Lo que el viento se llevó
by Arashi Sorata
Summary: ¿Cuántas oportunidades existen en la vida para ser feliz? llanto y sufrimiento albergan en el corazón de Duo Maxwell por culpa de un falso amor que solo sabe lastimar, pero harto de vivir así decide probar vida lejos ¿podrá encontrar la felicidad?... 1x2
1. Introduccíón

Lo que el viento se llevó

By Arashi

Advertencia: Se trata de un fan fic yaoi/lemon, así que si eres intolerante al tema no lo leas, (Gundam Wing, se trata de un 13 x 02 x 01)

Nota: Este fic como todos los que escribo no sigue la misma línea como en el anime, la historia se desarrolla con situaciones y tiempos distintos a los de la línea temporal original

"Prólogo"

Años atrás las familias Khrushrenada y Maxwell decidieron unir en matrimonio a los últimos herederos del apellido, ya no deseaban que hubiera descendencia porque deseaban dar fin a ambas dinastías ya que en el pasado solían ser familias enemigas y aquella unión daba fin a tan absurda rivalidad nacida desde tiempos memorables, es por eso que se había llevado a cabo aquella unión matrimonial entre dos hombres, Traize Khrushrenada y Duo Maxwell son esos dos últimos herederos ya que ninguno tenía hermanos y a su vez sus padres no tenían hermanos por lo que eran los últimos descendientes en línea recta, Duo era un chico bastante atractivo siendo así la manzana de la discordia en aquel pequeño poblado pero en contra de su voluntad había sido casado con Traize por lo que no había tenido más opciones, aún así Duo quería a Traize, era un hombre bueno y amable, era querido por todos en aquel poblado y él a su vez estaba perdidamente enamorado de él, Duo tenía apenas 15 años cuando se había unido en matrimonio a Traize y éste a su vez tenía 20 cuando dicha unión se había realizado, los primeros años de matrimonio habían transcurrido en paz, aquel no era un tan pequeño poblado pero todos sabían perfectamente que aquel era un matrimonio modelo, la envidia de cualquier matrimonio, hasta que al quinto año de matrimonio las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente, Traize y Duo habían dejado aquel poblado para irse a vivir a Provincia y ahí fue cuando todo comenzó a irse por la borda, Traize se comenzaba a mostrar como realmente era, una persona obsesiva y de cierta forma cruel, quería a Duo pero de forma enfermiza y éste acostumbrado a la única vida que conoce y al hombre con quien ha estado durante 5 años desde que tenía 15, fácilmente se podía confundir con amor, porque Duo sentía que amaba a Traize aunque su comportamiento ya no fuera el de antes. Ya tenían un poco más del año en Provincia y estaban por cumplir ya su sexto año de matrimonio, y nuevamente las cosas estaban por cambiar...

Continuará…

Hola! Como yo no aprendo sigo y sigo escribiendo fics y comencé con éste cuando terminé de ver ésta película aunque confieso que no tiene nada que ver, pero el título me dio ésta idea, espero que les guste, dejen reviews


	2. Esto no es amor

Lo que el viento se llevó

By Arashi

Advertencia: Se trata de un fan fic yaoi/lemon, así que si eres intolerante al tema no lo leas, (Gundam Wing, se trata de un 13 x 02 x 01)

Nota: Este fic como todos los que escribo no sigue la misma línea como en el anime, la historia se desarrolla con situaciones y tiempos distintos a los de la línea temporal original

Capítulo 1. Esto no es amor

Esperarlo siempre al atardecer parecía ya ser una costumbre que un gusto, realmente no tenía nada que hacer, la vida en Provincia era más acelerada que en el pequeño pueblo, y si a eso le sumaba las cosas que Traize le tenía prohibidas entonces podría decir que esperarlo al atardecer era lo único que lo mantenía ocupado cada día, porque Traize trabajaba 8 horas los 7 días de la semana, le tenía prácticamente abandonado, sin poder salir, sin poder hacer amigos, porque lo que siempre oía de labios de Traize era "Mi esposo debe estar en casa todos los días, listo para cuando yo llegue y cumpla mis diversas necesidades", aquella frase sexista siempre la tenía presente, porque si no lo hacía le podía ir mal, porque según Traize él era el jefe de familia y se debía hacer su voluntad... sentado a la ventana, mirando la luna que cada vez brillaba más se encontraba Duo Maxwell, un chico tímido y serio, cuya sonrisa solo aparecía de vez en cuando para adornar su rostro, su rostro lleno de cansancio y hastío, cansancio por la vida tan monótona que llevaba y hastío por la forma en que a veces su esposo lo hacía sentir, como extrañaba a aquel hombre del cual había escuchado "acepto" en un altar, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al hombre que una vez había sido Traize, pero la misma vida de Provincia le había cambiado el carácter, ese carácter tan apacible y sereno que antes siempre mostraba, ahora solía enojarse con facilidad hasta llegar al punto de incluso golpearlo, no solía pasar muy seguido pero era algo a lo que Duo siempre debía atenerse

Duo. Ay Traize, tardas más que de costumbre ¿te habrá pasado algo?

La puerta se abre de repente y rápidamente haciendo que Duo voltee enseguida, por ella entraba Traize con el rostro bajo, el hermoso chico trenzado al verlo rápidamente se pone de pie y va en su encuentro, su esposo levanta el rostro y difícilmente le sonríe, tanto en su mirada como en su aspecto se veía que había tomado, una práctica que con el paso del tiempo se hacía más frecuente, Duo ya sabía que eso podía pasar ya que los compañeros de trabajo de Traize solían siempre inducirlo, anteriormente el alcohol no llamaba la atención del hombre pero ahora sí

Duo. Ay Traize, otra vez

Traize. ¿Algún problema?

Duo. No mi amor... ¿ya comiste?

Traize. No, para eso tengo marido, para que me de

Duo. Preparé camarones

Traize. Que rico

El trenzado le sonríe a su esposo quien le ayuda a sentarse a la mesa, le sirve de comer y enseguida Traize comienza hasta terminar, Duo le lleva agua y entonces nuevamente Traize se pone de pie, Duo recoge la mesa, lava los trastes y acto seguido se va a la recámara donde Traize estaba tirado sobre la cama, boca abajo con medio cuerpo fuera y babeando las sábanas, Duo suspira hondo y se acerca comenzando a quitarle los zapatos

Duo. Que fastidio, verte así, atenderte... estoy cansado de esto

Traize. Mnh... Duo... ven acá

Traize, que no estaba dormido se levanta un poco y atrae a Duo hacia con él tomándolo de la cintura con una sola mano y comienza a besarle el cuello, el trenzado cierra un ojo y con el otro ve de reojo a Traize que mientras le besa el cuello comienza a jalar su camisa, Duo coloca ambas manos en los hombros de Traize e intenta apartarlo

Traize. No te resistas

Duo. Traize, ahorita no, por favor

Traize. Pero te deseo, te quiero hacer el amor

Duo. Basta por favor

Traize. Mnh... Duo

Duo. No seas necio

Duo hace más fuerza y logra aventar a Traize, se pone de pie y lleva los zapatos al mueble que les corresponde, Traize se sienta en la cama y se quita la camisa que traía puesta, Duo se acerca nuevamente a él y le ayuda a quitarse los pantalones, Traize cae nuevamente sobre la cama pero acostado y abraza efusivamente la almohada comenzando a besarla

Traize. Mnh... Duo, te amo

Duo. Traize...

El trenzado estira su mano y acaricia tiernamente el rostro de Traize, sonríe y le quita la almohada ayudándolo a acostarse bien dejándolo tan solo en boxers, enseguida su esposo se queda totalmente dormido y suspirando aliviado él también se quita las ropas para ponerse el pijama, se acuesta en la cama y prende la televisión, como no había nada interesante se pone de pie y nuevamente se sienta en la ventana de la sala donde anteriormente esperaba el regreso de Traize y mientras tanto reflexionaba sobre la vida que llevaba hasta el momento, aún quería mucho a Traize, y como no hacerlo si durante años había sido su pareja, al único hombre que había tenido en su vida, el único que lo había tocado, el único que le había hecho el amor, el único que le había dicho "te amo", no conocía amor parecido, nunca más un hombre lo había amado, para él solo existía Traize, y no importaba si a veces lo trataba mal, sabía que en el fondo lo quería, lo amaba, y eso le bastaba

A la mañana siguiente Traize se levanta con un gran dolor de cabeza y un humor de los mil demonios...

Traize. ¡Duo... no me sale agua caliente!

Duo. Pero ya te prendí el boiler

Traize. ¡Inútil, seguro lo prendiste mal!

Traize le gritaba a Duo desde el baño y éste le contestaba desde la cocina, el que Traize se levantara de mal humor no era ninguna novedad para él, estaba más que acostumbrado, el problema del agua caliente era el pan de todos los días, uno de los miles de motivos por los que terminaban discutiendo... Traize sale de bañarse y se sienta a la mesa para que Duo le sirva el desayuno, Duo enseguida le lleva su jugo de naranja y un poco de pan tostado

Traize. Me bañe con agua fría

Duo. Perdón

Traize. Perdón, perdón, tú siempre haces estupideces y crees que con tu perdón perdón lo solucionas ¿verdad?

Duo. No Traize

Traize. Mnh...

Duo. Oye Traize ¿a dónde fuiste anoche?

Traize. A México seguramente

Duo. Traize...

Traize. ¿Porque haces preguntas idiotas? ¿no es obvio?

Duo. No me gusta que te gastes el dinero en alcohol

Traize. ¿Algún problema en que gaste "mi dinero"? por eso trabajo

Duo. Esta bien

Traize. Esta bien, está bien, otra de tus frases tontas

Duo. ¿Quieres más jugo?

Traize. Sí... oye

Duo. Dime

Traize. ¿Quieres que salgamos el domingo?

Duo. ¡¿De verdad!

Traize. Sí, iremos de paseo, a donde tú quieras, así que ve pensando a donde, ya que regrese de trabajar me dices

Duo. Sí

Traize se levanta del asiento y se inclina hacia Duo dándole un beso en la mejilla, toma su maletín y sale de la casa, Duo lo despide desde la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se sentía sumamente contento, el que Traize lo sacara de paseo algún día significaba mucho para él ya que no solían salir más que para ocasiones que para Traize parecían importantes, así que muy feliz se la pasa toda la mañana y la tarde pensando en que lugar será el más adecuado para pasar un lindo domingo al lado de Traize

Sus dedos se deslizaban traviesamente por la piel de su espalda, bajando lentamente hasta pasear ligeramente por su espalda baja, por los glúteos, subiendo esos dedos tan finos hasta acariciar lentamente su nuca, atrayéndolo hacia él, profundizando un apasionado beso, las manos de ambos paseándose traviesas por todo el cuerpo, entrando después en él, moviéndose lentamente, ambos gemidos en uno solo, el placer presente en todos los sentidos, jadeos, sudor, caricias, besos y una lengua que se paseaba traviesa por el lóbulo de su oreja hacia el cuello mientras las embestidas aumentaban su ritmo, los gemidos cada vez más fuertes, unas manos entrelazadas y un gemido final acompañado de la explosión de sus semillas, un beso final y después cada quien de un lado distinto de la cama, sus cuerpos nuevamente unidos en un abrazo, sus respiraciones aún alteradas y después nuevamente sus manos entrelazadas, su cabeza sobre su pecho, sus cabellos negros y sedosos eran acariciados por él mientras los suyos, avellanados y finos sobre la almohada se pegaban por el sudor

Wufei. Como siempre has estado maravilloso

Traize. Tu también

Wufei. Que lástima que éste domingo tenga que viajar

Traize. Sí, ahora tendré que sacar a pasear a Duo

Wufei. Hablas de él como si fuera tu perro, pobre de tu esposito

Traize. Eso es, un perro, el guardián de la casa

Wufei. No le digas así, es cierto que está medio tonto pero...

Traize. Jajaja, ¿medio tonto? Vamos Wufei, se creyó completamente que trabajo los domingos ¿y dices que es medio tonto" es bastante tonto

Wufei. Esta bien, pero no hablemos de él ¿si?

Traize. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Wufei. ¿Cuándo te divorcias?

Traize. Ya hemos hablado de eso, sabes que nunca lo haré

Wufei. Yo quiero que me des mi lugar

Traize. Lo tienes, aquí en mi cama

Wufei. Que gracioso ¿eh?

Wufei se enoja y se cruza de brazos volteándole la cara a Traize y apartando su mano de la suya, Traize se ríe y roba al joven un beso en los labios, Wufei no se resiste y besa apasionadamente a su amante, colocándose ahora sobre su cuerpo, sentándose sobre su cadera, apoyando sus manos sobre su pecho e inclinándose hacia con él

Wufei. Tendrás que hacer muy buen mérito para contentarme

El chico de cabellos negros sonríe maliciosamente y se acerca más hacia Traize sacando su lengua y pasándola por los labios de su amante, Traize sujeta con fuerza las caderas de Wufei y las eleva para penetrarlo pero él lo evita agarrando el miembro de Traize, soltándolo enseguida y apoyando sus rodillas en la cama manteniendo sus piernas a los costados de la cadera de Traize, se inclina nuevamente hacia él y se besan lenta y sensualmente, sacando sus lenguas y acariciándolas por fuera de sus bocas, Wufei aparta enseguida sus labios de los de Traize y lo mira fijamente a los ojos

Wufei. Te dije que debes hacer méritos

Traize se muerde los labios y lleva su mano derecha al pecho de Wufei, lo acaricia y después sujeta ambos pezones del chico de cabellos negros con los dedos índice y pulgar de la mano respectiva comenzando a acariciarlos, Wufei cierra sus ojos y comienza a jadear, la mano derecha de Traize sujeta después el miembro del joven mientras la otra continúa en su pezón, su mano comienza a deslizarse de abajo hacia arriba lentamente causando no solo la excitación de Wufei sino también la propia, Traize suelta el pezón de Wufei y también su miembro mientras éste deja de apoyar sus rodillas sobre la cama apoyando ahora los pies volviéndose a sentar sobre la cadera de Traize ahora sí descendiendo por su miembro, entrando lentamente hasta estancarse, ambos jadean al sentir el tope y habiéndose acostumbrado unos segundos Wufei comienza a moverse de arriba hacia abajo apretando con fuerza sus dientes y cerrando sus ojos, Traize miraba atento el rostro lleno de placer de Wufei y sonríe lujuriosamente, que diferencia había con Duo, con el aburrido de Duo, tan solo lo penetraba y ya, no sabía nada acerca de dar placer, en cambio Wufei sabía dar placer y mucho, el sexo con él era en definitiva lo mejor, le hacía llegar a las nubes, recorrer el cielo, podía morir en ese mismo instante... Traize llena por completo el interior de su amante, llegando al más exquisito de los clímax, gimiendo con fuerza al sentir el límite, Wufei también lo siente mojando por completo el vientre de Traize, lentamente se levanta goteando de su entrada un poco de semen del mismo Traize el cual cae sobre él, su miembro ya liberado estaba completamente mojado cayendo sobre su cuerpo. Ésta vez Wufei se baja de la cama dirigiéndose hacia su ropa comenzándosela a poner enseguida, Traize lo observaba desde la cama y le sonríe, Wufei le devuelve la sonrisa y terminando de vestirse se acerca a él y le da un beso en los labios

Wufei. Ya debo irme

Traize. Esta bien

Wufei. Nos vemos en una semana

Traize. Te voy a extrañar

Wufei. ¿Solo por el sexo?

Traize. Sabes que no

Nuevamente Wufei se acerca a Traize y le besa los labios, ambos se sonríen y poniéndose de pie Wufei sale de la habitación del departamento que ambos compartían, ese departamento había sido comprado por Traize exclusivamente para verse ahí con Wufei con quien ya llevaba medio año saliendo, se habían conocido en la empresa donde ambos trabajaban, Traize era el encargado de ventas y Wufei el encargado de nóminas, el chico de cabellos negros había quedado prendado de Traize desde el primer momento, era un hombre bastante guapo y muy interesante, al principio Traize se resistía a tener algo con él, aún era bueno con Duo y su conciencia no le permitía ser así, pero con el paso del tiempo se había enamorado de Wufei, incluso aún amando a Duo, porque lo amaba, eso sin duda, solo que a veces le enfadaba la forma de ser de Duo, porque no poseía una pizca de maldad, porque era demasiado bueno y como el decía "demasiado aburrido"

Por el atardecer como cada día Traize llega a casa mostrando una cara de cansancio, como siempre Duo le sirve la comida y lo acompaña a comer, termina y Duo recoge la mesa, lava los trastes y se dirige a la habitación a ponerse la pijama, sí, como cada día, todos los días de su vida eran igual... el trenzado llega a la habitación y Traize se encontraba bañándose, Duo entra al baño para llevarle la toalla a su esposo pero antes de que salga del baño Traize le pide que se meta con él pero Duo no quiere, Traize se enoja y saliendo de la regadera sin cerrarle a la llave del agua se acerca a Duo y lo jala hacia con él, abrazándolo y besándolo salvajemente, Duo pone resistencia pero a Traize no le importa por lo que comienza a quitarle por la fuerza la ropa al trenzado y lo mete a la regadera, Duo estaba muy molesto

Traize. No seas ridículo Duo

Duo. No quería meterme

Traize. ¿Tanto me repudias?

Duo. No es eso

Traize. Relájate

Traize comienza a besarle el cuello a Duo con pasión bajando su mano hasta su miembro y sujetándolo con fuerza comenzando a acariciarlo, el trenzado se pone totalmente colorado por la pena, es cierto que había hecho el amor cientos de veces con Traize pero nunca le había gustado que hiciera ese tipo de cosas

Duo. No por favor...

Traize. No seas tonto Duo

Duo. Ngh... no

Traize. No te opongas

El trenzado intenta alejar a Traize de él pero él se enoja y le da una fuerte bofetada que lo hace caer de rodillas en el suelo del baño, Duo se agarra con fuerza la mejilla y agacha la cabeza, Traize lo mira unos segundos y se agacha a su altura, le acaricia la frente y baja su mano hasta la barbilla levantándole el rostro, las lágrimas de Duo se confunden con el agua que caía sobre ambos y Traize besa la frente de Duo

Traize. Perdóname

Duo. No me pegues

Traize. No... ya no

Duo sonríe y Traize le besa la mejilla ayudándolo a ponerse de pie, lentamente lo recarga sobre la pared, el azulejo frío causa un estremecimiento en Duo y jadea, Traize lo besa apasionadamente, Duo con los ojos abiertos mira a Traize, su rostro mostraba tristeza, dolor, pero no por la bofetada, sino porque a pesar de ser tierno algunas veces Traize lo trataba fríamente... las manos de Duo se apoyan sobre el tubo para toallas que estaba dentro del baño, ya estaban fuera de la regadera y ésta estaba cerrada, el tubo estaba a la altura de su pecho y el trenzado la sujetaba con fuerza, las manos de Traize separaban los glúteos de Duo para entrar en él, con un movimiento rápido, Duo jadea fuerte al sentirlo dentro y acomodándose bien Traize comienza con las embestidas, sujetando con fuerza las caderas de Duo y moviéndolas circularmente mientras entraba y salía de él causándose un gran placer y causando dolor en Duo quien combina gritos con gemidos, unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos y empuña los dientes antes de sentir a Traize explotar dentro de él, Traize sale lentamente de Duo y lo ayuda a levantarse ya que se encontraba inclinado hacia delante aún sujetando el tubo

Traize. ¿Te gustó?

Duo. Si

Traize. Lo dices sin ganas

Duo. No, de verdad me gustó mucho

Traize. Al rato lo hacemos otra vez

Duo. No, ya no

Traize. ¿Por qué? eres mi esposo ¿no?

Duo. Es que... me duele

Traize. No seas ridículo, ni que fueras virgen jajajaja

Duo. Es que a veces... eres rudo

Traize. ¿No será que tienes a otro que te cansa todo el día y cuando yo llego ya no quieres?

Duo. No Traize, yo...

Traize no deja terminar a Duo porque lo sujeta con fuerza del mentón y lo lleva hasta la pared donde lo recarga con dureza, acercando su rostro al de Duo, el trenzado estaba muy nervioso, cuando su esposo se ponía así muchas veces lo golpeaba, y no precisamente una sola bofetada como la del baño sino que en verdad lo golpeaba

Traize. No quiero saber que tienes a otro ¿oíste?

Duo. S... sí

Traize. Está bien... y por ésta vez te la paso, ya no lo haremos

Duo. Gracias

Traize. Mnh...

El esposo del trenzado agarra una toalla y se la coloca en la cintura y sale del cuarto de baño, Duo mira la puerta cerrarse y suspira pesadamente sonriendo después, ésta vez Traize se había calmado y eso le relajaba porque cuando perdía los estribos solía golpearlo duramente y no tan solo el rostro sino todo el cuerpo... dos semanas después pronto se llevaría a cabo la comida anual de los empleados de la empresa donde trabajaba Traize, se trataba de una comida familiar donde asistían los empleados y sus familias, Duo estaba contento, hacía mucho que no iba a una fiesta y las de la compañía eran muy agradables, los compañeros de Traize eran buenas personas que no los discriminaban por ser una pareja de hombres, al contrario, con él siempre eran agradables. El trenzado y su esposo llegan al lugar donde en ésta ocasión se llevaría a cabo la fiesta y son como siempre bien recibidos, la esposa de un compañero de Traize toma a Duo del brazo y lo lleva a la mesa de la comida para que viera lo que había preparado, él y la señora solían compartir recetas de comida así que gustoso Duo la acompaña dejando a Traize platicando amablemente con su jefe hasta que éste se retira para saludar a otros empleados quedándose Traize nuevamente solo hasta que cierto amante hace acto de presencia acercándose tranquilamente

Wufei. Hola

Traize. Hola... que bien te ves

Wufei. Tu también... ¿y tú esposo?

Traize. Está con la esposa de Otto

Wufei. ¿Me lo vas a presentar? Seguramente es más apuesto que en las fotos

Traize. Él es hermoso por donde lo veas

Wufei. ¿Y yo?

Traize. Simplemente exquisito

Wufei. Traize... alejémonos de aquí, tengo ganas de ti

Traize. Un rato más... hay que guardar las apariencias

Wufei. Siempre me haces esperar

Traize. Calma... ven, te lo presento

Wufei. Sí

Traize comienza a caminar rumbo a Duo siendo seguido por Wufei, ambos llegan y la señora con quien Duo platicaba se retira con una sonrisa, por fin le había sacado a Duo la receta de los camarones que tan ricos le quedaban, Wufei sonríe a Duo y él viéndolo fijamente pasados unos segundos también le sonríe

Traize. Mi amor, él es Wufei Chang, compañero de trabajo y amigo

Wufei. Mucho gusto, tenía ganas de conocerte... Traize habla mucho de ti

Duo. El gusto es mío

Duo estira inocentemente su mano y la da a Wufei quien enseguida también se la da sonriéndose ambos ampliamente, Traize también sonríe, su esposo si que era tonto e ingenuo... los hombres se sueltan las manos y tranquilamente Wufei se retira con su sonrisa hipócrita, no le agradaba la idea de compartir a Traize, de que otro lo tocara y se entregara a él, lo quería todo para él solo pero sabía que Traize jamás iba a dejar a Duo así que mejor era resignarse y no dejar de lado su amabilidad, después de todo Duo no tenía la culpa de haber sido casado con Traize, además de que se veía buena persona... más tarde comienza el baile y Traize saca a bailar a Duo, la pareja baila en la pista siendo observados por todos quienes opinaban que hacían una linda pareja, la pieza termina y Wufei se pone de pie acercándose a la pareja

Wufei. ¿Me lo puedo robar una canción?

Duo. Si, claro

Wufei. Ahorita te lo devuelvo

Wufei y Duo se sonríen y el trenzado se aleja a su mesa comenzando Traize y Wufei a bailar, se trataba de una balada donde bailaban muy de cerca y aunque se sentía un poco celoso no veía signo de maldad en aquella escena, no veía lo que muchas otras personas si alcanzarían a ver... el trenzado siente deseos de ir al baño y se pone de pie para entrar al baño de los hombres pero antes de hacerlo le llama la atención unas voces que provienen del baño de damas "Pobrecito del esposo, y el otro presentándole a su amante, que descarado" "Si, no cabe duda que ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente", las mujeres comienzan a reír y Duo siente un estremecimiento en su corazón, sabía de antemano que él y Traize eran la única pareja de hombres que estaban casados dentro de la compañía de su esposo, lo que no sabía era quien de todos los hombres y mujeres que Traize le había presentado se trataba de su amante, habían sido ocho hombres y tres mujeres las que Traize había presentado al trenzado ya que cuando se había hecho la fiesta del año pasado esas personas aún no eran empleados de la compañía... olvidándose que tenía deseos de ir al baño Duo regresa a donde estaba anteriormente y aún bailaban Traize y Wufei, el trenzado observa atentamente a la pareja y nota las miradas de ambos, se veían con cierta ¿ternura? Si, eso parecía, ternura, como si se dijeran algo con las miradas, Duo se lleva una mano al pecho y un par de lágrimas comienzan a brotar y entonces se acerca lentamente a donde están Traize y Wufei, los dos dejan de bailar y ven al trenzado quien mira fijamente a Traize, él ve las lágrimas y se preocupa

Traize. ¿Qué tienes? ¿te pasa algo?

Duo. Yo... vámonos, no me siento bien

Traize. ¿Qué te duele?

Duo. Vámonos Traize

Wufei. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

Duo mira fríamente a Wufei y después lo ignora viendo después a Traize, lo toma del brazo y lo jala en dirección a la salida del lugar, Traize gira su cabeza hacia atrás mirando a Wufei y ninguno de los dos entiende el repentino comportamiento de Duo... durante el camino de regreso Duo no habla, tan solo mira por la ventana del automóvil de Traize quien iba conduciendo, llegan a la casa de ambos y Duo entra ignorando completamente a su esposo, Traize sigue a Duo hasta la recámara muy enojado porque no le hace caso

Duo. ¡Ya déjame en paz!

Traize. Dime que te pasa

Duo. Te odio Traize ¡te odio!

Traize. ¡Ey! Calmadito tu tono

Duo. ¿Cómo pudiste?

Traize. ¿De qué hablas?

Duo. No te hagas el idiota ¡te acuestas con otro!

Los ojos de Traize se abren al escuchar las palabras de Duo ¿cómo es que se había enterado? ¿acaso los había visto besándose cuando Traize se había apartado pretextando que su jefe lo había mandado llamar? Muy seguramente aunque a esas horas su esposo se encontraba jugando con los hijos de su compañero Otto y era casi imposible que haya estado en ese lugar a esa hora pero entonces ¿cómo se había enterado?

Traize. No entiendo de que me hablas

Duo. No te hagas

Traize. Duo...

Duo. ¿Quién es?... ¿acaso Wufei?

Traize. ¿Qué? estas malinterpretando las cosas

Duo. No estoy tan idiota como siempre has pensado Traize

Traize. No es verdad, ni he creído que eres un idiota ni tengo un amante

Duo. ¡Ya admítelo!

Traize. No lo haré porque no tengo

Duo. ¡Dime la verdad!

Traize. ¡Que no es verdad!

Traize se acerca a Duo y efusivamente le da un fuerte golpe en la cara haciéndolo caer al suelo, Duo cae fuertemente de rodillas y un par de gotas de sangre comienzan a caer sobre la alfombra, el trenzado mantenía su cabeza hacia abajo colocando su mano en su boca de la cual escurría sangre, Traize lo mira con enojo y se acerca a el agarrándolo del brazo, con un movimiento rápido lo pone de pie

Traize. ¡Mírame a los ojos!

Duo. ... No

Traize. ¡Que me mires!

Traize agarra la trenza de Duo y la jala levantándole el rostro, acercándolo al suyo, los ojos del trenzado estaban cubiertos de lágrimas y la sangre continuaba escurriendo por sus labios pero en sus ojos se veía mucho enojo, por primera vez lo retaba con la mirada

Traize. Yo te amo... para mí solo existes tú

Duo. ¿Y por eso me pegas?

Traize. Tu me provocas

Duo. No Traize... no se trata de provocar, tu no me amas

Traize. Si te amo

Duo. No es verdad

Nuevamente Traize se molesta pero en vez de golpear a Duo, aprieta con más fuerza la trenza de su esposo y lo acerca a él dándole un salvaje beso en los labios, disfrutando de la saliva, de la sangre, de aquel beso apasionado, Duo mantenía sus ojos abiertos, observando a Traize quien comienza a encaminarlo hacia la cama, acostándolo ahí y subiéndose en él comienza a besarle el cuello, sin fuerzas y sin ánimos Duo se deja besar, haciendo su cabeza hacia un lado, observando al vacío mientras unas tristes lágrimas caen por sus mejillas y mojan la cama, Traize quitaba a Duo la ropa mientras aún le besaba el cuello, acariciaba su cuerpo, empezando por la pierna, subiéndola por el costado hasta su pecho... Traize sujetaba ambas piernas de Duo mientras lo embestía, de los labios del trenzado salían gemidos secos, sin pasión, gemidos vacíos provocados por el coito, tan solo por tenerlo dentro y sentirlo salirse, pero era como si no estuviera ahí, porque Traize podía estar poseyendo su cuerpo pero su alma ya no era suya, su espíritu estaba lejos, él ya no le pertenecía a Traize...

A la mañana siguiente Duo despierta antes que Traize y hace el desayuno como siempre, lo sirve a la mesa y espera a que su esposo se levante, ese día el dueño de la compañía donde trabajaba Traize les había dado a sus empleados el día libre así que a las diez de la mañana se levanta Traize y se sienta a la mesa, el desayuno ya estaba servido y Duo también desayunaba al lado de su esposo, solo silencio, ambos terminan y Duo retira los trastes, limpia la mesa y lava lo utilizado en el desayuno, Traize se acerca a su esposo cuando éste a terminado de arreglar la cocina

Traize. ¿Quieres que salgamos hoy?

Duo. Como quieras

Traize. ¿Quieres tú?

Duo. Mírame ¿crees que quiero salir con el labio reventado?

Traize. Perdóname

Duo. Si Traize, como siempre, me pides perdón y te perdono, lo vuelves a hacer y vuelves a pedir perdón, ya me la sé

Traize. No salgamos entonces

Duo. ¿Te vas a ver con tu amante?

Traize. Yo no sé de donde demonios sacaste esa idea pero yo ya te dije que no existe

Duo. Me da igual

Traize. No quiero que pienses que tengo amante porque no lo tengo

Duo. Esta bien... te creo

Traize. No lo dices con convencimiento

Duo. De verdad, te creo

Duo le sonríe a Traize pero aún así seguía creyendo en las palabras de aquellas mujeres, por algo lo habían dicho y a él le había quedado claro al ver a su esposo con Wufei, esos dos se miraban dulcemente, Traize miraba a ese hombre como a él nunca lo había mirado...

Al día siguiente por la noche Traize llega más tarde que de costumbre y Duo lo esperaba sentado en la ventana como cada noche, solo que ahora no se preocupaba, ya sabía que cuando eso pasaba Traize llegaba borracho y él tenía que lidiar con eso, a veces era muy fácil y otras veces era bastante difícil, fácil cuando Traize se quedaba enseguida dormido y difícil cuando se ponía necio y quería hacerle el amor o cuando se ponía violento, esperaba que en esa ocasión fuera fácil pero para su sorpresa Traize no llega solo

Traize. Ya vine mi amor

Duo. ¿Quién es tu amigo?

Traize. Mi amigazo del alma Zechs Merquise

Zechs. Mucho gustazo, señor Maxwell de Kushrenada

Duo. Un placer

Traize. Amorcito, tráenos unas cervecitas

Duo. Los dos apestan a alcohol, ya no beban

Traize. ¡Obedece! Perro inútil

Zechs. Tranquilo Traixi, es tu mujercita... digo, tu hombrecito

Traize. Es verdad... amor, tráenos unas cervezas por favor... ¡perro! Jajajaja

Duo. Mnh

Muy molesto por la actitud de su esposo Duo va a la cocina y del aparato refrigerador saca un par de cervezas y las lleva a la sala donde ambos amigos estaban sentados platicando y haciendo relajo, Duo las deja y se retira a su habitación, no tenía deseos de escuchar y estar al lado de dos borrachos estúpidos, odiaba a Traize cuando tomaba de más y ahora tener a dos ahí en igual estado no le iba mejor... los amigos se quedan en la sala riéndose de cualquier tontería tomándole a sus cervezas, Zechs se termina la suya y avienta la lata al suelo

Zechs. Ups

Traize. No te preocupes, el perro hace siempre la limpieza

Zechs. No le digas así... está buenísimo

Traize. Claro, es un bizcochazo

Zechs. ¿Me lo prestas tantito?

Traize. ¡Claro! Para eso son los amigos... para compartir

Los dos borrachos comienzan a reírse a carcajadas y a duras penas Zechs se pone de pie y tambaleándose comienza a caminar en dirección a la habitación del matrimonio, Duo se encontraba poniéndose la pijama y cuando escucha que la puerta se abre voltea rápidamente viendo como Zechs entraba a la habitación sonriendo, los ojos del trenzado se abren completamente y grita pero el hombre no se detiene, Duo se aleja pero Zechs lo sigue persiguiendo, el trenzado se encontraba con solo la parte de abajo de la pijama puesta, la camisa apenas se la iba a poner cuando Zechs había llegado, Duo sigue caminando hasta toparse con la pared donde Zechs lo arrincona y comienza a besarle el cuello, Duo grita pidiéndole auxilio a Traize y golpeando al hombre para que lo suelte pero él no se aleja comenzando a bajar sus manos... Zechs ya estaba ansioso por hacer suyo a Duo, ya deseaba quitarle completamente la ropa pero Duo aún conservaba la ropa interior, en ese momento llega Traize y Duo marca en sus labios una media sonrisa, le alegraba ver a su esposo ahí porque creía que lo iba a ayudar pero para su sorpresa Traize comienza a quitarse la camisa, Duo no puede creer lo que ve, un desconocido estaba tratando de violarlo y él como si nada al verlos se quitaba pacientemente la ropa

Traize. ¿No van a esperarme?

Zechs. Claro que sí

Duo mira horrorizado a Traize completamente desnudo acercándose hacia ambos, Zechs suelta por fin a Duo cediéndoselo a Traize para él poderse quitar la ropa, Traize besa con pasión los labios de Duo sin ser correspondido y lo acerca a la cama, Zechs se desviste completamente y se acerca a la pareja posicionándose a la espalda de Duo, le sujeta ambos hombros y comienza a besarle la nuca y después el cuello, Duo cierra con fuerza sus ojos sintiendo también como Traize comenzaba a besarle el pecho, sin duda la violación era inminente, y no solo se trataba de Traize sino también de otro tipo al cual apenas veía por primera vez esa misma noche... los tres sobre la cama: Traize acostado de espalda en la cama levantándose levemente apoyándose con sus codos disfrutando de la boca de Duo quien a su vez estaba siendo penetrado por Zechs quien estaba hincado, sujetando con fuerza las caderas de Duo y moviéndose salvajemente, entrando y saliendo de él con fuerza y rapidez, las mejillas de Duo estaban completamente bañadas en lágrimas y el apretaba con fuerza sus ojos, deseando que por fin aquello acabara, ya antes Traize había estado dentro de él mientras Zechs le hacía sexo oral, ya ésta era la segunda vez que le llenaban el interior, pero ésta vez se trataba de Zechs quien explota su semilla dentro de Duo mientras Traize lo hacía en la boca del trenzado, el amigo de su esposo sale enseguida de él, Duo se retira del miembro de Traize ya completamente dormido, por su boca escurría semen y él la limpia con la sábana, Traize deja de apoyase con los codos y cerrando sus piernas se deja caer completamente sobre la cama durmiéndose al instante, Zechs agarra a Duo de la cintura y lo acuesta a un lado de Traize dejándolo en medio de los dos ya que él también se acuesta y enseguida se queda dormido, Duo se seca las lágrimas que le quedaban y se queda mirando el techo de la habitación durante varios segundos, la mano de Zechs aún estaba en su cintura no dejándolo moverse pero él sin hacer mucho alboroto lo quita para poder salirse, logra salirse de la cama y al intentar caminar un dolor muy fuerte le hace detenerse, sentía un terrible calambre en la parte baja de su espalda, como si algo se le hubiera reventado por dentro y le impedía caminar pero aún así entra al baño y abre la regadera, tranquilamente se mete bajo el chorro de agua y agarrando el jabón comienza a deslizarlo despacio por su brazo, un par de lágrimas salen nuevamente de sus ojos y acelera el movimiento de su mano, las lágrimas se hacen más intensas y avienta con fuerza el jabón dejándose caer de rodillas sobre el piso del baño y llorando con aún más fuerza

Duo. ¡Ya basta... basta... basta!... ya no quiero... vivir así

El trenzado se abraza así mismo y llora hasta secar completamente todas sus lágrimas, dejando que el agua pura moje su cuerpo, su cuerpo manchado por la lujuria de dos hombres despreciables, ya había llegado al punto de rompimiento, al límite de lo humanamente soportable, ya no quería ser humillado y mancillado, ya no quería estar al lado de Traize, quería vivir lejos de él, lejos de sus golpes, de sus violaciones, porque eso era lo que su esposo siempre hacía, porque hacerle el amor en contra de su voluntad tan solo se podía llamar de una forma y esa era "violación", hasta el momento y por primera vez se daba cuenta en su vida, que el solamente había tenido sexo, nunca había hecho realmente el amor, y eso para él era sentir un inmenso vacío, un gran dolor...

El dolor de cabeza era insoportable pero aún así hace un esfuerzo por levantarse observando al otro lado de la cama y viendo ahí acostado a un hombre de cabello largo pero ¿quién era? No lo conocía, o al menos no lo recordaba, lo último que recordaba era un bar horrible y a muchos hombres acercársele pero tan solo uno le había llamado la atención ¡ya lo recordaba! Era ese de cabello largo platinado, ya comenzaba a recordar, pero además recordaba que habían llegado a la casa, recordaba que Duo les había dado cerveza y poco después recuerda fragmentos de la violación que le habían hecho a Duo, Traize se muestra preocupado y poniéndose la ropa interior sale de la habitación buscando a Duo pero éste no se encuentra, Traize desesperado lo busca por toda la casa pero con el mismo resultado, nuevamente entra a la habitación y abre enseguida el closet, éste tan solo tenía su ropa y sus zapatos, pero nada que fuera de Duo se encontraba ahí, muy molesto grita y avienta cosas haciendo que Zechs se despierte lentamente, se sienta sobre la cama y tallándose los ojos logra abrirlos observando a Traize

Zechs. ¿Dónde estoy?

Traize. ¡¿Dónde está!

Zechs. ¿Quién?

Traize. ¡Mi esposo!... Duo ¡¡mi Duo!

Zechs. ¿Duo? ¿cuál Duo?

Más molesto aún Traize avienta aún más cosas, Zechs se asusta de la forma tan violenta de comportarse de ese hombre y se pone de pie comenzando a ponerse la ropa, tan solo quería salir de ahí, no le importaba si ese hombre le pagaba sus servicios o no, prefería no obtener nada por su trabajito de anoche a que ese hombre lo golpeara, ya bastantes experiencias tenía con tipos violentos que lo golpeaban a la hora del sexo, pero no había opción, trabajo era trabajo... Traize corre desperado por toda la casa, en el baño tampoco había cosas de Duo, ni en la sala ni en ninguna otra parte, tampoco estaban un par de maletas que él había comprado para cuando salieran de viaje, además el dinero que tenía ahorrado en una pequeña caja no se encontraba, estaba la pura caja, Traize grita y se tira al suelo comenzando a golpearlo, había perdido a Duo, se había ido, lo había abandonado sin siquiera dejar alguna nota

Por la tarde el camión llega por fin a la ciudad, un despistado joven de tan solo 20 años se bajaba de él con dos maletas y un periódico en manos, necesitaba primeramente encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche y al día siguiente buscar un trabajo, los pocos billetes que traía en las manos no le iban a alcanzar para mantenerse, si acaso le iban a durar una semana pero no más, el chico suspira y sonriendo camina hacia las afueras de la central camionera, estaba cansado, había sido un largo viaje de casi ocho horas, Duo sale y ve que aquella era una gran ciudad, no se comparaba con aquella en la que antes vivía y mucho menos se comparaba al pequeño pueblo en el que antes vivía; un extraño hombre se acerca amablemente a Duo con una sonrisa en su rostro, el trenzado muy confiado también le sonríe pero antes de que pueda reaccionar el hombre jala a Duo la maleta más grande de las dos que traía y logra quitársela comenzando a correr, se trataba de un ladrón, uno de esos tipos que esperan encontrarse pueblerinos y hacérselos tontos o robarles y Duo le había parecido la víctima perfecta, el trenzado comienza a correr siguiendo al señor pero entre tanta gente era casi imposible alcanzarlo pero aumenta su velocidad, Duo podía parecer débil pero era bastante ágil, años de vida en el campo antes de irse a Provincia le habían dado las habilidades suficientes como para correr a grandes velocidades pero entonces una persona se le atraviesa sin querer y chocando ambos caen al suelo, Duo cierra sus ojos con fuerza al sentir el golpe en su trasero y quejándose por el dolor se soba abriendo enseguida sus ojos observando con sorpresa a la persona con la que había chocado y ésta persona a la vez veía con asombro a Duo, ambos se ponen de pie con los ojos bien abiertos y muy emocionados

Quatre. ¡¿Duo!... ¡¿Duo Maxwell!

Duo. ¡Quatre Raberba Winner!

Ambos chicos se abrazan con emoción, Quatre era el amigo de infancia de Duo y tenían más de 9 años sin verse, Quatre era el vecino de Duo pero cuando los padres del rubio se habían divorciado la mamá se había ido del pueblo para probar suerte muy lejos llevándose a su único hijo con ella dejando a su ex esposo en el pueblo, pero con el paso del tiempo y ya habiéndose muerto su madre, Quatre había decidido no volver al pueblo, ya en esa ciudad tenía una vida, estudiaba la Universidad, tenía buen sustento económico y un novio maravilloso que lo amaba y al cual amaba... ambos se separan, los dos con lágrimas en los ojos, la emoción era mucha, Quatre agarra las manos de Duo

Quatre. Amigo, que gusto me da verte

Duo. Malvado, ni siquiera me escribiste una carta

Quatre. Perdóname

Duo. No te preocupes, lo bueno es que te vuelvo a ver

Quatre. ¿Por qué no charlamos en una cafetería?

Duo. Esta bien, pero acaban de robarme mi maleta

Quatre. ¿Es por eso que corrías?

Duo. Sí

Quatre. No te apures, por lo que veo acabas de llegar, puedes quedarte en mi casa

Duo. ¡¿De verdad!

Quatre. Sí

Duo. Que emoción... pero una pregunta ¿qué haces aquí? ¿vas a viajar?

Quatre. No, vine a traer al mejor amigo de mi novio porque tuvo que salir de urgencia de la ciudad y él no podía traerlo

Duo. ¿Tu novio? Tienes que contarme todo

Quatre. Claro que sí, vamos

Quatre suelta una mano de Duo pero la otra aún la sujeta y lo lleva en dirección a su auto donde lo había dejado estacionado, no se trataba de un gran auto pero lo había comprado con el producto de su esfuerzo y dedicación al trabajo de medio tiempo que desde hace tres años tenía, el rubio iba a llevar a Duo a una cafetería para que ambos pudieran contarse todo lo que habían hecho en esos 9 años que no se habían visto, tenían tantas cosas que contarse y parecía que nunca iban a terminar pero ese día, precisamente ese día empezaba para Duo una nueva vida ¿qué le deparaba la vida ahora que estaba lejos de Traize? Eso no lo podía saber, lo único que si sabía es que ya no iba a sentirse solo nuevamente, Quatre era alguien a quien quería mucho y seguramente la iban a pasar muy bien, ya ese era un buen principio, pero ¿sería que ahora sí iba a poder encontrar el amor?

Continuará...

Hola ¿qué tal están? Déjenme decirles que ésta historia siento que me va a gustar mucho, cada vez que pienso en esas vueltas que da la vida y en lo divertido que es darle un giro de 360° a la misma siento emoción, hace poco yo hice un cambio radical totalmente, me cambie de carrera, deje a mi novio sin más ni más y me fui a vivir con una tía, además me pinté el cabello jijiji, sé que no viene al caso y que muchos no desean saber de mi vida privada pero necesitaba decirlo... bueno, espero que a ustedes les guste ésta historia al igual que a mí, sé que suena arrogante que un escritor alabe una obra propia pero la verdad es que éste fic para mí tiene un significado especial, no dejo de lado mis demás fics, también me gustan mucho pero éste en especial más, estaré esperando sus comentarios, sugerencias, críticas o cualquier otra cosa, menos virus, claro, hasta la próxima

Gracias a Forfirith- greenleaf por su comentario… amiga, como vez aquí está el primer capítulo, espero que te haya gustado, hasta pronto


	3. Comenzando de nuevo

Lo que el viento se llevó

By Arashi

Advertencia: Se trata de un fan fic yaoi/lemon, así que si eres intolerante al tema no lo leas, (Gundam Wing, se trata de un 13 x 02 x 01, 03 x 04)

Nota: Este fic como todos los que escribo no sigue la misma línea como en el anime, la historia se desarrolla con situaciones y tiempos distintos a los de la línea temporal original

Capítulo 2. Comenzando de nuevo

Quatre y Duo llegan al mencionado café y después de ordenar y que la mesera por fin les trajera su pedido los amigos comienzan a platicar, el primero en hablar era sin duda Quatre quien cuenta detalladamente al trenzado de su vida hasta entonces: su madre había muerto cuando él había cumplido 16 años y desde entonces vivía solo, manteniéndose con lo poco que su mamá le había dejado y comenzando enseguida a trabajar, primero en un pequeño local donde se vendían pizzas y donde él era un simple repartidor, después cuando había entrado a la Universidad en la carrera de medicina había encontrado otro trabajo como vendedor de puerta en puerta y ahora trabajaba de ayudante en un pequeño consultorio médico, en la Universidad había conocido a un muchacho de nombre Trowa Barton quien estudiaba la carrera de Odontología y quien actualmente era su novio, 1 año de noviazgo los avalaban y se querían mucho, Quatre vivía solo en su departamento y tenía un modesto automóvil, después de todo no le iba tan mal y era inmensamente feliz, definitivamente haberse salido de ese pueblo sin futuro había sido lo mejor... el turno de Duo había llegado y él escuetamente tan solo comenta a Quatre que se había casado con Traize Kushrenada hace casi seis años y solo eso, nada más, Quatre no entendía porque Duo no quería hablar al respecto, sobre todo cuando le había preguntado que había pasado con Traize

Quatre. ¿Y adoptaron hijos?

Duo. No, sus padres y los míos ya no querían descendencia ahora que las familias se volvieron a unir

Quatre. Ya veo, entonces los apellidos van a morir

Duo. Sí

Quatre. Mira que hora es, tenemos aquí dos horas, yo hablando como perico y tu nomás no me quieres contar nada

Duo. No hay nada que contar, te aburrirás

Duo baja su mirada mostrándose muy triste y Quatre no entiende que pudo haber pasado para que su alegre amigo ahora se mostrara así, parecía otro Duo Maxwell, no el mismo que había conocido hace muchos años desde que eran niños, no era igual de alegre, apenas si sonreía y sobre todo, no quería hablar nada de su vida ¿tan grave era? ¿acaso Traize se había muerto o quizás estaban divorciados? Lo mejor era no tratar de presionar a Duo y que él solo le contara... Quatre que ya antes había visto su reloj le dice a Duo que su novio quedo de ir a su departamento y que ya tienen que irse, Duo sonríe y dice que está ansioso de conocer al hombre que tan feliz hace a su amigo, Quatre se sonroja y sonriendo también paga la cuenta a pesar de la insistencia de Duo por pagarla él. Los dos llegan al departamento y aún Trowa no llegaba, el trenzado al ver el pequeño pero muy bien distribuido departamento se queda maravillado, Quatre si que era admirable, viviendo solo desde los 16 años había logrado mucho, que diferencia de él que no sabía hacer nada y que por casi 6 largos años lo único que hacía era estar encerrado en la casa, hacer de comer y hacer el quehacer de su casa, atender al marido y cumplir con las "obligaciones" del matrimonio, en definitiva su vida había sido hasta entonces un asco

Quatre. ¿Te gusta?

Duo. Está precioso

Quatre. He hecho muchos sacrificios pero todo ha valido la pena

Duo. Eres admirable Quatre

Quatre. Tú también, mira que venirte sin más a una ciudad como ésta después de vivir mucho tiempo en un pueblo es verdaderamente admirable, que valor

Duo. ¿De verdad?

Quatre. Claro que sí amigo, ésta ciudad es muy grande y créeme, es peligrosa

Duo. No me asustes

Quatre. La delincuencia a veces es mucha pero tiene lugares preciosos, hay mucha gente amable pero también mucha gente mala

Duo. Nunca saldré entonces

Quatre. No te preocupes, no saldrás solo

Duo sonríe tranquilo ante las palabras de Quatre, sin duda haberlo encontrado había sido una bendición, después de todo no estaba olvidado por Dios como siempre había pensado... Quatre le muestra a Duo todo el departamento y le dice donde será su habitación la cual era antes de él, antes de que su madre muriera, ahora él dormía en la que era la habitación de su mamá, Duo deja la única maleta que le quedaba en su nueva habitación al igual que el periódico y ve el resto del departamento con Quatre, éste tenía todo lo necesario, electricidad, agua potable y hasta servicio de cable que si bien no era algo necesario pero no estaba de más mencionarlo

Duo. De verdad que estoy asombrado

Quatre. Gracias

Duo. ¿Y tu novio a que hora llega?

Quatre. No debe de tardar

Duo. ¿Y es guapo?

Quatre. Mucho

El rubio sonríe de oreja a oreja y sonrojándose saca de su cartera una foto para mostrársela a Duo, el trenzado la toma con una mano y mira detenidamente la foto, Duo también sonríe y volteando a ver a Quatre le sonríe pícaramente acercándose a él y picándole con el dedo índice su costado derecho, Quatre se sonroja aún más

Duo. Suertudote

Quatre. No tienes idea de cuanto lo adoro

Duo. ¿Y él es lindo contigo?

Quatre. Sí, es el mejor, a pesar de su seriedad conmigo es sumamente lindo, lo amo

Duo. Que bien

Quatre. ¿Y Traize como era contigo?

Duo. ... Tengo sed ¿me das agua?

Quatre se enseria ante la evasiva de Duo y se dirige a la cocina para servirle agua, ahora ya no pensaba que tal vez Traize estaba muerto, tal vez Duo lo había dejado porque lo trataba mal, y sentía muchas ganas de preguntarle pero no quería presionar a Duo ni hacerlo sentir mal, mejor era llevarla con calma, después de todo Duo iba a vivir ahí, mucho tiempo había para que Duo se decidiera a contarle algo... Quatre le da el vaso de agua a Duo y éste después de beberla le devuelve el vaso al rubio, Duo camina curioso por la sala y observa en la mesa de al lado del sillón más pequeño una foto que llama su atención pues no la había visto antes, cuando Quatre le mostraba el departamento; Duo la agarra con sus dos manos y la observa fijamente, Quatre se da cuenta y después de dejar el vaso en el fregador se acerca a Duo posicionándose a un lado de él

Duo. Tú y tu novio... ¿quién es el otro?

Quatre. Se llama Heero Yuy

Duo. Heero Yuy

Quatre. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que había ido a la central camionera a dejar al amigo de mi novio? Pues es él

Duo. Ah ¿también es tú amigo?

Quatre. Heero es un hombre sumamente serio, me atrevería a confirmar que Trowa es su único amigo, a decir verdad si nos hablamos pero creo que no somos amigos jejeje

Duo. ¿Tan serio es?

Quatre. No afirmo que le caigo mal pero siento que tan solo me habla porque soy el novio de su mejor amigo

Duo. Ya veo

Duo sigue mirando la foto y sin soltarla se sienta en el sillón que tiene más cerca, Quatre le sigue y se sienta a su lado

Duo. Tiene unos ojos hermosos

Quatre. Es bastante atractivo, lo confieso

Duo. ¿Y por qué viajó? Dijiste que fue de urgencia ¿verdad?

Quatre. Sí, acaba de fallecer su papá

Quatre le da a Duo la noticia mostrándose muy triste, Duo voltea a ver a su amigo con asombro al oír la noticia y nuevamente vuelve a ver la fotografía llevando sus dedos de la mano derecha hacia la foto la cual acaricia

Duo. Pobrecito, debe sentirse muy mal

Quatre. Imagínate, nunca conoció a su mamá, no tiene hermanos y hace dos años que no veía a su padre, solo se hablaban por teléfono, pronto su papá iba a cumplir años y él le iba a dar la sorpresa de ir a visitarlo, pero pasó esto... ¿y sabes que es lo peor?

Duo. ¿Qué?

Quatre. Que no pudo llorar, pero si hubieras visto sus ojos Duo...

Duo. Ay, ya no me digas, ya sentí muy feo

Quatre. Tienes razón, mejor no hablemos más de eso

Los dos se enserian mucho y Duo observa por varios segundos la fotografía dejándola después en su lugar, Quatre también se pone de pie y se dirige a la cocina para poner café en la cafetera ya que a Trowa le gustaba mucho el café que él preparaba y éste no tardaba en llegar... el timbre suena y como Quatre está ocupado poniendo el café Duo se ofrece a abrir la puerta, cuando la abre se da cuenta que es Trowa el que ha llegado, sin duda se veía tan atractivo como en la fotografía, Trowa observa fijamente a Duo y frunce el ceño ¿qué hacía ese hombre en el departamento de "su novio"? el trenzado sonríe y se hace a un lado dejando pasar a Trowa quien entra sin titubear, seguramente Quatre le tenía una explicación para la presencia de esa persona en su departamento; el rubio ve entrar a su novio y muy feliz se acerca a él dándole un afectivo beso en la mejilla, Trowa aún estaba muy serio y enseguida Quatre se da cuenta el porque así que sonríe ampliamente, se acerca a Duo y colocándole las manos sobre los hombros voltea a ver a Trowa

Quatre. Mi amor, él es Duo Maxwell, amigo de la infancia

Duo. Mucho gusto

Trowa. ¿Duo?... ah, ya recuerdo

Quatre. ¿Lo recuerdas? Pero si solo te hablé de él una vez

Quatre sonriendo ampliamente suelta a Duo y se acerca a Trowa dándole un fuerte abrazo

Quatre. Eres maravilloso, te acuerdas siempre de lo que digo, por muy efímero que sea

Trowa. Claro que lo recuerdo

Trowa acaricia los cabellos de su novio e intenta sonreírle pero la verdad es que no podía, conocía a Heero desde que estaban en la Preparatoria y también había conocido al papá de su amigo a quien le tenía un gran aprecio, por eso estaba muy triste por la muerte de éste, y más aún porque no podía estar junto a su amigo en esos momentos, al día siguiente tenía una práctica muy importante a la que no podía faltar, Quatre entiende lo que siente Trowa y que por eso no le sonríe como siempre y entonces le sujeta con fuerza la mano

Quatre. Estoy contigo

Trowa. Lo sé gracias... pero yo no puedo estar con él, realmente me siento muy mal

Quatre. Él comprende, sabe que estas con él en estos momentos

Trowa. Y lo peor es que no hubo nada que pudiera decir o hacer para hacerlo sentir mejor

Quatre. Ya no te atormentes Trowa

Quatre abraza cariñosamente a su novio y él le corresponde el abrazo de la misma forma, por su parte Duo miraba asombrado la escena, nunca antes había visto en una pareja reflejada tan confianza y tanto apoyo, se notaba a leguas el amor que se tenían, que envidia sentía, si Traize hubiera sido así con él de comprensivo y amoroso muy seguramente no se encontraría ahí, muy seguramente él también hubiera podido conocer el amor... Quatre y Trowa se sueltan y el rubio regala a su novio un beso tierno en los labios, Duo sonríe y toma asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala, Trowa también se sienta pero en otro sillón y Quatre va a la cocina por unas galletas ya que el café aún no estaba

Trowa. ¿Y que te trae por aquí Duo?

El novio de Quatre intentaba romper el hielo, siempre era amable con los amigos de su novio y trataba de ser sociable aunque él no lo era mucho que digamos, Duo se da cuenta del esfuerzo y sonríe

Duo. Ya voy a vivir aquí

Trowa. ¿Aquí en la ciudad?

Duo. Y con Quatre

Trowa enseguida voltea hacia con Quatre y lo mira seriamente ¿su novio iba a vivir con otro? El rubio mira a su novio y se da cuenta que éste necesitaba una explicación, Trowa era celoso, no mucho al grado de ser obsesivo pero sí al grado de que sobreprotegía a Quatre, ya que salvo su hermana mayor y Heero él no tenía a nadie además de Quatre, su novio era para él todo... Quatre sonríe y se acerca a Duo agarrándole la mano izquierda y mostrándosela a Trowa

Quatre. No te preocupes, Duo es casado

Trowa. ¿Ca... sado? Pero es muy joven

Duo. Sí, me casé a los 15 años

Trowa. ¡¿Quince años!

Duo. Sí, mis padres me casaron

Trowa. Ya veo ¿y dónde está tu esposa?

Duo. ¿Esposa? No, me casé con un hombre

Trowa abre con amplitud sus ojos, no podía creer que ese chico estuviera casado y más aún con un hombre ¿acaso era legal?

Trowa. Pero que raro

Duo. ¿Por qué?

Trowa. Aquí no es legal el matrimonio homosexual

Duo. Lo sé pero no me casé por la vía legal

Trowa. Tampoco es legal religiosamente

Duo. En el pueblo de donde venimos Quatre y yo sí

Trowa. Que extraño

Duo. Sí, un poco

Quatre sonríe ampliamente, él sabía muy bien de las costumbres de su pueblo pero para su novio todo eso resultaba muy extraño, ojalá el matrimonio homosexual fuera legal en todos los sentidos, así no dudaría ni un poco en hacer a Quatre su esposo... el rubio se va a la cocina y sirve los cafés en las tazas, sentándose a un lado de Trowa después de repartirlas, Trowa aún estaba muy serio y Duo no dejaba de pensar en aquel pobre muchacho de la foto, a Quatre no le gustaba ese ambiente y enseguida saca plática contándoles a los dos presentes lo interesante de su trabajo y más aún cuando el Doctor del consultorio donde él trabajaba le había prometido un lugar ahí ya cuando saliera de su carrera, sin duda estaba muy emocionado platicándoles, Duo le ponía atención a medias, de repente había pensado en Traize ¿qué estaría haciendo? ¿qué reacción habría tenido al ver que lo había abandonado? ¿estaría muy enojado? ¿y si se ponía a buscarlo? De repente le entra aquel temor de que Traize pueda buscarlo, y peor aún, encontrarlo, porque si fuera así entonces Traize no lo iba a dejar ir, lo conocía tan bien que sabía que era capaz de encerrarlo con tal de retenerlo para que no lo volviera a dejar; y en cuanto a Trowa no dejaba de pensar en Heero y su padre, recordaba aquellos días en que cuando su amigo y él salían temprano de la Preparatoria solían ayudarle al papá de Heero en su negocio de herrería, el papá de Heero era un hombre bueno y trabajador que había sido abandonado por su esposa cuando su hijo apenas tenía 2 años de edad, esa mujer fría había abandonado a su propio Heero dejándolo con su padre, Heero había crecido sin su madre a quien a pesar de todo no le guardaba rencor... de pronto Trowa se agacha apoyando su rostro sobre sus rodillas, un nudo se le hacía en la garganta, el padre de Heero había sido como su padre, él había perdido al suyo en un accidente cuando tenía 8 años y a su madre junto con él quedándose tan solo él y su hermana con una tía quien los quería mucho pero casi siempre estaba de viaje... Duo y Quatre miran a Trowa y enseguida el rubio apoya sus manos en la espalda de Trowa susurrándole a su oído lo mucho que lo apoyaba y Duo tan solo baja su mirada, el ambiente se sentía muy pesado, Trowa se levanta nuevamente y sonríe a Quatre tratando de tranquilizarlo ya que no le gustaba que se pusiera así por problemas suyos, el novio del rubio traía los ojos brillosos, no lloraba a pesar de lo triste que estaba

Trowa. Mejor me voy

Quatre. ¿Seguro?

Trowa. Sí, Cathy me espera

Quatre. Si quieres te puedes quedar a dormir

Trowa. No, hoy no, pero gracias

Quatre. Esta bien, cuídate mucho mi amor

Trowa. Sí

Quatre. ¿Mañana vienes?

Trowa. No, mañana llega Heero por la noche y quiero estar con él

Quatre. Comprendo, dale mi pésame por favor

Trowa. Claro que sí

Trowa se para y Quatre al mismo tiempo que él, el novio de Quatre estira su mano despidiéndose del trenzado y diciéndole que le ha dado gusto conocerlo a pesar de las condiciones y que lo disculpara por no se más cordial, pero Duo comprende la situación en la que le tocó conocerlo y sonriendo también se despide diciendo que no se preocupe y que para él también ha sido un placer conocerlo, Quatre acompaña a Trowa hasta la puerta y sujetándole el rostro con ambas manos se pone de puntitas y le da un beso pequeño en los labios, Trowa se agacha y abraza con fuerza a Quatre, si el rubio no hubiera estado a su lado en esos momentos sin duda estaría mucho peor de lo que estaba en esos momentos... por fin Trowa se va y Quatre cierra ya la puerta con llave, ya era de noche y era hora de dormir, Duo sonríe a su amigo y se acerca a él

Quatre. ¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué me miras así?

Duo. Tú y Trowa son muy unidos

Quatre. Bastante, nos apoyamos mucho

Duo. Que envidia me dan

Quatre. ¿Por qué?

Duo. Porque Traize... no, no es nada

Duo sonríe tristemente y desviando su mirada observa nuevamente la fotografía de hace rato, Quatre voltea después también y después mira nuevamente a Duo

Quatre. ¿En qué piensas?

Duo. En ustedes tres, son muy fuertes

Quatre. ¿Fuertes?

Duo. Hay cosas de las que me quejo, que egoísta soy

Quatre. No digas eso

Duo. En el café mientras me contabas lo de Trowa... aquí cuando me contaste lo de Heero y lo que sé de ti y al verlos a ti y a tu novio juntos... de verdad los admiro

Quatre. ¿Y tú Duo? ¿qué tan fuerte has sido? ¿por qué no me quieres contar?

Duo mueve su cabeza a los lados y sonriendo se va a su habitación pasándole de lado a Quatre, sentía ganas de llorar, recordar lo que había vivido con Traize le hacía sentirse mal, era un hombre que lo había lastimado física y sexualmente, a su lado las cosas malas habían sido mucho mayores que las buenas, difícilmente esas heridas iban a poder sanar... Quatre mira a su amigo irse a la habitación y se pone triste, no cabía duda, junto a Traize había vivido cosas malas, Duo en la habitación abre su maleta la cual tan solo tenía cosas personales que no eran ropa ya que todo ésta estaba en la maleta que le habían robado, el rubio estaba en su habitación y Duo va ahí para pedirle ropa con la que pudiera dormir, su amigo le presta amablemente y el trenzado se va a su habitación a cambiar; Quatre recuerda que las sábanas que tiene la cama donde va a dormir Duo tienen mucho tiempo puestas así que va a llevarle unas limpias, la puerta de la habitación estaba entreabierta y ya Duo se estaba cambiando, no traía puesta la camiseta, Quatre se asoma sin abrir la puerta y lo que ve le asombra, Duo tenía moretes en su espalda, y no unos cuantos, tenía la espalda muy lastimada, el rubio se entristece mucho y abre por fin la puerta, Duo se había alcanzado a poner la camisa cuando Quatre había abierto la puerta y enseguida voltea, las miradas de ambos se cruzan y los ojos de Duo estaban muy abiertos

Duo. ¿Qué pasa?

Quatre. Te golpeaba ¿verdad?

Duo aprieta su mano derecha al escuchar a Quatre, su amigo lo había descubierto, había descubierto eso que no le quería contar, el trenzado asiente con la cabeza sin hablar mostrándose muy triste, Quatre entra a la habitación y deja las sábanas sobre la cama, Duo se sienta sobre ésta y Quatre a su lado, el rubio miraba a su amigo y él miraba hacia el suelo

Quatre. ¿Me quieres contar?

Duo niega con la cabeza sin dejar de ver el suelo, el rubio se acerca más y le agarra una mano con las dos de él y las aprieta, Duo voltea a ver a su amigo y se pone de pie, Quatre le suelta las manos y lo mira fijamente, el trenzado se pone frente a su amigo y se quita la camisa, Quatre asombrado se pone de pie y mira a su amigo, en el pecho también tenía moretes, Duo cierra sus ojos cuando Quatre toca su pecho con la mano derecha, tocando un morete en especial, el más grande, había sido hecho por Traize con un cinto, Duo abre sus ojos y mira también su morete

Duo. No quise que me hiciera el amor, estaba muy borracho y me pego varias veces... aún así me violó, eso fue hace como un mes

A Quatre se le cristalizan los ojos de tan solo escuchar esa pequeñita historia ¿cómo podía alguien hacer algo así?

Quatre. ¿También te violaba?

Duo. La mayoría de las veces, pocas veces era de acuerdo mutuo

Quatre. Duo...

Quatre abraza con ternura a su amigo y él le corresponde el abrazo, el trenzado se pone la camisa de nuevo cuando ambos se sueltan y los dos se sientan otra vez en la cama, Duo comienza a contarle a Quatre su historia desde el principio, contándole lo de Wufei y por último le cuenta lo que había sucedido con su esposo y su supuesto amigo Zechs, el rubio oye la parte última y se tapa la boca con la mano derecha comenzando a salir de sus ojos un par de lágrimas, Duo si que la había pasado mal al lado de Traize, el trenzado también suelta el llanto y enseguida Quatre se avienta a sus brazos dándole un fuerte y afectuoso abrazo, los dos lloraban y Duo temblaba, era la primera vez que se desahogaba con alguien, la primera vez que contaba de esa forma como se sentía y todo lo que había vivido y Quatre no podía entender lo mucho que Duo había aguantado a Traize, había sufrido mucho a su lado ¿y todavía se atrevía a decir que él era el fuerte? Sin duda Duo había tenido que soportar mucho y eso también era digno de admirarse... Duo se seca las lágrimas y mira a Quatre intentando sonreír, el rubio también se limpia las lágrimas y también mira a Duo

Duo. ¿Entiendes por que no quería contarlo?

Quatre. Sí

Duo. Decir que tu propio esposo te golpeaba así y te violaba no es fácil

Quatre. ¿Por qué no lo dejaste antes?

Duo. Por miedo

Quatre. ¿Miedo de qué?

Duo. Estaba solo Quatre, solo lo tenía a él, mis padres me dijeron que si dejaba a Traize ya no volviera con ellos, que me olvidara de la familia

Quatre. Ya veo

Duo. Pero supongo que todo tiene su límite ¿no? y yo llegué al mío

Quatre. Duo, ahora me tienes a mí, cuentas con todo mi apoyo ¿si?

Duo. Muchas gracias, te quiero

Quatre. Yo también te quiero

Los amigos se dan un último abrazo antes de que Quatre se salga de la habitación de Duo, por fin su amigo se había abierto con él y se sentía feliz, a la vez también estaba muy molesto, tenía años sin ver a Traize pero por lo que había oído de Duo era suficiente para odiarlo, sin duda ese era un ser despreciable

Al día siguiente por la mañana Duo se levanta muy temprano y prepara el desayuno, Quatre le había contado que entraba al consultorio a las 8 de la mañana y que se levantaba temprano para bañarse y arreglarse así que él se levanta antes que su amigo para prepararle el desayuno y cuando Quatre sale de bañarse éste ya está servido, el rubio sonríe ampliamente al ver lo que había hecho su amigo y muy contento se sienta para desayunar, Duo sirve lo de ambos y también se sienta

Quatre. Que rico huele, yo soy pésimo cocinando, lo único que sé hacer es café

Duo. Pues de ahora en adelante yo me encargo del desayuno, comida y cena

Quatre. Que bien

Duo. Yo sé varias recetas, la esposa de Otto me pasó muchas

Quatre. ¿La esposa de Otto?

Duo. Sí, un compañero de trabajo de Traize

Duo sonriendo comienza a comer lo que había preparado y Quatre poniéndose serio observa a su amigo, ahora hablaba de Traize como si nada, hasta le sonreía, el rubio también comienza a comer pero viendo a Duo quien se da cuenta de la mirada de su amigo y lo observa fijamente

Duo. ¿Qué pasa?

Quatre. Tú también eres fuerte

Duo. ¿Crees?

Quatre. Sí, ahora soy yo quien te admira

Los dos se sonríen y nuevamente comen, Quatre termina primero y se pone de pie, debía de cambiarse y arreglarse para ya poderse ir al consultorio pero antes de que se vaya a su habitación Duo lo detiene, Quatre observa a su amigo esperando a ver que le dice éste, Duo se pone un poco nervioso y junta repetidas veces sus dedos índice, Quatre no entiende que es lo que Duo le quiere pedir y se acerca a él

Quatre. Dime

Duo. Quatre, quiero trabajar

Quatre. ¿Quieres trabajar?

Duo. Sí, no creerás que voy a estar de estorbo aquí todo el tiempo ¿o sí?

Quatre. No eres un estorbo Duo

Duo. El muerto y el arrimado a los dos días apesta

Quatre. No digas eso

Duo. Mis ahorros son pocos, bueno, los de Traize, y tu no ganas mucho ¿o sí?

Quatre. Pues no

Duo. ¿Lo ves?

Quatre. Esta bien ¿y qué sabes hacer?

Duo se queda pensativo durante mucho tiempo, se ponía a pensar y realmente no sabía hacer nada, todo el tiempo se la pasaba en casa sin hacer nada, lo único que sabía hacer bien era cocinar y hacer quehaceres domésticos

Duo. Pues trabajo de campo, y eso si me acuerdo

Quatre. Mnh, aquí en la ciudad no sirve

Duo. Comprendo

Quatre. Cocinas rico ¿no?

Duo. Pues si

Quatre. Ah, pero se necesitan estudios de gastronomía, digo, si quieres un buen empleo

Duo. ¿Entonces?

Quatre. ¿Mesero? ¿mensajero? ¿en la oficina postal?

Duo. Mesero tal vez, mensajero y cartero no creo, no conozco la ciudad

Quatre. Tienes razón... mira, mañana el consultorio no abre, mañana te ayudo a buscar ¿qué dices? ¿si?

Duo. Está bien

Quatre. Bueno, ahora me tengo que arreglar para irme

Duo. Sí

Quatre se va a su habitación apresurado, le gustaba llegar muy temprano al trabajo porque así su jefe lo dejaba salir un poco más temprano y eso lo aprovechaba para ver a Trowa porque aunque estaban en la misma Universidad no tenían el tiempo que querían para verse, muchas veces Trowa iba a su departamento, la mayoría de las veces porque a él le daba pena ir a casa de Trowa, con Cathy no había problema porque se llevaban bien pero a su tía no le caía del todo bien, Leia Barton, esa mujer era muy estricta en cuanto a educación y moral y el hecho de que su sobrino fuera homosexual no le caía en gracia, además de eso, Mariemaia Barton, prima de Trowa era una chica muy caprichosa y que siempre le hacía bromas, por eso no le gustaba ir a casa de Trowa, y eso a él no le molestaba ya que sabía muy bien como eran tanto su tía como su prima... Quatre termina de arreglarse y se despide de Duo quien lavaba la loza sucia, el rubio le informa que no va a ir a comer porque de ahí se va a la Universidad y Duo sonriendo dice que está bien, por fin Quatre se va y Duo se queda solo mirando desde la cocina el resto del departamento

Duo. ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?... ya sé, buscaré trabajo y le daré la sorpresa a Quatre

Duo muy contento se seca las manos y va a la habitación de Quatre para ver que ropa ponerse, su amigo le había dicho que mientras se compraba ropa usara de la suya y entonces le toma la palabra, Duo escoge del clóset un par de jeans azul marino y una camisa roja con cuello circular, la ropa le queda perfecta porque los pantalones eran un poco largos ya que se había dado cuenta que era algunos centímetros más alto que su amigo, así que esos pantalones le venían bien, y por la camisa no había problema ya que los dos eran igual de delgados, también el pantalón le quedaba bien de la cintura, los zapatos si que no le quedaban, Duo era medio número más grande pero afortunadamente zapatos si tenía, así que ya estaba listo para irse, Quatre le había advertido de la ciudad y aunque él tenía miedo de salir solo decide hacerlo, así que agarra las llaves que Quatre le había dado y sale del departamento con unos cuantos billetes en la mano... Duo muy campante y sonriente camina por las calles viendo todo con detenimiento, estaba asombrado, la ciudad tenía grandes edificaciones y muchos letreros luminosos, seguramente de noche se veían muy bonitos, Duo entra a un centro comercial y ve local por local para ver en cual se solicitaba algún empleado, después de caminar pasando varios locales ve que en uno solicitan empleado (a), Duo entra, se trataba de una joyería, la encargada se acerca a él y le pregunta que se le ofrece a lo que Duo contesta que va por el trabajo, la mujer hace que Duo retroceda unos pasos para poder verlo bien, físicamente estaba bien, podía incluso hasta atraer clientes pero para su gusto se veía algo tonto así que le comienza a hacer preguntas, Duo le cuenta que viene de un pueblo y que nunca ha trabajado, la encargada se convence de que para nada le convenía de empleado y le dice que la vacante ya está ocupada y para no levantar sospecha quita enseguida el letrero, Duo agacha la cabeza y triste sigue caminando, la mujer al ver que se aleja nuevamente pone el letrero...

Duo continúa caminando por los locales llegando a uno donde se solicita empleado de turno completo, era una agencia de viajes y Duo entra muy contento con la esperanza de ser contratado, un hombre lo recibe y amablemente le ofrece asiento para comenzar a entrevistarlo, Duo se sienta sonriendo, el hombre le pregunta su grado de estudios y él le contesta que solo acabó la secundaria, sin hacer más preguntas el hombre le dice a Duo que él no tiene el perfil que busca y que no puede trabajar ahí pero sin perder la amabilidad lo despide de mano y deseándole suerte en la búsqueda de empleo, Duo muy triste sale también del local continuando su búsqueda, y así pasa por un local de perfumes, por una galería de arte contemporáneo, por una zapatería, por una tienda de ropa, etcétera, pero en ninguno de esos negocios él cumple con el perfil así que ya se resigna a salirse de ese centro comercial, seguramente en la ciudad había muchos más así que sale de ahí, un hombre lo había estado observando desde lejos cuando pedía trabajo en los distintos locales pero sin éxito y sonríe ampliamente, él era el blanco perfecto, era bastante guapo y lo suficientemente distraído como para caer así que se acerca a él, Duo voltea y le sonríe amablemente, el hombre se presenta como Robert y Duo confiado también dice su nombre

Robert. Veo que buscas empleo

Duo. Si ¿cómo supo?

Robert. Te vi entrar a varios lugares a pedir trabajo

Duo. Si pero aquí la gente exige mucho, que dizque no tengo estudios, que dizque no tengo experiencia ¿qué todo eso es necesario para trabajar aquí?

Robert. Jajajaja, veo que no eres de aquí

Duo. No, vengo de fuera

Robert. No te desanimes, no todos los trabajos son así

Duo. ¿En verdad?

Robert. En verdad, yo tengo el trabajo ideal para ti, no necesitas ni estudios ni experiencia

Duo. ¡¿En serio!

Ingenuamente Duo se pone muy contento y sonríe ampliamente, el hombre también sonríe pero con malicia, el trenzado muy entusiasmado le pregunta de que es el trabajo, el hombre coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Duo y lo encamina hacia su automóvil, Duo duda un poco pero se tranquiliza cuando el hombre le muestra su credencial de elector y además la credencial del lugar donde trabajaba, Duo se confía y sube al automóvil, el hombre por fin para el auto en un pequeño edificio de 3 pisos que no se veía muy bien, Duo mira y vuelve a preguntar que es lo que debe de hacer pero el hombre no le contesta, tan solo sonríe y le abre la puerta para que baje, Duo baja y ambos entran al edificio, suben las escaleras hasta el piso 2 y el hombre abre la puerta número 6, ambos entran y Duo observa el lugar, parecía un estudio de fotografía, en el piso estaba un colchón y alrededor de éste varias cámaras tanto fotográficas como de video, Duo voltea a ver al señor con mucha desconfianza

Duo. ¿Qué es éste lugar?

Robert. Tranquilo, aquí vas a modelar

Duo. ¿Mode... lar?

Robert. Sí, frente a las cámaras

Duo. Pero yo no sé modelar

Robert. Te enseñas

Duo. Mnh, no creo, mejor me voy

Robert. A no, si no quieres éste empleo al menos déjame tomarte unas fotos para que me pagues la gasolina que gasté en traerte

Duo. Te la pago, traigo dinero

Robert. No me sirve porque el propietario me va a pedir pruebas de que efectivamente traje a alguien para el puesto

Duo. Pero no quiero

Robert. Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien

El señor se acerca a Duo y le acaricia el hombro, Duo lo mira con mucha desconfianza y se aleja de él

Robert. No te asustes

Duo. Me quiero ir

Robert. ¿Por qué no te interesa el trabajo? Pagan bien y no te esfuerzas en nada

Duo. ¿Si?

Robert. Claro, mira, te enseño unas fotos

El hombre se aleja de Duo y va hacia una de las cajas que tenían en el suelo, agarra unas fotos y se las entrega a Duo, el trenzado las mira detenidamente, en su totalidad eran hombres, todos se veían bastante jóvenes, no pasaban de los 25 años, la mayoría de las fotos estaban tomadas con ellos vestidos y pocas tenían a chicos completamente desnudos, Duo se sonroja y mira al señor

Duo. Esto es pornografía

Robert. No, es arte

Duo. ¿Arte?

Robert. Nosotros vemos los desnudos como un arte

Duo. No sabía eso

Robert. ¿Sabes cuanto vas a ganar por sesión de fotos?

Duo. ¿Cuánto?

Robert. 2000 dólares

Duo. Es mucho

Robert. Sí ¿no es fabuloso?

Duo. Sí

Robert. Y como podrás ver, no es necesario que te desnudes

Duo. Entonces sí

Robert. ¿Te animas?

Duo. Sí

Robert. Bien, empezamos hoy ¿te parece?

Duo. Sí

El trenzado se sonroja mucho y mira nuevamente el colchón mientras el otro sonreía ampliamente, su jefe sin duda iba a estar muy contento, ese hombre si que estaba muy bien, tenía un cuerpo excelente y unos ojos preciosos, eso sin contar su fino y lindo rostro, el hombre le muestra a Duo las prendas que tienen y Duo escoge unos short ajustados y bastante cortos junto con un chaleco de cuero negro y muy apenado se pone esa ropa, sale del vestidor para dirigirse al colchón, los moretes de su pecho llaman la atención de Robert quien se acerca a él muy asombrado

Robert. ¿Quién te pega?

Duo. Eso no importa ¿comenzamos?

El hombre vuelve a sonreír y asiente con la cabeza indicándole a Duo que se siente en el colchón, él muy apenado se sienta, Robert le indica que para la primera foto se abra de piernas y coloque su mano derecha sobre su pecho y la otra cerca de su entrepierna pero sobre la pierna y sonría a la cámara, Duo acepta y tímidamente hace la pose, el hombre se muerde el labio inferior, ese chico era sin duda muy sexy

Robert. Muy bien, me gusta

Duo. ¿Y ahora?

Robert. Mnh... ponte de bruces, voltea a la cámara y tócate el trasero

Duo. Me da pena

Robert. Ya hiciste la otra, ésta es más fácil

Duo. Esta bien

Duo hace caso y hace la pose, Robert estaba fascinado, ese chico si que estaba tonto al igual que los otros, Duo sabía que eso que hacía estaba mal pero todo era por serle de ayuda a su amigo y no ser una carga para él... Duo hace en total 20 fotos con distintos trajes y fijándose en el reloj ve que ya es casi el mediodía, entonces se quita esa ropa y se pone la que traía antes, se acerca a Robert y estira su mano, él mete su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y saca de ahí un bulto de dinero sacando de ahí no solo los 2000 dólares, sino que saca en total 3000 dólares ya que sin duda esas fotos se iban a vender bastante bien, Duo muy contento se despide del hombre y él sonriendo le dice que lo devolverá de donde lo trajo, entonces ambos salen del lugar y subiéndose al auto el hombre deja a Duo en el mismo centro comercial y le dice que mañana lo espera donde mismo a la misma hora para otra sesión de fotos, Duo acepta y se va del centro comercial al departamento de Quatre caminando, estaba muy cerca de ahí, estaba contento con sus 3000 dólares, pero no debía decirle a su amigo la procedencia de ese dinero, seguramente él lo iba a regañar

Por la noche llega Quatre al departamento bastante cansado, lo primero que hace es llegar a su habitación y aventar los zapatos que lo estaban matando, se acuesta en la cama tranquilamente y después se levanta de golpe sentándose sobre la cama, ahora que se daba cuenta no había visto a Duo ahí así que se pone de pie para irlo a buscar a su habitación pero en ese momento llega Duo al departamento con dos grandes bolsas de supermercado en las manos, Quatre lo mira asombrado, su amigo traía mucha despensa, Duo sonríe y deja las bolsas en la barra de la cocina

Duo. Hola ¿cómo te fue?

Quatre. Bien pero ¿por qué compraste tanto?

Duo. Te quería ayudar

Quatre. Pero es muchísimo, me dijiste que tus ahorros no son muchos

Duo. Y no lo son

Quatre. ¿Entonces?

Duo. Tú no digas nada y disfruta de esto

Quatre. Supongo que mañana ya comienzas a trabajar ¿verdad? mañana te buscamos empleo

Duo. No hace falta

Quatre. ¿Pero por qué no? en la mañana estaba entusiasmado con la idea

Duo. Es que ya tengo trabajo

Quatre. ¿Saliste solo? Te dije que...

Duo. Se lo que me dijiste Quatre

Quatre. ¿Y en qué trabajas?

Duo silva contento una canción y comienza a guardar lo que había comprado sin contestarle a Quatre, el rubio se enoja y se acerca a Duo quitándole una lata de atún que traía en la mano y poniéndose al frente suyo colocando ambas manos en su cadera y observando a su amigo duramente

Quatre. ¿En qué trabajas Duo?

Duo. No es importante

Quatre. ¿No será algo malo?

Duo. No, para nada

Quatre. Aquí es muy común el tráfico de drogas y otros negocios sucios ¿no es ninguno de esos verdad? dime que no

Duo. No... de verdad

Quatre. ¿Y por qué no me quieres decir?

Duo. Ay bueno, es de... afanador

Quatre. ¿Afanador?

Quatre deja la lata sobre la barra y sigue observando a su amigo

Quatre. Pero eso no te va a dejar buena paga, no para comprar todas estas cosas

Duo. Por algo se empieza amigo

Quatre. Esta bien, como quieras

Duo continúa acomodando la despensa y Quatre se queda muy preocupado por su amigo, ser afanador no le parecía el trabajo ideal para Duo pero él se veía contento así que sin decir más se va a su cuarto a ponerse la pijama y regresa a la cocina, Duo ya había acomodado los víveres y ahora preparaba unos panes franceses sirviéndolos con chocolate caliente, los dos comienzan a cenar y Duo observa a Quatre quien estaba pensativo

Duo. ¿En qué piensas?

Quatre. Trowa me llamó hace rato al celular, Heero está aquí

Duo. Ah que bien

Quatre. Sí, ésta en estos momentos con él

Duo. Necesita mucho apoyo ese muchacho

Quatre. Sí

Duo. Si no es indiscreción ¿cómo se conocieron?

Quatre. ¿Heero y Trowa? Pues verás, eran compañeros de Preparatoria

Duo. Ah ¿y Heero también está en la Universidad donde están tu y tú novio?

Quatre. No, él estudia Artes

Duo. ¿Artes?

Quatre. Sí, es pintor, sabe de escultura y de música, también un poco de literatura

Duo. ¿Existe una carrera así?

Quatre. No exactamente, estudia diseño pero en su Universidad hay varios talleres

Duo. Que interesante

Quatre. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Duo. Sí

Quatre. ¿Por qué tanto interés en él?

Duo. No

Duo mueve su cabeza varias veces en negativa y se pone muy rojo, Quatre sonríe y da una mordida a uno de sus panes, Duo baja la mirada y Quatre ríe por lo bajo, Duo voltea a verlo y sonríe también

Duo. Ya, no me mires así

Quatre. Lo siento, perdóname

El rubio nuevamente ríe y termina de comerse sus panes y su chocolate, los dos se quedan en silencio mientras terminan y al hacerlo cada quien lleva sus trastes al lavadero de trastes, nuevamente se sientan en la mesa, Duo observa curioso a Quatre y él al darse cuenta de eso sonríe a su amigo, los dos sonríen y nuevamente Duo se sonroja

Quatre. ¿Qué pasa?

Duo. Es que hay algo que te quería preguntar

Quatre. Dime

Duo. Ayer Trowa dijo que no se quedaba a dormir, que otro día, ¿acaso es que ustedes...?

Quatre. ¿Qué si tenemos relaciones sexuales?

Duo. Pues... sí

Quatre. Sí Duo, si las tenemos

Los dos amigos muy sonrojados se comienzan a reír, Duo mira pícaramente a Quatre y éste se sonroja aún más mirando con dificultad a su amigo

Duo. Oye Quatre, pero no están casados

Quatre. ¿Y eso qué? además no nos podemos casar

Duo. Bueno es que... yo lo hice por primera vez el día de mi boda

Quatre. Supongo, oye pero ¿lo hiciste a los quince años?

Duo. Sí ¿tú cuando lo hiciste por primera vez?

Quatre baja unos instantes su mirada y después nuevamente la sube, Duo esperaba ansioso la respuesta, no se imaginaba a Quatre en esas situaciones con esa cara de ángel que se cargaba, pero a la vez se notaba lo mucho que él y Trowa se amaban así que no era extraño que una pareja tan unida como ellos ya estuvieran teniendo relaciones sin estar casados o comprometidos

Quatre. Tenía diecinueve

Duo. ¿Y ahora cuantos tienes?

Quatre. Veinte

Duo. Vaya

Quatre. ¿Empecé tarde?

Duo. No, está muy bien... ¿y fue con Trowa?

Quatre. Sí

Duo. Que bonito

Quatre. Sí, fue hermoso, me trató muy bien y no solo por ser mi primera vez

Duo. ¿Y tenían mucho de novios?

Quatre. Teníamos saliendo dos meses

Duo. ¿Apenas dos meses? Que pronto

Quatre. Sí, es que nos amamos

Duo. Sí, se ve... y cuéntame, como pasó

Duo estaba muy interesado en saber como Trowa y Quatre habían llegado a dar ese paso tan grande e importante, ya que él lo había hecho casi por obligación, porque los casados "debían" de hacer eso, porque como decía Traize "era su obligación como esposo" pero fuera de eso no sabía como era hacerlo realmente porque querías estar con esa persona tan especial... los amigos se van a la habitación de Quatre para charlar más cómodamente, Quatre estaba sentado con los pies estirados recargado en la cabecera de la cama y Duo acostado sobre su codo izquierdo a pies de la cama encontrándose transversalmente con su amigo, Quatre muy sonrojado comienza a platicar

Quatre. La verdad es que no lo planeamos, vino un día como de costumbre a mi departamento y charlamos como siempre, ya se iba a ir pero comenzó a llover a cántaros y entonces ya no podía irse, se quedó otro rato en lo que pasaba la lluvia, yo fui a mi cuarto por unas velas porque se fue la luz y encontré un par de ellas, prendí una para ver que tanto nos alumbraba y lo vi a él afuera de mi cuarto, observándome con una gran sonrisa, también le sonreí y deposite aquella vela en el suelo, me dirigí a otra y también la prendí, yo le estaba dando la espalda a Trowa y cuando me puse de pie sentí sus brazos sobre mi pecho y el suyo contra mi espalda, se acercó a mi oído y dijo que me amaba, era la primera vez que me lo decía, enseguida volteé y nos besamos, me miró a los ojos y yo también le dije que lo amaba, se acercó a mí y como nunca antes lo había hecho me abrazó con fuerza y me besó tiernamente, bajó por mi cuello y desabotonó lentamente el botón superior de mi camiseta, me llevó hacia la cama cuidando que no tiráramos las dos velas y me acostó lentamente subiéndose enseguida a la cama conmigo, a un lado de mi y nos besamos nuevamente, el bajó sus manos a mi cintura y atrajo mi cuerpo al suyo, su mano derecha me desabotonó los demás botones de la camisa y besó mi pecho, subió de nuevo y antes de besarme le sujeté el rostro con mis manos, me miró atento, yo le sonreí y le confesé que nunca antes lo había hecho, pensé que se iba a burlar de mi pero al contrario de eso me sonrió ampliamente y me dijo que él también era virgen, nos besamos nuevamente y entonces me quitó la ropa, prenda por prenda, tan lento y delicado como pudo y yo le ayudé a él a quitarse la suya, nos besamos antes de cualquier otro contacto, las velas nos alumbraban poco pero yo vi atento su rostro y sentía sus manos dirigirse a mis piernas, creo que tú sabes el resto ¿no?

Duo. ¿Cuál resto?

Quatre. Como que cual, pues comenzó el coito

Duo. Ah ¿y como fue?

Quatre. Pues muy lindo también, confieso que me moría del dolor pero sus manos apretando las mías y su calma para penetrarme me hicieron sentir mejor, no dejó en ningún momento de besarme y cuando terminó me miró tiernamente a los ojos, yo vi en los suyos un brillo especial, apretó con fuerza otra vez mi mano y nos quedamos dormidos, con las velas encendidas ¿tu crees? Bien nos quemamos y ni en cuenta

Duo. Que bonita historia

Quatre. No te pregunto la tuya porque ya me imagino

Duo. Te equivocas, nuestra primera vez fue la única vez que realmente disfruté

Quatre. ¿De verdad?

Duo. Sí, llegamos a la casa que sus papás nos regalaron, él me cargaba con ambos brazos y entramos a la casa, me llevó a la habitación y me acostó en la cama, en su rostro se veía reflejado ese deseo que me tenía, la pasión que sentía, comenzó a quitarse la ropa y estando en ropa interior se acercó y me ayudó a desnudarme, mi cuerpo temblaba, tenía yo tan solo quince años, tenía miedo, mucho miedo pero estaba decidido, si Traize iba a ser mi esposo lo iba a ser en todos los sentidos, así que cuando estuvimos los dos desnudos después de besarme tiernamente comenzó con el acto, entró en mí suavemente, sus embestidas fueron delicadas y no rudas como después acostumbró, y yo me entregué a él Quatre, me entregué porque creí que era lo que quería pero de verdad me entregué, aunque todo después se fue por la borda, pero aquella noche, esa noche ha sido de las mejores de mi vida y ya tan solo he estado con él

Quatre. Yo también solo he estado con Trowa

Duo. De verdad que me das envidia

Quatre. Algún día encontrarás a alguien como Trowa, bueno, no tanto, él es el mejor, simplemente el mejor del mundo

Duo. Nomás de verte los ojos cuando dices su nombre, de verdad que lo amas

Los amigos se ríen fuertemente, el amor estaba en el aire entre Trowa y Quatre, se notaba y eso hacía feliz a Duo, dos personas como ellos se merecían ser felices, pero también ese tal chico Heero Yuy necesitaba ser feliz ¿es que acaso ya tenía alguien con quien compartir las tristezas y penas? ¿alguien con quien estar en las buenas y en las malas como Trowa y Quatre? ¿Heero tendría pareja? Esa duda le llega de repente a la mente, ni siquiera sabía porque le interesaba, era un chico al que no conocía personalmente pero le llamaba mucho la atención, quería saber si todas las personas que habían pasado por muchas penas lograban encontrar al final de cuentas el verdadero y más puro amor, quería saber si las personas realmente alcanzaban siempre la felicidad ¿podría él incluso alcanzarla? ¿podría ese tal Heero Yuy también ser feliz? Sin duda esa clase de dudas con el tiempo iban a poder despejarse, pero por lo pronto era mejor vivir sin tratar de ver más allá, mejor era vivir el momento fuera cual fuera la situación actual, después de todo al final de cuentas el destino era quien se iba a encargar de decir la última palabra

Continuará

Hola, ya volví con capítulo 2, espero que les haya gustado, poco a poco introduciré a los demás personajes y además les prometo que no me he olvidado de Traize y Wufei, ya que siguen siendo personajes de éste fic, en el próximo capítulo ya sale Heero así que no se me desesperen queridas lectoras del grupo de las estoicas que su amo de amos ya va a aparecer aunque pobrecito, espero que no me maten por todas las cosas que le pasan al pobre, pero de eso se trata éste fic, de que no todo es miel sobre hojuelas y que siempre se va a sufrir en la vida, pero entonces, hasta ese entonces es cuando por fin se tiene una recompensa por tanto sufrimiento y les advierto de una vez que éste fic no busca ni lo cursi ni lo cruel, intentaré seguir una misma línea tanto de felicidad como de tristeza, así que estén listas para cualquier cosa, todo puede pasar, sin más que decir me retiro y espero que les esté gustando el fic, muchas gracias por leer, por opinar y por seguir leyendo, cuídense mucho y recuerden que los quiero mucho, hasta pronto

SUS REVIEWS:

**Dark Angel-chan.** Gracias por tu comentario, me siento feliz que éste y otros de mis fics sean de tu agrado, yo espero seguir escribiendo cosas que les gusten y espero que éste fic les siga gustando, así que sigue leyendo, yo siempre estare esperando sus opiniones, gracias nuevamente

**Jotaru Ryoko Yui**. Me da gusto que el capítulo anterior te haya emocionado, espero que los que vienen también sean de tu agrado y ojala me sigas dando tus opiniones que yo soy la que se emociona cuando los lee, gracias nuevamente y hasta pronto

**Forfirith-Greenleaf.** Gracias amiga por tu comentario, de verdad que me siento muy feliz cada vez que leo tus reviews, son todos muy lindos al igual que los de los demás y pues ojala esta historia te siga agradando conforme avance. Por lo de que Duo llegó al D.F. eso si no te lo aseguro pero yo viví un tiempo allá y estoy de acuerdo contigo jeje, por lo de Heero y Trowa pues creo que eran muy obvios ambos roles de estos personajes así que no te preocupes que en éste fic el 90 está en su lugar


	4. Regálame una sonrisa

Lo que el viento se llevó

By Arashi

Advertencia: Se trata de un fan fic yaoi/lemon, así que si eres intolerante al tema no lo leas, (Gundam Wing, se trata de un 13 x 02 x 01, 03 x 04)

Nota: Este fic como todos los que escribo no sigue la misma línea como en el anime, la historia se desarrolla con situaciones y tiempos distintos a los de la línea temporal original

Capítulo 3. Regálame una sonrisa

A pesar de estar lejos de él, no sentir el calor de los golpes resultaba imposible, era como si los recibiera aún y mientras dormía unas lágrimas se colaban por sus ojos mojando la almohada... a la mañana siguiente, siete de la mañana y él ya se encontraba preparando el desayuno mientras que Quatre apenas despertaba, el consultorio no iba a abrir ese día por lo que no tenía prisa en despertar, más sin embargo el penetrante olor del desayuno preparado por Duo le había despertado, el trenzado al ver a su amigo despierto con una gran sonrisa se acerca a la mesa y le abre una silla para que se siente, Quatre agradece y toma asiento mientras Duo regresa a la estufa y apaga el guisado, toma los platos y comienza a servir junto con dos vasos de jugo natural de naranja, Quatre sonríe y agradece, Duo se sienta y ambos comienzan a probar alimento

Quatre. Si sigues así me vas a malacostumbrar

Duo. No te preocupes que no pienso dejarte así que tienes cocinero para rato

Quatre sonríe apenado ante el comentario y continúan comiendo hasta que terminan, Duo se para e intenta recoger la mesa pero es detenido por Quatre que se ofrece él asear, Duo era muy servicial y merecía que de vez en cuando lo atendieran, y es que al no tener nada que hacer mientras vivía con Traize al trenzado no le quedaba de otra más que hacer los quehaceres de la casa, aún así Duo le ayuda a Quatre a recoger lo utilizado y el rubio lava los trastos sucios mientras ambos conversan

Quatre. ¿Sabes Duo? te voy a tener que dejar solo hoy

Duo. ¿Por qué?

Quatre. Como el consultorio no abre y tú ya tienes trabajo pues quedé de verme con Trowa

Duo. Ah... que pillín

Sonrojado Quatre chispea agua a Duo y ambos comienzan a reír, a Duo le parecía curioso ver a su amigo tan enamorado, cuando eran niños Quatre era bastante tímido y le daba pena hablar de amor y temas semejantes pero ahora parecía un tanto diferente aunque no dejaba de ser el Quatre tímido que él había conocido... al terminar la limpieza de la cocina Quatre se mete a bañar seguido de Duo quien se había quedado de ver con Robert para la sesión de fotos de ese día, menos mal que Quatre iba a salir porque el chico era muy capaz de pedirle que lo llevara al lugar donde trabajaba; los amigos terminan de alistarse y Quatre a puertas del departamento a punto de salir se detiene para darle un mensaje a Duo

Quatre. Hoy vienen a cenar Trowa y Heero

Duo. ¿Qué?

Quatre. Sí, Trowa hace todo lo posible por animarlo y me pidió que organizara la cena

Duo. ¡Yo cocino!

Ni tardo ni perezoso Duo se ofrece a hacer la cena de la cual hablaba Quatre, y el rubio se sorprende de tan enérgica reacción, ¿era su imaginación o a Duo le gustaba Heero? algo que le resultaba muy extraño, siendo que no le conocía salvo las fotografías que había visto en el departamento y otras que Quatre le había mostrado de un álbum

Quatre. Pensaba comprar comida China o algo así pero si quieres cocinar no hay problema

Duo. Si, yo cocino

Quatre no puede evitarse sonreír y sonríe con picardía viendo a su amigo quien pronto se sonroja al notar la intención de la sonrisa

Duo. Te digo que no me mires así

Quatre. Lo siento pero es curioso

Duo. ¿Qué cosa?

Quatre. Olvídalo, nos vemos en la noche, de con Trowa me paso a la escuela

Duo. Está bien, entonces no te espero a comer

Quatre. Así es, suerte

Duo. Igualmente

Por fin Quatre se va y Duo apurado ve el reloj dándose cuenta que se le ha hecho tarde para ver a Robert así que solo espera unos minutos, lo suficiente para que ya Quatre no estuviera a los alrededores y sale del departamento cerrando éste y guardando las llaves del departamento en la bolsa de su pantalón, el centro comercial no se encontraba lejos así que se va caminando a prisa y para cuando llega ya Robert estaba ahí viendo su reloj impaciente, el hombre ve llegar a Duo y sonríe, por momentos había creído que ya no volvería y eso le preocupaba ya que su jefe había quedado muy satisfecho con las simples fotografías del día anterior; el trenzado se disculpa por la tardanza y ambos suben al automóvil de Robert quien arranca enseguida, el tiempo era oro, llegan al viejo edificio y suben por las escaleras, llegan al cuarto y Robert abre, dejando pasar primero a Duo quien se sorprende de ver a dos muchachos ahí, mismos que no estaban la vez anterior, los chicos ven a Duo y lo miran un poco indiferentes, el chico era bastante guapo y bien los podía desplazar pero no lo veían como una amenaza

Robert. Hola muchachos, él es Duo, su nuevo compañero

Duo. Mucho gusto

Robert. Duo, ellos son Ed y Alan

Los chicos solo asienten con la cabeza cuando Robert menciona sus nombres, el primero era un chico bastante simple, cabello negro y ojos café oscuros, no se veía mayor de 22 años y no era muy atractivo pero tenía un semblante bastante interesante que le daba un cierto aire de misterio mientras que Alan, el segundo de ellos era un chico muy atractivo, rubio, cabello abajo de la oreja y ojos verdes que en todo momento se veían cristalinos... Robert hace la seña y Duo se dirige a donde está el vestuario para los modelos para escoger el que usará ese día escogiendo enseguida unos pantalones de cuero ceñidos a su cintura y una camisa de ceda color blanco que no dejaba nada a la imaginación el bien formado torso del trenzado pues todo se lograba transparentar, Duo sale del vestidor mostrándose un poco sonrojado por el atuendo que traía puesto, Ed y Alan lo miran fijamente e internamente aceptan que Duo es gran competencia pero no se inquietaban, mientras se quitaran la ropa e hicieran una que otra cosita tenían empleo seguro

Duo. Oye Robert, la cámara adentro del vestidor ¿para qué es?

Robert. Para nada, está apagada

Duo. Ah

Inocentemente Duo cree el cuento y sus compañeros ríen por lo bajo, ese chico o era muy ingenuo o era muy tonto y es que en ese estudio no solo se tomaban fotografías para calendarios o revistas sino que se filmaban videos pornográficos que iban desde el amateur y Vouyerista hasta el sadomasoquista y una que otra filia, pero Duo apenas iba comenzando sin saber en que realmente se estaba metiendo, por eso se usaba la estrategia de primero hacerlos modelos para después irlos introduciendo al mundo de la pornografía

Robert. Duo, ¿quieres ver lo que hacen ellos o primero voy contigo?

Duo. Primero yo, hoy tengo cena en casa y no me puedo entretener

Robert. Bien, entonces acomódate

Duo sonriente asiente con la cabeza y se hinca sobre aquel montón de sábanas en medio de todas esas cámaras y voltea hacia donde está Robert con la cámara principal quien hace la seña con la mano y entonces Duo comienza cambiando las poses conforme Robert se lo va pidiendo sin dejar de mirar la cámara aún cuando la pose le obligaba a doblarse, Duo estaba sumamente sonrojado pero seguramente todo eso era normal, él venía de un Pueblo y después vivió en una pequeña ciudad donde no sabía de ese tipo de trabajos, seguramente era normal en aquella ciudad pero él no lo veía como algo 100 malo, además pagaba bien y a él lo único que le interesaba era no ser una carga para su amigo Quatre... la sesión de Duo termina y entonces se pone de pie, a lo máximo que había llegado era a quitarse la camisa para seguir posando sin ella pero hasta ahí, tanto Ed como Alan estaban algo sorprendidos, generalmente Robert no usaba la estrategia de la sesión de fotos con ropa por mucho tiempo, por lo general el mismo día que Robert los llevaba les pedía que comenzaran a hacer cosas más atrevidas pero con Duo se comportaba distinto, cosa que les parecía sumamente extraño, Duo se pone nuevamente la ropa y Robert le da los 2000 dólares que le había prometido de paga por sesión de fotos y Duo muy feliz piensa en lo que cocinará esa noche para los invitados, con ese dinero seguro que les preparaba un buen banquete

Robert. Si te quieres quedar a verlos no hay problema

Duo. Será otro día, debo irme

Robert. Esta bien, ¿vienes mañana?

Duo. ¿Tengo que hacerlo?

Robert. Cuando quieras, solo avísame para recogerte

Duo. Mejor vengo pasado mañana

Robert. Esta bien, cierra la puerta cuando salgas

Duo. Sí

Duo se despide de los chicos y se dirige a la puerta mientras que Robert comienza a darles las indicaciones, el trenzado voltea hacia atrás y ve como tanto Ed como Alan comienzan a desnudarse frente a las cámaras, ahora todas comenzaban a prenderse y ya no solo la que Robert poseía, los ojos de Duo se abren por la sorpresa pero a pesar de eso no puede despegar la mirada de los chicos viendo como estos comenzaban a besarse ya sin ropa, la mano derecha de Ed baja hasta el miembro de Alan y alejándose un poco de él toma también su propio miembro con otra mano y comienza a masajearlos pidiéndole Robert que se detenga ya que quiere de esa pose un par de fotos, Robert se acerca con una cámara más pequeña y estando muy cerca de los muchachos pone la cámara a la altura del pecho de los chicos y en medio de los dos tomando un par de fotos, Ed suelta ambos miembros cuando Robert toma las fotos y nuevamente se besan sacando sus lenguas y rozándolas completamente afuera, Duo seguía mirando aquello y estaba sorprendido, eso sí era pornografía; terminados los juegos eróticos de caricias donde Robert tomaba tanto fotos como película entonces Ed se agacha quedando completamente doblado y Alan se acerca agarrándose el miembro

Alan. ¿Listo?

Ed. Sí, como siempre

Robert le pide a Alan que meta su dedo índice y explore el interior de Ed antes de comenzar con la penetración y sin hacer comentario él obedece hasta que Robert le pide que se detenga comenzando el chico a meterse en Ed sin pausas ni movimientos lentos, solo se introduce hasta llegar al tope y se espera unos segundos, el chico se muerde el labio con fuerza y hace un movimiento en señal de que comience a moverse y Alan comienza a hacerlo sin delicadezas utilizando fuerza desde el principio, Robert se acerca con una cámara de video más pequeña y la acerca para poder filmar con detalle como entra y sale el miembro de la cavidad, Duo traga saliva duro al ver sin perder detalle toda la escena, Ed gemía con mucho dolor pero a pesar de eso él también hacía movimientos para causarle más placer a Alan, de pronto Alan se detiene y sale, Ed sin expresión en su rostro se para y se acomoda frente a Alan hincándose y sin preludios comienza a lamer el miembro de Alan ya bastante hinchado jugando por mucho tiempo su lengua en la punta, por el largo del tronco y también en los testículos, no quería comenzar con la succión para no hacerlo terminar pronto y que el video durara un poco más, pasado el tiempo que considera necesario Ed entonces mete el miembro a su boca comenzando la succión pero no solo él mete y saca el miembro de Alan sino que su compañero agarra la cabeza de Ed y le embiste la boca haciendo que su miembro casi toque la garganta del chico y cuando siente que va a culminar saca su miembro de la boca del chico y derrama su semilla en la cara del chico mojándola casi por completo, se agacha y le lame el rostro comiendo de su propia esencia, Robert agradece y Alan se acerca a su ropa comenzando a cambiarse mientras que Ed se queda ahí porque Robert comenzará otro video donde saldrá solo él masturbándose... las piernas de Duo temblaban un poco y no podía moverse, Robert voltea hacia donde está dándose cuenta de que Duo ha presenciado todo y deja correr la cinta mientras se acerca al trenzado para que la cámara siga grabando a Ed masturbarse, Duo lo ve posicionado a su lado y se aleja unos pasos mirándolo desconcertado

Duo. ¿Qué es todo esto?

Robert. No te asustes Duo, esto es solo para ellos, son nuestras porno star

Duo. Yo no haré eso

Robert. Claro que no, tu modelas ¿recuerdas?

Duo. Sí

Robert. Seguirás viniendo ¿verdad?

Duo. Sí, pero no quiero hacer eso

Robert. Ya te dije que no lo harás

Robert le sonríe a Duo y él aún muy desconfiado ahora sí sale apresurado de aquella extraña habitación, su corazón latía muy a prisa y estaba muy agitado por el miedo, había recordado las formas desagradables en las que a veces Traize le hacía el amor y no quería pasar por aquello otra vez...

Terminando de hacer las compras necesarias Duo llega al departamento de su amigo y comienza a preparar la cena, necesitaba dejar marinando la carne en una deliciosa salsa de champiñones con crema, una de las tantas recetas que la esposa de Otto le había dado, y mientras dejaba así la carne se pone a asear el departamento, llega la hora de comer y se prepara algo ligero y se pone a ver televisión hasta que se hiciera hora de meter la carne al horno... a las seis de la tarde Duo coloca la carne en el horno mientras él comienza a hacer la ensalada, pocos minutos después llega Quatre sonriendo ampliamente cuando huele lo que Duo prepara dirigiéndose enseguida a la cocina, los amigos se saludan y Quatre lavándose las manos comienza a ayudarle a su amigo a picar los vegetales para la ensalada

Duo. ¿Cómo te fue?

Quatre. Bien, salí temprano de clases y me vine corriendo a ayudarte ¿y a ti?

Duo. También bien, estoy preparando carne con champiñones

Quatre. Huele delicioso ¿también es receta de la esposa de Otto?

Duo. Sí, ella me pasó muchas

Quatre. ¿Eran amigos?

Duo. Sí, mi única amiga

Quatre. Pero ahora ya tienes dos amigos ¿verdad?

Duo. Síp

Muy sonriente Duo continúa preparando la ensalada, sin duda tenía mucha suerte de haberse reencontrado con su amigo de la infancia, mientras vivía con Traize debía de reconocer que no se acordaba de él, eran muy niños cuando la mamá de Quatre se lo había llevado del pueblo y él poco recordaba del pueblo que lo había visto nacer pero ahora parecía que los años no habían pasado para ellos porque se llevaban igual de bien que siempre... cuando los dos terminan de preparar la cena toman turno para meterse a bañar, ya eran casi las ocho y a esa hora había dicho Trowa que iban a llegar él y Heero por lo que debía de apurarse, Quatre le presta ropa a Duo pues aún no se compraba nada que ponerse y justo al cuarto para las ocho están completamente arreglados así que ya solo les quedaba poner la mesa y mientras lo hacen el timbre del departamento suena, los dos se detienen al mismo tiempo y se miran a los ojos

Quatre. Abre tú

Duo. No, abre tú

Quatre sonríe divertido cuando se da cuenta que Duo estaba completamente nervioso, hasta su rostro estaba ligeramente teñido de rojo, ahora no le cabía duda, a Duo le gustaba Heero... el rubio se acerca a la puerta y la abre, afuera estaban Trowa, Heero y ¿una chica? Sí, una chica estaba justo al lado de Heero, una rubia ceniza que no estaba nada mal, ojos azules, buen cuerpo y una enorme sonrisa, sujetada fuertemente del brazo de Heero quien mostraba una cara de total indiferencia, Quatre sonríe a su novio y le da un tierno beso en los labios, Trowa pasa al interior del departamento y saluda a un Duo tímido que no se animaba a ver hacia la puerta, Quatre sonríe a los chicos y los saluda, ambos se pasan pero se quedan cerca de la puerta, el rubio cierra la misma y se acerca discretamente a Trowa a quien lo acerca hacia él haciendo que se agache ligeramente para susurrarle unas palabras a su oído para que no lo escucharan

Quatre. ¿Por qué la trajeron?

Trowa. Luego te cuento

Quatre tuerce ligeramente la boca y se cruza de brazos mientras que Trowa se acerca a su amigo y a la chica y pide a Duo que voltee para presentarlos, el trenzado voltea dudoso pero con una gran sonrisa, misma que se borra automáticamente cuando ve a la atractiva chica fuertemente arraigada del brazo de Heero, Duo baja su mirada unos segundos y vuelve a subirla viendo fijamente a la chica quien sonreía ampliamente

Trowa. Ellos son Heero y Relena, chicos, les presento a Duo Maxwell, amigo de Quatre

Relena. Encantada

La chica suelta el brazo de Heero y muy sonriente se acerca a Duo a quien le toma ambas manos, Duo ve extrañado a la chica pero le sonríe ante su gesto de amabilidad, Heero mira a los ojos a Duo y saluda como si nada al chico, con una expresión totalmente seria, Duo responde al saludo de ambos chicos y se aleja unos pasos mostrándose más tímido que de costumbre, Quatre lo mira y tratando de disimular que se sentía mal por él pide con una sonrisa a sus invitados que tomen asiento en la mesa la cual era de seis plazas, Trowa toma asiento en una de las laterales dejando el otro espacio para Quatre quien con ayuda de Duo iba a servir la cena mientras que Relena y Heero se sientan en los asientos enfrente de los de Quatre y Trowa dejando a Duo un lugar en una de las cabeceras, quedando en medio de Heero y Quatre, el trenzado es el primero en retirarse a la cocina después de haber puesto otro lugar en la mesa y saca la carne del horno, Quatre entra a la cocina seguido de su amigo y no le despega la vista, su amigo estaba muy serio mientras partía el trozo de carne para que ya se pudieran servir, Quatre se acerca a él para poderle hablar en voz baja

Quatre. Lo siento, no la invité

Duo. No te preocupes, como si fuéramos algo... pero no hubiera estado mal que me dijeras que tenía novia

Quatre. No es su novia Duo

Duo. ¿Su hermana? Porque ese agarre de brazo no se veía muy de hermanos

Quatre. No tonto, es una amiga, bueno, ni eso

Duo. ¿Cómo que ni eso?

Quatre. Verás...

Antes de que Quatre le pueda explicar a Duo la situación, Trowa entra haciendo que el rubio cierre la boca y finja ayudarle al trenzado, Trowa se acerca a él y lo abraza por la espalda colocando sus manos alrededor de su cintura

Trowa. ¿Estas molesto conmigo?

Quatre. No molesto pero ¿por qué la trajiste?

Trowa. ¿Yo la traje? Ahora resulta

Quatre. Me dijiste que solo Heero y tú venían

Trowa. Y esa era la idea original

Quatre. ¿Entonces?

Trowa suelta la cintura de Quatre y éste se da media vuelta quedando de frente a su novio quien le sonreía ligeramente mientras Duo seguía cortando la carne atentamente pero escuchando también la plática entre su amigo y su novio

Trowa. Ya estábamos Heero y yo afuera del edificio justo para tomar un taxi y venir pero ella iba llegando, se entero lo de Odín y fue a darle el pésame, nos vio que íbamos de salida y dijo que iba a hacernos el favor de traernos, y ya ves que Heero no dice nada, ni siquiera dijo que sí, ella solo acercó su auto y nos subimos

Quatre. ¿Y no pudiste decirle que era algo personal y que ella no podía ir?

Trowa. No se me ocurrió

Quatre. Ay Trowa, ¿dónde tienes la cabeza?

Trowa. Yo solo tengo cabeza para ti

Quatre. No creas que con eso me contentas ¿eh?

Quatre se aleja de Trowa frunciendo el ceño y se acerca al refrigerador donde saca una botella de vino blanco que había comprado especialmente para la ocasión, Trowa se acerca a él y le quita la botella dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, Quatre lo mira de reojo y no se puede evitar sonreír, por más que quisiera no se podía enojar con Trowa mientras que Duo termina de cortar la carne y un poco más animado al saber que la chica era menos que una amiga para los dos se va al comedor donde coloca la olla con la carne sobre una plataforma pequeña de madera ya que la olla estaba caliente, Relena mira al chico y le sonríe contenta

Relena. Huele muy rico ¿cocinaste?

Duo. Sí

Relena. ¿No sería mucho atrevimiento si me enseñaras a cocinar?

Duo. ¿Qué?

Relena. Soy torpe para eso, aunque Heero come de lo que le preparo ¿verdad?

La chica se acerca a Heero y sonriéndole coloca su mano izquierda sobre el hombro derecho de Heero quien solo la mira de reojo y nuevamente desvía su mirada, Heero no contesta a su pregunta pero ella sonríe complacida, Heero había volteado a verla y eso ya era una ganancia, Relena vuelve a voltear con Duo y renueva su pregunta a lo que Duo le contesta amablemente que sí le enseñará a cocinar, segundos después Trowa y Quatre llegan con el vino blanco, unas copas y la ensalada, ya los cinco estaban sentados a la mesa y Quatre pide a sus invitados que comiencen a servirse comenzando todos con la ensalada para abrirle paso al plato fuerte

Trowa. Está muy bueno ¿verdad Heero?

Heero. Sí

Quatre. Todo lo preparó Duo, es un excelente cocinero

Ante el comentario Duo se sonroja ligeramente y sonríe, voltea a su lado derecho donde estaba Heero y lo ve fijamente sonrojándose aún más cuando Heero siente la mirada encima y voltea enseguida, Duo se sobresalta un poco y desvía su mirada hacia su plato comenzando a comer, Heero le mira otros segundos y continúa comiendo como si nada... la cena transcurre tranquila, mientras comían todos escuchaban a medias las pláticas de Relena las cuales eran las únicas que se escuchaban en la mesa, la chica contaba alegre sobre su último vieja a Europa donde había ido por décima vez en su vida a Venecia, ciudad que le gustaba mucho por Bohemia, su sueño era llevar a Heero con ella ahí porque consideraba a la vieja Venecia como la ciudad del amor, la chica no era muy lista y sus comentarios pecaban de tontos pero a pesar de eso era buena chica, demasiado alegre, tanto que en su forma de hablar se notaba una pequeña pizca de hipocresía. Los presentes en la mesa terminan de comer y Duo se acomide para levantar los platos y demás utensilios que habían utilizado y trae de la cocina un rico pan de naranja que por falta de tiempo no había podido hornear y se había visto en la necesidad de comprarlo, el trenzado lo sirve junto con una tasa de café misma que se llevan a la sala cuando terminan de comer el pan de naranja... todos estaban terriblemente serios, solo Relena continuaba platicando, ahora sobre lo increíble de la Universidad donde estudiaba la carrera de Turismo, una Universidad muy cara por cierto, de las mejores en el país; por fin un silencio inunda la sala cuando la voz de Relena deja de escucharse y un poco incómodos se miran unos a otros, Relena mira su reloj y sorprendida anuncia que tiene que irse, pronto serían las diez de la noche y no quería llegar tarde a casa, si no se portaba bien su padre no le iba a regalar ese BMW que le había prometido para su cumpleaños

Relena. Estuvo todo increíble, Duo, Quatre, los felicito

Quatre. Gracias Relena

Duo. Gracias por su atención señorita

Relena. Dime nomás Relena, de verdad que me caíste bien, espero que podamos ser amigos

Duo. Yo igual Relena

Relena. Bien chicos, adiós

La chica muy sonriente se acerca a todos y les da un beso en la mejilla para despedirse, deja al último a Heero a quien lo toma de la mano y jalándolo lo hace pararse para que la acompañe a la puerta y él sin decir nada la sigue mostrándose tan serio como siempre, los tres que quedan en la sala permanecen en silencio un rato

Quatre. Si que Heero está mal

Trowa. Sí, está serio y manso, como si no le importara nada

Quatre. Y encima ella lo persigue, no hablo mal de ella pero me parece que es un poco empalagosa ¿no crees?

Trowa. ¿Poco?

Quatre. Tienes razón, un tanto

Duo. ¿Y por qué él la trata tan bien?

Quatre. Pues verás...

Nuevamente la explicación del rubio es interrumpida por Heero quien iba llegando nuevamente a la sala después de haber llevado a Relena solo hasta el principio de las escaleras para que ella se fuera sola hasta su auto, el amigo de Trowa se sienta a un lado del trenzado puesto que en el otro asiento solo cabían Trowa y Quatre

Trowa. ¿Te sientes bien Heero?

Heero. Sí... pero ya me voy

Trowa. ¿Eh?

Quatre. ¿Por qué? ¿no estas a gusto?

Heero. No es eso Quatre, necesito despertar mañana temprano

Quatre. Ya veo

El rubio voltea hacia su amigo y nota que éste enseguida baja la mirada, se notaba que Duo esperaba algo más de esa reunión, esperaba poder entablar una pequeña conversación con Heero y que tal vez pudieran ser amigos pero desde la llegada de los amigos y la chica nada se veía bien, el ojiverde se pone de pie y se acerca al sillón donde está su amigo quien voltea a verlo un poco extrañado

Trowa. Vámonos entonces

Heero. No Trowa, no es necesario que otra vez duermas en mi departamento, además seguro que quieres estar un rato más con tu novio y seguramente Leia y Cathy se preocuparán si otra vez no duermes en casa

Trowa. Mucho rollo... ándale, vámonos

Heero. Mnh

Heero reniega un poco por la insistencia pero no se enoja, sabía que Trowa se preocupaba mucho por él y difícilmente iba a cambiar de opinión así que se pone de pie listo para que los dos se fueran pero Quatre se pone de pie enseguida y agarra a Trowa del brazo mientras observa fijamente a Heero

Quatre. Mi amor, Heero tiene razón

Trowa. ¿Qué?

Quatre. Cathy y tú tía se preocupan mucho, además quiero verte un ratito más ¿si?

Trowa. Pero...

Quatre. ¿Sí?

El rubio le da un ligero y discreto pellizco a Trowa en el costado y éste sin hacer mucha reacción salvo cerrar ligeramente su ojo derecho entiende que Quatre le quiere decir algo y cambia de opinión

Heero. Bien, entonces me voy, gracias por todo

El ojiazul se agacha un poco frente al rubio agradeciendo las atenciones y después lo hace frente a Duo por la misma causa haciendo que el trenzado sonría ampliamente, Quatre agarra a Duo de la mano y lo jala para hacerlo pararse

Quatre. Que Duo te acompañe a tomar un taxi

Enseguida los tres voltean hacia Quatre al oír la sugerencia, Duo se sonroja, Trowa sonríe un poco aguantándose la risa y Heero voltea de reojo hacia Duo volteando después su mirada hacia Quatre a quien mira seriamente

Heero. No hace falta, voy solo

Nuevamente Duo baja su mirada y junta sus manos hacia el frente mientras que Quatre sonriendo ampliamente mira a Trowa

Quatre. ¿Verdad que te sentirías más tranquilo si lo acompañan a tomar un taxi?

Trowa. Pues...

De nuevo Quatre pellizca a Trowa y éste quejándose ligeramente pero tratando de fingir mira enseguida a Quatre y le sonríe, después voltea hacia Heero y estira su mano colocándola en el hombro de Heero mientras lo mira fijamente

Trowa. Sí, él tiene razón Heero, que te acompañe Duo

Heero. Mnh

Duo. No... si el no quiere...

Heero. Vamos, no querrás que se te haga más noche ¿o si?

Duo. Este...

Quatre. Ándale

El rubio avienta un poco a Duo colocando su mano en el pecho del trenzado y sonríe ampliamente, Duo también sonríe mostrándose tímido y comienza a caminar en dirección a la puerta, Trowa baja su mano del hombro de Heero y los amigos se despiden dándole Trowa a Heero un abrazo palmeándole un par de veces la espalda

Trowa. Cuídate

Heero. Sí, gracias... adiós Quatre

Quatre. Adiós Heero

Heero también camina hacia la puerta la cual ya estaba abierta y Duo afuera del departamento, sale y sin mirar al trenzado comienza a caminar, Duo cierra la puerta no sin antes mirar a su amigo rubio a quien con la mirada le dice "me la vas a pagar", cierra la puerta y Quatre comienza a reír traviesamente

Trowa. ¿Sigues con tu idea?

Quatre. ¿A ti no te parece que harían buena pareja?

Trowa. No se trata de eso y lo sabes, ya lo hablamos en la mañana

Quatre. Trowa, ambos necesitan mucho apoyo

Trowa. Sí, pero también ambos atraviesan por momentos difíciles en su vida, no funcionará

Quatre. Al contrario, con mayor razón funcionará

Trowa. Quatre...

Antes de que Trowa termine su novio se sienta en el sillón y se cruza de brazos, en la mañana también se había molestado por el mismo tema, él creía que era buena idea que ambos comenzaran una relación amorosa pero Trowa pensaba lo contrario, el ojiverde suspira pesadamente y se sienta al lado de Quatre colocándole una mano sobre el hombro atrayéndolo hacia él y le deposita sobre la cabeza un beso, Quatre deja de cruzar los brazos y recarga su cabeza en el pecho de su novio

Quatre. Pensé que me apoyarías

Trowa. Quatre, conozco a Heero, difícilmente comienza una relación sentimental con alguien y ellos pueden hacerse mucho daño si comienzan una relación en estos momentos de su vida

Quatre. Trowa, cuando tú y yo comenzamos nuestra relación yo estaba muy mal ¿recuerdas? Tenía problemas económicos, no tenía trabajo, en la escuela no me iba bien y estaba prácticamente solo

Trowa. Pero es distinto

Quatre. ¿Por qué?

Trowa. No eres casado y no tenías cicatrices como las de Duo, él ha sufrido mucho

Quatre. Lo sé pero...

Trowa. Y a Heero le cuesta llegar a querer a alguien, cuando alguien tan importante como tu madre te abandona se llegan a tener bloqueos ¿comprendes?

Quatre. Mi padre me abandonó ¿recuerdas? Y jamás me ha costado querer a alguien

Trowa. Pero tú eres tú y Heero es Heero

Quatre. Ay Trowa ¿de verdad crees que es mala idea?

Trowa. Mira, no es mala idea en sí, pero si tratas de forzar las cosas de ésta manera Duo se hará ilusiones y Heero terminará enfadándose, si las cosas se dan por sí solas nosotros ya no podremos hacer nada, será decisión de los dos ¿estas de acuerdo?

Quatre. Está bien

El ojiverde sonríe pues a diferencia de la conversación de la mañana ésta vez Quatre había entendido el punto de vista de su novio, Trowa abraza afectuosamente a Quatre y el rubio voltea a verle dándose ambos un beso...

Heero y Duo ya tenían esperando un par de minutos a que pasara un taxi y ni uno pasaba por ahí, desde que habían salido del departamento de Quatre ninguno pronunciaba palabra, Duo se sentía muy nervioso y no sabía ni porque, es cierto que Heero le parecía muy atractivo pero ¿le gustaba? No parecía muy lindo, hasta le parecía del tipo hosco y sangrón pero seguramente esa actitud era causada por su actual situación, hacía dos días que su papá había muerto, eso seguramente debía de doler más que cualquier cosa siendo éste su único pariente

Duo. Ahí viene uno

Muy exaltado Duo se pone de pie al ver el taxi de lejos y le pide que se detenga pero éste yendo muy rápido no hace caso de la petición, Duo se enoja por la actitud del taxista y le grita que es un tonto, Heero voltea hacia el trenzado y lo mira extrañado, era la primera vez que veía a alguien gritarle a un taxista una palabra tan inocente, estaba más acostumbrado a escuchar insultos, el trenzado se sienta nuevamente y suspira

Duo. Lo siento, no se detuvo

Heero. No importa

Heero continuaba volteando al frente y Duo lo miraba de vez en cuando de reojo, quería sacarle conversación pero no veía la forma de hacerlo, Heero se veía muy serio y poco interesado en platicarle algo pero cuando está a punto de preguntarle acerca de su carrera Heero se le adelanta

Heero. ¿Son amigos de escuela?

Duo. ¿Eh? ¿quién?

Heero. Tú y Quatre

Duo. No, nos conocemos de la niñez

Heero. ¿Vivías en Santa Fe?

Duo. Sí ¿conoces el pueblo?

Heero. No precisamente

Duo. Ah

Nuevamente los dos se quedan atrapados en un incómodo silencio, Heero no era muy buen conversador y Duo estaba nervioso, completamente indispuesto para platicar como se debía, a lo lejos otro taxi se ve y Duo se pone de pie nuevamente para pedirle que se detenga pero éste venía ocupado así que no se detiene, Duo torciendo la boca se sienta nuevamente, Heero lo mira de reojo y se pone de pie

Heero. A ver si conmigo funciona

Duo sonríe al ojiazul quien no despegaba su vista de la calle esperando a que pasara otro taxi, uno pasa justo segundos después de ponerse de pie pero también lo ignora, Duo se comienza a reír y Heero voltea a verlo

Heero. ¿Es gracioso?

Duo. Muy gracioso

Heero no entiende porque a Duo le parece gracioso que ningún taxi se ponga detenga pero permanece completamente serio, el chico trenzado se veía un poco simplón

Heero. Será mejor que camine a una avenida más transitada

Duo. Te acompaño

Heero. No hace falta, está un poco oscuro

Duo. Pero...

Heero. De verdad, voy solo

Duo baja su mirada ante la insistencia de Heero y se queda callado, se notaba que no le caía muy bien al ojiazul, más bien parecía que a él nadie le caía bien, era demasiado huraño y debía de reconocer que estaba un poco desilusionado... Heero se acerca a él y estira su mano, Duo la mira un poco sorprendido pero también le da la suya

Heero. Gracias

Duo. De... de nada

Heero suelta la mano de Duo y se da media vuelta comenzando a caminar en dirección a otra avenida pero en ese momento es detenido por Duo, el ojiazul se extraña de que lo detenga pero voltea enseguida, ambos se miran a los ojos, en los de Duo se notaba un gesto parecido a la tristeza

Duo. No puedo decirle que lo lamento porque no conocí a su padre, tampoco puedo decirle que estoy con usted porque no nos conocemos, pero sé lo que es estar y sentirse solo... ¿y sabe? En aquel departamento está alguien que lo quiere mucho y hace todo lo posible por animarlo, pienso que debería agradecerle mostrándole una sonrisa, como la de aquel retrato, como la que él espera ver

Heero mira con los ojos completamente abiertos a aquel muchacho, era el pésame más sincero que había recibido después de Trowa, ese chico sin conocerlo le expresaba mucho más de lo que gente como Relena le había dicho, porque todo mundo le decía que lo sentía creyendo que sabían por lo que él pasaba, pero nadie, nadie como ese chico trenzado a quien acaba de conocer le había dado el ánimo que necesitaba, Heero se acerca a Duo y sin esperárselo recibe del ojiazul un abrazo, el trenzado aprieta sus puños sin mover los brazos permaneciendo estos a sus costados y Heero cierra sus brazos en la espalda de Duo colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Duo, los dos permanecen así por algunos minutos y Heero se separa del trenzado colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Duo a quien mira a los ojos

Heero. Muchas gracias Duo

Duo. D... de... nada

El ojiazul suelta a Duo y le muestra una muy pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa, aquella que él le había pedido y aunque lo había hecho en nombre de Trowa, Heero se la mostraba a él, sin duda esa sonrisa la iba a mantener en un lugar especial de su corazón... Heero se aleja por fin a paso lento y Duo lo observa marcharse mientras su corazón aún late a prisa sintiendo aún la calidez de los brazos sobre su espalda y también en su rostro aparece una sonrisa, una amplia sonrisa, ese chico ya no le parecía un sangrón y soberbio, detrás de esa apariencia de chico hosco se escondía un hombre con muchas heridas... Duo entra al departamento con la mirada un poco perdida y no se da cuenta de aquel fogoso beso que los amantes se daban acostados en el sillón pero que al escuchar que Duo entra se separan acomodándose las ropas y el cabello con los rostros completamente sonrojados, Duo sin prestar atención se dirige directamente a su habitación, Quatre y Trowa voltean a verse extrañados de esa actitud tan perdida de Duo, el ojiverde anuncia a Quatre que se tiene que ir y se despiden yéndose Trowa enseguida sin despedirse de Duo, al irse Trowa el rubio se apura y entra emocionado a la habitación de Duo quien está acostado mirando hacia el techo con los brazos atrás de su nuca, Quatre se avienta en la cama haciendo que Duo se siente mirando a su amigo

Quatre. ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto?

Duo. No se detenía ningún taxi y cansado se fue a otra avenida

Quatre. ¿Solo?

Duo. Si, no quiso que lo acompañara

Quatre. Ya veo ¿y cómo se portó contigo?

Duo. Normal

Quatre. ¿Seguro? ¿no fue grosero?

Duo. Todo lo contrario

En el rostro de Duo se nota un enorme sonrojo y Quatre sonriendo maliciosamente comienza a picarle las costillas a su amigo que apenado también sonríe

Quatre. ¿Qué es todo lo contrario?

Duo. Me abrazo

Quatre. ¿¿Qué?

El rubio no daba crédito a esa respuesta ¿Heero abrazando a alguien? Eso si que era extraño y poco normal ¿qué pudo haber pasado para que Heero hiciera eso? Duo comienza a platicar a su amigo como estuvo el asunto y entonces Quatre comprende el porque de aquel abrazo, cuando Duo termina de contar a Quatre todo un silencio los invade, el rubio mira fijamente a Duo, como cuando se intenta preguntar algo un poco indiscreto y el trenzado lo mira a su vez

Quatre. Duo ¿tú aún quieres a Traize?

Duo. ¿Eh?... pues yo...

Quatre. Si no puedes contestar no lo hagas

Duo. Sí Quatre, aún lo quiero

El trenzado contesta a la pregunta de Quatre con toda sinceridad pero baja su cabeza un poco apenado, después de todo lo que había vivido habían cosas que estaban pendientes, el rubio miraba extrañado a su amigo, no podía creer que Duo había contestado que sí

Quatre. Entonces si volviera a tu vida ¿lo perdonarías y volverías con él?

Duo. No lo sé

Quatre. ¿No lo sabes?

Duo. Mentiría si te dijera que a veces no lo extraño

Quatre. No lo puedo creer

Duo. ¿Sabes? hay cosas que aunque no sean buenas terminan por volverse costumbre

Quatre. ¿Extrañas sus golpes?

Duo. Claro que no

Duo voltea a ver a su amigo un poco exaltado, con decir que su relación con Traize se había hecho costumbre al igual que sus golpes y desdenes no quería decir que extrañaba que lo golpearan, humillaran y violaran, pero 6 años al lado de una persona y los sentimientos envueltos en ese tiempo no se tiraban fácilmente a la basura y él realmente había llegado a amar a Traize, con el tiempo ya solo era cariño y muy seguramente entre más tiempo pasara lejos de él iba a llegar a olvidarlo, pero odiarlo jamás, él representaba una parte importante en su vida, una que tal vez quería olvidar para siempre pero sin engañarse sabía que eso era realmente imposible, en la vida de cada uno de nosotros siempre habrá fantasmas que no se marcharán

Quatre. ¿Y qué piensas de Heero? te gusta ¿verdad?

Duo. La verdad sí, es muy guapo y no sé pero hay algo en él que me llama la atención

Quatre. Duo, a ti no puedo mentirte

Duo. ¿De qué me hablas?

Quatre. Yo le dije a Trowa que me gustabas para pareja de Heero

Duo. ¿Qué?

Ante las palabras de su amigo Duo se sonroja completamente y lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos, no podía creer que Quatre pensara eso, en cambio el rubio lo miraba extrañado de su reacción, si Heero le gustaba ¿por qué se exaltaba por esa afirmación?

Duo. Pero que cosas dices

Quatre. ¿No que sí te gustaba?

Duo. Si pero eso es distinto

Quatre. Claro que no, cuando alguien te gusta quieres estar con él ¿no es lógico?

Duo. Sí pero yo no estoy listo para una relación sentimental y nosotros prácticamente somos desconocidos

Quatre. ¿Entonces por qué esas caras cuando viste a Relena?

Duo. Es que no me esperaba la existencia de esa chica

Quatre. Eres muy complicado ¿sabías?

El rubio se enoja un poco por la conversación con Duo, si le gustaba Heero y se sentía celoso de aquella chica ¿entonces por qué no quería una relación sentimental con el amigo de su novio? Duo nota el enojo y mira fijamente a su amigo tomando ambas manos del chico, Quatre también lo mira

Duo. Agradezco tus intenciones pero estas pensando las cosas demasiado rápido, es cierto que me gusta Heero, realmente me interesa pero de eso a ser pareja ya es otra cosa, no estoy listo, ni con él ni con nadie

Quatre. Como quieras, yo ya no insistiré

Quatre suelta sus manos de las de Duo y se pone de pie saliendo enseguida de la habitación de su amigo haciendo que el trenzado se sienta un poco mal, pero seguramente al día siguiente el rubio ya no estaría molesto...

Al día siguiente por la tarde casi al anochecer las clases terminan y Trowa ni tardo ni perezoso va a casa de su amigo Heero, sabía que el chico salía muy temprano de la escuela gracias al tipo de carrera que estaba estudiando, su amigo necesitaba estar acompañado más que nunca y él no quería dejarlo solo, por eso mismo aquella noche iba a dormir en el departamento del ojiazul por mucho que éste se opusiera... terminando de cenar Trowa informa a Heero que ha rentado una película pero él sin ganas de verla se niega y el ojiverde no tiene más remedio que obedecer, el departamento de Heero era más pequeño que el de Quatre y solo contaba con una habitación por lo que siempre que Trowa se quedaba a dormir Heero colocaba un futón en el suelo y ahí dormía él dejando la cama a su amigo, ya los dos estaban acostados en su respectivo lugar, las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas pero ninguno estaba dormido; Trowa recordando las palabras de Quatre decide por sacarle a Heero el tema de Duo

Trowa. ¿Estas dormido Heero?

Heero. No ¿qué quieres?

Trowa. Quiero saber que piensas del amigo de Quatre

Heero. ¿De Duo?... es simpático

Trowa. ¿Solo piensas eso?

Heero. ¿Hace falta que diga que es bastante guapo?

Trowa. Bueno, eso no, yo lo noté desde el principio, está bastante bien

Heero. ¿Entonces que más quieres saber?

Trowa. ¿Te cayó bien?

Heero. Apenas si lo conozco

Trowa. Uy perdón

Heero. ¿Pues qué quieres que te diga?

Trowa. No sé, otra cosa... ¿te gustó?

Heero. Mnh...

Trowa. Si no quieres decirme esta bien, no te enojes

Heero. Ya te dije que apenas si lo conozco... pero físicamente claro que sí me gustó

Trowa. Ya veo

El ojiverde sonríe ante la respuesta, al menos le gustaba físicamente y para que Heero admitiera aunque sea eso estaba muy bien, eso ya era raro en él, el ojiazul por su parte se queda pensando en aquellas palabras de Duo y sonríe ligeramente, los amigos permanecen en silencio por mucho rato hasta que Heero decide romper con aquel silencio

Heero. ¿Sabes Trowa? Me da mucho gusto tener un amigo como tú

Trowa. ¿Qué?

Heero. Muchas gracias por todo... buenas noches

Heero se da media vuelta quedando acostado sobre su hombro derecho y cierra los ojos listo para dormir dejando a un Trowa con la boca totalmente abierta, para Heero resultaba difícil decir ese tipo de cosas pero a la vez se sentía feliz de escucharlo, él también quería mucho a Heero y también para él era muy bueno tenerlo como amigo

Hacía varios días que no comía como se debía, su casa estaba desarreglada y al trabajo apenas si asistía, necesitaba seguirse manteniendo aunque ya mucho no le importaba, solo pensaba en él, su cabeza estaba llena con su sola imagen, le extrañaba, no tenerlo a su lado era como sentirse perdido, bien lo decía el dicho "nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido", lástima que lo había aprendido con la experiencia, se sentía abatido y desorientado, a pesar de aquella voz que siempre a su lado le daba el mejor de los ánimos, esa voz que pesadamente le decía día a día que debía de acostumbrarse a su ausencia, aquella voz que a oídos sordos le expresaba cuanto le amaba, aún así para él solo existía Duo, el esposo a quien había despreciado y sin más le había abandonado, al esposo que tanto amaba y extrañaba, a ese que ya no iba a volver llevándose consigo sus ganas de vivir... Wufei llega a la habitación de Traize por la mañana y abre la cortina del cuarto para que pudiera entrar la luz, aquel día era feriado y no se les requería en el trabajo, en sus manos llevaba una mesilla de cama con unos huevos revueltos y jugo de zanahoria, de ese que tanto le gustaba a Traize pero él solo permanecía semiacostado en la cama, recargado en la cabecera con el cuerpo tapado hasta el pecho con una delgada sábana, su cabello se veía desarreglado y no solo porque acababa de levantarse sino porque el día anterior no se había bañado, tenía desde que Duo lo había abandonado sin rasurarse y ya comenzaba a vérsele un poco de barba; Wufei lo mira y trata de sonreír acercándose a la cama con la mesilla y sentándose al lado de su amante quien ni siquiera voltea a verlo

Wufei. Come

Traize. No quiero, llévatelo

Wufei. Pero...

Traize. Que te lo lleves, y déjame solo

Wufei. Está bien, saldré del cuarto pero no de tu casa, te dejo el desayuno y por si me necesitas estaré afuera ¿sí?

Traize no contesta a las palabras de Wufei y éste deja la mesilla sobre la cama, se baja de ella e intenta darle un beso a Traize pero él se quita haciéndose a un lado, Wufei se entristece pero no dice nada, solo baja su mirada y se acerca a la puerta, la abre y mira nuevamente hacia la cama

Wufei. Te amo Traize, no lo olvides

Ante las palabras del chino Traize solo aprieta las sábanas con fuerza con su mano derecha pero permanece serio e indiferente, de cierto modo se sentía molesto con Wufei, porque si él no hubiera sido su amante Duo no lo hubiera abandonado y aunque amaba a Wufei no podía dejar de sentir que era el principal culpable de que Duo lo dejara pero en eso Traize estaba muy equivocado, porque Duo estaba harto de los insultos, de los golpes y los abusos sexuales, lo de Wufei era en parte la gota que había derramado el vaso y el boom del abandono de Duo, pero eso era algo que Traize aún no comprendía... Wufei sale de la habitación y al cerrar la puerta se recarga en ella agachando su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, realmente le dolía ver a Traize en ese estado y unas lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas, como le gustaría que Traize lo quisiera y deseara como a Duo, pero que tarde había comprendido que para Traize el único y verdadero amor de su vida era Duo, por mucho que lo quisiera a él nunca iba a poder estar a la altura del trenzado, y no por eso lo odiaba, se odiaba así mismo por haberse dejado envolver en las redes de un adulterio

Continuará...

Hola a todos mis lectors ¿cómo han estado? Espero que bien y disculpen la pequeña tardanza pero como podrán ver ya Heero salió ¿no es genial? Aunque el capítulo me quedó más corto de lo que esperaba pero en fin, también como lo prometí no me he olvidado de Traize y Wufei, seguirán saliendo en la historia, ¡ah! Y antes de que se me olvide disculpen por la aparición de Relena de ésta forma pero de algún modo la debía de poner ¿no? pienso que aunque es un personaje odiado a nosotras las autoras nos es de mucha ayuda ¿no creen? Pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado con todo y eso del trabajito de Duo, mi pobre niño tan ingenuo, pronto verá que las cosas no son tan fáciles pero eso ya es más adelante, por lo pronto me despido deseando que hayan pasado una Feliz Navidad, hasta luego

SUS REVIEWS

**Neko-moon15. **Hola, yo estoy muy bien ¿y tú? Contestando a tu pregunta no, la historia del fic es 360º distinta, y la verdad te recomiendo mucho que veas la película, es larga pero vale la pena

**Nadesiko Takase. **Yo también siento feo por Duo, pero ya conoces como soy ¿verdad? Jeje, pero no te preocupes, todo en esta vida tiene su recompensa ¿no? En cuanto a que no me acuerdo de ti no digas eso, claro que me acuerdo y quede de mandarte dos de mis fics ¿verdad? Te prometo que te los mando cuando pueda y en cuanto al Guardaespaldas no lo voy a continuar, el que tenía pensado continuar es un Angel enamorado pero aún no estoy segura, gracias por tu review

**Jotaru Ryoko Yui. **Gracias por el apoyo, espero no descarrilarme y hacer las cosas bien hasta el fin, en cuanto a Heero y Duo juntos como pareja tendrá que esperar, quiero que las cosas tomen un curso normal pero a ver que resulta

**Dark angel-chan. **Gracias por tu opinión, me da mucho gusto que sea de tu agrado mi fic, aunque yo también creo que Duo buscó mal trabajo jejeje, pero como viste ya se está dando cuenta que no es lo que pensaba, y como también viste ya se conocieron los dos, espero que sigas leyendo, me pone muy contenta

**Forfirith-greenleaf. **A mí también me da gusto que no se me acabe la inspiración y espero que este fic te siga gustando a pesar de los giros que comenzará a dar pero ya pronto verás, en cuanto a Heero y Duo es cierto, no será flechazo pero como pudiste ver al ojo no se le engaña y ya es ganancia eso de la atracción física jeje, en cuanto al trabajo de Duo ya pronto verás jejeje… yo procuraré no tardarme en actualizar, por eso mismo abandonaré un tiempo el Jardín de las Delicias pero cuando lo retome será un capi largo, lo prometo

**Kennich. **Gracias por dejarme review, eres un amor, tus comentarios me gustan mucho, si no fuera por ti y mis demás lectores no podría seguir escribiendo, de verdad, así que yo espero no defraudarte y que éste fic te guste más adelante, en cuanto al trabajo de Duo no durará mucho pero tendrá que darse cuenta por sí solo de que es malo, en fin, no tardaré en actualizar, lo prometo y cuídate mucho, bye


	5. Protegiéndote

Lo que el viento se llevó

By Arashi

Advertencia: Se trata de un fan fic yaoi/lemon, así que si eres intolerante al tema no lo leas, (Gundam Wing, se trata de un 13 x 02 x 01, 03 x 04)

Nota: Este fic como todos los que escribo no sigue la misma línea como en el anime, la historia se desarrolla con situaciones y tiempos distintos a los de la línea temporal original

Queridos lectores, si un día de repente éste fic deja de publicarse es porque me lo dieron de baja pero no se preocupen que yo lo volvere a subir cuantas veces me lo borren, y si les digo esto es porque me llego una notificación de la administración de la página donde me dice que me dieron de baja el fic El Guardaespaldas, snif, y yo que no guardé mis reviews, yo sé que es porque tiene contenido explícito y eso pero por favor, a la persona que no le agraden mis fics no los lea y ya pero no los reporte, no sea cruel, ya es la tercera vez que me pasa, me pasó con Otoño en New York y con Una propuesta indecorosa que otra vez estoy subiendo, pero bueno, ya si de plano son tan desagradables mis fics díganme donde más los puedo publicar sin que me los borren, y bueno, agradezco a todas las personas que SI les gustan mis fics, nos vemos pronto

Capítulo 4. Protegiéndote

Conforme las sesiones avanzaban Duo accedía a mostrarse con cada vez menos ropa sin llegar al desnudo total, se sentía muy avergonzado pero gracias a ellos su sueldo estaba aumentado y eso iba a ayudar mucho a Quatre con los gastos de la casa, además gracias a eso ya podía comenzar a comprarse ropa nuevamente ya que la maleta con su ropa se le había sido arrebatada, sin duda le estaba yendo muy bien al trenzado comenzando a levantar las sospechas de Quatre quien ya no se creía esa de que Duo era un simple afanador, sin duda su amigo algo le ocultaba pero cada vez que el rubio quería sacar el tema el trenzado lograba evadirlo hábilmente... un día mientras Duo asistía a las sesiones de fotos se queda conversando con Ed a quien comenzaba a tomarle cariño, al principio el chico era muy serio pero conforme se iban conociendo había mostrado una parte de él que incluso Alán desconocía, porque Ed y Alán eran amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo, al grado de que Ed estaba profundamente enamorado de su amigo Alán quien a su vez también amaba a Ed pero nunca habían sido capaces de declararse, tenían sexo numerosas veces pero todo era parte del trabajo, nunca habían hecho el amor de verdad, Duo lo sabía pero él no se llevaba muy bien con Alán quien era un chico soberbio

Ed. Duo, yo realmente te estimo, éste negocio no es para ti

Duo. Pero me gusta modelar, y gano dinero

Ed. Creo que debo decirte algo que...

Antes de que el chico pudiera darle alguna razón a Duo el jefe hace presencia haciéndolo callar, Robert les tenía prohibido hablarles del truco a los chicos nuevos y había estado escuchando la conversación de los muchachos, Ed iba a tener su merecido cuando estuvieran a solas y de eso se encargaba él

Robert. Tu turno Duo, Ed, acompáñalo

Ed. ¿Qué?

Robert sonríe maliciosamente cuando ve la cara que ambos chicos ponen, sobre todo la cara del tonto de Duo, se notaba que el chico estaba un poco asustado, si no quería perderlo como empleado mejor era darle seguridad por lo que decide explicarle que solo se tomarán fotos juntos simulando que se besaban o tocaban pero que no iban a hacer nada malo, aquello solo era parte del modelaje y Duo lo cree quitándose la camisa y el pantalón como lo indica Robert dejándose tan solo la ropa interior y Ed también hace lo mismo, Robert sonríe y agarra una de las cámaras digitales, entonces Ed comprende porque Robert tomó la digital y no una convencional, su jefe de seguro iba a hacer fotomontajes con aquellas fotografías y él no podía decírselo a Duo, estaba en juego él mismo... Robert indica a Duo que se acueste completamente y cierre los ojos mientras abre las piernas y el obedece pensando que le tomarán así la foto pero entonces Robert le indica a Ed con una seña y sin hablar que posicione su cabeza entre las piernas de Duo, Ed frunce el ceño enojado pero obedece la orden y así Robert hace distintas fotografías, en muchas los dos chicos estaban bastante cerca en posiciones muy comprometedoras y aún así Duo no intuía nada, siendo un chico de pueblo era bastante ingenuo... la sesión de fotos termina y Duo se viste yéndose rápido, tenia que hacer de comer y ya casi era medio día, si Quatre lo descubría adiós al dinero fácil; una vez que el trenzado se ha ido Robert sonriendo se acerca a Ed y lo sujeta con fuerza del mentón atrayéndolo a su rostro robándole un salvaje y rudo beso que le deja los labios lastimados, Ed no dice nada y solo cae de rodillas al suelo cuando Robert lo suelta mientras su jefe lo ve despectivamente

Robert. Sabes que debes cerrar el pico

Ed. Perdóneme

Robert. Mi jefe está muy contento con Duo, gracias a los programas de computadora arreglamos su piel para que no se vean esos horribles moretes, es un chico bastante sensual y estamos vendiendo muy bien sus fotos por Internet, pronto venderemos mejor los sex videos, como ustedes, también venden bien ¿y tú te atreves a querer quitármelo?

Ed. No, yo...

Antes de que pudiera terminar de decir algo Ed recibe de Robert una fuerte patada en la cara que le hace sangrar la nariz y temblando se agarra la nariz llenándose las manos de sangre mientras mira a su jefe a los ojos, Robert lo mira a él y sonríe, se agacha y le da un beso en la boca chupando un poco de sangre que le escurre de la nariz, Robert estira su mano y la direcciona a la entrepierna de Ed quien cierra sus ojos con fuerza preparado para lo que viene pero en ese momento entra Alán y observa todo, Robert voltea a verlo y se levanta desistiendo de hacerle algo más a Ed, Alán se acerca a su amigo y se agacha al ver que sangraba volteando a ver a Robert después

Alán. ¿Qué pasa?

Robert. Ed estuvo a punto de decirle a Duo que nos abandonara, cuida a tu amiguito

Alán. No volverá a suceder Robert

Robert. Eso espero... y Ed, al rato te toca video sadomasoquista, no llegues tarde

Ed. Si señor

Ed cierra sus ojos con fuerza, no le gustaba cuando le tocaba video sadomasoquista pero no tenía de otra, estaba a merced de Robert y la compañía de pornografía, su hermana menor estaba muy grave en un hospital y ellos se hacían cargo de todos los gastos a cambio de que él actuara en sus películas o videos, en cambio Alán estaba ahí tanto por gusto como para estar cerca de Ed en tan peligroso negocio siendo así de apoyo al muchacho...

Duo llega al departamento que compartía con Quatre y comienza a hacer la comida mientras silva una canción, de pronto recuerda a Heero y aquel abrazo que el muchacho le dio hace días y pronto se sonroja, aún sentía los cálidos brazos de Heero rodearle la espalda, ahora le gustaba más ese muchacho pero era verdad lo que le había dicho a Quatre, no solo aún quería a Traize sino que aún no estaba preparado para una relación sentimental con nadie, aún así sentía deseos de volver a ver a Heero, el chico le había caído muy bien...

Trowa sale de su casa para irse a la escuela, acababa de comer y su tía Leia le iba a dar un aventón a la Universidad, el ojiverde no tenía auto y más de un camión debía de tomar para llegar a la escuela, por eso aprovechaba los aventones que le daba su tía aunque llegara temprano a la escuela, de esa forma también podía hacer tareas o estudiar... llegan a la Universidad y Trowa se baja del auto despidiéndose de su tía y camina hacia la biblioteca encontrándose con Quatre que le estaba esperando, Trowa se pone muy contento y se acerca a su novio a quien le regala un tierno beso en los labios, ambos se toman de las manos y continúan caminando hacia la biblioteca mientras Quatre le platica que no ha ido a comer a su casa y que no le ha avisado a Duo por lo que el chico iba a estar muy molesto con él, sí que se sentía apenado, Trowa escuchaba atento hasta que ve al grupo de chicos que solían molestarlo parados no muy lejos de la biblioteca, el ojiverde se detiene haciendo que Quatre también lo haga, el ojiverde miraba hacia ellos y el rubio lo mira primero a él y después a los otros chicos reconociéndolos al instante, ellos se acercan a la pareja, se trataba de tres chicos, el primero de ellos y líder de la banda se llamaba Erick, un chico de estatura media alta, rubio y de mirada sombría, un chico bastante altanero, otro de ellos se llamaba Ralph, un muchacho muy atractivo, alto, de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, siempre fumaba un cigarrillo y ocultaba su mirada tras unos lentes y el tercero de ellos un chico llamado Trant, el más tranquilo de ellos, no muy alto, de cabello negro y un poco ondulado, carecía de belleza pero era el más inteligente de los tres

Erick. Vaya, los homosexuales al acecho

Ralph. Sí, no nos vayan a violar, no acostumbro al sexo "por detrás"

Los tres chicos comienzan a reír, Trowa permanece inmune a los insultos y en cambio Quatre se molesta intentando responder pero Trowa lo detiene volteando a verlo y sonriéndole haciendo que Quatre entienda y se calme, la pareja comienza a caminar no prestándoles atención pero ellos les siguen

Erick. No se enojen, nosotros somos Open mind ¿verdad chicos?

Ralph. Es verdad, estamos a favor de la liberación sexual

Erick. Y como muestra les dejaremos hacernos una mamada ¿les parece?

Erick coloca su mano sobre los labios de Quatre al decir eso y Trowa se enciende completamente furioso, nadie se atrevía a tocar a su pequeño, eso lo aseguraba así que toma al líder de la banda sujetándolo con fuerza del cuello de la camisa observándolo rudamente, los otros dos se acercan para ayudarlo

Ralph. Tranquilo Trowa, fue solo una sugerencia

Trowa. No me interesa lo que digan pero si se atreven a tocar a Quatre soy capaz de todo

Quatre. Tranquilo Trowa, déjalos, no son más que una bola de bocones

Trant. Erick, ya vámonos, cada vez se ponen más aburridos

Erick. Tienes razón, suéltame gusano homosexual

Trowa voltea a ver a Trant, el más serio de ellos y ve en su mirada unos ojos bastantes fríos, él no les decía nunca nada acerca de que eran homosexuales, pero se veía que era bueno para pelear así que no convenía meterse con él por lo que suelta al mentado Erick, los tres se marchan dejando en paz a la pareja y Quatre sonriendo toma el brazo de Trowa comenzando a caminar los dos hasta que Quatre siente que Trowa nuevamente se detiene y voltea a verlo viendo como Trowa cierra los ojos y con su mano izquierda se sujeta la frente, el rubio se preocupa y suelta a Trowa posicionándose a su frente observándolo muy preocupado, el ojiverde abre un ojo y le sonríe a su novio

Quatre. ¿Qué tienes?

Trowa. No es nada, vámonos

Quatre. ¿Seguro?

Trowa. Sí, un simple mareo

Sin convencerse de aquellas palabras Quatre sonríe a Trowa y lo sujeta de nuevo del brazo comenzando los dos a caminar hacia la biblioteca a donde iban antes de ser interceptados por esa bola de patanes, Quatre no podía sentirse tranquilo, no era la primera vez que Trowa sufría un mareo así y aunque hacía más de un mes que no le daba de todos modos le resultaba preocupante...

Duo estaba un poco molesto porque Quatre no le había avisado que no iba a comer y él se había esmerado en prepararla así que se pone a ver televisión mientras come, al menos se podía distraer en algo, se sentía un zángano, necesitaba tener más quehaceres, más responsabilidades, se sentía como cuando vivía con Traize, un perro guardián de casas y nada más, pero es en ese momento que el timbre del departamento suena y Duo se pone de pie para abrir topándose con una enorme sorpresa, Heero estaba ahí de pie bajo el marco de la puerta y sin evitarlo sonríe ampliamente dejándolo pasar

Heero. Buenas tardes Duo

Duo. Hola ¿y esa sorpresa?

Heero. Estaba en mi departamento leyendo un libro porque necesito hacer un ensayo pero me aburrí y me pregunté si tal vez me aceptarías un café

Duo. ¿Qué?

Heero. Oh perdón, no estoy acostumbrado a invitar a alguien a salir ¿lo hice mal?

Duo. No pero... es extraño

Heero. Lo sé

Los dos se quedan callados y se voltean a ver, Duo sonríe ampliamente sonrojándose por completo y en cambio Heero lo miraba normal esperando una respuesta, Trowa le había contado que Duo era casado pero que se había separado de su marido pero sin decirle nada más acerca de los abusos u otra cosa que él sabía por conducto de Quatre, es por eso que sabía de lo solo que estaba el trenzado y él también se sentía solo en su pequeño departamento, por eso había decidido invitarlo a tomar un café, aunque debía de confesar que se lo había pensado bastante, él no era esa clase de chicos que les gustaba salir a citas o a tomar un café pero una fuerza interior lo había hecho ir hasta allá e invitar al trenzado quien se la piensa y acepta la invitación retirándose a la habitación para vestirse mientras un poco nervioso se pone otra ropa para salir con Heero... Duo caminaba a su lado y se sentía sumamente nervioso, como si de una cita romántica se tratara y en cambio Heero se sentía muy tranquilo, él no veía aquello como una cita sino como una simple salida con un amigo, porque en eso si estaba interesado, quería que Duo fuera su amigo, las palabras del otro día habían sido reconfortantes y sabía que ese chico era realmente una buena persona. Los dos llegan por fin al café y entran, Heero llama al mesero y éste les toma la orden enseguida, el café estaba casi desierto, era muy temprano como para que estuviera lleno pero así estaba mejor, Heero no era un chico afecto a los lugares sociales, prefería las cosas más discretas y bien pudo haber propuesto que tomaran el café en el departamento del rubio pero a sabiendas de lo que Trowa le había contado de que Duo no salía de casa salvo cuando trabajaba entonces había decidido invitarlo a salir, invitación que por supuesto Duo no podía rechazar... el mesero trae los cafés ordenados junto con un pedazo de pastel para Duo, Heero no era afecto a los pasteles y no acompañaba su café con nada, los dos chicos no hablaban, era una buena oportunidad para conocerse pero no sabían como comenzar, Heero no era un experto en pláticas y Duo era muy tímido como para comenzar él, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo y el trenzado no se aguanta de preguntarle algo a Heero que lo tenía muy distraído desde aquella noche de la cena

Duo. ¿Relena es tu novia?

Pregunto sin titubear y Heero se sorprendió de aquella extraña y algo indiscreta pregunta pero a la vez no pudo evitar sonreír, era curiosa la forma en la que Duo iniciaba una conversación pero más curioso le parecía el tema ¿qué acaso no tenía algo más entretenido que preguntarle que no fuera aquella chica? Pero no importaba, así que solo bebió un sorbo de café y miró a Duo a los ojos antes de contestar

Heero. No, no lo es, yo... no tengo pareja

El ojiazul contestó con total franqueza y completamente divertido por la mueca de Duo al escucharlo ¿acaso era su imaginación o el trenzado se había alegrado?

Duo. Ya veo, entonces soltero

Heero. Sí

Duo. Y sin compromiso

Heero. Sí, también

Como un coro al unísono se escuchan las risas de ambos ante aquel chasco, Heero generalmente era muy serio y no hablaba en broma como hace unos momentos pero es que Duo provocaba en él una extraña pero bonita sensación de ser agradable, por primera vez le pasaba, después de Trowa nunca se había podido llevar bien con alguien, ni siquiera con Quatre a quien conocía desde hace muchos meses... después de las risas nuevamente se quedan los dos en silencio mientras toman a sus tazas de café pero Duo no había quedado del todo satisfecho, ya sabía que Relena no era "la chica" de Heero pero aún no sabía que papel jugaba aquella mujer en la vida de Heero, seguramente no era nadie X para que Heero tuviera tantas consideraciones con ella como afirmaba Quatre; el ojiazul se da cuenta por la expresión de Duo que el chico no ha quedado aún satisfecho con lo hablado y decide ayudarlo a expresarse por lo que lo mira muy fijamente antes de retomar la plática

Heero. Hazlo

Duo. ¿Qué cosa?

Heero. Puedes seguir preguntando, no me enojaré

Duo. ¿De qué hablas?

Heero. ¿O ya no quieres saber más?

¿Pero que decía? Claro que le interesaba saber más pero para él era difícil preguntar sobre todo siendo temas tan personales pero parecía que Heero quería que le preguntara más entonces él con gusto preguntaría así que mirando también a Heero a los ojos decide seguir preguntando, después de todo no iba a perder nada

Duo. Bueno, si ella no es tu chica muy seguramente son muy amigos ¿no?

Heero. No precisamente, es ella quien me busca

Duo. ¿Es una acechadora?

Heero. ¿Eh?

El ojiazul no puede evitarlo y ríe un poco ante tal pregunta ¿una acechadora? Es cierto que la chica era muchas veces como uno de esos mosquitos que se le pegan a uno y no lo dejan en paz, pero de eso a ser una acechadora debía de reconocer que la chica no llegaba a tanto

Heero. No Duo, nada de eso

Duo. ¿Entonces? No novia, no amiga ¿qué es?

Heero. ¿Realmente quieres saber la historia? Te aburrirás

Duo. No importa

Heero. Esta bien

Heero bebe el último sorbo de café de la taza y se dispone a contarle a Duo todo lo referente al asunto de Relena y comienza a hacerlo mientras lo mira fijamente a los ojos, a esos ojos que atentamente también lo veían bastante interesado en saber aquella historia

Heero. Desde niño siempre me ha gustado la pintura, mi padre solía saber mucho al respecto, él me enseñó todo, las técnicas de pintura, los estilos, las formas, en fin todo.. y no solo eso, me gusta mucho el arte en general, por eso estudio eso en la Universidad... en fin, el caso es que yo conozco muy bien al señor Darlian, padre adoptivo de Relena, trabajé con él un tiempo en su empresa cuando recién llegue a la ciudad después de abandonar la casa de mi padre, el señor Darlian se enteró que yo sabía pintar y me pidió de favor que pintara a su hija en un lienzo grande para colocarlo en la sala de su mansión y fue ahí que la conocí, al principio era tímida conmigo y apenas si me hablaba pero conforme pasó el tiempo comenzó a abrirse conmigo al grado de que cuando terminé el lienzo después de muchas semanas de trabajo ella siguió visitándome en mi departamento, y bueno, es la historia básica, te dije que era aburrida

Duo. No, me pareció muy interesante

Duo estaba fascinado de que Heero le hubiera platicado aquella historia que para nada le parecía aburrida, ahora comprendía el porque esa chica se le pegaba mucho, bueno, no lo entendía del todo ¿por qué la chica era así si Heero no quería algo con ella? Seguramente había otra explicación para aquello y entonces no se detiene en preguntar y Heero igual que la vez anterior no se detiene en contestar

Heero. Verás, Relena es una buena chica, un poco caprichosa pero tiene buen corazón, lo malo es que ella no siempre es agradable con todos, me confesó que no tiene ninguna clase de amigos y me dijo que yo era su único amigo, yo no me considero su amigo pero no me animé a desilusionarla, es por eso que no soy grosero con ella pero tampoco es mi intención que se haga ilusiones, por eso soy indiferente

Duo. Ya veo, entonces ella no es tú tipo ¿verdad?

Heero. La verdad es que, no me gustan las mujeres

Duo se sorprende de tanta sinceridad sobre el tema, no había creído por ningún momento que el ojiazul era homosexual, a él le había gustado mucho desde que lo había visto en la foto porque verdaderamente el ojiazul era muy atractivo pero no le gustaba con la intención de que fuera su novio o su amante, es por eso que no se había puesto a pensar si quiera si gustaba de los hombres o no... el silencio entre los dos se siente un poco incómodo tras la confesión pero ahora era el turno de Heero para preguntarle cosas a Duo y ya que el trenzado había comenzado con algo tan personal como el romance él decide pagar con la misma moneda por lo que la pregunta no se hace esperar

Heero. ¿Y qué hay de tu esposo?

Duo. ¿Mi... esposo? Yo... lo dejé

Heero. ¿Por qué? si se puede saber

Duo. Cosas personales, de pareja, ya sabes... problemas

Heero. Ya veo, el matrimonio estaba mal

Duo. Bastante mal, tanto que a veces dudo de que era realmente un matrimonio

Heero. ¿Por qué?

Duo. Porque no importó cuanto yo dejé por él ni lo que hice, no importaron tantos años juntos, él terminó buscándose a otro

Duo baja su mirada y al instante unas lágrimas brotan por sus ojos, Heero lo observa y se siente enormemente culpable por haber tocado el tema, debía de haber supuesto que no era nada agradable para Duo hablar de eso, no sabía nada del matrimonio de Traize y Duo e ignoraba todo acerca de los abusos, ya ahora sabía que el esposo de Duo tenía un amante y eso ya era para él razón de más para haberlo dejado... el ojiazul estira su mano y la coloca en el mentón de Duo levantándole el rostro, el trenzado apenado lo mira a los ojos y comienza a limpiarse las lágrimas pidiéndole a Heero disculpas por haber llorado frente a él pero Heero no necesitaba de esas disculpas, era él quien debía pedir perdón por haber tocado un tema notoriamente doloroso para Duo, el ojiazul retira su mano del mentón de Duo y le sonríe, una sonrisa casi imperceptible pero para el trenzado era una de las sonrisas más hermosas del mundo

Heero. Mejor platícame de tu trabajo

Duo. ¿De... de mi trabajo? No... no es nada, solo soy... afanador

Heero. ¿Tú afanador? No te creo

Duo. ¿Por qué?

Heero. Eres bastante guapo como para que...

Tanto Heero como Duo se sorprenden por aquella frase inconclusa, Heero se sentía confuso ¿acaso iba a decirle a Duo que le parecía por demás atractivo? Y Duo también se sentía confundido ¿Heero pensaba que él era muy guapo? Sin duda se sentía halagado pero también muy apenado, tanto que sus mejillas se tiñen de color rojo y sus orejas comienzan a calentarse, Heero también se sonroja un poco pero ambos se limitan a reír nerviosamente, después Duo agradece y Heero se apresura a pedir la cuenta al mesero que nuevamente atiende rápido y después de pagar ambos se retiran del café...

Mientras tanto en un lujoso departamento se encontraban dos personas conversando amenamente sobre lo que parecía ser el cierre de un contrato mientras brindaban con una copa de buen Champagne

Quinze. Pronto venderemos no solo en éste sino en otros países

Robert. Así es, a pesar de que son ventas por Internet no teníamos la infraestructura para hacer los envíos correspondientes fuera del país pero hoy todo cambiará

Quinze. Así es, gracias a ti, has traído a los mejores

Robert. Y ellos han sabido cooperar

Quinze. Ya sé, solo falta uno ¿cierto?

Robert. ¿Se refiere a Duo Maxwell?

Quinze. Ese precisamente, es toda una joya, excitante a simple vista

Robert. Desde que lo vi ese día en el centro comercial supe que valía oro, tonto e ingenuo como ninguno, sé que no hará nada por sí solo pero yo me encargaré de que acceda

Quinze. Si no es por la buena...

Robert. ... es por la mala

Ambos hombres despreciables se comienzan a reír mientras alzan sus copas y hacen un brindis por el buen negocio que estaban haciendo, la pornografía era ilegal y ellos habían sabido muy bien como manejar el negocio, a través de tarjetas de crédito vendían sus productos dentro del país y pronto lo harían fuera del mismo, seguramente las ganancias iban a ser exquisitas y ya se morían por tenerlas pronto entre sus manos...

Heero lleva a Duo hasta la puerta del departamento de Quatre, el trenzado invita al ojiazul a pasar pero él se niega recordándole a Duo que dejó un trabajo inconcluso y que obviamente debía de terminar ya que al día siguiente lo tenía que entregar y Duo comprende aunque visiblemente estaba un poco triste, había platicado muy poco con Heero, pero ya había oportunidad de hacerlo otro día y así se lo hace entrever Heero cuando le comenta que otro día podrán salir para platicar y Duo contento asiente en afirmación, entonces ambos chicos se despiden con un apretón de manos y Heero se va, Duo lo mira unos segundos y abre la puerta, entra al departamento y al cerrarla ve a su amigo sentado en la sala leyendo un libro, el rubio voltea con Duo y éste a su vez mira a su amigo a quien le voltea la cara en signo de molestia aunque realmente no estaba enojado

Quatre. Lo sé y lo merezco, perdón

Duo. Sobró mucha comida así que ya tienes la cena lista

Quatre. Gracias

Quatre deja el libro con un separador en la página en la que había quedado y se pone de pie acercándose a su amigo a quien lo toma de la mano y lo jala hacia el sillón donde antes estaba sentado para que ambos se sienten, Duo mira a Quatre no entendiendo porque lo mira así

Quatre. ¿Dónde andabas?

Duo. Salí con Heero, te dejé un recado

Quatre. Ya lo sé pero ¿a dónde fueron?

Duo. A un café

Quatre. ¿Y eso?

Duo. Él vino y me invito ¿crees que me iba a negar?

Quatre nota la picardía en las palabras de su amigo y ambos ríen ante el comentario del trenzado, Duo no lo había dicho con mala intención, simplemente le gustaba hablar en broma aunque parte de aquella pregunta era muy cierta ¿crees que me iba a negar?... Quatre no se aguanta la tentación y le pregunta a su amigo sobre lo que conversaron, el rubio a veces era demasiado indagador en los asuntos de los demás, sobre todo de aquellos a quienes estimaba, por eso se interesaba de más pero eso sí, ya no iba a insistir en que Heero y Duo se hicieran novios, había entendido muy bien los puntos de vista que Trowa le había dado días atrás, pero no iba a quitarle lo indagador y entonces Duo le cuenta todo y Quatre se preocupa cuando Duo le dice que le contó un poco de Traize pero se tranquiliza cuando el trenzado le aclara que solo le contó del amante y nada más, a su vez Quatre le cuenta a Duo lo que sucedió con él y Trowa cuando estaban en la Universidad y Duo se enoja, no conocía a esos 3 de los que hablaba Quatre pero no le caían nada bien, que sujetos tan más despreciables, como le gustaría conocerlos algún día y decirles unas cuantas verdades...

Acabada la clase de Literatura del siglo XV Heero decide pasar a la sala de cómputo para usar un poco el Internet y revisar su correo electrónico, seguramente su cuenta ya estaba cancelada ya que debido a lo sucedido con su padre y otros problemas tenía mucho tiempo sin revisar su cuenta de correo pero nada perdía con intentar recuperar unos cuantos mensajes pero cuando va rumbo a una computadora desocupada algo le llama la atención, en una de esas computadoras estaban un grupo de muchachos viendo con mucho interés lo que parecía una página de Internet y entonces Heero se acerca, tal vez era algo importante o interesante pero cuando llega ahí se da cuenta que no era ninguna de las dos, sus compañeros estaban viendo páginas pornográficas, el ojiazul hace un gesto de fastidio y decide marcharse pero uno de sus compañeros se percata de su presencia y le pide que no se vaya

Heero. No me interesa

Terry. Ve esto Heero

El compañero de Heero saca de su estuche de discos uno de color rosa con un signo de sexualidad masculina en la etiqueta, Heero mueve su cabeza a los lados y niega en signo de resignación y se queda a ver el contenido de ese dichoso disco, el chico lo pone y automáticamente se abren un par de carpetas

Terry. A ver ¿qué prefieres? Hay voyerismo, sadomasoquismo, orgías, de todo

Heero. No me interesa te he dicho

Terry. Mm, a ti te ha de gustar el sadomasoquismo, tienes cara de que sí

Heero. ¿Eh?

Heero no entiende porque su compañero le dice eso pero sigue ahí, sin irse y aprovecha para preguntar porque ese disco era tan especial y el chico le cuenta que es el nuevo que aquella compañía acaba de sacar ya que cada mes sale mucho material nuevo y el siempre lo compra con su tarjeta de crédito vía Internet, solo las fotos y pequeñas muestras de videos se podían ver en la página, lo demás debías de comprarlo vía Internet o directamente con el distribuidor pero él difícilmente te decía donde localizarlo... Terry pone el video sadomasoquista el cual comenzaba con un chico atado de pies y manos con cadenas, las que lo sujetaban de los brazos estaban pegadas al techo y las de los pies al suelo y él chico estaba en posición de X completamente desnudo, solo su miembro estaba cubierto con una especie de correa y él mantenía su cara hacia el suelo, pronto una música suena y alguien se acerca al chico amarrado sujetando en su mano un látigo, el chico atado voltea a verlo y el recién llegado lo toma de los cabellos y los jala con fuerza de ellos dándole un beso salvaje que termina con una fuerte mordida haciéndolo gritar, el chico se aleja y con el látigo comienza a golpearle la espalda haciéndolo gritar de dolor, camina hacia el frente y le da un pequeño latigazo en el miembro haciéndolo gritar más, enseguida llega un tercer chico completamente desnudo y el del látigo se acerca a él dándole un fuerte latigazo que lo hace gritar pero sin detenerse se acerca y se lo quita solo para acercarse al chico atado y darle ahora él de latigazos, el chico atado comienza a sangrar y cuando siente un poco de alivio el que estaba antes se posiciona atrás del chico atado y tomándolo de las caderas comienza a penetrarlo haciéndolo gritar de dolor mientras que con los dedos índices y pulgar de cada mano sujeta los pezones del chico comenzándolos a acariciar, pellizcar y hasta jalar haciéndolo gritar aún más mientras que el tercero se acerca al chico y se hinca frente a él comenzando a lamerle el miembro con fuerza y después metiéndolo a su boca usando hasta sus dientes al rozarlo mientras él se masturba, el que penetraba al chico atado comienza a morderle el cuello y los hombros al chico mientras le jala con fuerza los cabellos con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda mete su dedo índice en la boca del chico para que lo pudiera morder y así lo hace pero con mucho coraje, mientras que el que le hacía sexo oral termina de masturbarse deteniendo en su mano parte del líquido y sin hacer que el chico atado terminara en su boca él se pone de pie y estrella su mano llena de semen contra la cara del chico atado metiendo por último casi la totalidad de su mano en la boca del chico para que la chupara y él con lágrimas en los ojos lo hace mientras sigue siendo ferozmente embestido, el tercer chico saca su mano de la boca del chico atado y la lleva hasta la correa de su miembro comenzando a darle pequeños jalones mismos que lo hacen gritar y apretar sus manos contra las cadenas mientras más lágrimas salen de sus ojos hasta que quien lo embestía le llena el interior y hasta que aquel a su frente logra que brote su semilla, el chico atado por fin se siente aliviado cuando el primer chico sale de él y cuando el otro le desamarra la correa del miembro acariciándolo después terminando así el video... Heero traga duro saliva y se queda estático, debía admitir que estaba excitado, su miembro había reaccionado ante las imágenes y los sonidos pero el video le había parecido desagradable, él odiaba la pornografía, no había cosa que le pareciera más denigrante que esa, además había visto que esos golpes eran más que reales y en la expresión del chico también le parecía que estaba sufriendo de verdad y no estaba lejos de la realidad, lo que si ignoraba Heero por completo era que ese chico atado era Ed, compañero de trabajo de Duo quien se dedicaba también a ese negocio sucio porque aunque él aún no salía en ninguno de esos videos estaba conciente de que en el estudio de grabación donde el modelaba se hacían videos pornográficos, eso no lo eximía de culpa...

"No hay peor lucha que la que no se hace" es lo que pensaba Wufei mientras preparaba la comida de Traize quien tenía muchos días sin comer bien, apenas si iba al trabajo pero estaba descuidándose bastante y eso preocupaba mucho a Wufei, tal vez su amor podía enfermarse y si caía era muy probable que ya no se pudiera levantar y es que la falta de voluntad era su mejor aliada en esos momentos de crisis, la ausencia de Duo se había convertido en algo completamente enfermizo e insoportable... el de ojos negros llega a la habitación con la mesilla en sus manos y muy sonriente se acerca a Traize colocando la mesilla sobre la cama pero agarrándola para que no se fuera a caer, Traize ni siquiera la voltea a ver, continuaba viendo hacia el frente, ésta vez la televisión estaba prendida y aparentemente veía algo pero realmente no estaba concentrado en nada, Wufei lo sabía y por eso toma el control remoto y apaga la televisión

Wufei. Te traje tu comida mi amor

Traize. Llévatela

Wufei. Pero tienes que comer

Traize. No quiero

Wufei. Pero...

Traize. ¡Que te la lleves!

Levantando considerablemente el volumen de su voz Traize voltea a ver a Wufei con unos ojos bastante fríos y eso pone a Wufei muy triste, Traize se comportaba como un ogro con él, le hablaba mal o simplemente lo ignoraba pero el amor del chino era tan grande que podía soportar eso y más, claro que él nunca había vivido al lado de Traize lo que Duo había vivido porque eso si era algo difícil de vivir... Wufei sin rendirse por ese pequeño fracaso agarra el plato que contenía la sopa y tomando un poco con la cuchara la acerca a Traize para darle en la boca pero completamente exasperado Traize golpea el plato haciéndolo caer sobre la cama, Wufei se queda solo con la cuchara en la mano y la avienta enojado

Wufei. Ya me cansé Traize, deja de tratarme así

Traize. ¿Y como quieres que te trate?

Wufei. Como antes

Traize. Nada es como antes, eso compréndelo ¿y sabes que?

Wufei. ¿Qué?

Traize. Todo esto es tú culpa

Wufei abre sus ojos muy bien al escuchar las palabras y sus ojos se cristalizan, sabía muy bien que Traize pensaba eso pero era la primera vez que se lo decía y eso le hacía sentir una fuerte opresión en el pecho ¿acaso Traize estaba tan resentido con él?... el de ojos azules mira la expresión en la cara de Wufei y aprieta los dientes, no le gustaba ver mal a Wufei pero a la vez sentía mucho rencor hacia el chico así que agarra la mesa y la avienta fuera de la cama, Wufei mira y no dice nada, tan solo unas lágrimas salen por sus ojos

Traize. ¡Vete de aquí, si no fuera por ti él estaría a mi lado!

Wufei. Pero...

Traize. No quiero volverte a ver Wufei, déjame morir solo

Wufei ya no dice más nada a Traize y se pone de pie mostrándose sereno pero cuando sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta se deja caer al suelo de rodillas comenzando a salir con fuerza de sus ojos numerosas lágrimas, lágrimas que llora en silencio, apenas si se podían oír pequeños sollozos pero Traize alcanza a oírlos apretando con fuerza las sábanas y también de sus ojos salen un par de lágrimas, sentía enormes deseos de tener a Wufei nuevamente en sus brazos pero cada vez que lo veía se acordaba de Duo y le daba mucho coraje su abandono, sin duda todo era culpa de Wufei, Traize verdaderamente aún no se daba cuenta que el único culpable era él al tratar mal a Duo durante más de un año...

Al día siguiente en la sesión de fotos del día Duo había trabajado muy bien y así se lo hace ver Robert al felicitarlo por tan estupendo desempeño y lo invita a tomar un trago, Duo argumenta que no bebe y entonces el jefe le ofrece un vaso de jugo a lo que accede el trenzado ignorando por completo que Robert le mezcla al líquido una especie de droga para adormilarlo y poderse aprovechar de él, ese día no llama ni a Alán ni a Ed sino que manda traer a otros de sus hombres, tres en realidad, sus nombres: Jan, Asato y Kai, tres hombres sin escrúpulos, amigos de Robert quienes también salían en los videos pornográficos pero de más baja calidad que aquellos que hacían Ed y Alán, estrategia que siempre usaba Robert al principio, mostraba pequeños videos de bajo presupuesto de aquellos actores que pensaba prometían mucho para hacer a la gente admiradora de esos actores y cuando ya fueran fanáticos entonces les vendía videos más costosos, en ésta ocasión ese actor que prometía mucho era Duo... el trenzado bebe hasta el fondo y al principio no siente los efectos de la droga hasta ya pasados 10 minutos cuando comienza a marearse

Robert. ¿Estas bien?

Duo. No... me siento muy mal

El trenzado se agarra con fuerza la cabeza comenzando a sentir que todo le da vueltas y entonces cae en los brazos de Robert quien lo agarra con fuerza, Duo no se desmaya pero estaba casi inconsciente, había perdido la noción de su propio cuerpo, como si estuviera en el limbo, estaba despierto pero no era dueño de su propio cuerpo y entonces Robert aprovecha para comenzarlo a desnudar, los tres tipos que auxiliaban también comienzan a desvestirse y cuando termina Robert con Duo va hacia las cámaras para prenderlas ajustándoles el lente, los tipos agarran a Duo quien esta con los ojos casi cerrados y lo acuestan en las sábanas del suelo comenzando los tres a besarlo por todo el cuerpo, uno le lamía con emoción sus pezones mientras otros le comenzaba a lamer el miembro y el tercero muy cerca del segundo disfruta de la cavidad de Duo hasta que se cansan de juegos, ya era hora de que Duo los sintiera a los tres, Jan se acuesta en las sábanas mientras que Asato se acomoda sobre Jan colocándole el trasero encima del rostro y a su vez Kai comienza a descender sobre el miembro de Jan hasta estancarse, Asato toma a Duo y lo ayuda a tomar su posición ya que tenía el cuerpo bastante flojo y con ayuda de Kai a quien tiene enfrente lo acomodan quedando Duo con su rostro frente al miembro de Kai y con su trasero a merced de Asato y así cuando Robert da la indicación de que ya prendió las cámaras los tres comienzan a jugar con Duo, Kai comienza a moverse de arriba hacia abajo penetrándose mientras agarra a Duo de los cabellos mientras el trenzado semiinconsciente le hace sexo oral y a su vez Asato penetra a Duo con fuerza siendo a su vez lamido por Jan quien disfruta tanto de la entrada de Kai como de la entrada de Asato en su boca, los cuatro se pierden en la pasión que aquello les provocaba siendo Jan el primero en venirse llenando a Kai quien casi enseguida termina en la boca de Duo siendo Asato el último llenando a Duo por dentro, los tres hombres sueltan por fin a Duo dejándolo tirado sobre las sábanas, Duo divagaba algo en murmullos y ellos sin entender que dice no le prestan mucha atención, Robert apaga las cámaras y complacido los felicita

Jan. Esperamos ver buenas ganancias

Robert. Claro que sí

Kai. Pero dudo que hasta aquí llegó ¿cierto?

Robert. Claro que no idiota, mi jefe me pidió cinco videos hoy donde saliera Duo

Asato. Y apenas va uno

Robert. Así es, por eso aún no pueden irse

Jan. Me niego, si no me pagan más entonces no

Robert. No seas estúpido, ganarás bien

Jan. Esta bien, además ese escuincle esta verdaderamente exquisito

Jan se relame los labios mientras observa a Duo quien aún estaba semiinconsciente con los ojos un poco cerrados y moviéndose un poco, estaba delirando, Robert había puesto un poco más de la dosis de siempre ya que cinco videos no se hacían en cuestión de minutos y él debía mantenerlo en ese estado mucho tiempo para concluir la tarea de ese día y así entre los tres hacen los 4 videos restantes utilizando el cuerpo de Duo de las formas más bajas que pasaron por sus mentes, los tres se despiden de Robert y al encontrarse el solo aprovecha para apagar las cámaras y acercarse a Duo a quien comienza a acariciar pasándole las manos por todo el cuerpo comenzando con el pecho hasta bajarlas

Robert. Que exquisito estas Duo

El jefe del trenzado no aguanta más y toma el miembro de Duo comenzando a masturbar al chico quien gime despacito por culpa de la droga ya que lo mantenía semiinconsciente y entonces no aguatándose más se baja los pantalones y se acerca más tomando con fuerza las caderas de Duo penetrándolo enseguida, Duo se queja por la intromisión pero su quejido apenas si es audible, Robert sonríe y sin dejar de masturbarlo lo penetra con dureza estando él hincado, apoyado sobre sus rodillas y encima de sus piernas teniendo a Duo boca arriba con las piernas a los lados de las suyas manteniendo sus caderas elevados y de la espalda a la cabeza sobre las sábanas, ese día la entrada de Duo había sido invadida numerosas veces y él gracias a la droga no podía sentir el inmenso dolor que muy seguramente al estar conciente iba a comenzar a sentir...

El rubio en su departamento veía preocupado la hora, eran más de la una de la tarde y Duo no estaba en casa siendo que él tenía entendido que Duo salía de trabajar a las once de la mañana, ese día Quatre entraba tarde a la escuela y por eso estaba en casa a esas horas, Duo lo tenía muy preocupado pero no queriendo hacer de eso algo mayor decide no contárselo ni a Trowa ni a Heero... por su parte en el departamento del viejo edificio donde se llevaba a cabo el negocio sucio Duo comenzaba a despertar lentamente sintiendo al instante un dolor muy fuerte en la cabeza y todo el cuerpo, Robert lo veía desde una silla que estaba a un lado de las sábanas y el trenzado abre sus ojos casi por completo viendo a Robert que lo observaba fijamente

Duo. ¿Qué me pasó?

Robert. No sé, comenzaste a sentirte mal y te desmayaste, tienes más de tres horas dormido

Duo. ¿Más... de tres?

Robert. Así es

El trenzado intenta sentarse pero un dolor jamás sentido antes le hace volverse a acostar mientras emite un pequeño grito de dolor y cierra sus ojos, realmente estaba adolorido y no sabía porque

Robert. Te duele todo el cuerpo ¿verdad?

Duo. Sí, mucho

A Duo le salen pequeñas lágrimas de los bordes de los ojos, sentía aún un enorme mareo y el cuerpo adolorido como nunca, ni siquiera los golpes o violaciones que Traize le hacía llegaron a dolerle tanto

Robert. Cuando te desmayaste caíste muy fuerte al suelo, te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza y además te cayó la mesa encima ¿recuerdas que tomabas un vaso de jugo?

Duo. ... Si

Duo se queda muy pensativo, esa historia que le contaba Robert seguramente era cierta pues creía casi ciegamente en él, desde que lo conocía siempre lo había tratado muy bien y para él Robert era un hombre muy bueno sin saber que en realidad era un hombre sumamente despreciable sin escrúpulos para hacer bajezas con tal de ganar mucho dinero

Robert. Si quieres te llevo a casa

Duo. Sí, pero déjame a puertas del edificio, yo subo solo

Robert. Entiendo, no quieres que me vean

Duo. Sí

Robert. Esta bien, déjame ayudarte

Robert se acerca a Duo y lo ayuda a levantarse, Duo se queja por el dolor pero se apoya fuertemente del hombro de Robert para caminar y entonces el hombre lo ayuda a ir hasta el automóvil que tenía afuera y lo sube arrancando el carro enseguida que él también se sube...

Duo sube con mucho esfuerzo hasta el departamento y al entrar ya Quatre se había marchado a la escuela pero en la mesa le deja una nota "Te estuve esperando pero no llegabas así que me fui, espero que estés bien, saludos Quatre" Duo sonríe un poco y aún con mucho esfuerzo se va hasta su cuarto y se deja caer en la cama quedándose casi al instante dormido...

Quatre. Duo... Duo

La voz de Quatre hace que Duo abra los ojos lentamente hasta que quedan completamente abiertos y le sonríe a su amigo sin embargo Quatre se notaba muy preocupado, ya eran las ocho de la noche y acababa de llegar de la escuela, Duo hace un intento fallido por sentarse pero nuevamente se queja por el dolor haciendo que su amigo rubio se preocupe aún más

Quatre. ¿Qué tienes? ¿qué te pasó?

Duo. Estaba trapeando y me resbalé...

Quatre. ¿Tan duro fue el golpe?

Duo. Sí, caí cinco escalones abajo y me golpe fuerte la cabeza, por eso no vine a comer, dormí mucho tiempo

Quatre. Ay Duo, no me pude concentrar en toda la tarde, estaba muy angustiado

Quatre abraza a Duo con cuidado de no lastimarlo y sus ojos se cristalizan, realmente había pensado cosas feas mientras estaba en la escuela sin saber de Duo y enterarse que había sufrido un pequeño accidente lo hacía sentirse mal, segundos después lo suelta y mira a los ojos

Quatre. Te prepararé un té, no te muevas

Duo. Sí, gracias

Quatre. Supongo que no vas mañana a trabajar ¿verdad?

Duo. No, no te preocupes, me dieron el día

Quatre. Bien, ahora vuelvo

Duo se agarra con fuerza la frente y niega con la cabeza, odiaba mentirle a Quatre pero no podía contarle la verdad porque entonces iba a darse cuenta de que no trabajaba de afanador y eso le iba a traer problemas, lo único cierto era que Robert le había dicho que no fuera a trabajar al día siguiente, que esperara a que pasara un poco el dolor y así lo haría aunque tuviera que prescindir de la paga de unos cuantos días

El domingo se llega después de una semana algo ajetreada, Quatre tenía mucha tarea y no había visto a Trowa en tres días cosa que para él era algo así como una eternidad, Duo ya estaba recuperado de su dolor físico y no iba a ir a trabajar hasta el lunes, Heero y el trenzado no se habían vuelto a ver, el ojiazul tenía también muchos trabajos que hacer en casa y el tiempo siempre terminaba consumiéndolos pero era hora de divertirse así que Trowa propone que los cuatro vayan al cine y nadie se niega por lo que se quedan de ver directamente en el cine antes de la primera función de la tarde, Quatre y Duo llegan juntos y al poco tiempo llega Trowa, él y su novio se dan un beso tierno en los labios y Duo un poco apenado se voltea hacia otro lado, que envidia sentía de esos dos, se querían mucho, lástima que él había fracaso en cuestiones de amor, pero ya no iba a pensar en Traize nunca más, su meta era olvidarse completamente de él y así lo iba a hacer, no valía la pena seguir enamorado de alguien como él

Trowa. Hola Duo, perdón

Duo. No te preocupes

Quatre mira su reloj y voltea hacia ambos lados para ver si Heero ya venía pero no, no había rastro del ojiazul cosa que Trowa no comprende pues él siempre era puntual y ya pasaban 20 minutos de la hora acordada, el ojiverde había llegado un poco tarde pero en él era algo normal, Duo tuerce un poco la boca pensando que Heero jamás iba a llegar pero una voz conocida los hace voltear a los tres, se trataba de Relena quien llegaba junto con Heero tomándolo fuertemente del brazo, Heero mantenía su mirada serena y caminaba mostrándose un poco tenso a pesar de que mantenía su mano dentro del pantalón como si estuviera despreocupado, los dos llegan y la chica lo suelta para saludar a los tres que ya estaban ahí deteniéndose enfrente de Duo

Relena. No creas que se me han olvidado mis clases de cocina

Duo. A mí tampoco

Trowa. Heero ¿qué pasó?

Heero. Un percance, ya ves

Heero mueve sus ojos señalando a Relena y los otros tres entienden pero Relena no y se queda pensativa tratando de buscar ese percance al que se refería Heero porque según recordaba ella no se les había atravesado un percance sin darse cuenta que el percance era ella, pero sin hablar más los cinco Trowa se retira para comprar las entradas mientras Heero va por las palomitas y refrescos en compañía de Duo quedándose esperando Relena y Quatre, ellos no se hablaban mucho

Quatre. Así que viniste

Relena. Sí, que emoción ¿no?

Quatre. Mucha

La chica no entiende el sarcasmo y sonríe ampliamente, se notaba que les caía muy bien a los amigos de su mejor amigo y eso la hacía muy feliz... mientras que Heero y Duo hacían la fila para comprar palomitas y refrescos, desde que estaban formados no habían cruzado palabra alguna, como si fuera la primera vez que se veían pero Duo no era de aquellos a los que les gustaba el silencio

Duo. ¿La invitaste?

Heero. No, llego a mi departamento cuando me vestía

Duo. Ah

Heero. Te molesta ella ¿verdad? ¿te cae mal?

Duo. Ni la conozco, ¿cómo me va a caer mal?

Heero. Ya veo

Duo. Esta enamorada de ti ¿verdad?

Heero se sorprende por aquella pregunta, estaba más que informado de esa situación pero le parecía extraño que Duo lo preguntara de esa manera, su tono de voz parecía mostrar que estaba celoso pero era imposible, Duo no podía estar interesado en él, sabía de antemano que seguía enamorado de su esposo entonces no entendía porque ese tipo de pregunta y ese tono de voz pero no contesta con palabras, solo asiente con la cabeza volviendo el silencio entre los dos, llegan a la caja y piden palomitas y refrescos para los cinco, Heero es quien paga a pesar de las insistencias de Duo por hacerlo él y llegan a donde están los tres, ya Trowa traía los boletos en la mano y los cinco entran a la sala donde se iba a proyectar la película, su nombre "Rupturas" una película cuyo tema central eran las relaciones amorosas, una película escogida por Trowa pues era la única con asientos disponibles para los 5 ya que ese día el cine estaba hasta el tope... Heero, Relena y Duo veían atentos la película ya que era de esas cuyos personajes en su totalidad son secundarios ya que no hay principales por ser películas que tocaban más de un tema de manera aislada pero Trowa y Quatre poco prestaban atención pues se besaban a cada rato para incomodidad de los otros tres que intentaban ver la película tranquilamente además de que las manos se les escapaban de vez en cuando, Relena a pesar de ver la película con atención intentaba acercarse a Heero y tomarlo de la mano pero él la quitaba para subirla a los brazos del asiento y apoyar su cabeza sobre su mano pero sin darse por vencida Relena se recarga en su hombro para ver más cómodamente la película, Duo se sentía muy incómodo, de su lado izquierdo tenía a los novios que no lo dejaban concentrarse y por el lado derecho estaba Relena muy cómodamente recargada en Heero y también le hacía sentirse incómodo pero entonces decide prestarle mucha más atención a la película que en ese momento comienza con una de las historias la cual trataba sobre una tortuosa relación marital entre un hombre de mente enferma y una mujer con una mente no menos retorcida quienes acostumbraban a mantener relaciones con otras personas para luego castigarse mutuamente por ello, algo que a Duo le hace acordarse de Traize cuando en una de las escenas la mujer es brutalmente violada por su marido por haberlo engañado con su hermano e inconscientemente Duo comienza a llorar poniéndose de pie y saliendo enseguida de la sala, ni Trowa ni Quatre se dan cuenta de eso pero Heero sí y también se pone de pie para seguirlo, Relena lo mira marcharse y encogiéndose de hombros no tratando de entender porque lo hizo vuelve a ver la película...

Heero ve a Duo que entra al baño de los hombres y lo sigue, el ojiazul entra y ve al trenzado frente a los espejos con las manos sobre los lavamanos y llorando, Heero se acerca a él y le coloca una mano sobre el hombro pero Duo no sabiendo que estaba ahí se asusta volteando a verlo, Heero intenta decir algo pero cuando menos lo piensa Duo se avienta a sus brazos, Heero se sorprende mucho por aquella acción y lo abraza también para que se desahogue comenzando Duo a llorar con más fuerza hasta que se calma separándose de Heero y pidiendo disculpas por lo que había hecho mostrándose visiblemente sonrojado

Heero. No te preocupes ¿pero estas bien?

Duo. Mucho mejor, gracias

Heero. ¿Qué te pasó?

Duo. No te lo puedo contar, perdóname

Heero. Esta bien

Duo. Gracias Heero

Heero asiente con la cabeza y comienza a caminar a la salida del baño siendo secundado por Duo, los dos caminan en silencio hasta la sala donde vuelven a tomar sus asientos, Relena pregunta a Heero que le pasó pero él le responde que solo sintió deseos de ir al baño y ella lo cree volviendo a poner atención a la película pero ya ni Heero ni Duo podían hacerlo, Heero se preguntaba que era aquello que había hecho llorar a Duo de esa manera y que él no le podía contar, seguramente tenía que ver con el susodicho Traize, y el trenzado tampoco podía seguir poniendo atención a la película, ya era la segunda vez que Heero lo veía llorar y se sentía muy avergonzado, tal vez algún día podía contarle como le había contado a Quatre sobre su vida al lado de Traize pero para eso faltaba mucho ya que no era un tema fácil de manejar tanto para Duo como para quien lo fuera a escuchar... Trowa y Quatre se seguían besando, a veces volteaban a ver la película pero no le entendían porque no le ponían atención y aburridos por eso volvían a besarse, tenían varios días sin verse y siendo ellos tan físicamente unidos resultaba algo muy difícil, Trowa abandona uno de los besos de Quatre y le susurra al oído que vayan a los baños del cine, Quatre se la piensa un poco pero acepta por lo que ambos se ponen de pie al mismo tiempo y un poco apresurados abandonan la sala para irse a los baños del cine, si ambos hacían un esfuerzo muy seguramente nadie iba a darse cuenta de lo que sucedía en aquellos baños, Heero ve cuando se salen de la sala y sonríe un poco, ya sabía a que iban esos dos, al menos Trowa tenía a alguien que lo hiciera feliz, él tenía más de dos años sin una relación amorosa, su última pareja no era gratificante en ningún sentido, como cuando se tiene una relación que no te llena, además él no era muy dado a esas cosas del noviazgo, también nunca se había enamorado, era alguien que dedicaba más tiempo a su persona en el ámbito profesional, adoraba su carrera Universitaria y su trabajo alterno como pintor también le resultaba muy agradable, prefería ocuparse de cosas como aquella y no de esas cosas del romance, además de que era muy malo en ello...

Trowa y Quatre regresan cuando ya los créditos de la película comenzaban a salir y Heero les hecha una mirada acusadora que hace que el rubio se sonroje pero sin hacer más alarde de eso los cinco salen de la sala de cine, Relena platicaba contenta sus impresiones de la película y sus acompañantes la escuchaban, a veces hacía buenos comentarios, de esos que son dignos de escucharse, después de todo no era tan tonta como parecía, Relena propone que vayan a un café para continuar con esa agradable reunión y nadie se opone dirigiéndose los cincos hacia allá pero de pronto el celular de la chica suena, se trataba de su madre que ya estaba preocupada por ella pues pasaban de las nueve de la noche entonces resignada se despide de sus amigos diciéndole a Duo antes de marcharse que el lunes en la tarde estará disponible para que comiencen con esas clases de cocina y el trenzado acepta, promesas eran promesas, después los cuatro continúan con el plan original y van al café pasando una agradable velada a pesar de que ni Heero ni Trowa eran tan buenos conversadores como Duo y Quatre pero aún así todo había sido casi perfecto y siendo ya las once de la noche deciden marcharse, Trowa traía el auto de su tía y lleva a su novio y a Duo hasta su departamento y después a Heero para ya por último irse a casa

Sin poder dormir Duo va a la habitación de Quatre para conversar un poco con él, se sentía muy a gusto hablar con él de cualquier tema, Quatre había vuelto a ser su mejor amigo y eso lo hacía sentirse muy bien, sin duda su vida comenzaba a cambiar, ahora ya no estaba solo, tenía amigos y se sentía muy feliz por ello... Quatre le dice a Duo que pase cuando toca la puerta y el trenzado muy contento entra al cuarto y se avienta sobre la cama quedando hincado frente a Quatre con una gran sonrisa

Quatre. ¿No puedes dormir?

Duo. No, me siento con mucha energía

Quatre. Me alegro

Duo. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Quatre. Mnh, ya te veía yo la cara de que querías saber algo

Duo. Cuando tú y Trowa se salieron de la sala...

Quatre. Ya se por donde vas

El rubio se sonroja completamente a pesar de que Duo no había terminado de hablar pero es que ya conocía muy bien a su amigo y sabía que era alguien muy curioso, en eso se parecían mucho, Duo también se sonroja un poco pero emocionado toma las manos de su amigo y se miran mutuamente a los ojos

Quatre. No te imaginas lo increíble que fue, teníamos más de tres semanas sin nada de nada

Duo. ¿Más de tres semanas? Eso es tener fuerza de voluntad amigo

Los chicos se comienzan a reír sonrojándose aún más, Duo suelta las manos de Quatre y se acomoda en la cama para sentarse recargándose en el respaldo de la cama quedando ahora a un lado de Quatre y no en frente

Duo. ¿Pero en dónde lo hicieron?

Quatre. En los baños del cine

Duo. ¿En los baños? Pero que bárbaros ¿y cómo le hicieron?

Quatre. Con imaginación todo se puede Duo

Duo. Eso es verdad, y dime algo ¿cuál es el lugar más extravagante donde lo has hecho?

Quatre. Ay pero que preguntas

Duo. Anda, dime y yo te digo

Quatre. En un elevador

Duo. ¿En un elevador? Por favor, si esa es típica

Quatre. Para mí fue extravagante

Duo. ¿Por qué?

Quatre. Porque soy decente amigo

Duo. Creo que hasta el baño del cine es más extravagante

Quatre. ¿Tu crees?

Duo. Absolutamente

Las risas nuevamente invaden la habitación de Quatre y cuando se callan Duo observa a su amigo recordándole que es su turno para hablar y el rubio lo mira también a los ojos comprendiendo el mensaje

Duo. No es tan extravagante que digamos pero fue en la cocina de un Restaurante

A Quatre casi se le saltan los ojos ante tal confesión ¿a eso le llamaba Duo un lugar poco extravagante? En cambio el trenzado se veía completamente normal

Quatre. ¿Y como pasó? Debió ser difícil

Duo. No, el dueño era amigo de Traize y ya habían cerrado, había poco personal aún dentro del Restaurante pero estaban todos en la caja contando las ganancias y entonces aprovechamos, fue muy bueno el sexo, ya sabes, esa impresión de que alguien va a entrar y te va a ver, que sé yo

Quatre. Pero que bárbaro eres

El rubio se pone rojo como un jitomate, su amigo no era tan inocente como aparentaba, sin duda se notaba que tenía mucha más experiencia que él en el ámbito sexual, lástima que toda esa experiencia la había compartido con un ser tan despreciable como Traize, pero confiaba en que pronto Duo encontraría alguien con quien compartir todas las experiencias sexuales que quisiera con alguien mucho mejor

A la mañana siguiente Duo se levanta con flojera de ir a trabajar a pesar de que había dicho que el lunes reanudaba su trabajo pero debía tener la casa muy bien arreglada ya que ese día por la tarde comenzaba a darle clases de cocina a Relena, la chica llega muy puntual a las 2 de la tarde y Duo la recibe amablemente comenzando enseguida con las clases y Duo opta por primero enseñarle algo simple como preparar sopa de arroz aunque para Relena no parecía algo tan simple y mientras preparaban platicaban

Relena. Y entonces se podría decir que eres gay ¿verdad?

Duo. Realmente nunca tuve opción de elegir, mis padres dijeron, te casas con Traize y punto, nunca me sentí realmente atraído por nadie, ni hombre ni mujer

Relena. ¿Entonces no eres gay?

Duo. Es complicado, solo he amado a alguien y ese alguien era hombre, no me ha pasado con nadie más ¿entiendes?

Relena. Si pero cuando tu ves a un hombre guapo ¿piensas que es guapo?

Duo. No siempre me fijo en esas cosas, no sé

Relena. ¿Pero te has fijado?

Duo. Bueno sí, si me he fijado

Relena. Entonces eres gay

Duo tuerce un poco los ojos ante el comentario de la chica, parecía que ella no terminaba de entender lo que él decía pero mejor era dejarlo así, después de todo no pretendía que la chica lo entendiera al 100 y entonces siguen cocinando pero Relena no puede evitar preguntarle a Duo cosas de Heero, después de todo tal vez podría saber algo

Duo. Mira, yo la verdad no sé nada

Relena. ¿Nada nada? ¿nunca te habla de alguna chica o algo así?

Duo. Tengo muy poco de conocerlo, no sé nada, de verdad

Relena. Entonces supongo que no tiene chica o alguien que le guste, significa que yo podría ser buena candidata para él ¿verdad?

Duo. No sé

Duo se gira levemente y con la cuchara remueve la sopa de arroz, debía admitir que se sentía incómodo hablar de Heero con Relena, sobre todo porque se notaba que la chica no sabía nada al respecto de las preferencias de Heero y también se notaba lo mucho que el chico le gustaba a la muchacha, Relena en cambio estaba feliz, si Heero no hablaba de alguna chica con sus amigos quería decir que estaba completamente disponible y eso la ponía muy contenta, era su oportunidad para atacar, Heero sería suyo... dadas las cinco de la tarde Relena decide que ha sido suficiente de cocina por ese día y decide terminar con las clases por ese día, solo habían preparado sopa de arroz y un par de ensaladas con diversos aderezos pero parecía suficiente por esa clase y Duo aliviado suspira cuando por fin la chica se va, si ella no hablara tanto de Heero no le parecería tan tomentosa su presencia...

Mientras tanto en el viejo edificio donde trabajaba Duo, Robert estaba completamente furioso, había perdido mucho dinero por esa falta de Duo, ya habían pasado muchos días como para que ya no se sintiera adolorido y sin embargo no había ido, debía ahora reponer ese tiempo perdido así que llama a Alán y a Ed para que reemplazaran a Duo por ese día así que debían hacer el doble de trabajo, los chicos llegan y enseguida notan el enfado de Robert, Alán era capaz de enfrentarlo pero Ed era un poco más sumiso, al menos estaban juntos y eso les daba la ventaja

Alán. Nosotros hace mucho que no posamos

Robert. Lo sé pero no van a hacer eso, van a hacer videos

Ed. Dijiste que reemplazaríamos a Duo y eso no hace él

Robert. Eso crees tú

Ed. Mentiroso, él no es así

Robert. ¿Quieres ver?

Robert sonríe maliciosamente y se dirige hacia uno de los estantes con videos, agarra uno de ellos y se dirige hacia la televisión que tenían ahí para revisiones de videos y prende la video casetera para poner el video que habían filmado con Duo no hace muchos días, Ed muy preocupado se acerca a la televisión y ve completamente confuso como en el video efectivamente estaba Duo en un acto sexual con otros tres sujetos a los cuales no conocía, Alán en cambio veía el video de forma indiferente, Duo no le caía nada bien porque era muy unido a Ed pero en cambio Ed hasta tenía los ojos cristalizados, sentía un nudo en el estómago, sobre todo porque en el rostro de Duo se veía que no estaba conciente de sus actos y esos sujetos hacían con él cosas bastante bajas, Robert quita el video y apaga la televisión comenzando a reír, a Ed le salen unas lágrimas de los ojos y se acerca a Robert completamente furioso tomándolo del cuello de la camisa con fuerza

Ed. ¡Eres un bastardo!

Robert. Más vale que te calmes

El jefe no aguanta más el atrevimiento de Ed y lo avienta con fuerza haciéndolo caer al suelo, Alán mira a su amigo y después a Robert con ojos bastante fríos comenzando a caminar hacia él retándose ambos con la mirada

Alán. No vuelvas a tocarlo ¿me oíste?

Robert. ¿Qué harás?

Alán. Te mataría

Robert. No te atreverías

Alán. Por Ed hago lo que sea

Robert gruñe entre dientes ante el comentario y la confianza de Alán al decir que lo mataría y en cambio Ed tirado en el piso tenía los ojos completamente abiertos, jamás Alán había dicho cosas como esa y su corazón latía con fuerza, Alán le da la espalda a Robert y se acerca a Ed para ayudarlo a levantarlo

Alán. ¿Estas bien?

Ed. Sí, gracias

Alán. Me alegra

El rubio le sonríe a Ed y él también sonríe, Robert los mira y maldice, ahora Ed iba a pagar las insolencias de Alán y también Duo lo haría, además el trenzado no lo tenía para nada contento, ahora sí que iba a sacar muy buenos videos

Robert. Bien, basta de charlas, comencemos

Alán. ¿Qué tipo de video haremos?

Robert. Uno simple, quiero que...

Ed. Espera...

Robert. ¿Qué quieres?

Ed. Haré todo lo que quieras pero deja en paz a Duo

Tanto Robert como Alán miran a Ed fijamente y sorprendidos ¿sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por Duo? eso si que no se lo esperaban, sobre todo Alán quien además de estar desconcertado estaba celoso, Ed nunca había dicho cosas así por él y ahora las decía por un desconocido

Robert. ¿Cualquier cosa?

Ed. Cualquiera, incluso si quieres hago solo videos sadomasoquistas

Robert. ¿A tanto llegas?

Ed. Sí, Duo es un chico que no merece estas cosas, él es muy bueno

Nuevamente Ed derrama unas pequeñas lágrimas, Duo no le había contado detalles de su pasado pero Ed conocía la historia de que Traize lo golpeaba y sabía que el trenzado había sufrido mucho, por eso sabía que no se merecía eso que Robert intentaba hacerle, además le había tomado mucho cariño al chico, cosa que a Alán le cae como cubeta de agua fría

Robert. No me interesa

Ed. ¿Qué?

Robert. Los videos de Duo vendieron como pan caliente ¿te das cuenta? Es una mina de oro, además tu estas atado a nosotros ¿recuerdas? De todos modos siempre haces todo lo que yo te pido

Ed. Pero...

Robert. No me interesa

Robert les da la espalda a los chicos y se dirige a las cámaras para prepararlas, Ed cierra sus ojos con fuerza y aprieta los puños, por un momento había creído que su plan funcionaria pero que equivocado estaba, debía te recordar siempre que su hermana estaba viva gracias a que ellos pagaban los gastos de Hospital y las medicinas, Robert no estaba equivocado al decir que estaba atado a la compañía, Alán se acerca a Ed y le coloca una mano sobre el hombro mirando hacia el frente, Ed abre sus ojos y voltea a verlo, el rubio solo le dice que comiencen y él obedece dirigiéndose los dos hacia el centro de las cámaras, Robert prende algunas de ellas y los chicos comienzan el video besándose mientras mutuamente se quitan la ropa, Alán suelta los labios de Ed bruscamente y se hinca frente al chico para hacerle sexo oral mientras con sus manos le separa los glúteos y mete sus dedos índices en su cavidad, Ed se muerde los labios jadeando lentamente y entonces Alán lo suelta y se acuesta en las sábanas, Ed se agacha también pero acomodándose para tener su rostro a la altura del miembro de Alán y colocando el suyo sobre el rostro de Alán quien comienza a lamerle la entrada mientras lo masturba, Ed en cambio se mete el miembro de Alán a su boca y comienza con la succión, Robert los mira fijamente y se muerde el labio completamente satisfecho por lo que ve, por eso le gustaban mucho los videos que ellos dos hacían juntos porque siendo ellos los protagonistas se prestaban a todo tipo de situaciones, cosa que no sucedía cuando Ed estaba lejos de Alán... Ed derrama su semilla en el vientre de Alán y él sacando su lengua de la cavidad de Ed agarra del líquido y se lame los dedos, Ed se baja de Alán dejando de hacerle sexo oral y come también de su propio líquido comenzando los dos a besarse pasándose del líquido con sus lenguas, se sueltan y Alán agarra a Ed de la cintura para acomodarlo quedando el chico de bruces sobre las sábanas comenzando a descender solo de los brazos apoyándose ahora con los codos y manteniendo sus caderas elevadas, Alán se acomoda atrás de él y acariciando su miembro después comienza a introducirlo dentro de Ed quien se queja por la intromisión, Alán sujeta la cadera del chico y comienza a embestirlo mordiéndose los labios fuertemente, la cavidad de Ed era caliente y húmeda, eso lo volvía loco, a pesar de ser un video lucrativo el disfrutaba mucho haciendo suyo al chico, al menos de esa forma si era suyo, Ed comienza a gemir con fuerza y rapidez ya que las embestidas de Alán también eran así, Robert prende una de las luces al frente de la cámara que le indicaba a los chicos cuando quería que exageraran el acto sexual, después de todo eran actores y aquello era parte del video, Ed gira un poco hacia atrás su cabeza y mira a Alán quien comienza a darle palmadas a Ed en sus glúteos

Alán. ¿Te gusta?... ¿más fuerte?

Ed. ¡Si, sí... papi!... dame más

Haciendo caso a las peticiones Alán comienza a hacerlo más fuerte tomando también el miembro de Ed que nuevamente estaba erecto y lo masturba con fuerza mientras le pide que le grite que es su domador y Ed así lo hace comenzando a exagerar los gemidos, si le dolían mucho las embestidas pero debía sobre actuar también, Alán comienza a jalar con fuerza el miembro de Ed haciéndolo abrir los ojos completamente y volteando hacia el frente y lleva su mano derecha hacia la mano de Alán para ayudarlo a masturbarse hasta que se derrama en la mano de ambos, Alán sale del chico aún sin haberse derramado y Ed cae acostado a las sábanas sudando bastante y agitado pero a Alán no le importa y lo voltea quedando Ed acostado sobre uno de sus codos, Alán agarra una pierna del chico y la sube a su hombro volviendo a penetrarlo, ésta vez Robert acerca una de las cámaras y la coloca en dirección a las penetraciones, gracias a la posición se podía ver más claramente como entraba y salía el miembro de Alán en Ed quien deliraba completamente extasiado, Alán siempre mantenía una buena resistencia para hacer los videos más largos aunque Ed también era muy resistente, ya se estaba agotando y aún así estira su mano arqueándose un poco hacia el frente para acariciar los testículos de Alán mientras éste aumenta la fuerza de las embestidas hasta derramarse por fin dentro de Ed hasta la última gota y entonces sale de él, Ed se lleva dos dedos hacia su entrada y los llena con el líquido de Alán llevándolos a su boca comenzando a lamerlos, Alán se agacha hasta estar encima de Ed y comienzan a besarse, Robert apaga las cámaras y los felicita pero ellos no le prestan mucha atención continuando besándose

Robert. Bueno, ya se terminó, dejen de hacer eso

Alán abre sus ojos y Ed hace lo mismo separando un poco sus labios respirando con mucha dificultad, Alán acaricia el cabello de Ed y le dice que lo ama, el chico se sorprende completamente ante la confesión y aparta al chico poniéndose enseguida de pie y dirigiéndose al baño con la cabeza agachada, estaba completamente sonrojado, Robert no había alcanzado a escuchar a Alán y no entiende que le pasaba a Ed aunque tampoco le toma mucha importancia, en cambio Alán se deja caer sobre las sábanas con el rostro sobre ellas y maldice, seguramente con eso Ed ya no iba a hablarle como antes...

A la mañana siguiente Duo decide ahora sí presentarse en el trabajo, tal vez Robert estaba molesto con él pero sin duda se le iba a pasar, estaba confiado en que era buena persona pero para su sorpresa cuando Duo llega a su lugar de trabajo y saluda a su jefe éste sin siquiera saludarlo le da un fuerte puñetazo en la cara haciéndolo caer al suelo, Duo completamente asustado y con sangre saliéndole de la nariz mira a Robert quien se acerca al chico y lo agarra con fuerza de la trenza jalándole el cabello y atrayéndolo con él, el trenzado comienza a temblar y a mirar a Robert con mucho miedo, estaban ellos dos solos

Duo. ¿Por... qué?

Robert. ¿Tienes idea del dinero que perdí por tu culpa?

Sin contestarle Duo sigue mirándolo con miedo y entonces Robert enojado suelta la trenza de Duo aventándolo un poco de la cabeza y poniéndose de pie dándole la espalda al chico quien comienza a sollozar, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando pero a Robert le exasperan los quejidos de Duo y nuevamente se acerca a él tomándolo de nuevo de la trenza pero ésta vez poniéndolo de pie mientras se miran mutuamente a los ojos, Robert enojado y Duo asustado

Duo. Basta por favor

Robert. ¿Basta? ¿basta? Eres un estúpido, ahora pagarás

Duo. No ¿qué me vas a hacer?

Robert. Tu eres quien me va a hacer algo ¿quieres saber qué?... me vas a hacer ganar dinero

Duo. ¿Qué?

Robert se ríe pero sin dejar de estar enojado y suelta la trenza de Duo pero le da un fuerte empujón haciéndolo caer otra vez al suelo, se acerca a él pero sin agacharse y lo mira despectivamente para después colocarle un pie sobre el estómago haciendo presión hacia abajo, a Duo le duele y se queja pero Robert lo hace con un poco más de fuerza comenzando a salir de los ojos de Duo un par de lágrimas pero sin emitir sonido, Robert sonríe y le quita el pie de encima

Robert. Así me gusta, que no dramatices

Duo. Por favor perdóname Robert, no volveré a faltar

Robert. Así me gusta, que supliques

A Robert se le baja un poco el enojo y sonriendo ampliamente se acerca a Duo estirando su mano y acariciándole el rostro con ternura, Duo se tranquiliza un poco pero cuando menos se lo espera Robert baja su mano colocándola en el estómago de Duo y acariciando donde lo había lastimado, el trenzado se pone nervioso cuando Robert hace eso y más cuando pasa su mano por debajo de la camisa para seguir acariciando el estómago de Duo pero ahora tocándole la piel, Robert sonríe y baja un poco más su mano intentando ponerla sobre el miembro de Duo por encima del pantalón pero el trenzado reacciona agarrando la mano de su jefe y mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos

Duo. ¿Qué haces?

Robert. Déjate tantito, te va a gustar

Duo. No, no quiero

Robert. No es de que quieras tú, es de que se me antoja a mí

Robert arrebata su mano a Duo y se acerca al chico apoyándose de la rodilla del trenzado para poder acercar su lengua a la oreja del chico comenzando a bajar por el cuello con pequeños besos, Duo comienza a temblar y por instinto se hace hacia atrás haciendo que Robert deje de besarlo lo cual hace que su jefe se enoje

Duo. Ya no quiero estar aquí, renuncio

Duo se acomoda la camisa y se pone de pie dirigiéndose a la puerta pero cuando pone su mano sobre el picaporte siente un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y pierde el conocimiento, Robert ríe victorioso y toma el cuerpo de Duo entre sus brazos llevándolo a otro lugar...

Ya eran más de la nueve de la noche y Quatre estaba muy preocupado porque Duo no estaba en casa, el trenzado nunca salía tan tarde y mucho menos solo, si hubiera salido con Heero muy seguramente le hubiera dejado recado como la última vez pero no lo había hecho en ésta ocasión lo cual le parecía muy extraño así que no aguantando más llama a Trowa y le platica, el ojiverde también se preocupa y pide a su tía el automóvil, a Leia no le gustaba prestarle el auto a su sobrino pero lo había visto muy preocupado y hace una de pocas excepciones; a los pocos minutos llega Trowa y Quatre al verlo lo abraza con fuerza, traía los ojos rojos, estaba muy preocupado

Trowa. Tranquilo, debe de aparecer

Quatre. No sé, siento algo extraño, siento que algo malo le pasó

Trowa. No digas eso

Quatre. Sí, lo siento aquí

Quatre se lleva ambas manos al corazón y agacha la cabeza comenzando a llorar, Trowa lo abraza con fuerza e intenta animarlo pero estaba sumamente preocupado, entonces el ojiverde propone que den parte a las autoridades y aunque no tenían ninguna foto de Duo si dan un retrato hablado, aún así no podían buscarlo todavía ya que se consideraba a una persona desaparecida después de 48 horas, los novios regresan al departamento de Quatre

Trowa. Ya casi es media noche, ve a dormir, yo me quedo despierto

Quatre. ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?

Trowa. Te vas a enfermar si no duermes bien estando en éste estado ¿y sabes que hago yo sin ti?

Quatre. ¿Qué?

Trowa. Me muero, así que por favor ve a dormir

Trowa le sonríe ampliamente a Quatre a pesar de que ese tipo de sonrisas eran para él nulas y Quatre también le sonríe pero aún llorando, de todas formas se va a su habitación a dormir un poco, Trowa se queda despierto hasta las tres de la mañana pero le gana el sueño y se queda a dormir en uno de los sillones de la sala...

Poco a poco Duo abre sus ojos y ve las cosas un poco borrosas, no podía recordar absolutamente nada, solo sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza pero cuando intenta sentarse no solo siente dolor de cabeza sino en toda la espalda, piernas, brazos y sobre todo un fuerte dolor en los glúteos, mucho más fuerte que el de la vez anterior, además una fuerte nausea le hace olvidarse un poco de su dolor corporal y se pone de pie buscando un baño encontrando cerca uno y entonces se agacha frente al escusado comenzando a vomitar terminando después de mucho tiempo ya que le volvía a dar la nausea y mejor no se movía de ahí. Completamente asustado sale del baño después de enjuagarse la boca y se da cuenta de que estaba en un lugar desconocido, se trataba de un pequeño cuartito de solo cinco metros cuadrados contando el baño, en vez de cama era un simple tendido de sábanas y no había ningún tipo de mueble salvo una mesa donde arriba estaba un reloj despertador pero era todo, Duo se asusta y camina hacia la puerta intentando abrirla pero tenía una especie de seguro, entonces se acerca a la ventana pero sus cristales no se recorrían además de que se encontraba en un séptimo piso; más asustado que antes Duo vuelve a acostarse sobre el tendido de sábanas, le dolían todos sus músculos y no sabía a que se debía aquello, de pronto se escucha que la puerta comienza a abrirse y Duo se pone en alerta sentándose a pesar del dolor y mirando atento hacia la puerta por donde entra Robert, Duo lo mira con ojos de miedo y vuelve a acostarse haciéndose el dormido pero Robert no se la cree y se acerca al chico poniéndose de cuclillas comenzando a darle pequeños piquetazos con el dedo índice

Robert. Despierta flojo, son las once de la mañana

Duo insiste en hacerse el dormido y Robert ríe divertido, si que era ingenuo ese chico, entonces se pone de pie y camina hacia la mesa recargándose en ella y observando desde ahí a Duo

Robert. No me enojo nada más porque ayer estuviste maravilloso

Ahora sí Duo deja de hacerse el dormido y se gira sobre su cuerpo volteando a ver a Robert quien no dejaba de sonreír, en cambio a Duo le llega un mal presentimiento y comienza a ponerse sumamente nervioso, Robert nuevamente se acerca a él y se coloca de rodillas a un lado de Duo colocando su dedo pulgar sobre el labio inferior de Duo y lo acaricia

Robert. Sabes muy bien usar tu boca

Duo. ¿Qué me hiciste?

Robert. ¿Yo? no mucho, los que se lucieron fueron los otros

Duo. No...

Duo comienza a llorar totalmente horrorizado, ahora comprendía todo, su cuerpo adolorido, la nausea y también los mismos malestares pero en la ocasión anterior, ahora ya había abierto los ojos, había sido violado y por lo que sentía no de una forma muy pasiva ya que tenía moretes en el cuerpo y no eran los que le había hecho Traize porque esos ya estaban desapareciendo, estos estaban recientes y dolían bastante

Robert. Como comprenderás, no acepte tu renuncia... por cierto, regresaremos al otro edificio, lo que pasa es que aquí hubo quienes se divirtieron un poco contigo pero allá están las cámaras, hoy reanudas tu trabajo

Sin poder decir nada Duo continúa llorando intentando no emitir ruidos, había entendido el día anterior que su jefe odiaba los quejidos y si lloraba fuerte él podía volver a golpearlo, Robert se pone de pie acariciando antes el cabello de Duo y sale del pequeño departamento, entonces el trenzado se desahoga llorando con fuerza acostándose en las sábanas y agarrándolas con fuerza

Quatre no va a trabajar ese día, estaba ya completamente angustiado, no tenía la más mínima idea de donde podía estar Duo, lo único que si sabia era que se sentía muy culpable de su desaparición, si él hubiera sido más insistente en que no trabajara en eso que Duo decía que trabajaba y en no dejarlo salir solo pero su amigo era sumamente necio y él no podía ganarle cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza, Trowa estaba con el rubio acompañándolo en su departamento, aún la policía no podía hacer nada pues faltaban horas para hacer oficial la desaparición

Trowa. Ya no llores Quatre

Quatre. ¿Y si le hicieron algo? Tal vez hasta está muerto

Trowa. No digas tonterías Quatre

Quatre. Todo va a ser mi culpa si algo malo le pasó

Trowa abraza a Quatre y él continúa llorando, el celular del ojiverde suena y contesta enseguida al ver que el número pertenecía a Heero

Trowa. Hola Heero

Heero. ¿Estas bien Trowa? Llamé a tu casa y me dijeron que no dormiste ahí, que Quatre te llamó anoche de emergencia

Trowa. Yo estoy bien, se trata de Duo

Heero. Duo... ¿qué le pasó?

Notoriamente preocupado Heero le pregunta a Trowa por Duo, alcanzaba a escuchar un llanto y reconoce en él a Quatre, tal vez Duo había sufrido un accidente o algo malo le había pasado

Trowa. No sabemos nada de él, no vino a dormir ni dejó razón de donde está, Quatre dice que siente que algo malo le pasó

Heero. ¿Estas en su casa?

Trowa. Sí

Heero. Voy para allá

Trowa. ¿Y tu trabajo?

Heero. No importa, voy para allá

Heero cuelga y toma el primer taxi que pasa por ahí dándole enseguida al taxista la dirección del departamento de Quatre para que se dirija allá, Trowa también cuelga y vuelve a abrazar a Quatre... Heero llega en menos de media hora y Trowa le abre, tenía los ojos adormecidos porque no había dormido casi nada, enseguida Heero pregunta los detalles y Trowa le explica la historia incluyendo el aviso a la policía quien aún no podía hacer nada hasta completar las 48 horas...

Pasadas las tres de la tarde Heero se va a la escuela, tenía un examen importante que presentar y no podía faltar, a las demás clases sin embargo si podía hacerlo así que en cuanto terminara el examen iría nuevamente al departamento de Quatre... Heero termina su examen a pesar de que no se podía concentrar y sale apresurado del salón pero al pasar por la sala de cómputo su compañero Terry le llama y a pesar de la prisa que traía Heero va a ver que quiere su compañero entrando a la sala de cómputo

Heero. Rápido, tengo prisa

Terry. Tengo los nuevos videos ¿quieres ver?

Heero. Ya deja de ver porquerías, además no tengo tiempo que perder

Terry. Pero si no es pérdida de tiempo, hay un nuevo actor completamente delicioso

Heero. No me interesa

Terry. Estoy seguro que sí, tiene unos ojos violetas simplemente hermosos

Heero. ¿Violetas?

Heero se desconcierta al escuchar el color de ojos de ese actor del cual hablaba Terry, ese color era bastante extraño, el incluso solo conocía a Duo con ese singular color así que se intriga un poco y se acerca a Terry estando muy cerca de él poniéndolo nervioso

Heero. Enséñamelo

Terry. Sabía que ibas a querer

Terry muy contento agarra uno de sus cd´s para mostrarle un video a Heero, el chico era fanático de la pornografía pero además de eso conocía bien a Robert quien le daba una comisión por cada cliente nuevo que le llevara, por eso insistía mucho en que Heero viera los videos... el ojiazul ve atento la pantalla y el video comienza, al principio estaban tres tipos alrededor de algo que no se alcanzaba a distinguir, pronto la cámara comienza a acercarse a ellos y se ve claramente como los tipos se masturbaban con energía, como queriendo terminar pronto y entonces sucede, los tipos comienzan a derramar su semilla y la cámara enfoca el suelo encontrándose en él un chico acostado recibiendo todo ese líquido sobre su cuerpo, sobre la cara, el pecho y sobre el miembro, ese chico era Duo y al verlo Heero abre sus ojos completamente y se tapa la boca con una mano, de pronto uno de los sujetos agarra un pene postizo y separando las piernas de Duo comienza a introducirlo en su entrada sin ninguna clase de lubricante pero el trenzado no se queja ya que estaba casi dormido, gemía pero no se quejaba de dolor, otro de los sujetos comienza a lamerle el miembro mientras el otro continúa introduciendo el artefacto y el tercer hombre comienza a acariciar a Duo por todo el cuerpo embarrándole aún más el semen que tenía encima el cual no era solo el que acababa de caerle, antes de empezada la grabación ya habían depositado varias veces su semilla sobre él y pasados apenas dos minutos en que seguían torturando a Duo los sujetos comenzaban a excitarse de nuevo logrando la erección, ahora cada quien tomaría su turno para poseer a Duo pero Heero no resiste más y enojado cierra el video, su compañero lo voltea a ver y cuando intenta decir algo el ojiazul lo sujeta con fuerza de la camisa hasta hacerlo que sienta asfixia

Heero. Dime donde encontrar a ese chico

Terry. Pe... pero

Heero. Nada de peros, me dijiste que sabías donde contactarlo, tienes que decírmelo

Terry. Suel... tame

Heero suelta a Terry y el chico se sujeta el cuello con desesperación, ya le comenzaba a faltar el aire, Heero lo mira de forma fría y vuelve a preguntar donde encontrar al que hacía esos videos tan desagradables y entonces Terry le cuenta dándole la dirección exacta, incluyendo el número de departamento y entonces Heero se va corriendo de la escuela y antes de irse a la dirección dada pasa a una jefatura de policía, sabía muy bien que la policía tenía tiempo buscando una fuerte red de pornografía que operaba ilegalmente en el país, sobre todo porque para su negocio sucio incluían menores de edad y violencia física así como maltrato y extorsión... Heero dentro de una patrulla junto con tres policías llegan al viejo edificio y entran dirigiéndose enseguida al departamento encontrándolo rápidamente y sin decir nada abren la puerta por la fuerza mostrando al frente sus armas, en el departamento estaban Duo, Robert, Jan, Asato y Kai, los tres últimos estaban violando a Duo quien gritaba de dolor y angustia siendo ferozmente embestido para un video sadomasoquista, ésta vez el trenzado no estaba bajo los efectos de ninguna droga, los delincuentes cuando ven entrar a la policía sueltan rápidamente a Duo e intentan correr pero son detenidos por los policías mientras que Heero alcanza a Robert quien estaba a punto de fugarse por la escalera de incendios

Heero. Eres un desgraciado

Robert. ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

Heero. Tu peor pesadilla

El ojiazul le da un fuerte golpe a Robert que lo hace caer sobre la mesa y después al suelo golpeándose con fuerza pero eso a Heero no le basta y comienza a patearlo con mucho coraje estando él en el suelo hasta que lo hace sangrar y perder el conocimiento, aún así Heero quiere seguir golpeándolo pero uno de los policías se acerca a él agarrándolo con fuerza por la espalda sujetándole los brazos y apartándolo de Robert, el ojiazul se suelta del policía y le da la espalda a Robert para no verlo pero ahora estaba frente a Duo quien estaba tirado sobre el tendido de sábanas ocultando la cabeza y en posición fetal, se sentía enormemente avergonzado, jamás iba a poderle dar la cara a Heero nuevamente, el ojiazul cierra con fuerza sus ojos y sale a prisa del departamento mientras los policías sacan a los actores estando ya esposados y piden una ambulancia para Robert y para Duo...

Heero llama a Trowa para informarle que ya encontró a Duo y le da la dirección del hospital al que se lo han llevado pero sin explicarle nada acerca de la violación, mejor era decírselo tanto a él como a Quatre cuando ya estuvieran frente a frente... el rubio y el ojiverde llegan pronto al Hospital y cuando Quatre ve a Heero corre hacia él completamente desesperado

Quatre. Dime que esta bien

Heero. No te preocupes

Quatre. ¿Dónde lo encontraste? ¿qué le pasó?

Heero. Quatre, lo que te voy a decir no es fácil

El rubio siente que las piernas se le debilitan cuando escucha a Heero, ese chico tan inexpresivo le decía con gesto de angustia que le iba a dar una noticia difícil, seguramente Duo estaba muy mal, Trowa se acerca a Quatre y colocándole las manos sobre los hombros lo ayuda a sentarse y él se sienta a su lado, Heero permanece de pie frente a Quatre

Heero. ¿Recuerdas que Duo decía que era afanador?

Quatre. Sí ¿qué tiene eso que ver?

Heero. La verdad es que él... ¿cómo te lo digo?

Quatre. ¡Dilo ya!

Heero. Se dedicaba a la pornografía, lo encontramos en un viejo departamento teniendo relaciones con tres sujetos, filmaban mientras lo...

El ojiazul deja de hablar y aprieta los labios, no era necesario darle a Quatre ningún detalle, Trowa mira a Heero fijamente y después a Quatre quien estaba como en un estado de shock, no podía creer todo lo que Heero le decía, era algo completamente extraño, el rubio se agacha colocándose ambos brazos cruzados en el estómago y comienza a llorar, tenía que tratarse de un error, su amigo era incapaz de dedicarse a la pornografía, eso no era de él, Duo no era así, Trowa abraza a Quatre con fuerza y el se desahoga abrazándolo después también... a los pocos minutos un doctor se acerca donde estaban sentados Trowa, Quatre y Heero, el rubio se pone de pie enseguida

Quatre. ¿Estará bien?

Doctor. Sí, con el tiempo se recuperará, tiene muchas heridas

Quatre. ¿Heridas?

Doctor. Muchos golpes pero sobre todo tiene el ano casi desgarrado, no sé exactamente con que objetos lo violaron pero esas heridas no son solamente por la penetración normal, además tiene alterado el sistema nervioso, parece que fue drogado en más de una ocasión con exceso de dosis

Quatre. Dios mío

El rubio se acerca a Trowa quien también ya estaba de pie y recarga su cabeza en su pecho llorando nuevamente y el ojiverde lo abraza con fuerza mientras que Heero les daba la espalda, su rostro estaba sereno como siempre pero sentía dolor en el pecho, escuchar lo que decía el doctor era sumamente fuerte, sobre todo porque él había visto escenas de esas violaciones, escenas que muy seguramente iban a ser difíciles de olvidar

Doctor. Les diría que pueden pasar a verlo pero él no quiere ver a nadie, él me lo pidió

Heero. ¿Qué dice?

Doctor. Es algo que él decidió

Heero. Nos engaño todo el tiempo, cayó demasiado bajo ¿y ahora se esconde?

Doctor. Yo no sé nada de eso, solo obedezco lo que me pidió

Heero. No me importan sus peticiones

Heero avienta al doctor cuando él intenta detenerlo al ver que se dirigía a la habitación donde estaba el trenzado y entonces el ojiazul entra a la habitación, Duo estaba mirando hacia la pared acostado sobre su costado, tenía los ojos completamente rojos y la mirada perdida, además su cara estaba casi completamente llena de lágrimas, Duo escucha que la puerta se abre y aprieta con fuerza las sábanas escondiendo el rostro entre ellas, Heero ve ese movimiento y se acerca a Duo pero él cierra con fuerza sus ojos

Heero. Da la cara cobarde

Duo. Déjame... vete

Heero. Hasta creí que podíamos ser buenos amigos

Duo. Déjame solo

Heero. Sentía que además de Trowa podía confiar en alguien más pero me equivoqué

Por fin Duo levanta el rostro y mira a Heero fijamente a los ojos y viceversa, las palabras del ojiazul habían sido duras para Duo quien siente un dolor en el estómago, el trenzado baja la mirada y aprieta con más fuerza las sábanas

Duo. ¿Entonces que haces aquí? Vete de una vez... seguro que en estos momentos... debo de darte mucho asco

Heero. ... Sí, es verdad

Duo abre sus ojos completamente al escuchar la respuesta y mantiene su mirada hacia abajo mientras que Heero sin voltear a verlo se da media vuelta y camina hacia la entrada de la habitación donde antes de abrir la puerta mira una última vez a Duo apretando los dientes y saliendo por fin de la habitación azotando la puerta, el trenzado aprieta con fuerza los labios tratando de no llorar pero no puede y suelta el llanto, por culpa de ese maldito "trabajo" había perdido algo más que la dignidad

Continuará...

Hola seguidores de éste fic, antes de dar mis comentarios pido una disculpa a quienes llegaron a ofenderse por el contenido de éste capítulo, sé que tiene escenas que a más de uno le parecen fuertes pero espero que aún así les haya gustado... yo la verdad no soy muy buena para eso del sadismo pero hago mi esfuerzo, en cuanto a Alán y Ed perdonen si les tome mucha importancia en el capítulo pero es que dejarán de salir en el fic y quiero concluirles su historia, por lo de Traize y Wufei sé que los he estado sacando muy poco pero más adelante tendrán más participación, se los prometo, Heero y Duo es una pareja que se dará, se los prometo, pero no muy pronto, ténganme paciencia que no será tan larga la espera como en El jardín de las delicias y por último están Trowa y Quatre, sé que ha sido todo muy meloso hasta el momento pero ya saben que me encanta darle giros a las historias así que ya verán y bueno, por último les agradezco que lean éste fic y les agradecería si me mandaran sus comentarios, me encanta escuchar las opiniones de los lectores y mejorar mi escritura así que estaré esperando sus reviews, hasta pronto y cuídense mucho, bye

SUS REVIEWS:

**Yaeko. **Pues tienes razon, cuando uno piensa que las cosas estan bien, pum, de repente todo se derrumba pero no te preocupes, no va a sufrir mucho, tampoco Traize y Wufei asi que estate tranquila aunque de Trowa y Quatre no puedo decir lo mismo, en fin, que gusto que mi fic sea de tu agrado

**Ryoko Yui. **A mi también me gusta que esten juntos pero que las cosas sigan una logica jeje, pero bueno, en cuanto a la sesion de fotos como viste si volvio pero ahora si ya no va a volver, lo prometo, lastima que le paso lo que le paso

**Nancy. **Gracias por tu comentario, pero lamento decepcionarte, Traize no se va a morir, ni modo, en cuanto a Relena se que es un estorbo de chica pero pronto se va a quitar, lo prometo, a mi tampoco me cae muy bien que digamos

**Forfirith. **Gracias por tu comentario amiga, me encantan jejeje, como viste tenias razon, ese trabajo no era nada bueno pero ya eso termino, lastima que Heero rechaza a Duo por eso, snif, pero se solucionara, lo prometo, en cuanto a Relena se que muchas veces no la ponen como personaje pero me dieron ganas de meterla como lo que es, un pegoste del tamaño de China jejeje, pero bueno, espero tus comentarios en este capi, tqm

**May. **Me da mucho gusto que te agrade este fic y que te intrigue pero prometo que se aclararan tus dudas, en cuanto al trabajo creo que ya se aclararon ¿verdad? Lo que mal empieza, mal acaba ¿o no? Espero seguir recibiendo tus comentarios, hasta pronto

**Kennich. **Jejeje, que curioso pero tu solita descifraste muchas cosas que yo puse en este capi jeje, espero que te haya gustado y que el fic siga siendo de tu agrado aunque de sus giros extraños como esos que me gustan a mi jeje, pero bueno, ya veremos, espero no decepcionarte y espero tus reviews, gracias

**Nadesiko. **Perdón si quiero que las cosas sean lentas entre Heero y Duo pero espero que tengas paciencia jeje, todo saldra bien, lo prometo, en cuanto al trabajo pues como ves, tenias razon, se lo violaron pero pues ya que, pobre Duo (se me afigura que un día se me aparece para vengarse de todo lo que le hago en los fics jeje) en cuanto a Traize no sufrira mucho, lo siento pero ese personaje me gusta mucho, gracias por tus animos, tqm

**Dark angel-chan. **Snif, lo siento por lo de su trabajito pero ya no volverá, lo prometo, ahora las dificultades serán otras, espero que te siga gustando el fic, eso si, prometo que quedaran juntos


	6. Te necesito

Lo que el viento se llevó

By Arashi

Advertencia: Se trata de un fan fic yaoi/lemon, así que si eres intolerante al tema no lo leas, (Gundam Wing, se trata de un 13 x 02 x 01, 03 x 04)

Nota: Este fic como todos los que escribo no sigue la misma línea como en el anime, la historia se desarrolla con situaciones y tiempos distintos a los de la línea temporal original

Capítulo 5. Te necesito

Aunque intentara no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquellas imágenes, todo le parecía tan desagradable que no podía evitar sentir un profundo asco, le daba asco recordar siquiera que hasta había tocado el cuerpo profano del trenzado, él que lo creía un chico diferente, inocente, ingenuo y algo despistado, pero que bien había fingido Duo haciéndose pasar por un muchacho lindo y él en cambio se sentía bastante tonto, ese chico con cara de ángel era todo un demonio, realmente había sido bastante tonto al haber confiado en él... Heero se encontraba en la oscuridad de su departamento, sentado en su cama mirando hacia la ventana con las rodillas encogidas y los brazos sujetándose a esas rodillas, llevaba horas pensando y recordando todas esas escenas desagradables, lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era nunca haber conocido a Duo Maxwell

Quatre llevaba junto con Trowa un par de horas en el Hospital, Duo no quería ver absolutamente a nadie y el rubio se sentía bastante mal, el trenzado ni siquiera quería verlo a él, a él que lo consideraba como el hermano que jamás había tenido, Trowa sabía que su novio se sentía muy mal y por consiguiente él también se sentía mal, si había algo que no soportaba era ver triste a su niño hermoso

Trowa. ¿Te traigo un café?

Quatre. No

Trowa. Te hará bien

Quatre. No quiero, solo... solo abrázame

Atendiendo a la petición del chico Trowa abraza cariñosamente a Quatre atrayéndolo delicadamente hacia su cuerpo y depositándole un pequeño beso sobre el cabello, el rubio se abraza al pecho de su novio y cierra los ojos aspirando levemente ese aroma delicioso que impregnaba siempre a Trowa, el ojiverde también cierra sus ojos y aprieta un poco el cuerpo de Quatre lo cual le parece un poco extraño, él tenía una fuerte conexión con Trowa y podía sentir claramente que algo no estaba bien así que se separa ligeramente del castaño y abre sus ojos observándolo fijamente, Trowa también se aleja un poco pero sin quitarle el brazo que tenía sobre sus hombros

Quatre. ¿Qué pasa mi amor?

Trowa. Nada ¿por qué?

Quatre. Cuando apretaste mi cuerpo te sentí extraño

Trowa. No entiendo

Quatre. Por favor si algo anda mal dímelo ¿si?

Los ojos de Quatre estaban cargados de preocupación, aunque Trowa dijera otra cosa él sentía que algo estaba mal, tal vez su novio estaba preocupado por la forma en que Heero se había ido del Hospital sin siquiera dirigirles una palabra o una mirada, o tal vez estaba preocupado por el mismo Duo o quizás se trataba de problemas en su casa, no sabía con exactitud, solo sabía que algo no estaba bien pero para tranquilizarlo Trowa estira su mano y cariñosamente acaricia los cabellos del rubio regalándole una ligera sonrisa

Trowa. No pasa nada ¿de acuerdo?

Quatre. Esta bien

El rubio también sonríe y Trowa se acerca a él dándole un pequeño y sutil beso sobre los labios, Quatre sonríe al recibir los labios de su novio sobre los suyos

Trowa. Yo si quiero un café ¿vienes o esperas?

Quatre. Aquí te espero, no me quiero separar de él

Trowa. Esta bien, ahora vuelvo

Quatre. Sí

Trowa se pone de pie y se aleja de Quatre a paso lento, el rubio lo mira marcharse y sonríe, el ojiverde era la persona más importante en su vida, antes solo tenía a su madre pero las circunstancias se la había arrebatado, ahora solo tenía a Trowa, por él era capaz de respirar, realmente lo amaba profundamente... Trowa da vuelta al cambiar de pasillo sintiendo repentinamente un ligero mareo y entrecerrando los ojos coloca su mano derecha sobre la pared y se apoya completamente de espalda sobre ésta, sus ojos verdes se cierran y apretándolos con fuerza intenta desaparecer ese mareo pero siente un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, una enfermera lo ve de lejos y se acerca apresurada a él para auxiliarlo pero cuando llega a él Trowa cae al suelo sentado y recargándose en la pared sujetándose con fuerza la frente con su mano derecha

Enfermera. ¿Esta bien? ¿qué le pasa?

Trowa. Estoy bien... no es nada

Enfermera. Se ha puesto usted pálido ¿cómo va a estar bien?

Trowa. Estoy bien

Con ayuda de la enfermera Trowa se pone de pie y abre por completo sus ojos, el mareo y el repentino dolor de cabeza desaparecen y él tratando de sonar convincente se pone derecho y sereno, la enfermera no le cree el cuento puesto que se veía bastante pálido

Enfermera. Le haremos unos análisis ¿le parece?

Trowa. No, estoy ocupado, el amigo de mi novio está aquí

Enfermera. Entonces siéntese y descanse un poco, tal vez no ha dormido o comido bien

Trowa. Sí, eso debe ser

Nuevamente Trowa trata de disimular su malestar y sonríe ligeramente a la mujer, la enfermera lo ve una última vez para después darse media vuelta y regresar a su lugar de trabajo, el ojiverde cierra unos instantes sus ojos y suspira para después regresar a donde está Quatre, el rubio lo ve llegar al pasillo y se extraña de no verlo con café en mano, Trowa se sienta a un lado del chico, estaba bastante serio, más de lo normal

Quatre. ¿Y tú café?

Trowa. Se me quitaron las ganas

Quatre. ¿Estas bien?

Trowa. ¡Ya te dije que sí!

Quatre se sorprende por el tono de su novio y Trowa también se sorprende, nunca antes le había hablado de ese modo, Quatre baja su mirada un poco triste

Quatre. Lo siento, no quise...

Sin terminar de disculparse Quatre siente como unos fuertes brazos le rodean su cuerpo y abre sus ojos sorprendido sintiendo como Trowa esconde la cabeza en su cuello, el rubio sonríe feliz, sentía que Trowa estaba arrepentido de haberle gritado y no necesitando de palabras también abraza al ojiverde permaneciendo ambos así en silencio por varios minutos...

Ya era de noche y Trowa había salido del Hospital para ir a su casa y al departamento de Quatre por ropa ya que ambos iban a pasar la noche en el Hospital, de camino al Sanatorio Trowa decide hacer escala y va al departamento de Heero, el ojiazul le abre y sin mucho afán lo deja pasar, no tenía deseos de conversar con nadie, ni siquiera con su mejor amigo, el ojiverde no toma asiento, solo se queda de pie junto a la puerta rechazando el vaso de agua que Heero le ofrece

Heero. Me imagino a que vienes

Trowa. No lo apoyo

Heero. ¿A quién?

Trowa. A Duo... no apoyo lo que hizo pero también fue víctima ¿no crees?

Heero. No, él sabía a que le tiraba

Trowa. ¿De verdad lo crees?... un simple pueblerino que llega a una podrida ciudad sin estar familiarizado con la porquería de ese tipo de negocios ¿realmente lo crees?

Heero se queda callado ante la pregunta y sin voltear a ver a Trowa tan solo hace un sonido indicándole a su amigo que estaba en desacuerdo con su opinión, el ojiverde mira detenidamente a Heero y moviendo la cabeza a los lados se dirige a la puerta y la abre deteniéndose ahí sin mirar a su amigo

Trowa. Piénsalo

Trowa cierra la puerta y se va de ahí, Heero se queda pensativo cerca de la puerta y cierra sus ojos, tal vez Trowa podía tener razón y Duo era completamente inocente, pero no podía dejar de sentir coraje por la situación, no era la primera vez que sentía asco de ese tipo, hace un par de años había sentido lo mismo cuando se había enterado de aquello que le afligía desde hacía mucho tiempo y que no podía olvidar, ahora la situación se repetía aunque de modo distinto pero bastante parecido...

A la mañana siguiente en el Hospital, Trowa y Quatre seguían ahí, el rubio había avisado al consultorio que ese día no iba a ir a trabajar y quizás el resto de la semana tampoco lo haría, quería dedicar su tiempo a cuidar de su amigo y Trowa estaba dispuesto a apoyarlo así que tampoco iba a ir a trabajar mientras que Heero si lo estaba haciendo, él no quería saber nada de Duo, lo sentía por Quatre porque lo estimaba por ser el novio de su mejor amigo, pero aunque el trenzado fuera amigo del rubio él no pensaba serlo

Quatre. Quiero verlo

Trowa. Pero ya oíste, él no quiere ver a nadie

Quatre. Debo intentarlo ¿no crees?

Sonriendo el rubio se acerca a Trowa y le da un beso en la mejilla alejándose después en dirección a la habitación de su amigo, en el camino se encuentra con la enfermera que anteriormente le había dado noticias de Duo y le pregunta por su estado, la enfermera le contesta que está bien aunque se había negado a desayunar, eso preocupa a Quatre y decide darse prisa pero la mujer lo detiene recordándole lo que anteriormente había dicho el doctor con respecto a la decisión de Duo por no ver a nadie

Quatre. Yo no soy nadie

Sonriendo y sin estar dispuesto a darse por vencido el rubio se dirige de nuevo a la habitación de Duo y sin tocar abre la puerta, Duo que estaba volteando hacia la ventana se gira lentamente hacia la puerta y al ver a Quatre se sonroja bastante y nuevamente le da espalda girándose otra vez con cautela, le dolía todo su cuerpo, el rubio baja un poco su mirada pero armándose de valor se acerca a la cama hincándose a un lado de ella e intentando tocar a Duo pero él se mueve apretando un poco la almohada

Duo. Vete de aquí

Quatre. Pero Duo, soy yo... tu amigo

Duo. No quiero que me veas ¿qué no entiendes?

Quatre. Pero...

Duo. Vete Quatre, no pierdas tu tiempo viendo a un desperdicio como yo

Quatre. No digas eso, yo...

Duo. ¡Vete de aquí... no te quiero ver... no quiero que me veas... vete!

Quatre aprieta con fuerza sus labios y cierra sus ojos unos instantes, escuchando a su amigo sollozar el rubio abre sus ojos y levantándose se sienta en la cama junto a su amigo, nuevamente estira su mano hacia el chico y la apoya en el brazo derecho de Duo, el trenzado siente un escalofrío al sentir el tacto de la piel de Quatre y comienza a llorar

Duo. No quería... no quería seguir viviendo, me quería morir en ese mismo instante

Quatre. No Duo, no digas eso

Duo. Si lo digo y lo seguiré diciendo, ya no valgo nada, me quiero morir

Quatre. ¡Basta!

Quatre también rompe en llanto y se acuesta ligeramente sobre Duo cerrando sus ojos y apoyando su cuerpo sobre el cuerpo del chico, Duo aprieta sus ojos al mismo tiempo que aprieta con más fuerza la almohada con su mano derecha

Duo. Quería ayudarte... quería pagarte todo lo que hacías por mí

Quatre. ¡Tonto!

Molesto y un poco triste Quatre se levanta del cuerpo de Duo y se pone de pie dirigiéndose a prisa del otro lado de la cama para evitar que Duo se girara y se lastimara, el trenzado abre sus ojos y ve a Quatre a los ojos, esos ojos hermosos que ahora estaban cubiertos de lágrimas

Quatre. ¡Si ibas a pasar por esto no quería ni un solo centavo!

El rubio se deja caer de rodillas al suelo y se agarra con fuerza de las sábanas de la cama de su amigo, Duo lo observa detenidamente y levanta su mano colocándola sobre la cabeza de Quatre acariciando un poco sus cabellos, Quatre levanta la mirada y ambos se miran a los ojos fijamente

Duo. Perdóname... te decepcioné

Quatre. No me importa lo que piensen Heero y Trowa, yo a ti te amo y confío en que no tuviste la culpa

Duo. También te amo mucho Quatre

Ambos chicos se sonríen un poco y levantándose del suelo Quatre se acerca a Duo depositando sobre su mejilla un suave y tierno beso, después se toman de las manos y se abrazan cariñosamente, ambos aún lloraban, de niños eran como un par de hermanitos y a pesar de que habían pasado los años sin verse aún se seguían queriendo como tal, Quatre se separa de Duo y le aparta un par de cabellos que caían sobre su frente

Quatre. Mañana saldrás de aquí

Duo. Me duele todo

Quatre. Me imagino

Duo. No me puedo siquiera sentar

Soltando nuevamente el llanto Duo se agarra con fuerza de la camisa de Quatre y cierra sus ojos emitiendo quejidos de dolor y pena, el rubio lo abraza con fuerza y también cierra sus ojos comenzando a llorar, ya no había palabras que pudieran salir de sus bocas, en esos momentos contar con el apoyo de su mejor amigo era lo mejor que le había pasado y en esos momentos solo necesitaba de ese abrazo tierno por parte del rubio...

La nota de ese día en los periódicos era muy comentada entre las personas: "Agarran a peligrosa banda de pornografía ayer por la tarde" se desconocía aún el paradero de muchos que laboraban en dicha empresa y también se desconocía el paradero del dueño de susodicha organización que se dedicaba en su mayoría a secuestrar desde niños hasta adultos para obligarlos a aparecer en videos de contenido sexual, muchos de los partícipes en dichos videos aparecían ahí por voluntad propia y a ellos eran a quienes les seguían la pista, por los demás se sabía que eran llevados con engaños por lo que no importaba, ellos no irían a la cárcel

Alan. Sin duda debemos huir

Ed. No, no dejaré a mi hermana

Alan. Nos la llevaremos pero no podemos seguir aquí Ed, nos meterán a la cárcel

Ed. Mnh...

Ambos chicos se encontraban en una cafetería donde minutos atrás en los noticieros repetían la noticia del día anterior sobre la banda que traficaba ilegalmente con pornografía, ambos estaba de incógnito, usaban lentes oscuros y gorras, sabían que la ley estaba tras ellos y que en cualquier momento les agarraría pero Alan no estaba dispuesto a que eso pasara, Ed no podía estar en la cárcel, eso jamás lo iba a soportar

Alan. Preparemos todo, mañana mismo nos vamos

Ed. ¿Y mi hermana?

Alan. Tengo un amigo en San Diego, él nos dará refugio, lo conozco, pediremos el traslado de Sonya en el Hospital

Ed. Alan, eres muy bueno conmigo

Alan. Es porque te amo

El rubio estira sus manos sobre la mesa e intenta tomar las manos de Ed pero él las retira bajándolas hasta apoyarlas sobre sus piernas desviando también su mirada, Alan comprende y entristeciéndose baja también la mirada mientras un silencio bastante incómodo los llena

Ed. Yo...

Alan. No digas nada... entiendo

El rubio saca su cartera de la bolsa del pantalón y saca dinero para pagar la cuenta poniéndose enseguida de pie, Ed lo mira de reojo y también se pone de pie caminando atrás de él observando fijamente su nuca y bajando eventualmente la cabeza mientras miles de pensamientos le invadían la mente, ese enfrente suyo era un chico al que quería mucho, es más, lo amaba profundamente pero jamás se había imaginado que él también lo amara, aunque siempre era atento con él y velaba por su seguridad, por eso jamás había pensado siquiera en tener una relación formal con él y el haber escuchado esa confesión de sus labios lo tenía confundido, habían tenido sexo demasiadas veces, tanto que se conocían el cuerpo completamente, tanto que sabían exactamente donde lo sentía mejor el otro, tanto que entre ellos ya no había ninguna clase de secretos, podían tener los ojos cerrados y aún así saber donde estaba cada lunar, se conocían completamente pero aún así resultaba penoso saber que podían tener sexo entre ellos, sexo real desde el fondo de su alma; verdaderamente Ed estaba muy confundido

Ed. Alan...

Alan. ¿Que quieres?

Ed. Deja de caminar y voltea por favor

Alan se detiene en plena calle y voltea hacia Ed como él lo había pedido mirándolo a los ojos, el moreno se pone un poco nervioso pero Alan se acerca a él y le agarra la mano

Alan. Te escucho

Ed. Quiero ver a Duo

Alan. ¿Qué? ¿estas loco? Nos denunciará, él no está dentro del grupo que busca la policía

Ed. ¡No es verdad! Duo es una excelente persona, no hará eso

Alan. ¿Eres estúpido? Si no le hubieran hecho algo tan horrible como lo que le estaban haciendo seguro que si se calla, pero pasándole lo que le hizo Robert no estoy tan seguro

Ed. ¡No es cierto! Somos amigos, no me haría eso

Alan mira con rudeza a su amigo quien estaba fielmente convencido de que Duo no los iba a denunciar pero el rubio estaba dominado por los celos, Ed parecía querer mucho al trenzado y eso él no podía soportarlo

Alan. No iremos y punto ¡se acabó!

Ed. Si no me apoyas iré solo

Bastante decidido y algo molesto el moreno se da media vuelta y comienza a alejarse del rubio pero antes de poder acelerar el paso siente un fuerte jalón en el brazo, el cuerpo de Ed cae sobre Alan quien lo sujeta fuertemente con sus brazos, ambos se miran a los ojos y Ed se pone bastante colorado

Alan. No irás, no soportaría perderte

Ed. Pero...

Alan. Olvídate de ese tal Duo, tú me perteneces

Sujetándolo con fuerza ahora de la cintura Alan se acerca al rostro de Ed y coloca sus labios sobre los de Ed decidido a darle un beso pero al colocar sus labios unos cuantos segundos sobre los del moreno, Ed le propina una fuerte bofetada haciendo que el rubio lo suelte, Ed se va corriendo mientras que Alan solo se queda ahí sujetándose la mejilla mientras las personas en la calle que habían visto la escena lo miraban y murmuraban

Por la tarde y a petición de Trowa el chico ojos aguamarina se va a su departamento a dormir un poco, el ojiverde iba a quedarse cuidando de Duo... Trowa estaba bastante pensativo, de pronto su celular suena y contesta enseguida, se trataba de su hermana Catherine que estaba bastante preocupada por él porque no había ido a dormir pero Trowa se encarga de calmarla, la chica se convence y despidiéndose de su hermano cuelga el teléfono, el ojiverde sonríe tras colgar el teléfono y al guardar su celular saca de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón un papel doblado en cuatro partes, lo desdobla y mira fijamente por algunos segundos y después vuelve a leer el contenido de ese papel apretando ligeramente esa hoja pero decidido a no atormentarse más decide volver a doblarlo y guardarlo en su pantalón, de pronto escucha la voz de un chico que proviene desde otro pasillo, dicha voz le había llamado la atención porque esa persona estaba preguntando por Duo Maxwell lo cual le parece muy extraño ya que supuestamente Duo no tenía ningún conocido en la ciudad salvo Quatre y quienes le rodeaban, ¿entonces quien podría ser ese muchacho? ¿y si era su esposo? Aunque según sabía por Quatre, el tal Traize era cinco años mayor que Duo y esa voz parecía la de un chico, no la de un señor... Trowa se pone de pie y camina hacia el otro pasillo pero apenas da un par de pasos Ed cambia a ese pasillo, el ojiverde lo mira durante varios segundos haciendo que el chico se detenga

Trowa. ¿Tu preguntabas por Duo?

Ed. ¿Dónde está?

Trowa. Dime quien eres

Ed. Un amigo

Trowa. Duo no es de por aquí ¿de dónde lo conoces?

Ed se pone un poco nervioso tras la pregunta y se queda callado por mucho tiempo lo cual causa la desconfianza de Trowa quien se acerca a él y un poco molesto lo sujeta de la camisa con fuerza

Trowa. ¿Amigo... de trabajo?... ¡contesta!

Ed. Yo...

Trowa. ¿Eres de los que busca la policía?

Ed. Espera yo...

Trowa. ¿¡Tuviste algo que ver con lo que le hicieron?

Ed. Calma, yo...

Trowa. ¿Violaste a Duo?

Ed. ¡No... no! deja de hacer tantas preguntas ¡déjame hablar!

Sin mucho convencimiento de dejarlo en paz y soltarlo el ojiverde accede y lentamente le suelta la camisa, Ed suspira y camina hacia donde están las sillas, Trowa lo sigue y se sienta a un lado del chico

Ed. Yo realmente aprecio a Duo, por eso estoy aquí

Trowa. Mhn ¿quién lo violó?

Ed. ¿Quién? Ojalá hubiera sido solo uno

Trowa cierra los ojos unos instantes y cuando los abre mira fijamente al chico, Ed se veía bastante triste y eso hace que Trowa confíe un poco en él, el chico parecía sincero

Ed. Bueno... yo quise decirle a Duo en qué estaba realmente metido pero cuando intenté hacerlo mi jefe, Robert, al que detuvieron, llegó y nos interrumpió, cuando Duo se fue me golpeó y me amenazó para que no le dijera a Duo nada, después para castigarme me mando a la sala de videos sadomasoquistas...

Trowa desvía su mirada cuando Ed menciona lo de la sala para videos sadomasoquistas y Ed se apena sonrojándose completamente y haciendo una pequeña pausa a su explicación

Ed. Días después me enteré de lo que le hacían a Duo por un video que Robert me mostró... ¡te juro que quise salvarlo! Hasta me ofrecí para que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo, después de todo de eso he vivido desde los 13 años, pero él no quiso, me dijo que Duo vendía más que ninguno y que yo de todos modos iba a servirle siempre

Trowa. Ya veo

Ahora si Trowa confiaba en el chico, no cualquiera ofrecía su cuerpo para ser mancillado de la peor forma y ese chico lo había hecho por Duo, debería de quererlo mucho para hacer algo así, los ojos de Ed se humedecen un poco y Trowa lo mira fijamente colocándole una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo, el chico voltea y le sonríe al ojiverde, Trowa baja su mano y se pone de pie para decirle a Ed donde estaba la habitación de Duo pero en cuanto se pone de pie ve como Heero va llegando al pasillo y se sorprende, conocía el carácter obstinado de su amigo y estaba seguro de que nunca iba a ir a ese Hospital para ver a Duo pero no, ahí estaba el ojiazul, Heero al llegar al pasillo le parece extraño que haya otra persona que no sea ni Trowa ni Quatre pero casi al instante identifica a ese chico como aquel que vio en un video sadomasoquista que su compañero de clase Terry le había mostrado, sin pensarlo y lleno de rabia Heero se acerca a Ed y sin aviso le propina un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo tira al suelo, confundido el chico mira fijamente a Heero mientras se limpia la sangre que le sale del labio inferior mientras que Trowa también confundido se acerca al ojiazul para tratar de calmarlo

Heero. Es uno de ellos Trowa

Trowa. Lo sé

Heero. ¿Cómo?

Con toda calma Trowa le da una explicación corta y bastante global a Heero de lo que Ed le había contado acerca de Duo y el negocio y Heero se tranquiliza un poco, Trowa se aleja de su amigo y se acerca a Ed para ayudar a levantarlo, el moreno acepta la ayuda de Trowa pero mira duramente a Heero quien solo desvía su mirada a otro lado, no quería ver a ese chico a la cara, él también era uno de esos asquerosos... Trowa intenta limar asperezas y pide a Ed que se siente y a Heero también pero su amigo no quiere, el ojiverde se sienta a un lado de Ed y le pide al chico que expliqué a Heero que Duo no había tenido la culpa

Ed. No quiero

Trowa. Por favor Ed, para Duo es importante lo que Heero piense de él

A Trowa le parece bastante normal el comentario que acababa de hacer pero a Heero le sorprende y casi imperceptiblemente se sonroja, Ed mira al ojiazul y no muy convencido comienza a hablar

Ed. Robert le dijo a Duo que él solo tenía que modelar con poca ropa, Duo creyó que era normal, como esos comerciales de ropa interior o que sé yo pero la verdad es que esa es la estrategia que usaba Robert para iniciar a los que se ven más ingenuos, después comenzó a pedirle menos ropa hasta que le pidió hacer desnudos, Duo se negó bastante pero Robert lograba convencerlo con tonterías... una vez Duo vio una filmación con contenido sexual y se asustó pero Robert lo convenció de que él no iba a aparecer en ningún video de sexo, Duo obviamente le creyó y Robert dejó pasar algunos días para que Duo siguiera teniendo confianza hasta que decidió que ya no iba a ser así y decidió llevarlo al siguiente nivel, entonces...

Heero. Lo drogó y violó...

La explicación de Ed es terminada por Heero y los tres se quedan callados por largo tiempo

Ed. Sí... Robert y no sé cuantos más

Nuevamente los tres se quedan en silencio por mucho tiempo, Heero voltea hacia Ed y le reclama no haberle advertido a Duo pero Ed le explica de forma breve al ojiazul lo mismo que le había dicho a Trowa anteriormente, Heero se siente culpable por haber creído que Duo había estado de acuerdo desde un principio a hacer ese tipo de videos y recuerda todo lo que le había dicho días antes en el Hospital, cosa que lo hace sentirse más culpable aún, Trowa se da cuenta de eso por la expresión de su amigo y sonríe casi imperceptiblemente, Ed recuerda que ha ido a despedirse de Duo y se levanta apurado de su silla

Ed. Quiero ver a Duo

Trowa. Es en aquella habitación

Trowa señala la habitación donde está Duo y Ed sonriendo intenta acercarse pero Heero se interpone colocándose frente al chico, Ed lo mira fríamente y enojado

Ed. ¿Qué te pasa?

Heero. No quiero que lo veas

Ed. ¿Quién te crees que eres?

Heero. Soy su amigo

Trowa se sorprende de las palabras de Heero ya que salvo él, Heero no tenía ningún otro amigo, ni siquiera a Quatre se dirigía como a un amigo, al rubio lo denominaba simplemente como "el novio de mi amigo", pero ahora decía que Duo era su amigo... Ed en cambio se enoja y empuja a Heero, el ojiazul intenta defenderse pero el ojiverde se interpone y los separa

Trowa. Éste es un Hospital ¿se les olvida?

Heero. Dile que se largue

Trowa. No Heero, él entrará a ver a Duo

Heero. Pero...

Trowa. Hazme caso

Heero. mnh

Sin estar convencido Heero gruñe y se da media vuelta cruzándose de brazos, Ed sonríe y agradece a Trowa dirigiéndose enseguida a la habitación del trenzado, Heero voltea a ver a Trowa con mirada fría mientras que el ojiverde sonríe un poco, nunca había visto a su amigo ponerse así, hasta parecían celos... Ed entra a la habitación de Duo pero el trenzado estaba dormido, el moreno arrima una silla a la cama de Duo y se sienta frente al chico a quien mira dormir plácidamente y sonríe, el trenzado le había caído muy bien, no podía decir que desde el principio pues antes lo veía como a un rival pero conforme lo había estado conociendo le iba cayendo bien hasta el punto de considerarlo ya un amigo, Duo poco a poco abre sus ojos y ve la figura borrosa de Ed, el trenzado se sobresalta y se talla los ojos con afán para ver mejor y efectivamente ahí frente a él estaba Ed, el moreno le sonríe a Duo pero él sonrojándose baja la mirada

Ed. Duo...

Duo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ed. Vine a verte, yo...

Duo. Por favor vete

Ed. ¿Pero por qué?

Duo. No quiero saber nada que tenga que ver con el negocio

Ed. Pero Duo...

Duo. Por favor Ed, si me estimas aunque sea un poco, hazlo

Ed. No Duo, no me iré así como así porque he venido a despedirme

Duo se sorprende por la aseveración y eleva su mirada nuevamente, Ed lo mira a los ojos y sonriendo estira su mano acariciándole una mejilla, Duo cierra sus ojos por unos breves instantes y después lo mira fijamente a los ojos

Duo. No entiendo

Ed. Nos busca la policía Duo, por eso Alan y yo nos vamos a San Diego, junto con mi hermana Sonya ¿recuerdas que te hable de ella?

Duo. ¿La policía?... entonces...

Ed. No te preocupes, solo busca a quienes estábamos sin ser obligados, no sé como pero consiguieron una lista

Duo. Ed, ten mucho cuidado

El moreno sonríe ampliamente al ver que Duo se preocupa por él y baja su mano de la mejilla del chico, el trenzado también le sonríe un poco

Ed. Solo quería saber como estabas y verte por última vez

Duo. Ed...

Ed. Duo ¿te puedo dar un abrazo?

El trenzado afirma moviendo la cabeza y Ed se acerca a él y lentamente lo rodea con sus brazos dándole un cálido abrazo, Duo cierra un poco sus ojos y contesta al abrazo, pasados un par de segundos se separan y se miran fijamente a los ojos, Ed se pone de pie por completo y acomoda la silla

Ed. Bien Duo, era todo

Duo. Cuídate mucho, y cuida de Alan

Ed. Lo haré, gracias...adiós

Duo. Adiós Ed...

Ed camina hacia la puerta pero antes de abrirla se queda pensando unos segundos, Duo que se había girado hacia el otro lado lo mira detenidamente y confundido

Ed. Por cierto, ese amigo tuyo es un violento

Duo. ¿Cuál amigo?

Ed. No recuerdo el nombre... pero tiene mirada asesina

Duo se sorprende cuando escucha lo de la mirada, no podía estar hablando de Quatre porque el rubio tenía una mirada bastante dulce y no podía ser Trowa porque el ojiverde no tenía una mirada asesina, más bien tenía una mirada fija, vacía y sin expresión, entonces seguramente se trataba de Heero, eso lo hace sonrojarse e inquietarse un poco ¿acaso eso quería decir que ya no sentía asco de él? Sin duda la opinión del ojiazul era muy importante para él... por fin Ed se va no solo de la habitación, sino del Hospital, estaba decidido a irse con Alan a San Diego junto con su hermana para comenzar una nueva vida aunque aún no sabía si podía comenzar una relación sentimental con el rubio o no

Duo se queda muy pensativo por mucho tiempo y esperaba que Ed y Alan tuvieran mucho cuidado, conocía la situación de ambos y deseaba que pudieran por fin enmendar sus errores y vivir una nueva vida lejos del pasado, realmente les deseaba lo mejor, mientras que aún en el pasillo se encontraban Trowa y Heero, el ojiazul estaba muy indeciso, no sabía si entrar a ver a Duo o no, el ojiverde lo miraba por instantes y sabiendo que su amigo estaba confundido decide ayudarlo un poco

Trowa. Le has tomado cariño ¿verdad?

Heero. ¿De qué hablas?

Trowa. ¿De qué? mejor pregunta ¿de quién? Aunque de antemano tú y yo sabemos la respuesta

Heero. Déjame en paz

Ligeramente sonrojado Heero desvía su mirada y se cruza de brazos, Trowa ríe un poco y el ojiazul sorprendido voltea a verle, era raro escucharlo reírse

Heero. ¿Qué te pasa?

Trowa. Te gusta ¿verdad?

Heero. ¿Duo?

Trowa. Sí ¿quién más?

Heero. ¿Estas loco? Claro que no me gusta

El sonrojo de su rostro se intensifica un poco y poniéndose de pie Heero se aleja de ahí, no quería ser sermoneado por Trowa y aún no estaba preparado para entrar y hablar con Duo así que mejor era apartarse un poco y estar solo, en cambio Trowa sonríe y moviendo la cabeza a los lados cruza los brazos, nunca había visto a su amigo ponerse así ante afirmaciones de ese tipo... Heero camina por los jardines del Hospital mostrándose muy pensativo, era verdad lo que le decía Trowa, realmente le gustaba mucho Duo, era un chico no solo guapo sino también lindo, amable, alegre y un poco inocente, eso realmente le agradaba, nunca había conocido a un chico así, pero en esos momentos estaba un poco dolido, había visto a Duo siendo violado por tres sujetos desagradables, esa imagen de su mente iba a atormentarle por mucho tiempo pero también entendía que en esos momentos Duo necesitaba del apoyo de todos los que le rodeaban y eso lo incluía a él quien ya le había tomado cariño al trenzado, tal cual lo había dicho Trowa... Quatre regresa al Hospital mostrándose bastante despejado, le había hecho muy bien haberse ido un par de horas, Trowa le cuenta todo lo sucedido al rubio y él se alegra de que Heero se haya decidido a ir a verle, eso hablaba muy bien de él, sobre todo teniendo el carácter que tenía, mientras siguen platicando Quatre nota que Trowa está un poco pálido y se preocupa interrumpiendo la plática

Quatre. ¿Qué tienes mi amor?

Trowa. ¿Por qué?

Quatre. Te veo pálido

Trowa. Tal vez porque no he comido bien

Quatre. Mnh, no me convence pero tal vez sea eso así que te me vas ahorita

Trowa. Pero...

Quatre. Ahora está aquí Heero, no pongas pretextos, ve a casa y descansa un poco

Trowa. ¿Seguro?

Quatre. Si mi amor, vete, mañana regresas

Trowa. ¿Mañana? Pero...

Quatre. Llegas antes de que den de alta a Duo y ya

Trowa. Esta bien

Trowa se agacha y besa los labios del rubio siendo suavemente correspondido, ambos se sonríen y Trowa se retira ya, Quatre lo ve marcharse y suspira preocupado, algo andaba mal en su novio y él no se lo quería decir, seguro eran problemas familiares de los que no quería hablar, él respetaba mucho su espacio personal y no iba a hostigarlo más... Heero llega pocos minutos después cuando Quatre iba saliendo de la habitación de Duo, se había estado muy poco tiempo con él porque su amigo quería estar solo un rato, ambos muchachos se saludan y Heero se sienta en uno de los incómodos asientos del pasillo, Quatre también se sienta tomando el asiento a un lado de Heero, el rubio intentaba decirle algo al ojiazul pero no sabía como empezar, Heero se da cuenta de ellos y decide ayudarlo

Heero. Sé de que quieres hablar

Quatre. ¿De verdad lo sabes?

Heero. Quieres que entre a verlo ¿verdad?

Quatre. Él nos necesita a todos

Heero. Lo sé... lo que no sé es como darle la cara

Quatre. ¿Darle la cara? ¿por qué? ¿qué pasó?

Heero. Aquel día en que lo internaron, yo le dije que me daba asco

Quatre se sorprende por la confesión de Heero y se queda callado por largo tiempo, no podía creer que Heero hubiera sido capaz de decirle aquello a Duo, era bastante cruel e injusto, con razón su amigo estaba muy deprimido, las palabras de Heero lo habían derrumbado, por eso él mismo de despreciaba, si ya antes lo pensaba después de las palabras de Heero ahora estaba convencido... el rubio reacciona y se pone bastante furioso y no iba a estar dispuesto a quedarse callado así que se pone de pie y se postra frente a Heero, el ojiazul eleva su rostro y lo mira fijamente

Quatre. Eres un insensible Heero, deberías disculparte con Duo

Heero. ¿Quién eres tú para decírmelo?

Quatre. Alguien que quiere muchísimo a Duo, ese soy

Ambos se miran fijo por mucho tiempo y con las cejas fruncidas hasta que Heero gruñe y sin decir nada solo se pone de pie e ignorando a Quatre se dirige a la habitación del trenzado, Quatre sonríe y un poco calmado vuelve a sentarse mientras observa como Heero entra dubitativo a la habitación, Duo se encontraba acostado dándole la espalda a la puerta y mirando por la ventana, escucha que la puerta se abre y pensando que es Quatre sonríe sin voltear atrás

Duo. Siempre preocupándote por mí, gracias

Heero. Lo siento

Enseguida Duo se gira hacia la puerta olvidándose por completo del dolor físico y mira sorprendido a Heero quien mantenía la cabeza agachada, no se atrevía aún a verlo a los ojos, un silencio incómodo los invade y sin decir nada Duo vuelve a acostarse dándole la espalda a la puerta, el ojiazul levanta la cabeza y mira detenidamente a Duo comenzando a acercarse hacia la cama, Duo escucha los pasos y cierra con fuerza los ojos apretando las sábanas, Heero nota la reacción y nuevamente se siente culpable por las palabras tan duras que le había dicho días atrás

Heero. Duo

Duo. Vete, no quiero seguir dándote asco

Los ojos de Duo derraman un par de lágrimas silenciosas y Heero siente un ligero dolor en el pecho al escuchar las palabras de Duo, su voz sonaba dura y triste, sin duda lo había lastimado y eso era algo que nunca se iba a perdonar... Heero llega por fin a la cama y se dirige hacia la ventana por la que miraba Duo, el trenzado no desvía su rostro, continúa viendo hacia la ventana la cual es cubierta pronto por la figura de Heero quien miraba hacia afuera, Duo se pone un poco nervioso pero no aparta su mirada, en cambio Heero se voltea quedando frente a frente con Duo

Heero. Perdóname por lo que dije

Duo. No, sé que piensas lo peor de mí, Trowa y tú no me creen

Heero. Mentira, te creo

Duo. ¿Qué?

Nuevamente los dos se quedan en silencio mirándose fijamente, Duo siente un pequeño ardor en sus mejillas y desvía su mirada, Heero nota ese sonrojo y también desvía su mirada, el ambiente estaba muy tenso y no se sentía nada bien, pero casi al mismo tiempo los dos vuelven su mirada al frente topándose la una con la otra

Heero. Ese chico que vino nos explicó

Duo. Ed...

Heero. Y yo me siento apenado por lo que dije

Duo se queda sin habla tras las palabras de Heero pero no puede evitar sonreír, le daba mucho gusto no darle asco al ojiazul, el chico era una muy buena persona y había sufrido hace poco una pena muy grande, debía entender su situación y su postura, merecía sin duda una segunda oportunidad, Heero también se queda callado unos minutos, voltea hacia la esquina de la habitación y ve una silla, va por ella y la arrima a la cama de Duo sentándose después, el trenzado lo mira fijamente y sonríe

Heero. Mi madre me abandonó

Duo. ¿Eh? Lo sé pero ¿por qué lo comentas?

Heero duda unos segundos en contestar la pregunta, hace momentos estaba dispuesto a contarle esa parte de su vida a Duo pero después lo duda un poco, el único que lo sabía hasta entonces era Trowa y para él no era fácil hablarlo con las personas pero necesitaba que Duo lo supiera para que entendiera el porque de su enojo, Duo lo mira atento esperando una respuesta que tarda en llegar

Heero. Duo, mi madre me abandonó para dedicarse a la pornografía

Duo se queda helado por la confesión, por primera vez veía en Heero esa clase de expresión, se notaba en su mirada que le dolía profundamente ese hecho

Duo. Lo... lo siento

Heero. Mi padre nunca quiso hablarme de ella y yo me preguntaba porque se había ido, porque nos había dejado y hace tres años me enteré de todo... esa mujer abandonó a su esposo y a su hijo de 2 años para convertirse en estrella Porno

Duo. Heero, no tenía idea

Heero. ¿Sabes que es lo peor?

Duo. ¿Qué?

Heero. Que la vi antes de saber que era mi madre

Duo. ¿Cómo?

Heero. Vi una de sus películas, yo... me masturbaba con esa película, por eso yo... siempre sentí mucho asco

La confesión de Heero era bastante fuerte y Duo no podía creer que se la estuviera dando a él, los ojos se Heero tenían un par de lágrimas que luchaban por salir y el trenzado siente mucha tristeza y olvidándose del dolor por completo se estira hacia la silla y abraza con fuerza a Heero, el ojiazul se sorprende al principio pero después olvidándose de todo le corresponde el abrazo también con fuerza permaneciendo así por mucho tiempo, en silencio, Duo ahora comprendía porque Heero había sido tan duro con él... pasados los segundos en que sus cuerpos aún estaban juntos y ya que Heero se había calmado suelta a Duo poco a poco y él hace lo mismo, Duo estira su mano hacia el ojiazul y le acaricia la mejilla, como casi nunca Heero sonríe al sentir el tacto de la mano de Duo y cierra sus ojos, el trenzado lo mira detenidamente por varios segundos y un ligero sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas y por instinto quita rápidamente su mano del rostro de Heero, él abre sus ojos y se da cuenta de la situación tan incómoda sonrojándose levemente también

Heero. Creo que... debo irme

Duo. ¡No!

Heero. ¿Eh?

Duo. Es que... no quiero estar solo... te... te necesito

Heero abre sus ojos grandemente y su sonrojo se intensifica, Duo tenía la cabeza agachada y miraba hacia la cama, ni siquiera había pensado antes de decir eso, pero la realidad es que en esos momentos realmente necesitaba de Heero, el ojiazul sin decir nada más permanece en su asiento, por su parte Duo se acuesta nuevamente y sujetando la almohada con su mano derecha cierra sus ojos, se sentía muy cansado y tenía sueño, poco a poco se queda completamente dormido y Heero le observa fijamente por mucho tiempo

Heero. También te necesito...

Con su serenidad de siempre Heero extiende su mano hacia Duo y apartando un par de cabellos sobre su rostro le acaricia la frente con el lomo de su dedo índice derecho

Heero. ¿Qué me pasa contigo?

Repentinamente el ojiazul quita su dedo índice de la frente de Duo y se recarga en la espalda de la silla cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras le mira detenidamente dispuesto a verle dormir hasta que lo sacaran de la habitación...

Eran ya las siete de la tarde y Trowa estaba descansando en su casa, sentía mucho cansancio, como si hubiera estado corriendo todo el día, se sentía sin fuerzas, bien sabía lo que le pasaba y aunque era algo que guardaba celosamente solo para él no estaba dispuesto a dañar a nadie, por eso aquello era algo que solo él sabía, la angustia era mucha pero podía soportarla solo, debía hacerlo, por él y por todos los que le rodeaban y querían... alguien toca con fuerza la puerta y exaltándose un poco se levanta de la cama, estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño pero alguien le llamaba

Trowa. ¿Quién es?

Catherine. hermano ¿estas bien?

Trowa. Sí ¿qué quieres?

Catherine. Dice tía Leia que vengas a cenar

Trowa. No tengo hambre, vete por favor

Catherine. Trowa... ¿seguro estas bien?

Trowa deja pasar unos segundos antes de contestar afirmativamente y Catherine no tiene más remedio que hacer caso a su hermano, si él decía que estaba bien entonces estaba bien, conocía bien a Trowa y sabía perfectamente que no sabía mentir, Trowa en cambio estaba un poco asqueado, solo pensar en comida le daban nauseas, ese era un síntoma nuevo, hasta el momento solo tenía dolores de cabeza y mareos pero ahora las nauseas le hacían sentirse muy mal, seguro aquella reacción era por las medicinas tan fuertes que consumía, pero no había remedio, si quería vivir un poco más debía tomarlas

Trowa. ¿Podré algún día decírselos? Catherine... Heero... Quatre, ustedes son lo más importante de mi vida... no quiero verles sufrir

Completamente angustiado Trowa se deja caer sentado a la cama y se agarra el cabello con la mano derecha sintiendo ganas de llorar pero debía contenerse, ya había llorado una vez por esa situación y no pensaba volverlo a hacer, tampoco creía en los milagros y sabía que soñar no servía de nada, por eso era mejor tratar de ver lo positivo del asunto aunque realmente no hubiera nada positivo... aún intentando contenerse Trowa permanecía sentado en la cama sujetándose el cabello, realmente no tenía nada en mente, solo estaba como ido hasta que el sonido de su celular lo hace salir del trance, el ojiverde se acerca a su chamarra que estaba tirada en el suelo y saca el celular no sin antes ver que el número en pantalla es el de Quatre

Trowa. Hola

Quatre. Hola mi amor ¿te desperté?

Trowa. No, yo solo... pensaba, pero estaba despierto

Quatre. ¿Sabes? llámame loco pero sentí tu voz... como si me llamaras

Trowa sonríe ligeramente por el comentario de su novio, Quatre era sumamente tierno

Trowa. No pensaría eso nunca

Quatre. Estas bien ¿verdad? porque sentí grandes deseos por hablar contigo, como si me necesitaras ¿o acaso me estoy volviendo loco?

Trowa vuelve a sonreír y se acerca a su cama acostándose después, Quatre espera paciente su respuesta, Trowa sabía que era cierto, que él llamaba desesperadamente al rubio porque en esos momentos le necesitaba más que nunca pero no podía ser cruel y abrumarlo, bastante tenía con lo de Duo como para atormentarlo con algo así

Trowa. Ya te dije que no estas loco... tal vez sentiste eso porque tengo muchas ganas de abrazarte y besarte

Quatre. Yo también, te extraño

Trowa. ¿Sabes? quisiera hacerte el amor

Las mejillas de Quatre se tiñen por completo de rojo y sonríe tímidamente, y es que el solo hecho de recordar como Trowa solía siempre hacerle el amor de forma tierna y delicada le hacía hervir la sangre, los dos se quedan en silencio por varios segundos

Trowa. Perdón, estoy escuchándome como un pervertido

Quatre. No, a mí... me encanta cuando me haces el amor, jamás pienses que creo que eres un pervertido...

Trowa. ... Mañana te veo ¿vale?

Quatre. Sí

Trowa. ... y te haré el amor

Quatre. ¡Trowa! Ahora sí suenas como un pervertido

Trowa. Lo siento

Quatre. Te amo mi amor, cuídate mucho

Trowa. También te amo, adiós

Quatre. Adiós

Antes de colgar Quatre manda un beso por la bocina y suspirando se lleva el celular al pecho, no podía imaginar su vida sin Trowa, su novio había llegado a su vida en el momento en que más necesitaba de alguien, en uno de los momentos más dolorosos de su vida, Trowa para él era como esa luz al final de un oscuro camino, además era demasiado lindo con él, jamás alguien lo había tratado con tanto amor después de su mamá, por eso lo amaba con profundidad... Trowa cuelga el teléfono al recibir el beso de Quatre y dejando el celular sobre la cama se acuesta completamente y mira hacia el techo pasándose los brazos atrás de la cabeza y cierra sus ojos quedándose dormido casi al instante, inexplicablemente sentía mucho sueño...

Eran las nueve de la noche y le esperaba impaciente en la habitación de hotel que hace días habían rentado temporalmente en lo que abandonaban el Estado, le parecía muy extraño que aún no hubiera llegado porque lo había dejado solo desde muy temprano cuando le abandonó en la calle, sabía que le había tomado mucho cariño a ese chico de ojos violetas y aquella idea no podía soportarla, Ed debía ser solo suyo, de nadie más... le esperaba sentado en una de las camas de la pequeña habitación y cuando más deseos tenía de ponerse de pie y salir a buscarlo el propio Ed llega tranquilamente, más bien nerviosamente pero se le veía tan normal como siempre, Alan lo mira detenidamente y Ed se negaba a verlo a los ojos, el moreno cierra la puerta y sin decir nada se va directo a su cama acostándose y dándole la espalda a su amigo, el rubio se enoja bastante y se acerca a la cama de Ed

Alan. ¡¿No dices nada! ¿dónde demonios estuviste toda la tarde? ¿por qué llegas tan noche? ¡contesta!

Ed. Por favor, ahora no... no quiero discutir

La voz de Ed sonaba muy triste y Alan entiende que su amigo estaba triste porque ya no iba a volver a ver a Duo, sabía muy bien que el moreno había ido al Hospital a ver al trenzado y de paso para despedirse de él, e ahí el motivo de su tristeza y en parte lo era, Ed estaba triste por eso pero más que triste se sentía angustiado por no saber que hacer con sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo, y eso es lo que Alan ignoraba

Alan. Esta bien, no discutiremos... pero realmente estaba preocupado por ti

Ed. Gracias, de verdad

Alan. ¿Por qué no volteas a verme?

Ed. No por favor... no me pidas eso

Ed se negaba a ver a Alan a la cara, tenía el rostro bastante sonrojado y se sentía muy nervioso, Alan le había declarado abiertamente su amor y aunque él también lo amaba era incapaz de darle alguna respuesta, Alan baja su mirada y se aparta de la cama dirigiéndose a la luz y dejando la habitación oscura, debían madrugar al día siguiente y era hora de dormir, el rubio se acuesta en la cama y mirando al techo permanece pensativo, Ed seguí dándole la espalda y aún estaba despierto

Alan. ¿Sabes?... si tú quieres puedo seguir haciéndome cargo de tu hermana y... tú puedes quedarte con Duo, entiendo que él ha ocupado tú corazón y respetaré tus sentimientos

Ed no puede creer lo que Alan le dice y muy sorprendido por fin se gira hacia la otra cama observando fijamente al rubio a pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación, pero gracias a la luz de la luna podían distinguirse ambas presencias

Ed. ¿Por qué me dices eso?

Alan. Me costó mucho aceptarlo pero ya entendí que te has enamorado de él

Ed. ¡Eso no es verdad!

Alan. ¿Qué?

Ed. Es cierto, quiero a Duo pero no lo amo yo... amo a otra persona

Los dos se quedan en absoluto silencio, Alan estaba sorprendido por la respuesta de Ed, el moreno no amaba a Duo, eso lo hacía sentir mejor pero entonces ¿quién era aquel a quien su amigo amaba? Estaba más que dispuesto a averiguarlo así que se levanta de su cama y para sorpresa de Ed se sienta en la suya mirándolo fijamente, Ed se pone un poco nervioso pero también se sienta sobre la cama, ambos se miran con fijeza

Alan. Dime su nombre, dime el nombre de aquel a quien amas

Ed. No puedo...

Alan. ¿Por qué?

Ed. Porque le amo demasiado y no lo quiero destruir

Alan. ¿De qué hablas?

Ed. Yo no soy bueno para nadie, estoy sucio

Alan. ¡No digas chorradas! ¿tratas de decir que también yo lo estoy?

Ed. ¡Es que tú no entiendes!

Nuevamente se quedan en silencio por unos momentos y no sabiendo que más decir Ed baja la cabeza y aprieta con fuerza las sábanas, Alan lo mira detenidamente y dirige su mano al rostro de Ed levantándole la cabeza, ambos vuelven a mirarse a los ojos

Alan. Por favor dime que es eso que no entiendo

Ed. Desde los trece años he dejado que mi cuerpo sea manchado de lujuria, tantos hombres han tomado mi cuerpo que ya no sé siquiera cuantos han sido... llegó el grado de que ya ni siquiera me daba asco, comencé después a disfrutarlo y ahora me es indiferente, es como si estuviera muerto, no merezco a nadie... no valgo nada

Ed mueve bruscamente su cabeza logrando que Alan quite la mano de su rostro y deja de mirarlo nuevamente, el rubio se queda callado por mucho tiempo, no sabía que decir, él tenía apenas dos años en el negocio de la Pornografía y la Prostitución y había comenzado cuando Ed había entrado a trabajar con Robert, para él era como una especie de pasatiempo, en cambio Ed lo había convertido en su estilo de vida desde los trece años, eso debió de haber sido muy duro para el moreno y ni siquiera sabía que decir o como actuar para hacerlo sentir menos miserable

Alan. Escucha...

Ed vuelve a mirar a Alan cuando éste comienza a hablar

Alan. A mí no me interesa tu pasado o cuantos hombres aparte de mí te han mancillado, lo único que me interesa es darte un futuro y cuidarte, solo quiero tenerte a mi lado y ofrecerte algo mejor, no sé quien sea esa persona que amas pero si me lo permites yo quiero ocupar su lugar

Ed. Alan...

Alan. Por favor...

Nuevamente Alan acerca su mano al rostro de Ed y acercando un poco más su cuerpo al del moreno le acaricia la mejilla, Ed se sonroja por ese cálido tacto y mira fijamente al rubio a los ojos y viceversa

Alan. ... Por favor dame la oportunidad de conocer la única parte de tu cuerpo que no conozco

Ed. Yo...

Alan. Por favor, quiero conocer tu corazón

Alan acerca su rostro al de Ed y sutilmente le regala un beso en los labios, él se sorprende de aquella calidez porque era la primera vez que el rubio lo besaba de esa forma y hasta se sentía extraño, tan solo cierra sus ojos y antes de poder darse cuenta ya se encontraba acostado con el cuerpo de Alan sobre el suyo, el rubio se aparta un poco y junto con Ed abre los ojos, ambos se miran a los ojos y poco a poco una sonrisa adorna los labios del moreno, el rubio se sorprende mucho y también sonríe después

Ed. Se llama Alan... la persona a la que yo amo

Ed estira sus brazos y con ternura los cierra sobre la nuca de Alan atrayéndolo de nuevo hacia él y besándose después, ésta vez un beso apasionado, sin ataduras, solos ellos dos, sin cámaras, sin obligaciones, sin nada que les impidiera amarse... las manos de ambos se atrapan la una a la otra al entrar Alan en Ed y sus bocas también se atrapan en un beso caliente y apasionado, Alan comenzaba con sus movimientos, afuera, adentro, todo de una forma lenta, sensual y delicada, no había necesidad de dar demasiado placer, quería que Ed no solo sintiera pasión corporal, quería que sintiera la pasión de su alma y su corazón, quería demostrar con esa unión física la unión de su amor y Ed no necesitaba recibir de Alan el mejor de los sexos, él necesitaba que le hiciera el amor, por primera vez sentía que hacía el amor con alguien y eso lo hacía sentirse hasta la cima de la gloria...

Ed. Te... amo... ngh ¡Ah... Alan!

El último grito de éxtasis se escucha por toda la habitación mientras la espalda del rubio es fuertemente apretada por los brazos del moreno y Alan deja salir toda su esencia inundando por completo el ser de Ed, ambos gimen despacito al terminar completamente el acto y con las respiraciones aún agitadas vuelven a besarse tiernamente mientras despacio Alan sale de Ed y abrazándolo con fuerza lo atrae hacia él haciéndose a un lado quedando de costado y Ed también de costado mientras se miran fijamente

Alan. Gracias...

Ed. Gracias a ti... por darme mi primera vez, gracias porque contigo he aprendido a hacerlo con el corazón

Sonriéndose ambos se regalan el último beso antes de quedarse completamente dormidos, y es que estaban muy cansados, eran actores porno y tenían mucha resistencia pero en ésta ocasión habían entregado algo más que el cuerpo y estaban exhaustos, ahora debían dormir porque al día siguiente les esperaba uno de los mejores días de sus vidas, iban a vivir lejos del pasado sucio que intentaba perseguirlos y ahora por fin se habían declarado sus sentimientos, sin duda iban a ser felices, muy felices...

No podía más con la situación, era algo que le destruía, estaba muriendo día a día sin su amado Duo, necesitaba tenerle de nuevo, hacerlo suyo, decirle cuanto lo amaba y cuanto estaba arrepentido de todo lo que le había hecho porque todo eso era culpa de Wufei, no había otro culpable más que él, seguramente aunque numerosas veces lo había golpeado y violado el trenzado iba a perdonarlo, pero lo único que Duo no le iba a perdonar era su infidelidad y por eso Wufei tenía la culpa de todo, ahora él estaba solo sin Duo y se sentía morir, la vida no tenía significado alguno para él, pero que equivocado estaba Traize porque Wufei solo era culpable por una parte, era culpable por haberse dejado arrastrar por el pecado del adulterio, pero no era culpable de los abusos de Traize contra Duo, es más, ni siquiera estaba enterado de que Duo era golpeado y violado por su propio esposo, sabía bien que Traize se expresaba de él como quien se expresa de un inútil y también sabía que Traize lo trataba como a un sirviente, en cambio la realidad era otra, Traize era un desgraciado y punto, era la única verdad en todo ese asunto... Estaba en la oficina como ido, miraba hacia el vacío, no hacía más que pensar en Traize todo el tiempo y no podía hacer otra cosa más que pensar en el porque ¿por qué todo había terminado así? Si tan solo pudiera borrar el pasado y verle nuevamente sonreír él estaría feliz, si la sonrisa de Traize volviera a su rostro con la reaparición de Duo él estaría enormemente feliz aunque no fuera a su lado

Otto. Ey ¿estas aquí o en otro planeta?

Wufei. ¿Eh?... sigo aquí Otto

Con una sonrisa fingida el chino se gira hacía Otto pero su compañero de trabajo comprende que no había llegado en buen momento, los ojos negros de Wufei lo decían mejor que las palabras

Otto. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

Wufei. No, no puedes, nadie puede

Otto. ¿Por qué dices eso?

Wufei. Otto, yo sé que estas enterado

Otto. Wufei...

Wufei. Todos en la oficina lo saben ¿cierto? Traize y yo creímos que lo ocultábamos bien pero todos lo supieron siempre

Otto. Lo siento, yo...

Wufei. No tienes que decir nada, además yo sé que tú esposa es muy amiga de Duo Kushrenada, sé que no le caigo bien, a pesar de eso eres bueno conmigo, así que no te disculpes por nada

Sonriendo con un poco más de sinceridad Wufei se pone de pie y se aleja de su compañero de trabajo, era casi hora del almuerzo y aunque sabía que Traize lo iba a correr cruelmente de su casa él quería seguir intentándolo, quería hacer recuperar a Traize la sonrisa, esa se había convertido en su meta así que sin importarle que tenía que regresar en una hora de nuevo al trabajo sale de la oficina y se dirige a la casa que Traize compartía anteriormente con Duo para prepararle algo de comer, Wufei llega pasados unos minutos ya que la casa no estaba muy lejos de la oficina pero por más que toca ésta vez Traize no le abre la puerta, a pesar de eso Wufei insiste sin cansarse, ya comenzaba a preocuparse, anteriormente le había escuchado hablar de suicidio y el solo pensarlo le hacía temblar de miedo así que tomando cartas en el asunto se aleja de la puerta y se acerca al alambrado que dividía la parte de pasto de la de asfalto afuera de la casa y jala con fuerza un pedazo, ni siquiera sabía de donde había sacado fuerzas para hacer algo así, lo único que sabía e importaba es que Traize estuviera con bien así que rápidamente logra su cometido y puede entrar a la casa, todo estaba tan desordenado como siempre pero sin importarle el chico de origen chino va directamente a la habitación de Traize llevándose una gran sorpresa cuando entra a la habitación sin tocar la puerta y ve a Traize teniendo relaciones sexuales con un sujeto desconocido para él, se trataba del mismo sujeto con quien en una ocasión había violado a Duo, los ojos de Wufei se vacían por completo y un par de lágrimas se comienzan a formar en sus ojos, Traize gemía con tanto placer que le hacía sentirse retorcer del dolor, el otro sujeto era duramente poseído por Traize, los cuerpos de ambos completamente desnudos, el de Zechs inclinado hacia la pared apoyándose sobre ésta mientras Traize lo penetraba con fuerza haciéndolo gritar de dolor y placer mientras le jalaba con su mano izquierda sus largos cabellos y la mano derecha le apretaba con fuerza las caderas para un mejor soporte a la penetración; cuando la puerta se había abierto Traize escucha claramente y voltea de reojo observando a Wufei ahí completamente paralizado pero no le importa y continúa hasta culminar dentro del sujeto gimiendo ambos al mismo tiempo, Traize se sale rápido de Zechs soltándole los cabellos y la cadera y se gira hacia Wufei cuyas lágrimas ya habían caído por sus mejillas

Traize. ¿Qué haces aquí? Te he dicho que ya no quiero verte más

Wufei. Yo... yo

Wufei estaba sin habla, ni siquiera sabía que decir y mientras pensaba Traize lo miraba fríamente y con fiereza, Zechs voltea hacia Wufei y le recorre el cuerpo con la mirada sonriendo al final y pasando después su lengua por sus labios, Wufei se da cuenta de la mirada sucia del hombre y se incomoda bastante

Traize. ¡Habla!

Wufei. Perdóname, es mejor que... me vaya

Zechs. Espérate lindura

Cuando Wufei iba a dar un paso escucha la voz de Zechs y se detiene completamente horrorizado, Traize mira de reojo a Zechs y se queda quieto sin hacer nada viendo como el de cabello largo se acerca lentamente a Wufei, el de ojos negros no se hace nada, solo se queda paralizado y sabiendo las intenciones del sujeto sus piernas tiemblan sin poderse mover, Zechs moja sus labios con su lengua y fija su mirada en la entrepierna de Wufei, él logra reaccionar y se da media vuelta intentando huir pero siente una fuerte mano que lo detiene sujetándolo del brazo, Wufei se gira y ve el rostro de Zechs bastante cerca del suyo sintiendo después como la lengua del rubio se pasa por sus labios sintiendo un profundo asco, Traize miraba todo atento sin hacer nada mientras Wufei lo miraba suplicante, sus miradas se cruzaban y sin detenerse Zechs comienza a besar el cuello del chico de origen chino, Wufei comienza a darle fuertes empujones pero no logra alejarlo de él, Zechs lo sujeta con fuerza de la cintura y aleja sus labios del cuello de Wufei para girar su cabeza hacia Traize sonriendo ampliamente

Zechs. Ven, disfrutemos de éste

Wufei. Tra... Traize

Traize mira fijamente a los dos y sonríe maliciosamente, Wufei se asusta demasiado y nuevamente comienza a derramar lágrimas cerrando sus ojos mientras escucha los pasos de Traize acercándose a ambos, Zechs sonríe ampliamente y siente pronto como su miembro despierta solo de imaginarse que entre los dos van a poseer el cuerpo de ese chico hermoso, Wufei estaba ya resignado, entre los dos iban a hacerle el sexo y él no podía defenderse, su angustia no podía ser mayor pero cuando siente que todo está perdido en vez de sentir el cuerpo de Traize cerca del suyo, escucha un fuerte golpe y siente como los brazos de Zechs lo sueltan repentinamente

Traize. ¡No lo toques con tus asquerosas manos!

Zechs cae al suelo con el labio sangrando y Wufei abre sus ojos observando sorprendido la situación, por momentos había creído que Traize iba a permitir que ese sujeto lo violara pero contrario a eso Traize lo había defendido, Traize voltea a ver a Zechs despectivamente y se acerca para darle una fuerte patada en la cara, Zechs grita de dolor y Wufei asustado se acerca a Traize para tratar de calmarlo

Wufei. Para por favor

Zechs se agarraba la cara quejándose del dolor, ahora no solo sangraba del labio sino también de la nariz y su ropa ya estaba también manchada por la sangre, Traize le había dado la patada bastante fuerte y sin remordimientos, Wufei estaba asustado, nunca había visto a Traize tan violento

Traize. Maldito imbécil, si hubiera estado sobrio aquella noche no habría permitido que tocaras a Duo

Wufei. ¿Ese hombre...?

Wufei se horroriza por lo que se acababa de enterar, ese hombre tirado en el suelo había violado al esposo de Traize y él lo había permitido, no podía creerlo, ahora conocía dos aspectos de Traize que jamás hubiera pensado, se sentía mal por eso pero aún así él le amaba y estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo como fuera, Zechs tenía lágrimas en los ojos y voltea a ver a Traize fijamente

Zechs. Lo siento yo...

Traize. ¡Cállate!

Alejándose de Wufei, Traize se acerca de nuevo a Zechs y le da otra patada en el rostro haciéndolo caer acostado golpeándose la cabeza con la pared dejándolo inconsciente

Wufei. ¡¡Traize nooo!

Wufei asustado se acerca a Traize y lo abraza con fuerza de la espalda mientras él totalmente tranquilo mira con rencor al de cabello largo

Wufei. Tranquilízate Traize, lo vas a matar

Traize. Para eso lo traje

Wufei. ¿Eh?

Wufei abre sus ojos sorprendido y afloja el abrazo quedándose sin habla, Traize voltea hacia él y lo mira fijamente al rostro observando esa reacción, confundido Wufei mira a Traize y da dos pasos hacia atrás

Wufei. ¿Por... por qué dices eso?

Traize. Por su culpa Duo se fue, merece morir

Wufei. Pero...

Traize. Wufei, si quieres que te perdone debes ayudarme

Wufei. ¿A qué?

Traize. A recuperar a Duo

Traize sonríe mientras que Wufei se confunde aún más ¿cómo pensaba Traize recuperar a Duo? además ¿qué se ganaba con matar a ese sujeto de cabello largo? Estaba muy confundido y no sabía si decirle que sí o no porque tal vez eso incluía ayudarle a matar a ese hombre que según Traize tenía la culpa de que Duo lo abandonara

Traize. ¿Qué dices?

Wufei. Te amo Traize... acepto, te ayudaré a recuperar a Duo

Traize sonríe ampliamente y con alegría se acerca a Wufei abrazándolo con fuerza, la piel de Wufei se estremece al sentir el abrazo y enseguida lo corresponde, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía a Traize tan cerca aunque fuera para recuperar al amor de su vida, aunque fuera para perderlo para siempre, pero lo único que a él le interesaba era volver a ver esa sonrisa que en esos momentos Traize le mostraba, al precio que fuera, incluso al de su propia felicidad

Continuará...

Después de mucho tiempo he vuelto, espero que éste capítulo les haya agradado, como podrán ver a partir de aquí no habrá sexo innecesario como en capítulos anteriores donde les pido perdón si los ofendí, pero es que la temática tratada lo requería así que no esperen ver lemon salvo cuando lo considere necesario; también aclaro que Ed y Alan ya no saldrán en capítulos posteriores, he recibido comentarios donde me dicen que les han agradado así que espero que el final de su participación en éste fic les haya convencido, de antemano les digo que serán muy felices con su nueva vida; otro tema que quiero tocar es el de Trowa y Quatre, realmente me destanteo porque en éste fic son cosa seria en cuestión de lo cursi, son bastante cursis y en El jardín de las delicias parece que se odian tanto como se quieren jajaja, es realmente difícil ese cambio radical, pero pasando a otra cosa como ya se habrán dado cuenta Trowa está enfermo y si, se va a morir, de una vez se los digo aunque saldrá hasta el final, sé que es cruel después de todo lo que ha pasado Quatre y todo lo que le pasará después pero realmente necesita morir, no lo haría si no lo creyera así que espero que me perdonen, otro punto es el de Heero y Duo, como verán al menos ya Heero gusta de Duo, en cambio nuestro trenzado querido tardará un poco más, él ve en Heero a un buen amigo y realmente le necesita aunque no piensa en él de forma físico-romántico, eso tardará un poco más, Duo aún siente amor por Traize, sé que suena extremista después de todo lo que le hizo pero entiendan que vivieron 5 años de matrimonio y tienen muchos más de conocerse por lo que es difícil olvidarse de esa clase de sentimientos; y bien, por último comento de Traize y Wufei, de ellos aún no sé si terminarán juntos o no pero lo que si sé es que los seguiré utilizando como pareja a lo largo del fic, debo aclararles que Wufei no es malo y nunca quiso hacerle mal a Duo, solo simplemente se enamoró así que espero que no lo odien, por favor se los pido, en cuanto a Traize él tampoco es malo, más adelante se sabrá el porque de su actitud aunque seguro ya se lo imaginan, él en verdad quiere a Duo pero si se han dado cuenta también está enamorado de Wufei, he intentado plantearles que ama más a Wufei que a Duo, espero que eso se esté entendiendo ya que desde un principio he dado a entender que Duo se ha convertido para él en algo obsesivo e indispensable para vivir, podría llamarse amor sincero o simple amor retorcido, eso si lo dejo a su libre albedrío. Espero no haberlos aburrido ni abrumado con estos comentarios aclaratorios pero como pasó ya mucho tiempo desde la última actualización lo vi un poco necesario, espero sus reviews con sus comentarios, gracias por el apoyo y la espera, hasta pronto.

**Nancy. **No te preocupes que ya Duo no va a sufrir en ese aspecto, ahora solo le queda el largo camino para poder olvidarse de Traize y poder abrir su corazón nuevamente, gracias por el rr

**Yaeko. **Tienes razon, trate mal a Duo en el capi anterior pero ya no lo violaran nuevamente, gracias por dejar review

**Ryoko Yuy. **Hola Ryoko, puntual con tu rr como siempre, me agrada, muchas gracias. Hablando de la historia estoy de acuerdo contigo, soy mala con Duo y eso que lo quiero muchisimo, asi como Heero comenzara a quererlo, esta arrepentido de lo que le dijo, Trowa ayudo mucho en eso jeje, en cuanto a Ed y Alan ya no volveran a salir, tal como lo explique en la nota de autora, me alegra que te hayan gustado, por lo de Traize, encontrará a Duo y las cosas se van a complicar para el trenzado jijiji, que mala soy, pero espero que sigas leyendo, gracias de nuevo

**Forfirith-greenleaf. **Amiga, perdon perdon por la demora pero he tenido poco tiempo de escribir, espero ya no tardarme tanto, la proxima actualizacion sera del Jardín, lo prometo asi que no te preocupes por eso… Y si, tienes razon, Heero ya comienza a querer a Duo pero para Duo las cosas no seran tan faciles, mucho menos cuando Traize vuelva a su vida, gracias por decir que este fic es de tus favoritos, espero no decepcionarte, gracias por dejar review y por tus correos, tambien te quiero mucho

**Zoe-winner. **Lo siento mucho, de verdad lo siento pero yo decidi la enfermedad de Trowa y su muerte desde que se me ocurrió la idea del fic, espero no haberte decepcionado y espero que sigas leyendo, de verdad lamento hacerlo pero pues ya que…

**Lune de Barton. **Es verdad, pobre de Duo, y Heero es muy malo pero ya lo perdono por eso, tenia sus razones para odiarlo, gracias por tu rr y por leer

**Nadesiko Takase. **Lo se, se que fue muy intenso el capi anterior pero que bueno que a pesar de eso te haya gustado amiga, me hace muy bien recibir tus rr… A mi tambien me agrado escribir de Ed y Alan y como veras tuvieron su final feliz, espero que te haya agradado como a mi escribirlo; por Heero, tienes razon, dan ganas de darle sus buenos golpes pero tambien hay que comprenderlo a él, gracias por dejarme tu opinión y por seguir todos mis fics, hasta pronto

**Kennich. **Intenso y cruel, eso diria yo de este fic pero que bueno que te ha agradado, como veras ya Heero vuelve a confiar en Duo, gracias en parte a Trowa, en cuanto a lo de Traize no comas ansias, pronto estaran cara a cara jiji, gracias por leer

**Val tao yuy. **Siento mucho de verdad haberte hecho llorar pero no te preocupes que seguiras llorando jiji, perdon perdon pero es que este fic sigue una linea y yo te aseguro que nada sera color de rosa aunque Trowa y Quatre sean unos cursis de primera jejeje, lo de Heero y Duo hasta ahora ya se arreglo aunque pronto llegara Traize a sus vidas para complicarlo todo y como siempre, estara Wufei para apoyarlo aunque tenga que perderlo, snif, pero a ver que pasa, estoy trabajando en dos fics pero no me quiero perder en ninguno, gracias por leer y dejar review, de verdad muchas gracias

**Mina45. **Gracias por tu opinión, en lo personal a mi si me gusta el sado pero estoy de acuerdo en que me pase pero no te preocupes al menos ya Robert esta en la carcel, no pienso escribir mas de el pero te aseguro que sufrira en la carcel al menos muchos años

**Dark angel-chan. **Snif, yo tambien sufro junto con Duo y si te soy sincera aun le falta mucho por sufrir, tambien a Quatre pues como leiste en la Nota de autora Trowa se va a morir, pero para Heero y Duo las cosas van a ir bien, Traize pagara todo lo que le hizo a Duo, eso te lo garantizo, aunque el no se va a morir jeje, gracias por tu RR

**Cuky. **Lo siento muchos si soy mala con Duo pero asi tienen que ser las cosas, por lo que veo Heero no es de tu agrado jejeje, pero bueno, gracias por leer y por tu review, hasta luego

**Alhena-star. **Lo siento, se que soy un poco extremista para los lemon, pero te prometo que ya no seran sados, tienes mi palabra, en cuanto a que soy cruel, tienes razon, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, buaaa, pero bueno, gracias por leer, hasta luego


	7. Tormento

**Lo que el viento se llevó**

By Arashi Sorata

**Advertencia:** Esta historia cuenta con un alto contenido sexual explícito que incluye castigos físicos (sadomasoquismo) así que si no toleras éste tipo de temas por favor no leas, sé que no está permitido y si eres de los que no toleras estos temas y eres fiel al reglamento de la página estas en tu derecho de reportar esta historia pero por favor ten el valor de darme la cara y decirme que lo has hecho, prometo no enojarme

Capítulo 6. Tormento

Por la mañana del día siguiente Heero, Trowa y Quatre van por Duo para llevarlo de regreso al departamento del rubio, por fin le habían dado de alta aunque Duo no podía aún caminar con normalidad, al caminar se apoyaba del hombro de Heero, los cuatro estaban en silencio, se trataba de un silencio incómodo pero a la vez se sentía un poco de tranquilidad, el ambiente de hospital no era muy alentador, era mejor seguir cuidando de Duo en un hogar aunque el trenzado se sentía muy apenado, todos sabían porque estaba así y sin embargo nadie hablaba al respecto aunque Duo no podía olvidar lo que había sucedido, cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba como lo habían violado y cada vez que se tocaba alguna parte del cuerpo recordaba y sentía los golpes, jamás se había sentido tan dolido y humillado, ni siquiera con las violaciones y golpes de su marido... por fin llegan al departamento de Quatre, era fin de semana así que no había escuela y trabajo, los tres se quedarían en casa del rubio para estar al pendiente de Duo

Duo. ¿Seguro que no tienen algo que hacer?

Quatre. No te preocupes Duo, solo descansa ¿te traigo algo?

Duo. No... bueno...

Nervioso Duo voltea a ver a Trowa y Heero y después vuelve a mirar a Quatre poniéndose un poco rojo, el ojiverde y el ojiazul entienden y voltean a verse a los ojos caminando ambos hacia fuera de la habitación, Trowa cierra la puerta

Duo. ¿Me traes la crema que me dio el doctor?

A pesar de que Heero y Trowa habían salido de la habitación el trenzado habla en un susurro, Quatre sonríe y llevando su mano hacia la cabeza de Duo afirma moviendo la suya, Duo aún estaba sonrojado y el rubio sale de la habitación para dirigirse a la sala, Quatre estaba serio, Trowa y Heero lo observan cuando se acerca a la maleta y saca la crema junto con un par de cajas de medicina, los tres estaban serios y callados, ni siquiera se miraban entre ellos hasta que Quatre le dirige una mirada a Trowa y sonríe un poco para después irse a la cocina y tomar un vaso de agua y volver después a la habitación, Duo estaba acostado de lado mirando hacia la ventana y cuando escucha a Quatre entrar voltea a verlo quejándose un poco por el dolor

Quatre. Aquí está, te traje también las medicinas, éste es un anti inflamatorio, dijo el doctor que lo tomaras dos veces al día

Duo solo afirma y trata de sonreír a Quatre pero realmente se sentía muy mal, el rubio se sienta a un lado de él dejando las cosas sobre el buró y le da un abrazo ayudándolo a acostarse otra vez de lado, sabía que le dolía al sentarse

Quatre. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

La voz de Quatre era bajita y su rostro estaba un poco sonrojado, Duo se queda callado por mucho tiempo y sin voltear a ver a Quatre

Duo. Yo puedo solo

Quatre. ¿Te alcanzas?

El trenzado se pone aún más rojo cuando Quatre le pregunta eso y unas lágrimas comienzan a formarse en sus ojos y en silencio comienza a derramarlas, Quatre también comienza a llorar y lo abraza con fuerza, los dos se quedan callados un buen rato

Quatre. Si quieres puedes llorar con fuerza, desahógate

Duo aprieta sus ojos y comienza a sollozar, sus lágrimas caían más frecuentemente, su nariz estaba roja por tanto llorar al igual que sus ojitos, Quatre solamente lo abrazaba con fuerza dándole pequeñas caricias en la espalda, Duo se agarraba con fuerza de la camisa de Quatre que ya estaba mojada por las lágrimas y los fluidos de la nariz de Duo quien ya llevaba varios minutos llorando con fuerza, Trowa y Heero lo estaban escuchando llorar, Trowa estaba muy serio, su cabeza estaba al frente pero su mirada estaba desviada, Heero no estaba tan serio, apretaba sus puños con fuerza y sus dientes también aunque menos fuerte que sus puños y su mirada estaba hacia abajo... en la habitación Duo seguía llorando pero con menos intensidad soltando poco a poco la camisa de Quatre, el rubio estira su mano hacia el buró y agarra un pañuelo para limpiarle la nariz a Duo como se le limpia a los niños pequeños y da a Duo otro, el trenzado se limpia las lágrimas, Quatre le sonríe tiernamente, como una madre que cuida a su hijo enfermo y entendiendo que Duo quiere estar solo para hacerse sus curaciones intenta ponerse de pie pero Duo le sujeta la tela de los pantalones antes de que se ponga de pie haciendo que Quatre se siente de nuevo a su lado mientras le observa fijamente

Duo. ¿Me ayudas?

Quatre. Claro

Duo estaba ardiendo de la vergüenza pero realmente sentía hacia Quatre una gran confianza, además algún día su amigo iba a ser médico y quien mejor que él para ayudarle, el rubio se pone de pie para salir otra vez de la habitación, había olvidado los guantes que el proctólogo le había dado, Heero y Trowa lo observan cuando sale y el rubio en lugar de sacar los guantes se lleva toda la maleta aunque el ojiverde y el ojiazul habían entendido, habían visto además en los ojos del rubio rastro de lágrimas y realmente lo admiraban, Quatre era más fuerte de lo que parecía porque a pesar de también llorar como Duo el trenzado se sentía protegido a su lado... habían pasado varios minutos y Quatre no salía de la habitación pero al escuchar los quejidos por parte de Duo sabían que aún estaban ocupados, el trenzado se quejaba mucho, el dolor que sentía era bastante, ni siquiera había comido bien porque le era imposible ir al baño, en el hospital tomaba puros líquidos y usaba una sonda para poder orinar, ya en casa no era necesaria la sonda porque al menos ya podía caminar, Heero y Trowa seguían serios, era bastante incómodo escuchar como se quejaba Duo porque podían escuchar también sus lloriqueos, pero quien menos lo soportaba de los dos era el ojiazul, se sentía afligido porque no podía ayudar al trenzado, jamás se había sentido tan impotente en toda su vida y no aguantando más la presión se pone abruptamente de pie y agarrando su chamarra sale aprisa del departamento sin mirar o hablarle a Trowa... al terminar Duo vuelve a ponerse los pantalones de su pijama mientras que Quatre tira las gasas con sangre colocándolas en la misma bolsa donde tira los guantes, el doctor les había dado varias bolsitas de guantes, después va al baño para lavarse las manos, los dos estaban callados y Duo escondía su cabeza entre la almohada, se sentía muy avergonzado, Quatre se acerca otra vez a la cama y se sienta a su lado acariciándole un poco los cabellos a su amigo que seguía con la cabeza entre la almohada mientras permanecía acostado de lado

Quatre. No tienes porque apenarte, soy yo ¿recuerdas?

Duo. Lo sé... gracias

Sonriendo sinceramente Duo saca su cabeza de entre la almohada y le regala un abrazo en la cintura a Quatre mientras coloca su cabeza sobre su regazo, Quatre también sonríe mientras le acaricia los cabellos con su mano derecha, los dos estaban totalmente callados, por tanto tiempo que el rubio no se había dado cuenta que Duo estaba dormido hasta que lo escucha roncar, lo mira tiernamente y con cuidado se lo quita de encima colocándolo sobre la cama, Duo se mueve un poco quedando boca abajo, Quatre sonríe nuevamente y se pone de pie saliendo de la habitación completamente calmado, Trowa lo observa salir y ambos cruzan miradas, los dos estaban serios pero el ojiverde se da cuenta que su novio temblaba ligeramente, Trowa se preocupa y ve como poco a poco los ojos de Quatre se enrojecen y comienza a caminar lentamente hacia él, Trowa se levanta de su asiento y el rubio se avienta a sus brazos comenzando a llorar, Trowa lo abraza con fuerza y sus ojos muestran una mirada triste, podía sentir el dolor de Quatre como si fuera el suyo, era una sensación completamente desesperante y ahora más que nunca le iba a ocultar su rara enfermedad cerebral, porque si así estaba sufriendo su novio con la situación de Duo cuando él le dijera que estaba condenado a muerte seguro que eso destrozaría a Quatre... Trowa intensifica su abrazo y le regala a su novio un beso sobre la cabeza comenzando a derramar un par de lágrimas, completamente en silencio, ni siquiera Quatre se daba cuenta de que Trowa lloraba, de que Trowa se estaba muriendo y no solo por verlo así si no también textualmente...

Heero regresa al departamento de Quatre por la tarde llevando consigo un pollo rostizado, sabía que Quatre no estaba de humor como para cocinar y que Trowa era pésimo en ese aspecto y como él tampoco tenía deseos de cocinar, porque Heero cocinaba bastante bien, entonces por eso había llevado el pollo, Duo continuaba durmiendo, las medicinas le daban sueño, los tres se sienta a la mesa a comer, los tres estaban callados, Quatre aún tenía los ojos un poco irritados por llorar en la mañana, Trowa se veía tan serio como siempre, en él no se notaba rastro alguno de llanto y ya Heero se había calmado, tras salir de casa del rubio en la mañana se había ido a caminar sin rumbo, necesitaba aire, necesitaba pensar y estar solo, quería mucho a Duo a pesar del poco tiempo compartido y la sola idea de llegar a enamorarse le daba miedo, no le gustaba querer mucho a las personas porque siempre terminaba perdiéndolas, su madre y después su padre, ahora lo único que le quedaba era Trowa, ese amigo, su hermano, alguien a quien realmente quería, de él sabía que jamás lo iba a abandonar, por eso se sentía tranquilo pero sabía que Duo aún quería a su marido y no descartaba la posibilidad de que algún día el trenzado decidiera volver con él, por eso no podía permitirse amarlo, porque para él, amar y perder era lo peor que podía pasar... el primero en terminar es Quatre, se había servido una porción muy pequeña, realmente no tenía apetito, y cuando lleva sus trastes para después lavarlos pasa a la habitación de Duo para ver si a despertado pero al ver que no cuidadosamente cierra la puerta y vuelve al comedor, casi al mismo tiempo terminan Heero y Trowa, cada uno lleva sus trastes y vuelven ambos a sentarse a la mesa, seguían sin hablar, ni siquiera encontraban tema, se sentía un ambiente pesado

Trowa. ¿Saben? Tengo cosas que hacer ¿les importa si me marcho?

Quatre. ¿Qué cosas?

Trowa. De la escuela

El ojiverde quería tratar de ser convincente pero Heero no cree en sus palabras por lo que lo mira fijamente a los ojos, en cambio Quatre sonríe levemente, él si había creído en sus palabras, generalmente sentía cuando Trowa no le decía la verdad pero su cabeza en esos momentos solo trabajaba en Duo, el ojiverde se pone de pie y se acerca a Quatre para agacharse y darle un beso en los labios, después se acerca a Heero y se despide colocándole una mano sobre el hombro, después se va del departamento quedándose nuevamente el silencio, Heero y Quatre no solían hablar mucho, no había tema que pudieran compartir que no tuviera que ver con Trowa o Duo y no es que se cayeran mal, simplemente no se tenían la confianza, ni siquiera amigos eran...

Trowa llega al consultorio de su médico particular, él era el doctor de la familia Barton, un viejo amigo en la preparatoria de Leia Barton, tía de Trowa y Catherine, ese día tenía cita con él, el doctor era el único que sabía acerca de la enfermedad del ojiverde, la neurología no era su área pero ayudaba a Trowa a contactarse con los especialistas en la materia; el ojiverde llega y ambos se saludan, Trowa se sienta y el doctor lo mira fijamente, se notaba preocupado lo que ponía a Trowa un poco nervioso, la última vez que había ido le había dicho que su enfermedad no tenía ninguna clase de mejoría y en ésta ocasión se veía más preocupado que siempre

Trowa. Va a decirme algo malo ¿verdad?

Alphonse. Sabes que no te puedo mentir, Trowa... tu enfermedad avanza rápido

Trowa no se sorprende por la aserción, solo mantiene su mirada fija hacia el doctor, sabía que no debía sorprenderse por motivos inherentes a su enfermedad porque no importaba como fuera, él iba a morir tarde o temprano

Trowa. Lo he sentido, los malestares son más frecuentes y cada vez que como siento náuseas, cada vez me da más sueño y me cuesta más trabajo despertarme, me canso demasiado rápido, siento que mi vista se deteriora, a veces siento que se me olvidan las cosas y mis jaquecas son cada vez más intensas

Trowa contaba al doctor sobre sus malestares como si hablara de cualquier tema, estaba serio, como si no le importara pero por dentro sentía deseos de gritar, el doctor lo miraba fijamente, podía ver en los ojos verdes el sufrimiento pero conocía a Trowa desde pequeño y sabía que por lo general no mostraba sus sentimientos, eso le partía aún más el corazón que si lo viera llorar

Alphonse. Trowa, las medicinas que tomas son bastante fuertes, por eso te sientes con náuseas, son pesadas para el estómago, por eso también te da más sueño pero no deberían causarte ni jaquecas ni cansancio, tampoco problemas con la vista ni que se te olviden algunas cosas, tú cerebro pierde el equilibrio en algunas funciones y cuando la enfermedad avanza más comienza a afectar tus otros órganos, el cerebro suele no enviar las señales correctamente, por lo general los pacientes tienen problemas renales o cardiacos aunque en esos aspectos estén sanos

Un escalofrío envuelve el cuerpo de Trowa, tenía miedo, debía admitir que se moría de miedo, sabía que no iba a ser una enfermedad cualquiera y que sus dolores no serían cualquier cosa, las medicinas alargaban su vida, disminuían el dolor pero era imposible curarse, estaba realmente condenado a muerte, los mejores especialistas en el país no tenían una solución, todos concordaba con que se trataba de algo terminal

Trowa. Supongo que... solo me queda esperar la muerte

Alphonse. Trowa...

Trowa. ¿Cree que podré vivir un año más?

Alphonse. ... Lo dudo

Esta vez Trowa no puede evitar mostrar expresión, sus ojos se agrandan un poco más y en sus manos se podía notar el temblor, era imposible determinar cuanto más iba a vivir pero estudiando el comportamiento de la enfermedad desde su inicio sabían que avanzaba rápido y que era cuestión de meses, solo que no se sabía exactamente cuantos

Alphonse. ¿Estas bien?

Trowa. ¿Sabe?... me propuse hacerlo feliz, quería curar sus heridas, quería mostrarle una vida llena de alegría... daría cualquier cosa... por no borrar su sonrisa

El ojiverde aprieta con fuerza sus manos sobre sus piernas y cierra con fuerza sus ojos comenzando a derramar lágrimas, de dolor y de coraje, ¡quería vivir! era la primera vez que sentía tanto apego a la vida, quería estar al lado de Quatre, hacerlo feliz, mirar su sonrisa por siempre, besarlo, acariciarlo, hacerle el amor, decirle cuanto lo amaba, convertirlo en la persona más feliz del mundo, pero eso se había destruido, ahora lo único que podía ofrecerle eran sus últimos días, sus últimas miradas, sus últimas caricias, el último Te amo, ahora solo podía hacerlo la persona más desdichada del mundo, cuando lo había conocido había conocido a un joven lleno de dolor, de soledad, se había enamorado de su corazón roto y lo había logrado pegar, juntando cada uno de los trozos, devolviéndole la sonrisa, devolviéndole la Fe, se lo había dado todo para después quitárselo cruelmente y ahora se reprochaba de haberlo conocido, porque por su culpa el ser que más amaba en el mundo iba a morirse en vida junto con él, pero a la vez estaba agradecido con Dios por haberlo cruzado en su camino y regalarle sus mejores días antes de morir...

≈ Quiero vivir y hacerte feliz, ese es mi mayor deseo ≈

Poco a poco sus ojos se abren viendo como su amigo le observaba sentado a su lado, su sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, se sentía bastante bien estar en casa con los suyos, en la habitación solo estaba Quatre pero sabía que afuera estaban Trowa y Heero aunque desconocía que el ojiverde había tenido que irse, el rubio le sonríe ampliamente mientras ambos se miran a los ojos hasta que el estómago del trenzado reclama un poco de comida, ambos ríen un poco

Quatre. ¿Te traigo de comer?

Duo. No gracias

Quatre. Anda, tienes que comer

Duo. Pero sabes que... no puedo hacer

Quatre. Duo... esta bien, te traeré un jugo ¿quieres?

Duo. Si

Quatre sonríe al ver que Duo ya se veía más contento y sale de la habitación informándole a Heero que tiene que salir para comprar algunas cosas pidiéndole que se quede con Duo, el ojiazul acepta pero no puede evitar sentirse un tanto nervioso pero armándose de valor se dirige a la habitación del ojivioleta, Duo lo mira llegar y sonríe tímidamente, le daba gusto ver al chico ahí pero a la vez sentía un poco de pena, Heero duda pero se acerca a la cama

Duo. Siéntate

Heero. Es que...

Duo. No pellizco ni muerdo...

Heero se pone rojo al escuchar las palabras de Duo que no tenían ninguna mala intención pero aún así lo hacen sonrojar, en cambio Duo estaba normal, sonriendo ligeramente, Heero duda nuevamente pero se decide sentándose a un lado del trenzado quien estaba acostado de lado mirando hacia él, Heero se sienta en la orilla de la cama

Duo. Hazte un poco más para acá, te vas a caer

Nuevamente Heero se queda callado, Duo cree que ha dicho algo malo y se disculpa pero sin decir algo el ojiazul solo niega varias veces con la cabeza subiéndose un poco más a la cama, de nuevo Duo le sonríe y ambos se quedan callados un tiempo

Duo. ¿Cómo va la escuela?

Heero. Bien

Duo. ¿Y Relena?

Heero. ¿Por qué preguntas por ella?

Duo. No lo sé ¿cómo está?

Heero. Bien

Duo vuelve a sonreír y Heero permanece serio, el ambiente estaba algo incómodo

Duo. ¿Y el trabajo? ¿has pintado algo nuevo?

Heero. No

Duo. Ah... ¿y que has hecho?

Heero. Nada

Duo. Mnh... ¿estas bien?

Heero. Sí

Duo. ¿Quieres hablar de algo? No se, lo que sea

Heero. No, tú cuéntame algo

La habitación vuelve a quedarse en silencio, Heero contestaba secamente las preguntas de Duo y el trenzado no sabía que tipo de preguntas hacer o que tema usar, el ojiazul era un chico muy callado, eso lo había notado desde el primer día pero después de lo sucedido se veía aún más serio que siempre, Duo borra lentamente su sonrisa mientras su rostro comienza a sonrojarse, Heero lo mira fijamente, el trenzado baja su mirada

Duo. Quiero... darte las gracias por haberme salvado

Heero. Duo... no...

Duo. Son muy amables al no hablar del tema pero tenemos que hablarlo tarde o temprano y yo quiero darte las gracias... si no hubiera sido por ti seguiría en ese lugar y me seguirían...

Heero. ¡Basta!

Duo levanta la mirada rápidamente observando a Heero, en sus ojos se veía el enojo, Duo se intimida un poco por la mirada y se encoge de hombros pero el ojiazul se acerca a él y lo abraza, Duo se sorprende por el movimiento y se queda callado pero una sonrisa adorna su rostro, Heero en cambio ya no se veía molesto, solo estaba serio abrazando al trenzado hasta que se escucha desde la cocina el sonido del extractor de jugos, ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta cuando Quatre había regresado al departamento, Heero suelta a Duo y le observa fijamente apareciendo en su rostro un sonrojo, Duo no se da cuenta, él solo sonreía por la amabilidad difícilmente mostrada por Heero

Heero. No me agradezcas nada, y ya todo pasó ¿de acuerdo?

Duo. Sí, eres buena persona Heero, te he tomado mucho cariño

El trenzado sonríe ampliamente intensificando el sonrojo en todo el rostro de Heero y Duo ni siquiera se da cuenta, él estaba en su mundo y no se daba cuenta de lo que cada vez hacía sentir a Heero, el ojiazul por su parte no sabía cuanto tiempo más iba a aguantar, un día de esos no iba a poder resistir tocar los labios de Duo con los suyos

Heero. Duo

Duo. Dime

Heero. Acerca de tu espos...

La puerta de la habitación se abre y Quatre entra con un gran vaso de jugo de naranja con zanahoria para Duo y él sonríe contento, tenía mucha hambre y le encantaba la naranja y la zanahoria, por su cabeza ni siquiera pasaba la idea de que Heero quería preguntar algo acerca de Traize y gustoso recibe el vaso en sus manos, Quatre sonríe y se retira de la habitación para dejarlos hablar solos

Duo. ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

Heero. Puede esperar

Duo se queda con un pequeño signo de interrogación en su cabeza pero continúa bebiendo su jugo, después de varias horas algo caía a su estómago y estaba feliz aunque debía de tomarlo poco a poco para que no le cayera mal a su estómago después de no haber comido nada más valía tomar las cosas con calma, Heero lo observa fijamente, Duo bebe del jugo y sin darse cuenta una pequeña gota resbala por sus labios pasando por barbilla hasta pasar a su cuello donde resbala hasta terminarse, el ojiazul había visto la travesía de la gota y no puede evitar sentir un pequeño calor en sus orejas, inocentemente Duo se limpia la barbilla lentamente alcanzando a tocar de forma sutil sus labios, Heero no puede evitar ver la escena de forma erótica y un poco alarmado por los efectos que eso le traía consigo se levanta rápido de la cama y sale a prisa de la habitación, Duo se extraña bastante pero no le toma demasiada importancia, él iba a continuar bebiendo su jugo... Quatre ve salir a Heero de la habitación casi corriendo y creyendo que algo malo paso va a la habitación del trenzado pero él estaba bebiendo tranquilamente su jugo, Quatre lo observa fijamente

Quatre. ¿Qué le pasó a Heero?

Duo. No sé

Duo vuelve a tomarle al jugo y sin querer un pequeño chorro cae a su entrepierna manchándole el pantalón de la pijama, Duo mira lo que ha hecho y sin pensar lleva su mano hacia el área sacudiendo las gotas como si nada, como si fuera cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo, Quatre lo mira y sonríe mientras piensa que tal vez Duo hizo algo similar y por eso Heero ha salido corriendo, ya sospechaba que el ojiazul comenzaba a sentir cosas hacia Duo pero ahora lo confirmaba

Quatre. Duo, nunca cambies

Duo. ¿Eh? ¿por qué?

Quatre. Olvídalo, bebe tu jugo

Duo. Ya termine

Quatre. ¿Quieres más?

Duo. Mnh... ¡si!

Como hace días no se veía Duo estaba contento, apenas en la mañana aún estaba llorando y ahora se veía bien, eso tranquilizaba al rubio, Quatre sale de la habitación para ir a la cocina y preparar más jugo... mientras en el baño Heero estaba frente al espejo, acababa de echarse un poco de agua fría pero no había logrado bajar el ardor, se había logrado excitar con algo tan simple, hace tiempo que no tenía una erección, no era de los que acostumbraban a masturbarse, era una práctica que le parecía sin sentido, se trataba del placer solo de uno, se trataba de darse placer a uno mismo, sin dárselo a alguien, sin recibirlo de alguien, cuando era aún estudiante de secundaria y de preparatoria era algo más común pero siendo ya adulto le parecía algo patético, aún así no es que no lo hubiera vuelto hacer pero eso había sido hace varios meses, ahora después de tanto tiempo estaba ahí, en un baño con una erección y el sonido nuevamente del extractor, Heero lo piensa por algunos segundos y sin pensarlo mucho se pone frente al retrete y desabrocha su pantalón bajándolo hasta los pies, sacando después su miembro por la abertura de los bóxer, estaba rígido, ligeramente curvado hacia la derecha, Heero lo observa unos segundos y decidiéndose lo toma suavemente con su mano derecha, comenzando a darse pequeños masajitos de forma lenta y suave mientras se mordía el labio inferior pudiendo sentir unas leves palpitaciones, su miembro clamaba un poco más de rapidez y él no se lo niega haciendo sus movimientos más seguidos partiendo desde la base hasta agarrar completamente la punta sintiendo después unos ligeros choques eléctricos en su región abdominal, sus jadeos eran frecuentes y sus gemidos los ahogaba en su garganta apretando con fuerza sus dientes, no podía permitirse exponer lo que hacía en el baño, le daría mucha vergüenza con Quatre; sus ojos estaban cerrados y se abalanza hacia delante colocando su mano izquierda sobre la pared, sus mejillas estaban de un rojo carmesí, había perdido por completo el sentido del oído, solo podía concentrarse en su placer y en la imagen de Duo en su mente, la que lo ayudaba a masturbarse, pronto el orgasmo estaba por llegarle, sentía ya las cosquillas en su bajo vientre, una sensación bastante placentera que le invadía todos los sentidos, su cabeza la inclina hacia atrás y gime al sentirse aliviado, su semen cae completamente en su mano y de ahí escurre un poco en el retrete, su respiración estaba agitada y sudaba un poco, aún podía sentir un pequeño espasmo en su bajo vientre y lentamente abre sus ojos y baja la mirada, abre su mano y observa fijamente el líquido aún tibio que está sobre su mano, la culpa lo invade al instante, se sentía sucio, vil, despreciable, Duo había pasado por cosas desagradables, había sido suciamente mancillado pero aún así el trenzado no dejaba de ser inocente, él no tenía derecho de tener pensamientos sucios hacia su persona, Duo no se merecía que Heero pensara de esa forma en él, el ojiazul lo sabía y por eso ya no tenía cara para volverlo a ver a los ojos... Heero sale del baño al mismo tiempo que Quatre sale de la habitación de Duo después de llevarle su segundo jugo, el rubio le sostiene por unos momentos la mirada al amigo de su novio y después la desvía sonrojándose un poco, es entonces que Heero entiende que Quatre se ha dado cuenta de lo sucedido en el baño y apenado sale del departamento, el rubio vuelve a la habitación de Duo, el trenzado estaba feliz, contento de tener personas que se preocupaban por él, Quatre le regala una sonrisa y se sienta a su lado

Quatre. ¿Te sientes con más energías?

Duo. Sí, gracias amigo, no sé como pagarte

Quatre. ¿Cómo? Recuperándote y sonriéndome como ahorita sonríes, así quiero que me pagues ¿de acuerdo?

Duo. Sip

El trenzado le regala una gran sonrisa a su amigo y después lo abraza con fuerza, Quatre se extraña un poco, Duo estaba más cariñoso que de costumbre, le alegraba verlo con ánimos y comprendía que en esos momentos necesitaba mucho afecto, pero no necesitaba ahora de una relación sentimental con nadie, necesitaba un amor de familia, un amor que él podía darle y no un amor como el que Heero quería ofrecerle, para eso necesitaba pasar mucho tiempo hasta que cicatrizaran las heridas, ahora comprendía porque Trowa se oponía a que él tratara de unirlos como pareja y se sentía un poco culpable, pero ahora iba a estar ahí para atender las necesidades de Duo y cuidar de él como alguna vez Trowa lo había hecho con él cuando acababan de conocerse... Duo suelta a Quatre y se vuelve a acostar en la cama mirándolo fijamente al rostro, intentaba preguntar algo pero no se atrevía

Quatre. ¿Qué pasa?

Duo. Es que... yo... ¿dónde está Heero?

El trenzado se sonroja un poco, ahora caía en cuenta de que Heero ya no estaba ahí y recordaba que se había ido apurado creyendo que tal vez había recordado que tenía algún pendiente y conociéndolo como acostumbraba a no decir algo al respecto en ese tipo de situaciones no le había parecido extraño que se hubiera ido sin decir algo

Quatre. Salió pero no creo que tarde

El rubio sonríe pero también estaba un poco preocupado, Trowa no regresaba y Heero quien sabe donde se había metido, sentía que su novio le estaba ocultando algo y sentía que el ojiazul estaba muy confundido, además podía percibir la tristeza en Duo a pesar de sus grandes sonrisas, se sentía preocupado por los tres aunque en esos momentos su prioridad era Duo... ahora era Quatre quien miraba a Duo, el trenzado se da cuenta de la mirada

Duo. ¿Quieres decirme algo?

Quatre. Sí ¿quieres que te de un baño?

Duo se sonroja pero enseguida dice que si moviendo la cabeza, hace dos días la enfermera le había dado un baño y desde entonces no había vuelto a tomar otro, Quatre sonríe y ayuda a su amigo a ponerse de pie, Duo se queja y le cuesta mucho trabajo pero hace su mayor esfuerzo y logran llegar al baño, el rubio pone a llenar la tina pues a pesar de que el departamento era pequeño los baños de los cuartos tenían una pequeña tina, los baños eran pequeños al igual que el de afuera cerca de la sala el cual solo era medio baño, Duo mientras se quita la ropa no dejando que Quatre le ayudara, le daba vergüenza no poder hacer las cosas él solo y que su amigo tuviera que cuidar de él como se cuida a un niño, la tina se llena con agua tibia y Duo entra en ella poco a poco quejándose un poco cuando se acuesta

Quatre. ¿Dónde dejaste las gasas?

Duo. En el cesto

Quatre. Cuando te quites las gasas ponlas en una bolsita de plástico antes de echarlas al cesto ¿de acuerdo?

Duo. Sí

Duo no podía evitar sentirse apenado, a pesar de que habían pasado algunos días el seguía sangrando, cada vez que hacía movimientos bruscos sus heridas se abrían un poco y sangraba, eso era bastante doloroso aunque ahora con la crema que le había dado el doctor disminuía el dolor... Quatre se hinca a un lado de la tina y agarra la esponja

Quatre. Tallaré tu espalda ¿estas de acuerdo?

Duo. Si

El rubio comienza a tallarle la espalda al trenzado y él silva una canción, el rubio termina con la espalda y toma uno de los brazos de Duo tallándolo también suavemente y después hace lo mismo con el otro mientras Duo comienza a deshacer su trenza y agarra después un cacito de plástico que Quatre había puesto ahí para ponerse agua sobre el cabello hasta mojarlo completamente, el rubio deja de tallar a Duo y él se pone shampoo dándose masajes en el cuero cabelludo y después se pone más shampoo para lo que le resta de cabello, el rubio le da la esponja a Duo

Quatre. Toma, tállate las piernas y lo que falta

El rubio sonríe ampliamente y Duo solo afirma moviendo la cabeza sonrojándose nuevamente

Duo. ¿Te puedes voltear?

Quatre. ¿Eh?... claro

El rubio sonríe divertido y se da media vuelta, Duo agarra la esponja y se comienza a tallar las piernas pero no alcanza a estirarse y tallarse los pies, después lleva la esponja hacia su entrepierna tallando con cuidado, esa parte también le dolía pero no tanto como su ano, el doctor había dicho que estaba desgarrado, tenía múltiples heridas, fuera y dentro, incluso estar dentro de la tina hacía que le doliera, Quatre seguía de espalda tarareando una canción en su mente hasta que Duo lo llama con un tono de voz preocupado, el rubio voltea enseguida y antes de que el trenzado diga algo ve como el agua estaba un poco teñida de sangre, Quatre también se preocupa pero no lo demuestra para no preocupar más a Duo

Quatre. No te preocupes, ahorita tiro el agua

El rubio abre la tapa y el agua comienza a salir, después ayuda a Duo a ponerse de pie y abre la regadera para que Duo se enjuague, lo ayuda a salir de la tina y lo envuelve con una toalla la cual se mancha un poco de sangre

Quatre. Espérame aquí

Quatre sale rápido del baño y agarra de la habitación las gasas, una bolsa con guantes y la crema, Duo se apoyaba del lavabo para no caerse, tenía débiles las piernas, tenía días sin comer y estaba un poco débil... el rubio abre la tapa de la crema y abre la bolsa de gasas, después de pone de pie y se lava bien las manos antes de ponerse los guantes, después se hinca atrás de Duo, todo con rapidez porque su amigo seguía sangrando, Duo se quita la toalla quedando otra vez desnudo

Quatre. Abre un poco tus piernas

Duo. Sí

Ya lo había ayudado hace un par de horas en las curaciones pero aún así seguía poniéndose rojo, no era cómodo que Quatre hiciera las curaciones pero debía admitir que él no podía solo, el rubio primero limpia la sangre con las gasas esterilizadas y después coloca la crema de forma cuidadosa pero a pesar de eso Duo se quejaba bastante, unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, a Quatre se le oprimía el corazón de solo oírlo pero debía ser fuerte, debía darle a Duo soporte

Duo. Había un objeto...

Quatre. ¿Qué?

Quatre se detiene unos momentos y Duo hace una larga pausa antes de continuar, el rubio sigue haciendo las curaciones y el ojivioleta continúa con la pausa unos momentos más

Duo. Tenía... forma de pene y era grande... se sentía rasposo... lo metían con fuerza hasta dentro, sin lubricante... y dolía... dolía bastante

Quatre estaba en shock, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y sus pupilas dilatadas, estaba inmóvil escuchando a Duo quien comienza a llorar de nuevo, apretando con fuerza el lavabo con sus manos, su cuerpo temblaba, Quatre seguía sin moverse, sentía un nudo en la garganta, no podía ni siquiera hablar, era la primera vez que Duo describía algo de lo que le habían hecho mientras lo mantenían secuestrado y también comienza a llorar, Duo se sentía mal de atormentar de esa forma a Quatre pero sentía necesidad de desahogarse, de contar un poco de lo sucedido y solamente a él podía decírselo, Quatre recupera sus sentidos y continúa con las curaciones, sabía que Duo solo quería hablar, por eso él no iba a decir nada más, no había palabras de consuelo, simplemente no existían, lo único que podía hacer era escucharlo en silencio, escucharlo llorar, escucharlo gritar de dolor, ayudarle y estar con él, las palabras eran inútiles... Duo continúa contando a Quatre cosas que recordaba le habían hecho, el rubio tenía la mirada un poco perdida pero continuaba haciendo las curaciones, el ojivioleta no dejaba de llorar y hacía pausas cuando la garganta se le cerraba, Quatre termina de hacer las curaciones dejándole puestas algunas gasas y las otras las pone dentro de la bolsita junto con los guantes y después las tira al cesto, Duo estaba con la cabeza agachada, sus piernas aún estaban un poco abiertas y agarraba el lavabo con fuerza, Quatre se lava las manos y se acerca a la ropa de Duo, se agacha y su amigo levanta un poco el pie para que Quatre comience a meter la ropa interior, después el otro pie y el rubio comienza a subir la prenda hasta colocarla, no podía usar bóxer, debía usar trusa, no muy apretada, después agarra el pantalón de otra pijama y también lo pone como puso la ropa interior, Duo levanta por fin su cabeza y suelta el lavabo, su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas, Quatre agarra la camisa la cual era de botones y se la pone a Duo quien se encarga de abrocharse, Quatre se coloca a su espalda y agarrando el cepillo comienza a peinarle su largo cabello, cuando termina voltea hacia el espejo y los dos se miran a través de él, Quatre coloca sus manos en los hombros de Duo y sonríe

Quatre. Que guapo

Duo también sonríe y el rubio abraza por la espalda a Duo, su rostro también estaba cubierto de lágrimas, su cabeza la hunde entre el hombro y el cuello de su amigo

Quatre. Te quiero mucho

Duo. También te quiero mucho...

Apoyo, era lo que Quatre le podía dar y se lo iba a dar, incondicionalmente, tanto cuanto necesitara, porque él iba a estar ahí para él...

≈ Lo único que puedo hacer por ti es estar aquí y ahora ≈

Varios días después...

Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, Quatre había pedido algunos días de descanso en el consultorio y el doctor se lo había concedido amablemente, en la escuela estaba por terminar el semestre por lo que no tenía muchas cosas que hacer, no tenía clases regulares, Duo se recuperaba pronto con los cuidados y atenciones de Quatre, ya podía sentarse y caminar, también podía ya ir al baño aunque sentía aún dolor al hacerlo y a pesar de los regaños de Quatre se ponía a hacer quehaceres domésticos cuando el rubio salía de casa, Quatre a veces le escondía la escoba y el trapeador pero Duo siempre lograba encontrarlo; Trowa y Heero seguían con sus actividades normales, el ojiverde trataba siempre de mantenerse positivo y de no decaer mientras que Heero seguía con su lucha intensa por no pensar en Duo, el chico no merecía ese tipo de deseo, porque Heero lo deseaba, deseaba su cuerpo, ese inocente cuerpo horriblemente ultrajado, él no era menos sucio que esos tipos que lo habían violado, así se sentía Heero... por la noche, el cielo estaba nublado, amenazaba con llover, algunos truenos se escuchaban, Quatre llamaba por teléfono con Trowa, por eso Duo no se atrevía ir al cuarto de su amigo a pesar del miedo que le daban los truenos, Quatre en cambio ni les hacía caso, estaba muy contento hablando con su novio, los dos tenían mucha comunicación y los días que no se veían se llamaban por teléfono, ese día Trowa había ido de consulta y por eso no se habían visto... pasados algunos minutos Quatre cuelga por fin y con una gran sonrisa se acuesta en la cama, de pronto un gran trueno cae cerca y hace que se vaya la luz, el rubio se exalta y se sienta en la cama

Quatre. ¡¿Estas en tu cuarto Duo!

Duo. No... me quede en la cocina

Quatre. Voy por ti

A pesar de los años transcurridos Quatre recordaba lo mucho que le daba miedo la oscuridad y los días de lluvia a su amigo y por eso apurado se levanta para ir por él, Duo estaba quieto en la cocina, Quatre llega y lo agarra del brazo

Quatre. ¿Te llevo a tu cuarto?

Duo. No, déjame dormir contigo

Quatre. Duo, ya no eres un niño

Duo. Porfis

Quatre. Esta bien

Duo sonríe contento y se abraza de Quatre, ambos regresan a la habitación del rubio, todo el departamento estaba oscuro y en la calle el alumbrado también estaba apagado, los dos se acuestan en la cama, apenas eran las 9 de la noche y ninguno tenía sueño

Duo. ¿Te acuerdas Quatre la noche que nos quedamos atrapados en el bosque y había una gran tormenta?

Quatre. Sí, yo no dejaba de llorar y tú tratabas de hacerte el fuerte pero te morías de miedo

Los dos se comienzan a reír al recordar la anécdota y casi al instante vuelve la luz, Quatre voltea hacia Duo y ve que éste tiene dos lágrimas en las orillas de sus ojos y sonríe, realmente Duo no había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo el chiquillo de siempre solo que ahora había tristeza en su mirada y en su sonrisa, como deseaba verlo completamente feliz de nuevo y tal vez esa felicidad estaba con Heero, pero tal vez en esos momentos el corazón de Duo no estaba preparado

Duo. Quatre, he decidido algo

Duo se voltea quedando acostado de lado frente a Quatre y el rubio voltea nuevamente a verlo, veía en los ojos de Duo una pequeña luz

Duo. Quiero volver a la escuela, quiero terminar la Preparatoria

El trenzado sonríe contento y Quatre también emocionándose a su vez, le gustaba que Duo tuviera esos deseos de superación, sabía que su amigo no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente, el rubio se acerca a Duo y le da un fuerte abrazo mismo que Duo contesta

Quatre. ¡Que bien Duo!

El rubio suelta a su amigo y ambos se miran contentos

Duo. Se que hay escuelas de estudio abierto y terminas tu preparatoria en un año

Quatre. Sí, hay una cerca de la Universidad

Duo. ¿En serio? Estaríamos cerca

Quatre. Sí

Nuevamente los amigos se abrazan contentos, sobre todo Duo porque al casarse con Traize tan solo había terminado la secundaria y él siempre había tenido deseos de seguir estudiando, además era bastante inteligente

Quatre. Y después estudiaras una carrera ¿verdad?

Duo. Sí, me gustaría ser Abogado

Quatre. ¿Abogado? No tenía idea de que...

Duo. Me gustaría poder ayudar a las personas, me sentiría tranquilo si lograra evitar que cosas como las que me pasaron le pasaran a las personas, me sentiría bien si la gente mala pagara lo malo que hace... tal vez suena fácil pero...

Quatre. Duo, eres valiente y lo vas a lograr

Duo. Gracias

Los dos se sonríen pero nuevamente la mirada de Duo estaba un poco opaca, realmente le gustaba la idea de ser Abogado y serle útil a las personas pero antes de eso debía de ayudarse primero así mismo

Duo. También quiero conseguir un empleo

Quatre. Duo...

Duo. Esta vez será bien, por eso te pido que me acompañes a conseguir uno

Quatre. Claro que sí

Duo. Gracias

Quatre. Podríamos pedirle ayuda a Heero

Duo. ¿Por qué a Heero?

Quatre. El padre de Relena es el dueño de un gran consorcio de empresas

Duo. Ah...

Quatre. No estas convencido ¿verdad?

Duo se queda callado un tiempo, Quatre conoce la respuesta y solo sonríe

Quatre. Supongo que no es buena idea

Duo. No, si lo es, Relena es una chica buena, seguro si querrá

Quatre. ¿Entonces llamamos a Heero?

Duo. Sí

Quatre. Bueno, pásame la libreta de direcciones que tengo en aquel cajón

Duo. Sí

El trenzado abre el cajón del buró y saca la libreta que Quatre le ha pedido pero debajo de ella hay algo que llama su atención, se trataba de una tira de condones, Duo los mira curioso y los agarra sacándolos del cajón

Quatre. ¿Si la encon...?

El rubio se queda completamente callado cuando ve a Duo con la tira de condones en la mano mirándolos curioso y enseguida se sonroja, por la expresión en su amigo se daba cuenta de que no los conocía y seguramente iba a preguntar al respecto

Duo. Qué chistosos paquetitos ¿son dulces?

Quatre. ¿Du... dulces?

El blanco rostro de Quatre se tiñe por completo de rojo y Duo solo inclina su cabeza observando a su amigo, Duo se sienta en la cama mirando fijamente a Quatre

Duo. ¿No son dulces? ¿entonces que son?

Ni hablar, Quatre estaba obligado a contestarle a Duo, no tenía de otra así que suspira profundo y se sienta en la cama, aún tenía el rostro color rojo, Duo lo miraba curioso esperando su respuesta

Quatre. Se llaman condones y no son dulces... bueno, hay unos de sabores pero...

Duo. No te entendí

Las orejas de Quatre estaban ardiendo completamente, se sentía como un padre que iba a hablarle a su hijo de sexo, y aunque Duo era mucho más experimentado que él, el trenzado no tenía conocimiento de muchos conceptos técnicos acerca de la materia

Quatre. Sirven como funda para... bueno, de hecho es una funda... una funda de latex que...

Duo. ¿Por qué estas tan rojo?

Quatre trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas pero le daba mucha vergüenza hablar de eso con Duo aunque le tenía bastante confianza

Quatre. Ya... lo diré sin rodeos... los condones son fundas de latex que usamos para cubrir nuestro órgano sexual

Duo. ¿Qué? ¿y para que quiere uno cubrirlo? Me daría mucho calor

Quatre. ¿Ca... calor?

Quatre no puede evitarlo y comienza a reír, Duo se enoja y frunce el ceño, después se cruza de brazos esperando a que el rubio deje de reír, Quatre cobra la compostura y pide perdón al enojado de su amigo

Quatre. No, no es eso... es que sirven para cuando uno tiene relaciones sexuales

Duo. ¿Se pone en el pene para tener sexo? No entiendo porque

Quatre. Sí, al eyacular el fluido se queda en el condón y no pasa a tu cuerpo ¿entiendes?

Duo. ¿Por qué? ¿es malo que entre a la vagina o al ano?

Quatre. No es que sea malo pero en el caso de la mujer impide la fecundación

Duo. ¿Qué es fecundación?

Nuevamente Quatre recupera el color rojo en su rostro, era raro que a su edad Duo no supiera que significaba esa palabra

Quatre. O sea que impide que quede embarazada

Duo. Ah ¿y para que quieren que se impida?

Quatre. ¿Para qué?... bueno, pues porque a veces no se desea tener hijos o se quiere planificar

Duo. ¿Y eso es bueno?

Quatre. Ese es otro cuestionamiento que no creo conveniente hablar

Duo. ¿Por qué?

Quatre. Porque será necesario entrar en cuestionamientos religiosos

Duo. ¿Por qué?

Quatre. Porque hay personas que piensan que es retar a Dios

Duo. ¿Por qué?

Quatre. Pues... bueno, así piensan algunas personas

Duo. ¿Y en el caso de un hombre? Porque no podemos tener hijos

Quatre vuelve a suspirar sin perder de vista los ojos de su amigo que estaba muy atento

Quatre. Es que también sirven para no contagiar enfermedades venéreas como el herpes genital o el SIDA, hay muchas más

Duo. Que chistosos nombres

Quatre. Duo... sé que en nuestro pueblo las clases de educación sexual eran tabú pero ¿nunca ves televisión?

Duo. No me gusta, me aburre

Quatre. Hay enfermedades que se transmiten a través de fluidos como el semen o los jugos vaginales y el condón impide su paso

Duo. ¿Entonces Trowa está enfermo de eso?

Quatre. No

Duo comprendía las palabras de su amigo pero se confundía un poco

Duo. ¿Entonces? Trowa no tiene esas enfermedades y los hombres no pueden tener hijos ¿por qué entonces usan condones? Porque por eso los tienes ¿no? los usas... ¿o eres tú quien las tiene?

Quatre. No, estamos sanos los dos pero...

Duo. ¿Entonces?

Quatre. Los usamos y ya, punto, Trowa es mi pareja estable pero siempre es bueno prevenir

Duo. ¿Lo has sentido?

Quatre. ¿Qué cosa?

Duo. El semen dentro de ti

La pregunta sorprende a Quatre, su amigo le miraba serio y le parecía extraño

Quatre. No

Duo. Se siente bien

Quatre sonríe un poco y se sonroja, de pronto los dos se quedan callados, el rubio mira fijamente a Duo viendo como comienza a poner cara de preocupación y Quatre también se preocupa al verlo así

Quatre. ¿Qué tienes?

Duo. No usaban condón... ¡los que me violaron no usaban condón!

El rostro de preocupación de Duo se intensifica, Quatre sabía por medio del doctor que las pruebas de SIDA habían salido negativas y que Duo no presentaba síntomas de ninguna otra enfermedad venérea, pero aún así el rubio sabía que muchas veces las pruebas de SIDA solían salir negativas siendo que el virus ya estaba en el organismo, pero no quería preocupar a Duo

Quatre. Si quieres hacemos la prueba de SIDA nuevamente

Duo. ¿Nuevamente?

Quatre. Cuando estabas en el Hospital se te hizo la prueba, salió negativa

Duo. Sí, vamos un día

El trenzado se calma un poco cuando Quatre le dice que la prueba había salido negativa pero él quería estar más seguro, también estaba sorprendido, había cosas que aún le faltaban por saber, Traize nunca le hablaba de esas cosas, tampoco nunca había usado condón, ni siquiera se lo mencionaba, de hecho el día de su noche de bodas ni siquiera sabía como Traize iba a hacerle el amor, había aprendido como se hacía entre hombres esa misma noche; ante el silencio Duo comienza a recordar...

-- flashback --

Después de la ceremonia en un pequeño templo, el único en el pueblo de Santa Fe, de tipo Católico pero no lo era, el tipo de estructura era parecida, se podría decir que en aquel Pueblo se tenía su propia religión, Duo había aceptado a Traize con una gran sonrisa, era alguien a quien quería y respetaba y atendiendo a las peticiones de sus padres había aceptado casarse con él y quererlo fielmente aunque no hubiera tenido opción alguna, Traize por su parte era el más contento, desde que eran más jóvenes Duo le había empezado a gustar mucho, era un chico sencillo y hermoso, muchos en el Pueblo estaban enamorados de él pero el único que podía tenerlo era él, porque las familias Maxwell y Kushrenada se habían conciliado después de muchos años, al pueblo le convenía que lo hicieran y que mejor que casar a sus hijos primogénitos, ambos varones, incapaces de dejar descendencia, la forma perfecta de terminar de una vez con una Dinastía... después de la ceremonia se lleva a cabo la fiesta, todo el pueblo había asistido, era una población pequeña, los padres de los ahora esposos estaban muy felices con la unión, la familia Maxwell no era de grandes recursos como la familia Kushrenada pero congeniaban bien; la fiesta transcurre en paz y al caer la noche los invitados comenzaban a marcharse uno a uno, el padre de Traize le entrega a su hijo la llave de la casa que quiere comparta ahora con su esposo, al último se va la familia, los regalos habían sido enviados directamente a la casa donde ahora iban a vivir, Traize y Duo se quedan al último, generalmente los novios se iban primero para irse de luna de miel pero ellos no iban a salir del pueblo, además la casa quedaba cerca del lugar de fiestas, la mirada de Traize hacia Duo era tierna y sonriéndose ambos se toman de las manos y se van llegando en pocos minutos a la casa, Traize saca la llave y abre la puerta, nervioso Duo intenta entrar pero su esposo lo agarra de la mano impidiéndoselo

Duo. ¿Por qué?

Traize. Entremos como se debe

Traize agarra a Duo y lo carga entre sus brazos, Duo se sonroja bastante, no estaba acostumbrado a estar tan cerca de Traize, era costumbre en su pueblo que las parejas antes de casarse no intimaran sexualmente, ni siquiera se acostumbraba a los besos públicos y las citas eran generalmente en lugares muy concurridos donde se permitía que los novios se tomaran de las manos o también afuera de la casa de la novia, en el caso de ellos dos Traize visitaba a Duo en su casa y platicaban afuera de ésta, pocas veces se habían besado... los dos entran a la casa y Traize prende la luz sin bajar a Duo, cierra la puerta y avienta las llaves a la mesa dirigiéndose directamente a la habitación, el sonrojo en Duo era intenso y Traize sonreía ampliamente mientras lo baja poco a poco

Duo. ¿Lo vamos hacer?

Traize. Sí

Duo. Soy virgen

Traize. Lo sé... te amo

Delicadamente Traize agarra el mentón de Duo y se acerca para besarlo sutilmente en los labios, Duo aprieta sus ojos un poco, su cuerpo temblaba y era torpe besando a Traize, pero el chico de ojos azules trataba con sutileza a Duo y lentamente le quita el saco del traje mientras ambos se miran a los ojos, después se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla, Duo lo recibe con una sonrisa y ambos desabrochan la camisa de Duo, la mano de Traize acaricia el pecho de su esposo con lentitud hasta pasarlo por su cuello y darle otro beso en la mejilla, de forma lenta y sutil sin dejar de mirarse o besarse casualmente los dos se desvisten, Duo estaba rojo como jitomate, era la primera vez que se mostraba desnudo ante alguien y Traize observaba el cuerpo de su esposo sonriendo ampliamente, era hermoso como ninguno, con delicadeza lo abraza mientras camina en dirección a la cama llevándose consigo a Duo, acostándolo sobre ella quedando él sentado a su lado, la mirada de Traize recorre por completo el cuerpo de Duo, su miembro estaba dormido completamente y eso lo hace sonreír, Duo era muy inocente, sus caricias o besos no lo habían excitado y él en cambio ya estaba erecto, las miradas de ambos se compenetran hasta que Duo mira la entrepierna de Traize observando enseguida su erección, Duo lo mira detenidamente y se sienta observando fijamente, después voltea a ver a Traize quien sonreía

Traize. ¿Quiere tocarlo?

Duo. No, no se como

Traize. Así

Traize estira su mano agarrando la de Duo la cual lleva hacia su miembro, el trenzado duda mucho pero se deja guiar colocando su mano sobre el miembro de Traize sintiéndolo duro, Duo hace su mano hacia atrás al sentirlo volteando a ver a Traize, después voltea hacia su propio miembro

Duo. ¿Por qué el mío no está así?

Traize. Necesita estimulación

Duo. ¿Cómo?

Traize sonríe con malicia y lleva sus manos hacia las piernas de Duo separándolas, el trenzado reacciona y las cierra pero Traize se acerca más acostándose boca abajo entre las piernas de Duo quien estaba aún más sonrojado, Traize agarra el miembro flácido de Duo y le da un tierno beso en el tronco, Duo siente un cosquilleo desconocido para él y cerrando un ojo observa fijamente a Traize

Traize. ¿Sabes lo que es la masturbación?

Duo. No ¿qué es?

Traize sonríe y vuelve a besar el miembro de Duo y después le explica a Duo acerca de la masturbación, el trenzado nunca había pensado en forma morbosa y cuando tenía una erección no le prestaba atención, sabía que con tomar un baño de agua fría ese efecto extraño desaparecía y su miembro volvía a la normalidad, Duo solo sabía que su miembro servía para orinar y que con él podía hacer que naciera vida pero no sabía el método para que eso sucediera, su mamá le había dicho que era algo que solo los casados tenían derecho a saber, también sabía que dos hombres no podían tener descendencia pero su mamá le había explicado que también se podía intimar pero que era algo que solo Traize le podía explicar, ese día había llegado y él debía aprender de Traize quien era alguien que si había salido del pueblo y conocía más sobre esas cosas, él no era virgen, en uno de sus viajes había tenido relaciones con una mujer, una chica de su edad que estudiaba la Preparatoria y que le había seducido, ella misma le había enseñado muchas cosas, cosas que en su pueblo no se podía saber antes del matrimonio... la lengua de Traize comienza a explorar el miembro de Duo y sus labios le regalaban tiernos besos, Duo jadeaba sintiéndose extraño, lo que hacía Traize se veía raro pero se sentía bien, sentía también como su miembro comenzaba a endurecerse hasta poderse sostener sin la ayuda de la mano de Traize, el ojiazul comienza a deslizar su mano por el miembro de Duo, acariciándolo en su totalidad, lamiendo y chupando de forma lenta, Traize recordaba bien como aquella mujer le había hecho lo mismo, él nunca antes había estado con un hombre pero al menos sabía donde se sentía el placer, Duo sentía ya el placer, emitía gemidos sintiéndose extraño, no sabía porque lo que le hacía Traize le provocaba esos sonidos, salían sin siquiera pensarlo y un cosquilleo le invadía el abdomen, su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse doblándose hacia el frente, eran movimientos involuntarios y él apretaba las sábanas con fuerza hasta que siente como un fluido comienza a salir por la punta de su miembro, un líquido entre blanco y amarillento que se sentía caliente, era líquido pero un poco espeso, el primer orgasmo de Duo le duele pero a la vez le causa un placer enorme, su respiración estaba agitada y un gemido satisfactorio sale por su boca, Duo abre sus ojos y mira a Traize como en su boca está parte de ese líquido

Duo. ¿Qué es eso?

Traize. Se llama semen, acabas de eyacular

Duo. ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Duo estaba nervioso y se sentía confundido por lo que comienza a llorar, Traize se conmueve por la inocencia de Duo y se levanta para darle un fuerte abrazo, Duo llora sobre su hombro y después lo suelta

Traize. Todo esto es parte de hacerlo

Duo. ¿También te tengo que hacer eso?

Traize. Si no quieres no

Duo. ... ¿Ahora que sigue?

Traize. Yo también tengo que eyacular, mira tu pene, el mío debe quedar igual

Duo. Y si no te hago lo que me hiciste ¿entonces como?

Traize. Necesito entrar en ti

Duo. ¿Cómo?

Traize. Por aquí...

Sin pena Traize lleva su mano hacia el ano de Duo aprovechando que estaba con las piernas abiertas y flexionadas y mete la punta de su dedo, el trenzado jadea cuando siente el dedo adentro y mira asustado a Traize

Duo. ¿Me va a doler?

Traize. Mucho

Duo. No quiero

Más asustado Duo vuelve abrazar a Traize quien sonreía tiernamente, Duo era un chico bastante dulce, sentía lástima de tener que lastimarlo pero eran esposos y debían tener sexo aunque uno tuviera que sufrir, Traize separa a Duo de su cuerpo y lo mira fijamente a los ojos para tranquilizarlo

Traize. Es tú obligación hacia tu marido, las mujeres se dejan penetrar por la vagina y los hombres por el ano, así debe ser

Duo. Pero es pequeño, no va a caber tu pene

Traize. Por eso haremos un esfuerzo

Duo. No quiero que me duela

Traize. Trataré de que no te duela ¿vale?

Duo se limpia las lágrimas y solo afirma con la cabeza, Traize coloca sus manos en los hombros de su esposo y lo acuesta en la cama, el cuerpo de Duo estaba muy tenso, rígido como tabla y Traize lo acariciaba para darle confianza

Traize. Relájate

Duo. Hazlo suavecito

Traize. Claro que sí

Traize sonríe a Duo y le da un beso tierno en los labios al mismo tiempo que baja sus manos y agarra las piernas de Duo para que le rodeen su cintura, el trenzado temblaba completamente, su mamá le había dicho que hacer el amor era algo muy bonito pero él sentía miedo a pesar de la amabilidad de Traize... el ojiazul rodea uno de los pezones de Duo con sus labios dándole un beso, Duo cierra un ojo cuando siente lo que le hace Traize solo para después sentir como algo le invade su entrada, se trataba de la punta del miembro de Traize pero a pesar de ser solo la punta Duo jadea apretando a su vez la espalda de Traize

Traize. Relájate por favor

Duo. ¡Me duele!

Traize. Aguanta un poco más

Duo. ¡Aaargh!

Un grito de dolor sale desde el fondo de la garganta de Duo, Traize había entrado por completo y el dolor era intenso, sentía como una especie de ardor, su cuerpo estaba más tenso que nunca, sus manos apretaban con fuerza la espalda de Traize hundiendo sus uñas en la piel morena y sus piernas se aferraban aún más al cuerpo de Traize, por sus ojos violetas salían algunas lágrimas y su rostro estaba colorado, Traize agarra las piernas de Duo y las quita de su cuerpo para sostener una con cada mano y mantenerlas hacia los lados y hacia arriba un poco, flexionadas a la vez para comenzar más cómodamente con las embestidas, Duo siente el miembro duro de Traize entrar y salir de él con delicadeza pero no dejaba de doler, era grueso y largo, tocaba sus puntos más sensibles, el dolor era inmenso y no sentía nada de placer, Traize no había usado ninguna clase de lubricante, su ano era bastante estrecho y como no serlo si era un virgen de 15 años, era natural que su entrada fuera estrecha y que al recibir algo como el pene de Traize ardiera como nunca... Duo chillaba y gritaba por las arremetidas de Traize, sentía como el miembro de su esposo comenzaba a palpitarle por dentro, un poco de placer le hace comenzar a gemir provocándole deseos de besar a Traize quien se agacha regalándose ambos un beso experimentando por primera vez un beso usando sus lenguas, Traize estaba casi en la cima, su placer sí era inmenso, el de Duo era pequeño, pronto el de ojos azules iba a tener su eyaculación misma que deposita en el interior de Duo gimiendo placenteramente al culminar, Duo siente el líquido dentro de él y abre sus ojos observando el rostro de Traize que lo mira amorosamente, sudando por completo, le sonríe pero siente dolor en su trasero quejándose y llorando un poco, Traize se sale de él y lo abraza con fuerza

Traize. No te quería lastimar, perdóname

Traize también tiene los ojos llorosos y Duo sonríe amablemente a su querido Traize dándole un tierno beso en la nariz para darle a entender que no se preocupara, después de todo eso era algo que los esposos hacían de vez en cuando, algún día iba a acostumbrarse por completo a ser invadido

Traize. Te prometo no volverte a lastimar

Duo. Sé que jamás lo harías... te amo

≈ Si tus palabras hubieran sido verdaderas yo aún te amaría con locura ≈

-- flashback --

Quatre. Duo ¿estas aquí?

Duo. ¿Eh? Si

Quatre. Te quedaste callado mucho tiempo

Duo. ¿Puedo dormir abrazándote?

Quatre. Sí

Duo se acurruca en los brazos de Quatre cerrando sus ojos, el rubio se siente un poco incómodo, él era quien abrazaba de esa forma a Trowa después de que hacían el amor y no estaba acostumbrado a dormir con otra persona pero conocía a Duo y sabía que tomaba las cosas con inocencia así que él tampoco le iba a ver lo malo a que durmiera abrazándole... al día siguiente Heero va a visitar a Duo pero antes de salir de su departamento recibe la visita de Relena que se le pega como chicle acompañándolo al departamento del rubio, Quatre los recibe y sonriendo los deja pasar, Heero estaba más serio de lo normal, tenía ganas de ver a Duo y la chiquilla se había invitado sola... los dos entran a la habitación donde estaba Duo acostado, aunque se sentía bien por órdenes de Quatre estaba guardando reposo, el trenzado los ve llegar juntos, Relena como siempre apoyada de su brazo, Duo les sonríe a ambos

Relena. Hola Duito, Heero me dijo que estuviste en reposo por varias semanas porque tenías Malaria y no podías recibir a nadie, por eso no había venido

Duo. ¿Malaria?... sí, pero ya me curé

El trenzado voltea a ver a Heero entrecerrando los ojos y el solo se rasca un poco la cabeza con el dedo índice, no podía decirle a Relena sobre lo que le sucedía a Duo y por eso se había inventado lo de la Malaria... la visita de Relena dura escasa media hora, la rubia tenía una reunión social con familias amiga de la suya y muy a su pesar debía de irse, disfrutaba de ser rica pero esas reuniones le aburrían, sobre todo porque Heero nunca aceptaba ir a ninguna con ella, pero debía complacer a su padre e ir, por eso se despide de ambos con un beso en la mejilla y se va despidiéndose al último de Quatre, en la habitación se quedan el ojiazul y el trenzado

Heero. Me contó Quatre que quieres estudiar

Duo. Sí, cuando me casé con Traize dejé la escuela

Heero. Mnh

Duo. Traize era de la idea que si él llevaba dinero a casa yo no tenía porque trabajar o saber cosas innecesarias de la escuela, para él eran cosas de gente soltera

Los comentarios parecen absurdos para Heero pero en el pueblo de Duo esa era la ideología que se utilizaba, además estaba molesto porque detestaba que Duo hablara así de ese hombre, como si aún le respetara, como si le amara, eso lo hacía enfurecer, no estaba del todo enterado de lo sucedido en el matrimonio de ambos pero sabía por Trowa que el tal Traize no era un hombre bueno

Heero. ¿Te molesta si no hablamos de ese hombre?

Duo. Esta bien... ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Heero. No sé

Duo. ¿Cómo te fue éste semestre?

Heero. Bien

Duo. ¿Buenas calificaciones?

Heero. Sí

Duo. Ya veo, que gusto

Heero no era de muchas palabras, costaba mucho sacarle plática, sobre todo después de lo sucedido con Duo y su trabajito, antes las conversaciones eran más amplias pero ahora el silencio les invadía y se sentían incómodos, Duo pensaba que tal vez aún provocaba un poco de asco en Heero pero la razón del aislamiento de Heero no era esa, el ojiazul comenzaba a enamorarse de Duo, por eso ahora le costaba más trabajo tratarlo... Quatre llega a la habitación en pleno silencio y deja a Duo un vaso con agua y sus medicinas en el buró, después sale de la habitación otra vez con una sonrisa para ambos, Heero aún se sentía apenado de lo sucedido hace días cuando Quatre había descubierto que se masturbaba en el baño pero el rubio actuaba como si nada, Duo bebe su medicina y mira a Heero de reojo como éste parece perdido, quería preguntarle algo pero no se atrevía, tal vez si decía algo impropio Heero se enojaría con él, Heero se da cuenta que Duo lo mira y se sonroja un poco, el trenzado no se da cuenta y continúa mirándolo mientras la tensión en el cuerpo del ojiazul crecía, la mirada de Duo lo hechizaba pero trataba de tranquilizarse

Heero. ¿Qué... pasa?

Duo. Heero, eres bastante guapo, me pregunto porque no tienes novio

Heero. ¿Eh?

Duo. Cualquiera se enamoraría de ti ¿sabes? eres buena persona, guapo y talentoso

Heero. ¿Cualquiera?

≈ Yo solo quiero que tú me ames aunque sé que tu corazón solo le pertenece a él ≈

Heero se queda callado por mucho tiempo mirando hacia abajo, Duo cree que está enojado y se siente mal de haberle hecho aquella pregunta y cuando intenta disculparse Heero levanta su mirada viéndolo fijamente, Duo también lo ve fijamente, Heero se veía extraño, su mirada era extraña pero más extraño aún le parece ver las manos de Heero que se cierran en su rostro, Duo abre sus ojos por completo, su boca estaba entre abierta y el ojiazul se acerca a él cerrando poco a poco sus ojos, Duo estaba en completa inmovilidad y los labios de Heero a escasos centímetros de su boca pero el trenzado reacciona y antes de que Heero lo bese lo avienta con fuerza usando su mano izquierda al mismo tiempo que se tapa la boca con la mano derecha, Heero reacciona abriendo sorprendido sus ojos, había caído en un hermoso hechizo y había intentado besar a Duo sin siquiera pensarlo, Duo estaba muy confundido con el rostro ligeramente rojo mirando a Heero, el ojiazul se queda inmóvil y lentamente se pone de pie, las miradas de ambos estaban firme en la del otro y comenzando a dar pasos hacia atrás Heero se acerca a la puerta, la abre y después de mirar por varios segundos a Duo sale apurado dirigiéndose directamente hacia la salida del departamento y marchándose sin despedirse de Quatre, el rubio se dirige enseguida a la habitación de Duo al ver salir a Heero, el trenzado estaba acostado en la cama sujetando la almohada, sus ojos se veían considerablemente abiertos

Quatre. ¿Qué pasó?

Duo. Heero me quiso besar

Quatre. ¿Qué?

Duo. ¿Por qué lo hizo Quatre?... no quiero que él piense en mí de esa forma

El rubio abraza a su amigo que sin derramar lágrimas comienza a sollozar, nunca había visto a Heero mirar de esa forma, en sus ojos había deseo y no le gustaba ser deseado por nadie, porque el deseo era lo que había llegado a lastimarlo más, el deseo de Traize por tenerlo aunque era claramente notorio que a quien amaba era a Wufei, y el deseo de esos hombres que lo habían violado por tener su cuerpo y además ganar dinero vendiendo los videos y fotos denigrantes, a Heero le había tomado cariño y no quería que él ni nadie lo deseara nunca más, Duo estaba angustiado pero Quatre sonreía, su amigo era bastante ingenuo pero algún día él también iba a madurar y se iba a enamorar sinceramente de alguien, cuando ese día llegara iba a disfrutar de desear y ser deseado

Heero va corriendo por las calles, estaba muy confundido, Duo le provocaba sensaciones que no quería sentir, por las noches soñaba que poseía su cuerpo, que lo hacía suyo y que Duo lo disfrutaba y le daba placer también, era como querer robarle su inocencia a un niño y eso era bastante bajo

≈ Odié a quienes se atrevieron a ultrajar tu cuerpo y me di cuenta que no soy mejor que ellos... porque te deseo, porque esto que siento por ti no es lo mismo que sientes por mí... perdóname por quererte de ésta manera, ni siquiera merezco una sola de tus miradas ≈

Heero llega hasta casa de Trowa, Catherine le abre y contenta lo saluda porque hace meses que no lo veía pero nota en Heero una expresión extraña y sin esperar un saludo por parte de Heero lo deja pasar y le habla a su hermano, Trowa baja rápidamente y al instante y sin ver los ojos de Heero nota que algo raro le pasa y le pide que lo acompañe a su habitación, cuando llegan el ojiazul se sienta en la cama, estaba muy serio y se veía afligido

Trowa. ¿Qué pasó?

Heero. Quise besar a Duo

El ojiverde se sorprende por la confesión, hace años conocía a Heero y nunca lo había visto así ni mucho menos confesándole que había querido besar a alguien, Trowa se acerca a Heero y se sienta a su lado, no muy cerca pero Heero así lo sentía, tan cerca como siempre, dispuesto a escucharlo

Trowa. ¿Te enamoraste?

Heero. No lo sé

Trowa. ¿No lo sabes?

Heero. Lo quiero... lo deseo... pero me siento confundido

Trowa. ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

Heero. Dejarlo así, sé que ama al tal Traize y sé por su mirada que no me corresponde

Trowa. ¿Y lo que pasó hoy?

Heero. Supongo que me disculparé

Heero estaba decidido, decirle a Duo lo que sentía por él era demasiado arriesgado considerando todo por lo que el trenzado había pasado y considerando que el propio Heero se sentía confundido, Trowa mira fijamente a su amigo y sonríe, realmente el ojiazul estaba confundido y triste, no era nada normal verlo así, siempre con su mirada fría y su actitud de que medio mundo le vale un comino, ese era el Heero que conocía, pero le agradaba que Heero se mostrara de esa forma, quería decir que la confianza aún era mucha... los dos se quedan callados y Trowa de forma fraternal coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Heero atrayéndolo un poco hacia él, Heero se extraña un poco, Trowa era cariñoso con él pero rara vez lo mostraba así, el ojiazul voltea a verlo, el ojiverde miraba tranquilo hacia delante

Trowa. Hagas lo que hagas, no importa que decisión tomes, yo siempre estaré ahí, cuentas conmigo hasta el fin, yo solo quiero que estés bien

Inexplicablemente Heero siente un pequeño escalofrío por las palabras de Trowa, el ojiverde voltea a verlo y los dos se miran a los ojos, Heero frunce el ceño olvidando el tema de Duo, ahora estaba preocupado por su amigo, parecía ser otro, éste le sonreía dulcemente, como cuando le sonreía a Quatre, éste Trowa estaba más afectuoso que siempre

Heero. ¿Qué te pasa?

Trowa. Nada... anda, ve a hablar con Duo

Heero. ¿Estas bien?

Trowa. Sí, anda, vete

Trowa acaricia un poco los cabellos de Heero y se pone de pie, el ojiazul seguía mirándolo raro, algo le pasaba a su amigo y él no se lo quería decir... Trowa se acerca a la puerta y la abre para que Heero se vaya, el ojiazul acepta y sin decirle ya nada sale de la habitación, Trowa sonríe contento porque al fin Heero se ha enamorado pero cuando intenta caminar siente un fuerte mareo y cae desmayado al suelo, Heero bajaba las escaleras cuando escucha el azote en el piso y se detiene sintiendo una punzada en el pecho, no sabía de donde provenía el ruido pero algo le decía que tenía que ver con su amigo por lo que rápidamente se regresa a la habitación encontrándolo tirado en el suelo... por unos segundos el corazón de Heero deja de latir

Heero. ¡¡ Trowa !

La hora de la comida estaba próxima, Quatre picaba la verdura para la ensalada cuando de repente siente un fuerte dolor en el estómago que le provoca cortarse un poco el dedo cayendo la sangre sobre la verdura, el rubio se lleva el dedo a la boca después de quejarse, Duo escucha y rápidamente va a la cocina, ve a Quatre con el dedo en la boca pero no es eso lo que le preocupa sino la mirada de su amigo

Duo. ¿Qué pasó?

Quatre. Duo... quiero vomitar

Quatre se va corriendo al baño y comienza a vomitar, Duo se extraña de que su amigo vomitara así tan de repente, hace momentos estaba muy bien y ahora se veía pálido, por eso preocupado va con él al baño, Quatre había vomitado muy poco y ahora lloraba, Duo estaba muy confundido y preocupado así que se agacha y colocando sus manos en los hombros de su amigo lo ayuda a levantarse

Duo. ¿Qué pasó? ¿qué tienes?

Quatre. No sé... me siento muy mal

Nuevamente Quatre se agacha a vomitar, solo vomitaba agua, no había comido, no había motivo para que sintiera tantas náuseas, pero además sentía muchas ganas de llorar

Duo. Llamaré a Trowa

El trenzado corre al teléfono para llamar a Trowa pero antes de llegar a él el celular de Quatre suena y mejor corre hacia la habitación del rubio para contestar, se trataba de Heero

Duo. ¿Diga?

Heero. Duo, dile a Quatre que estoy en la ambulancia junto con Catherine, Trowa se desmayó, vamos al Hospital "Milagro del ángel"

Duo. Sí

Preocupado Duo cuelga y va otra vez al baño junto a su amigo, Quatre estaba hincado en el suelo sosteniéndose el estómago, su rostro estaba pálido

Duo. Es Trowa... se lo llevaron al Hospital

El corazón de Quatre se estruja fuertemente comenzándose a acelerar después, pero físicamente se veía tranquilo aunque estaba en shock, algo le decía antes que su malestar tenía que ver con él pero no quería creer, se negaba a creer, Duo se agacha e intenta ayudarlo a pararse pero el cuerpo de Quatre estaba sin fuerza

Duo. Vamos, reponte, va a estar bien

Quatre. Yo... es que...

Duo. ¡Quatre reacciona!

Duo le da una bofetada al rubio que enseguida lo hace voltear a verle, Quatre se recupera del shock y un poco de color le vuelve al rostro volteando a ver a los ojos a Duo

Quatre. Si, vamos

El rubio torpemente intenta sacar las llaves de su auto de la bolsa de su pantalón pero le es imposible, estaba muy alterado, Duo le agarra ambas manos y trata de tranquilizarlo

Duo. Nos vamos en Taxi

Quatre afirma con la cabeza y ambos salen a prisa del departamento, todo había pasado muy rápido, no daba tiempo a pensar, no daba tiempo a nada... enseguida encuentran un taxi desocupado, Duo indica el Hospital al que desean ir y a prisa el auto arranca, Quatre estaba completamente callado, solo miraba por la ventana observando como el cielo comienza a nublarse cayendo las primeras gotas de lluvia de la tarde, se sentía muy triste, sabía que algo malo iba a pasar, lo sentía en el corazón

≈ Siento que cada vez estas más lejos de mí... ¿podré volver a alcanzarte? ≈

Kilómetros lejos de ahí... hacía días que Traize había vuelto a trabajar, todos en la oficina murmuraban sobre él y Wufei, lo sucedido en la fiesta de hace algunos meses aún estaba también en boca de todos, Wufei se sentía apenado pero también triste porque Traize aún se mostraba un poco indiferente con él, hace días lo había vuelto a besar después de hace tiempo pero el mismo Traize había dejado asentado que entre ellos ya no había nada y ese beso solo había sido un impulso por su parte, pero él había decidido serle fiel a Traize hasta el final y ayudarle en su reencuentro con Duo... el dueño de la empresa manda llamar a varios de sus empleados para una junta, entre ellos Traize y Wufei, próximamente aquella empresa iba a ser fusionada con otra ya que estaba a punto de irse a la quiebra y esa era una solución a sus problemas económicos

Marshal. Como sabrán tendremos que hacer recorte de personal, todos aquí convocados seguirán trabajando para nuestra compañía, deben guardar secreto acerca de esto, además les pediré a varios de ustedes que hagan un pequeño viaje para conocer la empresa que absorberá a ésta, necesito que estén dispuestos a cambiar su residencia en caso de que se queden a trabajar donde está la matriz ¿alguna duda?

Entre todos los empleados es Wufei quien levanta la mano, todos voltean a verlo fijamente, el señor Marshal Noventa era de temperamento rígido, era amable pero no le gustaban las tonterías, por eso muchos dudaban en hablarle

Marshal. Chang...

Wufei. ¿De qué empresa se trata?

Marshal. Mnh, pensé que nadie lo preguntaría, se trata de Darlian´s Inc.

Wufei. ¿Darlian´s Inc.?

Marshal. Así es, encontré en el señor Darlian los puntos de acuerdo y una ideología parecida a la que perseguimos, de otra manera no habría permitido ésta fusión... ¿otra duda?

Nadie levanta la mano, al parecer ya no había dudas y el señor Noventa comprende, todos comienzan a salir de la sala de juntas guardando silencio para no enterar a los demás trabajadores que iban a ser despedidos, al final comienzan a salir Traize y Wufei pero antes de que se vayan el señor Noventa les pide que regresen y cierren la puerta, les pide que se sienten mientras él mira por la amplia ventana mirando hacia la ciudad

Traize. ¿Señor?

Marshal. Sé sobre su asunto personal y no quiero que eso baje sus desempeños como trabajadores, ustedes me son de mucha utilidad ¿comprenden?

Wufei. No muy bien

Marshal. Me alegraría pedirles que de viajar lo hagan a lugares distintos

Traize. ¿Es eso necesario?

Marshal. Si lo es... además quiero pedirle un favor al señor Chang

Traize y Wufei voltean a verse y desconfiando voltean a ver a su jefe, él hombre deja de mirar por la ventana dirigiéndoles la mirada, sobre todo a Wufei que mira atento al hombre

Marshal. El señor Darlian tiene una hija, una hermosa jovencita de diecinueve años, su nombre es Relena Darlian, es soltera y heredera de una gran fortuna

Wufei. ¿Qué tiene ella que ver conmigo?

Marshal. Nada... aún

Wufei. ¿Aún?

Marshal. Yo no tengo ningún punto de acuerdo con el señor Darlian, me parece una persona arrogante con ideales estúpidos, mi idea de la fusión es para hundirlo y quedarme con su fortuna, desgraciadamente no tengo ningún hijo varón por lo que me es imposible comprometerlo con Relena ¿comprendes ya?

Traize y Wufei se sorprenden por la información y ambos entienden a la perfección el plan, lo que el señor Noventa quería era quedarse por completo con la fortuna del señor Darlian, eso implicaba la fortuna personal y la de sus empresas, por eso necesitaba de la ayuda de Wufei para comprometerlo con Relena y que se quedara con la fortuna de la heredera y a su vez necesitaba de la ayuda de Traize para estafar al señor Darlian y quedarse con su consorcio de empresas, el señor Noventa era un hombre ruin con disfraz de buena persona, nada parecido al señor Darlian quien era una buena persona... Traize y Wufei se quedan callados, sabía que eso era bastante bajo pero no era lo que le molestaba a Traize, a él le molestaba la idea de Wufei comprometido con cualquier niña tonta, eso no lo podía soportar

Marshal. ¿Qué dicen?

Wufei. No me interesa ir a prisión

Traize. A mi tampoco

Al mismo tiempo Traize y Wufei se ponen de pie y caminan hacia la puerta pero antes de poder abrirla escuchan el sonido de un arma que está siendo preparada para disparar, Traize reacciona rápido agarrando a Wufei para acomodarlo atrás de él y voltea enseguida hacia Marshal retándolo con la mirada, el hombre sonreía

Marshal. Podrían morir aquí y ahora, no tienen otra opción

Traize. ¿Qué demonios quieres?

Marshal. Seguro no quieres que tu querido Chang se comprometa con Relena ¿verdad? pero si no es así aquí se mueren ya que les he confesado mi preciado plan

Traize mira con odio a ese hombre ruin pero no había otra salida, debían de aceptar o si no ambos morían ahí y nadie se daría cuenta, el señor Noventa era un hombre con mucho poder, Wufei se agarra del brazo de Traize, estaba asustado, temía por la vida de su amado

Traize. Esta bien

Wufei. Traize...

Marshal. Que bueno que nos hemos entendido

Traize. ¿A dónde lo enviarás?

Marshal. Calma, ya te daré los datos precisos, pero tú no irás a ese lugar, solo irá Wufei, a ti te requiero en otra parte... ahora márchense y si me traicionan los mato

Con resignación los dos salen de la sala de juntas, todos afuera estaban como si nada pero ellos estaban casi pálidos, acababan de aceptar jugar en su juego sucio y más que nada Traize temía por la vida de Wufei, la de él no importaba mucho, después de todo había perdido a Duo quien según él era su razón de seguir viviendo aunque estaba dispuesto a hacerlo todo por Wufei, el chino también temía por la vida de Traize, por eso no importaba si tenía que conquistar a una riquilla para cumplir los caprichos de un viejo ambicioso, lo importante era que Traize siguiera con vida, lo que aún era incierto es lo que iba a pasar con Duo porque eso interrumpía sus planes de búsqueda pero en esos momentos era mejor solo pensar en cumplir bien su trabajo, sino tendrían que pagarlo bastante caro... en unos días iban a hacer ese viaje, a lugares distintos pero a un mismo futuro incierto

Continuará...

Hola a todos, después de mucho tiempo he vuelto con la actualización de éste fic, éste capítulo siento que me ha quedado un poco cruel, he tratado de ser explicita con el sufrimiento de los personajes ¿se notó? Sobre todo el de Duo y el de Trowa, el primero tendrá que seguir luchando para olvidar y poder encontrar por fin la paz que necesita para poder vivir y el segundo tendrá que encontrar la paz que necesita para poder morir, pienso que debe ser terrible saber que te vas a morir, sobre todo cuando no lo compartes con nadie, también Heero y Quatre están sufriendo al igual que Wufei, en cambio Traize solo es un tipo que se hace de oídos sordos pero comprenderá algún día que ama realmente a Wufei y que el único que ha sido culpable de que Duo se fuera es él pero creo que para eso faltará un poco más, como ven en éste capítulo avanzó un poco la situación de Heero y Duo, espero estar haciendo las cosas bien y no precipitándome, desde un principio tenía planeado que fuera Heero el primero en enamorarse, es lógico ¿no? porque Duo tiene un pasado con Traize y aún está frágil para amar, en cambio Heero que nunca se ha enamorado se ha conmovido por la forma de ser de Duo aunque siente que solo lo desea sexualmente y eso lo atormenta, también como ven ya no escribo lemon sin sentido, lo del flashback es porque quiero que se vea un poco del cambio de Traize, no quiero que piensen que un maldito de primera, todo tiene su razón de ser, siempre lo he dicho, bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que me dejen reviews con sus opiniones, a base de ellas es que a veces me llegan las ideas porque ustedes me dan consejos, muchas gracias por el apoyo, hasta pronto


	8. Lo más amado

**Lo que el viento se llevó**

By Arashi Sorata

**Advertencia:** Esta historia cuenta con un alto contenido sexual explícito que incluye castigos físicos (sadomasoquismo) así que si no toleras éste tipo de temas por favor no leas, y si no te agrada ni éste tipo de historias ni el yaoi te pido de favor que no dejes mensajes agresivos u ofensivos respetémonos mutuamente, gracias

Este capítulo no contiene NC-17

Capítulo 7. Lo más amado

Al llegar al citado Hospital Quatre corre hacia Heero al verlo sentado en la sala de espera, el ojiazul se veía muy preocupado, su semblante estaba triste, jamás había visto a Trowa tan pálido, como inerte, irremediablemente le venían imágenes de su difunto padre, su cuerpo se estremecía solo de imaginar que podía perder a su mejor amigo... el rubio enseguida se avienta hacia el cuerpo del amigo de su novio y sujeta con fuerza la camisa de éste

Quatre. ¿Cómo esta? ¿qué le paso? ¿qué tiene?

La desesperación se notaba a leguas, tanto su mirada como su voz o sus acciones, pero a pesar de eso Heero no contesta, realmente no sabía que contestar porque no sabía nada de la situación, el doctor aún no salía para darles un diagnóstico... Duo por fin llega hasta donde están en rubio y Heero ya que al llegar al Hospital Quatre se había ido corriendo dejándolo atrás, el ojiazul percibe la presencia del ojivioleta y lo mira detenidamente, el trenzado recuerda cuando Heero había intentado besarlo y al instante desvía su mirada sonrojándose sus mejillas de forma ligera... Heero cierra sus ojos un momento y voltea de nuevo hacia el rubio abriendo sus ojos volviendo a verlo

Quatre. ¡Contéstame!

Heero. No lo sé

Heero estaba igual de nervioso que Quatre pero nada ganaba mostrándose así por lo que le responde casi de forma indiferente, el rubio le suelta la camisa y se aleja acercándose a Duo, el trenzado lo abraza y su mirada no puede evitar girarse hacia Heero, el ojiazul le mira también unos momentos y se aleja para sentarse en una de las bancas

Quatre. Espero que no sea nada importante

Duo. Tranquilo, estará bien

Quatre. Siento una terrible angustia... me siento muy mal

El trenzado siente flojo el cuerpo de Quatre y enseguida lo ayuda a sentarse también en una banca pero enfrente de donde estaba sentado Heero, el trenzado vuelve a abrazarlo... minutos después uno de los doctores del hospital se acerca a ellos, al ver Heero que es el mismo que les atendió cuando llegaron a ese lugar se pone de pie, Quatre ve que el ojiazul se levanta y también lo hace, Duo permanece sentado

Doctor. ¿Alguno de ustedes es familiar?

Heero. No, su hermana estaba aquí hace unos momentos pero se fue para avisarle a su tía que está en el trabajo

Doctor. Ya veo... lo siento pero solo hablaré con un familiar

Enojado Heero mira fríamente al médico pero se queda callado, no podía hacer ninguna clase de escándalo en el hospital, en cambio Quatre si se acerca a él hablándole en tono alto

Quatre. ¡Yo soy su novio!

Doctor. Solo familiar

Quatre. ¡Quiero saber!

El doctor se molesta por la actitud de Quatre, el rubio le hablaba golpeado y mirándole de forma fría, comprendía la desesperación sentida pero no la podía tolerar... el rubio intenta acercarse al doctor pero enseguida Duo se acerca a él y lo agarra del brazo y lo jala

Duo. Tranquilo

Quatre. ¡Es que quiero saber!

Duo. Lo sé, pero así no resuelves nada

Quatre se calma un poco gracias a Duo pero continúa mirando de forma fea al doctor quien enseguida se da media vuelta y se marcha, el rubio otra vez se inquieta y se sienta en la sala de espera agachándose hasta acostar su cabeza en sus piernas, Duo también se sienta de nuevo mientras que Heero se recarga en la pared de enfrente cruzando los brazos, su mirada estaba fija al frente, el trenzado coloca su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de su amigo y le mira por algunos segundos hasta que dirige su mirada hacia Heero quien voltea al mismo tiempo mirándolo fijamente, Duo se sonroja y se voltea de nuevo hacia Quatre mientras que el ojiazul continúa mirándolo, sin duda el trenzado era hermoso y más con las mejillas sonrojadas, era tanta su belleza que él también se sonrojaba de solo verlo... El doctor recibe por parte de una enfermera la noticia de que el paciente Barton ha despertado y enseguida va hacia él, Trowa se veía muy confundido, el doctor se acerca a él y se queda parado a un lado de la cama

Doctor. ¿Sabes por qué estas aquí?

Trowa. ¿Me... desmayé?

El ojiverde cierra unos segundos los ojos y se aprieta con fuerza la frente con su mano derecha intentando sentarse pero se sentía muy débil

Doctor. ¿Padeces alguna enfermedad?

Trowa. ¿Qué?

Doctor. Es imposible hacerte todos los estudios requeridos pero tus pruebas de sangre están muy bien, no pareces anémico, no se detectó ningún tipo de cáncer y tampoco sufres de diabetes, eres joven lo que te descarta de algunas enfermedades, pero me di cuenta con los exámenes que consumes medicinas muy fuertes ¿qué tienes muchacho?

El ojiverde se queda muy callado bajando la mirada, el doctor lo mira fijamente dándose cuenta de la expresión de tristeza en el chico

Doctor. Es terminal ¿verdad?

Trowa. ... Es una enfermedad cerebral

Doctor. ¿cuánto tiempo llevas?

Trowa. Los estudios no pudieron determinar cuando se originó pero comencé a desarrollar los síntomas hace un mes aproximadamente

Doctor. Lo lamento

Trowa afirma moviendo su cabeza cuando el doctor le da el pésame pero continúa callado hasta que recuerda a Quatre, seguro que su novio ya se había enterado y enseguida le mira

Trowa. ¿Esta aquí mi novio?

Doctor. Sí, está afuera junto con otros dos chicos

Trowa. Por favor no le diga nada ¿de acuerdo? A nadie

Doctor. Pero su familia...

Trowa. No quiero que sufran

El doctor se sorprende por la mirada suplicante de Trowa, ese chico parecía muy imponente y serio pero en esos momentos se mostraba todo lo contrario lo que hace que el doctor se conmueva y acepte, Trowa suspira y agradece con una pequeña sonrisa

Doctor. ¿Quiere ver a alguien?

Trowa. ¿Sabe si está mi hermana?

Doctor. Creo que se fue o algo así

Trowa. Entonces quiero ver a Quatre, mi novio

Otra vez el doctor acepta y mueve su cabeza, sale de la habitación y va a donde están los tres muchachos esperando noticias, otra vez Heero se levanta enseguida mientras Quatre y Duo solo lo miran desde sus asientos, el doctor les informa que no ha sido nada de cuidado pero que Trowa estará ahí un día más para tenerlo en observación y después pide a Quatre que vaya con su novio, el rubio se alegra y acompaña al doctor que le dice donde está la habitación del ojiverde quedándose Heero y Duo solos en la sala de espera, bastante distante uno del otro, Duo continuaba sonrojado pero Heero se sentía en la desesperación total, el trenzado tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de él, algo realmente cruel considerando lo mucho que lo deseaba, continuaba sintiéndose culpable... Quatre entra rápido a la habitación y se acerca a la cama agarrando enseguida la mano de Trowa la cual besa

Quatre. Mi amor ¿cómo estas?

Trowa. Un poco débil pero bien

Quatre. Sentí un hueco en mi alma cuando me dijeron que te habías desmayado

El rubio llora preocupado, Trowa siente como su corazón se oprime, el rubio se ponía así por un simple desmayo, ahora estaba más convencido de que ocultarle la verdad era lo mejor... el ojiverde con esfuerzo se sienta en la cama y estira su mano para secar las lágrimas de su novio

Trowa. Me descompensé un poco, es todo

Quatre. ¿En verdad?

Trowa. Sí, mañana salgo, iré a la escuela como siempre

Quatre. Que felicidad

Bastante contento el rubio se agacha y besa a su novio dulcemente en los labios sentándose después en la cama junto con su novio, esa noche la pasaría a su lado... habían pasado ya algunos minutos y Duo evitaba mirar a Heero, el ojiazul en cambio le miraba por algunos momentos, no se decidía a hablarle o no, quería pedirle disculpas pero no sabía como hacerlo, nunca le había pedido perdón a nadie, pero nada se ganaba con hacerse el indeciso, no soportaba estar distante de Duo pero si él no rompía el hielo por muy hablador que fuera Duo no lo iba a hacer... por fin Heero se decide y se acerca a la hilera de bancas donde está el ojivioleta y se sienta a su lado, Duo se tensa un poco y se evita mirarle

Heero. Perdóname por favor

El trenzado se sorprende por aquellas amables palabras y enseguida voltea a verle, Heero le miraba serio pero estaba preocupado, si Duo no lo perdonaba iba a ser un golpe bastante duro pero para sorpresa de Heero el trenzado sonríe

Duo. ¿Entonces no me deseas?

El ojivioleta sonaba contento al hacer la pregunta lo que confunde por completo a Heero, no sabía si sentirse triste o contento, porque si Duo preguntaba feliz esperando un No como respuesta quería decir que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos lo que le iba a ocasionar mucha tristeza pero también se sentía feliz porque Duo le dirigía la palabra, Heero amaba aquella hermosa voz

Heero. No, me confundí... no pasará otra vez

Duo. No sabes como me alegro

Duo no tenía intenciones de hacerlo pero esas palabras eran las más crueles que Heero hubiese escuchado en su vida, tal vez Duo no era para él y debía de hacerse a la idea de una vez por todas... Duo sonríe ampliamente a Heero y se anima de nuevo a mirarle con confianza a los ojos

Duo. Me alegra que no estemos distanciados

Heero. Sí

Duo. ¿Sabes? me alegra estar aquí

Heero. ¿Aquí?

Duo. Bueno, no aquí en el Hospital, me refiero a éste momento... gané un hermano y dos amigos

La mirada y la voz de Duo sonaba muy contenta, había encontrado en Quatre al hermano que siempre había deseado y en Trowa y Heero a los amigos que nunca había tenido... el ojiazul intenta también sonreírle, le encantaba ver a Duo feliz pero no podía evitar sentirse triste, Duo solo lo quería como a un amigo... con toda su inocencia el trenzado se acerca a Heero y le regala un afectuoso abrazo, el ojiazul se pone un poco nervioso, sentir el pecho de Duo pegado al suyo, alcanzar a oler el bello aroma de su cabello y sentir sus brazos apretarle la espalda le hacían sentir la gloria, Duo estaba en cambio muy feliz, se sentía mal estando enojado con Heero pero es que cualquier acercamiento de ese tipo dolía más que cualquier cosa, probablemente nunca más en su vida se iba a enamorar... más tarde ese día la tía de los hermanos Barton va a visitar a Trowa al hospital, le había sido imposible ir más temprano por culpa de su trabajo pero ahora sí podía estar ahí. El entrar a la habitación ve a Quatre a un lado de Trowa y frunce el ceño, el rubio no era de su total agrado

Leia. Buenas tardes

Trowa y Quatre voltean a ver a la mujer cuando entra a la habitación y saluda, Trowa le sonríe a su tía y Quatre hace lo mismo pero Leia solo mira a su sobrino sonriéndole tiernamente mientras se acerca a la cama, Quatre se pone de pie dejándole paso a la mujer

Leia. ¿Cómo estas?

Trowa. Bien

Leia. Marimaia quiso venir a verte pero como no puede entrar te manda saludos

Trowa. Gracias

Leia acaricia la frente de Trowa y se aleja un poco acercándose a Quatre, el rubio le mira y sonríe amablemente pero ella lo mira seria

Leia. Ya puedes irte, yo me quedo

Quatre siente feo cuando la mujer le dice aquellas palabras y enseguida baja la mirada, Trowa había alcanzado a oír las palabras de su tía y solo mira a su novio fijamente, el rubio lo mira unos segundos cruzándose ambas miradas, Trowa no dice nada para defender a Quatre lo que causa tristeza en el rubio y sin decir nada se da media vuelta para salir de la habitación, Leia se acerca una silla a la cama de su sobrino y se sienta

Leia. Perdón querido pero él no tiene ningún derecho

Trowa. Sabes que es mi novio y lo amo

Leia. Ay cariño, estas en una etapa de confusión en tu vida, después te darás cuenta que no es lo que te conviene y sentarás cabeza

Trowa. Tía... soy homosexual, te guste o no

Aquellas palabras hacen enfurecer a su tía pero en esa ocasión Trowa estaba hospitalizado y no tenía intenciones de pelear por lo mismo con él por lo que solo le sonríe

Leia. Ya, no hablemos de eso

La mujer saca de su bolsa un libro y comienza a leer, Trowa la mira fijamente y cierra los ojos, era obvio que ya no había nada más que hablar... Duo platicaba a Heero de cuando él y Quatre eran niños y hacían travesuras en Santa Fe cuando el rubio sale de la habitación de su novio, el trenzado nota tristeza en los ojos de Quatre y corta abruptamente la plática para acercarse a él

Duo. ¿Qué tienes?

Quatre. La señora Leia me corrió

Duo. Pero si se ve bien amable

Quatre. Yo nunca le he agradado

Duo. Lo siento

Quatre. No te preocupes, me iré a la casa, mañana regresaré

Duo. Yo me iré contigo... ¿no importa Heero?

Heero. ¿Eh? No

Quatre. Adiós Heero

Con una pequeña sonrisa el rubio se despide de Heero y comienza a caminar para salir de la sala de espera, Duo sin decir nada se acerca al ojiazul y le besa la mejilla yéndose después, el amigo de Trowa se lleva una mano a la mejilla besada y emite una media sonrisa, el trenzado era demasiado puro, tanto como para no darse cuenta que ese beso había provocado muchas sensaciones agradables en Heero...

Ya de noche Leia sale de la habitación de Trowa encontrándose con Heero afuera de la habitación, la mujer le sonríe amablemente y se acerca a él

Leia. Gracias por estar aquí querido

Heero. De nada

Leia. Iré a cenar algo, al rato regresa Cathita ¿eh?

La tía de Trowa le cierra un ojo a Heero y se va para la cafetería, a diferencia de Quatre, a Leia le caía muy bien Heero, sobre todo porque desconocía de sus preferencias sexuales y porque le parecía que era el candidato perfecto para su sobrina Catherine, Heero lo sabía pero trataba siempre de ignorarlo... aprovechando que se ha marchado la mujer entra a la habitación donde estaba su amigo, Trowa parecía estar dormido pero cuando escucha la puerta abre los ojos, Heero se acerca a la cama y se sienta en la silla donde antes estaba la tía del ojiverde

Trowa. Gracias por estar aquí

Heero. ¿Qué te pasa?

Trowa. ¿De qué hablas?

Heero. Te conozco demasiado bien, te conozco mejor que nadie

El ojiverde se sorprende un poco por aquellas palabras y también se sonroja ligeramente desviando enseguida la mirada, Heero le miraba fijamente y con el ceño fruncido, estaba convencido de que su amigo le ocultaba algo y estaba seguro de que no era nada bueno, el ojiazul se levanta y se sienta en la cama a un lado del ojiverde mirándole fijo

Heero. ¿No me tienes confianza?

La mirada de Heero era un poco blanda, le preocupaba mucho la situación, algo le decía que no sucedía nada bueno, Trowa también le mira en correspondencia y se sienta recargándose en el respaldo de la cama, el ojiverde estira su mano y sorprende a Heero cuando toma la de él

Trowa. Estoy... me estoy muriendo Heero

Confiesa por fin a su amigo después de una larga pausa, no creyendo lo que oye el ojiazul mira atónito a su amigo quedándose por completo sin habla, Trowa siente que la mano de su amigo comienza a temblar

Heero. No me gustan las bromas, lo sabes

Trowa se muerde duramente el labio inferior al ver la expresión en Heero y éste lentamente quita su mano y se pone de pie mirando a Trowa fríamente

Trowa. Voy a morir

Heero. ¡No!

El ojiazul comienza a respirar con dificultad mirando duramente a su amigo mientras empuña con fuerza sus manos, los ojos de Trowa se comienzan a humedecer

Trowa. Es cerebral y...

Heero. No es verdad

Trowa. ¡Nada ganas con negarlo!

Heero. ¡Cállate!

Desesperado Heero comienza a agarrar cosas de la habitación y las avienta al suelo, Trowa cierra los ojos fuertemente también empuñando sus manos, al instante llega una enfermera al escuchar los ruidos y se asusta al ver al chico vuelto loco tirando cosas, Trowa no podía más, su pecho estaba completamente agitado

Trowa. ¡¡Me voy a morir maldita sea!

El ojiverde grita desesperado apretando con fuerza la sábana sobre sus piernas, la tía Leia estaba por llegar a la habitación y escucha a su sobrino sorprendiéndose completamente mientras se lleva una mano a la boca, la enfermera baja la mirada un poco triste y Heero se detiene por completo sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el estómago, Trowa aún temblaba de desesperación y voltea a ver a Heero a los ojos, él ojiazul también lo hace

Trowa. No hay nada que se pueda hacer... por favor, no hagas de mis últimos días un tormento... quiero verte sonreír de nuevo

Heero cierra sus ojos y suspira hondo dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo y cuando los abre estos estaban un poco rojos, de dolor y coraje pero al igual que con su padre era incapaz de llorar, el ojiazul hace un gran esfuerzo y le regala a Trowa una pequeña sonrisa, el ojiverde asiente con la cabeza mientras sus lágrimas comienzan a salir rodándose por sus mejillas... tía Leia siente que se le flaquean las piernas y se sienta en una de las banquillas afuera de la habitación de Hospital comenzando también a llorar pero en silencio, seguro que Trowa lo guardaba como un secreto para no lastimar a nadie y ella no le iba hacer saber que estaba enterada de la situación, era la mejor forma de ayudarlo...

Después de cenar Quatre se había refugiado en su habitación, el trenzado estaba preocupado por él y al poco tiempo después va hacia la habitación de su amigo encontrando al rubio parado mirando por la ventana, al oír la puerta abrirse Quatre voltea y sonríe a su amigo, después vuelve a mirar por la ventana, Duo entra a la habitación y se acerca a su amigo agarrándole la mano, Quatre se voltea hacia él

Quatre. Estas preocupado ¿verdad?

Duo. Si, porque estas triste ¿es por lo de la tía de Trowa?

Quatre. Por eso y por Trowa, me preocupa, lo siento distinto

Duo. Seguro que solo es algo pasajero, no te preocupes

El trenzado se sonroja un poco mirando a Quatre, el rubio lo mira también fijo y Duo por fin se atreve a acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla sin soltarle la mano, Quatre se lleva una mano a la mejilla y sonríe mientras se sonroja

Duo. Es para que suban tus ánimos

Quatre. Gracias Duo, eres buen amigo

Duo sonríe alegre y suelta la mano de Quatre

Duo. ¿Estarás bien?

Quatre. Claro

Duo. Que pases buenas noches

Quatre. Buenas noches

Ambos chicos se sonríen y el trenzado sale de la habitación, Quatre cierra la ventana de su habitación y se acuesta en la cama

Quatre. Sí, seguro es pasajero... Trowa confía en mí

Gracias a las palabras y el beso de Duo el rubio se siente mejor y deja de pensar en que algo malo le pasa a su novio... Toda la noche Heero acompaña a Trowa en el hospital, no había vuelto a hablar de la enfermedad, eran las 4 de la madrugada, tía Leia se había ido apenas unos minutos atrás para descansar un poco mientras que Catherine no había ido en todo el día anterior por quedarse cuidando a Mariemaia; el ojiverde despierta poco a poco y ve a Heero dormir sentado en la silla, Trowa sonríe e intenta sentarse pero no puede y se deja caer nuevamente en la camilla

Trowa. ¿Qué le pasa a mis fuerzas?

El ojiverde se lleva una mano a la frente y cierra los ojos, en ese momento Heero despierta y al ver a Trowa en esa posición se preocupa acercándose hacia él

Heero. ¿Qué tienes?

Trowa. Nada, me sentí débil, es todo

Heero. Es por tus medicinas ¿verdad?

Trowa. Sí, al rato las tomaré... gracias

El ojiazul suspira un poco aliviado y se acerca la silla a la cama mirando fijamente a su amigo

Heero. ¿Cuándo se lo piensas decir a Quatre y tú familia?

Trowa. Nunca

El ojiverde responde determinante, no pensaba contárselo a nadie, ni siquiera tenía planeado que Heero lo supiera pero las cosas se habían dado así

Trowa. Por favor no se lo digas ni a Duo

Heero. No le diré a nadie pero tú si deberías, piensa en tu hermana, tu tía, a Quatre lo destrozarás

Trowa. Lo sé, por eso no quiero que sepa

Heero. ¿Qué explicación va a tener cuando un día simplemente despiertes y...?

Las palabras se atoran en la garganta de Heero y desvía su mirada causando un silencio bastante incómodo

Trowa. Por favor, ya no me hagas pensar en eso ¿sabes que quiero?

Heero. Que

Trowa. Vivir, eso quiero

Heero. Trowa...

El ojiverde sonríe ligeramente y toma con delicadeza la mano de su amigo

Trowa. Escucha, si me lamento, si hago que todos estén siempre pendientes de mí, si solo pensamos y hablamos de eso no podré morir en paz... ¡quiero vivir! Aunque sean unos meses, semanas, días, horas... quiero que cada minuto valga la pena, quiero darle sentido al tiempo que me queda y quiero estar al lado de la gente que amo ¿me entiendes?

El ojiazul asiente con su cabeza y con su otra mano toma la otra mano de Trowa

Heero. Te entiendo

Trowa vuelve a sonreír a su amigo pero él solo lo mira fijamente y mostrándose sereno, admiraba a su amigo, debía ser muy duro todo por lo que estaba pasando, pero el ojiverde no estaba solo, lo tenía a él, siempre...

Quatre se va al consultorio a trabajar como acostumbraba, a Trowa lo iban a dar de alta a las 10 de la mañana y aunque no había podido ir se sentía tranquilo de que Heero estuviera a su lado, además su tía también estaba con él; Duo se queda solo en el departamento y aprovecha para ayudarle a su amigo con los quehaceres de la casa, el trenzado primero barre y mientras lo hace la lavadora trabajaba con ropa de él y de Quatre, Duo comienza a sacudir empezando por la sala deteniéndose al ver la fotografía que había visto la primera vez que había pisado el departamento de su amigo, la sostiene entre sus manos y sonríe

Duo. Después de todo no fui abandonado por Dios

El trenzado sonríe tiernamente mientras acaricia toda la fotografía donde estaban retratados los tres chicos que en esos momentos eran como su familia, después de verla durante un tiempo la deja en su lugar y termina de sacudir la sala para irse a la habitación de Quatre, el trenzado empieza con la cómoda y después con los buró, al llegar al del lado izquierdo recuerda lo que su amigo le había hablado sobre los condones y le da curiosidad por lo que abre el cajón y saca una tira que el rubio tiene

Duo. Que chistosos

Duo se ríe tontamente y un poco apenado, después intenta jalar uno de los contenidos en la tira pero no logra arrancarlo así que mejor lo abre directamente y saca el preservativo mirándolo de cerca

Duo. ¿Cómo se pondrá?

A Duo le viene una idea loca y se sonroja completamente

Duo. No... aunque estoy solo

Nervioso el trenzado voltea a todas partes varias veces, después suspira y pone firme la mirada mientras se desabrocha el pantalón y lo deja caer hasta el suelo haciendo lo mismo con su ropa interior, mira su miembro unos momentos y toma el condón intentando ponérselo pero era dificultoso

Duo. No se puede... ¿será que tiene que estar erecto?

Nuevamente Duo se sonroja completamente y desiste de ponerse el condón dejándolo caer al suelo para subirse los pantalones pero en ese momento la puerta de la entrada se abre, Duo no había cerrado la puerta de la habitación de Quatre por lo que se alcanzaba a ver claramente lo que sucedía, Duo escucha la puerta y voltea enseguida, el rubio quien acababa de llegar lo mira y se sonroja completamente cerrando la puerta quedándose afuera del departamento, el trenzado también se sonroja y rápidamente se acomoda la ropa y se acerca a la puerta para ir tras Quatre, el rubio estaba ahí un poco impactado

Duo. Yo...

Quatre. No... no me expliques

Apenados los dos desvían su mirada incómodos, Quatre entra primero al departamento y luego entra el trenzado, el rubio va a su habitación y al entrar ve el condón en el suelo, sonríe tiernamente y lo junta, Duo estaba atrás de él aún con el rostro sonrojado

Quatre. Duo...

Duo. Perdóname... me dio curiosidad

Quatre. No te disculpes

Quatre pone su mano sobre la cabeza de Duo y palmea un par de veces

Duo. ¿Por qué llegaste tan temprano?

Quatre. Le conté al doctor lo de Trowa y me dio el día pero por la tarde voy a la escuela

Duo. Ya veo

Quatre. ¿Vamos a su casa?

Duo. Claro

El trenzado se va a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa e ir más presentable mientras Quatre rejunta el tiradero que Duo hace por su experimento, el trenzado se alista y apaga la lavadora, después ambos salen del departamento hacia la casa de Trowa donde también estaba Heero, gracias a la medicina Trowa no se sentía débil pero su tía le había obligado a guardar reposo y a ir a la escuela hasta el día siguiente, Catherine les abre la puerta a los amigos y contenta los deja pasar, en la casa no estaba tía Leia pero Mariemaia sí, la chiquilla al ver a Quatre comienza a llamarle gay y aunque Catherine la regaña ella continúa diciendo tonterías, el rubio estaba avergonzado

Mariemaia. ¿También eres gay?

Duo. ¿Yo?

Mariemaia. Sí, pareces gay

La chiquilla se empieza a reír y Duo también se sonroja, Catherine pide disculpas y se lleva a la niña a pesar de que patalea para que la suelten, Quatre le muestra el camino a la habitación de Trowa a Duo y el trenzado le sigue, al entrar ven a Heero y Trowa conversar tranquilamente, el ojiverde sonríe al ver a Quatre y él enseguida se acerca a su novio y lo abraza, Duo sonríe al ver la escena y se acerca dándole un beso en la mejilla a Heero quien nuevamente se siente feliz por sentirlo y cuando Quatre suelta a Trowa el trenzado se acerca y también lo saluda a él

Quatre. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Trowa. Perfectamente

Duo. Quatre estuvo muy preocupado

Trowa. Lo siento

El rubio sonríe y niega varias veces con la cabeza dándole un beso en la frente a su novio después, Quatre se hinca a un lado de la cama mientras que Heero ofrece su asiento a Duo, el trenzado acepta y Heero se queda de pie

Trowa. Heero ¿por qué no le dices a Duo?

Heero. ¿Eh?

El ojiazul se extraña de que Trowa diga eso y se sonroja ligeramente, Heero cree que Trowa habla de sus sentimientos pero el ojiverde se apresura a aclarar

Trowa. Sí, que sea tu modelo

Duo. ¿Modelo?

Trowa. Heero perdió a su modelo y necesita entregar un cuadro en quince días

El trenzado voltea con Heero y lo mira fijamente

Duo. No se... yo...

Heero. No, él no puede

Todos se sorprenden por la respuesta y voltean a ver a Heero, el trenzado lo mira más detenidamente que cualquiera

Heero. Es un desnudo

Ahora es Duo quien se sonroja por la respuesta y baja su mirada, Quatre se sorprende y voltea a ver a Trowa ¿cómo se le ocurría que Duo posara un desnudo sabiendo por lo que había pasado su amigo? Duo también se siente un poco mal y tarda en contestar

Duo. No

El trenzado intenta mirar a Heero a los ojos pero no puede, se sentía apenado, se había acordado de aquella vez en que el ojiazul le había salvado, el ambiente se pone muy tenso, solo Trowa sonreía, Duo se pone de pie y sale de la habitación del ojiverde, Heero se sorprende cuando lo ve irse y voltea hacia Trowa frunciendo el ceño y después sale también de la habitación, el rubio se pone de pie y se lleva ambas manos a la cintura observando acusadoramente al chico

Quatre. ¿Qué te pasa? No debiste decir eso

Trowa. Quatre, ellos necesitan superarlo

Quatre. ¿De que hablas?

Trowa. Duo necesita superar lo que le sucedió y Heero necesita olvidar lo que vio ¿no entiendes? Necesitan enfrentarse a ello

Quatre se sorprende por la forma de actuar y de pensar de Trowa, parecía como si hubiera madurado completamente en tan solo unos días, además estaba muy cambiado, era más amable de lo normal y además sonreía seguido, antes le costaba mucho trabajo hacerlo, el rubio se acerca otra vez a la cama y se agacha abrazando a Trowa, el ojiverde sonríe y le besa sobre los cabellos... Duo estaba sentado en la sala y Heero había ido tras él, baja las escaleras y lo mira pensativo, el ojiazul se sienta a su lado y lo mira fijamente, el trenzado voltea a verle también aún sonrojado

Heero. No tienes que hacerlo, conseguiré quien lo haga

Duo. ¿En serio?

Heero. Si

Duo. Gracias por comprender

Heero asiente con la cabeza, se pone de pie y ofrece a Duo su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, Heero se da cuenta que ha sostenido la mano del trenzado más tiempo del que debiera y se sonroja soltándola enseguida, Duo también se da cuenta y se sonroja, los dos se voltean a distintas partes hasta que el trenzado recupera su color y voltea a verle sonriéndole, Heero intenta sonreír ampliamente pero solo le sale una media sonrisa. Ambos chicos van a volver a la habitación pero se detienen al ver que Quatre baja las escaleras

Duo. ¿Ya nos vamos?

Quatre. Sí, recuerda que me acompañarás para ver lo de la Preparatoria abierta

Duo. ¡Es verdad!

Heero no entiende de que hablan y pregunta al rubio, Quatre responde y Heero se sorprende pero a la vez le da mucho gusto, el que Duo quisiera superarse le resultaba muy bueno considerando todo lo que había vivido el trenzado y todo lo que se le había negado porque al casarse con el tal Traize había renunciado a los estudios, a su libertad y a la capacidad de pensar, ya era tiempo de que Duo comenzara a rehacer su vida lejos de las cadenas que le ataban a su pasado y a lo peor que había vivido en la vida: su matrimonio con Traize y su más reciente trabajo... Quatre también aprovecha que Heero está ahí y le hace el comentario de que Duo quiere trabajar y que tal vez lo puede hacer en la empresa del padre de Relena, al ojiazul le agrada la idea pero aún Duo no estaba muy convencido. Los dos amigos se despiden de Heero y se van de la casa de Trowa mientras el ojiazul se queda con el ojiverde, ahora más que nunca pensaba dedicarle mucho tiempo... Quatre y Duo pasan antes a su departamento para recoger los útiles del rubio y de ahí parten hacia la Universidad donde estudiaba Quatre, el trenzado estaba maravillado, se trataba de una escuela muy grande y con instalaciones muy bonitas, en sus ojos había un brillo especial, ya ansiaba por estudiar la Universidad, Quatre lo mira tan contento que también se pone muy feliz

Duo. ¡Vaya, es hermosa!

Quatre. ¿Te gusto?

Duo. Claro, ya quiero venir a estudiar aquí

El rubio mira a Duo y después comienza a reír por lo bajo, el trenzado lo mira fijamente sin entender porque su amigo se burlaba de él, Quatre deja de reír después de un tiempo

Quatre. No Duo, ésta escuela no tiene la carrera de Leyes

Duo. Pero si está muy grandotota

Quatre. Si pero aquí solo hay carreras que tienen que ver con la salud, la facultad de economía, administración y leyes está en otra parte

Duo. ¡Cielos! Que interesante

Quatre sonríe con ternura y pasa cariñoso su mano por los cabellos de su amigo, a pesar de todo por lo que había pasado Duo aún conservaba un gran rastro de inocencia, era la primera vez que conocía a alguien así, sin tanta malicia, era como ver a un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto... el rubio baja su mano y ambos comienzan a caminar hacia el locker del rubio para que éste guarde sus útiles del día y de ahí fueran a pedir informes sobre la Preparatoria abierta que estaba cerca de la Universidad, las clases de Quatre aún no comenzaban y tenían tiempo, ambos chicos conversan mientras caminan, de repente el rubio se detiene al ver que los tres tipos que siempre les molestaban a él y a Trowa se encontraban cerca, Duo lo voltea a ver deteniéndose también

Duo. ¿Qué sucede?

Quatre. Mejor démonos la vuelta

Sin entender de que habla Quatre el trenzado se queda ahí parado viendo como su amigo comienza a alejarse, Ralph, uno de los tres sujetos ve a Quatre con Duo y también ve que el rubio les saca la vuelta y se lo comenta a sus dos compañeros que sonriendo maliciosos comienzan a acercarse, Quatre no se da cuenta que Duo no le esta siguiendo, el trenzado solo mira a Quatre marcharse hasta que siente que alguien está detrás suyo y voltea

Ralph. ¡Dios santo! Habría jurado que eres mujer

Duo inclina la cabeza ante el comentario y se queda callado, Ralph sonreía ampliamente, ese chico frente a él estaba muy lindo de su carita, él no era gay pero ese rostro le agradaba de sobre manera, los otros dos también lo ven fijamente

Erick. ¿Cómo te llamas lindura?

A Duo no le agrada que le digan lindura y sin contestar solo frunce el ceño y se da media vuelta comenzando a caminar hacia Quatre quien ya le llevaba diez metros de distancia, a Erick le molesta que lo hayan ignorado y enojado se acerca al trenzado jalándolo con fuerza del brazo, Duo grita cuando siente el jalón y Quatre enseguida voltea, el rubio frunce el ceño muy enojado y sin importar lo que le dijeran o hicieran va hacia su amigo para ayudarle, el rubio llega cuando Duo forcejea con el tipo y logra aventar un poco a Erick

Quatre. ¡Suéltalo!

Erick. Uy, que salvaje

Erick se burla del rubio comenzando a reír después siendo seguido de Ralph mientras que Trant solo se queda serio observando la escena

Ralph. ¿Cambiaste a Trowa por éste bomboncito?

Quatre. ¡Es mi amigo y suéltenlo!

Erick. Oye oye, ésta perra fue quien nos incitó

Quatre se enoja más por el insulto y agarra a Duo del otro brazo y lo jala hacia él lo que hace que Erick suelte al trenzado, el sujeto se molesta bastante y se acerca a Quatre agarrándolo con fuerza de los cabellos

Duo. ¡Quatre!

Quatre. Vete Duo, yo me encargo

Duo niega con la cabeza ante la petición y mira enojado al sujeto que agarraba con fuerza los cabellos de su amigo mientras ambos rubios se miraban retadoramente, Ralph sonríe satisfecho mientras Trant continuaba serio mirándolos

Erick. Te perdonaré si me haces una mamada

Quatre. ¿No se supone que no eres gay?

Erick. Una mamada siempre es buena, la haga quien la haga

Quatre. Púdrete

A Erick le molesta mucho más el insulto de Quatre pero lo que desata su furia es cuando el rubio después de eso le escupe en la cara, completamente furioso Erick levanta su puño con la total intención de asestarle un puñetazo al rubio en la cara, Quatre ve la intención y cierra con fuerza sus ojos mientras gira su cabeza a otro lado preparándose para el golpe

Erick. ¿Qué demonios...?

Erick voltea hacia atrás al sentir como su brazo es sujetado, se trataba de Trant que le miraba fijamente, Quatre se da cuenta que el golpe a tardado en llegar y voltea al mismo tiempo que abre sus ojos observando con sorpresa como uno de esos tres sujetos agarraba el brazo de su compañero evitando que su puño se estrellara contra su cara

Trant. Suficiente, dejen a las nenas en paz

Erick. ¡Pero me escupió!

Trant. ¡Dije suficiente!

Con enojo pero sin intenciones de oponerse a la orden Erick suelta los cabellos de Quatre y baja su puño, Trant era el líder de la bandilla y era bastante fuerte, oponerse a él era muy peligroso, Ralph también capta la orden y los tres se retiran, Trant mira fijamente a Quatre unos segundos y se aleja fríamente llevándoles la delantera a los otros dos que mientras caminaban hacia atrás voltean hacia los dos amigos haciéndoles señas, Ralph pasa su pulgar por su cuello dándoles a entender que les iba a pesar ese insulto mientras que Erick mira fijamente a Quatre llevándose una mano a su entrepierna y la sujeta con encima de la ropa mientras se lame los labios, ambos comienzan a reír y después se dan media vuelta para caminar normalmente siguiendo a su líder, preocupado Duo se acerca a Quatre y le acomoda los cabellos

Duo. ¿Estas bien?

Quatre. Si, no es nada

Quatre le sonríe amable a Duo pero él continuaba preocupado por su amigo, por lo que veía no era la primera vez que esos sujetos le molestaban, incluso se veía que conocían a Trowa... Ralph y Erick le dan alcance a Trant colocándose cada uno a los lados de su líder mirándolo fijamente

Erick. ¿Por qué nunca me has dejado hacerle algo a ese estúpido de Winner?

Mirando al frente y sin hacer caso a la pregunta el líder continúa caminando mientras su mente divaga en uno y miles pensamientos, Ralph y Erick voltean a verse y encogen los hombros no volviendo a tomarle importancia al asunto...

Quatre y Duo van hacia la Preparatoria y piden informes, la colegiatura era barata y no había clases en aulas, se les entregaba material didáctico tanto impreso como digitalizado para el estudio libre en casa, cada cierto tiempo se hacían exámenes en la Institución a los que el estudiante debía de asistir sin falta alguna y de ésta forma se evaluaba, además de que tenían asesoría abierta para cualquier duda con respecto a los temas, de éste modo se sacaba la Preparatoria en la mitad del tiempo que en una preparatoria normal, también había opción de que el alumno estudiara en la misma Institución si le parecía más cómodo aunque no fuera con clases en aulas... Duo estaba emocionado, le agradaba la idea, de esa forma podía trabajar sin limitaciones de horarios, eso lo hacía feliz así que sin pensarlo se inscribe para la siguiente generación que sería en dos semanas, los dos amigos salen de la preparatoria y se dirigen hacia la Universidad pero no entran

Quatre. Si quieres llévate mi auto, yo me regresaré en camión

Duo. ¿Tu auto? Pero si yo no sé manejar

Quatre. ¡¿No sabes!

Duo. Recuerda que en Santa fe es raro ver autos y Traize jamás me quiso enseñar a manejar

Quatre. Ya veo, entonces te pediré un taxi

Duo afirma sonriendo y ambos caminan hacia la avenida, enseguida un taxi se detiene al ver que Quatre pide con su dedo que se detenga, el rubio le da indicaciones al taxista del lugar donde queda su departamento, el chofer sonríe amable y acepta, Duo besa la mejilla de su amigo para despedirse y se sube al taxi, Quatre se regresa a la Universidad

Chofer. No eres de estos rumbos ¿verdad muchacho?

Duo. No

Chofer. Se nota ¿sabes? por aquí hay mucha gente peligrosa, ten cuidado

Duo. Gracias por el consejo

El taxista mira por el retrovisor a Duo y sonríe, ese muchacho se veía muy despistado, seguro era muy tonto, aquel pensamiento le provoca una sonrisa, el trenzado recarga su cabeza en la ventana mientras comienza a recordar lo de esa tarde cuando Trowa había hecho el comentario del desnudo, Duo cierra los ojos volviendo sus mejillas a sonrojarse, la sola idea de pensar en volver a posar sin ropa le hacía sentir muy mal aunque también le hacía sentir mal haberle dicho que no a Heero después de lo bien que él se ha portado, sabía lo importante que era para el ojiazul su carrera y aún así no había sido capaz de decirle que si quería ayudarle y pensar que Heero no había querido decirle al saber lo mucho que le dolía recordar lo de su anterior trabajo, Heero había pensado primero en él al no querer pedirle el favor y sin embargo él había sido un poco egoísta con Heero al pensar solo en él, a pesar que ya había dicho que no comenzaba a reconsiderar la propuesta... después de algunos minutos el taxi llega a su destino, el chofer detiene el taxi y se gira hacia Duo

Chofer. ¿Es aquí muchacho?

Duo. Sí, aquí es, gracias ¿cuánto le debo?

Chofer. Nada

Duo. ¿Nada?

Chofer. Solo dame tu autógrafo

Duo se sorprende por la respuesta que le da el taxista y también por la sonrisa y la mirada fija que le acompañan, el trenzado enarca una ceja sin entender

Duo. ¿Autógrafo?

Chofer. Eres estrella porno ¿no?

El trenzado siente un fuerte vuelco en el estómago y mira muy sorprendido al sujeto mientras su rostro adquiere un color rojo profundo, el taxista no comprende la reacción de Duo y borra su sonrisa sin dejar de mirarle detenidamente

Chofer. No pongas esa cara, te he visto en el Internet ¿qué mamadas eh?

El cuerpo de Duo comienza a temblar y sus ojos comienzan a enrojecerse, el chofer no entiende la reacción, el trenzado se aguanta las ganas de llorar y enojado sale del taxi sin mirar antes al taxista quien al verlo salir también sale y se dirige a él agarrándolo con fuerza del brazo cuando lo alcanza, Duo voltea su rostro bruscamente hacia el tipo que le sujetaba, sus mejillas ya estaban mojadas

Chofer. Si no me vas a dar el autógrafo ¡págame!

Duo. ¡Toma tu estúpido dinero!

El trenzado saca de su cartera un puño de billetes sin fijarse siquiera en cuanto dinero es y los avienta en la cara del chofer quien mira sorprendido a Duo mientras los billetes caen lentamente hacia el suelo, los ojos de Duo eran un poco fríos, el chofer se sentía intimidado

Duo. ¡Toma todo ese dinero si quieres, no me importa porque es maldito dinero sucio!

Sin decir más el trenzado arrebata su brazo del agarre y se vuelve a girar para continuar caminando sin prestarle atención al sujeto quien comienza a juntar el dinero, se sentía un poco confundido, anteriormente se había encontrado con estrellas porno y les había pedido su autógrafo los cuales siempre eran aceptados, pero éste sujeto miraba de forma trémula y además se había mostrado dolido ¿qué clase de estrella porno era esa?... Duo se dirige al departamento mientras se seca unas cuantas lágrimas...

Después de haber estado con Trowa durante muchas horas Heero decide regresar a su departamento, tía Leia, Mariemaia y Catherine cuidaban de Trowa y seguro que su amigo en esos momentos necesitaba de su familia, por eso era mejor dejarle estar con ellos; el ojiazul llega a su departamento y enseguida va a la cocina a beber un poco de agua y mientras bebe se desabrocha los dos botones superiores de su camisa y después abre algunas ventanas, se sienta en la sala y se recarga cómodamente en el sillón cerrando sus ojos mientras se sumerge en un mar de pensamientos, poco tiempo después el timbre del departamento suena y lo hace abrir los ojos, Heero se extraña de que alguien le visite, de pronto recuerda a Relena y suspira cansado imaginando que es la chica ya que era la única además de Trowa que lo visitaba, el ojiazul deja su vaso en la mesa de la sala y se levanta del sillón para abrir, no le gustaba ser descortés con Relena, por muy fastidiosa que fuera no dejaba de ser chica y él era todo un caballero. Heero suspira nuevamente antes de abrir llevándose una sorpresa cuando ve que no es Relena quien le visitaba sino Duo, sus ojos no daban crédito y miles de preguntas rondaban su cabeza ¿qué hacía el trenzado ahí? ¿cómo había dado con la dirección si no conocía la ciudad? ¿por qué sus ojos reflejaban tanta decisión? No comprendía nada y sin embargo la sensación de verle ahí de pie frente a él le hacía sentir una grata emoción

Heero. Ho... hola

Duo. ¿Puedo pasar?

Heero. ¿Eh?... sí

El ojiazul se sentía un poco nervioso y miraba por todas partes su departamento, como todo hombre no era muy ordenado y le apenaba con Duo el desorden pero el trenzado no ponía atención en esas cosas y directamente se pasa a la sala que estaba muy cerca de la entrada del pequeño departamento, Duo baja un poco su cabeza mientras se sonroja, Heero se acerca torpemente a él

Heero. ¿Agua?

Duo. Estoy bien

Heero. Siéntate

El trenzado asiente con la cabeza y se sienta en uno de los muebles de la pequeña sala, Heero no sabía si sentarse o no, estaba nervioso y confundido, no sabía que decir, si le preguntaba a Duo el motivo de su visita a lo mejor el trenzado entendía que tal vez su presencia molestaba

Heero. ¿Co... cómo diste?

Duo. Agarre la libreta de Quatre y anoté tu dirección, pedí un taxi y entregue la hoja

Heero. Ah

El silencio les embarga a ambos, Duo no sabía por donde comenzar y Heero no se atrevía a preguntar nada más, el silencio dura largos cinco minutos, el trenzado se decide y voltea a ver al ojiazul con la mirada determinante, Heero se sorprende de esa mirada y también le mira de forma fija, Duo suspira profundo antes de hablar

Duo. Quiero posar para ti

Automáticamente el rostro de Heero se incendia al escuchar aquellas palabras sintiendo una especie de escalofrío placentero que le recorre el cuerpo, Duo estaba también sonrojado, lo había pensado durante dos horas y había llegado a la conclusión de que no era mala idea posar desnudo para Heero, lo sucedido con el taxista le había abierto los ojos, si no superaba en esos momentos lo que le había sucedido jamás iba a poder sentirse tranquilo, necesitaba ya enfrentar la situación así como alguna vez se animó a contarle a Quatre sobre Traize, ahora necesitaba enfrentar junto con Heero la cruda realidad que habían vivido por culpa de aquel sucio trabajo, ahora comprendía que el comentario de Trowa había sido con buena intención... Heero tarda en contestar, algo se atoraba en su garganta, emoción o inquietud, no sabía como sentirse, tener a Duo desnudo frente a él era un arma peligrosa ¿cómo hacerle para no excitarse? ¿cómo hacer para que miles de fantasías no rondaran por su mente? ¿cómo iba a hacer para no lanzarse encima de aquel hermoso cuerpo? Más que nunca se sentía el ser más sucio del mundo, Duo no merecía eso

Duo. ¿No quieres?

Heero. E... está bien

Duo. Podemos comenzar hoy, le deje a Quatre una nota

Heero. S... sí...

El ojiazul más nervioso que antes se retira a su habitación para ir por su caballete, el lienzo, su paleta para mezclar, el cernedero, sus pinturas, las brochas y demás instrumentos de trabajo mientras Duo esperaba nervioso en la sala, Heero regresa a la sala y acomoda sus cosas poniéndose después el cernedero, Duo se levanta del asiento y tímido mira a Heero

Heero. Ya puedes...

Duo. Si

Heero no se atrevía a pedirle que se desnudara pero Duo había entendido rápidamente, el ojiazul desvía su mirada hacia el lienzo cuando ve como tímidamente el trenzado se quita la camisa dejándola sobre uno de los sillones, Heero evitaba voltear a verlo mientras se desnudaba, tal vez si ponía su mirada en Duo no iba a aguantar e iba a posar su mirada en la entrepierna o tal vez aquella mirada recorrería por completo el hermoso cuerpo que seguramente tenía Duo porque cuando lo había visto en el video y cuando lo había rescatado no había puesto atención al cuerpo del chico, el ojiazul se muerde duramente el labio inferior al tratar de contenerse mientras escuchaba el sonido de la ropa, Duo baja con lentitud el cierre del pantalón, ese pequeño ruido tensa por completo a Heero, estaba un poco desesperado, el caer del pantalón se escucha enseguida, ya Duo no tenía zapatos y lo saca fácilmente, después quita cada uno de los calcetines y se queda por unos segundos en ropa interior, el trenzado se da así mismo ánimos y se desnuda por completo, todo su rostro ardía, estaba muy apenado

Duo. Ya

Heero voltea lentamente hacia él, en su mente se repetía muchas veces: "míralo a los ojos" si Duo notaba algún tipo de mirada maliciosa seguro que desistía de ayudarle y aparte de que le urgía terminar el cuadro también tenía esperanzas de que el tiempo que compartieran juntos ayudara a que el trenzado le quisiera una mínima parte de lo que él le quería y deseaba, aún cuando los fantasmas del pasado aún rondaban en el corazón atormentado del trenzado...

Duo. ¿Dónde me pongo?

Heero. Aquí

El ojiazul se acerca a otro de los muebles y lo sacude, Duo se acerca a éste y se sienta, Heero le miraba directo a los ojos, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no mirarle otra cosa, Duo estaba muy apenado, con ganas de taparse la entrepierna con las manos pero no podía hacer eso, si Heero iba a pintar un desnudo éste debía ser total

Duo. ¿Sentado?

Heero. No, acuéstate

El trenzado asiente moviendo la cabeza y se acuesta en el sillón boca arriba volteando enseguida a ver a Heero aún con la mirada tímida y el rostro sonrojado

Duo. ¿Así?

Heero. Sí pero sube tu mano izquierda al respaldo y podrías... ¿podrías soltarte el cabello?

Nuevamente el trenzado asiente y hace lo que le pide Heero comenzando por desatar su trenza lentamente hasta que lo tiene completamente suelto y pasa varias veces su mano por éste para acomodarlo porque aún tenía las marcas del peinado anterior, nuevamente se acuesta en el sillón recargando su espalda en el brazo del mueble y coloca su mano izquierda al respaldo del mismo, Heero lo mira detenidamente durante unos momentos

Duo. ¿Qué pasa?

Heero. ¿Qué opinas? ¿mano derecha entre el cabello o sobre tu estómago?

Duo. Mnh... entre el cabello

Duo lleva su mano derecha a su cabello y la mete entre éste con los dedos un poco separados casi tocando su oreja y mira a Heero nuevamente

Duo. ¿Algo así?

Heero. Sí

La vergüenza comenzaba a desvanecerse entre más compartieran palabras, Heero se concentraba en como iba a posar Duo olvidándose momentáneamente de que lo tenía desnudo frente a él y sin poderlo tocar

Heero. Tu pierna derecha dóblala para que te tape un poco

Duo. Esta bien

Heero. Ahora tu expresión...

El trenzado dobla la pierna como el ojiazul le había indicado mientras él se queda pensativo ¿qué expresión quedaría mejor? La pose no era como para que Duo tuviera su gesto inocente de siempre, necesitaba algo más soberbio sin ser exagerado, algo que dijera mucho de Duo ¿seriedad? No, aquella no iba con el trenzado ¿felicidad? Tampoco, pues aunque le habían visto sonreír y reírse numerosas veces el ojivioleta nunca se mostraba totalmente feliz, sus ojos mostraban... tristeza, si, eso era, tristeza, los ojos de Duo eran tristes, más que triste, su mirada era melancolía, los ojos de Duo mostraban una añoranza enorme, una añoranza de felicidad que le destrozaba el alma a gritos, eso era lo que él quería transmitir en su pintura

Duo. ¿Qué hay de mi expresión?

Heero. No te pediré que pongas una en especial, piensa en un momento que haya sido importante para ti, algo que te haya cambiado la vida por completo

Los ojitos de Duo se abren por la sorpresa, el ojiazul le pedía algo sumamente doloroso, porque aquel recuerdo que él le pedía tenía que ver con Traize y la primera vez que había recibido un golpe de él, a partir de ese día la vida del trenzado había cambiado por completo convirtiéndose en el peor de los infiernos, siendo golpeado, violado y humillado, hasta antes de ese primer golpe su vida era otra, después de aquel todo lo que podía recordar era oscuridad, tristeza, dolor, coraje, todo y a la vez nada, su matrimonio se había convertido en algo verdaderamente vacío y sin sentido... Duo mira aún fijamente a Heero y sus ojos se comienzan a cristalizar pero sin ponerse rojos o derramar las lágrimas, sus ojos brillaban como nunca, su mirada y la expresión total de su rostro era melancólica, el ojiazul se queda impactado por aquella expresión de tristeza, la más hermosa que hubiese visto antes, su mirada cobalto estaba perdida en la violeta por completo, aquella imagen frente a él ahora estaba celosamente guardada en su memoria, recordaría esa expresión siempre y aún cuando en sesiones posteriores Duo no lograra la misma, él ya no necesitaba volverla a ver, podría recordarla fácilmente...

Era el atardecer y en casa de la familia Darlian se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión para celebrar el nuevo convenio entre el consorcio del señor Darlian y el del señor Noventa, al evento asistían toda clase de empresarios famosos, Relena estaba entre las invitadas y ella charlaba amenamente con Miss Noventa, hija única del señor Marshall Noventa mientras que éste se acerca al señor Darlian para conversar en privado

Sr. Darlian. Déjeme felicitarlo ya que su hija me pareció un encanto

Marshall. Pero que dices, Relena es una chica muy linda y educada, has hecho bien

Sr. Darlian. Ella es mi orgullo, heredará toda mi fortuna y confío en que sacará en alto el nombre de nuestras empresas

Marshall. Mi hija es muy tonta para esas cosas, por eso yo prefiero dejar en manos del que vaya a ser mi yerno el manejo de éstas

Ambos hombres se lamían mutuamente las botas, el señor Darlian era más sincero que Marshall pero aún así muchas de las cosas que decía eran por compromiso, la hija de su futuro socio era alguien un poco torpe y hueca de la cabeza pero obviamente no le podía decir eso de la chica, por su parte Marshall pensaba que Relena era una ingenua niña caprichosa, nada capaz de poder manejar las empresas, por eso debía jugar bien su estrategia de lograr casarla con Wufei, a su vez trataría de convencer a Traize de contraer nupcias con su hija

Marshall. Por cierto, gente de mi confianza llegará en unos días a la ciudad, deseo presentártelos

Sr. Darlian. Será un placer, me avisas y organizaré una comida

Marshall. Me parece perfecto

Ambos hombres alzan sus copas y brindan por el futuro triunfo para después beber el líquido en la copa, Marshall sonreía malicioso ya que su plan hasta el momento iba bien mientras que el papá de Relena sonreía contento, pensaba que seguramente ese negocio iba a darle el mejor de los frutos, tenía la esperanza de dejarle al futuro de Relena un camino más fácil sin saber nada acerca de lo que su futuro socio tenía en mente para destruirlo

Quatre llega a su departamento después de clases y enseguida ve la nota sobre el refrigerador, el rubio sonríe satisfecho, seguro que Duo había comprendido la misma idea de Trowa acerca de superar lo vivido con su trabajo, se notaba que día a día su amigo comenzaba a madurar, el paso más difícil iba a ser superar lo de Traize pero tenía fe y confianza en que el trenzado lo iba a lograr, el rubio tira a la basura la nota después de leerla y se prepara la cena, eran las 9 de la noche. Quatre se mete a bañar y cuando sale enseguida se va a su habitación para llamarle a Trowa por teléfono, el ojiverde también se alegra mucho cuando su novio le cuenta sobre la decisión de Duo de posar para Heero... mientras en el departamento del ojiazul, Heero apenas llevaba la mitad del boceto que había hecho antes con lápiz, le faltaba afinar algunos detalles antes de comenzar a usar el óleo

Heero. Es tarde, mañana continuamos

Duo. ¿Seguro?

Heero. Sí, a éste ritmo en una semana quedará completo con todo y marco

Duo. Esta bien

La mirada de Heero se detiene por segundos en la de Duo y sonrojándose un poco la desvía, cada vez que había silencio entre los dos recordaba que lo tenía desnudo frente a él y que lo deseaba más que nunca, aquella tortura no podía soportarla, Duo por su parte ya no se sentía tan apenado y ni siquiera nota aquella mirada cobalto tan fija en él... el trenzado termina de vestirse mientras Heero guardaba unas cosas, otras las dejaría afuera para la siguiente sesión

Duo. Bien... me voy

Heero. Te llevo

Duo. Pero no tienes auto

Heero. Te llevo en taxi y me regreso

Duo. No puedo aceptar eso

El trenzado sonríe apenado, Heero era muy atento con él, demasiado, eso lo hacía sentirse apenado pero también contento, antes nadie se preocupaba por él pero ahora tenía muchos amigos, se sentía muy contento

Heero. Si me discutes me enojo

La mirada ojiazul era seria y determinante, Duo se sorprende un poco y sin pensarlo asiente con la cabeza, Heero avanza hacia la mesa de la sala y agarra las llaves de su departamento, en silencio ambos salen del departamento, rápido pasa un taxi y se suben, Heero se baja del auto junto con Duo cuando llegan al barrio donde vivían el rubio y el trenzado y pide al taxista que lo espere, Heero lleva al trenzado hasta las escaleras, los dos quedan frente a frente quedándose callados un tiempo

Heero. Gracias

Duo. ¿Eh?

Heero. Por aceptar

Duo. Heero yo... quiero superarlo, me viste...

Heero. Sht, no...

Sin pensarlo el ojiazul lleva dos de sus dedos a los labios de Duo, el trenzado pasa duramente saliva sin dejar de ver a Heero a los ojos, enseguida lleva su mano a la mano de Heero y la aparta de sus labios pero la mantiene sostenida

Duo. Tres hombres me estaban violando

Heero. Por favor...

Duo. Dime... que sentiste cuando me viste

El trenzado aprieta inconscientemente con fuerza la mano de Heero, el ojiazul frunce un poco el ceño cuando Duo le pide algo tan doloroso como eso y solamente lo mira fijo durante algunos segundos, el trenzado suplica con la expresión de su rostro pero el ojiazul no sabía como contestar, el taxista los mira atento aunque no alcanzaba a escuchar nada

Heero. Asco... repulsión... coraje, mucho coraje

Duo. ¿Coraje?

Heero. Te estaban haciendo daño

Las orbes violetas se abren desmesuradamente ante la confesión y la mano del trenzado intenta soltar la mano de Heero pero él la aprieta con fuerza atrayendo a Duo lentamente hacia él, el delgado cuerpo cae lentamente sobre el cuerpo de Heero y él sin soltarle la mano coloca la otra en la cabeza de Duo apoyando ésta sobre su pecho, Duo continuaba con los ojos muy abiertos mientras que Heero los cierra al mismo tiempo que apoya su cabeza sobre la de Duo

Heero. No quiero que nadie te lastime... que nadie te toque

Sin premeditación Duo abarca la espalda de Heero con su otra mano y también cierra sus ojos comenzando a salir por estos un par de lágrimas y sin hablar o moverse los dos mantienen la posición mientras los ojos atentos del taxista estaban sobre ellos, su rostro estaba teñido ligeramente de rojo... el ojiazul abre sus ojos lentamente y suelta poco a poco a Duo, el trenzado también abre sus ojos y ambos se miran fijamente, sus manos también estaban separadas, el trenzado sonríe tiernamente

Duo. Gracias, necesitaba saberlo, me alegro que lo habláramos... eres muy buen amigo

Sin dar tiempo a réplica Duo se aleja un poco caminando hacia atrás, sonríe más ampliamente y se da media vuelta comenzando a subir las escaleras muy contento mientras la mirada atónita de Heero lo sigue hasta que ya no se ve, el ojiazul suspira pesadamente, prácticamente se le estaba declarando a Duo pero el chico no había captado el mensaje, incluso le había dicho que era muy buen amigo, seguramente entrar al corazón de Duo como él lo deseaba iba a ser más difícil de lo que creía

Continuará...

Hola, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, desde que comencé el fic me vino a la mente la idea de que Heero pintara a Duo, seguramente era algo predecible aunque no sabía en que momento meter esa situación, pero les prometo que es algo que los acercará más, aún falta para que Duo se enamore de él pero ténganme paciencia y téngansela a él jejeje, no es fácil sacar una espina cuando está demasiado enterrada ¿no creen? Por los demás personajes los seguiré tomando en cuenta pero trataré de que Heero y Duo salgan más, últimamente me estaba enfocando mucho en Trowa, aún no sé si sacarlo de la historia a ésta altura o que se muera hasta el final, a ver como se dan las cosas, por la situación alterna de Traize y Wufei será un poco más lenta pero no dejaré de lado a ésta pareja, bueno, aquí le paro, espero sus comentarios y hasta el próximo capítulo, cuídense


	9. Una gran amistad

**Lo que el viento se llevó**

By Arashi Sorata

**Advertencia:** Éste capítulo tiene contenido NC-17 y un poco de violencia así como lenguaje que puede resultar ofensivo para algunas personas

Capítulo 8. Una gran amistad

Después de haber dejado al trenzado a pies del edificio donde vivía con Quatre, el ojiazul se había regresado a su departamento, estaba realmente extrañado, creía que Duo había entendido la indirecta de sus palabras pero al parecer también para eso era distraído, el chofer del taxi mira a Heero por el retrovisor y sonríe mientras lo observa, el ojiazul se encontraba de brazos cruzados mirando por la ventana a su costado

Chofer. ¿Se le fue la palomita maestro?

Heero. Mnh... algo así

Sin prestarle atención al hombre que manejaba el taxi Heero continúa mirando por la ventana, algunas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer y pronto aquello se vuelve una tormenta, estaban a mitad del verano así que esperaban más lluvias como ésta aunque el verano estaba por terminar para darle paso al triste otoño... al llegar a su destino el ojiazul paga al taxista y sale corriendo del auto ya que llovía a cantaros y enseguida entra a su departamento quitándose la chamarra que traía puesta, casi enseguida que entra el teléfono comienza a sonar y a paso tranquilo se acerca para contestar, se trataba de Trowa...

Al subir al departamento y entrar el rubio lo estaba esperando, Quatre se levanta y se acerca a Duo dándole un cariñoso abrazo, el trenzado sonríe y corresponde aunque no entiende porque tanto afecto

Duo. ¿Y eso?

Quatre. Te felicito

Duo. ¿Por qué acepté ser el modelo de Heero?

Quatre. ¡Claro! Leí la nota y le conté a Trowa ¿no importa?

Duo. No, no importa ¿pero por eso estas tan feliz?

Quatre. Claro que sí, te hace bien tratar de superarlo

Duo. Gracias

Quatre. ¿Le contarás lo de Traize?

Duo. No, eso nunca

Quatre. ¿No crees que merece saberlo?

Duo. Ni que fuéramos pareja, a ti te lo conté porque eres como mi hermanito

Sonrojado hasta las orejas Quatre agacha la cabeza mientras que Duo ríe abrazando ahora él al rubio, después Duo lo suelta

Quatre. Cenemos, prepare algo

Duo. ¿Cocinaste?

Quatre. Sí

El rubio sonreía complacido pero Duo estaba algo dudoso, su amigo no era muy buen cocinero después de todo aunque seguro estaba hecho con mucho amor...

Al día siguiente por la mañana Heero sale de su departamento para ir a la escuela, solo tenía clases de 9 a 12 del día, la primera clase era Literatura del siglo XIX, una materia que aunque no le gustaba mucho siempre lograba sacar buenas notas, la clase que era de dos horas dura apenas hora y media por lo que tiene un poco de tiempo libre y aprovecha para ir a la cafetería para estar solo, además que en la biblioteca solía aburrirse pronto, el ojiazul se sienta con su café americano y un par de galletas y agarra una revista de pintura de las tantas que había en las cafeterías de su escuela, en ese momento escucha su nombre de labios de una chica a la cual reconoce como Relena, el ojiazul voltea hacia la puerta y efectivamente era "su amiga" que contenta llega hasta la mesa y sin preguntar se sienta

Relena. Hola ¿cómo estas?

Heero. Bien... ¿qué haces aquí?

Relena. Recordé que hoy tienes dos clases y vine a invitarte al cine

Heero. ¿Al cine?

Relena. Sí, di que sí ¿si?

Heero suspira tranquilamente y bebe de su taza de café para después contestarle a la chica mientras la mira a los ojos

Heero. No puedo, estoy con un trabajo

Relena. ¿En serio? Que emoción ¿de qué se trata?

Heero. Una exposición que será en quince días, sobre desnudos

Relena. ¡Que padre¿ya tienes modelo?

Heero. Sí, Duo

La respuesta no es la que esperaba oír la chica y enseguida se sorprende, habría creído que se trataría de una chica y no de un chico, seguro que Heero tenía sus razones

Relena. ¿Y por qué Duo?

Heero. Es el apropiado

Relena. Ah... ya veo... ¿entonces vamos otro día?

Heero. Mnh... sí, seguro... debo irme

El ojiazul bebe el último sorbo y se pone de pie para retirarse a su próxima clase que sería en diez minutos, Relena lo ve marcharse sentada y agarra una de las galletas que tenía Heero para él y que no había terminado de comer

Relena. Y yo que quería decirle hoy que lo quiero

La rubia muerde la galleta completamente resignada, aunque Heero sabía de sus sentimientos ella aún no estaba enterada ni se lo había podido decir nunca... a las 6 con 30 de la tarde Duo se mete a bañar para arreglarse e ir con el amigo de Trowa para otra sesión de pintura, su rostro se tiñe de rojo al recordar que se había mostrado desnudo frente a él, aunque ya antes lo había visto sin ropa ésta vez era por voluntad propia, él jamás se había desnudado por voluntad propia frente a nadie que no fuera Traize, se sentía nervioso solo de recordarlo aunque confiaba en Heero y sabía que él no lo miraba con ojos sucios aunque desconocía la realidad de eso... Duo sale de bañarse y se arregla yéndose con el cabello suelto, lo traía mojado y además de todos modos lo debía desatar para posar... en su departamento Heero había terminado de asear toda la casa, no quería que el trenzado viera el desorden del día anterior y cuando termina se mete también a bañar para arreglarse, cuando termina de hacerlo saca todas las cosas que necesita para pintar y de una vez se prepara, a los pocos minutos que ha terminado de prepararse el timbre del departamento suena, Heero se pone un poco nervioso pero al abrir se muestra como si nada, aunque frente a él tenía a la criatura más hermosa del mundo, Duo se veía bastante bien recién bañado con el cabello suelto, se veía más sensual que de costumbre

Duo. Hola

Heero. Pasa

El ojivioleta entra tímido al departamento y Heero cierra la puerta dirigiéndose hacia la cocina para llevarle al chico un vaso con agua y cuando regresa a la sala se encuentra inesperadamente a un Duo ya desnudo por lo que impresionado tira ambos vasos con agua que portaba en sus manos cayendo estos al suelo y rompiéndose, Duo voltea enseguida asustado mirando los pedazos de vidrio y después mira a Heero sonrojándose de pies a cabeza

Duo. Perdón... ¿se supone que no me desnudara tan pronto?

Heero. No... te, preocupes

Nervioso el ojiazul intenta no mirar a Duo con el deseo que tanto le tenía y enseguida se agacha para juntar los pedazos de vidrio con la mano cortándose sin querer uno de sus dedos, enseguida Heero mira su cortada por la cual comienza a salir sangre, Duo la ve y asustado se acerca agachándose también con las piernas algo abiertas dejando ver a la perfección su miembro y los ojos de Heero enseguida se enfocan a él sonrojándose por completo, Duo agarra la mano cortada del ojiazul y la mira preocupado mientras ambos se ponen de pie lentamente

Duo. ¿Te duele?

Heero. No

Teniendo al hermoso Duo desnudo frente a él el dolor de la cortada era completamente nulo, su mirada estaba embelesada con ese hermoso cuerpo, Duo avanza hacia donde sabía que estaba el baño y Heero se deja guiar como un pequeño sin decir nada, solo miraba fijamente al chico que estaba tan preocupado con la cortada del ojiazul que no se daba cuenta de esas miradas, Duo dirige el dedo hacia el lavabo y abre la llave para enjuagar la herida mientras con la otra mano abre el espejo para sacar el desinfectante, gasa y una cinta curando a Heero de su pequeña herida mientras el ojiazul trataba de no mirar la entrepierna del ojivioleta pero por segundos no lo podía evitar

Duo. Ya está

Heero. Gracias

Duo sonríe amable a Heero quien estaba perdido en ese hermoso rostro que ahora le sonreía, el ojivioleta se da cuenta de la mirada fija pero sin tomárselo a mal solo se sonroja un poco y el ojiazul reacciona enseguida apartando su mano de Duo quien la sostenía

Heero. ¿Comenzamos?

Duo. Sí, perdón por asustarte

Heero. No me asustaste

Los dos salen del baño y se dirigen a la sala donde comenzarían a trabajar, Duo recuerda la pose del día anterior y la vuelve a tomar sin que Heero se lo tenga que recordar y enseguida el ojiazul continúa con el trabajo que tenía pendiente mientras la mente del ojivioleta comienza a navegar en los recuerdos que muchas veces le seguían atormentando

-- flashback --

No hacía mucho desde que habían dejado Santa Fe, Traize no quería que Duo tuviera limitaciones económicas y viviera cómodamente, por eso no le importaba dejar el Pueblo que los había visto nacer, recién habían llegado les había comenzado a ir bien, Traize rentaba una casa para los dos y tenía un buen trabajo, al principio todo iba muy bien, el esposo del trenzado lo trataba muy bien y procuraban mucho salir de paseo y Traize no reparaba en detalles pero meses después Traize había conseguido un ascenso en el trabajo por lo que sus responsabilidades se habían incrementado, con el paso del tiempo el estrés comenzaba a acumularse cada vez más y más, el ojiazul poco a poco estaba cambiando su carácter comenzando a imponer reglas absurdas en la casa, al principio Duo lo veía muy normal hasta que su esposo le estaba prohibiendo casi todo, cosas bastante absurdas como hablar con los vecinos, el trenzado no debía conversar con ellos y tampoco podía salir a la calle solo, ni siquiera para comprar la despensa, Traize solía hacer las compras o algunas veces solía llevar a Duo para que las hiciera él pero siempre a su lado, el ojivioleta no salía a ningún lado sin el consentimiento o la compañía de su esposo... pero un día todo lo había cambiado, aquel día desde el cual el matrimonio Kushrenada-Maxwell había perdido el encanto

Traize. Ya llegué

Duo. Ahorita voy

Con su gran sonrisa de siempre Duo sale de la cocina con el delantal puesto y una palilla en mano, estaba preparando la cena cuando había escuchado a su esposo llegar, el trenzado se acerca a él y le da un beso en los labios

Duo. ¿Cómo te fue amor?

Traize. Mal

Fastidiado Traize se sienta en uno de los muebles de la sala cuando llega a ella y se quita los zapatos, preocupado Duo se sienta a su lado mirándolo atentamente, su delicada mano sujeta tiernamente la barbilla de su esposo y le hace mirarle regalándole una hermosa sonrisa, Traize también le sonríe y agarra aquella mano para besarla recargando después su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo, Duo le besa el cabello y cierra sus ojos

Traize. Me quiero largar de ésta porquería de ciudad

Duo. Pero nos va bien

Traize. Pero ya no soporto tanta presión

Duo. Entonces vayámonos

Traize levanta su cabeza del pecho del trenzado y lo mira atentamente a los ojos

Duo. ¿Qué sucede?

Traize. ¿Aún me amas?

Duo. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? claro que te amo... te adoro, eres todo para mí

Contento Traize abraza cariñosamente a Duo haciéndolo tirar al suelo la palilla de cocina que poseía en su mano y lo tumba sobre el sillón comenzando a besarle el cuello, el trenzado sonríe y con fuerza aprieta la espalda de su esposo que comenzaba a mordisquear levemente la piel suave del ojivioleta, el rojo comienza a adornar el rostro del trenzado mientras Traize comienza a quitarle el delantal desatando los nudos a su espalda

Duo. Espera... aquí no

El cuerpo delgado del trenzado temblaba levemente, hacía semanas que su esposo no le hacía el amor y ahora estaba más apasionado que de costumbre, se notaba como había estado necesitado de amor durante muchos días, hasta parecía un poco brusco al quitarle la ropa... Traize desnuda por completo a Duo en el sillón besándolo con pasión sin hacer caso a las peticiones de su esposo para que se fueran a la habitación, el trenzado se sentía más cómodo ahí ya que la ventana de la sala no tenía la cortina recorrida y aunque había mucha distancia entre la calle y ellos le avergonzaba que pudieran verlos, Traize más que disfrutar de la piel de Duo necesitaba besarla, lamerla, dejarle esas pequeñas pero profundas marcas al succionar fuertemente al ir besando, las mejillas blancas del ojivioleta estaban teñidas por completo del rojo jadeando al sentir aquellos besos

Duo. Aquí no... por f... agh!

Un gemido placentero se escapa por la boca de Duo al sentir la boca de Traize alrededor de su miembro, lamiendo, disfrutando completamente de él causándole a su esposo miles de sensaciones placenteras, Duo abre los ojos excitado mirando el rostro de Traize al lamerlo y con fuerza aprieta la tela del mueble mordiéndose los labios, el ojiazul deja el miembro del trenzado y sube a besos por aquel hermoso cuerpo apoderándose duramente de los labios de Duo dejándolos lastimados y nuevamente ataca su cuello con besos mientras se desabrocha los pantalones y baja el cierre

Duo. Espera...

Sin escuchar palabra alguna Traize agarra las piernas de Duo y las separa fieramente acomodándose entre estas para penetrarlo, el trenzado completamente rojo de sus mejillas enfoca su mirada hacia el miembro de su esposo viendo como poco a poco se introduce en él hasta que los testículos choquen con su trasero, Duo cierra fuerte sus ojos unos segundos antes de que las embestidas de Traize comiencen las cuales desde el principio eran rápidas y algo fuertes, los ojos de Duo tenían algunas lágrimas luchando por salir

Duo. Despacio... duele... me duele

Aquellas lágrimas encuentran pronto su camino deslizándose por las mejillas del trenzado y Traize ni siquiera las nota, él solo estaba pensando en su placer y en nada más, quería despejarse de ese horrible día de trabajo en esa horrible ciudad mientras que el trenzado gemía y chillaba entre pequeños gritillos mirando el rostro frío e indiferente de su esposo, nunca lo había tratado como simple objeto de placer y eso lo estaba haciendo sentir miserable, Traize se abalanza hacia Duo al tiempo que atrae el cuerpo del trenzado jalándolo de las piernas con sus manos cuando siente que comienza a derramarse y cae encima de su sudado cuerpo cuando se siente terminar, ambos respiran agitados hasta que se normalizan sus respiraciones, Traize sale de Duo y se levanta dejándolo tirado en el sillón mientras él se aleja para meterse a bañar, el trenzado se queda mirando el techo por un largo tiempo hasta que se cubre el rostro con ambos brazos llorando en silencio... al salirse de bañar Traize va a la cocina y ve a un Duo ya vestido terminando de hacer la cena, el ojiazl sonríe desde la puerta mientras lo observa y después se acera rodeándole la cintura por detrás depositando un beso en el cuello de Duo, el trenzado sonríe obligado y se mueve para que su esposo lo suelte pero Traize aprieta más el cuerpo de su esposo contra el suyo

Duo. Estas raro

Traize. ¿Por qué?

Duo. Como me hiciste el amor, te sentí violento

Traize deposita otro beso en el cuello del trenzado antes de separarse de él y hacerlo voltear para tenerlo frente a frente, los ojos del ojivioleta se ven tristes mientras que los de su esposo estaban un poco furiosos, Traize lo agarra con fuerza de los hombros mirando esos hermosos ojos violetas, Duo desvía su mirada unos segundos antes de contestarle la mirada

Traize. ¿No te gusto¡contesta!

Duo. No me grites Traize... además no dije eso

Traize. Nunca más vuelvas a decirme que me sientes distinto

Apesadumbrado Traize suelta a Duo y recarga su cabeza sobre el pecho del trenzado quien le da un beso sobre el cabello agarrándole la cabeza y sonriendo después

Duo. No mi amor

Con sus delicadas manos Duo acaricia los sedosos cabellos de Traize quien levanta después su cabeza mientras las miradas de ambos se estudian a la otra, Duo sonríe ampliamente al ojiazul y él con la pasión de antes se acerca a Duo y comienza a besarlo con pasión haciéndolo caminar hacia atrás hasta que topan con el refrigerador, Traize abraza con fuerza la cintura del chico y lo levanta un poco mientras que Duo lo agarra de la cabeza revolviendo con locura sus cabellos al mismo tiempo que la boca del mayor ataca con pasión la suave piel sobre el cuello

Duo. Traize...

El trenzado apretaba con fuerza la espalda ancha de su esposo gimiendo levemente ante los besos y la pasión demostrada por él pero aunque estaba comenzando a excitarse Duo no quería hacerlo en la cocina e intenta apartarlo pero Traize lo empuja golpeándolo en la espalda contra el refrigerador a lo que Duo se queja pero él continúa besando su cuello con pasión comenzando a bajar sus manos para desabrocharle los pantalones, Duo abre sus ojos y otra vez intenta apartar a Traize, esta vez él deja de besarle el cuello y lo mira duramente a los ojos

Traize. ¿Qué quieres?

Duo. Vamos al cuarto

Traize. No... aquí

Otra vez Traize insiste en hacerlo en la cocina volviendo a besar con pasión el cuello de Duo dejándole marcas nuevas, a Duo le dolían mucho pero intentaba quejarse lo menos posible, el ojiazul pone sus manos en el pecho de su esposo y agarra esa parte de camisa atrayendo el cuerpo del trenzado hacia el suyo y lo lleva hasta la mesa donde lo voltea bruscamente y agarrándolo de la trenza lo empuja hacia abajo apoyando la cabeza del chico sobre la mesa, Duo pone sus manos y se agarra de ésta

Duo. ¡Traize!

El trenzado estaba confundido, eso jamás había pasado, su esposo solía ser muy tierno con él, siempre lo habían hecho en la habitación y ahora parecía loco queriendo hacerlo por cualquier rincón de la casa, podía llamarle mojigato pero a él eso no le gustaba, prefería la cama

Duo. Espera Traize...

Traize. ¡Deja de quejarte!

Completamente exasperado y en un loco arrebato de ira Traize agarra a Duo del cabello y agarrando éste con fuerza levanta al chico de la mesa y acerca su rostro al suyo, el trenzado estaba muy asustado, nunca antes su esposo le había gritado de esa forma y tampoco tratado así, parecía como sí ese no fuera Traize, aún muy enojado y desquiciado Traize le propina una fuerte bofetada a Duo quien grita al sentir el golpe, el ojiazul aún le sostenía el cabello con la mano izquierda y el trenzado había girado su cabeza al sentir el impacto saliendo enseguida un par de lágrimas de sus ojos estando estos completamente abiertos

Duo. Me... me pegaste

Aturdido y sin entender el porque lo había golpeado Traize suelta enseguida a Duo abriendo sus ojos completamente por la sorpresa mirando los ojos llorosos del trenzado que no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, el ojiazul se mira la mano la cual temblaba notoriamente y sin atreverse a mirar de nuevo los ojos violetas se va corriendo hasta salir de la casa sin rumbo, el cuerpo de Duo también tiembla y su mano se acaricia la mejilla dejándose caer al suelo de rodillas

Duo. ¿Por qué mi amor?

El trenzado comienza a llorar tristemente sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho, algo le decía que ya jamás iba a ver al Traize de antes

-- flashback --

Heero no lo había notado pero por las mejillas de Duo comenzaban a salir algunas lágrimas, el ojiazul estaba enfocado en afinar algunos detalles de su boceto antes de comenzar a echar la pintura por lo que no se había dado cuenta de aquellas lágrimas pero el chico las derramaba mientras recordaba episodios de su vida al lado de Traize...

Después de clases Quatre invita a Trowa a su departamento pues sabía que su amigo iba a estar en esos momentos con el amigo del ojiverde, ambos estaban conversando en la sala, el ojiverde trataba de actuar lo más natural posible, como si todo en su vida fuese tranquilo, sin nada en que preocuparse, Quatre le contaba alegremente su día en el consultorio y Trowa escuchaba contento, le encantaba ver esas sonrisas en su novio, aquellas eran las que lo mantenían con vida... la conversación se termina dejando un agradable silencio entre los dos, Quatre bebía su jugo mirando tranquilo al frente, los dos estaban sentados en el sillón, el brazo de Trowa rodeaba la espalda de su chico dejando apoyada su mano en el hombro del otro extremo del cuerpo del rubio, a su vez Trowa lo miraba tiernamente, viendo cada detalle de su rostro, aquel hermoso rostro por el que aún deseaba seguir vivo. La mano del ojiverde agarra el vaso con jugo y se lo quita a Quatre de las manos, el rubio voltea a verle y le sonríe, Trowa se inclina hacia delante y lo deposita sobre la mesa volviendo a recargarse en el sillón, su mano aún rodeaba los hombros del rubio y la mano que antes tenía el jugo agarra la barbilla de Quatre y atrae su rostro regalándose ambos un tierno beso, un beso como nunca antes se habían dado, el rubio nota en aquel algo extraño pero no comenta nada, solamente respondía al beso haciéndolo lentamente disfrutando de toda la dulzura que la boca del ojiverde le regalaba, al separarse ambos se miran profundamente a los ojos

Trowa. Te amo demasiado, no sabes cuanto

Quatre. Trowa...

Trowa. Eres como mi ángel y yo siempre estaré contigo

Con tristeza y dulzura a la vez Trowa abraza delicadamente a Quatre haciéndole sentir un fuerte estremecimiento, algo que jamás había experimentado y por alguna razón se sentía fuertemente angustiado

Quatre. ¿Por qué me dices eso?

Trowa. Porque no importa lo que suceda, siempre te amaré

El cuerpo de Quatre se debilita un poco al escuchar aquellas palabras, nuevamente sentía a Trowa lejos de él; sus manos blancas abrazan afligido a su novio apretándole la espalda

Quatre. Yo también te amaré siempre

Trowa sonríe al escuchar las dulces palabras de su novio y lo separa un poco de él para después darle otro tierno beso que Quatre responde con dulzura...

Las lágrimas de Duo continuaban saliendo sin control, Heero continuaba demasiado concentrado en el boceto, se había olvidado por algunos momentos que tenía un hermoso cuerpo desnudo frente a él y mejor era así porque no quería después hacer algo de lo cual pudiera arrepentirse

Heero. Creo que...

Después de una hora de no haber volteado a ver a Duo, el ojiazul voltea para decirle que puede descansar un poco de la posición pero se sorprende al ver al trenzado llorando y también se preocupa acercándose a él dejando su lápiz en el caballete, el ojivioleta se da cuenta de eso y enseguida comienza a secarse las lágrimas bajando la cabeza avergonzado, Heero lo mira fijamente y lleva su mano a la barbilla de Duo levantándole el rostro a lo que el chico ojivioleta se sonroja completamente

Heero. ¿Qué tienes?

Duo. Nada...

Heero. Cuéntamelo... ¿es por ese?

Los ojos violetas se desvían cuando escucha la pregunta y Heero frunce el ceño bastante enojado ¿qué tanto le había hecho el tal estúpido Traize para que Duo siempre llorara después de recordarlo? No sabía nada del pasado del trenzado y no conocía al susodicho Traize pero lo que si sabía es que lo detestaba con el alma... el ojiazul mueve la cabeza de Duo y él nuevamente le mira a los ojos aún con el sonrojo en sus mejillas

Duo. No vale la pena

Heero. Lo vale... porque me importas

Duo abre sus ojos sorprendido por las palabras y su sonrojo se hace más intenso mientras la mirada fija de Heero buscaba la respuesta en sus ojos violetas

Duo. Heero...

Heero. No quiero verte llorar... no lo soporto

El ojiazul se agacha y se coloca de rodillas a un lado de Duo sin soltarle la barbilla mientras es observado fijamente por el ojivioleta, el de cabello largo sonríe tiernamente y se seca algunas lágrimas con el dedo índice acercándose después a Heero dándole un fuerte abrazo, el ojiazul sonríe porque el chico le ha abrazado y también le abraza, Duo seguía acostado en el sillón y Heero de rodillas al lado del mueble, ni siquiera sentía deseos de mirarle la entrepierna al chico como antes, en esos momentos sentir el abrazo del chico era mucho más placentero... momentos después se sueltan y Duo vuelve a secarse algunas lágrimas, Heero estira su mano hacia el chico y le acaricia la mejilla derecha mirándolo a los ojos y poco después se toma el atrevimiento de atraer su rostro hacia el suyo y darle un pequeño y tierno beso en la mejilla a lo que Duo se sonroja completamente llevándose después su mano hacia la mejilla besada soltando Heero después la mejilla de Duo que tenía acariciada

Duo. ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?

Ni siquiera Heero tenía respuesta a eso, es cierto que Duo le provocaba deseo, ternura y hasta cierto punto un poco de lástima, era un chico bastante ingenuo y sensual aunque no estuviera consciente de ello, además a diferencia de Trowa él no solía ser amable con nadie, ni siquiera con Quatre a quien ya tenía meses de conocerlo, Duo le gustaba, eso era muy cierto ¿pero acaso lo quería o se estaba enamorando de él?... Heero no contesta a la pregunta de su modelo, tan solo le coloca una mano sobre la cabeza y acaricia algunas cabellos del chico para después volverse a sentar en su silla, Duo sonríe contento y vuelve a tomar esa pose aunque por alguna extraña razón ese intenso rubor en sus mejillas aún no era capaz de desaparecer...

Ambas bocas estaban unidas en un cálido, tierno y excitante profundo beso mientras ambos chicos avanzaban lentamente hacia la habitación mayor de ese pequeño departamento, las manos blancas revolvían suavemente los cabellos castaños de la persona que más amaba en la vida mientras él estaba poseso de la delgada cintura del rubio, al entrar a la habitación el ojiverde empuja la puerta con el pie pero ésta no alcanza a cerrarse y ambos llegan hasta los pies de la cama, sus bocas se separan por algunos segundos, los labios del mayor comienzan a explorar el blanco y suave cuello de su novio y él gime despacito de forma placentera alcanzando a susurrar algo entre suspiros

Quatre. Duo... regresará pronto

El amigo del ojiazul sonríe encima de la piel de su novio dejando de besarlo volviendo a apoderarse de la dulce boca del chico comenzando a acostarle en la cama cayendo delicadamente sobre él, Quatre jadea al sentir el peso del cuerpo sobre él pero ambos no abandonan sus bocas comenzando a acariciarse mutuamente mientras las manos de Trowa alternaban esos movimientos con los que le ayudaban a quitarle al rubio las ataduras a su cuerpo (la ropa, no piensen que lo amarró ¬ ¬)

Quatre. Pero Duo...

Trowa. Ssht... no digas más mi amor

En contra de lo que le pedía Quatre el ojiverde termina de quitarle completamente la ropa dejando al descubierto el hermoso cuerpo que tenía su novio, Trowa sonríe tiernamente y acaricia un poco de los cabellos dorados bajando después su rostro al pecho del chico comenzando a besarlo pasando delicadamente su boca por los pezones tomándolos con ella y darle suaves masajes a lo que Quatre respondía con placenteros gemidos...

No tenían mucho de estar ocupados con el cuadro pero Duo ya se veía cansado, él no decía nada pero Heero se daba cuenta perfectamente por lo que deja de afinar los detalles del boceto y deja su lápiz para ponerse de pie, Duo lo mira fijamente

Duo. ¿Qué pasa?

Heero. Creo que es todo por hoy, te llevo a casa

Duo. ¿Qué hora es?

Heero. Casi las nueve

Duo. Es temprano

Heero. Pero Quatre se puede preocupar

Duo. Tienes razón

Abandonando la pose el ojivioleta se estira sentado en el sillón y después hace algunos movimientos para desentumirse mientras Heero guardaba sus cosas, Duo se pone de pie y agarra la ropa para vestirse dándole la espalda al ojiazul, ya no había nada que no le hubiera visto pero Duo se seguía avergonzando un poco, Heero no puede evitar la tentación y voltea a verle el trasero, Heero se regaña así mismo pero no puede evitar volver a verlo dándose cuenta de algo en particular, el trenzado tenía algunas marcas que antes no había visto, aún tenía la piel ligeramente amoratada pero debajo de esas marcas tenía otras, parecía como si le hubieran arañado, tenía lo que parecían vestigios de uñas enterradas y eso le hace pensar en una idea horrible pero que pronto descarta, no quería especular nada pero si aquello que llegó a pensar por algunos segundos se volviera cierto no dudaría en cobrarle a Traize en nombre de Duo...

Sus delicadas manos acariciaban la espalda amplia de su novio que procuraba embestirlo lentamente, con dulzura y a la vez pasión mientras se hundían en un profundo beso lleno de amor, las piernas abiertas de Quatre rodeaban la cadera delgada del ojiverde mientras sus pies se deslizaban por las sábanas, Trowa toma con delicadeza la espalda de Quatre y lo levanta sentándose a su vez en el acto quedando los dos sentados en la cama, sin salirse de él ambos se miran a los ojos profesándose su amor en aquella profunda mirada, las manos del más alto toman delicadamente los cabellos dorados del más pequeño y lo atrae hacia él en un movimiento suave comenzando a besarle el cuello y a la vez la boca del rubio besa con ternura el hombro de Trowa comenzando a moverse de arriba hacia abajo con lentitud, ambos gemían sobre la piel del otro...

El taxi llega pronto hasta la colonia donde vivían el trenzado y el rubio, ésta vez Heero se despide de Duo desde el taxi dándose un beso en la mejilla, con una gran sonrisa Duo se despide del ojiazul desde afuera del taxi mientras éste comienza a marcharse, el trenzado suspira y saca de la bolsa de su pantalón la llave del departamento comenzando a subir las escaleras... el ojivioleta abre la puerta del departamento y entra cerrándola después, Duo va a decir en voz alta a su amigo que ya ha llegado pero alcanza a escuchar algo extraño, el trenzado camina hacia donde estaban las dos habitaciones viendo que la puerta del cuarto de Quatre ésta algo abierta y desde aquella distancia observa como su amigo y su novio estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales, el rostro completo de Duo explota en rojo cuando ve aquella hermosa imagen y su cuerpo se petrifica completamente no dejándole apartar su mirada de esos dos, algo había de maravilloso en lo que veía ¿acaso eso era amor? Había estado acostumbrado al sexo con Traize y éste jamás le tocaba como en esos momentos veía que ambos chicos se tocaban, jamás le había besado como ellos estaban haciéndolo, las manos delgadas de Trowa se deslizaban por la piel blanca y hermosa de Quatre que gemía lenta y placenteramente aún moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo sintiendo las profundas penetraciones del miembro de su novio que llegaba hasta lo más profundo de sí regalándole un placer exquisito, el rubio estaba por llegar a la cima del placer, para Duo era como verlo en cámara lenta, los gemidos sonoros de ambos amantes le hacían perder el sentido, como si la sola imagen de verdaderos amantes haciéndose el amor fuera solo un espejismo de aquello que él tanto había anhelado, unas lágrimas traicioneras comienzan a inundarle las mejillas y con angustia Duo se tapa la boca con una de sus manos mientras su cuerpo tiembla por completo, el sonido de ambos gemidos de los amantes que habían llegado hasta el orgasmo se escucha por el departamento, Duo se lleva la otra mano hacia el pecho y se va de ahí encerrándose en su habitación pero ni Trowa ni Quatre se dan cuenta de que el chico ya había llegado, el ojiverde acaricia la mejilla de su ángel y la besa con ternura, ambos cuerpos cansados se desvanecen sobre las suaves sábanas y Quatre se abraza de la cintura de su novio cerrando sus ojos para quedarse dormido segundos después, Trowa sonríe triste y alegre a la vez besando los cabellos bañados en sudor de su chico

Trowa. Mi hermoso ángel... por favor perdóname

El ojiverde aprieta necesitadamente el cuerpo de Quatre contra el suyo cerrando también sus ojos por los cuales se deslizan un par de lágrimas, sabía que estaba siendo injusto y egoísta al no contarle sobre su enfermedad pero no quería atormentarle el alma con aquella noticia, quería hacerlo feliz hasta el último segundo de vida que le quedara...

El afligido corazón del trenzado se desahoga sobre aquella cama, nunca lo había pensado pero tal vez él nunca había estado enamorado de Traize, todo había sido un juego tonto de su corazón por creer que aquella persona con la que se casaba era lo más importante en su vida, a los once años su mamá le había dicho que debía casarse con el hijo del viejo Kushrenada cuando cumpliera 20 años y él 15, ese era su deber hacia su familia y desde el comienzo se había preparado para recibir en su corazón a aquel que sería su esposo, después de la primera cita se habían dado su primer beso, a él jamás nadie le había besado y tampoco tocado como su futuro marido lo había hecho y después de la boda todo lo que había hecho con él y para él no era más que por obligación "porque así debían de ser las cosas" estar con él, comprenderlo, acompañarlo, servirlo, complacerlo, todo era solo parte del mecanismo para el cual había sido entrenado mentalmente pero ¿cuándo en su vida había hecho algo por él mismo¿deseándolo con todas sus fuerzas? No lo sabía hasta esa noche, la noche en que había visto lo que era realmente hacer el amor, y no se refería al amor solo físico, sino a aquel que se hace con las miradas, con besos, con caricias, entregar el alma y el corazón, no solo el cuerpo como siempre lo había vivido con Traize, ahora él también quería encontrar el amor...

Temprano por la mañana Quatre comienza a abrir sus ojos lentamente encontrando la más hermosa de las figuras, su Trowa estaba a un lado de él dormido como bebé, se veía tierno y hermoso como siempre, el rubio sonríe lindamente y lleva sus labios hacia los de su novio rozándolos en una caricia suave, el ojiverde sonríe al sentir los labios y abre los ojos poco a poco, ya había despertado hace algunos minutos pero aún tenía los ojos cerrados, al tenerlos por completo abiertos mira a Quatre y también le regala un ligerito beso llevando su mano hacia la mejilla rosada de su chico

Quatre. Buenos días dormilón

Trowa. ¿Cómo amaneciste¬

Quatre. Más enamorado que ayer

Trowa sonríe ante el comentario tonto de Quatre y le regala un tierno beso en los labios, el rubio se separa regalándole una gran sonrisa al ojiverde y se pone de pie para cambiarse, Trowa lo mira desde la cama sin dejar de sonreír hasta que se sobresalta cuando Quatre de repente grita

Quatre. ¡Duo! ni siquiera sé si vino a dormir

Asustado el rubio sale de la habitación encontrándose con su amigo que estaba preparando el desayuno en la cocina, un olor exquisito inundaba la casa, el trenzado ve a su amigo salir de la habitación y le sonríe

Duo. ¿Cómo amaneciste?... aparte de desnudo

El ojivioleta se ríe tontamente y Quatre apenado voltea hacia abajo dándose cuenta que estaba completamente desnudo y por el susto no se había dado cuenta, Quatre se preocupa y se lleva ambas manos a la entrepierna y se va corriendo, Duo se ríe por lo bajo y sigue cocinando mientras tararea una canción... cambiados Trowa y Quatre salen de la habitación para desayunar, el rubio estaba completamente rojo, Duo ya sabía que ellos sí tenían relaciones sexuales, incluso se lo había contado con anterioridad pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse apenado, en cambio Trowa estaba de lo más normal

Trowa. Debo irme, seguro mi tía me regaña por no llegar a dormir

Quatre. Esta bien, cuídate amor

Trowa asiente y se acerca a Quatre dándole un beso tierno y largo a su novio en los labios, Duo sonríe pero se voltea hacia otro lado, Trowa se separa y se acerca a Duo regalándole un beso en la mejilla y después se va quedando entre los amigos un silencio algo penoso, el trenzado mira sonriente a su amigo quien estaba con el color rojo subido al rostro, se acerca sigilosamente a él y le susurra al oído

Duo. Eres un pervertidillo

Sonriendo como tonto Duo se levanta a la cocina por leche mientras que Quatre se sonroja aún más, también yendo a la cocina

Quatre. ¿Nos viste?

Duo no responde, tan solo le cierra un ojo a su amigo y se sirve la leche para regresar después a su asiento, Quatre estaba muy avergonzado, demasiado, y también le sigue a la mesa

Quatre. Dime

Duo. Sí... los vi, dejaron la puerta abierta

Quatre. Que pena que pena que pena

El rubio agitaba avergonzado su cabeza mientras se colocaba las manos sobre las mejillas y el trenzado sonreía divertido hasta que se pone algo serio mirando su vaso con leche, Quatre también se enseria mirándolo

Duo. Quatre, cuando tú... cuando tú lo haces con Trowa ¿qué sientes?

Haciendo gala de sus buenos glóbulos rojos Quatre vuelve a sonrojarse, ésta vez su mirada se vuelve tierna mientras mira como al vacío y una sonrisa dulce aparece en sus labios

Quatre. Es como... como si pudiera tocar el cielo con mis manos

Los amigos voltean a verse y Duo queda completamente maravillado al escuchar tales palabras ¿sería que alguna vez él iba a poder tocar el cielo con sus manos? El trenzado sonríe al rubio y bebe de su leche

Quatre. Bien, ya se me hizo tarde

Duo. Cuídate

Quatre. Si

Sonriendo alegre Quatre se levanta de la silla y se acerca a Duo dándole un beso en la frente, el trenzado lo mira un poco sorprendido y el rubio le sonríe acariciando algunos cabellos sobre su cabeza

Quatre. Estoy seguro que encontrarás a alguien que te ame tanto como mereces

Duo. Yo... gracias

Sonrojándose levemente Duo sonríe entrecerrando los ojos y Quatre baja su mano caminando después hacia la puerta y cuando la abre mira a su amigo desde ahí, el trenzado miraba hacia abajo

Quatre. Y también estoy seguro que sabrás abrirle tu corazón

Las palabras no alcanzan a ser escuchadas por Duo quien seguía ensimismado con el rojo sobre su rostro mientras que Quatre sale del departamento también con una amplia sonrisa...

Al caer la tarde Trowa entra a la escuela, su tía se oponía a que estuviera asistiendo por lo pronto pero él no quería estar encerrado, quería vivir su vida como normalmente lo hacía, al dar las cuatro de la tarde Quatre sale temprano de su clase y llama a su novio para que se vean en la escuela, sabía que a esa hora el ojiverde no tenía ninguna clase. La pareja se ve en una de las cafeterías donde beben algo que café mientras conversan mientras que en otra de las mesas del lugar dos chicos les miraban, también bebían un café

Erick. Ese estúpido de Winner me las tiene que pagar

Ralph. Ya sabes lo que piensa Trant de eso

Erick. A la chingada con Trant, me vale madre

Ralph. ¿Y que piensas hacerle?

Erick. Lo que le prometí, me debe una mamada

La mirada de Erick era intensa mientras miraba al rubio y pronunciaba aquellas horribles palabras, Ralph emite una sonrisa y bebe de su café sin dejar de ver al rubio en la otra mesa

Ralph. ¿Te lo vas a violar?

Erick. ¿Cómo crees? Yo no jodo traseros de hombre

Ralph. Pero él es bonito

Erick. Yo quiero mi mamada, si tú lo quieres violar eres libre ¿entonces qué¿me ayudas?

Ralph. Sí, tú di cuando

Erick. ¿Y si hacemos que Trowa vea?

Ralph. Pero él es de cuidado

Erick. Tienes razón, yo investigaré los horarios de clase de Trowa y de Winner

Ralph. Hecho

Ambos chicos sonríen maliciosamente, Erick no dejaba de mirar a Quatre mientras se relame los labios, Ralph también lo miraba intensamente... mientras que en otra mesa cercana a donde estaban los dos sujetos una chica había escuchado todo y estaba algo asustada, conocía a esos dos como eran de ruines pero también les tenía miedo, no sabía si decirle a Quatre sobre lo que habían hablado esos dos o mantenerse alejada de la situación para protegerse a sí misma...

Las clases de Heero no eran largas y además su horario de clases era muy flexible por lo que siempre salía temprano de clases, el ojiazul regresa a su departamento llevándose una gran sorpresa cuando ve al trenzado sentado sobre la escalera afuera del departamento, parecía que Duo se había quedado dormido porque mantenía la cabeza agachada sobre sus rodillas, Heero se acerca y lo sacude un poco pero él no contesta, el ojiazul sonríe y le acaricia los cabellos, se aleja y abre la puerta de su departamento, después regresa hacia el chico y con cuidado lo toma entre sus brazos para llevarlo adentro dirigiéndolo directamente hacia su recámara, seguro que ahí descansaría mejor que en el sillón, Heero regresa para cerrar la puerta y después vuelve a su habitación donde observa a Duo dormir, el ojiazul sonríe y se acerca a él, se sienta en la cama a su lado y le acaricia tiernamente la mejilla, el trenzado se mueve un poco al sentir la cálida mano... habían pasado algunos minutos y Heero continuaba mirando a Duo, cada segundo que pasaba lo encontraba más hermoso, de pronto el semblante del trenzado cambia cuando sus cejas se fruncen pero no con enojo, más bien parecía tristeza, el trenzado comenzaba a recordar en sueños

-- Sueño --

Tenían más de medio año viviendo en aquella nueva ciudad, Traize ya no era el mismo, estaba comenzando su vicio por la bebida y estaba comenzando su relación con Wufei aunque Duo la ignoraba por completo. Ese día había trabajado horas extras por lo que estaba muy cansado, Duo estaba como siempre encerrado en casa esperando la llegada de su esposo, lo esperaba con miedo y preocupación, si Traize llegaba de buen humor no había problema pues se comportaba cariñoso con él, si llegaba de mal humor mal le iba porque se desquiciaba por cualquier cosa y solía golpearlo pero si llegaba borracho no solo lo golpeaba, también lo violaba y humillaba verbalmente, por eso cada vez que llegaba el anochecer y Traize estaba por llegar, Duo se mostraba ansioso e inquieto, cada día vivía una angustia terrible al no saber que cara le iba a mostrar Traize, como extrañaba al hombre con el que se había casado, al menos no era tan infeliz.. la puerta de la casa se abre y Duo esperándolo como siempre desde la ventana se asoma con miedo, Traize se quita los zapatos a la entrada y con la mirada busca a Duo encontrándolo en la sala asomando su cabeza hacia la entrada de la casa, la mirada azulada lo mira fríamente

Traize. ¿Esperabas a alguien más o qué?

Duo. No... no yo...

Traize. No pongas esa maldita cara de estúpido

Duo. Sí

Con fastidio Traize se acerca hacia la cocina y se sienta en la mesa esperando a que su esposo le sirva de comer, Duo entiende la orden y se va rápido a la cocina, no quería que su marido se desesperara más y se pusiera todavía de más mal humor porque a lo que veía Traize estaba muy molesto; el trenzado sirve la comida en el plato y también sirve un vaso de agua para llevárselos a su esposo, Traize lo mira llegar y sonríe

Traize. Así me gusta, rápido, tengo mucha hambre

El ojiazul le sonríe a su marido quien le corresponde pero con una sonrisa algo falsa mientras deposita el plato y el vaso sobre la mesa, Traize lo mira unos segundos y estira su mano tomándolo de la cintura para atraerlo hacia él logrando sentarlo sobre sus rodillas dándole un beso en la mejilla, Duo estaba algo tímido

Traize. Estas preciosísimo como siempre

Olvidándose de su comida Traize comienza a besar el cuello de Duo mientras le va desatando la trenza dejando pronto caer aquel cabello sobre la espalda, el ojivioleta cerraba los ojos sintiendo aquellos cálidos besos hasta que Traize deja de besarlo y él abre sus ojos

Traize. Dame de comer

Duo. Ay Traize, que niño eres

Los dos sonríen ante el comentario y tomando el tenedor Duo agarra de la carne que había preparado y se la da a su esposo en la boca, el ojivioleta estaba ya un poco más tranquilo, parecía que su esposo ya no estaba tan enojado, Duo estaba feliz, esa noche no iba a recibir insultos y golpes de su marido pero su esperanza se derrumba cuando sin querer pica a Traize con el tenedor en los labios, al sentir el pico de éste Traize grita y por instinto avienta a Duo que cae sentado en el suelo mirándolo asustado, el ojiazul se agarraba la boca

Traize. ¡Eres un imbécil, nada haces bien!

Enojado Traize se acerca a Duo y se agacha tomándolo con fuerza de la tela de la camisa poniéndolo pronto de pie dándole un fuerte jalón quedando sus rostros muy cerca

Duo. Per... perdóname

El cuerpo de Duo temblaba por completo, los ojos de loco de su esposo le daban mucho miedo, en cambio Traize estaba bastante molesto y con fuerza lo avienta hacia el suelo haciéndolo gritar al sentir el golpe en su trasero

Traize. Te dolió ¿verdad¡pues a mi también me dolió imbécil!

Completamente desquiciado Traize se acerca a Duo y se agacha apoyándose en una de sus rodillas dándole fuertemente y sin aviso una bofetada que lo hace acostarse en un costado, el trenzado comienza a derramar unas lágrimas sujetándose la mejilla

Duo. No... por favor

Traize. Te voy a enseñar...

Duo. ¡Noooo, ya basta¡No me pegues¡Ya no!

Los ojos de Traize se abren sorprendidos cuando ve a su esposo llorando asustado con el cuerpo temblándole como gelatina, Duo apretaba con fuerza sus ojos

Traize. Cállate pues

Duo no podía evitar llorar fuertemente, estaba asustado, sentía que algún día Traize lo iba a terminar matando, estaba completamente aterrado pero su fuerte lloriqueo solo hace que el ojiazul comience a ponerse cada vez más furioso, no soportaba los llantos

Traize. ¡Te dije que te calles!

Perdiendo otra vez el control Traize se agacha y toma a Duo fuertemente de los cabellos comenzando a mover la cabeza de éste de forma violenta azotando después su puño contra la cara de Duo que grita adolorido al sentir el golpe y sin poder dejar de llorar

Traize. ¡Que te calles imbécil!

Alterado porque Duo no le hace caso Traize se pone de pie y se comienza a quitar el cinto, Duo voltea a verlo, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos mientras que los de Traize eran muy fríos, el ojiazul dobla el cinto a la mitad y con mucha fuerza azota una vez en el estómago, Duo grita fuerte cuando lo siente y se dobla para agarrarse el estómago, Traize aprovecha su posición y comienza a golpearlo repetidas veces en la espalda y en las costillas, cada vez sus gritos eran más fuertes y entre más gritaba Duo, Traize azotaba con más fuerza, la ropa de Duo comenzaba a romperse y su piel a abrirse comenzando a salir sangre pero el ojiazul no se detenía, ese día su jefe le había asignado más trabajo del que pudiera atender y Wufei iba hacer un viaje que iba a durar medio mes, eso lo tenía muy frustrado, no se podía detener, el ojivioleta se agarraba con fuerza los oídos sintiendo solamente el dolor de los golpes, no quería oírlos y tampoco quería oír sus gritos, tal vez si cerraba fuertemente los ojos y se tapaba los oídos podía sentirse en paz, su cuerpo se sentía adolorido y húmedo, de pronto deja de sentir los golpes y abre un ojo observando como Traize respiraba con dificultad mirándolo fríamente

Traize. No me mires así

La mirada vacía y desgastada de Duo pone nervioso al ojiazul quien avienta el cinto lejos y se agacha apoyándose de sus dos rodillas, agarra a Duo del cabello y lo levanta

Traize. Dime que me amas

La garganta de Duo se sentía seca de tanto llorar y gritar, no podía emitir palabra alguna y su silencio pone a Traize muy nervioso

Traize. Debes amarme siempre

Duo. A... ag...

Traize. ¡Dime que me amas maldita sea!

En vez de poder pronunciar alguna palabra Duo escupe sangre al suelo haciendo enojar a Traize aún más y enojado lo avienta con fuerza al suelo, Duo mira a su esposo a la cara, la luz del foco en el techo solo lo dejaban ver bien los contornos de su cabeza, Traize agarra la lámpara que tiene a su lado y la levanta por encima de su cabeza, sin decir nada, ni siquiera poder gritar Duo abre los ojos con sorpresa y ve angustiado como esa lámpara comienza a descender hacia su rostro...

-- Sueño --

Duo. ¡Noooo!

Repentinamente el trenzado se sienta rápidamente sobre la cama, su cuerpo sudaba por completo y su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas, Heero estaba a su lado y lo miraba sorprendido con los ojos bien abiertos mientras que aún Duo no se daba cuenta de donde estaba, se encontraba en estado de shock, había tenido en sueños un recuerdo horrible de cuando Traize lo había golpeado hasta mandarlo al Hospital, era la única vez que Traize le había pegado brutalmente dejándolo inconsciente por una semana, con 4 costillas rotas al igual que el brazo izquierdo, el cuerpo y el rostro demacrado por los golpes y llenos de moretes, también en la cabeza tenía algunas puntadas en la frente después que el golpe con la lámpara lo dejara desangrando e inconsciente... Rápidamente Heero pone su mano sobre la rodilla de Duo haciéndolo voltear enseguida, sus ojos lo miraban ido y los azules estaban confundidos y preocupados

Heero. ¿Qué pasa?

Duo. No me... no me pegues

El trenzado se tapa fuertemente la boca con una de sus manos y se avienta a los brazos de Heero comenzando a llorar amargamente, el ojiazul se sonroja completamente, él estaba sentado al borde de la cama y Duo hincado a su lado lo abrazaba fuertemente, podía sentir su cuerpo cálido sobre el suyo y se sentía bien pero el llanto amargo y desesperado de Duo le hacen olvidar por momentos de la dicha que sentía al tenerlo en sus brazos...

Ya era de noche y las clases para Trowa y Quatre se terminan, hace tiempo que los novios no salían y deciden ir a un antro a bailar, hace mucho que no lo hacían, de hecho Trowa era quien lo había propuesto cosa que al rubio le resulta muy extraño, de hecho últimamente su novio se comportaba algo extraño, ambos se van en el carro de Quatre y mientras Trowa conducía el rubio aprovecha y llama a su departamento para avisarle al trenzado pero nadie le contestaba

Quatre. Nadie contesta

Trowa. Seguro que está con Heero, si quieres llámale ahí

Quatre. No, deben estar ocupados

Trowa. ¿Sigues con tu idea?

Quatre. No, pero quiero que sean grandes amigos

Trowa. A Heero le gusta

Quatre. Ya lo sé, de hecho creo que es algo más que solo gustarle

Trowa. ¿Crees que esté enamorado de él?

Quatre. Eso no lo sé pero si se enamora es posible que se decepcione

Trowa. ¿Por qué?

Quatre. Duo aún no está listo para amar, si Heero se enamora de él tendrá que ser paciente

La pareja se pone seria después del último comentario del rubio, Trowa estaba de acuerdo con su novio, no sabía mucho sobre el pasado de Duo pero seguramente su corazón estaba lleno de heridas que tardarían en sanar...

Duo deja de llorar pero permanece con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Heero quien lo abraza sujetando con fuerza su espalda, el trenzado sentía algo de pena por haber llorado así frente a Heero, por eso no quería levantarse aún del hombro del chico, no podía verlo aún al rostro

Heero. Duo...

Con delicadeza Heero separa poco a poco a Duo de él y pone sus manos en los hombros del chico quien mantenía la cabeza hacia un lado secándose las lágrimas, el ojiazul quita su mano derecha del hombro izquierdo de Duo y le seca algunas lágrimas que hay sobre sus mejillas llevando después ésta hacia la barbilla del trenzado haciéndolo voltear hacia él, el rostro de Duo estaba completamente sonrojado

Heero. ¿Quieres hablar?

Duo baja su mirada y niega con la cabeza, estaba completamente avergonzado, Heero aún teniendo su mano en la barbilla del chico la levanta un poco más para que Duo vuelva a mirarlo y el trenzado se sonroja aún más, la mirada de Heero era penetrante y dulce, algo que jamás desde que lo conocía había visto en él

Duo. Perdón

Heero. ¿Por qué?

Duo. Por mojar así tu camisa

El ojiazul mira de reojo su hombro y ve como su camisa roja estaba completamente mojada

Heero. La lavaré

Duo. A lo mejor también tiene mocos

Heero. ¿Eh... mo... mocos?

Duo se ríe un poco al ver la cara de confusión de Heero y él sorprendido por ese cambio de actitud sonríe casi imperceptiblemente soltando después la barbilla del chico

Duo. Heero...

Heero. ¿Si?

Duo. ¿Puedo... puedo volver a abrazarte?

Las mejillas de Heero se sonrojan por la petición y se queda sin habla manteniéndose serio, Duo baja la mirada apenado al ver la expresión de Heero, seguro que el ojiazul se había molestado por sus palabras

Duo. Perdón, creo que no...

Duo intenta alejarse de Heero pero cuando lo intenta siente de nuevo los brazos que le rodean y atraen su cuerpo hacia el suyo, al principio Duo abre los ojos sorprendido pero entre más siente el cuerpo cálido de Heero los cierra poco a poco hasta también rodearlo en un cariñoso abrazo y así los dos permanecen abrazados sobre la cama un tiempo más...

Al día siguiente Wufei debía de partir junto con el señor Noventa hacia aquel viaje que les había obligado hacer, el chino iría a la ciudad donde vivía la hija del señor Darlian mientras que Traize iría a otra para ocuparse de un asunto un poco diferente, esa noche Traize había invitado a Wufei al departamento que había comprado para que se vieran cuando eran amantes, el chino estaba algo nervioso, hace tiempo que no estaba a solas con él, Traize había sentenciado que ya jamás iban a volver a tener una relación íntima pero él aún no perdía la esperanza de que cambiara de opinión... la cerradura seguía siendo la misma así que Wufei abre la puerta con su llave, Traize estaba en la cocina, parecía que estaba terminando de preparar algo, el chino lo ve cocinar y sonríe, no sabía que supiera hacerlo, el ojiazul ve que Wufei ha llegado y sonriendo se acerca a él dándole un beso en la mejilla, Wufei se lleva una mano hacia ella y sonríe sonrojado

Wufei. ¿Y esto por qué es?

Traize. Mañana te vas y además quiero agradecerte que me ayudes a buscar a mí Duo

Wufei. Ah, ya veo

Algo triste por la respuesta que no deseaba escuchar Wufei sonríe falsamente agachando un poco su mirada, Traize lo mira triste y se acerca nuevamente a él tomando su barbilla entre sus dedos, se acerca y le roza los labios con los suyos

Traize. ¿Y esa carita?

Wufei. Creí que querías que nos reconciliáramos

Traize. Eso no podrá ser, yo amo a Duo y tú me vas ayudar a recuperarlo ¿recuerdas?

Wufei. Pero... ¿no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez él está tratando de ser feliz con una vida diferente?

El comentario de Wufei no le agrada en absoluto a Traize y le suelta la barbilla mirándolo con enojo, los ojos negros fijan su vista en la del ojiazul

Traize. ¿No se supone que me amas¿por qué me dices eso?

Wufei. Deberías... dejarlo ir

El chino había dudado un poco en decir aquellas palabras pero ahora que las había dicho solo esperaba el enfado por parte del ojiazul, Traize efectivamente se enoja y toma a Wufei de la cintura atrayéndolo hacia él con fuerza, la mirada de Wufei se cristaliza y mira a Traize con tristeza, el ojiazul no resiste ver aquellos ojos, a Duo lo golpeaba pero con Wufei jamás se había atrevido, Traize suelta a Wufei y se sienta en una silla del comedor siendo observado por el chino

Traize. ¿Quiere decir que no me ayudarás?

Wufei. Si sigues pensando así te ayudaré pero creo que deberías reconsiderarlo

Traize. ¿Entonces me ayudas?

Wufei. Sí, lo haré

Wufei trata de sonreír a Traize pero él emocionado se levanta y se acerca a Wufei dándole un fuerte abrazo y cuando lo suelta lo mira fijamente a los ojos

Traize. Eres tan... hermoso

Sin poderse resistir Traize se agacha poco a poco mientras cierra los ojos, Wufei también los cierra y siente como los labios de Traize comienzan a acariciar los suyos y sin poderse resistir comienzan a besarse tiernamente, sin importarles aquel pacto de no intimidad Wufei se cuelga del cuello de Traize con sus brazos y dando un pequeño brinco enlaza su cintura con las piernas, Traize sujeta fuertemente la espalda del chino y mientras se besan Traize lo dirige hacia la habitación...

Nuevamente Duo se aleja del cuerpo de Heero, ésta vez se aleja sentándose en la cama del ojiazul que lo miraba tiernamente

Duo. Gracias Heero

Heero. Prepararé café ¿quieres?

Duo. Sí

Heero. Ahora vuelvo

El ojiazul se levanta de la cama y sale de la habitación, Duo suspira y se deja caer acostándose en la cama mirando hacia el techo, casi enseguida se sienta otra vez y mira la cama donde estaba acostado sonrojándose completamente

Duo. Pero que atrevido soy, ésta es la cama de Heero, además ¿cómo llegue hasta aquí?

Las preocupaciones de Duo se despejan un poco y vuelve a acostarse en la cama mirando otra vez hacia el techo cerrando después sus ojos

Duo. Él es tan lindo conmigo

Una sonrisa tierna aparece en los labios del trenzado mientras suspira, tal vez él y Heero podrían llegar a ser tan buenos amigos como él y Quatre, sabía que Trowa era también muy serio y aunque también lo quería mucho sentía que con Heero podía llegar a ser como un hermano, eso le daba mucho gusto, pero a Heero no le interesaba eso, el trenzado comenzaba a gustarle de verdad, no lo quería como amigo ni como hermano, lo quería como amante...

Habían bailado un par de canciones movidas en aquel antro gay, de pronto la música da un cambio un poco inesperado y comienzan a tocar una balada, algunas parejas se regresan a sus mesas pero Trowa y Quatre se quedan ahí, el rubio sonríe tiernamente y lleva ambas manos al cuello de su novio mientras que él toma la delgada cintura de su chico con los brazos comenzando a moverse lentamente al ritmo de la música, los hermosos ojos aqua de Quatre brillaban aún más bajo aquellas luces, para Trowa aquel era un momento mágico, ojalá todo se quedara así para siempre pero la realidad era demasiado cruel, por lo menos quería permanecer así un poco más

Quatre. ¿En qué piensas?

Trowa. ¿Por qué no nos vamos?

Quatre. ¿De qué hablas?

Trowa. Vámonos lejos, sin importar a donde, solo tú y yo

Sintiendo un fuerte estremecimiento Quatre hace sus movimientos un poco más lentos mirando sorprendido a Trowa que le miraba profundamente con un brillo en sus ojos que jamás había visto

Quatre. Estas loco

El rubio sonríe al ojiverde que no dejaba de mirarle de forma profunda, Quatre recarga su cabeza en el pecho de su novio y cierra los ojos, Trowa lo sigue mirando fijamente y también cerrando los ojos le regala un beso sobre los cabellos mientras continúan bailando

Quatre. ¿Y la escuela¿el trabajo¿nuestros amigos?

Sin responder Trowa comienza a besar varias veces sobre el cabello rubio de su novio, Quatre abre los ojos y voltea a verle siendo sus labios enseguida aprensados por los del ojiverde que besaba a su novio con angustia, el rubio siente ese cambio y también cerrando sus ojos se besan profundamente, algo pasaba con Trowa que no le estaba gustando...

Heero le lleva a Duo el café hasta su cuarto, el trenzado apenado lo toma y bebe un sorbo, estaba sentado aún sobre la cama y Heero se sienta a un lado de él con los pies por fuera de la cama, un silencio les invade hasta que el ojivioleta lo rompe preguntando como es que termino durmiendo en la cama del joven pintor, Heero le cuenta todo y Duo ríe avergonzado por haberse quedado dormido en las escaleras...

Duo. Por cierto ¿aún estamos a tiempo de continuar con la sesión?

Heero. Son casi las once de la noche

Duo. ¿Las once! Dios, me tengo que ir

Heero. Te llevo

Duo. Me voy solo, es tarde para que andes en la calle

Heero. Te acompaño te dije

Duo. No, de verdad yo...

Heero. Entonces duerme aquí

El ojiazul se sorprende de sus propias palabras, también el trenzado se sorprende por lo que el chico le había dicho y entre los dos hay un silencio demasiado incómodo, Heero se reprocha en su interior por haberle dicho eso al trenzado, seguro que lo iba a ahuyentar con esa clase de proposiciones pero contrario a eso Duo lo estaba reconsiderando, estaba callado mientras lo pensaba

Duo. Esta bien

Heero. ¿Eh?... yo... ¿en serio?

Duo. Sí, el sofá se ve cómodo y...

Heero. ¡De ninguna manera! Dormirás en la cama

Duo. Pero Heero...

Heero. Nada de peros, yo dormiré en el sofá

Avergonzado Heero se levanta de la cama y se acerca al ropero donde tenía un par de mantas para ponerlas sobre el sofá el cual sería su cama por ese día y las comienza a sacar, Duo no se da cuenta de que el ojiazul casi temblaba de nervios ¿qué demonios le pasaba? Él que se consideraba de nervios inquebrantables temblaba ante la sola idea de tener a Duo durmiendo en su departamento, en su cama, y aunque él no iba a dormir a su lado sentía mucha emoción de que se quedara esa noche cerca de él, su rostro se mostraba serio como siempre pero en realidad hasta se sentía algo asustado, Duo en cambio estaba feliz y despreocupado, ignoraba por completo todas aquellas fantasías que de él tenía el ojiazul, para Duo era como ganarse a un amigo íntimo...

Después de salir del antro y sin haber hablado de nuevo sobre la idea loca de Trowa, él y el rubio llegan hasta la casa del ojiverde, Trowa había manejado hasta ahí pero ahora cedía el lugar al rubio para que se fuera a su propio departamento, los dos chicos bajan del auto, el rubio se acerca a Trowa y le da un beso sobre los labios sonriéndole después

Quatre. Buenas noches mi amor

Trowa. Maneja con cuidado

La pareja se da un fuerte abrazo y al separarse Quatre se sube del lado del volante y vuelve a despedirse agitando su mano antes de arrancar el auto, Trowa suspira cuando el auto ya se ha ido y dejando de fingir un poco se tambalea, se había comenzado a sentir un poco débil mientras aún estaban en el antro y no quería que Quatre se diera cuenta, recuperándose un poco el ojiverde camina hacia su casa entrando enseguida volviendo a fingir un poco de fuerza, al escuchar la puerta abrirse la tía del chico baja las escaleras con la bata de dormir puesta, Trowa la mira y ambos se saludan

Leia. ¿Ya cenaste?

Trowa. No tengo hambre

Leia. Ven, te preparo algo

La joven mujer sonríe amable a su sobrino y extrañándose un poco por esa actitud Trowa la mira fijamente, la rubia camina hacia la cocina y Trowa la sigue, abriendo el refrigerador ella saca algunas cosas para prepararle a su sobrino algo ligero de comer, el ojiverde se sienta en una silla observando la espalda de su tía mientras le preparaba algo, era la primera vez que algo así sucedía, generalmente cuando llegaba muy noche de algún lugar lo regañaba, sobre todo si sabía que había salido con Quatre, en cambio ahora se mostraba demasiado amable

Leia. ¿Y a dónde fueron¿a bailar?

Trowa. Sí

Leia. ¿Y se divirtieron?

El ojiverde enarca una de sus cejas, sin duda su tía algo se tramaba porque nunca lo trataba así, se sentía extraño hablando de eso con su tía

Leia. ¿Sabes? deberías invitar a Quatre a cenar algún día

Trowa. ¿Qué?

Leia. Nunca lo había pensado pero desde que estas con él te veo más feliz... eres más amable, eres... tan buena persona

La joven mujer deja de preparar la comida y apoya ambas manos sobre la barra donde preparaba la cena para su sobrino, Trowa la mira sorprendido y los latidos de su corazón se aceleran casa vez más pudiendo escucharlos claramente ¿acaso su tía sabía que iba a morir? Enseguida Trowa se levanta de la silla y se acerca a Leia apoyando sus manos en los hombros de ella

Trowa. Tia ¿tú...?

Leia. ¡Tienes veintiún años por Dios!

Sin poder controlarse por más tiempo la rubia comienza a llorar fuertemente dándose media vuelta hasta estar frente a Trowa sujetándole la camisa con fuerza con ambas manos, Trowa solo desvía su mirada y abraza a su tía

Trowa. No llores... y por favor no se lo digas a Catherine

Leia. Pero necesita saberlo, eres su querido hermano

Trowa. Tía, a ella y a Quatre es a quien más temo decírselo... por favor

La rubia solo asiente con la cabeza y continúa llorando sobre el pecho de su sobrino, se había prometido no revelar que sabía acerca de la enfermedad pero la tristeza y el coraje se habían apoderado de ella, desde que Catherine y Trowa eran unos niños ella se había hecho cargo de ellos, la madre de los dos chicos era su hermana mayor que había muerto junto con su esposo en un accidente de avión y aquellos eran como sus hijos...

Acostados en la cama Wufei acariciaba el amplio pecho de Traize regalando de vez en cuando unos besos tiernos y cálidos mientras que el ojiazul estaba pensativo mirando el techo, sentía los labios y las manos del chino pero pensaba en otras cosas, Wufei se da cuenta que no le presta mucha atención y se detiene girándose sobre la cama dándole la espalda a Traize que al sentir aquel movimiento voltea a verle

Traize. Perdóname, prometí no tocarte pero...

Wufei. No me expliques nada

Enojado y decepcionado Wufei cierra los ojos, ya era muy noche y al día siguiente debía partir temprano junto con el señor Marshall para llevar a cabo su estúpido plan, los ojos azules lo miran fijamente y sonriendo Traize se acerca a él apoyando su mano derecha sobre el hombro derecho del chino comenzando a besarle el cuello y el hombro, los ojos negros se abren al sentir las caricias

Wufei. ¿Por qué no puedes amarme un poco de lo que le amas a él?

Traize. Porque sin él siento que no respiro, y por ti yo no...

Dolido por esas palabras Wufei aprieta los ojos y mueve bruscamente el brazo para que aquel hombre lo suelte, Traize se enoja por esa actitud igualada de Wufei y sujetándole el hombro lo hace girarse quedando boca arriba, Wufei abre los ojos sorprendido y antes que pueda reclamar algo siente el cuerpo del hombre a quien ama sobre el suyo sujetándole fuertemente los brazos con sus manos aprisionándolos contra la cama

Traize. ¿Te quieres parecer a él!

Wufei. Yo no dije eso

Traize. ¿Sabes acaso que le hice?

El comentario de Traize hace que Wufei lo mire confundido e intente sacarse del agarre en que Traize lo tenía sometido pero no lo logra, los ojos azules lo miran profundamente

Traize. ¡Lo humillé, lo golpee y lo violé cuantas veces me dio la gana! No me importo nunca cuanto suplicará, llorara o sangrara ¡Yo lo destruí¿eso quieres para ti?

La terrible confesión de Traize hace que Wufei se ponga completamente tenso, nunca había visto esa mirada en los ojos azules y jamás había imaginado que le hubiese hecho todas esas cosas a su marido, era algo horrible, ahora entendía que la razón para la que Duo se hubiese ido era porque el ojiazul lo había maltratado y no porque hubiese tenido una aventura con él... Wufei mira a Traize por varios segundos, los ojos azules seguían igual de prendidos, como si hubiera fuego en ellos pero pronto los negros adquieren una expresión parecida y haciendo mucha fuerza el pelinegro logra que Traize le suelte los brazos y logra sentarse haciendo que Traize se hinque en el acto sin que ambos dejen de mirarse

Wufei. ¡Si la única forma de que me ames es esa hazlo!... ¡golpéame, viólame, humíllame!

Traize. Wu... Wufei

Wufei. ¡Hazme lo que quieras pero ámame!

Las lágrimas comienzan a salir de los ojos negros bañando su rostro de lágrimas, Traize lo mira intensamente y sin poder resistirse toma los labios de Wufei con los suyos en un apasionado beso acostándolo nuevamente sobre la cama...

Acostado en la cama Duo se siente un poco culpable de que Heero esté en la sala durmiendo solo y en el incómodo sillón ¿y si le decía que durmiera con él? Seguro que eso lo molestaba, seguro que a Heero no le gustaban los atrevimientos, esa no era la mejor opción, hace poco menos de media hora había llamado a Quatre para avisarle y hace algunos minutos que Heero le había dado las buenas noches, el trenzado no puede más con la culpa y se levanta de la cama y sale de la habitación viendo a Heero sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro de historia, el ojiazul siente que le miran y voltea hacia atrás encontrándose con la figura hermosa del trenzado que en esos momentos tenía puesta ropa suya, un short corto color blanco y una camisa azul sin mangas

Heero. ¿Qué pasa?

Duo. Yo... bueno es que... quería saber si... si quieres dormir en el cuarto

Heero. ¿En el... cuarto¿contigo?

Duo. Si este... sería incómodo que durmiéramos los dos en la cama pero podrías... llevarte las sábanas y dormir en el suelo

El ojiazul no lo piensa dos veces y sin responder con palabras cierra el libro, se levanta del sofá y agarra todas las sábanas para llevarlas a la habitación, Duo sonríe contento al ver que Heero no se a molestado con su propuesta y lo sigue hasta la habitación, Heero era lindo, amable y comprensivo con él, ahora si sentía que debía contarle sobre su pasado con Traize, ahora sentía que había ganado un hermano más...

Continuará...

Hola! Creí que me iba a tardar más en actualizar pero me dio tiempo de escribir el capítulo y quise aprovechar, espero que les haya gustado, las cosas comienzan a tomar un poco de color ¿se enamorará Heero de Duo¿y él le corresponderá¿será Trowa capaz de contarle la verdad a Quatre¿será Quatre violado¿será Wufei el nuevo juguete sadomasoquista de Traize? La verdad es que yo aún no se algunas de éstas respuestas, en algunas tengo más de dos caminos que tomar, a ver por cual me voy, cuando comencé éste fic no pensé que lo fuera hacer muy largo pero me di cuenta que no puedes hacer evolucionar las cosas si lo haces apresuradamente, por eso me doy el lujo de alargar la historia, lo mismo hago con el Jardín de las delicias. Regresando a éste fic seguiré poniendo algunos recuerdos, unos serán remitiéndome a la niñez de algunos personajes, esto porque quiero que los comprendan un poco más y otros serán de Traize y Duo, de hecho en su mayoría y es que el trenzado ya se decidió a contarle a Heero todo ¿cómo reaccionará al enterarse? Jujuju, estoy ansiosa por seguir escribiendo éste fic pero por cuestiones de tiempo e inspiración no sé si podré hacerlo seguido, eso sí, turnaré las actualizaciones, eso quiere decir que la próxima será de El jardín y después de nuevo éste fic, esto para que ambas historias avancen, espero que lo comprenda, bien, me despido, hasta pronto y cuídense mucho, espero sus reviews y comentarios, ya sean en ésta página o a los correos o a Bye

**Forfirith. **Hola! no me dejaste dirección de e-mail para contestarte asi que lo hago por medio del capítulo jejeje. Gracias por dejarme tu opinion y quiero que sepas que lamento mucho que hayas pasado por una situación parecida a la de Trowa y Quatre, espero que ya todo este mejor, te mando un fuerte abrazo, adiós y cuidate mucho esa gripa de perro como le llamas tú jeje.. PD. Si, Duo es algo tonto jejeje


	10. Un pasado atroz

**Lo que el viento se llevó**

By Arashi Sorata

**Advertencia:** Éste capítulo tiene contenido NC-17 y un poco de violencia así como lenguaje que puede resultar ofensivo para algunas personas

Capítulo 9. Un pasado atroz

Ninguno de los dos podía conciliar el sueño, Duo porque no sabía como comenzar a hablarle a Heero de su pasado y él porque no podía creer que aún estando en la misma habitación con el trenzado no fuera capaz de tomarle entre sus brazos, era algo cruel pero no podía ser impulsivo porque Duo podía considerarle un degenerado. El ojivioleta estaba acostado sobre su hombro izquierdo dándole la espalda a Heero mientras que él estaba acostado boca arriba mirando el techo con los brazos atrás de su nuca

Heero. ¿Estas... dormido?

El ojiazul podía escuchar claramente la respiración del trenzado y sabía que no estaba dormido pero quería escucharlo de él, Duo se gira sobre la cama hacia su amigo y sonríe

Duo. No puedo dormir

Heero se sienta y mira hacia donde está Duo quien le miraba fijamente, estaba la luz apagada pero se veía claro adentro de la habitación gracias al alumbrado público

Heero. ¿Quieres algo? ¿agua?

Duo. Estoy bien, gracias

El ojiazul asiente y vuelve a acostarse en la misma posición, Duo se acerca un poco más a la orilla de la cama y se acuesta sobre su hombro derecho observando atentamente a Heero, él se da cuenta que el trenzado le mira atento y se sonroja tratando de aparentar que no le ha visto que le observa

Duo. Heero tú...

Heero. ¿Eh? Dime

Heero voltea su cabeza hacia la cama y observa a Duo quien tenía una expresión de preocupación, pareciera como si algo le estuviera inquietando, además el trenzado estaba sonrojado pero de esto no se daba cuenta el ojiazul

Duo. No, olvídalo

Avergonzado Duo se gira para estar nuevamente sobre su hombro izquierdo dándole la espalda a Heero quien se queda con la duda pero decide no comentar nada ni preguntar nada, seguramente el trenzado se atrevería a decirle en otra ocasión, no quería presionarlo en ningún sentido... en unas horas amanece y los rayos del sol entran fuertemente por la ventana cayendo sobre el rostro de Duo, el trenzado abre los ojos poco a poco y se sienta sobre la cama emitiendo un amplio bostezo, lo primero que hace es mirar hacia el suelo para ver a Heero pero éste no estaba ahí y tampoco las sábanas, curioso el trenzado se pone sus zapatos y sale de la habitación, al hacerlo percibe un rico olor que proviene de la cocina y va hacia ella encontrando a un ojiazul que preparaba el desayuno, Heero se percata de la presencia del ojivioleta y voltea hacia él, Duo le sonríe ampliamente

Duo. Que rico huele, seguro eres gran cocinero

Heero. Esto... gracias

Un poco apenado por el halago Heero se sonroja y continúa cocinando, Duo estira los brazos y ve en la sala el caballete aún puesto y se dirige hacia él para observar el progreso de la pintura

Duo. Eres increíble

Maravillado con el avance Duo comienza a analizar la pintura, aún le faltaba para estar terminada pero el progreso era bastante bueno, el trenzado voltea hacia el otro lado de la sala y observa una foto sobre la mesita de la esquina, nunca antes había visto la foto la cual era la única que tenía Heero en esa parte de la habitación, curioso Duo se acerca a ella y la agarra, en ella estaban retratados el ojiazul y su papá, Heero estaba más joven, era de cuando estudiaba la preparatoria, el trenzado la observa fijamente y sonríe

Duo. Tu papá era apuesto, pero no se parecen

El comentario de Duo hace voltear a Heero hacia él, el ojiazul apaga la estufa y se acerca a Duo que seguía mirando la fotografía

Heero. Me parezco a mamá

Las palabras de Heero no sonaba para nada animadas, Duo recuerda lo que hasta ese momento sabe de la mamá del chico y se apena, había hecho un comentario inapropiado

Duo. Lo siento

Avergonzado y triste Duo agacha la cabeza y aprieta las orillas del marco del retrato, Heero observa su reacción y coloca una mano sobre el hombro, Duo voltea hacia él

Heero. No te pongas triste, además yo no siento nada por esa señora

Indiferente y tratando de ser amable con Duo le quita la foto de las manos y la pone en su lugar para después alejarse hacia la cocina para servir el desayuno, el trenzado observa a Heero y después voltea hacia el retrato, le parecía triste que Heero pensara eso de su mamá, sabía que aquella señora no había sido buena madre y que le había abandonado para hacer carrera en el cine porno pero no dejaba de ser su madre... En el transcurso del desayuno los dos permanecen callados, después de lo sucedido con el retrato Duo no se atrevía a hacer más comentarios, no quería ser un imprudente; después del desayuno mientras Heero lava los trastes y acomoda la cocina y el comedor, Duo regresa a la habitación para ponerse su ropa del día anterior ya que el ojiazul le había prestado ropa para dormir y también tiende la cama, el trenzado sale de la habitación cuando termina y Heero le espera en la sala

Heero. Te llevo

Duo se sorprende un poco por las palabras de Heero, seguramente se había molestado porque le había hecho recordar a su madre y eso lo pone triste

Heero. ¿Qué pasa?

El ojiazul nota que Duo se ha puesto algo triste y se acerca a él

Duo. No era mi intención hacerte enojar

Heero. ¿Eh?

El trenzado baja la mirada y enseguida Heero se acerca aún más a él colocando los brazos sobre sus hombros, Duo voltea enseguida sonrojándose un poco mientras los ojos azules lo miran fijamente

Heero. No pienses eso, no estoy molesto

Duo. Pero dije algo que no...

Heero. Ya te dije que esa señora no me importa, si nos parecemos no me interesa, tuve un buen padre, eso me basta

Duo. ¿De verdad?

Heero. Sí

Duo. ¿Pero entonces por qué me vas a llevar de regreso?

Heero. ¿Eh?

No entendiendo las palabras del trenzado Heero enarca una ceja y se aleja soltándole los hombros a Duo quien se sonroja un poco más

Duo. Es que yo... bueno, estaba pensando que... bueno mientras... terminas el cuadro tal vez yo... deba quedarme

A diferencia de Duo, Heero se sonroja hasta los pies abriendo los ojos y poniéndose algo nervioso, tener al trenzado unas horas cerca de él era una completa tortura pero teniéndolo un par de días le resultaba completamente un sacrificio, tan cerca y tan distante, ahora estaba completamente mudo, el ojivioleta lo interpreta de otra forma y sonríe tímidamente

Duo. No me hagas caso, otra vez estoy siendo imprudente

Heero. No... me parece... perfecto

El ritmo de los latidos de Heero se intensifican y una gota de sudor cae de su frente por la mejilla, estaba entrando en terrenos prohibidos, debía de contenerse para no llegar a hacer ninguna clase de estupidez que lo arruinara todo... la respuesta de Heero pone a Duo muy contento y él muy feliz se acerca al ojiazul saltando a sus brazos como niño pequeño, Heero siente el cuerpo del trenzado pegado al suyo y vuelve a sonrojarse no solo del rostro si no por todo el cuerpo y un agradable cosquilleo le recorre por completo

Duo. Seremos compañeros de departamento

El trenzado sonaba muy feliz y Heero solamente se queda callado y nervioso, su cuerpo estaba rígido mientras Duo le abrazaba con fuerza soltándose algunos segundos después

Duo. Le llamaré a Quatre

Duo suelta a Heero y se aleja para acercarse al teléfono y marcarle a su amigo mientras que Heero lo observa atentamente emitiendo después una sonrisa, el trenzado era un chico muy vivaracho y eso le agradaba mucho, comenzaba realmente a gustarle...

Ese día era sábado y Heero deja a Duo en casa para ir a visitar a Trowa, sabía que a veces Quatre trabajaba los sábados y que su amigo salía con él hasta en la tarde así que aprovecha para visitarle y así poder hablar libremente sobre el secreto del ojiverde, Catherine abre la puerta a Heero y contenta lo deja pasar, el ojiazul sube hasta la habitación donde está Trowa acostado, se le veía algo pálido y preocupado, su amigo se acerca apresurado a la cama y se sienta

Heero. ¿Estas bien?

Trowa. Si, me levante con dolor de cabeza y por eso trato de descansar, así cuando vaya por Quatre para ir al cine quiero que me vea bien

Heero. Trowa...

Trowa. Ya sé, que se lo diga ¿verdad?

Heero. Lo merece

Trowa. Lo sé, he pensado un poco y tal vez lo haga pero no pronto

Heero. Pero...

Trowa. No te preocupes, sé que me moriré pronto pero...

Heero. ¡Basta!

Enojado el ojiazul se levanta de la cama y observa molesto al ojiverde, sus ojos brillaban un poco, odiaba escuchar que su amigo moriría, más aún de sus propios labios, Trowa lo mira fijamente y apretando las sábanas se voltea a otro lado pero después se calma y voltea nuevamente hacia su amigo sonriéndole con falsedad

Trowa. ¿Y... cómo va lo de Duo?

El ojiazul continúa mirando igual a su amigo que trataba de cambiar el tema de conversación pero eso no le agradaba tampoco

Heero. También necesitas su apoyo, te quede el tiempo que te quede, aprovéchalo

Trowa. ¿Cómo va lo de Duo?

Heero. Trowa...

Trowa. ¿El está bien?

El ojiazul entiende por fin el mensaje y suspira apretando después los puños, tenía muchas cosas que decirle a Trowa respecto de su situación pero parecía que el ojiverde no quería hablar de eso y él iba a respetar su decisión

Heero. Sí, Duo esta bien

Trowa. Me alegra

Heero. Estará conmigo algunos días en tanto no termine con el cuadro

Trowa. Te felicito

Sonriendo sinceramente Trowa estira su mano y agarra la de Heero, ambos se mira fijamente a los ojos por algunos segundos pero en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abre, Heero y Trowa voltean después que ésta se abre y observan a Quatre que esta ahí y les mira fijamente, se le veía confundido

Quatre. Siento interrumpir

Un poco molesto Quatre vuelve a cerrar la puerta, ambos voltean a verse y notan que aún están tomados de la mano, enseguida se sueltan y Heero se pone de pie caminando a prisa para alcanzar al rubio que bajaba apurado las escaleras, seguro sus ojos lo engañaban pero no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, Trowa sale de la cama y se pone los zapatos para también ir tras su novio... Heero alcanza a Quatre cuando éste baja las escaleras y coloca una mano sobre su hombro, el rubio voltea frunciendo el ceño

Quatre. Continúen

Heero. Quatre, analiza detenidamente lo que estas pensando

Quatre. No sabes que estoy pensando

Heero. Tomé la mano de Trowa pero no se trata de eso

Quatre. ¿Y esa miradita qué?

Heero. Verás...

El ojiazul no sabe que explicar y se queda callado por algunos momentos, en ese instante llega Trowa hasta la parte de abajo de la casa

Trowa. No me sentía bien, mi amor no pienses tonterías

Quatre observa a su novio y sonríe tranquilo acercándose a él

Quatre. Perdóname

Avergonzado por su escenita de celos el rubio se acerca más a Trowa y recarga su cabeza en su pecho, el ojiverde lo abraza cariñosamente y besa su cabeza

Heero. Bien, los dejo

El ojiazul camina hacia la puerta pero Quatre lo detiene con su voz, Heero voltea hacia él y el rubio se aleja un poco de Trowa

Quatre. Perdón Heero, que tonto soy

Heero. No te preocupes, esta bien

Quatre. Gracias por hacerte cargo de Duo por unos días y no le hagas nada extraño

Heero. No

Nuevamente Heero se da media vuelta y se va, Quatre voltea apenado con Trowa y sonríe tímidamente, el ojiverde le da al rubio un ligero coscorrón

Trowa. Tontito

Quatre saca la lengua a su novio y lo vuelve a abrazar, Trowa también lo abraza y sonríe pero después eleva la mano y la mira fijamente empuñándola después, tal vez ya era momento de hacerle caso a su amigo y hablar con Quatre, así tal vez evitarían más malos entendidos...

Traize y Wufei se había despedido esa mañana, Wufei partiría con el señor Noventa mientras que el esposo de Duo se quedaría ahí para atender otros asuntos, el pelinegro miraba fijamente por la ventana del avión, estaba triste y pensativo, analizaba una y otra vez en su cabeza la confesión del hombre que amaba, violaciones, golpes, humillaciones verbales y físicas, a eso y más se había sometido Duo estando con Traize, le parecía algo difícil de creer y de aceptar pero su creencia de querer vivir eso también si Traize le amase tanto como él, seguiría en pie, no le importaría cuantas veces le destrozara Traize, él lo amaba profundamente y haría cualquier cosa, incluso poder perderlo para siempre, por eso le ayudaría en su búsqueda del trenzado, una vez que terminara el negocio con el Señor Noventa seguiría con la búsqueda del ojivioleta... Por la tarde después de un par de horas de aterrizado el avión, el señor Noventa instala a Wufei en su Hotel y después lo llama para la reunión con el señor Darlian, la presentación se lleva a cabo en un Restaurante y días posteriores se realizaría una cena-baile donde Marshall Noventa pretendía presentar a Relena con su ahora mano derecha Wufei y así incitar un romance entre los dos...

Por la noche de ese día Duo se encarga de la cena en el departamento de Heero, el ojiazul había propuesto a Trowa que salieran los 4 pero el ojiverde había insistido en que aprovechara el tiempo con el cuadro además que él prefería estar a solas con Quatre ese día aprovechando que Duo no estaría en el departamento... después de la cena la cual había sido muy buena, ambos chicos se proponen continuar con el cuadro, como siempre el trenzado se desnuda y se acomoda en el sillón, ahora Heero poseía mayor control sobre sus ojos y se dedicaba más al cuadro mientras que Duo mantenía sus pensamientos en otro lugar al tiempo que seguía recordando...

-- Recuerdo --

Después de 2 días de inconsciencia Duo había logrado despertar, el golpe en la cabeza que Traize le había dado con la lámpara había requerido de un par de puntadas, todo su cuerpo realmente dolía pero lo que más pena le causaba era la opresión en el corazón, para siempre la imagen de Traize se había hecho trizas... al abrirse los ojos violetas lo primero que el trenzado observa es un enorme ramo de flores, estaban junto a su cama y sabía bien de parte de quien eran, inconscientemente aprieta con fuerza sus puños, sentía mucho coraje pero a la vez sabía que no podía hacer nada para remediar su situación, después de todo sus padres habían insistido en que él se debía para siempre a su esposo, pasara lo que pasara... la puerta de la habitación se abre pasando por ella Traize, al verlo Duo se voltea hacia el otro lado de la cama, Traize agacha la mirada y lentamente se acerca a su esposo cuyas lágrimas comienzan a brotar de sus ojos mojándole las mejilla

Traize. Mi amor...

Duo. Déjame

Indignado Duo aprieta los ojos y comienza a sollozar, nunca le habían golpeado de esa forma y aunque sentía real arrepentimiento por parte de su esposo no dejaba de ser triste, apenado Traize se acerca a él y le agarra una de sus manos comenzando a besarla cariñosamente

Traize. Por favor perdóname amor, sabes que no lo quise hacer

Duo. Pero lo hiciste, me lastimaste

Traize. Mi amor por favor... mírame

Sin ganas de hacerlo el trenzado voltea hacia Traize y éste también tenía lágrimas en los ojos que conmueven al ojivioleta

Duo. ¿No lo volverás hacer?

Traize. No mi amor, te lo prometo

Duo. Me asuste mucho

Nuevamente el trenzado comienza a llorar y Traize lo abraza con mucha fuerza también comenzando a llorar, en ese momento una enfermera entra a la habitación y al verlos frunce un poco las cejas y se acerca a la pareja los cuales se separan poco después, Traize observa cariñosamente a Duo y le besa la frente acariciándole algunos cabellos

Traize. Ahora vuelvo mi amor

Duo. Sí

El esposo de Duo sale de la habitación y enseguida la chica se acerca al trenzado y agarra una de las rosas sobre la mesa

Enfermera. Típico, te golpea, pide perdón y te regala flores

Duo. ¿Eh?

Enfermera. Es obvio que fue él

Duo. ¡No es verdad! me caí por las escaleras

Enfermera. Puedes denunciarlo, lo volverá hacer

Duo. ¡No! no lo haré, él me ama y está arrepentido

Enfermera. Entonces lo admites

El trenzado se queda mudo después de las palabras de la enfermera y desvía su mirada mostrándose molesto y confuso

Enfermera. No tienes porque aguantar sus golpes, necesitas ayuda

Duo. Váyase por favor, confío en él y en el amor que me tiene

Enfermera. Pero...

Duo. Usted no lo entiende, no tengo a nadie más, sin él me voy a morir, lo amo

La mirada del trenzado era de derrota, la enfermera entiende con esas palabras que aquel chico vivía dentro de una jaula y que a la vez pedía auxilio a gritos, tal vez no conocía otra vida que no fuera esa, que triste le parecía pero ella no era nadie para intervenir...

-- Recuerdo --

Sin decir nada Duo se pone de pie y se dirige al baño, Heero se queda callado ante tal acto y solo se queda ahí, no era propio del trenzado hacer eso pero no quería ser indiscreto... el ojivioleta llega al baño y se mira en el espejo fijamente

Duo. ¿Y sí le hubiese denunciado? Si tan solo... si tan solo pudiera cambiarlo

Los ojos del trenzado comienzan a humedecerse y él continúa mirándose fijamente en el espejo, sus ojos le traicionan y algunas lágrimas le comienzan a salir por ellos, triste Duo se agacha colocando su cabeza en el lavamanos, de pronto levanta nuevamente la cabeza y mirándose al espejo sonríe levemente

Duo. No... no lo habría vuelto a ver y no hubiera conocido a Heero y a Trowa... Heero

El trenzado sonríe tiernamente y se lleva una mano al pecho secándose las lágrimas con la otra, a veces se arrepentía de no haber huido antes de su esposo pero si se ponía a pensar entonces no se habría visto con Quatre y no hubiese conocido a los otros dos, realmente se sentía aliviado de poder tenerlos a los tres, Trowa era atento y amable con él, Quatre era el hermano que jamás había tenido y Heero un chico lleno de sorpresas, al principio le había parecido demasiado frío pero ahora que le conocía más se daba cuenta que era un chico muy lindo y demasiado amable con él, le trataba con ternura y se sentía protegido a su lado, era por esas tres causas que agradecía todo lo sucedido antes de su partida, porque todo lo que había vivido le tenían ahora en ese momento y lugar...

Duo sale del baño sin que se notara que había llorado y regresa a su pose en el sillón, Heero estaba en su habitación y no escucha cuando el trenzado había regresado; en lo que el ojiazul regresa Duo vuelve a echar un vistazo a la fotografía pero acostado en el sillón y se preguntaba como era la vida de Heero cuando su padre aún vivía, en la foto se notaba lo bien que se llevaban pero la mirada de Heero era fría, como la que mostraba la mayoría de las veces, eso le parecía triste.. el ojiazul regresa a su puesto frente al lienzo

Duo. Lo siento, me dieron ganas de ir al baño

Heero. Esta bien

Heero vuelve a tomar su brocha y comienza a poner pintura sobre la figura del trenzado la cual ya estaba perfectamente trazada, Duo seguía recordando en momentos, en sus gesticulaciones a veces se notaba y eso ayudaba al pintor para inspirarse en la expresión de la pintura y por lo mismo no quería interrumpir al trenzado, además ese rostro que el ojivioleta le mostraba aunque sabía que era de dolor no dejaba de maravillarlo, detrás de esos ojos tristes se encontraba un horrible pasado y él quería saberlo pero todo a su tiempo...

En vista de su no talento para cocinar Quatre compra comida hecha para la cena y prepara el departamento para una velada romántica, Trowa había quedado de llegar antes de las diez, eso daba al rubio tiempo para prepararlo todo, luces apagadas y unas cuantas velas puestas estratégicamente para dar suficiente luz, música de piano y aromatizante afrodisíaco

Quatre. Listo

Sonriendo el rubio admira su obra y se retira a su habitación para mirarse al espejo, su cabello, aún estaba húmedo y su piel se encontraba fresca, en cuanto a su vestimenta no era nada extraordinario pero le hacían ver muy bien, sus pantalones eran negros, no muy justos al cuerpo, su camisa era de color morada con el último botón abierto, mangas largas y tela delgada que dejaba entrever su piel, zapatos negros cerrados

Quatre. Que bien te ves

Se dice en broma soltando una risa traviesa, en ese momento el timbre del departamento suena y una sonrisa aún más grande se dibuja en sus labios, contento sale de su habitación para abrir la puerta, al hacerlo, como se lo esperaba Trowa llegaba, el ojiverde mira a su novio y se sorprende, el rubio era lindo y de por sí le encantaba pero arreglado así le quitaba el aliento, se había quedado sin palabras

Quatre. Pasa mi amor

Trowa. Si, hola

El ojiverde se agacha un poco y regala a su novio un tierno beso en los labios y después entra al departamento observando los detalles que el rubio había preparado para él, estaba muy contento por todo lo que había hecho el rubio y veía en Quatre un gran sonrojo pero él se siente triste

Quatre. ¿No te gusta?

Trowa. Mi amor, me encanta

Quatre. Ven

El rubio extiende su mano derecha y sin dudar Trowa la toma entre la suya y se acerca al rubio, Quatre estira su otra mano y sujeta al ojiverde de la nuca atrayéndolo a él, al mismo tiempo cierran sus ojos y se regalan un tierno beso en los labios, despacio, sin prisas, las manos de Trowa aprisionan el cuerpo del rubio y comienzan a moverse al ritmo de la música, la falta de aire los hace separar sus labios poco a poco y al abrir los ojos se miran profundamente, Quatre sonríe y quita su mano de la nuca acariciando el rostro de su amado, Trowa cierra los ojos y mueve su cara sintiendo la mano tibia de su novio

Trowa. Te amo

Quatre vuelve a sonreír y recarga su cabeza en el pecho de Trowa sin perder el ritmo de la música colocando sus manos en la espalda del ojiverde y también cierra sus ojos

Quatre. También te amo

Decirlo nunca estaba de más y ambos lo sabían, por eso lo hacían de vez en cuando aunque bastaban momentos como ese para solamente sentirlo...

Heero se da cuenta que Duo se movía a veces signo de que estaba cansándose de la pose y por eso deja la brocha sobre la paleta, al escuchar ese pequeño ruido el trenzado voltea hacia el ojiazul

Duo. ¿Acabamos por hoy?

Heero. Sí

Duo sonríe aliviado y se sienta dándose masajes en el cuello, sus piernas estaban abiertas y la mirada de Heero no puede evitar vagar y sin que el trenzado se de cuenta de ello el ojiazul le observa fijamente, anteriormente había pintado desnudos masculinos y sus modelos por lo general a veces solían tener erecciones, algo que consideraba normal en esos casos pero a Duo nunca le había pasado, la mirada azul estaba muy fija en su entrepierna y guardaba sus cosas sin prestarles mucha atención, ni siquiera había enjuagado las brochas, Duo se pone de pie y enseguida Heero disimula guardando sus pinturas

Duo. Me cambiaré

Heero. Si

De pie el trenzado se estira alzando ambos brazos y cuando los baja su miembro se mueve levemente de arriba hacia abajo, Heero lo había visto de reojo y su cara se torna roja por completo, el trenzado se retira hacia la habitación llevándose su ropa y Heero exhala llevándose una mano al cabello y después baja su mirada al sentirse excitado, el de la erección había sido él y eso lo avergonzaba, no sabía como iba a hacerle para tener a Duo ahí por un par de días sin volverse loco...

Habían bailado un poco y ahora estaban sentados a la mesa, sus sillas estaban muy juntas, Quatre había comprado un preparado de carne con champiñones que acompañaban con puré de papas y vino blanco aunque solo Quatre lo estaba tomando ya que el ojiverde no podía por culpa de sus medicinas, el rubio daba a su novio de comer con el tenedor y a su vez se daba así mismo bocados

Quatre. ¿Está rico?

Trowa. Mucho... no lo hiciste tú ¿verdad?

Conociendo su no talento Trowa sonríe al descubrirlo y también Quatre sonríe un poco apenado volteando a ver a su novio

Quatre. ¿Se nota?

Trowa. Si

El rubio le saca a Trowa la lengua y después se lleva un champiñón a la boca sujetándolo con los dientes y se acerca al ojiverde, él también se acerca y se lo quita de la boca besándose en seguida, después del beso Quatre toma un poco de puré con su dedo índice y lo acerca a la boca de Trowa pero antes de que llegue cae un poco sobre él, los dos sonríen por el incidente y el ojiverde lleva su boca al dedo del rubio comiendo de ese puré lamiendo después el dedo terminando con una ligera mordida, Quatre jadea y mira a su novio detenidamente, Trowa también lo mira y después voltea hacia el pecho de Quatre observando el puré que había caído, Quatre también voltea unos segundos y después mira nuevamente a Trowa quien se agacha y desabrocha dos botones, sin hacerle esperar el ojiverde saca su lengua y lame lentamente la zona quitando el puré, Quatre se muerde el labio y acaricia el cabello de Trowa quien después da otro par de lengüetazos, el rubio vuelve a jadear cerrando los ojos, el ojiverde también se excita y desabotona el resto de la camisa retirándola del lado izquierdo de Quatre comenzando a besarle el hombro bajando lentamente con la lengua hasta que ésta pasa delicadamente por el pezón, el rubio se estremece al sentirla y después Trowa lleva su pulgar hacia éste dándole suaves masajes, Quatre comienza a sentir como su miembro se endurece poco a poco conforme Trowa masajea y lame su pezón alternadamente

Quatre. Ah... Trowa

El ojiverde levanta la mirada sin dejar de lamer el pezón y ve a Quatre con el rostro sonrojado sintiendo las lamidas con los ojos cerrados, la sola imagen lo excita más y lleva su mano hacia la entrepierna de su amante sintiéndola dura, automáticamente el rubio cierra un poco las piernas y jadea excitado, Trowa se pone de pie y Quatre también cayéndose su camisa al suelo por el movimiento...

Mientras Duo ve televisión acostado en la cama, Heero se mete a bañar, se sentía mal por haberse excitado al ver al trenzado siendo que él sumamente inocente nunca lo había hecho, esa era la diferencia entre los dos, el trenzado no veía las cosas con la malicia que él lo hacía y también se sentía mal por traicionar a Duo haciéndose pasar por el buen amigo cuando sus deseos por él cada vez eran más peligrosos, Duo le tenía confianza y él lo miraba con ojos sucios, sabía que estaba mal pero no podía renegar de su naturaleza

Heero. Maldita sea

Con el agua cayendo sobre su cuerpo tibio Heero recarga la frente en la pared agarrando las llaves del agua con sus manos, había terminado de limpiarse e iba a cerrar las llaves pero aún se sentía erecto y baja su mirada hacia su entrepierna, clamaba atención, necesitaba masturbarse, sentía dolor, una fuerte opresión, lástima que Duo estaba en el cuarto y podía escucharlo aunque el trenzado le había dicho que vería televisión

Heero. Duo...

El ojiazul se lleva la mano derecha a su miembro y lo sujeta, con la otra abre más las llaves para que hicieran más ruido y deja esa mano apoyada sobre la pared mientras con la otra comienza a acariciarse suavemente, sus ojos se cierran poco a poco y acelera su ritmo abarcando cada vez más su miembro y haciendo la cabeza hacia tras, los gemidos comenzaban a salir, tranquilos al principio, acelerados después, Duo veía atento la televisión, un programa de comedia que le estaba haciendo reír y no notaba los gemidos placenteros que emanaban del baño, la mano de Heero apretaba el miembro y daba algunos jalones sintiendo como la sangre se agolpaba cada vez más mientras la desnudez de Duo le inundaba la mente, su miembro flácido moviéndose cuando Duo se movía cuando se cansaba de la pose, eso le ayudaban a que la masturbación fuera más placentera y por segundos olvida que había alguien más en el departamento dándole rienda suelta a sus gemidos, su rostro estaba rojo, su cuerpo muy caliente a pesar del agua, su trasero comenzaba a apretarse mientras sus caderas daban movimientos hacia delante... Duo cambia el canal cuando hay comerciales y eso da un espacio en el que no hay ruidos en la televisión y alcanza a escuchar un poco de lo que ocurría en el baño, confundido creyendo que su imaginación le engaña el trenzado vuelve a pasar otro canal pero vuelve a escuchar lo que parecían ser gemidos

Duo. ¿Será?

Duo apaga la televisión y se baja a prisa de la cama saliendo después de la habitación para acercarse al baño donde coloca su oreja sobre la puerta escuchando claramente unos gemidos, instantáneamente su rostro se vuelve todo rojo y se tapa la boca

Duo. Se... está masturbando

Lo sabía, Traize le había dicho que de vez en cuando una persona lo hacía, le había explicado que era una satisfacción personal, algo superficial que haces cuando te sientes solo y que muchas veces podía causar culpa en las personas pero que era algo que se sentía realmente bien, el trenzado nunca lo había hecho, solo cuando las manos de Traize lo ayudaban pero él compartía la opinión de que se trataba de algo vacío sin sentido, no comprendía porque Heero lo hacía, no se imaginaba algo así... su miembro goteaba un poco de semen y el ojiazul abre los ojos para observarlo excitándose más, su mano sin perder el ritmo comienza a aplicar un poco más de velocidad, sintiendo el líquido caliente recorrerle hasta que un chorro sale por fin haciéndole gemir con fuerza cayendo de rodillas al suelo y un segundo brote que le hace apretar los ojos, su mano hace un último movimiento haciendo salir el tercer chorro aún más pequeño que los anteriores donde aprieta con fuerza los labios terminando así su acto, la respiración estaba muy acelerada y su cuerpo se sentía un poco cansado, el agua deja que todo se diluya y Heero se queda en el suelo de rodillas mientras que Duo se retira de la puerta y regresa a la habitación volviendo a prender la tele, su rostro aún estaba muy colorado y su pecho se sentía agitado, estaba nervioso, no se sentía excitado, solo estaba nervioso porque no sabía como iba a ver a Heero después de eso...

La ropa de ambos se encontraba en el suelo, se habían estado besando de pie aún sintiendo el ritmo de la música, moviéndose conforme la melodía se los indicaba, sus manos se acariciaban mutuamente, el ojiverde dirige poco a poco a Quatre al sillón más grande de la sala, sabían que Duo no iba a llegar como la vez anterior, que tenían todo el departamento para ellos solos y la habitación se encontraba más lejos que la sala, sus cuerpos clamaban por la entrega, al llegar al mueble lentamente se sientan sin soltarse los labios, el cuerpo del ojiverde comienza a ganar terreno sobre el cuerpo del rubio pero sin que pueda alcanzar a acostarlo Quatre coloca sus manos en el pecho de su novio y lo aleja con delicadeza separando también sus labios

Trowa. Pe...

Quatre. Sssht

Con una linda sonrisa Quatre calla a Trowa colocando su dedo sobre los labios del chico y sin quitarlo de ahí se incorpora en el sillón bajando su mano al estómago del ojiverde dándole algunos masajes, Trowa estaba un poco confundido pero cuando Quatre se levanta del sillón y se hinca frente a él lo comprende, hacía mucho tiempo que el rubio no le hacía sexo oral por lo que no se imaginaba que quería hacerlo, el rubio sonríe con ternura a su novio y coloca ambas manos sobre las rodillas separándole las piernas y así se acomoda entre ellas, Trowa baja su mano derecha al rostro de su novio, le acaricia la mejilla y después los labios... Quatre baja la cabeza y saca un poco la lengua acercándose un poco más hasta tocar con ella la punta del miembro de Trowa quien cierra unos instantes los ojos, las manos del rubio que estaban en las rodillas comienzan a subir por las piernas respectivas y después vuelven a bajar hasta las rodillas dando así un sutil masaje el cual repite una y otra vez mientras comienza a dar más lengüetazos de forma segura, Trowa se mordía los labios observando al rubio regalándole aquel placer, la lengua de Quatre recorría lo largo del miembro desde el inicio hasta la punta moviendo su lengua de forma circular alrededor del glande y sus manos continuaban con ese masaje en las piernas, por segundos los ojos de Trowa se cerraban sintiendo estremecimientos en su abdomen pero sus ojos no querían perder detalle alguno, el rostro de Quatre estaba completamente sonrojado, el miembro de Trowa ya estaba completamente duro por lo que comienza a meterlo a su boca llegando éste solo a la mitad pero el rubio se esforzaba por introducirlo más, el ojiverde baja ambas manos y las coloca sobre las manos de Quatre que se encontraban sobre sus piernas deteniendo así los masajes, el rubio aprieta sus manos en las de Trowa acelerando las embestidas en su boca, también el rostro del ojiverde se sonroja y sin poder mantener más los ojos abiertos los cierra con fuerza

Trowa. Oh Quatre... mnh!!

Su miembro punzaba en la boca del rubio y comenzaba a gotear, Quatre siente que pronto su novio va a terminar y lo saca de su boca soltando también su mano derecha para que ésta continuara con la labor mientras que la otra continuaba entrelazada a la de Trowa, el ojiverde no puede más y todo su líquido sale en dos brotes cayendo en el rostro y mano de Quatre así como en sus piernas, su mano la aprieta con fuerza en la del rubio al sentir el orgasmo acompañado de un gemido lleno de placer, su respiración estaba por completo agitada y poco a poco abre sus ojos sintiéndose apenado al ver que a llenado la cara de su novio pero él le regala una amplia sonrisa

Trowa. Lo siento

El rubio mueve la cabeza varias veces negando y se limpia un poco la cara con su otra mano al soltarla de la mano de Trowa volviendo a regalar otra sonrisa, el ojiverde también le sonríe ayudando a Quatre a ponerse de pie, el rubio se sube en Trowa y comienzan a besarse sensualmente...

Heero sale del baño secándose el cabello y con la ropa ya puesta, Duo escucha el ruido de la puerta y se pone muy nervioso no sabiendo que hacer ocurriéndosele que puede hacerse el dormido pero cuando el ojiazul llega a la habitación ve al trenzado que se acuesta rápidamente en la cama tapándose con la sábana

Heero. ¿Duo?

El ojiazul había visto al ojivioleta moverse, así que el engaño falla, el trenzado se destapa y voltea sonriéndole nervioso poniéndose rojo

Duo. También tomaré un baño

Duo se pone de pie rápido y sale de la habitación dejando a Heero confundido

Heero. ¿Sin ropa ni toalla?

El ojiazul se acerca a su clóset y saca de ahí cosas de él para prestarle al trenzado, por la emoción de que se quedaría ahí ninguno había pensado en ir al departamento de Quatre por algunas cosas de Duo... Heero encuentra las cosas para Duo quien ya estaba adentro de baño y le toca la puerta

Duo. ¿Qué pasa?

Heero. Toalla y ropa

Duo. Ah... sí

El trenzado abre rápidamente la puerta y quita de las manos de Heero la ropa y la toalla volviendo a cerrar rápidamente la puerta dejando al ojiazul aún más confundido... el trenzado se recarga en la puerta del baño con el corazón agitado, se sentía nervioso de estar cerca de Heero, nunca había pensado en él haciendo ese tipo de cosas, eso le había causado una gran impresión

Duo. Tranquilo, él también es humano

Dándose ánimos el ojivioleta deja las cosas que le ha llevado Heero sobre el tubo y comienza a quitarse la ropa para entrar a bañarse deshaciendo antes su trenza, al entrar abre las llaves del agua y procura enseguida que todo su cabello quede mojado y así comienza a asearse comenzando con el cabello seguido del cuerpo, con el jabón comienza a tallarse el pecho y brazos bajando después al estómago y antes de llegar a las piernas se mira la entrepierna observándose fijamente

Duo. ¿Por qué lo hacen?

Dudándolo mucho y con la mano temblando el trenzado se lleva el dedo índice hacia el miembro tocándolo y deslizándolo hacia la punta pero sin llegar a ella pero enseguida lo retira moviéndose éste ligeramente

Duo. No... yo no soy así

Avergonzado de haberlo pensado por algunos segundos Duo levanta la cabeza y cierra los ojos cayendo el agua sobre su rostro continuando así con su baño, él no era del tipo de personas que se conformaba con ese tipo de satisfacción sexual, le parecía algo muy vacío pero si Heero o quien fuera lo hiciera él no tenía porque juzgarlo así que no tenía porque sentirse nervioso estando cerca del ojiazul, después de todo él también era un ser humano y seguramente se sentía solo...

Mientras se besaban sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos, las de Trowa se apretaban a la espalda del rubio quien estaba sobre él hincado en el mueble mientras él estaba sentado con las manos del rubio sobre sus hombros, el ojiverde se encontraba listo para otra erección mientras que el miembro erecto del rubio chocaba contra su vientre, poco a poco las manos de Trowa bajan hasta los glúteos de Quatre estacionándose ahí, sus labios se sueltan por unos instantes para tomar aire volviendo después a juntarse en otro beso apasionado, con delicadeza las manos del ojiverde separan poco a poco los glúteos del chico y el mismo Quatre agarra el miembro de su novio dirigiéndolo hacia su entrada y sus labios se sueltan una vez más

Trowa. Con... condón

Ante la petición de su novio dicha en un susurro, Quatre niega con la cabeza, en esa ocasión no quería que el chico usara el preservativo, recordaba que alguna vez Duo le había dicho que se sentía bien sentirse lleno y quería probarlo en esa ocasión, sin oponerse Trowa comienza a descender las caderas del rubio poco a poco, el tipo de condón que generalmente usaban tenía lubricante por lo que en ésta ocasión la penetración la hace lentamente, el rubio exclama un gemido de dolor y cuando se siente completamente invadido aprieta con fuerza los hombros de Trowa, el ojiverde ve la expresión de dolor en Quatre y se preocupa

Trowa. ¿Te lastimé? Estas bien?

Quatre. No, estoy bien

Para convencerlo el rubio sonríe a su novio y le regala un beso en la mejilla, aun preocupado Trowa agacha su cabeza hasta el hombro del rubio comenzando a besarlo en el cuello y Quatre comienza a moverse de arriba hacia abajo y Trowa le ayudaba moviendo sus glúteos de arriba hacia abajo con ritmo lento, Quatre se levanta un poco más y sube ambos pies al sillón ya no estando hincado, sino sentándose en las caderas del ojiverde y así hacer más fáciles las penetraciones pero a la vez más profundas causándose a la vez más dolor, sus gemidos así lo demostraban pero agarrarse con fuerza de los hombros de Trowa le ayudaban a aminorar el dolor...

Duo sale del baño con el cabello empapado y con la ropa sucia en la mano, Heero estaba en la cocina preparando café

Duo. Heero ¿dónde pongo esto?

Heero. En el cuarto de lavado, está atrás de ésta cocina

El trenzado se dirige hacia allá y Heero nota demasiada seriedad en él y eso le preocupa, Duo deja la ropa donde Heero le había dicho y regresa a la cocina

Heero. ¿Café?

Duo. Sí

Igual de serio Duo se va a la sala que esta muy cerca de la cocina y se sienta en el sillón donde posaba para el ojiazul, Heero hace el café y lo lleva a la sala sentándose él en el otro sillón al lado de donde estaba el ojivioleta, Duo agarra su taza y le echa azúcar revolviendo éste con la cuchara de forma lenta, Heero lo observaba poniendo también azúcar al suyo, el silencio los envuelve a los dos, el ojiazul estaba muy preocupado y Duo muy pensativo

Duo. Heero yo... te oí

Heero. ¿Cómo dices?

Muy interesado Heero mira fijamente a Duo pero él se queda callado sonrojándose un poco

Duo. Oí que... estabas...

Antes de que Duo termine Heero entiende de que habla el trenzado y se pone muy nervioso, Duo baja la cabeza y sigue revolviendo el azúcar

Heero. No quería que tú...

Duo. Sí, lo sé

Ninguno sabía que decir pero si algo había aprendido Duo era que si quería superar algo debía hablar de ello, para empezar estaba eso y por segundo estaba el hablar de su pasado con Traize con alguien a quien ya consideraba un gran amigo

Duo. ¿Sabes?... eso es algo de lo que me hablo Traize

Heero. ¿Traize?

Duo. Sí, él... me enseño muchas cosas

Con mucho esfuerzo Duo levanta su cabeza y se atreve a mirar a Heero a los ojos, el ojiazul estaba apenado y confundido, creía que el trenzado iba a reaccionar de otra manera pero se mostraba distinto a como lo había imaginado, seguramente si hubiera sabido que se masturbaba pensando en él la reacción hubiera sido distinta

Duo. Heero yo... quiero contarte sobre él

Los ojos de Heero se abren sorpresivamente, no esperaba que el trenzado fuera a hablarle tan pronto de su pasado, estaba nervioso porque al fin conocería al Duo detrás de ese chico que ahora estaba enfrente de él...

En medio de la pasión Trowa se levanta del sillón con Quatre entre sus brazos sujetándose con fuerza de sus hombros, la pose anterior era cansada para el rubio así que el ojiverde se lo lleva a la recámara, sus cuerpos unidos en todo momento y sus gemidos inundaban el departamento, nunca antes habían tenido tan apasionado encuentro... al llegar al cuarto Trowa acuesta a Quatre en la cama y seguido de eso se monta encima de él entre sus piernas las cuales abría ampliamente y ahí continúa con la penetración, el rubio se había acostumbrado a él sin el condón de por medio y gemía con dolor y placer sujetándose con fuerza de las sábanas, la mano de Trowa se dirige a su miembro y comienza a masajearlo haciéndose las embestidas más intensas

Quatre. Trowa ya no... ngh... no puedo más!!

Con lágrimas el rubio explota su semilla estallando en el vientre de Trowa quien poco después se derrama dentro de Quatre llenándolo por completo emitiendo ambos al mismo tiempo un placentero gemido, a pesar del dolor el rubio sonríe feliz, Duo tenía razón, sentirse lleno era muy placentero, aquella sensación de tibieza y humedad le habían ayudado a sentir un enorme placer... cansado Trowa cae sobre el pecho de Quatre respirando ambos con dificultad y poco a poco sale de él manchándose las sábanas con el líquido que escurría de ambos, avergonzado Trowa levanta su mirada observando el rostro sonrojado y sudoroso de Quatre quien tenía los ojos cerrados aún recuperándose de tan agitado acto, momentos después el rubio abre los ojos encontrándose con la mirada verde de Trowa que le observaba con un poco de culpa

Quatre. ¿Qué tienes amor?

Trowa. Perdóname...

Avergonzado Trowa baja la mirada y Quatre se preocupa llevando su mano a la barbilla de su novio haciéndole verlo

Quatre. ¿Por qué?

Trowa. Por haber sentido tanto placer

Quatre. ¿Qué dices?

Trowa. Te amo, quiero que sepas que nunca he buscado en ti satisfacerme y...

Quatre. Sssht

Sonriendo con ternura Quatre sujeta el rostro de Trowa con ambas manos en sus mejillas y le acuesta la cabeza sobre su pecho

Quatre. Yo también sentí mucho placer... gracias

Trowa al igual que Quatre también sonríe y cierran sus ojos, ambos se encontraban muy cansados...

El azúcar ya estaba disuelta pero Duo seguía meneando la cuchara en el café, su mirada estaba fija en el café mientras que Heero lo observaba detenidamente esperando que el ojivioleta comenzara a hablarle de Traize, no era un tema muy agradable pero él quería saber más acerca del trenzado, estaba muy interesado en él... por fin Duo se anima y levanta la cabeza dejando de revolver la cuchara

Duo. Yo... tenía once años cuando mamá y papá me hablaron sobre el compromiso que habían adquirido con la familia Kushrenada, generaciones atrás nuestras familias tuvieron problemas tan fuertes que todo el pueblo se dividió en 2 corrientes, había conflictos entre los habitantes por lo que nuestros padres y el sacerdote del pueblo buscaron una solución... al ser nosotros hijos únicos y últimos descendientes ellos convinieron que íbamos a casarnos cuando yo cumpliera 15 años, sé que el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo no es legal pero en un pueblo tan apartado como el mío pues... bueno, eso no tiene importancia... en ese entonces él vivía fuera del pueblo, estuvo 3 años estudiando en provincia, cuando cumplió 18 regresó al pueblo y comenzamos a salir, nos hicimos novios

El trenzado sonríe con nostalgia y hace una pausa para beber de su café mientras que Heero lo observaba fijamente sin interrumpir o moverse, solo bebía de cuando en cuando de su café

Duo. Nos veíamos cada domingo, solo nos besábamos o nos tomábamos de la mano, nunca tuvimos ninguna clase de intimidad, nunca me tocó antes del matrimonio, mamá siempre me hablaba de la pureza y que el amor solo se hace con la pareja nupcial

Las palabras inocentes de Duo hacen que Heero sienta ternura, el trenzado hablaba de las cosas con mucho tacto

Duo. Y así estuvimos 2 años hasta que llegó el día de nuestra boda, ese día yo... yo recuerdo que me desperté y miré por la ventana, mamá me había dicho que ese día sería el más feliz de mi vida, que me iba a casar con alguien que me amaba y a quien yo amaba pero cuando miré la mañana de ese día yo sentía que todo... ¿cómo te explico?... se sentía triste, ya sabes, aquí...

El trenzado se lleva una mano al pecho y con la otra sujetaba el café, después la quita de su pecho y la coloca sobre su pierna

Duo. ... Y nos casamos, recuerdo... recuerdo su mirada... Heero, él, él me veía con una dulzura que... me cuesta trabajo creer que haya cambiado tanto

Con los ojos enrojecidos el trenzado mira con angustia al ojiazul, Heero aprieta los dientes para contener el coraje e intenta ponerse de pie para acercarse a Duo pero él estira su mano al ojiazul indicándole que lo deje continuar, Heero entiende y bebe de su café, el trenzado cierra los ojos y suspira para poder seguir sin soltar el llanto

Duo. Bueno, es obvio que, lo hicimos por primera vez, yo realmente no sabía nada acerca de sexo, cuando pregunte a papá casi me golpea y cuando pregunté a mamá me dijo realmente muy poco y me explicó que sería Traize quien me enseñara todo, que nadie más podía... y esa noche él me enseñó, me contó acerca de la masturbación y otras cosas

El trenzado sonríe apenado bajando la mirada a la taza de café

Duo. Yo nunca... había tenido una erección y no sabía acerca del orgasmo, hasta me asusté cuando vi que ese líquido salía de mí

Riendo nervioso Duo hace una pausa poniéndose mucho más rojo, Heero lo miraba sorprendido y también sonrojado, no esperaba que el trenzado fuera tan explícito en explicarle eso pero no quería interrumpirlo en ningún sentido

Duo. Bueno... sobra decir lo que hicimos pero cuando terminó me hizo una promesa... él prometió que nunca más me lastimaría como en esa ocasión y lo cumplió, vivimos 5 hermosos años juntos, 4 y medio en el pueblo y medio año en provincia, en el pueblo teníamos una casita, él ayudaba a su padre en la Hacienda y yo al mío en los huertos, solo terminé la secundaria, Traize nunca me dejó continuar los estudios, me decía que en el pueblo estaba bien trabajar porque mi padre necesitaba ayuda pero cuando nos fuimos a la ciudad me dijo que yo solo debía de estar en casa siendo un buen esposo... mamá me enseñó a cocinar y cuando nos fuimos del pueblo me esmeré mucho en hacerlo feliz, él regresaba a casa después del trabajo y yo le tenía lista la cena y la casa impecable, me platicaba como había sido su día, que comenzaba a conocer gente, cada día llegaba feliz con una nueva noticia, me llevaba flores y regalos, fueron seis meses en provincia muy tranquilos y bellos, yo cada vez me enamoraba más y más de él

Con la misma melancolía de antes Duo sonríe con alegría y tristeza a la vez añorando los bellos días que había pasado con Traize antes de ese horrible cambio mientras que Heero se pone serio y algo molesto, odiaba escuchar que el trenzado dijera cosas lindas al referirse a Traize, pero la mirada del trenzado se ensombrece y su sonrisa desaparece

Duo. Sin embargo, su mirada poco a poco fue muriendo, ya no me veía con esos hermosos ojos azules diciéndome con su mirada que yo era lo más importante para él, ya no llegaba con flores y regalos, sus amigos comenzaron a invitarlo a los bares y su jefe cada vez le daba más responsabilidades... un día llegó a casa cansado y me dijo que odiaba esa ciudad, que ya no soportaba esa rutina y la vida en la ciudad, yo traté de persuadirlo pero no escuchó... ese día él... tuvimos sexo contra mi voluntad

Avergonzado Duo desvía su mirada mientras que la de Heero miraba a Duo con sorpresa abriéndose sus ojos más de lo normal

Duo. Lo hicimos en el sillón, por primera vez no me dijo que me amaba cuando terminó, por primera vez no me miró a los ojos, solo se encargó de penetrarme y cuando culminó me dejó ahí como si fuera cualquier cosa y... ese mismo día intento obligarme en la cocina, yo me opuse porque estaba siendo rudo y entonces él... él me abofeteó

Más que sorpresa Heero se enfada y aprieta con fuerza los puños de sus manos, Duo tenía la cabeza agachada y no veía las expresiones del ojiazul que si no fuera porque respetaba las palabras del trenzado desde antes se hubiera ido, la voz del ojivioleta se quebraba y sus manos le temblaban

Duo. Me asusté al igual que él, que se fue corriendo de la casa mientras yo lloraba de angustia, regresó al día siguiente con un ramo de flores pidiéndome perdón incansablemente, me besaba las mejillas con ternura y su mirada recuperó ese brillo que yo tanto amaba, lo perdoné y no volvió a pegarme en más de un mes, yo sentí que había recuperado mi vida de antes pero me equivoqué...

Heero nuevamente se sorprende ¿acaso ese desgraciado le había pegado a Duo más de una vez?

Duo Un día regresó borracho, nunca lo había visto así, se tambaleaba y gritaba groserías... en esa ocasión también me golpeó, pero no fue una bofetada, lo hizo con el puño, me sacó sangre y dejó marcas pero también... me violó

Con trabajo Duo levanta la mirada y Heero ve en sus ojos que las lágrimas comenzaban a salir, automáticamente se llena de rabia y aprieta con fuerza los puños y también sus dientes conteniendo el coraje, ese Traize era un completo desgraciado

Duo. Me violaba mientras me golpeaba... me obligó a hacerle cosas... a tocarme, a masturbarme frente a él...

Las palabras salían con dificultad acompañadas de las lágrimas y el coraje, Heero en cambio estaba más que furioso, lo que platicaba Duo era horrible y él se sentía enormemente impotente

Duo. Encima de todo tenía un amante, un compañero de oficina, lo conocí en una fiesta, se presentó descaradamente ante mí, los vi bailar mirándose con ternura, la mirada gentil y amorosa de Traize eran para él, me sentía humillado y estúpido, invitados de la fiesta se reían de mí a mis espaldas o me tenían lástima... eso dolió más que los golpes, la persona a quien yo amaba me engañó después de que juró que nunca me haría daño... me engaño la persona que juró protegerme de todo pero nunca de él mismo... y... y...

Duo hace una larga pausa al comenzar a llorar recordando aquel día que se había enterado del engaño de Traize, que aún después de los golpes y las humillaciones no le había bastado, tenía un amante a quien no podía llamarle aventura porque a él lo miraba amorosamente, a él si lo amaba de verdad... Heero se muerde más fuerte el labio inferior mirando llorar a Duo, el ojiazul aprieta con fuerza la taza de café, Duo se arma de valor y deja de sollozar aunque las lágrimas seguían cayendo y con esfuerzo vuelve a mirar a Heero a la cara

Duo. Durante más de un año soporté golpes, humillaciones verbales, violaciones sexuales, en más de una ocasión pensé en suicidarme... pero, todo tiene un límite y yo llegué al mío un día... Traize llegó borracho a casa pero no llegó solo, un supuesto amigo le acompañaba y también estaba ebrio...

Cuando escucha lo del amigo el corazón de Heero se acelera y en su mente se repite una y otra vez que ojalá Duo no le diga lo que sospecha que va a decirle mientras que el trenzado suspira una última vez sin apartar la mirada del ojiazul

Duo. Su amigo entró a nuestra habitación mientras yo me vestía, se acercó a mí con malas intenciones pero a pesar de mis gritos Traize no me ayudó... lo ayudó a él... entre los dos me violaron... entre los dos terminaron de destruirme...

Nuevamente el trenzado suelta el llanto al mismo tiempo que Heero deja caer la taza al suelo manchándolo de café y sin pensar en nada más se levanta y rápidamente se acerca a Duo abrazándolo con fuerza, su cuerpo por completo temblaba y podía sentir claramente lo acelerado de su corazón, Heero en cambio temblaba de coraje, de tener a Traize frente a él seguro que lo asesinaría, lo que ese hombre había hecho a Duo no tenía perdón de Dios, algo semejante a lo que le contaba Duo se había imaginado pero no con la misma magnitud, Traize había llegado a las violaciones sexuales y a los golpes violentos, encima de eso había apoyado que alguien más lo violara

Duo. Entonces me fui por fin de su casa, un día más ahí y me habría suicidado...

Heero. No... eso no... no pienses eso

Duo se sorprende de las palabras de Heero pero no deja de llorar angustiosamente, era la segunda vez que contaba sobre su vida al lado de Traize, cuando se lo había contado a Quatre ambos habían llorado y había encontrado en el rubio un gran consuelo y un apoyo indescriptible pero al sentir los brazos de Heero se sentía nuevamente protegido, como alguna vez se sintió protegido por Traize, pero el calor de los brazos de Heero eran distinto, se sentían sinceros, a pesar del llanto Duo sonríe levemente, estar entre sus brazos le transmitía una tranquilidad y una calidez indescriptible...

Quatre abre los ojos y mira el reloj de su buró, se había quedado dormido media hora, aún se sentía muy cansado, nunca habían tenido un encuentro tan apasionado... al girar su vista a su lado ve a Trowa dormir tranquilamente, una sonrisa se atraviesa en su cara y con ternura acaricia unos cuantos cabellos antes de ponerse de pie dirigiéndose al clóset para sacar unos boxers y colocárselos, después con cuidado sale de la habitación para recoger la sala y el comedor

Quatre. Que tiradero

Al dar un vistazo el rubio se sorprende de ver más desordenado de lo que pensaba, la mesa, los muebles, el suelo, pero enseguida da un suspiro y comienza a juntar empezando por prender la luz y apagar las velas que estaban casi consumadas, seguido de la mesa del comedor y por último comienza a juntar la ropa del suelo doblándola conforme la va juntando, al levantar la chamarra que traía Trowa se caen un par de cajas, al verlas caer Quatre se pone de cuclillas y las junta sorprendiéndose mucho al ver que se trata de medicinas pero no cualquier tipo de medicinas, se trataba de un tratamiento de dosis altas, la respiración del rubio se agita y deja caer la chamarra al suelo

Quatre. Dios... que no sean de él

Nervioso Quatre junta la chamarra y mete las cajas nuevamente en la bolsa y continúa juntando la ropa y doblándola pero con mucha prisa terminando pronto, ahora ya todo estaba ordenado, el rubio regresa a la habitación y observa a su novio que seguía dormido, preocupado se acerca a la cama y vuelve a acostarse a un lado de él abrazándolo con cuidado y cerrando sus ojos quedándose dormido sin darse cuenta...

Ya no estaba llorando pero aún lo tenía entre sus brazos, Duo sentía una fuerte opresión en el estómago, había hablado por fin con alguien más sobre su pasado, se sentía aliviado por una parte pero por la otra se sentía muy angustiado, ahora Heero lo conocía completamente y seguro pensaba que él era una persona que no valía la pena, había sido golpeado, humillado y violado, encima de eso había sido sometido para convertirse en estrella porno siendo violado y golpeado nuevamente, seguro pensaba que su vida no valía para nada y eso lo hacía sentir miserable... Heero siente el pecho de Duo tranquilizarse y poco a poco lo suelta dejando las manos sobre sus hombros, el trenzado se talla los ojos y mira a Heero sonriéndole tiernamente, la mirada del ojiazul era completamente blanda y con delicadeza le retira algunos cabellos que se pegaban a sus mejillas por las lágrimas, Duo se sonroja y baja su mirada apenado, Heero vuelve a subir su mano al hombro del trenzado

Heero. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Duo. Bien, gracias por escucharme

Heero. Gracias por contarme

Mostrándose indeciso Duo se acerca un poco más a Heero y lo abraza cariñosamente colocando sus brazos en su cuello, sorprendido Heero se sonroja por ese tierno contacto y mueve poco a poco sus manos estacionándolas en la espalda del ojivioleta, ésta vez el trenzado es quien se sorprende sonrojándose también

Duo. ¿Por qué?

Heero. ¿Eh?

Rompiendo la magia con esa pregunta Duo hace que Heero quite los brazos de su espalda y el trenzado también lo suelta alejándose un poco uno del otro mientras se miran fijamente

Duo. ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?

Heero. Somos amigos ¿no?

Duo. Sí pero... es demasiado, eres genial

Heero. ¿Ge... genial?...

Duo. A veces siento... que te quiero mucho

Las palabras de Duo ponen a Heero como jitomate y mientras lo mira fijamente con seriedad el ritmo de su corazón se acelera

Heero. Yo también

Alegre el trenzado muestra una de sus mejores sonrisas y se pone rápido de pie

Duo. ¿Sabes? tengo sueño

Heero. Descansa

Duo. Sí

Heero. Aún no tengo sueño, ve a dormir

Duo. Sí, no te desveles mucho

El ojiazul niega con la cabeza y Duo se retira a la habitación quedándose Heero en la sala muy pensativo, sentía una enorme rabia, el día que tuviera a Traize frente a él seguro no se aguantaría las ganas de golpearlo, ese hombre no merecía consideración alguna, era ruin y cruel, encima de eso el trenzado no se expresaba con odio hacia él, eso también dolía...

Con una fuerte sensación de malestar Trowa despierta sorpresivamente abriendo los ojos, asustado mira a todas partes de la habitación sintiendo que todo a su alrededor da vueltas, como si las cosas comenzaran a distorsionarse, confundido cierra los ojos y aprieta su mano derecha contra su frente sintiendo poco después un fuerte dolor de cabeza que lo descontrola

Trowa. No... Este es fuerte

Preparándose para lo que parecía una fuerte jaqueca Trowa se levanta de la cama abriendo los ojos pero sin dejar de sujetarse la frente, las cosas parecían aún distorsionadas pero con esfuerzo sale de la habitación, la luz encendida lo descontrola y entrecierra los ojos intentando localizar con la mirada su chamarra pero no la encuentra

Trowa. De... demonios

Tratando de tranquilizarse el ojiverde cierra los ojos e inhala y exhala con tranquilidad, si se desesperaba seguro que el dolor se cabeza se hacía más intenso así que permanece con los ojos cerrados un rato y cuando los abre ya no ve a su alrededor tan distorsionado entonces aprovecha para buscar su chamarra encontrándola sobre el sillón de la sala doblada junto con la demás ropa, rápidamente busca en la bolsa y saca dos de las cajas que tenía dirigiéndose a la cocina y se toma sus medicinas rápidamente

Trowa. Ya pasará... pasará

Ya tranquilo pero aún con el dolor de cabeza Trowa regresa a la habitación, Quatre estaba dormido, el ojiverde sonríe unos segundos hasta que se da cuenta que el rubio traía puesta ropa interior y entonces recuerda que afuera estaba todo acomodado y la ropa doblada, rápidamente se da cuenta que tal vez el rubio pudo haber visto sus medicinas, Quatre era estudiante de medicina y seguro sabía que tipo de medicinas eran aquellas, Trowa se pone nervioso y a la vez se preocupa sintiendo por segundos que su dolor se intensifica por lo que corre al baño de la habitación colocándose ambos puños en las sienes apretándolas con fuerza

Trowa. Basta

Desesperado Trowa se comienza a dar pequeños golpes agachándose frente al lavabo recargando su cabeza sobre éste

Trowa. Duele

Haciéndose más intenso su dolor los ojos de Trowa comienzan a lagrimear, la medicina tardaría en hacer su efecto y mientras tanto tenía que soportar un fuerte dolor, era la primera vez que le daba tan intensamente y estaba asustado... tratando de aminorar su dolor Trowa abre la llave del agua y se echa de ésta en la cara mirándose después al espejo, un poco de sangre comienza a escurrirle de la nariz, sus ojos se abren aún más, estaba asustado pero no podía hacer de eso un escándalo, Quatre no debía enterarse de lo que le sucedía...

Después de haber pensado mucho en Duo el ojiazul se levanta del sillón de la sala y se dirige a la habitación, al entrar ve a Duo completamente dormido abrazando tiernamente la almohada, la sábana la tenía hasta el codo y Heero se acerca subiéndola hasta el hombro mirando fijamente a Duo, el trenzado le había hecho su tendido de sábanas en el suelo y el ojiazul se sienta en el suelo sin apartar su mirada de la figura delgada del chico

Heero. ¿Será posible que me esté enamorando de ti?

Nunca antes se había enamorado, debía reconocer que sentía temor pero a la vez se sentía muy feliz, desde que era un niño jamás había sentido cariño por alguien que no fuera su padre, al entrar a la preparatoria había experimentado por primera vez la amistad, Trowa era su único y mejor amigo, pero nunca había experimentado el amor, tal vez eso que sentía por Duo podía ser amor, no estaba seguro, lo único que sabía era que quería protegerlo y verle siempre sonreír, sabía que quería estrecharlo entre sus brazos y probar sus labios, sabía que quería a Duo siempre cerca de él ¿acaso eso era amor?...

Calmándose su dolor de cabeza Trowa sale del baño sintiéndose muy débil, al mirar el reloj ve que ya casi es de madrugada y se acuesta en la cama tratando de ser cuidadoso pero Quatre se despierta volteando hacia el ojiverde, la luz apagada no lo deja ver bien así que prende la lámpara que tiene a un lado sobre el buró entrecerrando los ojos por culpa del brillo

Quatre. ¿Qué pasa mi amor?

Trowa. Nada, me levante al baño

Quatre. ¿Estas bien?

Trowa. Sí, duerme

Sintiéndose mal Trowa hace un esfuerzo por sonreír y Quatre se convence apagando la lámpara volviendo a acostarse, sintiendo frío agarra la sábana y se tapa abrazando a Trowa que estaba destapado sin nada de ropa, el ojiverde le responde el abrazo pasando su brazo por debajo de la espalda del rubio colocando su mano en el brazo de Quatre que le acariciaba el pecho

Quatre. ¿Sabes que mi amor? Estuve pensando mucho

Trowa. ¿Si? En qué?

Quatre. En nosotros, nuestro futuro

El rubio sonreía feliz pero Trowa se queda callado y muy serio

Quatre. Nos imaginé en una casa viviendo juntos, no muy grande ni muy pequeña, con un lindo perro de mascota, quizás también un perico

Quatre sonríe tontamente

Quatre. Nos habremos titulado y pondremos un consultorio juntos... obvio yo no me encargaría de la comida, tampoco de los quehaceres, sabes que soy malo para eso... y cuando seamos más grandes y nos jubilemos nos iremos a un lugar apartado, tal vez el campo o la playa... seremos muy felices Trowa, los más felices ¿sabes por qué? porque nos amamos, nada nos separará... ¿verdad amor?

Ninguna respuesta sale de parte de Trowa y el rubio se sorprende, de pronto siente que la mano del ojiverde le aprieta con fuerza la suya y escucha un moqueo por parte de su novio, asustado Quatre se levanta un poco apoyándose con el codo encendiendo la luz de la lámpara

Quatre. ¿Trowa?

Preocupado al ver lágrimas en los ojos del ojiverde Quatre mira con miedo a Trowa y se acerca más a él acariciando su mejilla con la mano izquierda

Quatre. ¿Qué tienes? Te sientes mal?... mi amor háblame

Trowa. Quatre...

Arrepintiéndose por segundos Trowa aprieta con fuerza sus labios desviando su mirada verde de la aqua de su novio cuya angustia crecía al no saber que sucedía

Quatre. ¿Trowa que pasa?

Trowa. Estoy...

Por fin Trowa levanta su mirada y la clava en la de Quatre

Trowa. Me estoy muriendo

La mano de Quatre en la mejilla de Trowa comienza a apartarse mientras que sus ojos se abren ampliamente por la sorpresa y un par de lágrimas comienzan a deslizarse silenciosas por sus mejillas, Trowa entrecierra los ojos sin apartar su mirada de Quatre quien no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, de pronto una extraña sonrisa se dibuja en los labios del rubio desconcertando al ojiverde

Quatre. No es verdad ¿cierto?... tú no... tú no... no

Negando varias veces con la cabeza el rubio no puede dejar de sonreír y tampoco sus ojos dejan de lagrimear, preocupado Trowa se sienta y estira su mano hacia Quatre para secarle algunas lágrimas pero el rubio se le adelanta y le agarra la mano dándole un beso tierno y colocándosela en su propia mejilla

Quatre. Eso no es verdad... tú estas bien

Trowa. No Quatre, estoy enfermo... es cerebral

El cuerpo entero de Quatre comienza a temblar y desesperado se avienta a los brazos de Trowa cerrando los ojos y apretando con fuerza sus brazos en la espalda del ojiverde comenzando a llorar con desesperación

Quatre. ¡No mi amor! Debe existir una cura... consultaremos con los mejores neurólogos... vas a estar bien, ya lo verás

Trowa. Quatre...

Quatre. Aún nos faltan muchos años por compartir... tú no puedes morir

Trowa. No te hagas esto...

Llorando también Trowa abraza con fuerza al rubio

Quatre. Nosotros, tendremos esa casa ¿recuerdas?... cada día de mi vida lo dedicaré a ti... encontraremos una cura y todo estará bien... todo estará bien

Llorando con desesperación el rubio apretaba cada vez con más fuerza la espalda de Trowa cayendo sus lagrimas angustiosas sobre la espalda de su novio y sus mejillas pero el ojiverde solo podía oírlo llorar desesperadamente, hacerse a la idea iba a ser muy duro para el rubio pero había sido hora de hablar, por muy dura que fuera la realidad...

Continuará...

Lo sé, sé que me tardé mucho con la actualización, les pido perdón... en fin, éste es el capítulo de las verdades, quise que tanto Duo como Trowa hablaran sobre sus secretos, Quatre ya sabía de Duo, y Heero ya sabía de Trowa, les confieso que no ha sido nada fácil, sobre todo con Trowa, realmente no sé que se sentiría decir o escuchar que alguien va a morirse pero me imaginé algo así, en el caso de Quatre imaginé que lo tomaría un poco más optimista, de ahí a que quiera encontrar una cura, es algo así como negación; en el caso de Duo no sé si se captó o no pero poco a poco Duo va superando lo de su esposo, de ahí a que se recuperó pronto después de llorar y mostró rápidamente una sonrisa, esto lo aclaro para quien se confundió y no piense que el trenzado se lo toma a la ligera jejeje, pero bueno, explicaciones más o menos, éste fue el capítulo y espero que les haya gustado, como siempre espero sus comentarios y nos leemos en la próxima actualización


	11. La pintura: el retrato del amor

**Lo que el viento se llevó**

By Arashi Sorata

**Advertencia:** Ésta historia tiene contenido NC-17 y un poco de violencia así como lenguaje que puede resultar ofensivo para algunas personas

Capítulo 10. La pintura... el retrato del amor 

_Capítulo con contenido NC-17_

Los rayos del sol ya salían asomándose a través de las cortinas de la habitación de Heero, al abrir sus ojos azules se lleva la sorpresa de que Duo no se encuentra en cama y que ésta ya se encuentra tendida, extrañado se levanta del suelo donde había dormido y sale de la habitación, Duo lo recibe con una gran sonrisa, la noche anterior se había desahogado con el ojiazul y eso lo había hecho descansar, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima

Duo. Buenos días Heero

Heero. Buenos días

Duo. Siéntate, ahora preparé el desayuno... espero te guste

Emocionado el trenzado sirve ambos platos y los coloca en la mesa, mientras sirve el jugo Heero se sienta y mira sorprendido lo que había preparado el ojivioleta, no solo tenía muy buena apariencia sino que también contaba con un olor exquisito

Duo. No lo mires así, no sabe tan mal

Heero. ¿Eh?... no, no es eso

Serio Heero comienza a comer mientras Duo se sienta al dejar los vasos con jugo sobre la mesa y en silencio comienzan a desayunar, por ocasiones la mirada azul se dirigía hacia Duo y él sin darse cuenta continuaba comiendo alegre, la mente de Heero por su parte no podía asimilar como es que alguien que había vivido lo que Duo con Traize, podía seguir sonriendo con esa facilidad, el trenzado debía de ser una persona muy fuerte, realmente le admiraba demasiado, asimismo ahora le gustaba mucho más, antes se trataba de una atracción físico-sexual que le mataba pero ahora se trataba de algo menos superficial, era como si sus ojos por fin se hubiesen abierto, Duo había despertado en él un sentimiento mucho más importante, tanto que ni él mismo comprendía la magnitud, no podía ser pretencioso y decir que se había enamorado pero si algo se le parecía era ese sentimiento que había nacido dentro de él. Su rostro se tiñe de rojo al pensar en esas y mil cosas más

Duo. ¿Qué tienes?

Heero se sobresalta un poco cuando Duo le habla además que el rostro del trenzado estaba muy cerca del suyo, nervioso Heero niega con la cabeza y desvía su mirada, Duo lo mira fijamente poniéndolo nervioso

Duo. Gracias Heero

Heero. ¿Eh?

Duo. Por escucharme ayer y por no hacer preguntas, me esperaste y eso fue muy lindo de tu parte, de verdad estoy muy agradecido

Heero. No... no es nada

Nervioso otra vez y aparentando seriedad Heero continúa comiendo sin darse cuenta del sonrojo que adornaba el rostro de Duo...

Después del desayuno el teléfono suena en el departamento de Heero pero como éste se encontraba en el baño es Duo quien contesta pero del otro lado no se escucha voz alguna, aún así por las respiraciones se daba cuenta que alguien se encontraba del otro lado del teléfono y no se animaba a hablar

Duo. Oiga, no me gustan las bromas ¿busca a Heero?

Después de una larga pausa la otra persona al teléfono sigue sin contestarle pero alcanza a escucharse un sollozo

Quatre. Duo...

Soltando en llanto Quatre cuelga el teléfono y Duo al reconocer la voz de su amigo se asusta mucho

Duo. ¡Quatre... Quatre! estas ahí?... ¡Contesta!

Desesperado el trenzado continúa llamando a su amigo, Heero sale del baño y ve a Duo muy asustado hablándole al teléfono así que se acerca al trenzado, él lo escucha llegar y se voltea para verle

Duo. Era Quatre, estaba llorando pero no me dijo nada

Heero. ¿Quatre? sabes si estaba en su departamento?

Duo. No creo, se escuchaban autos

Heero. Salgamos

Sin pensarlo dos veces Duo cuelga el teléfono y sigue a Heero que ya se encontraba vestido sin su ropa de dormir y los dos salen del departamento, los dos estaba muy preocupados pero Duo lo estaba mucho más, al bajar a la planta baja y dirigirse a la calle Duo voltea hacia atrás y cerca de la escalera se encontraba Quatre sentado en el suelo, el teléfono público que estaba a su lado se encontraba descolgado

Duo. Heero... aquí está

El ojiazul voltea también hacia atrás y se queda parado observando a los amigos, enseguida Duo se hinca frente a su amigo que lloraba y Quatre levanta la mirada, el trenzado se sorprende al verlo con los ojos rojos e hinchados y grandes ojeras, no había dormido más de 2 horas. Con arrebato el rubio se avienta a los brazos de Duo haciéndolo sentarse por el impacto y llora desconsolado ahogándose las palabras en su garganta, no podía pronunciar ninguna, Duo solo de verlo llorar también derrama algunas lágrimas y lo abraza con fuerza sin entender nada a diferencia de Heero que solamente cierra los ojos con fuerza y empuña sus manos, seguramente Trowa se había animado a contarle sobre su enfermedad...

Asustado por no ver a Quatre acostado en la cama, Trowa se pone su ropa y agarra el teléfono para marcar al departamento de Heero pero nadie le contesta. Después de haberle contado sobre su enfermedad el rubio había llorado en sus brazos por más de una hora y él se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta de nada más, las pastillas a veces le hacían dormir profundamente; ahora estaba preocupado, al salir del departamento había visto el auto estacionado y además la cartera del rubio estaba en el departamento, seguro que su novio había salido del departamento sin rumbo fijo, el único lugar que se le ocurría era el departamento de Heero, seguramente en esos momentos necesitaba de Duo más que nunca...

Quatre seguía llorando sin poder decir nada, las lágrimas continuaban cayendo pero había dejado de sollozar desesperadamente, Duo lo seguía abrazando con lágrimas en los ojos, Heero por su parte se había volteado, no podía soportar ver a Quatre así, él se sentía casi igual, perder a Trowa iba a ser sumamente doloroso

Duo. Quatre, por favor dime que tienes, me asustas

Quatre. Mi...

El rubio aprieta con fuerza los labios para ya no llorar pero no lo puede evitar y nuevamente llora apretando con fuerza la camisa de su amigo, el trenzado se asusta más y logra separarlo un poco de él para que le vea a los ojos

Duo. Ya no llores, dime que tienes

También llorando Duo le acaricia los cabellos que le caían sobre la frente y le sonríe nervioso, Quatre suspira lo más profundo que puede y lo mira penetrantemente a los ojos

Quatre. Se me está muriendo... mi Trowa se está muriendo

Sorprendido completamente Duo se queda paralizado mientras Quatre vuelve a llorar y Heero solamente empuña su mano derecha y golpea la pared que se encontraba a su costado, el trenzado reacciona y vuelve a abrazar a su amigo para consolarlo y nuevamente comienza a llorar, era impresionante lo que le contaba Quatre y a él también le dolía, había logrado tenerle cariño a Trowa...

Wufei recibe una llamada por parte del señor Noventa para que hagan los arreglos correspondientes a la reunión que harían con los accionistas del Corporativo, incluyendo entre ellos al señor Darlian, el pelinegro estaba muy nervioso, en unos días conocería a la chica con la que su jefe pretendía emparejarlo para conseguir la fortuna de la familia Darlian y también el manejo de sus negocios, le parecía algo ruin y horrible pero de no obedecer a su jefe las cosas irían mal para él y para Traize. Y mientras el chino se encuentra dentro del taxi comienza a recordar como es que había conocido a su amado Traize y como se había enamorado de él

-- Recuerdo --

Llevaban un par de meses viviendo en provincia y mientras Duo esperaba como cada día sentado en la ventana el regreso de su esposo, Traize comenzaba a hacer vida social, ya conocía a varias personas de la empresa con las que se iba de copas o a reuniones, fiestas, cenas, comidas, no los podía considerar amigos pero si se trataba de personas que lo hacían sentir tranquilo. Un día lo había cambiado todo, era casi fin de año y los empleados de algunas áreas de la empresa acostumbraban a hacer una reunión solo para empleados donde hacían intercambios de regalos y otras actividades, aquel día no había sentido muchos deseos de salir pero a petición de Otto se había decidido. Todos bebían y conversaban pero él se encontraba un poco apartado hasta que su compañero Otto se acerca a él y lo invita a la mesa donde se encontraba él y ahí le presenta a más empleados de la empresa de otra área distinta a la de él. Todos parecían tan comunes y aburridos, seguramente se trataba de una bola de estúpidos borrachines pero algo le llama la atención, uno de ellos lucía distinto a los demás, un joven hermoso de cabellos negros, sueltos sobre sus hombros, ojos azabache con un brillo particular y una piel blanca como la nieve que le hacía resaltar el color de sus hermosos ojos y unos rasgos orientales marcados, estaba maravillado con ese jovencito a quien nunca había visto en la empresa, Otto los presenta y amablemente Wufei se pone de pie para saludarlo quedando impactado también

Wufei. Chang Wufei... mucho gusto

Traize. Traize Kushrenada, el gusto es mío

Debía de admitirlo, ese hombre llamado Traize era sumamente apuesto, todo de él parecía completamente perfecto, el color avellana de sus cabellos, el azul profundo de sus ojos y ese porte de caballero, juraría que se trataba de lo más hermoso que había visto, las miradas azul y negra se pierden en un mar de silencio, parecía como sí hubiera habido magia entre ellos pero la voz de Otto les hace despertar

Otto. ¿Cómo está Duo?

Wufei. ¿Duo?

Otto. Sí, su esposo

Sorprendido y decepcionado Wufei mira a Traize quien desvía su mirada y frunce las cejas, quería mucho a Duo pero le molestaba el hecho de que fuera su esposo y le atara a una vida que no había elegido... Wufei guarda silencio y agachándose para hacer una reverencia se marcha, Traize lo mira partir y después enojado mira a Otto

Traize. Lo hiciste a propósito

Otto. ¿Qué? Piensas tener una aventura?

Traize. ¡Claro que no!

Otto. ¿Entonces que te molesta?

Enojado Traize se aleja de su amigo y se marcha de la reunión sintiendo el corazón agitado, ese tal Wufei le había gustado demasiado y un cosquilleo chistoso le recorría el estómago pero sintiéndose nervioso llega a casa y con ternura le hace el amor a Duo, el trenzado lo era todo para él, o al menos era lo que él creía, era cierto que ese chico le había impresionado pero quisiera o no él tenía un compromiso, estaba casado...

Después de ese día Traize y Wufei habían vuelto a verse en reuniones, tanto de los empleados como en las familiares, en la empresa también se encontraban ocasionalmente y se hablaban, conversaban sobre temas sin importancia, sus vidas a veces salían a relucir en una que otra plática ocasional y sin darse cuenta ambos comenzaban a enamorarse, Wufei no había tenido éxito nunca en el amor, las personas de las que lograba enamorarse terminaban lastimándolo y no quería por ese y otros motivos, involucrarse con Traize, algo le decía que con él también sufriría, Traize estaba casado y meterse con él era convertirse en un amante, en ser el otro, Traize hablaba maravillas de su esposo, se notaba que le quería. Los días pasaban rápido, antes de la fiesta familiar para festejar la primavera los empleados se reunían en un bar local... Los empleados se encontraban bebiendo y conversando pero sintiéndose mal Wufei sale a la terraza por un poco de aire, Traize también conversaba en la mesa pero al ver salir al chico pide perdón y se levanta de su silla, la mirada de Otto era desaprobatoria pero a Traize no le importaba; Wufei nota la presencia de su compañero en la terraza y voltea sonriéndole tiernamente, Traize se pone a su lado y lo mira fijamente poniéndolo un poco nervioso

Traize. ¿Estas bien?

Wufei. Sí, un poco mareado pero bien¿y tú? Te ves raro

Traize. Es Duo

Wufei. ¿Qué con él?

Traize. No sé... siento que ya no es igual

Wufei. ¿Por qué?

Traize. No me hagas caso... cuéntame de ti

Extrañado de que no quiera hablarle al respecto Wufei solo guarda silencio y le sonríe

Wufei. Creo que te lo he contado todo

Traize. ¿Tú... sales con alguien?

Wufei. No, por ahora

Con mirada melancólica Wufei se voltea y mira hacia el cielo recargándose en el barandal de la terraza, Traize lo mira fijamente y sonríe, por alguna razón le alegraba que Wufei no saliera con nadie, el chino le gustaba, más de lo que podía admitir, algo había en él que le había cautivado

Wufei. ¿Sabes? no me siento bien

Levándose una mano a la frente Wufei se retira del barandal pero antes de dar un solo paso Traize lo sujeta del brazo y lo mira fijamente haciéndolo sonrojar

Traize. Te llevo a tu casa

Wufei. No te molestes, yo...

Traize. Por favor

No pudiendo resistir la mirada azul profundo, Wufei asiente y los dos entran otra vez al Bar, se despiden de sus compañeros y se van, los dos suben al auto de Traize y durante el trayecto guardan silencio, solo 15 minutos separan la casa de Wufei del Bar, era un barrio solitario, clase media, Traize estaciona el auto y los dos se quedan ahí quietos, Wufei estaba nervioso y Traize indeciso, después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio ambos se giran para verse e intentan hablar al mismo tiempo, apenados solo se sonríen y vuelven a guardar silencio pero manteniendo la posición

Traize. ¿Sabes?... me gustas mucho

Avergonzado pero feliz Wufei agacha la mirada quedándose callado, Traize se quita el cinturón de seguridad y estira su mano hacia su compañero acariciándole la mejilla, sorprendido Wufei lo mira con los ojos ampliamente abiertos

Wufei. También me gustas

Traize. ¿De verdad?

Wufei. Sí pero...

Sintiéndose muy triste Wufei agarra la mano de Traize y la quita de su mejilla, agacha la mirada por unos segundos y al levantarla y clavarla en la mirada azul, los ojos negros se cristalizan y algunas lágrimas caen por sus mejillas

Wufei. No le puedo hacer esto a Duo, no lo conozco pero es tu esposo... no está bien, es adulterio

Desdichado Wufei llora discretamente agachando la mirada, Traize se enternece con las palabras y cuidadosamente se acerca a él, sorprendido Wufei mira fijamente a Traize viendo como lentamente su rostro se acerca al suyo, sus ojos negros se cierran lentamente mientras los cálidos labios de Traize comienzan a acariciar los suyos, el corazón comienza a latirle a prisa y sin miramientos le corresponde el beso, al finalizar éste ambos se miran a los ojos sonrojados, Traize le acaricia los labios al chico y él le coloca las manos sobre el pecho comenzando a explorarlo por encima de la ropa, sus ojos no pierden detalle de los ojos del otro y con esfuerzo Wufei cierra los ojos y suspira a Traize

Wufei. ¿Quieres pasar?

La voz excitada de Wufei hacen sonreír a Traize quien asiente con la cabeza y ambos salen de auto, nervioso Wufei abre la puerta de su departamento y ambos entran a paso lento y dudoso, el chino cierra la puerta y Traize comienza a besarlo recargándolo sobre la pared cerca de la ventana, su excitación chocaba contra su estómago haciéndole sentir un cosquilleo y sin perder el ritmo del beso se dirigen a la habitación, sin cerrar la puerta comienzan a desvestirse entre caricias y besos, sus cuerpos estaban calientes y temblorosos y al encontrarse desnudos se miran los cuerpos, con ternura Traize agarra a Wufei de la mano y lo lleva a la cama, lentamente lo acuesta cayendo sobre él de forma delicada y comenzando después a llenarlo de besos: labios, cuello, pecho, vientre y entre jadeos y gemidos Traize se lleva el miembro de su amante a la boca, lamiéndolo con ternura, disfrutando de todo el largo, su lengua temblorosa recorriendo el glande excitado y después succionando con maestría sintiendo aquella excitación cada vez más dura hasta que la semilla de Wufei explota en su boca, un gemido placentero llena los oídos de Traize que sube nuevamente por ese cuerpo hasta robarle un tierno beso, sus lenguas jugando en un vaivén de pasión mientras las manos de Traize acarician las piernas de su amante separándolas poco a poco y bajando su mano se agarra el miembro perfectamente erecto y lo introduce lentamente en el orificio de Wufei haciéndolo jadear de placer, su intromisión le causa un placer indescriptible al chino y viendo que hay acceso para comenzar con las embestidas Traize comienza a introducirse y salirse con lentitud, la mitad al principio pero conforme aumenta la pasión el ritmo y la longitud comienzan a aumentar llegando a tocar aquellos puntos sensibles arrebatándole a Wufei gemidos fuertes y apasionados aumentando la mente erótica de Traize y ambos se funden en un cálido y mojado beso compartiendo y ahogando gemidos en la garganta del otro hasta que la semilla de aquella primera entrega explota dentro de Wufei llenándolo por completo, un gemido unánime inunda la habitación y las respiraciones agitadas de ambos se calman mientras sus manos se enlazan sobre la cama a los costados de sus cuerpos, compartiendo una profunda mirada Traize se sale lentamente de Wufei y se posiciona a su lado, una sonrisa compartida y después el chino se acerca al cuerpo sudoroso de Traize y lo atrapa en un abrazo correspondido

Wufei. Te amo

Traize. Yo... yo te quiero mucho

Un poco decepcionado Wufei entrecierra los ojos y aprieta con más fuerza el cuerpo de Traize, era obvio que a quien amaba Traize era a Duo y él no podía contra eso, por esa razón aquella sería la última vez que estuviera con Traize, o al menos eso pensaba en esos momentos sin saber que todo sería muy distinto a como lo pensaba

-- Recuerdo --

Recordar era muy doloroso pero también le hacía feliz hacerlo, al menos en esa época Traize era suyo, no al 100 pero era suyo, ahora solamente podía vivir de eso, recuerdos...

Quatre deja de llorar permaneciendo en los brazos de Duo en silencio, el trenzado gira la cabeza un poco hacia atrás y observa a Heero, el ojiazul desvía la mirada y nuevamente Duo voltea hacia Quatre y lo separa un poco colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros

Duo. Entremos ¿si? Platicaremos mejor

Quatre. No yo...

Duo. Te ves mal amigo, por favor

Quatre. Sí

El trenzado ayuda a Quatre a levantarse ya que se encontraba un poco débil, Heero se les adelanta para abrirles la puerta cuando suben hasta el piso donde vivía el ojiazul, los tres entran al departamento y mientras los amigos se sientan en el sillón, Heero entra a la cocina para prepara té

Duo. ¿Cuánto tenías afuera?

Quatre. No lo sé, salí de mi departamento... y caminé hasta aquí

Duo. ¡¿Desde allá?! Amigo, está lejos para venirse caminando

Quatre. Yo no... yo solo... no sabía que hacer

El rubio se tapa la cara con ambas manos y comienza a sollozar, había llorado durante horas, en cuanto Trowa se había quedado dormido había salido del departamento y había caminado sin ningún rumbo, había necesitado muchas horas para asimilar la noticia y cuando había llegado a la Colonia donde vivía Heero se había quedado dormido en el suelo debajo de la escalera

Duo. ¿Y Trowa?

Quatre. No sé y no... no quiero verlo

Duo. ¿Qué dices?

Quatre. ¡No puedo con esto Duo!

Exasperado el rubio se pone de pie y mirando a Duo nuevamente las lágrimas comienzan a salir, Heero escucha el grito y voltea sorprendido observando a ambos chicos, Duo se pone de pie e intenta acercarse a Quatre pero él lo evita dando un paso atrás

Quatre. ¡No puedo verlo morir!... prefiero... ¡Prefiero dejar de verlo!

Duo y Heero se sorprenden por las crueles palabras de Quatre y enojado el ojiazul se acerca a donde están ambos mirando muy molesto al rubio, el rubio desvía la mirada y continúa llorando

Heero. ¿Por qué demonios dices eso?

Duo. Heero cálmate

Quatre. ¡No puedo verlo morir, es demasiado!... ¡No lo soportaría!

El rubio voltea nuevamente su mirada hacia Heero y él muy molesto se acerca a Quatre sujetándole con fuerza los hombros, Duo se asusta y se acerca a Heero para tratar de calmarlo pero el ojiazul tenía sus ojos puestos duramente sobre el rubio mientras él lo miraba temeroso y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

Heero. ¿Tienes...?... ¡¡¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que fue para él decírtelo?!!

Quatre. Es que yo...

Heero. ¡¡No quería privarte de tu felicidad, por eso no quería decírtelo y eso... eso lo estaba matando más que la maldita enfermedad!!

Los ojos de Heero estaban llenos de furia y tristeza, Quatre ante la declaración abre ampliamente los ojos y soltándose del agarre de Heero suelta en llanto tirándose al suelo de rodillas, Duo mira a ambos y no sabe que hacer, solamente se queda de pie y triste también comienza a llorar

Heero. Yo... si quieres largarte hazlo, Trowa no estará solo

El ojiazul se da media vuelta y regresa a la cocina, apaga la tetera y se encierra en su habitación, Duo muy preocupado se acerca a Quatre y se agacha para ayudarlo pero él estira su mano hacia el trenzado para que se aleje y sin ayuda se pone de pie, el ojivioleta lo mira muy preocupado, con esfuerzo y limpiándose las lágrimas voltea hacia Duo

Quatre. Soy horrible

Duo. No es verdad

Quatre. El es demasiado para mí, una basura como yo no lo merece

Duo. No es así

Quatre. Ni siquiera... fui capaz de darme cuenta

Duo. Quatre...

Quatre. Últimamente se comportaba extraño, más lindo de lo normal, hasta le costaba menos trabajo sonreír, cuando nos conocimos era tan serio que casi no sonreía... incluso comenzó a decir cosas extrañas "Marchémonos lejos... solos tú y yo"... y yo... solamente estaba viviendo una fantasía, el "Para siempre" de los cuentos no existe... y se va a morir... me... me siento tan inútil

Duo. No sé que decir...

Quatre. Lo sé

El rubio continúa limpiándose las lágrimas y Duo se acerca, Quatre lo abraza y segundos después el timbre suena, ambos se separan y voltean a verse, Heero sale de su habitación y cruza mirada con Duo, el trenzado se gira hacia la entrada y camina abriendo la puerta, se trataba de Trowa que rápidamente fija su mirada en su novio, Quatre lo mira y se acerca a él lentamente al mismo tiempo que el ojiverde también se acerca al rubio

Quatre. ¡Tonto!

El rubio le grita a Trowa cuando están cerca y se avienta después a sus brazos, Trowa le corresponde el abrazo y unas lágrimas también se deslizan por sus mejillas

Quatre. ¡No tenías porque sufrir solo... tenía derecho a saberlo!

Trowa. Lo lamento

El ojiverde besa los cabellos de su novio y permanecen abrazados, Heero y Duo miran la escena y después se miran entre ellos, el trenzado le sonríe con esfuerzo al ojiazul y él se dirige nuevamente hacia la cocina a prender otra vez la tetera, ahora serían 4 té los que debía de preparar...

Después de una larga plática y un té, Trowa y Quatre se marchan del departamento de Heero hacia la casa del ojiverde, el rubio había convencido a su novio de que también le hablara con la verdad a Catherine ya que la tía estaba enterada. Por petición de Duo, el ojiazul continúa con su pintura, los días se le estaban terminando y todavía habría que mandar a enmarcar el cuadro para la exposición escolar que se realizaría en un Hotel muy lujoso de la ciudad... el trenzado estaba en su pose y Heero lo pintaba, ésta vez ya no se fijaba en su desnudez como al principio, Duo le seguía pareciendo hermoso pero ya tenía autocontrol, además de que después de la plática con el trenzado sobre su pasado las cosas habían cambiado dentro de él, veía en Duo algo más que un cuerpo hermoso

Duo. ¿Nos quedan muchos días?

Heero. No pero creo terminar

Duo. ¿Lo hago bien?

Heero. Claro

A veces mientras lo pintaba, Duo trataba de dejar ese espacio incómodo de silencio con pláticas de cualquier tipo pero cada vez resultaba más difícil, su relación de amistad cada vez mejoraba y cada vez se tenían más confianza pero ahora resultaba aún más difícil mostrarse desnudo ante él...

Duo. ¿Y la escuela va bien?

Heero. Sí

Duo. Yo pronto entraré a la Preparatoria abierta

Heero. Que bien

Duo. Hum... y... ¡No se manejar!

Heero. ¿Qué?

El ojiazul deja de pintar y mira extrañado a Duo, el trenzado se avergüenza y todo su rostro se pone rojo, nervioso desvía su mirada hacia abajo y cuando la levanta sonríe tontamente

Duo. Es que... me preguntaba si... podrías enseñarme

Heero. ¿A manejar? Claro

Duo. Gracias

Heero. Sí

Extrañado y dudoso Heero continúa con la pintura mientras que Duo se regaña en la mente, nunca había tenido problemas para iniciar una buena conversación y ahora se mostraba completamente estúpido ante su amigo...

Por la tarde después de la comida Heero sale de su departamento para ir a la escuela, necesitaba entregar un ensayo sobre el arte Barroco en las Artes Escénicas y como era costumbre se va a la cafetería para tomar café mientras leía un libro, algunas chicas lo miraban y le sonreían sin discreción pero él las ignoraba intentando que su lectura no fuera interrumpida pero en esos momentos llega Relena y sin pedir permiso se sienta en la misma mesa volteando a ver a las chicas con el ceño fruncido, pensando que se trata de la novia las chicas se voltean y platican como si nada, Heero deja el libro sobre la mesa y la mira, ella le sonríe ampliamente

Relena. Algo me decía que hoy te iba a ver

Heero. Hola

Relena. ¿Veniste a clase?

Heero. No

Relena. Ya veo... ¿vamos al cine? Lo prometiste

Heero. Hoy no

Relena. Siempre me dices lo mismo

Decepcionada Relena se cruza de brazos y borra la sonrisa

Heero. El sábado de la próxima semana

Relena. ¿Por qué ese día?

Heero. Para entonces habré terminado el cuadro

Relena. Ya veo, que lástima

Heero. ¿Por qué?

Relena. Ese día mi papá organizó una tonta fiesta, hoy fue a un desayuno con unos inversionistas y quiere que vaya por la fuerza... odio las fiestas sociales

Heero. Debes obedecer a tu padre

Relena. Lo sé... tengo una idea ¡acompáñame!

Muy emocionada Relena estira su mano y la coloca arriba de la mano de Heero que estaba sobre la mesa, el ojiazul la mira y después levanta otra vez la mirada quitando sutilmente su mano de la mesa, Relena se apena y también baja las manos colocándolas sobre sus rodillas

Relena. ¿Qué dices?

Heero. No me gustan las fiestas

Relena. Vamos, sirve que te desenfadas del trabajo ¿qué dices?

Heero. Pero...

Relena. Si te sientes más cómodo trae a tus amigos

Heero. No sé

Relena. Ándale, me aburriré sola, sabes que Trowa, Duo y Quatre me caen muy bien, además tu compañía me hace bien

Heero. Lo pensaré

Relena. ¿De verdad? gracias Heero

Ilusionada Relena se pone de pie y con una gran sonrisa se despide de Heero agitando su mano y marchándose tarareando una canción, Heero solo suspira y bebe de su café antes de continuar con la lectura...

Heero regresa al departamento casi a las 7 de la tarde, se había quedado tiempo de más en la escuela sin darse cuenta del tiempo, al llegar encuentra a Duo preparando la cena, el trenzado se desilusiona un poco al ver llegar al ojiazul, quería que cuando su amigo regresa encontrara todo listo, Heero se dirige a la cocina y el ojivioleta le sonríe ampliamente

Duo. Te esperaba más tarde

Heero. Solo entregué un trabajo y me quede leyendo

Duo. ¡Vaya! Eres una persona muy culta Heero, yo hace años que no leo nada, la verdad es que soy muy tonto

El trenzado comienza a reír avergonzado con el rostro sonrojado, Heero lo mira fijamente y se acerca un poco más a él, Duo deja de reír y se queda quieto

Heero. Puedo recomendarte algunos libros

Duo. ¿De... de verdad? gracias Heero

Heero asiente con la cabeza y da la espalda a Duo para salirse de la cocina pero antes de dar un paso Duo le sujeta la mano y lo detiene, nervioso Heero voltea otra vez hacia atrás llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver el rostro de Duo completamente rojo, el trenzado tenía la mirada hacia abajo y después de algunos segundos la levanta

Duo. Heero, hace tiempo que he querido preguntarte algo

Heero. Dime

Duo. Bueno es que... yo quiero saber porque... aquella vez... intentaste besarme

La pregunta toma a Heero por sorpresa y se queda completamente sin habla, un sonrojo le cubre las mejillas y nervioso Duo le suelta el brazo sonriéndole apenas al ojiazul

Duo. No, no me hagas caso

Heero. La verdad es que...

Duo. ¿Si?

El trenzado empuña una de sus manos esperando la respuesta pero Heero se tarda algunos segundos en contestar mientras lo mira fijamente

Heero. Estaba confundido

Duo. ¿Eh?

Heero. Creí que te deseaba

Duo. ¿Qué me... deseabas?

Heero. Sí

Duo se queda callado otros segundos y abre la mano suspirando bajito

Duo. Ay Heero

El trenzado le regala al ojiazul una amplia sonrisa y lo agarra de la mano para apoyarse al abalanzarse hacia él y darle un beso rápido rozándole los labios con los suyos, Heero abre los ojos amplio y confundido se sonroja más, Duo en cambio sonríe infantilmente y le da la espalda a Heero para cuidar la comida sobre la estufa, Heero se toca los labios con tres dedos y se queda ahí mirando a Duo detenidamente mientras él muy contento silva, las palabras de Heero habían sido un alivio, nunca iba a perdonarse si Heero llegaba a sentir algo por él más que amistad...

Trowa y Quatre permanecían acostados sobre la cama del rubio en el departamento donde estaban solos, no habían tenido relaciones sexuales, ambos estaban con ropa, el ojiverde abrazaba celosamente al rubio mientras permanecían en silencio haciéndose compañía, habían permanecido ahí desde que habían regresado de contarle a Catherine la verdad, como se lo esperaban la chica al igual que Quatre había llorado inconsolablemente y después de una larga plática con su hermano se había quedado dormida...

Quatre. Oye amor ¿sabes en que pensaba?

Trowa. No, dime

Quatre. En Houston hay médicos excelentes

Trowa. Ya hablamos de eso

Quatre. Pero es que no entiendes Trowa, no todo está perdido

Trowa. Amor...

Quatre. Por favor... nada pierdes si lo intentas

Frustrado por completo Quatre aprieta con fuerza la camisa de su novio y lo abraza con más fuerza

Trowa. No tiene cura

Quatre. ¿Cuántas opiniones tienes?

Trowa. Una

Quatre. ¿Lo ves?

Trowa. No se trata de eso y lo sabes, será médico ¿verdad?

Quatre. Pero...

El rubio se levanta apoyándose sobre uno de sus hombros para alegarle a Trowa pero el ojiverde siente uno de sus dolores y se agarra la frente quejándose, Quatre se asusta y se acerca más

Quatre. ¿Qué tienes?

Trowa. Mi... medicina

Asustado el rubio se levanta y corre hacia la chamarra de Trowa que se encontraba encima de la cómoda y agarra el vaso de agua sobre el buró al lado de la cama, saca una de las pastillas y se la da rápidamente al ojiverde quien la bebe enseguida manteniendo los ojos cerrados y sin dejar de sujetarse la frente

Quatre. ¿Te duele mucho?

Trowa. No te asustes

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo Trowa finge sentirse mejor y le sonríe cariñosamente a Quatre, él suspira profundamente y abraza a Trowa tiernamente

Quatre. Hay buenos neurólogos en el país, podríamos...

Trowa. ¡Quatre basta!

El rubio se queda callado abruptamente y se levanta del cuerpo de Trowa mirando al chico con susto, Trowa se siente mal de gritarle y estira su mano para acariciarle la mejilla, Quatre comienza a derramar un par de lágrimas

Quatre. Perdóname

Trowa. Mi amor... es inevitable

Cerrando sus ojos Quatre asiente con la cabeza y comienza a llorar volviendo a abrazar a su novio, Trowa sonríe y le besa los cabellos con ternura

Trowa. Disfrutemos ¿si?... quiero vivir junto a ti el tiempo que sea que me queda ¿entiendes?... te amo mi amor, es lo único que me importa ahora

Quatre. También te amo Trowa, perdóname por ser tan egoísta

Trowa. No eres egoísta, solamente te falta aceptarlo

Quatre.¿Cómo se supone que se acepta?

Trowa. No lo sé... el tiempo parece ser buena idea

Quatre. ¿Desde cuando dices cursilerías?

El comentario de Quatre suelta en Trowa una pequeña risa, Quatre sonríe y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas levanta la cabeza y mira al ojiverde, ambos se regalan un beso tierno y vuelven a abrazarse sin volver hablar el resto de la noche aunque nuevamente a Quatre le cuesta conciliar el sueño pero mientras piensa toma una decisión, a partir de ese día iba a ser para Trowa el más fuerte de sus pilares, así tuviera que fingir una tranquilidad que no sentía, porque desde que se había enterado de la noticia el alma se le había hecho trizas...

Heero cuenta a Duo sobre la propuesta de Relena mientras ambos cenan, el trenzado lo duda mucho pero decide aceptar, Relena no le caía mal pero no era bueno para las fiestas, de hecho las detestaba porque le recordaban a las fiestas llenas de farsas donde él y Traize se presentaban como la pareja modelo, sabía que en esas fiestas reinaba la hipocresía... Al día siguiente Heero llama a Trowa al departamento de Quatre y también le propone lo de la fiesta, el ojiverde lo consulta con Quatre a quien no le parece muy buena idea pero si Duo iba a ir no parecía tan mala idea, hace tiempo que tenía ganas de pedirle a Relena de favor que Duo entrara a trabajar en la empresa de su padre. Confirmadas las tres asistencias Heero llama a Relena y le informa de la decisión, la chica se pone más que contenta e informa a su padre quien no tiene inconveniente en que asistieran los amigos de su hija...

Un par de días después Heero por fin termina el cuadro pero no se lo muestra a Duo, con una tela lo tapa para que no lo vean y llama a Trowa y a Quatre para que vean su obra terminada, el trenzado estaba impaciente por ver su retrato y alegre preparaba una cena para sus amigos mientras Heero guardaba todas sus cosas, no tenía planeado pintar otro cuadro en la brevedad así que no necesitaba las cosas a la mano... a quince minutos para las diez el timbre del departamento suena y Heero les abre a su amigo y a Quatre, el trenzado voltea emocionado hacia la puerta y agitando su mano saluda a ambos chicos, el rubio después de saludar a Heero se va hacia donde está Duo para ayudarle mientras Heero y Trowa se quedan en la sala a conversar en voz no muy alta para que no les escuchen

Trowa. ¿Cómo vas?

Heero. Igual, me ve solo como amigo

Trowa. Animo

Heero. No sé... siento que todavía ama al tal Traize

Trowa. ¿Si?

Heero. Sí, o al menos le soy indiferente

El ojiazul voltea hacia la cocina para ver a Duo quien le daba a probar a Quatre de la comida, Heero nuevamente voltea hacia su amigo, Trowa lo observaba detenidamente y sin hacer un esfuerzo por evitarlo una sonrisa burlona se cruza por sus labios, Heero lo observa serio alzando una ceja

Trowa. Jamás imaginé verte enamorado

Heero. Ni yo

Trowa. Me da mucho gusto, ya era hora

Heero. Pero es algo imposible... Duo no me ama

Las risas de Duo y Quatre hacen voltear a Trowa y Heero, el trenzado voltea casualmente hacia donde están los amigos y les sonríe ampliamente, sobre todo al ojiazul, mantienen miradas por algunos segundos y Duo nuevamente comienza a reírse con Quatre, el ojiazul voltea hacia Trowa y éste también lo mira

Trowa. No lo sé... Duo ha cambiado ¿sabes?

Heero. ¿Mnh?

Heero voltea otra vez hacia Duo y lo mira por el resto del tiempo en que Quatre y Duo terminaban con la cena, no entendía a que cambio se refería Trowa pero seguro se daría cuenta en algún momento...

Después de la cena Quatre ayuda a Duo a recoger la mesa y lavar la loza mientras Heero prepara té para los cuatro y Trowa miraba por la ventana de la sala, el rubio y el trenzado conversaban sobre la proximidad de los cursos que tomaría Duo para acreditar la educación Preparatoria... el ojiverde miraba tranquilamente por la ventana, el cielo comenzaba a nublarse amenazando llover pero no solo el cielo se nublaba, la vista de Trowa también lo hace un poco, creyendo que es por cansancio Trowa cierra los ojos y se los frota pero cuando los vuelve a abrir su vista continuaba igual

Quatre. ¡Amor ¿de qué quieres tu té?!... ¿Trowa?

Al ver el rubio que Trowa no le contesta se preocupa y sale apurado de la cocina dirigiéndose a su novio mientras Heero y Duo lo observan

Quatre. ¿Te sientes bien?

Muy preocupado Quatre agarra el brazo de Trowa y éste voltea hacia él sonriéndole nervioso

Trowa. No veo

Los tres se sorprenden cuando escuchan a Trowa y asustado Quatre se acerca un poco más y lo mira detenidamente a los ojos, la mirada verde estaba perdida, Trowa veía solamente sombras y manchas

Quatre. ¿No ves nada? Y te duele algo?

Trowa. Veo manchas, no me duele

Quatre. Duo llama al doctor por favor

Duo. Si

Trowa. ¡No!

El trenzado se dirigía al teléfono pero Trowa se opone sorprendiendo a los tres chicos, Heero se enoja y se acerca a su amigo

Heero. Necesitas que te revisen

Trowa. ¿Para qué?... ya pasará

Heero. No se trata de eso

Trowa. ¿Y que más da si me voy a morir?

Al escuchar las crueles palabras de su novio Quatre se tapa la boca con una mano y suelta el brazo del ojiverde mirándolo con tristeza, Heero se molesta por la negatividad de Trowa y el trenzado solo mira a Trowa tristemente

Trowa. Perdón

Trowa también se pone triste por el comentario que ha hecho y estira su mano buscando a Quatre, el rubio estira también su mano y agarra la de su novio

Trowa. No te preocupes, todo está bien

A penas el ojiverde sonríe a Quatre y él derramando unas lágrimas se acerca y lo abraza en silencio, Duo también sonríe al ver la escena, le parecía increíble el amor que se tenían su amigo y Trowa, en cambio Heero se queda serio y enojado, no le gustaba cuando Trowa se ponía negativo, Quatre deja de abrazar a Trowa y lo ayuda a caminar a la sala y a sentarse en el sillón, por un gran rato los cuatro se quedan en total silencio

Trowa. ¿Qué no vamos a ver la pintura?

El comentario irónico pone más tenso el ambiente, Quatre cierra los ojos evitándose llorar y aunque Trowa sonreía todos estaban tensos, Duo mira de reojo a Heero observándolo melancólico, ambos estaban sentados en el mismo sillón, Duo lo duda un poco pero estira su mano y toma la de Heero para expresarle su apoyo, él voltea sorprendido pero la mirada y la sonrisa de Duo lo tranquilizan

Trowa. Vamos, hablen por favor

Duo. Trowa yo... quiero que sepas que también tienes mi apoyo... tal vez no sea mucho pero...

Aún sin ver el ojiverde voltea su cabeza hacia donde había escuchado la voz de Duo quien estaba nervioso tomando la mano de Heero, el ojiverde sonríe y asiente con la cabeza

Trowa. Muchas gracias Duo

Duo también sonríe contento y suelta la mano de Heero poco a poco, Quatre agarra aire profundamente y suspira, se había prometido ser fuerte ante Trowa y así lo iba hacer por lo que sonríe y se arma de valor

Quatre. ¡Yo quiero ver la pintura!

Tratando de parecer normal Quatre se pone de pie y mira a Heero quien asiente y se pone de pie y se dirige hacia la pintura, Quatre mira hacia ella al igual que Duo mientras Trowa se queda con la mirada al frente, Heero voltea el caballete hacia sus invitados y descubre la manta, la mirada aqua de Quatre se ilumina al verla, no se imaginaba que Duo había podido posar de esa manera, debía admitir que se veía muy sexy, el mismo Duo se sorprende, Heero no lo había dejado ver la pintura antes y no sabía que el ojiazul tuviera tanto talento, sus mejillas se llenan de rojo, apenas creía que él fuera quien estaba retratado

Quatre. Wow, es hermosa

Sonriendo Quatre mira a Duo y le cierra un ojo haciendo que el trenzado se sonroje mucho más, también Heero estaba apenado, no era el primer desnudo que hacía pero Duo era el mejor modelo que había tenido jamás

Heero. La exposición es éste viernes, mañana lo mando enmarcar

Quatre. Heero, tienes talento

Trowa. Es el mejor

Trowa se pone de pie y camina hacia el frente tropezando con la mesa, Duo era quien estaba más cerca de él y se acerca para ayudarlo a ir donde está Heero, el ojiverde estira su mano y con ella rodea la espalda de Heero en un abrazo

Trowa. Seguramente es hermosa, Duo es bello

Quatre mira a Trowa enarcando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos, Duo se apena mucho y se preocupa por la mirada que el rubio le lanzaba al ojiverde aunque realmente su amigo no estaba enojado

Trowa. Aunque obviamente mi Quatre es mucho más lindo

Una sonrisa grande se asoma en los labios de Quatre y contento se acerca a Trowa para darle un beso en los labios

Quatre. Más te vale

A excepción de Heero todos se ríen por el comentario, el ojiazul admira su pintura y mira después de reojo a Duo, la pintura era hermosa pero la realidad lo era mucho más, Duo era el hombre más hermoso que hubiese conocido, por dentro y por fuera, era hermoso y puro, no cabía duda de que estaba profundamente enamorado...

Por petición de Heero, el ojiverde y el rubio se quedan a dormir en su departamento, Trowa llama a su tía y le avisa, ella contenta no le dice nada en contra y los cuatro pasan la noche ahí, Heero era quien había tardado más en conciliar el sueño pero finalmente lo había logrado. Al día siguiente el primero en despertarse es Trowa, el ojiverde abre poco a poco los ojos, estaba temeroso de que cuando lo hiciera su vista siguiera como la noche anterior, pero para su sorpresa ya puede ver con normalidad, el doctor le había dicho que era normal que cosas así le sucedieran, contento Trowa se levanta de la cama y se acerca a la ventana para abrir la cortina y mirar la hermosa mañana, por el reflejo del sol Quatre se despierta y se sienta en la cama observando a su novio

Quatre. ¿Trowa?

Trowa. Puedo ver

El ojiverde se voltea hacia atrás cuando escucha a su novio, Quatre se emociona por lo que le dice su novio y se levanta de la cama para abrazarlo mostrándose muy contento... Quatre sale de la habitación antes que Trowa y encuentra a Duo y a Heero ordenando la sala, los chicos les habían dejado la habitación a la pareja, el trenzado había dormido en el sillón y Heero en el suelo

Quatre. Ya puede ver

Duo. ¿De verdad? que bien

Quatre se acerca a Duo y alegres se toman de las manos, Heero solo los mira serio y voltea hacia la puerta de la habitación, a los pocos segundos sale Trowa recargándose en la pared mirando también a los amigos, el ojiverde y el ojiazul cruzan miradas, Heero estaba contento de que Trowa pudiera ver otra vez pero su salud seguía igual, por eso no podía sentirse tan feliz, el ojiverde tampoco se sentía feliz del todo..

Mas tarde Heero sale de su departamento para mandar enmarcar el cuadro, Quatre va al consultorio a trabajar mientras Trowa y Duo se quedan en el departamento de Heero, el ojiazul le había prohibido al ojiverde salir de casa solo y conducir, por eso el rubio se había llevado las llaves del auto de la tía de su novio... ya habían desayunado así que no había mucho que hacer, Duo tenía ropa que lavar pero Trowa estaba aburrido sin hacer nada así que entra al cuarto de su amigo para buscar un libro para leer pero husmeando en el clóset se topa con algo más interesante, el ojiazul tenía un álbum de fotografías, al parecer era el único que su amigo tenía, Trowa sonríe y lo saca del clóset y sale de la habitación para sentarse en la sala, abre la primera hoja y ve una foto de Heero con su padre, el ojiazul parecía tener 10 años más o menos, el ojiverde sonríe y mira por mucho tiempo aquella foto; Duo mete la ropa en la lavadora y al ver a Trowa con un álbum de fotos se acerca

Duo. ¡Fotos! Adoro las fotos

Trowa. Ven, siéntate

Sin dudarlo Duo se sienta a un lado de Trowa y mira fijamente la foto sonriendo ampliamente

Duo. Que lindo se ve Heero

Enternecido Duo señala a Heero, el ojiverde mira al trenzado muy emocionado y también sonríe, poco después cambia la página, en ella también había fotos de Heero de niño y Duo las miraba muy interesado, Trowa continúa cambiando las páginas conforme las ven hasta que llegan a las fotos de la Preparatoria, en la primera de ellas había una foto de Heero y Trowa, el ojiverde tenía su mano sobre el hombro de Heero y el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia él mientras Heero estaba de brazos cruzados mirando a la cámara con frialdad, Duo mira curioso la foto y después mira a Trowa

Duo. Que guapos

Trowa. Gracias

Ambos se sonríen y después miran otra vez hacia el álbum, en la otra página había una foto de Trowa solo, el ojiverde se mostraba igual de frío que Heero, Duo se sorprende de lo distinto que se veía, ahora su rostro se veía más alivianado

Duo. Te ves muy diferente

Trowa. Quatre me cambió mucho

Duo. ¿De verdad?

Trowa. Sí... yo no era feliz, no era correspondido

El ojiverde mira con melancolía la foto y después cambia la página, Duo se sorprende por esas palabras y lo mira curioso pero no pregunta nada...

Por la tarde Heero regresa a su departamento encontrando a Trowa aún ahí, el ojiverde y el ojivioleta comían lo que Duo había preparado, el trenzado se pone de pie

Duo. ¡Ahorita te sirvo!

El trenzado da un paso para salirse de su lugar pero Heero estira la mano para detenerlo indicándole con eso que él se podía servir solo, Duo entiende y se sienta, el ojiazul se retira a la cocina con el ceño fruncido, el trenzado era muy servicial, demasiado, seguramente Traize lo tenía acostumbrado a ser así, Trowa se había dado cuenta de esa actitud desaprobatoria pero continúa con sus alimentos...

Sin ir a su departamento a comer Quatre va a la escuela cuando termina su turno en el consultorio, ese día tenía un examen a primera hora y no podía llegar tarde, al terminar su examen sale del salón y busca la sombra de un árbol para leer mientas esperaba su próxima clase, a lo lejos Erick y Ralph lo miraban, el primero sonreía malicioso pero el otro estaba un poco indeciso, burlarse era una cosa pero violar a alguien era distinto, detestaba a Quatre y a Trowa pero todavía no estaba muy convencido, contrario a Erick que se quería cobrar con el rubio

Erick. Parece que Trowita no vino a clase

Ralph. Eso parece ¿estará enfermo?

Erick. ¿Acaso te importa ese idiota?

Ralph. No, por mí que se pudra

Erick ríe por el comentario de Ralph y emocionado se talla las manos relamiéndose los labios de forma maliciosa mientras observaba al rubio

Erick. ¿Qué esperamos?

Ralph. Vamos

Ambos chicos deciden dirigirse a Quatre quien leía tranquilamente un libro de Anatomía, el rubio no siente las presencias hasta que la llegada de sus compañeros le tapan el reflejo del sol, Quatre voltea hacia arriba y mira con fastidio a los chicos que sonreían descaradamente, Erick se agacha a su altura y le agarra el rostro volteándole la cara hacia él

Erick. Acompáñanos

Quatre. No ¿adonde?

Erick. Ven te digo

Quatre. No quiero

Erick. No seas necio, te vamos a enseñar algo

Quatre. No quiero verlo

Enojado Quatre mueve su cabeza pero Erick lo sujeta con más fuerza obligándolo a que lo siga viendo, el rubio se pone nervioso y mira de reojo a Ralph que sonreía

Erick. ¿No quieres ver a Trowa?

Quatre. ¿Qué?... ¿esta con ustedes?

Asustado Quatre mira otra vez a Erick que se ríe divertido sin contestarle al rubio

Quatre. ¿Qué le hicieron?

Ralph. Acompáñanos y sabrás

Quatre. Pero...

Erick. ¿No irás con tu novio? Maricón de mierda

Quatre. ¡No me ofendas!

Erick. ¿Ofensa? Ofensa que me escupieras en la cara

Tentado a escupirle a Quatre en la cara, Erick se contiene y solo lo mira con desprecio soltándolo bruscamente, el rubio cierra el libro y se pone de pie rápidamente topándose con la mirada triunfante y altanera de Ralph

Ralph. Buen chico

Quatre. Más les vale que Trowa esté bien

Muy preocupado por su novio Quatre decide acompañar a los dos tipos, conocía a Trowa y sabía que a veces era impulsivo así que bien había podido desobedecerle a Heero y salirse del departamento para ir a la escuela, mientras tantos ambos chicos sonreían maliciosos...

Heero acompaña a Trowa en taxi hasta la casa de su tía y por ese mismo medio se regresa al departamento donde Duo veía nuevamente el álbum de fotos, Heero se sorprende de que el trenzado lo haya encontrado y el ojivioleta se apena por haber agarrado algo que no era suyo sin permiso y rápidamente cierra el álbum cuando el ojiazul entra al departamento

Heero. Sigue viéndolo

Duo. Lo siento, no pienses mal de mí

El ojiazul niega varias veces con la cabeza y se acerca al sillón mirando también el álbum pero permaneciendo de pie, Duo lo tenía en una página donde había una foto de Heero con su papá y con Trowa, el trenzado mira hacia arriba y sonríe contento

Duo. Eran unidos ¿cierto?... Trowa también lo quería ¿verdad?

Heero afirma moviendo la cabeza mientras se sienta a un lado de Duo y mira la foto con melancolía, Duo lo observa firmemente y baja la mirada dubitativo

Duo. ¿Es cierto que... no lloraste su muerte?

A Heero le toma por sorpresa la pregunta ¿cómo sabía Duo que no había llorado? De seguro había sido obra de Quatre, nadie más podía habérselo dicho, el ojiazul sigue mirando la foto mientras que Duo lo mira de reojo

Heero. Es verdad... perder a mi padre ha sido lo más doloroso que he vivido pero... no pude hacerlo, tal vez aún no lo acepto

Duo. Lo siento

Heero. No te disculpes, los dos últimos años casi no nos vimos ni hablamos, a veces creo que está solamente viajando... no sé, es un sentimiento extraño pero no me siento triste ni solo... está Trowa y... estas tú

Duo se sorprende mucho porque era la primera vez que Heero le hablaba con esa confianza y abría su corazón con un tema muy doloroso, pero su sorpresa era mayor por la afirmación de que él también ayudaba a no hacerlo sentirse solo, Duo se sonroja y sonríe, después se inclina poco a poco hacia un lado y recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Heero quien también se sorprende y se sonroja

Duo. Yo tampoco me siento solo Heero... muchas gracias

El trenzado cierra sus ojos y Heero se pone un poco nervioso, Duo no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba para él esa muestra de afecto, Duo no sabía que un solo roce de su cuerpo provocaba miles de sensaciones extrañas pero placenteras... con duda Heero pasa su mano por el cuello de Duo colocándola en el otro extremo sobre su hombro para atraerlo sutilmente hacia él, el trenzado siente el cálido abrazo de su amigo y su corazón late a prisa, no entendía porque aquel abrazo le reconfortaba sobremanera, no era la primera vez que sentía esa calidez en Heero y eso le aterraba...

Ralph y Erick llevan a Quatre lejos de la escuela a un departamento que tenían rentado para hacer sus reuniones donde fumaban marihuana y consumían alcohol, el rubio mira con mucha desconfianza la puerta y retrocede un paso mirando después a ambos chicos

Quatre. ¿Qué traman? Aquí... no está Trowa ¿verdad?

La voz y la mirada del rubio eran de susto y eso hace sonreír a ambos chicos, Erick abre la puerta mientras que Ralph agarra con fuerza a Quatre de un brazo y lo jala para aventarlo al interior del departamento, Erick cierra la puerta y ambos se quedan cerca de ella mientras Quatre los miraba nervioso

Quatre. Abre

Erick. No, caíste imbécil

Quatre. ¡Déjenme ir!

Ralph. Que tierno, veniste con la esperanza de hacerla de súper héroe y solo quedaste como un tonto

Quatre. ¿Por qué?... ¿por qué son así?

Más que asustado Quatre estaba triste, le parecía cruel la forma de actuar de esos chicos, él no le hacía daño a nadie al estar enamorado de Trowa aunque éste fuera un hombre, pero Erick solamente ríe fuertemente cuando escucha las palabras de Quatre mientras que Ralph entra en cuestionamiento, debía admitir que lo que planeaba su amigo era extremo pero Erick se veía muy convencido de lo que iba a hacer... Quatre retrocede poco a poco mientras Erick se acerca a él lentamente hasta hacerlo topar contra la pared, donde coloca su brazo sobre ésta y su mano la sube para tocar el rostro del rubio quien ya estaba asustado

Erick. Nunca te perdonaré tu ofensa

Quatre. ¿Cuál?

Erick. ¡Me escupiste imbécil! Además no soporto a los homosexuales, me dan asco

Quatre. Yo nunca te di ningún motivo...

Erick. ¡Existir! Ese es el motivo, pensar que dos hombres se aman me da asco

La mano que acariciaba el rostro de Quatre sube hasta agarrarlo con fuerza de los cabellos, el rubio grita y cierra los ojos unos segundos viendo después a Erick

Quatre. ¿Qué me vas hacer?

Erick. ¿Yo? Qué te voy hacer yo?

Nuevamente Erick ríe a carcajadas con descaro y después agarra con más fuerza los cabellos de Quatre y la mano que antes estaba sobre la pared ahora agarra al chico de la camisa y lo atrae hacia él para después aventar su cuerpo contra la pared, Quatre grita otra vez por el dolor y mira suplicante a Erick mientras sus ojos se humedecen, Ralph solamente mira serio a su amigo

Erick. Yo no te voy a hacer nada ¡eres tú quien lo hará!... me debes una mamada ¿recuerdas? Quiero saber que tan bien lo haces

Cuando escucha el plan de Erick, Quatre abre los ojos ampliamente y niega con la cabeza mirando asustado a su compañero, Erick suelta la camisa y aún sujetando los cabellos separa a Quatre de la pared y con fuerza le da un jalón hacia abajo obligándolo a hincarse frente a él, el rubio agacha la cabeza y con sus manos intenta quitar la mano de Erick que le sujetaba el cabello, Ralph ve que las cosas ya van muy serias y se acerca a su amigo

Ralph. Creí que solo lo asustaríamos

Erick. Claro que no idiota y prepárate porque tú te lo vas a violar ¿recuerdas?

Quatre levanta la cabeza rápidamente cuando escucha las palabras de Erick y mira con terror a Ralph quien solo desvía la mirada

Quatre. ¡No!... ¡por favor no me violen!

Erick. Ni te ilusiones estúpido, yo no haré semejante cosa, antes muerto

Quatre. ¿Por qué hacen estas cosas?... ¡suéltame!

Erick. ¡Cállate!

Enojado Erick le da una bofetada a Quatre con su mano desocupada, Ralph se sorprende y le agarra la mano a su amigo con la que había golpeado al rubio, Erick voltea hacia atrás y mira a Ralph con fastidio

Erick. ¿Qué te pasa imbécil?

Ralph. Si lo golpeas tendrá pruebas de que le hicimos algo

Erick. Tienes razón, entonces vayamos a lo interesante

Ralph suelta la mano de su amigo y con ella Erick se baja el cierre del pantalón y también lo desabrocha, Quatre mira de reojo y ve como su compañero se saca el miembro flácido y solamente cierra los ojos, Erick se comienza a acariciar un poco pero sin lograr una erección, cuando termina sostiene su miembro hacia el rostro de Quatre

Erick. Comienza

Quatre. No... por favor

Erick. ¡Hazlo!

Enojado Erick jala con fuerza los cabellos de Quatre atrayendo su cabeza hacia su miembro, los labios de Quatre quedan sobre éste, el rubio aprieta los labios y se niega pero Erick le jala otra vez los cabellos y con su miembro golpea la mejilla del rubio

Erick. Abre la boca, sé que puedes

Apretando con más fuerza los cabellos, Erick logra que Quatre separe sus labios y saque tímidamente la lengua buscando lamer el miembro pero sujetándoselo con la otra mano Erick comienza a moverlo para humillar a Quatre quien mueve la cabeza buscando lamerlo sin encontrarlo ya que Erick lo movía mientras reía, Ralph mira sorprendido sonrojándose

Erick. Quieres lamerlo ¿verdad? te mueres por hacerlo... ésta bien, empieza

Erick deja de mover su miembro y aún sujetándolo permite que Quatre comience a lamerlo tímidamente usando con torpeza la lengua, Erick se molesta porque Quatre no lo hace bien y aprieta más fuerte los cabellos, Quatre se queja del dolor abriendo la boca y Erick aprovecha para introducirse, los ojos de Quatre se abren ampliamente cuando siente el miembro en su garganta y rápido se quita haciéndose hacia atrás comenzando a toser sintiendo ganas de vomitar

Erick. ¿Muy profundo para ti? Está bien, a tu ritmo

Erick se suelta el miembro y cerrando sus ojos Quatre levanta una de sus manos y agarra el miembro de su compañero comenzando con el sexo oral haciéndolo bien mientras un par de lágrimas comienzan a rodar por sus mejillas, Ralph solamente se voltea escuchando los placenteros gemidos de su amigo y los jadeos de Quatre...

Mientras tanto en la escuela Trant leía una revista de deportes en la cafetería mientras tomaba un vaso de refresco, a dos mesas de distancia una chica rubia lo observaba fijamente mientras se mordía las uñas nerviosa, a veces se levantaba de su silla pero se volvía a sentar mostrándose nerviosa, a veces se volteaba a otra parte pero nuevamente volteaba hacia Trant, decidiéndose después a acercarse pero cuando está a un lado de la mesa se pone más nerviosa y se aleja pero gracias a eso Trant se da cuenta de que la chica intentaba decirle algo, creyendo que se trata de cuestiones amorosas no decide tomarle importancia y continúa leyendo, la chica sale de la cafetería decidida a hacerse de oídos sordos y no decir nada pero su conciencia la detiene a medio camino

Dorothy. No... ¿Y si fuera yo? ese chico no merece que le hagan maldades

Cambiando de opinión la chica se da media vuelta y regresa a la cafetería pero cuando está en la puerta se da cuenta que Trant ya no está, decepcionada se aleja hacia uno de los salones pero en el trayecto Trant la intercepta, no esperándoselo la chica se asusta

Trant. ¿Qué te traes? Me estas espiando?

Dorothy. No, nada de eso

Trant. ¿Entonces?

Dorothy. Es que... bueno yo...

Trant. ¡Habla!

Dorothy. Oí a tus amigos decir que iban a... violar a mi compañero

Trant. ¿Quién es tu compañero?

Dorothy. No sé su nombre pero es rubio, cabello corto, ojos color aqua y...

Antes de terminar de describir a Quatre, Trant se acerca a ella y la sujeta con fuerza de los brazos y comienza a sacudirla

Trant. ¡¿Cuándo oíste eso?!

Dorothy. Yo...

Trant. ¡Dímelo!

Dorothy. ¡Hace días pero no sé cuando lo iban hacer!

Trant. ¡Los has visto hoy!

Dorothy. No, a ninguno de los tres

Trant. ¡Maldición!

Enojado Trant suelta a la chica aventándola ligeramente y corre hacia la salida de la escuela mientras saca su celular y marca a Ralph, Dorothy se queda sorprendida de la reacción de Trant y solo lo mira marcharse...

Mientras Heero estudiaba para un examen que tendría dentro de unos días, Duo tendía la ropa que había lavado y mientras lo hacía silbaba una canción, ese día se sentía muy contento, últimamente se había enterado de cosas horribles como la enfermedad de Trowa pero no podía evitar sentirse feliz, sentía que su vida por fin estaba tomando el rumbo correcto y eso lo hacía sentir muy contento, tenía grandes amigos y una buena vida, había pasado cosas desagradables como las de su trabajo pero ahora eso estaba en el pasado al igual que lo vivido con Traize, ahora su vida comenzaba a tomar forma, su esposo había desaparecido por fin dejándolo deshacerse de una vida mediocre, eso era en parte lo que le tenía contento pero también los sucesos más recientes como su creciente amistad con Heero y su acercamiento a Trowa, era como si la vida le comenzara a recompensar, difícilmente algo iba a hacerlo sentir nuevamente desdichado, solo la muerte segura de Trowa arrancaría las dosis de felicidad que había en su círculo de amigos pero fuera de eso nada que tuviera que ver con Traize iba a arruinarle la felicidad... Wufei caminaba por las calles de esa ciudad, hacía horas que la reunión había terminado pero necesitaba caminar y pensar las cosas, se sentía muy abatido, le obligarían a conquistar a una jovencita para fines horribles y eso le desagradaba, además que le iba a resultar muy difícil hacerlo ya que él gustaba de los hombres y no de las mujeres. Por ir pensando al caminar sin querer se topa con una persona en la calle a la cual hace caer al piso, Wufei reacciona al instante y voltea hacia abajo estirando la mano para ayudarle

Wufei. Discúlpeme ¿esta bien?

Una mirada fija color verde le mira con desconfianza pero al ver en su rostro preocupación normal acepta la ayuda estirando su mano para ponerse de pie, Wufei sonríe aliviado y ayuda a la chica que había tumbado

Relena. Estoy bien, gracias

Wufei. Yo iba distraído

Relena. No se preocupe

Wufei. ¿Segura esta bien?

Relena. Sí

Relena sonríe apenas y cruzándose de brazos pasa de lado a Wufei y comienza a caminar con melancolía, Wufei se queda pensativo parado en ese lugar pero preocupándose por la chica la sigue, Relena se da cuenta y voltea hacia atrás viendo como aquel chico la alcanza y se coloca a su lado

Wufei. Lo siento pero usted no se ve bien y yo la voy a acompañar a su destino

Relena. No se preocupe

Dudando de las intenciones de ese chico Relena sigue caminando tratando de ignorarlo pero el pelinegro insiste en seguirla

Wufei. ¿Esta triste? Sus ojos se ven tristes

Relena. Ya le dije que estoy bien, no me siga

La chica se desespera un poco y camina más a prisa pero Wufei también acelera el paso, Relena se da cuenta de la persistencia y se detiene abruptamente, el pelinegro se detiene al estar algunos pasos delante de ella y se regresa, Relena suspira resignada y lo mira detenidamente cruzándose otra vez de brazos

Wufei. La invito un café

Relena. ¿Debo confiar en usted?

Wufei. Yo lo haría

Relena muestra una media sonrisa aceptando la invitación, Wufei sonríe y sigue a Relena quien comienza a caminar hacia una cafetería que se encontraba cera de ahí...

Quatre comenzaba a cansarse, tenía algunos minutos metiendo y sacando el miembro de Erick pero éste no conseguía su orgasmo, acariciaba los cabellos rubios y ayudaba a Quatre embistiéndole la boca, Ralph trataba de no concentrarse en los sonidos que oía porque comenzaba a sentirse excitado y no quería cometer una estupidez, si Erick se daba cuenta que estaba reaccionando así se iba a burlar y le iba a ofender como hacia con el rubio

Erick. Oh si... eres bueno... ¡ha! Ha!

Quatre. Nhgg... nhg

El miembro caliente de Erick comenzaba a punzar dentro de la boca de Quatre, la saliva se mezclaba con algunas gotas de semen que escurrían de la barbilla del rubio, el rostro blanco de Quatre estaba teñido por completo de rojo al igual que el de Erick que estaba gozando placenteramente con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, de pronto la espera termina cuando Erick por fin culmina en la boca del rubio quien al sentir el primer brote en su garganta se saca el miembro y el semen le comienza a caer sobre el rostro, Erick aprieta fuerte los cabellos de Quatre mientras siente el líquido salírsele hasta la última gota y poco a poco suelta los cabellos y el rubio suelta el miembro otra vez flácido de su compañero mientras llora con la cabeza agachada, ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar en Trowa de la vergüenza que sentía, Erick abre los ojos y sonríe al ver el rostro de Quatre bañado en semen y lágrimas, el rubio no se limpiaba gota alguna y mientras él intenta acomodarse los pantalones la puerta del departamento se abre de golpe entrando Trant furioso, Ralph se levanta de la silla donde estaba y mira asustado a su amigo, Erick se acomoda los pantalones rápidamente y también voltea sorprendido, Trant fija su mirada en Quatre y aprieta los dientes con fuerza, enojado y sin prestarle atención a Ralph se acerca a Erick y lo agarra con fuerza de la camisa

Trant. ¡Hijo de Puta!

Sin pensarlo dos veces Trant le estrella el puño a su amigo en la cara y lo hace caer al suelo con el labio sangrándole, Erick lo mira fijamente con miedo y después se lleva una mano a la boca y después la mira observando sangre, Trant se acerca otra vez para intentar levantarlo y volver a golpearlo pero Erick sonríe con maldad

Erick. También eres maricón ¿verdad? te gusta éste

Trant se detiene al oír la afirmación de su amigo y lo mira sorprendido mientras que Quatre levanta poco a poco la mirada y observa a Trant, por su parte Ralph también se sorprende y por varios segundos los cuatro se quedan callados, Trant se pone firme y se aleja un paso atrás de Erick

Trant. ¡Lárguense antes de que los mate!

Furioso Trant evita la mirada de ambos, Erick se pone de pie y mira a Trant con asco mientras se aleja hacia la puerta al igual que Ralph

Erick. Debí de haberme dado cuenta, asqueroso homosexual

Ralph. Ya cállate Erick, vámonos

Ralph intenta calmar a su amigo colocándole una mano sobre el hombro pero él enojado mueve el brazo y sale del departamento, Ralph mira a su amigo y baja la mirada

Ralph. Lo siento

Sin decir más cierra la puerta y se va, Quatre vuelve a agachar la cabeza sintiéndose un ambiente muy incómodo, Trant saca de su pantalón un pañuelo y se acerca a Quatre, se coloca frente a él y se pone de cuclillas estirando su mano hacia la barbilla del rubio levantándole el rostro y con su otra mano dirige el pañuelo hacia el rubio pero él mueve su cabeza para librarse del agarre, Trant frunce las cejas y otra vez le hace voltear intentando la misma acción pero de nuevo el rubio mueve la cabeza acompañado de un pequeño empujón, Trant se molesta y con un poco de fuerza logra su cometido comenzando a limpiar el rostro de Quatre quien estaba completamente sonrojado con los ojos cerrados, Trant lo limpia por completo y tira el pañuelo al suelo observando fijamente a Quatre, él abre sus ojos poco a poco y desvía la mirada, los dos se quedan callados un tiempo, Trant se pone de pie y da la espalda a Quatre, el rubio levanta la mirada

Trant. Vete...

Sin que se lo digan otra vez, Quatre se pone de pie y camina a prisa hacia la puerta, coloca su mano sobre el picaporte pero no la abre, Trant se da cuenta y gira su cabeza levemente hacia Quatre quien recarga la frente sobre la puerta y empuña la perilla comenzando a llorar, aún se sentía asustado

Quatre. Gracias... de verdad gracias

Trant empuña las manos y aprieta los dientes volteándose nuevamente mientras escucha la puerta abrirse, y cerrarse de un golpe, Quatre se había ido corriendo, él voltea hacia la puerta y suspira

Trant. Es verdad Erick, soy homosexual y me gusta Quatre

Era la primera vez que Trant admitía que era gay aunque nadie le había escuchado pero aún así sentía un gran alivio haberlo dicho y aunque sabía que el rubio ya tenía a quien amar él le gustaba mucho y no perdía la esperanza de algún día llegar a conquistarle...

Duo ya había terminado de tender la ropa y cuando pasa por la sala ya no encuentra a Heero leyendo, creyendo que se ha ido tal vez a la tienda camina hacia la habitación sin cuidado pero la puerta de ésta estaba entreabierta, Duo se asoma sin querer y ve a Heero que se estaba vistiendo, acababa de salir de bañarse y pensando que Duo seguía en el cuarto de servicio había aprovechado para vestirse, el ojiazul estaba de espalda a la puerta sin ropa mostrando su cuerpo bien formado, el trenzado no puede evitar fijar su vista en el firme trasero de su amigo y su rostro se tiñe de rojo pero en vez de irse se queda mirando, Heero se pone la ropa interior subiéndola lentamente y el short también lo coloca dejando solo al descubierto su ancha espalda y después se pone la camisa, completamente apenado Duo sale de su ensueño y se aleja de la puerta con prisa hacia la cocina. Sin darse cuenta de que lo espiaban Heero sale del cuarto y regresa a la sala donde estaba su libro, el ojiazul voltea hacia la cocina y Duo lo mira sonriéndole apenado, Heero lo toma normal y decide seguir leyendo para su examen...

Wufei y Relena seguían en el café, habían conversado un buen rato, la chica la había contado al pelinegro sobre Heero y lo mucho que le quería sin hacer mención de ninguno de los otros tres chicos, y Wufei le había contado sobre Traize sin entrar en detalles de que era casado y esas cosas, ambos se habían caído muy bien pero viendo Relena que se le ha hecho tarde se despide de Wufei dejándole su número de teléfono de la casa y el celular, Wufei también le da el número de celular y se marcha a su Hotel mientras piensa nuevamente en el horrible plan de su jefe...

Quatre llega a su departamento con los ojos un poco rojos y directamente se dirige al baño comenzando a enjuagarse la boca, nuevamente un par de lágrimas le llenan los ojos y se agacha frente al espejo mientras llora, no iba a contarle a Trowa sobre lo sucedido, tal vez a Duo pero no quería hacer de eso algo más grande, después de todo no había pasado a mayores y no le habían violado, de eso debía estar agradecido, con Dios y con Trant...

Días después Heero recoge la pintura donde la había mandado a enmarcar y la lleva al lugar donde sería la exposición, todas las obras estaban cubiertas, se darían a conocer hasta que se abriera el evento, el ojiazul deja la pintura y regresa a su departamento para recoger a Duo, faltaba poco para que comenzara el evento y había dejado al trenzado vestirse mientras él llevaba el cuadro. Al llegar al departamento encuentra a Duo ya vestido, faltaban 2 horas para el evento pero aún faltaba él de arreglarse, en una hora Quatre y Trowa pasarían por ellos y se irían al evento para estar ahí antes de la apertura al público, Heero se mete a bañar mientras Duo se arregla el cabello... los dos ya se encontraban listos, solamente estaban esperando a sus amigos, Heero estaba nervioso mirando el reloj de vez en cuando y Duo sonreía al verlo, el ojiazul se da cuenta de eso y se sonroja; de pronto el trenzado se pone algo serio y Heero lo mira extrañado

Heero. ¿Qué pasa?

Duo. Quería comentarte algo

Heero. Dime

El trenzado agacha la cabeza unos segundos y después la levanta observando a Heero con tristeza, el ojiazul se preocupa

Duo. Es que yo... creo que debo volver con Quatre

La sorpresa de Heero no puede ser menos y solamente se queda callado, Duo suspira y nuevamente agacha la cabeza

Duo. Más que nunca me necesita y además ya terminamos con el cua...

Heero. No tienes que explicarme

Duo levanta la cabeza y observa a Heero quien le sonreía levemente, el trenzado se sonroja, era la primera vez que veía esa sonrisa sin darse cuenta que el ojiazul estaba triste de que se marchara pero debía comprender, Quatre iba a necesitar mucho de un amigo por lo que le sucedía a Trowa; el trenzado sonríe también

Duo. Me divertí mucho

Heero. Yo también

Sus miradas se unen en una por unos segundos hasta que el timbre suena, Duo se levanta con prisa y abre, eran Trowa y Quatre, ambos saludan sin entrar al departamento, Heero también se levanta y saca sus llaves del pantalón, los cuatro salen del departamento, el ojiazul apaga la luz de la sala y cierra la puerta. Todos suben al auto de Quatre, el ojiazul conduce llevándose a Duo de copiloto mientras Trowa y Quatre se van atrás, el ojiverde ya no tenía permiso para manejar porque Heero y Quatre se lo impedían. En el camino a la Exposición podía escucharse claramente que el ojiverde y el rubio se besaban, Duo y Heero estaban un poco incómodos, iban en total silencio, de vez en cuando el trenzado miraba a Heero de reojo pero él solo se dedicaba a manejar, Duo buscaba la forma de hallar un tema pero no se le ocurría nada así que el resto del camino se quedan callados, solo se oían las voces de Trowa y Quatre y la unión de sus labios... Cuando llegan, todos los artistas se encontraban ahí y algunos profesores e invitados, al público se le dejaría entrar después de que destaparan todas las pinturas frente a las cámaras de la televisión local, estaciones de radio y algunos periódicos. El profesor organizador reúne a todos sus alumnos en el primer cuadro del recorrido y después de un discurso del dueño, el profesor destapa el cuadro, era un desnudo femenino de una mujer de mediana edad recargada en un árbol, la técnica no era muy buena pero el cuadro no estaba mal, después de comentarios y fotos pasan al siguiente cuadro, se trataba de una pareja, hombre y mujer, ambos estaban abrazados en medio del fuego, la técnica era realmente muy buena, los comentarios no se hacen esperar y después de fotos y unas palabras del dueño también pasan al siguiente cuadro, así sucesivamente hasta que llegan al cuadro de Heero, antes de que lo destaparan Duo ya estaba completamente rojo

Profesor. El autor de la siguiente obra es Heero Yuy, uno de mis mejores alumnos, pinta al óleo y su técnica es muy variada

El profesor agarra la manta de una de las esquinas y la jala hacia abajo descubriéndose la pintura detrás de ella, todos se quedan sorprendidos por el cuadro de ese joven con mirada melancólica y algunos de sus compañeros hacen gestos al sentirse celosos de su técnica única, algunos miran a Duo dándose cuenta que se trataba de él y eso lo hace sonrojar más, Quatre sonríe a su amigo para animarlo

Profesor. Unas palabras Heero

Las miradas de todos se enfocan hacia Heero, él no estaba acostumbrado a hablar en público pero hace un esfuerzo

Heero. La pintura se llama... "Mar de desaliento" y... está dedicado a mi modelo y amigo, la persona más increíble que he conocido... Duo Maxwell

Los medios voltean hacia Duo y le toman fotos pero él solo miraba a Heero fijamente como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, ni siquiera le molestaban los flashes de las cámaras, Heero también le miraba fijamente y aún después de que los fotógrafos dejan de tomarle fotos y se voltean hacia la pintura él y Heero se siguen viendo; mientras a solo tres metros de ellos estaba Relena observándolos, la chica había escuchado todo y verlos mirarse así le hace sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho pero segundos después se da media vuelta y se aleja de ahí pero sin marcharse del lugar, el profesor continúa con el recorrido quedándose ahí los 4 amigos, Trowa y Quatre voltean a verse, el ojiverde le hace una mueca a Quatre y captando el mensaje los dos se alejan siguiendo al grupo para el recorrido, Heero y Duo estaban en la misma posición con el rostro sonrojado, el trenzado es el primero en reaccionar y sonriendo se acerca unos pasos más

Duo. ¿Por qué a mí?

Heero. Ayer cumpliste 2 meses desde que llegaste a mi vida

Duo. Heero...

Heero. No mentí cuando dije que eres increíble... eres bueno, tierno y muy fuerte, te admiro

Acercándose un poco más Heero estira su mano y pasa algunos cabellos de Duo atrás de su oreja, al trenzado se le inundan los ojos de lágrimas y se acerca más a Heero recargando la cabeza sobre su pecho, el ojiazul le atrapa por la espalda y cierra los ojos besándole los cabellos, el trenzado sonríe y levanta la cabeza, Heero lo mira fijamente y vuelve a pasarle cabello atrás de la oreja sin soltarle la espalda con la otra mano

Heero. Duo yo...

Duo. ¿Si?

Heero. Quiero decirte que tú...

Con el rostro completamente rojo Heero intenta hablarle a Duo sobre sus sentimientos pero antes de completar su frase uno de los compañeros de Heero regresa a esa sala y los ve abrazados sorprendiéndose bastante, el ojiazul se da cuenta y suelta a Duo, el trenzado siente que Heero lo suelta y voltea hacia atrás, el compañero de Heero se sonroja

Freddy. Perdón por interrumpir

Heero. ¿Qué pasa?

Freddy. Es que el profesor quiere que regreses

Heero. Ya voy

Freddy. Si no puedes...

Duo. Ahorita va y no te preocupes, solo somos amigos

El trenzado sonríe contento secándose las lágrimas y camina a donde esta el compañero de Heero sin darse cuenta que sus palabras hieren al ojiazul, estaba conciente de que Duo no le correspondía pero aún así le lastimaba escuchar que el trenzado no lo amaba como él le amaba... Heero también camina para seguir al resto del grupo, en otra oportunidad le diría a Duo sobre su amor, aunque él le rechazara...

Continuará...

Espero que les haya gustado ¿creían que por fin Heero le diría a Duo que lo ama? Lo siento pero es que la escena donde se lo va a decir ya la tenía en mi mente desde antes de comenzar el primer capítulo así que tendrán que esperar hasta que esa escena venga a mí en palabras, bueno, espero que me dejen sus comentarios y si lo que sucede en el fic hiere la sensibilidad de alguien pido perdón, no es nunca mi intención, saben que escribo éste fic porque me encanta escribir (aunque no sea buena para hacerlo) y no porque quiera herir a alguien, espero que comprendan y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, de verdad que los aprecio mucho, sigan dejando sus reviews, hasta pronto y cuídense mucho

P.D. Esta es la última actualización del año de éste fic, gracias por leer!!


	12. Dolorosa Confesión

**Lo que el viento se llevó**

By Arashi Sorata

**Advertencia:** Ésta historia tiene contenido NC-17 y un poco de violencia así como lenguaje que puede resultar ofensivo para algunas personas

Capítulo 11. Dolorosa confesión 

La exposición de pintura estaba a unas horas de terminarse, después del recorrido en la galería ofrecen un pequeño festín para los asistentes y a partir del día siguiente se abrirían las ofertas para la compra de los cuadros que iban a estar a la venta, decisión que cada autor debía de tomar. Las felicitaciones a los distintos artistas no se hacen esperar, siendo Heero uno de los más ovacionados, Duo y los demás estaban en uno de los rincones disfrutando de bebidas y bocadillos. Después de dos horas las personas comienzan a marcharse quedando la galería cada vez más vacía

Trowa. Creo que es hora de retirarnos

Quatre. Estoy de acuerdo

Heero. Sí.. solo voy por el cuadro

Sin decir más Heero se aleja de sus amigos para ir por su cuadro el cual estaba en otra de las salas de exhibición, al llegar a ella Heero se sorprende de encontrar a Relena frente al cuadro mirándolo fijamente, el ojiazul estaba a su espalda y a paso lento se acerca posicionándose a su lado, la chica no dejaba de ver la pintura a pesar de haberse dado cuenta que Heero estaba ahí, el ojiazul se queda callado sin decir nada, su mirada también se fija después en la pintura

Relena. Que difícil es

Después de tan largo silencio las palabras de Relena hacen a Heero mirarla de reojo, la chica sonreía un poco

Relena. Realmente nunca pensé... perder frente a alguien así

Por las mejillas de la chica comienzan a deslizarse un par de lágrimas y sin embargo ella continuaba sonriendo, eso desconcierta a Heero

Relena. Pero yo sé... que él es buena persona y no puedo odiarlo

Sin decir nada Heero solamente observaba a Relena de reojo, la chica deja de sonreír y se gira hacia el ojiazul mientras sus lágrimas continúan rodando

Relena. Y sin embargo, no puedo dejar de amarte

Sin soportarlo más Relena se acerca a Heero y recarga su cabeza en el pecho del chico comenzando a llorar con más fuerza mientras sus manos se empuñan en la camisa de Heero, sorprendiéndose y sin saber que hacer, el ojiazul solo coloca una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, no era una sorpresa para él saber que la chica gustaba de él aunque aquella confesión de amor y dolor no se la esperaba, Relena se mostraba ante él como una niña y aún así le causaba pena... Relena continuaba llorando ante el silencio de Heero que mantenía su mirada en el cuadro, realmente había logrado plasmar la esencia de Duo y se sentía orgulloso de ello. Al haberse tardado tanto Heero, el trenzado decide buscarlo para ver que es lo que ha pasado, recordando que el cuadro estaba en la sala 3, el ojivioleta se dirige hacia ahí y en cuanto llega a la sala ve a Heero y Relena juntos, su sorpresa no podía ser mayor y sin explicárselo su corazón acelera sus latidos, pasa saliva y enseguida se marcha de ahí, al llegar a la otra sola mantenía su cabeza baja, estaba completamente serio, Quatre lo mira fijamente y se preocupa al notarlo distinto

Quatre. ¿Pasa algo? Dónde está Heero?

Duo. No lo encontré

El trenzado no levantaba la cabeza, se veía demasiado serio, Quatre voltea hacia Trowa y éste se encoge de hombros, tampoco sabía que le pasaba...

Relena suelta la camisa de Heero y se aleja un paso de él secándose las lágrimas

Relena. Debo irme

La chica mira a Heero a los ojos y le sonríe levemente, el solo asiente con la cabeza

Relena. Espero que seas correspondido

Heero. Gracias

Relena. Lo de la fiesta sigue en pie

Sin decir nada más la chica se da media vuelta y se marcha rápidamente, se sentía muy avergonzada por haber llorado frente a Heero y haberle hablado de sus sentimientos, Heero en cambio mira enseguida su reloj e intenta llevarse el cuadro pero apenas lo quita su maestro llega a aquella sala y lo detiene

Maestro. Lo siento Yuy, ningún cuadro sale hoy

Heero. No me interesa venderlo

Maestro. Lo sé pero aunque no sea para venta debe quedarse 2 días en exhibición, después los cuadros que no se van a vender serán llevados por sus dueños y se quedarán los que estarán a la venta

Heero. Ah

Enseguida Heero da la espalda a su maestro y regresa con sus amigos

Trowa. ¿Y el cuadro?

Heero. No me lo puedo llevar hoy, vámonos

Trowa y Quatre asienten mientras que Duo permanecía igual, Heero nota su seriedad pero no dice nada, los cuatro salen del lugar y suben al auto, el ojiazul conducía el auto de Quatre y todos ocupan la posición anterior

Quatre. Me dijo Duo que regresa conmigo

Heero. Sí

Quatre. ¿Qué te parece si nos llevas a Trowa y a mí a mi departamento, ustedes se van al tuyo y mañana hacemos el cambio?

Heero. Como quieras

Conociendo a Heero, el rubio no se sorprende de sus respuestas cortantes y sonríe volteando hacia Trowa, él le sonríe y comienzan a besarse, Heero los mira por el retrovisor tratando de no hacerlo, en cambio Duo estaba con los brazos cruzados mirando por la ventana, Heero deja de mirar a Trowa y Quatre y mira de reojo a Duo

Heero. ¿Qué te pareció la exposición Duo?

Duo. Agradable

Trowa y Quatre dejan de besarse y se miran fijamente a los ojos, Heero buscaba plática con Duo y el trenzado respondía cortante, parecían haber cambiado los papeles y eso era muy extraño, ambos conocían bien a sus amigos y lo sabían... el resto del camino se mantienen en silencio, Heero deja al ojiverde y al rubio en el departamento de Quatre y ellos se marchan al del ojiazul, en cuanto entran al departamento Duo se dirige a la habitación, antes de entrar Heero lo detiene sujetándole el brazo, el trenzado se niega a voltear

Heero. ¿Qué te pasa?

Duo. Nada, tengo sueño

Heero. Duo

Duo. ¡No es nada!

El ojivioleta jala su mano y entra en la habitación cerrando la puerta, Heero se queda completamente confundido, nunca había visto a Duo comportarse así y era extraño. El trenzado se acuesta en la cama de costado y entrecierra los ojos

Duo. ¿Qué qué me pasa?... no lo sé

Confundido el trenzado cierra los ojos fuertemente, se sentía molesto y no sabía exactamente porque, lo único que sabía es que nunca antes se había sentido de esa manera... por su parte acostado en el sillón de la sala Heero se mantenía pensativo, no podía dejar de pensar en Duo y todo lo que había escuchado de su pasado, era inminente que cada día que pasaba él lo quería más, ese sentimiento lo asustaba pero también le hacía sentir bien aunque le resultaba muy extraño, amar no era como lo imaginaba, no solo era algo lindo que se sentía desde el fondo de su corazón, era también algo que le hacía sentir un extraño dolor en el estómago, ahora las palabras de Relena calaban hondo, entendía a la perfección sus sentimientos porque al igual que ella, él no era correspondido...

Después de haber hecho el amor Trowa y Quatre estaban acostados en la cama, abrazados en silencio, se sentía tan bien estar uno al lado del otro que las palabras sobraban pero después de algunos minutos Trowa decide hablar de algo que a Quatre le incomoda

Trowa. ¿Sabes mi amor? Quiero que seas muy feliz

Quatre. ¿A qué viene eso?

Trowa. A que yo quiero... que encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz

Las palabras de Trowa hacen que Quatre sienta por algunos segundos como si el corazón dejara de latirle, casi enseguida el rubio se separa un poco del ojiverde y se apoya en uno de sus codos sobre la cama para mirarle

Quatre. Que cosas dices Trowa, yo te amo a ti

Trowa. Lo sé pero.. yo ya no estaré

Sin pensarlo dos veces Quatre estrella una bofetada en la mejilla de Trowa, el ojiverde se sorprende por aquella acción y mirando a Quatre fijamente a los ojos se toca la mejilla, el rubio comienza a derramar algunas lágrimas

Quatre. No vuelvas a decir cosas así

Trowa. ¿Por qué nunca quieres entender?

Quatre. ¿Entender qué?... ¿Qué voy a perderte? Jamás

Soltando el llanto Quatre se levanta de la cama y se dirige al baño, Trowa baja la mirada unos momentos y poniéndose también se pie se dirige al baño, ahí encuentra a Quatre tirado en el suelo llorando, el ojiverde lo mira unos momentos antes de acercarse a él, Quatre tenía la cabeza agachada y Trowa le acaricia la mejilla haciéndolo voltear

Trowa. Perdóname

Quatre. Es horrible vivir cada día recordando que vas a perder a la persona que más amas

Trowa. Lo sé... lo siento

Quatre. Siento una ofuscación terrible en mi pecho, es como si me asfixiara... Trowa no quiero perderte, tengo mucho miedo

Poco a poco Quatre se acurruca en los brazos de Trowa quien lo aprieta fuertemente contra su cuerpo, ambos permanecían desnudos

Trowa. Solo deseo tu felicidad y también me asusta saber que no será a mi lado... no me quiero morir, tenía... tantos planes

Quatre levanta la mirada y ve en los ojos de Trowa tristeza y miedo, estaban húmedos y eso lo hace sentirse mucho peor, con mayor fuerza lo abraza

Quatre. El tonto soy yo por pensar solo en mí, pero me aterra tanto perderte... Trowa yo estoy a tu lado, también Heero, Duo y toda tu familia... todos tenemos miedo pero estaremos ahí... perdóname por aún ser un niño

Quatre comienza a llorar aún más angustiosamente, era la primera vez que escuchaba a Trowa tan temeroso por el futuro y nada ganaban con ocultarse sus sentimientos, si iban a atravesar ese momento tan doloroso debían hacerlo juntos...

A la mañana siguiente Duo se levanta temprano y prepara el desayuno, cuando se había levantado Heero no estaba en el departamento lo que le extraña pero continúa preparando para cuando el ojiazul regresara, después de media hora Heero regresa con el periódico bajo el brazo, portaba ropa de deporte, el ojiazul se sorprende de ver al Duo de siempre

Duo. Siéntate, debes tener hambre ¿fuiste a correr?

Heero. Sí

Como si nada Duo sirve el desayuno de ambos y se sienta a la mesa al igual que Heero, los dos comienzan a comer y ocasionalmente Heero miraba a Duo quien comía tranquilamente

Heero. Duo ayer...

Duo. ¿¡Más jugo!?

Heero. No gracias

Duo. Yo sí

Heero. Oye Duo

Duo. ¿Qué pasa?

Heero. Ayer tú...

Duo. ¿Yo qué?

Heero. No... nada

El ojiazul vuelve a comer fingiendo demencia, Duo también finge que no hay nada que hablar y continúa comiendo, al terminar, el trenzado retira los platos de ambos y vuelve a la mesa donde Heero leía el periódico

Duo. ¿Sabes? Ya no quiero ir a la fiesta de ésta noche

Heero. ¿Por qué?

Duo. No sé, ve tú solo, así Relena tendrá compañía

Duo sonríe falsamente y se levanta otra vez de la silla, Heero no entiende el repentino cambio y el tono de Duo por lo que deja el periódico y se acerca a Duo quien estaba en la cocina lavando los trastes

Heero. ¿Qué quisiste decir?

Duo. ¿Con qué?

Heero. Con lo de hacer compañía a Relena

Duo. Pues eso, digo.. ya que parecen llevarse tan bien

Heero. ¿Eh?

Duo. Olvídalo

El trenzado vuelve a sonreír y continúa lavando los trastes tranquilamente, Heero se molesta y le sujeta el brazo a Duo haciéndolo voltear

Heero. Vendrás... iremos los cuatro ¿entendiste?

Sentenciando y sin decir más Heero suelta a Duo y sale de la cocina, Duo se molesta y continúa lavando los trastes de mala gana

Duo. ¿Por qué me molesta tanto? Qué me pasa?

Sin entenderse así mismo Duo continúa lavando los trastes manteniendo el entrecejo fruncido, las ganas de ir a la fiesta se le habían quitado y además se sentía incómodo con solo recordar haber visto a ambos chicos tan cerca...

Relana estaba en su habitación acostada en la cama, recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior y se sentía muy triste de saber que jamás iba a ser correspondida, Heero era gay y estaba enamorado de Duo, era inevitable y ella no podía hacer nada, pero eso no quería decir que no podía continuar con su vida y buscar a alguien más

Relena. Wufei...

Acordándose de su nuevo amigo Relena se sienta rápidamente en la cama y agarra su celular para marcarle, Wufei le había dicho que aquel viaje era de negocios por lo que piensa ya no iba a encontrarlo en el Hotel, efectivamente Wufei había salido y mientras está en el auto con el señor Noventa suena su celular

Wufei. ¿Diga?

Relena. ¿Wufei? Soy Relena

Wufei. Ah hola ¿cómo estas?

Relena. Bien ¿y tú?

Wufei. También ¿qué pasa?

Relena. Es que yo, bueno, quiero saber si tienes planes para ésta noche

Wufei. ¿Esta noche?

Relena. Si, es que mi padre organizó una fiesta y me preguntaba si querías ser mi acompañante

A pesar de que Wufei le había contado de Traize, Relena sabía que esa relación había terminado por lo que había visto una oportunidad perfecta con aquel chico para olvidar a Heero, por su parte Wufei se sorprende de la invitación

Wufei. Lo siento, me encantaría pero hoy nos han invitado a mi jefe y a mí a una fiesta

Relena. Ah ya veo, lo siento ¿te veo otro día?

Wufei. Claro, mañana vamos a comer

Relena. ¡Genial! Conozco un Restaurante de comida Italiana exquisito

Wufei. Suena bien, te llamo mañana, hasta luego

Relena. Adiós

La chica cuelga el teléfono y suspira contenta, Wufei era amable con ella y muy atento, rara vez alguien la trataba así y eso le gustaba, por su parte Wufei se sentía mal, se daba cuenta del flirteo de la chica y sabía que no podía corresponderle, además su jefe lo estaba obligando a enamorar a la hija de su futuro socio, la situación lo tenía preocupado...

Trowa y Quatre salen del departamento y toman un taxi para ir al de Heero para recoger a Duo, el trenzado ya había arreglado la cocina y acomodado sus cosas, entre él y el ojiazul había un mutuo silencio, Duo no quería ir a la fiesta de esa noche y Heero le había dicho que de todos modos iría, se sentía triste por la forma en que Heero le había hablado, los novios llegan al departamento y sienten enseguida el ambiente, Quatre se lleva a Duo al cuarto con el pretexto de que busque bien si no ha olvidado nada mientras Trowa y Heero se quedan en la sala, el ojiverde se acerca a Heero

Trowa. ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?

Heero. No sé que le pasa

Trowa. ¿Sigue raro?

Heero. ¿Sigue?

Trowa. Sí, ayer fue a buscarte cuando fuiste a ver lo del cuadro pero cuando regresó se veía muy raro, dijo que no te había visto y el resto de la noche permaneció muy callado

Heero se extraña de las palabras de su amigo pero por ningún segundo le pasa por la cabeza que el trenzado lo vio con Relena

Heero. Es extraño

Trowa. Sí, él por lo general es muy alegre

Trowa y Heero concluyen su conversación mientras en la habitación Duo y Quatre echaban una mirada para ver si el trenzado no había dejado algo, el ojivioleta no ponía mucha atención, estaba muy pensativo y Quatre se da cuenta

Quatre. ¿Qué tienes?

Duo. ¿Yo? Nada, ya no olvido nada, vámonos

Sin hacerle mucho caso Duo sale de la habitación y se dirige a la sala, ahí estaban Trowa y Heero en silencio, el trenzado agarra su maleta y la levanta

Duo. Ya estoy listo

Enseguida Heero se pone de pie y se acerca a Duo quitándole la maleta, el trenzado lo mira confundido

Heero. Yo la llevo

Al escuchar el motivo por el cual le ha quitado la maleta Duo baja la mirada, por momentos había pensado que Heero le diría que no se fuera, poco después llega Quatre

Quatre. Pues vámonos

Los cuatro salen del departamento y se dirigen hacia el auto, Heero sube las cosas de Duo en la cajuela y los cuatro permanecen afuera, Heero le entrega las llaves al rubio del auto y él abre las dos puertas del lado derecho, Trowa le palmea el hombro a Heero un par de veces para despedirse y después entra al auto, Quatre le cierra la puerta y camina hacia el lado del piloto para subirse al auto dejando a Heero y Duo afuera, el trenzado tenía la cabeza agachada, Heero lo miraba fijamente

Heero. Adiós y gracias por posar para mí

Duo levanta la mirada enseguida y mira a Heero, niega con la cabeza y le sonríe

Duo. Gracias a ti por escucharme y.. perdón por mi comportamiento

Heero. Estamos bien ¿verdad?

Duo. Si, nos vemos en la noche

Heero mueve la cabeza en asentimiento y feliz por hacer las pases Duo sonríe y se acerca al ojiazul dándole un beso en la mejilla, Heero se sonroja un poco, Duo entra por fin al auto y vuelve a decir adiós con la mano, el ojiazul cierra la puerta de atrás y Quatre arranca el auto, Heero se lleva una mano a la mejilla mientras mira al auto marcharse

Heero. ¿Algún día podré probar tus labios?

Resignado a que tal vez eso nunca pase Heero se da media vuelta y regresa a su departamento... en el auto los tres estaban completamente callados hasta que Duo rompe el hielo

Duo. Quatre, no tengo que ponerme ésta noche

Quatre. Yo te presto

Duo. Pero es que...

Quatre. ¿Visto feo?

Duo. Es que tu ropa me queda un poco chiquita

Quatre se sonroja por el comentario de Duo, en cambio Trowa suelta una pequeña carcajada sorprendiendo a ambos chicos ya que el ojiverde no solía reír así

Quatre. Mi amor

Trowa. Perdón pero es que, si eres pequeñito

Quatre. ¡Trowa!

Trowa. No te ofendas amor, tu estatura me encanta

Ésta vez Quatre se pone muy rojo y voltea hacia Trowa para sonreírle, el ojiverde le pone una mano sobre la pierna y Duo se sonroja cuando lo ve quedándose callado unos momentos

Duo. Volviendo a eso ¿qué hago?

Quatre. Mira, dejamos a Trowa en su casa y vamos de compras ¿vale?

Duo. Sí

Duo se pone contento con la idea de Quatre. Después de dejar a Trowa en su casa los amigos se dirigen al centro comercial, Duo ahora estaba al lado del rubio en el automóvil, cuando llegan al centro Quatre se estaciona y permanece serio en el asiento con las manos sobre el volante, Duo se preocupa cuando lo ve serio y lo mira fijamente

Quatre. Duo... me pasó algo

Duo. ¿Qué cosa?

Quatre. Yo... que vergüenza

Apenado completamente Quatre recarga su rostro sobre el volante y aprieta con fuerza sus manos sobre el mismo, Duo se preocupa más y le coloca una mano sobre el hombro, el rubio hace un esfuerzo por voltearlo a ver y cuando lo hace sus ojos estaban enrojecidos

Duo. ¿Qué tienes?

Quatre. ¿Recuerdas a los tipos de la escuela?

Duo. Sí ¿qué con ellos?

Quatre. Es que... Erick me obligó.. me obligó a hacerle sexo oral

Nervioso por volverlo a recordar deja de mirar a Duo volviendo su cabeza al volante comenzando a llorar, el trenzado abre ampliamente sus ojos muy sorprendido pero después los entrecierra mostrándose muy molesto

Duo. Infeliz ¿cómo se atrevió? Haremos que lo expulsen

Quatre se sorprende por la forma de hablar de Duo y aún llorando voltea a verlo negando con la cabeza asustado

Quatre. No, si Trowa se entera me muero

Duo. Pero Quatre, merece castigo

Quatre. Lo sé pero no puedo, siento vergüenza y asco

Duo. No fue algo que quisiste hacer... recuerda que sé como te sientes

Quatre. Duo...

Duo. Lo que te hizo es horrible

Quatre. Gracias amigo pero déjalo así

El rubio le sonríe a su amigo mientras se seca las lágrimas, necesitaba desahogarse porque era la primera vez que contaba acerca del suceso, Duo en cambio aún se mostraba muy molesto, odiaba ver llorar a Quatre

Duo. Esta bien

Sin hacer más comentarios Duo sale del auto, Quatre se seca todas sus lágrimas y también sale del auto, el trenzado lo mira fijamente

Duo. ¿Estas bien?

Quatre. Sí, vamos

Exhalando aire Quatre se acerca a Duo y ambos caminan hacia el interior del centro comercial, enseguida van a una tienda de trajes para que el trenzado vea uno de su agrado pero ahí los precios eran muy altos por lo que salen y van a otra parte donde tienen mejores precios, Duo se prueba un par de trajes de color azul, se sentía raro vestir así pero si quería pedirle a Relena que le consiguiera trabajo necesitaba irse bien presentado, al terminar de comprar van a la zapatería y Duo se compra unos zapatos negros, ambos hacen un par de compras más antes de irse al departamento...

Al llegar la noche Quatre y Duo salen del departamento para pasar primeramente por Trowa y después ir por Heero, el trenzado vestía un traje azul marino con una camisa blanca y corbata del color del traje, en cambio Quatre estaba menos formal, pantalón formal color caqui, zapatos negros y camisa azul cielo de manga corta. Al llegar por el ojiverde éste vestía un pantalón negro y camisa blanca de botones y manga larga, el último botón desabrochado, Duo cambia de lugar en el auto con Trowa y los tres van por el ojiazul, Heero estaba vestido con un pantalón de color café oscuro y camisa roja de manga larga y cuello de tortuga, su cabello estaba un poco menos desarreglado de lo normal. Los cuatro se dirigen al lugar de la fiesta donde ya había un par de invitados, Wufei y el Sr. Noventa aún no llegaban al lugar, Relena esperaba junto a su padre la llegada de los invitados especiales, la chica portaba un vestido color negro con escote en el pecho y espalda, tirantes en los hombros y largo hasta los tobillos pero con una abertura en la pierna derecha que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, zapatillas de color negro y el cabello lo traía completamente suelto, en el rostro tenía poco maquillaje

Sr. Darlian. ¿Estas bien? Te noto inquieta

Relena. Lo que pasa papá es que tus fiestas son horribles

Sr. Darlian. Vamos, habrá algo divertido que hacer ¿no? Trajiste invitados

Relena. Si pero no será lo mismo, mis planes eran otros la semana pasada

Relena estaba triste porque ahora veía imposible una relación con el ojiazul porque éste ya estaba enamorado de alguien más... después de algunos minutos uno de los sirvientes de la casa le avisa al Sr. Darlian que su invitado especial ha llegado, él se emociona mucho y pide a su hija que lo acompañe a recibir personalmente al Sr. Noventa y su empleado, ella acepta sin mucho ánimo... Noventa y Wufei bajan del auto y se dirigen hacia la puerta para entrar a la casa, el chino vestía un traje color negro y camisa azul cielo, se había dejado el cabello suelto, Wufei estaba muy nervioso porque conocería a Relena Darlian, su futura enamorada y dueña de las empresas Darlian. Cuando el Sr. Darlian y Relena salen para recibir a los invitados la chica se sorprende cuando ve que el empleado del Sr. Noventa era su amigo Wufei quien a su vez estaba muy sorprendido y casi helado al ver que Relena era precisamente Relena Darlian, ambos estaban muy sorprendidos y se miran fijamente unos momentos, Relena reacciona primero emocionándose mucho

Relena. ¡Wufei!

Más que sorprendido el Sr. Noventa mira a Wufei y el Sr. Darlian también se mostraba confundido

Sr. Darlian. ¿Cómo? Se conocen?

Relena. Si papá, hace unos días ¿verdad Wufei?

Wufei. Sí

Triste Wufei baja la mirada, la sola idea de enamorar a una chiquilla solo por los caprichos de su jefe resultaba abrumador, ahora saber que esa misma chiquilla era su nueva amiga le producía un profundo malestar, ahora aquel acto resultaba ser demasiado vil

Sr. Noventa. Bueno, que ésta sorpresa no nos detenga, Sr. Darlian, le presento a Wufei Chang, mi mano derecha del que le hable

Sr. Darlian. Mucho gusto

Wufei. El gusto es mío

Sr. Darlian. Pasen por favor, bienvenidos y siéntanse en casa

Galantemente el Sr. Noventa le ofrece su brazo a Relena y ella lo acepta, ambos entran siendo seguidos de Wufei y el Sr. Darlian, aún el pelinegro estaba muy triste. Ya adentro los señores se separan de Wufei y Relena para hablar de negocios y dejan a los jóvenes solos, amable Relena pide dos bebidas para ellos y le dice a Wufei que salgan a la terraza, el acepta y la sigue, Noventa se da cuenta y le guiñe un ojo a Wufei para que haga bien su trabajo, él afirma moviendo la cabeza pero aún se sentía mal... El tráfico había estado algo cerrado esa noche pero llegan a la fiesta tan solo 45 minutos tarde, el auto es aparcado por uno de los empleados de la casa y los cuatro entran como los invitados de Relena, todos a excepción de Quatre se sentían incómodos, el rubio se hallaba bien en esos ambientes, en cambio los demás se sentían extraños, además Relena no estaba a la vista y no conocían a nadie, el señor Darlian y el Sr Noventa conversaban tranquilamente hasta que el papá de Relena reconoce a Heero e interrumpe la conversación

Noventa. ¿Sucede algo?

Darlian. Nada malo, déjame saludar a un conocido

Noventa. Adelante

Sonriendo amigable el señor Darlian se aleja del señor Noventa quien se sentía muy complacido Wufei parecía bien entrado en su misión, su sonrisa no podía ser menor hasta que ve hacia donde se ha acercado su futuro socio, reconociendo al instante al esposo de Traize entre los chicos hacia donde se dirigía el padre de Relena

Noventa. Imposible

Para cerciorarse de que sea cierto el señor Noventa se acerca también a donde se ha dirigido el señor Darlian, conocía a Duo por las fotografías que tenía Traize en su oficina, en cambio Duo no conocía al jefe de su esposo, el señor Darlian llega hasta donde están Heero y compañía

Darlian. Bienvenidos sean ésta noche

Heero. Gracias señor

Darlian. No se donde se metió Relena pero siéntanse en su casa, en la mesa de allá hay refrigerios y bebidas, cualquier preparado especial siéntanse en confianza de pedirlo, nuestro Barman está a su servicio

Heero. Muchas gracias

Los demás también agradecen la amabilidad mostrada por el señor Darlian, se notaba que era un hombre respetable y sencillo, poco se comparaba con su hija quien poseía un carácter un poco pretencioso. A los pocos momentos llega el señor Noventa mostrando una amplia sonrisa, sin embargo en cuanto lo ve, Heero desconfía de él, las miradas nunca pasaban desapercibidas para él y el señor Noventa tenía una mirada maliciosa

Noventa. Siento interrumpir

Darlian. Para nada Marshall, déjame presentarte a Heero Yuy, es un pintor maravilloso

Noventa. ¿De verdad? Un placer

Heero. Mucho gusto

Noventa estira su mano hacia Heero con confianza pero él lo saluda solo por compromiso

Darlian. Temo que no sé quienes te acompañan

Heero. Ellos son Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner y Duo Maxwell

Presenta señalando respectivamente a cada uno, ellos saludas a ambos hombres amablemente pero la mirada de Marshall estaba posada sobre Duo de forma penetrante haciéndolo sentir incómodo, Heero también se da cuenta y lo mira duramente

Darlian. Bueno, nos retiramos, están en su casa

Darlian se inclina hacia los cuatro invitados de su hija y con amable sonrisa se aleja de ellos, Marshall se va tras él no sin antes volver a mirar a Duo, molesto Heero le pasa un brazo por la espalda al trenzado ante la mirada de Noventa y lo mira con ojos fríos, el ojivioleta no entiende porque Heero ha hecho eso y lo mira fijamente, casi enseguida el ojiazul quita su brazo

Quatre. Que ambiente tan hostil hay en ésta casa, bebamos algo ¿si?

Duo. Si, yo quiero una limonada

Quatre y Duo avanzan uno al lado del otro hacia la mesa, Trowa y Heero los siguen también para tomar algo de la mesa y después los cuatro toman asiento, el rubio y el trenzado conversaban animados mientras Trowa y Heero permanecían callados mirando los alrededores... mientras en la terraza Wufei y Relena conversaban amenamente hasta que la chica recuerda que tenía invitados y exaltada le pide al ojinegro que la espere pues va a saludar a unas personas y se marcha dejándolo solo en la terraza. Apurada la chica entra a la casa buscando enseguida a los cuatro chicos, a los pocos minutos de buscar los encuentra y se dirige hacia ellos, al verla Duo baja la mirada, la chica se veía muy bonita

Relena. Hola, disculpen, estaba ocupada

Con una amplia sonrisa la chica se acerca a cada uno de los chicos y los saluda con un beso en la mejilla, al terminar se sienta a un lado de Quatre en el amplio sillón donde él y Duo estaban, la chica miraba hacia Heero

Relena. ¿Cómo la están pasando?

Heero. Bien

Relena. Cualquier cosa ya saben ¿eh?

Quatre. Gracias

Relena. Todos se ven muy guapos

La chica sonreía tratando de mostrarse feliz pero aunque estaba consciente de que Heero amaba a Duo no dejaba de sentirse incómoda, por eso también evitaba la mirada de Duo, el ojiverde quien era el más callado de los cuatro en ese momento se da cuenta de ello aunque no entendía porque tanto Relena como Duo evitaban mirarse. Después de media hora de pláticas sin importancia la chica se pone de pie para volver a ir hacia Wufei

Relena. Me retiro pero siéntanse en confianza por favor, nos vemos

La ojiverde se da media vuelta para retirarse pero entonces Quatre recuerda que su amigo va a pedirle trabajo al señor Darlian y entonces se pone de pie para detenerla llamándola, Relena escucha y se voltea nuevamente hacia ellos

Relena. ¿Qué sucede?

Quatre. Duo ven

El rubio voltea hacia su amigo y con la mano le hace una seña de que se acerque, Duo obedece y se acerca hacia ellos aunque con la mirada baja, Heero y Trowa voltean a verse porque no sabían que querían hablar con la chica

Quatre. Dile

Duo. Bueno yo, es que...

Quatre. Ándale no seas tímido

El rubio le da un pequeño empujón a Duo para que despabile pero él solo se sonroja y poco a poco levanta la mirada, Relena estaba confundida

Duo. Quiero saber si tú... si tú, me ayudarías a conseguir trabajo con tu papá

Relena. ¿Trabajo?

Nuevamente Trowa y Heero voltean a verse, era algo extraño que Duo quisiera trabajar para el padre de la chica, también Relena estaba sorprendida

Relena. ¿Cómo de qué? Qué sabes hacer?

Duo. Pues...

Quatre. De lo que sea ¿verdad Duo? Mensajero, asistente, algo así

Relena. No me meto mucho en los negocios de papá pero le comentaré

Duo. ¿De verdad?

El trenzado se anima por fin a mirar a Relena a los ojos y ella también lo mira sonriéndole ampliamente, Quatre sonríe aliviado de que haya aceptado intervenir, Duo agradece a Relena y ella se marcha de ahí, al darles la espalda borra completamente su sonrisa y camina a prisa hacia la terraza, ahí estaba Wufei mirando el cielo estrellado

Relena. Wufei

El pelinegro voltea cuando escucha su nombre y ve lágrimas en el rostro de la chica, se extraña de verla llorando y ella enseguida se avienta a sus brazos, Wufei no haya que hacer más que abrazarla también

Relena. No me siento bien

Wufei. ¿Te traigo algo?

Relena. No, llévame a mi cuarto por favor

Wufei. ¿Eh? Si

La chica muestra a Wufei otra entrada a la casa desde el jardín para que no pasaran por el lugar de la fiesta y entonces suben al segundo piso, la habitación de Relena era la tercera al subir las escaleras, la chica seguía llorando sin haberle dicho a Wufei lo que le pasaba, ambos entran, Relena enciende la luz y cierra la puerta, se acerca a su cama y se sienta, Wufei se queda de pie recargado en la puerta mirando a la chica, se sentía incómodo

Relena. No lo pude soportar, estaba él y también a quien ama

Wufei. ¿Heero?

Relena. Sí, del que te hablé

Wufei. Entonces está enamorado de alguien más

La chica afirma con la cabeza antes de volver a llorar, Wufei solo la mira y entonces recuerda a Traize, él pasaba por la misma situación, Traize amaba a Duo y él solo era un mal tercio, realmente era horrible pasar por ello. Para calmarla Wufei se acerca a la cama y se sienta a un lado de Relena, ella levanta la mirada y lo mira fijamente unos momentos, el ojinegro también la observaba; llevada por sus impulsos Relena se acerca un poco más e intenta buscar los labios de Wufei con los suyos, él reacciona rápidamente moviendo su cabeza hacia atrás, ambos se miran a los ojos unos momentos, apenada Relena se sonroja y baja la mirada, Wufei no sabía que hacer, nunca antes había besado a una mujer y se sentía cohibido, sin embargo las palabras de su jefe retumban en su cabeza, debía enamorar a la hija de su futuro socio, Wufei comprende que debía de continuar con lo planeado sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer, así que decide aprovecharse de la debilidad de Relena

Relena. Lo siento...

Completamente avergonzada y sin levantar la mirada Relena intenta ponerse de pie para marcharse pero antes de hacerlo siente la mano de Wufei sobre su brazo y voltea hacia él, los ojos negros la miraban profundamente por lo que desiste de ponerse de pie

Relena. Yo... yo...

Wufei. Sht...

Con timidez Wufei dirige su mano derecha hacia la mejilla de Relena y lentamente se acerca a ella rozando sus labios con la barbilla de la chica subiendo sutilmente hasta besarla en los labios, dejándose llevar Relena responde el beso mientras Wufei la acuesta lentamente en la cama dejándole sentir el peso de su pecho sobre el suyo al tiempo que su mano se posa en la pierna de Relena por la abertura del vestido, llevándose por la pasión la chica abraza fuertemente a Wufei por el cuello con sus dos manos profundizando el beso... Cuando Wufei termina dentro de Relena la contempla debajo de él unos momentos antes de abandonar su cuerpo, la chica respiraba con dificultad y mantenía sus ojos cerrados, Wufei no podía sentirse menos ruin, el pelinegro se coloca al lado de la chica cuando se sale y apenado deja de mirarla colocando su mirada en el techo, Relena se incorpora y observa al pelinegro fijamente

Relena. ¿Estuvo bien?

El chino voltea hacia la chica y sonriéndole amablemente se gira para quedar sobre su costado y con su mano derecha aparta unos cabellos del rostro de la chica acariciándole después la mejilla

Wufei. Estuvo bien

Relena. Yo sé que tu amas a alguien más y yo...

Wufei. Sht no... ahora no

Relena también sonríe a Wufei y él quita su mano de la mejilla de Relena y la pasa a su hombro para atraer a la chica hacia él y abrazarla, ella se acurruca bien en sus brazos y cierra los ojos, mientras tanto Wufei comienza a derramar un par de lágrimas silenciosas...

Apenas llevaban hora y media en la fiesta y ya estaban aburridos, el único que estaba un poco emocionado era Quatre, mientras los otros tres estaban sentados él se había puesto de pie para mirar los cuadros de las paredes y las figuras de los muebles, mientras en el sillón los otros tres estaban serios, Trowa decide que tal vez es mejor dejar solos a su amigo y a Duo así que se pone de pie y se retira con el pretexto de hacer compañía a Quatre. Tanto Heero como Duo estaban callados, el ojiazul simplemente no sabía como comenzar una conversación con el trenzado, en cambio él aún estaba apenado por su comportamiento del día anterior y de la mañana, se sentía raro y no sabía a que se debía... después de varios minutos de silencio Duo decide hablar, no quería arruinar lo que hasta ese momento había logrado con Heero como amigo

Duo. ¿Y que piensas hacer con el cuadro?

Heero. Me lo quedaré

Duo. ¿No lo venderás? Por qué?

Heero guarda un silencio corto pero con trabajo logra contestar a Duo, sonrojándose un poco, el trenzado no se da cuenta de ello

Heero. Porque sales tú... y yo...

Bastante apenado Heero intenta confesarle a Duo sus sentimientos pero en ese momento la voz del padre de Relena los interrumpe, enseguida el trenzado voltea hacia el señor Darlian y el ojiazul bastante apenado y molesto se agacha hasta apoyar la frente sobre su rodilla derecha. Del otro lado de la sala estaba el padre de Relena con una copa en su mano derecha dirigiéndose hacia sus invitados

Sr. Darlian. Quiero agradecerles su honorable presencia en ésta fiesta, los cite éste día aquí para hacerles notificación de mi próxima asociación con el Sr. Marshall Noventa en un importante negocio

Los invitados del padre de Relena brindan junto con él y le aplauden, el señor Darlian hace una seña a su próximo socio para que se acerque a donde está él y después de estrechar su mano pide un aplauso para él, contento Marshall recibe los aplausos mientras piensa que el señor Darlian es realmente estúpido e ingenuo, desde su lugar el señor Noventa dirige a Duo una mirada maliciosa, Heero se da cuenta y se molesta bastante poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Duo a quien lo toma de un brazo y de un movimiento lo levanta de su lugar, confundido el trenzado lo mira fijamente

Heero. Nos vamos de aquí

Duo. ¿Por qué?

Heero. Ese cerdo no deja de mirarte

Avergonzado Duo se sonroja y baja la mirada, Heero coloca su mano en el mentón del chico y le levanta un poco la cabeza, el trenzado lo mira a los ojos y Heero le corresponde

Heero. No es tu culpa

Duo. Yo solo ocasiono que te preocupes por mí

Heero. Eso no...

En ese momento llegan Trowa y Quatre tomados de la mano, Heero vuelve a sonrojarse y baja la mano alejándose un paso de Duo, el rubio no pude evitar sonreír indiscretamente y Trowa le aprieta un poco la mano para indicarle que disimule, Duo voltea hacia la pareja

Duo. Ya nos vamos

Quatre. ¿Por qué?

Duo. El tipo de allá me mira mucho

El rubio voltea hacia donde le ha señalado Duo y mira a Marshall platicando con algunos de los invitados de su futuro socio, después voltea hacia su amigo sonriéndole

Quatre. Si, mejor vayámonos

Duo. Aunque estaría bien despedirse de Relena ¿no?

Quatre. Hace rato que no la veo ¿y ustedes?

Trowa y Heero niega con la cabeza

Heero. Vámonos, ya le daremos las gracias

Trowa. Estoy de acuerdo

Los cuatro deciden marcharse sin despedirse de Relena y caminan hacia la puerta, en el trayecto el señor Darlian intercepta a Heero para platicarle sobre un cuadro que quiere que le pinte y también para presentarle a un par de conocidos, tal vez podrían convertirse en futuros clientes para el ojiazul, los otros tres caminan hacia la puerta para esperar a Heero... Trowa y Quatre se entretienen platicando entre ellos mientras Duo decide ir por un par de bocadillos más mientras espera a Heero, así también deja a la pareja platicar a gusto...

Con cuidado Wufei se levanta de la cama para vestirse, Relena se había quedado dormida en sus brazos mientras él había permanecido todo ese tiempo pensando, el ojinegro se pone su ropa y acercándose al espejo se acomoda el cabello, camina hacia la cama y estirando su mano hacia la chica le acaricia el cabello y después le coloca la sábana encima

Wufei. Perdóname, todo lo hago por Traize, no quiero lastimarte, perdóname por favor

Dejando de tocar el cabello de la chica, el ojinegro camina hacia la puerta y se marcha de la habitación, para regresar al lugar de la fiesta toma el mismo camino que Relena había tomado para dirigirlo a su habitación, al pasar por el jardín duda en entrar al lugar de la fiesta pues se sentía más cómodo en la terraza pero seguramente eso levantaría sospechas, mejor era hacer acto de presencia un rato... Heero continuaba escuchando a los amigos del Sr. Darlian, se sentía incómodo pues solo contestaba las preguntas que le hacían esas personas, realmente no participaba en la conversación, por su parte Duo estaba enfadado, ya había comido todo tipo de bocadillos, Trowa y Quatre parecían muy concentrados en su conversación que no quería interrumpirlos y Heero continuaba con esos señores que se veían muy finos, el ojiazul se veía enfadado pero también se veía atrapado sin poder escapar, eso lo hace sonreír, Heero era un hombre muy peculiar

Duo. Ya me dio sed por tanto comer

El trenzado voltea a varias partes pero no veía al mesero que tenía las charolas de las bebidas, su sed era grande así que decide mejor buscarlo él... por su parte Wufei toma por fin su decisión y entra al salón donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta, el ojinegro camina hacia donde ve que se encuentra su jefe, Marshall estaba conversando con un hombre de edad avanzada, no se veía que conversaran algo que valiera la pena por lo que no le importa interrumpir, en su camino divisa al mesero de las bebidas y decide antes pasar por una... Después de haberlo buscado por el amplio salón Duo alcanza a ver al mesero y muy contento se dirige hacia él con paso apresurado, los meseros se movían rápido para poder atender a todos los invitados, el trenzado camina al mismo ritmo hasta que sus ojos le muestran algo que no le agrada en absoluto, rogando a Dios que no fuera lo que veía camina cada vez más lento hasta detenerse, a unos cuantos metros de él estaba Wufei Chang, el ojinegro casi al mismo tiempo voltea hacia el trenzado llevándose una gran sorpresa, por segundos pareciera que el tiempo estaba detenido para los dos, era como si los demás se movieran de forma lenta y aislada mientras ellos estaban congelados en ese momento, ni siquiera habían tenido noción del tiempo que había transcurrido desde que sus miradas se habían detectado la una a la otra hasta ese en que Wufei escucha su nombre de labios de Relena, el chino voltea hacia la chica que había entrado por la terraza, los ojos de Duo estaban más que abiertos y se encontraba aturdido, no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando, su pasado se hacía presente y por una fracción de segundo todo su mundo alrededor se derrumba, con Wufei ahí frente a él era un hecho que pronto Traize lo encontraría y le obligaría a regresar con él para volver a vivir el mismo infierno de antes

Duo. ¿Por qué?

Confundido y atormentado Duo da media vuelta y echa a correr en dirección hacia la puerta, Wufei deja de voltear hacia Relena pero cuando lo hace el trenzado ya no estaba frente a él mirándole, ahora el trenzado corría hacia fuera

Relena. ¿Lo conoces?

Wufei vuelve a voltear hacia la chica y le sonríe nerviosamente, segundos después niega con la cabeza, ella también le sonríe y se acerca a él sujetándolo del brazo... Heero ve a Duo pasarle por un lado dirigiéndose a prisa hacia fuera, sin importarle la charla y sin decir nada va tras él, confundido el señor Darlian se disculpa con sus amigos por Heero, el trenzado pasa también de largo a Trowa y Quatre, ambos se miran a los ojos y enseguida van tras Duo, el trenzado se detiene a medio jardín y se tira al pasto de rodillas llevándose una mano al pecho mientras respiraba con dificultad, enseguida llegan Trowa y Quatre, sin dudarlo el rubio se hinca frente a Duo colocándole las manos en los hombros y mirándolo a los ojos

Quatre. ¿Qué tienes?

Duo. Yo... tengo miedo Quatre

El trenzado se avienta a los brazos de Quatre, el rubio le coloca una mano en la espalda y voltea hacia Trowa, el ojiverde solo mira consternado a ambos, nunca había visto a Duo actuar así. En pocos segundos llega Heero y se coloca a un lado de Trowa pero mirando a Duo y a Quatre

Heero. ¿Qué pasó?

Trowa. No sé

Al escuchar la voz de Heero el trenzado suelta a Quatre y voltea hacia él, se pone de pie y se acerca para abrazarlo, el ojiazul no se lo espera y queda inmóvil sin tocar a Duo, su rostro se sonroja bastante pero se queda callado, Quatre también se pone de pie y hace a Heero una seña con los ojos para decirle que haga algo, poco a poco Heero cierra sus brazos en la espalda de Duo y lo mira fijamente

Heero. Vámonos, nos cuentas en el auto

Duo afirma moviendo la cabeza y secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos y que aún no resbalaban por sus mejillas, se separa un poco de Heero pero camina junto a él hacia el auto, Trowa abre las puertas, Heero intenta separarse de Duo para él manejar y dejar a Duo en la parte de atrás con Quatre mientras Trowa se va adelante con él pero el trenzado lo sujeta del costado de la camisa, Heero voltea hacia él observando que Duo tenía la cabeza agachada aunque no alcanza a notar el sonrojo del chico

Quatre. Yo manejo

Trowa y Quatre suben primero al auto, después Heero y Duo suben a la parte de atrás, uno cerca del otro pero sin tocarse, Heero miraba a Duo pero el trenzado aún tenía la cabeza agachada y se sujetaba la tela de los pantalones con ambas manos, ninguno de los tres se atreve a preguntar que le había pasado, es hasta después de algunos minutos que Duo decide contar

Duo. Estaba ahí, era él...

Quatre. ¿Quién?

Duo aprieta más la tela de sus pantalones y cierra los ojos

Duo. Wufei Chang

Al escuchar aquel nombre tanto Heero como Quatre se sorprenden bastante, en cambio Trowa no entiende quien es ese hombre pero no pregunta, él no estaba enterado de todo lo que había vivido Duo al lado de Traize, solamente sabía que lo maltrataba, ni siquiera estaba enterado de las violaciones. Casi enseguida Heero reacciona de forma molesta

Heero. ¿Te hizo algo? Qué te dijo?

Duo. No, solos nos miramos hasta que llegó Relena y lo llamó

Quatre. ¿Relena?

Ninguno de los presentes entendía que tenía que ver la chica en ese asunto, sobre todo Duo pues no estaba consciente de que hubiera tal conexión

Duo. Tengo miedo, me va a encontrar

El trenzado voltea hacia Heero mostrando miedo en su mirada, el ojiazul no resiste esa mirada y abraza fuertemente a Duo, al ojivioleta por segundos se le olvida el porque estaba así, nunca antes había sentido tanta calidez en el cuerpo de Heero

Heero. No lo permitiré, yo te protegeré... lo prometo

Duo. Hee... Heero

El corazón de Duo late a prisa tras escuchar las palabras de su amigo y un inesperado y súbito sonrojo se apodera de todo su rostro, no entendía porque, lo único que sabía era que estar así, juntos los dos, se sentía muy bien...

Quatre lleva a su novio y a Heero a sus respectivos hogares y junto a Duo regresan al departamento que compartían, el rubio le prepara un té a su amigo y se lo lleva a la cama, el trenzado todavía estaba pensativo, cuando Quatre llega se sienta a su lado y después de darle su taza le coloca una mano sobre la espalda

Quatre. ¿Estas bien?

Duo. Me siento más tranquilo, Quatre tengo miedo

Quatre. No te preocupes Duo, todos estamos contigo

Duo. Gracias

El trenzado voltea hacia su amigo y le regala una gran sonrisa, el rubio le contesta con otra sonrisa y se pone de pie

Quatre. Descansa, voy a dormir, mañana voy al consultorio todo el día

Duo. ¿Por qué?

Quatre. Voy a cubrir a mi compañero y como es domingo no hay clases

Duo. Ya veo

Quatre. Que tengas bonita noche, deja de pensar en ese desgraciado de Wufei

Duo. Lo haré, gracias

El rubio se acerca a su amigo y le da un beso en la mejilla, después sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta, Duo bebe un solo trago de su té y se acuesta en la cama, ya tenía puesta su ropa de dormir, estaba angustiado y no tenía deseos de dormir pero lo intentaría... Quatre llega a su recámara y enseguida se acuesta en la cama, cierra los ojos para tratar de dormir pero casi enseguida se sienta y prende la luz de su lámpara, saca del cajón su libreta de direcciones y toma el teléfono marcando enseguida el número, del otro lado le contesta un adormilado Heero

Heero. ¿Diga?

Quatre. Hola Heero, perdón que te moleste a ésta hora

Heero. No hay cuidado ¿le pasó algo a Trowa?

Quatre. No, no es por eso, se trata de Duo

Heero. ¿Qué tiene?

El ojiazul olvida por completo que estaba casi dormido y enseguida se sienta en la cama, estaba preocupado, en cambio Quatre suelta una pequeña risita, cosa que a Heero no le parece gracioso en absoluto

Quatre. El está bien, pero te quiero pedir un favor

Heero. Dime

Quatre. Es que mañana trabajo todo el día y él se va a quedar solo aquí ¿podrías hacerle compañía? Invitarlo al cine o algo así

Heero. Pues... si, supongo

Quatre. Gracias, te lo voy a agradecer bastante, que pases bonita noche y no sueñes perversiones de Duo ¿Eh?

Heero. ¿Qué?

Quatre. Jajaja, no te creas, hasta luego

Heero. Si

El rubio cuelga el teléfono y Heero lo mira unos segundos antes de dejarlo sobre la base, su rostro estaba teñido de rojo y para su mala fortuna si tiene un sueño húmedo de Duo... al día siguiente, antes de que el trenzado despierte en la mañana, Quatre sale del departamento para ir al consultorio, una hora después de su partida despierta Duo y va a la cocina a tomar agua, mientras bebe del líquido el timbre del departamento suena, sin entender quien puede ser a esa hora se acerca con desconfianza para abrir, al hacerlo se lleva la sorpresa de ver a Heero parado en la puerta

Duo. Heero hola ¿cómo estas?

Heero. Bien

Duo. Pasa por favor ¿a que debo tu matutina visita? Ya desayunaste? Ahorita preparo algo, siéntate siéntate

El trenzado estaba muy entusiasmado con su visita, Heero responde a la segunda pregunta moviendo a los lados la cabeza y enseguida se sienta en el sillón de la sala mientras Duo va a la cocina y comienza a sacar unas cuantas cosas para el desayuno

Duo. Que raro que vengas tan temprano

Heero. Es que quiero invitarte

Duo. ¿Eh?

El trenzado deja de sacar las cosas que necesita y mira a Heero, el ojiazul estaba un poco apenado, no era su costumbre hacer ese tipo de cosas

Heero. ¿Quieres ir al parque de diversiones?

Al principio el trenzado se sorprende por la proposición pero enseguida muestra una amplia sonrisa y pega un grito de emoción, Heero lo mira de forma rara por su comportamiento, Duo se da cuenta y apenado baja la mirada unos segundos

Duo. Lo siento pero es que, yo nunca he ido a uno

Heero. ¿Qué?

Duo. Es que en el pueblo no había y yo pues me casé muy joven y Traize nunca...

Heero. No me hables de él, por favor

Duo. Perdón...

Heero. ¿Entonces?

Duo. Si quiero ir, gracias

Muy contento Duo comienza a preparar el desayuno, el ojiazul lo observa mientras lo hace y sonríe un poco, le encantaba ver contento al trenzado, ni siquiera había notado en que momento había comenzado a amarlo tanto... Después del desayuno Duo se baña y se prepara para ir al parque de diversiones, se viste con unos pantalones de mezclilla azul y una camisa negra, tennis blancos y pone una gorra de color negra, cuando Heero lo ve se sonroja, el trenzado se veía muy bien con ese tipo de ropa, de hecho se veía bien se pusiera lo que se pusiera, Duo sonríe apenado

Duo. ¿Me veo tonto?

Heero. No, te ves bien

El trenzado se sonroja y se rasca un poco la nuca, se sentía apenado pero si Heero le decía que no se veía mal entonces estaba más confiado. Ambos salen del departamento, Duo cierra con llave y al salir a la avenida piden un taxi, el parque estaba a solo media hora de camino desde el departamento del rubio, Duo miraba contento por la ventana, esa parte de la ciudad no la conocía, Heero por su parte miraba al trenzado atentamente, todas y cada una de sus expresiones. Afortunadamente cuando llegan al parque no había mucha gente en las filas por lo que en menos de 20 minutos ya estaban adentro, ya eran casi las 11 de la mañana, Duo al ver todos aquellos juegos suelta una expresión de asombro, como las que hacen los niños pequeños cuando se sorprenden

Duo. Es enorme

Heero. ¿Te gusta?

Duo. Mucho, es lindo

Heero. ¿A cuál quieres subir primero?

Duo. No lo sé, todos se ven geniales

Heero. ¿Caminamos para que los veas?

Duo. Si

El trenzado se veía inquieto pero camina al ritmo de Heero, caminan alrededor de 45 minutos y Duo aún no se decidía pero el ojiazul se mostraba paciente

Duo. Ayúdame

Heero. ¿Quieres subir a la montaña rusa?

Duo. ¿Esa cual es?

Heero. Aquella

El ojiazul señala la majestuosa montaña rusa que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos, Duo la observa y abre grandotote los ojos quedándose callado unos momentos, después voltea hacia Heero

Duo. Me da miedo

Heero. Te va a gustar

Duo. Pero...

Heero. Yo estaré a tu lado

El ojiazul sonaba tan serio como siempre pero Duo confía en esa mirada cálida y entonces cambia de parecer enseguida asintiendo con la cabeza

Duo. Vamos

El trenzado toma a Heero de la mano y lo jala para que vayan hacia el juego y él lo sigue, ahí tampoco había una gran fila aunque les toca subir después de 3 turnos, Heero escoge la parte delantera de la montaña y Duo se veía muy nervioso, el encargado se acerca a los lugares y coloca los seguros, el carro comienza a moverse y Duo sonreía contento, el aparato comienza a subir lentamente y se detiene al llegar a la parte alta, el trenzado voltea hacia Heero

Duo. ¿Qué pasa?

Heero. Agárrate

Duo. ¿Eh?

Antes de que Duo pueda reaccionar el juego comienza a bajar rápidamente y entonces el trenzado pega un fuerte grito de susto y emoción, Heero se veía muy tranquilo pero Duo gritaba como loco, la primera bajada pasa y enseguida llegan a la segunda, Duo vuelve a gritar pero con menos histeria soltando después una carcajada, después de una curva muy inclinada llegan a la parte de la espiral donde estarían de cabeza unos segundos, aquella había sido la mejor parte para Duo y se había dado el lujo de gritar con todas sus ganas, el recorrido termina y el trenzado baja muy emocionado

Duo. ¡Es genial!

Heero. ¿Subimos otra vez?

Duo. Si sobra tiempo, hay muchos juegos más

Emocionado Duo va indicando a Heero todos los juegos a los que quiere subir, suben a las tazas locas, los carros chocones e incluso el carrusel a pesar de que la mayoría arriba eran niños, pero el trenzado se estaba divirtiendo a horrores y Heero estaba contento solo de verlo, era un niño travieso, el más hermoso de los niños y él lo amaba. En total suben a 20 juegos y aún les hacía falta recorrer más pero eran las 3 de la tarde y ya tenían hambre, dentro del parque van a un puesto de hamburguesas, comen también papas fritas y toman refrescos, Duo contaba entusiasmado a Heero lo divertido que eran los juegos y él lo escuchaba en silencio, solo observándolo, le alegraba hacerlo feliz y hacerle olvidar por unos momentos que había visto a Wufei la noche anterior. Al terminar de comer Duo propone que vayan a la casa de los espejos, Heero no se opone ya que solo buscaba la diversión de Duo... dentro de la casa Duo se divierte mucho viendo a Heero alto y flaco, en otro espejo chaparro y gordo, en otro todo retorcido, otro con la cabeza grande y cuerpo pequeño, con piernas largas y cabeza pequeña, y varios más, también él se veía gracioso de esas formas. Al salir de ahí van a la casa de terror donde Duo se emociona y asusta al ver a Drácula, Frankestain, Jack el destripador y otros personajes de fantasía, en cambio Heero estaba indiferente, nunca le habían gustado esas casas de terror tontas, nunca se había asustado en ellas. Después van a las carreras de Go karts donde Heero se deja vencer por Duo que estaba muy entusiasmado, después se deslizan por las rampas arriba de llantas de hule y hacen el recorrido arriba de los cisnes en el lago, eran ya las 6 de la tarde y Duo no parecía agotarse

Duo. Todo esto es genial Heero, me encanta

Heero. Me alegro

Duo. Vamos por un helado

Heero. Si

Duo avanza caminando frente a Heero quien lo miraba atentamente caminando a paso lento con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, el trenzado voltea atrás sin dejar de caminar haciéndolo al revés

Duo. ¿Tu te diviertes?

Heero. Claro

Duo. Te ves un poco serio

Heero. No

Duo. Tenemos que volver a la montaña ¿eh?

Heero. Sí

Duo sonríe muy contento y otra vez camina mirando al frente, Heero mira hacia el sol el cual no tardaría en ocultarse, el trenzado había dejado una nota a su amigo así que no había de que preocuparse... llegan al puesto de helados, Duo pide de vainilla con chispas de chocolate y Heero de nuez, ambos comienzan a caminar por el parque, uno al lado de otro, al terminarse su helado Duo propone que vayan al juego donde lanzas dardos a los globos y te ganas premios, el trenzado no logra ganar ni uno solo a pesar de siete intentos, en cambio Heero lo logra a la primera pidiendo un elefante rosa para el trenzado, Duo lo acepta muy contento y agradece a Heero con un beso en la mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar

Duo. Vamos a la montaña

Heero. Si

Nuevamente se suben a la montaña, ésta vez Duo pierde su gorra, Heero intenta comprarle otra pero él se opone. Ahora pasaban de las 8 de la noche y la luna era ahora la proveedora de la luz, el parque ya no estaba tan lleno como en la mañana y las luces ahora estaban encendidas, Heero estaba un poco cansado pero Duo aún se veía con mucha energía

Heero. ¿Ahora que quieres hacer?

Duo. No lo sé ¿ya te quieres ir?

Heero. No

Duo. Dime la verdad

Heero. Bueno, si, estoy un poco cansado

Duo. Entonces vámonos

El trenzado sonríe ampliamente a Heero y se dirigen hacia la salida, ambos caminaban lentamente pero Duo se detiene por completo mirando fijamente algo, Heero lo mira a él detenidamente y pregunta

Duo. Heero ¿cómo se llama ese?

Heero. Rueda de la fortuna

Responde al ver el juego que Duo señalaba, el trenzado estaba boquiabierto

Duo. A ese no hemos subido ¿vamos?

Enseguida Heero asiente moviendo la cabeza y entusiasmado Duo avanza hacia el juego, éste estaba a diez metros de ellos y cuando llegan había unas cuantas parejas haciendo fila, ambos se forman y Duo nota aquella particularidad

Duo. ¿Por qué hay tantas parejas?

Heero. Éste juego es famoso porque las parejas gustan de subir en él

Duo. ¿Por qué?

Heero. La vista es hermosa desde arriba

Duo. Wuauu

El trenzado miraba boquiabierto la punta de la rueda y después sonríe ampliamente, el turno de ellos llega casi enseguida, al subir Duo se siente un poco nervioso porque el cubículo se movía pero Heero lo agarra de la mano para ayudarle a subir, el encargado cierra y se sientan uno frente al otro, poco a poco comienzan a subir y asombrado Duo miraba por la ventana, las cosas comenzaban a verse pequeñas y la luna se veía mejor desde ahí, también las luces de la ciudad se veían claramente y Duo estaba encantado, en cambio Heero estaba encantado con el rostro sonriente del trenzado, tal vez aquella era la ocasión perfecta para declararse. El juego se detiene en la cima y Duo voltea hacia Heero

Duo. ¿Qué pasa? Bajará rápidamente como la montaña?

Heero. No, éste no

Duo. Todo se ve hermoso de aquí

Heero. Duo

Duo. Dime

Heero. ¿Hay algo que debes saber?

Duo. ¿Qué cosa?

Sintiéndose muy nervioso Heero se pone de pie y se sienta donde esta Duo colocándose a su lado, el trenzado no entiende que quiere decirle el ojiazul pero cuando éste le agarra una mano y lo mira a los ojos se sonroja

Heero. Desde que te conocí siento que mi vida ha cambiado

Duo. La mía también, yo...

Heero. Espera...

El ojiazul coloca el dedo índice de su otra mano sobre los labios del trenzado y éste guarda silencio completamente sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos

Heero. Déjame terminar... Duo yo siento que...

Antes de que el ojiazul intente declararle su amor al trenzado el juego vuelve a moverse, Duo se suelta rápido del agarre y mira otra vez por la ventana

Duo. Increíble, sigo sin creerlo

Heero. Duo...

Duo. ¿No es linda la vista? Nunca he visto algo así

Heero guarda silencio el resto del recorrido, en las siguientes 2 vueltas el operador no detiene cada cubículo en la cima y entonces termina el recorrido, Heero y Duo bajan, el trenzado vuelve a echarle un vistazo al juego, sin duda había sido su favorito, después mira hacia Heero

Duo. Perdón por interrumpirte ¿qué me ibas a decir?

Heero. Olvídalo

Duo. Dime por favor

Heero intenta caminar para de nuevo dirigirse a la salida pero Duo le sujeta un brazo, Heero voltea hacia él mirándolo fijamente, Duo estaba un poco serio

Heero. Esta bien

El ojiazul se voltea por completo y quedan frente a frente, a sus costados estaba la majestuosa rueda de la fortuna y la luna sobre ellos, por el parque ya no transitaba tanta gente, de hecho se cerraría en una hora. Llevaban minutos en silencio, Heero había perdido el valor y Duo estaba confundido porque pensaba que tal vez se trataba de algo grave, un aire traicionero pasa por ellos y Duo se lleva las manos a los brazos, Heero se acerca un paso más a él y le coloca ambas manos sobre los hombros mientras lo mira a los ojos

Duo. ¿Qué pasa?

Heero. Me gustas

Duo. ¿Eh?... también me gustas

Heero. No me refiero a eso

Por unos segundos nuevamente hay silencio entre ellos, los ojos violetas estaban fijos en los azules y los azules en los violetas, la mirada de Heero era como nunca la había visto Duo y eso le preocupaba

Heero. Yo me refiero a que te quiero... me enamoré de ti

Por instinto Duo intenta hacerse hacia atrás pero Heero aprieta sus manos en los hombros del trenzado quien estaba completamente paralizado, sus ojos abiertos y desorbitados, su cerebro trataba de asimilar aquella información pero era difícil de procesar, la mirada caída y angustiosa de Heero no ayudaban a Duo a reaccionar de alguna forma y los minutos pasaban sin que pudieran notarlo

Heero. Dime algo

Duo. Yo...

Heero. Lo que sea, por favor

Duo. Lo siento Heero

Sin saber que contestar Duo hace entender a Heero que no es correspondido y el ojiazul se siente derrumbado por completo pero mantiene su posición, Duo en cambio baja la mirada y después agacha la cabeza inclinándose hacia Heero, el ojiazul lo atrae hacia él y lo abraza quedando la cabeza de Duo sobre su pecho, los ojos de Duo seguían abiertos ampliamente y por sus mejillas corren las lágrimas, los ojos de Heero en cambio se cierran, las luces de la rueda de la fortuna se apagan quedando sobre ellos solamente la luz de la luna y a lo lejos las luces de otros juegos... minutos después se separan, Duo se seca las lágrimas y se aleja un paso de Heero, ambos caminan hacia la salida en silencio, el ojiazul llama a un taxi, estaba muy apenado así que sube adelante con el chofer y Duo se va solo en la parte de atrás, de vez en cuando fijaba su mirada en Heero y recordaba su confesión, aquellas palabras eran tan dolorosas como hace tiempo no escuchaba, se sentía deprimido y confundido... Heero indica al taxista donde dejar a Duo, el auto se detiene y el trenzado abre la puerta, antes de eso bajando la mirada se dirige a Heero

Duo. Me divertí, gracias

Cierra rápidamente la puerta y se va corriendo hacia el departamento, Heero lo mira marcharse y empuña sus manos, se sentía abatido

Taxista. ¿A dónde lo llevo?

Heero. Síguete por ésta calle

El chofer del taxi obedece y echa andar el auto mientras Heero también recuerda tan vergonzosa escena, había sido cruelmente rechazado y lo que más le aterraba era que tal vez Duo seguía enamorado de Traize... el trenzado entra al departamento con la mirada baja, Quatre que estaba en la cocina lo ve entrar y sonriendo intenta saludarlo y preguntarle como le ha ido pero Duo lo ignora entrando rápidamente a la habitación, el rubio se preocupa y va tras él, al llegar al cuarto Duo estaba acostado en la cama boca abajo con el rostro oculto en las sábanas, más preocupado Quatre se acerca a él y se sienta en la cama colocándole una mano a su amigo en la espalda

Quatre. ¿Qué tienes Duo?

Duo. Me siento mal

Quatre. ¿Qué te duele?

Duo se queda callado unos segundos y después levanta un poco su cabeza mirando a su amigo a los ojos

Duo. El estómago

Quatre. ¿Comiste algo que te hizo daño?

Duo. No, siento extraño, como hambre, no sé

El rubio mira a Duo con extrañeza sin entender que es ese síntoma tan raro, su mano la coloca sobre su cabeza y le acaricia un poco el cabello

Quatre. Algo pasa ¿cierto?

Duo. Heero me dijo que me ama y yo no sé que siento por él

Al escuchar las palabras de Duo el rubio se sorprende pero después le sonríe tiernamente mirándolo entrecerrando los ojos, el trenzado lo mira fijamente

Duo. ¿Lo sabias?

Quatre. Sí

Duo. ¿Qué debo hacer? Me siento mal

Quatre. ¿Quieres a Heero?

Duo. Si

Quatre. ¿Imaginas como te sentirías si él ya no estuviera en tu vida?

Duo. Me sentiría triste... ¿crees que también yo...?

Quatre. Eso es algo que solo tu sabes, platica con tu corazón, tómate tu tiempo

El trenzado desvía su mirada y se queda pensativo unos momentos, Quatre decide dejarlo solo y antes de irse le besa los cabellos y después le sonríe ampliamente, al salir de la habitación Duo recarga su mejilla derecha sobre la sábana y mira hacia la pared

Duo. ¿Qué siento por Heero?... es tan difícil

El trenzado comienza a recordar a Heero desde el momento que vio su foto el primer día que llegó a la ciudad hasta ese día en el parque de diversiones y su declaración al final de la jornada, todos y cada uno de los momentos referidos a él poniendo total énfasis a aquel día en que lo descubrió realizando pornografía, recordando claramente como Heero había golpeado a esos tipos, el recuerdo lo hace sonreír un poco. Todo lo vivido con el ojiazul pasa por su mente quedando después completamente dormido.

Continuará...

Hola, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, después de 10 capítulos por fin Heero se confesó a Duo, obviamente no iba a caer a sus brazos al instante profesándole su amor, alguien que ha vivido lo que Duo vivió necesita más tiempo para pensar pero ya es un avance ¿no creen? Bueno, espero sus comentarios, todos lindos como siempre, los quiero, hasta la próxima


	13. Lo que siento por él

Lo que el viento se llevó

By Arashi Sorata

Advertencia: Ésta historia tiene contenido NC-17 y un poco de violencia así como lenguaje que puede resultar ofensivo para algunas personas

Capítulo 12. Lo que siento por él 

Como cada mañana, Quatre se levanta temprano y se marcha al consultorio, por la tarde como era costumbre se iba a la escuela por lo que Duo se queda solo en casa. Ese día se había levantado tarde, se sentía muy cansado y no solo físicamente, se sentía abatido, como quien ha pensado la misma cosa durante horas sin llegar a una conclusión, y es que por más que quisiera responderse no podía, sentía por Heero un profundo cariño, lo quería, eso era más que obvio pero ¿lo quería como hombre? Cómo amigo o hermano? Tal vez como a un padre, todo era tan confuso... después de tomar un buen baño se prepara un café y se sienta en uno de los muebles de la sala, después de beber el primer sorbo cierra los ojos y avienta la cabeza hacia atrás de forma ligera, abriendo los ojos mira el techo

Duo. Heero...

El rostro de Heero se dibuja en el techo y Duo sonríe, la imagen de Heero le producía ternura, recordaba las veces que se había encontrado en sus brazos, aquel calor ningunos otros se lo habían proporcionado, no era como el cálido abrazo de una madre o el abrazo fraternal que sentía en Quatre, era algo distinto, antes, en brazos de Traize se sentía protegido y amado, pero esa sensación no se comparaba con lo que sentía cuando era abrazado por Heero, porque cuando él lo hacía podía olvidarse de muchas cosas, como si en brazos de Heero no hubiera dolor o un pasado, esa sensación era extraña, tanto que asustaba... sentándose erguido Duo continúa tomando su café, iba a seguir el consejo de su amigo Quatre, pensar detenidamente las cosas...

Por su parte en el Hotel, Wufei no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, sabía que Duo estaba ahí, el aún esposo de su amado Traize, el esposo que él tanto había buscado, el esposo por quien Traize se sentía obsesionado, a quien realmente amaba, lo tenía ahí, cerca de él y podía delatarlo, darle a Traize lo que tanto deseaba, ese hasta entonces había sido su objetivo ¿por qué entonces lo dudaba tanto?

Wufei. ¡Maldita sea! Todo pasó tan pronto 

Intranquilo aún más, toma su chamarra y sale de la habitación, necesitaba aire fresco para acomodar sus ideas, en su mano derecha empuñaba su celular, no tenía el valor de llamar a Traize por el momento, pero si en cambio él llamaba entonces le diría sobre Duo para devolverle la felicidad que tanto anhelaba y para así también, decirle adiós para siempre...

Ese día Heero tenía una clase extracurricular en la mañana, era algo más parecido a una charla sobre los avances en la tecnología y su afectación a la cultura y las artes, había estado esperando esa conferencia durante más de un mes porque iba haber conferencistas de renombre, lamentablemente ese día estaba mal, apenas el día anterior había sido rechazado por la persona que amaba, sin duda no era buen día, estaba distraído y poco animado...

Heero. Fue demasiado pronto, no debí decírselo, menos sabiendo lo de Wufei, fui un completo idiota... soy un idiota

Concentrado en sus pensamientos es reprendido por uno de los profesores organizadores cuando se da cuenta que Heero no ponía atención

Profesor. Yuy... Yuy... ¡Yuy! 

Heero reacciona a la tercera cuando el profesor habla más fuerte y algunos presentes alrededor voltean curiosos

Heero. ¿Si?

Profesor. Sal un momento ¿si?

El profesor camina hacia la salida para que Heero lo siga, el ojiazul no entendía que quería el profesor en medio de la charla pero igual lo sigue, cuando están apartados de la puerta deja el profesor de caminar

Heero. ¿Qué pasa?

Profesor. Yuy, tu trabajo le encantó a un amigo mío

Heero. ¿Y?

Profesor. ¿Y? Yuy, él ofrece 85,000 dólares por el cuadro

La suma de dinero dicha por el profesor causa una pequeña impresión en Heero, aunque no al grado de pensar aunque sea un solo segundo, en que pudiera vender aquel cuadro, el ojiazul solo esboza una pequeña sonrisa

Heero. Así fuera un millón, la respuesta es No

Profesor. Piénsalo Yuy ¿te acuerdas cuando hablamos de la beca a Europa?

Heero. Si 

Profesor. Con ese dinero podrás pagar la escuela sin necesidad de esperar en esa odiosa lista de becados... Yuy, tienes talento como no he visto en años

Heero. Lo lamento, así sea toda mi vida un Don nadie, no venderé esa pintura, no tengo nada más que decir

Heero le da la espalda al profesor de forma fría y se marcha, él se queda sorprendido por esa forma de actuar

Profesor. ¿Quién es esa persona para ti? 

Desde que Heero había entrado a aquella escuela de Arte, su talento se había hecho notar ante la mayoría de sus profesores, desde entonces Heero estaba en la lista de aspirantes a becados para ir a Europa a una de las escuelas más prestigiosas ubicada en Italia y con pase directo a otras escuelas del ramo en otros países de dicho continente, aquella beca se le otorgaba solamente a cinco alumnos por año, los dos años anteriores a ese Heero no había sido aceptado y por no tener buenos contactos dentro de la escuela tenía notoria desventaja; ahora que tenía la oportunidad la desechaba sin más, eso al profesor le resultaba más que extraño, con el dinero ofrecido podía pagarse un año la escuela y su estancia en Europa aún sin tener beca...

Alrededor de medio día Duo comienza a preparar la comida para él y Quatre, durante la mañana se había puesto a limpiar el departamento y a lavar ropa, se sentía cansado pero esas tareas le ayudaban a pensar un poco más relajado, sus pensamientos habían estado ocupados en lo mismo...

Duo. ¿Por qué es tan difícil? 

El trenzado suspira y sale de la cocina para sentarse en una de las sillas del comedor, había dejado el pollo cociéndose junto con las verduras, cansado apoya su cabeza sobre su mano derecha y cierra los ojos comenzando a recordar un poco el pasado...

_Recuerdo..._

Habían pasado seis meses desde la boda, aquella noche habían intimado por primera vez y desde entonces hasta ese día solamente lo habían hecho un par de veces más, Duo era por demás tímido en esas cuestiones y Traize no sabía como acercarse a él sin parecer un pervertido aunque extrañaba mucho tocar ese cuerpo tan hermoso como el que tenía el trenzado... esa noche al regresar del campo donde ayudaba a su padre, Traize entra a la casa, estaba cansado pero traía en su mano, como casi siempre, una rosa para Duo, el chico tenía decenas de ellas en la habitación, la sala, el comedor y otras partes de la casa. Al oír llegar a su esposo, Duo corre hacia la puerta para recibirlo, apenas lo ve se lanza a sus brazos y le da un inocente beso en la mejilla, como siempre Traize le sonríe y lo mira de forma tierna

Traize. ¿Cómo estas? 

Duo. Te extrañe mucho mi amor, ayudé a mi mamá con la cosecha un rato

Traize. No es necesario que hagas nada

Duo. Es por ayudarla, no me paga

El trenzado sonríe ampliamente y toma a su esposo de la mano 

Traize. Bueno, supongo que así esta bien pero cuando vayamos a la ciudad no tendrás que trabajar en nada, yo te llenaré de todos los lujos necesarios

Duo. No quiero irme de aquí 

Traize. Algún día tendremos que hacerlo ¿no? Solo junto algo de dinero y nos vamos

Duo. Esta bien, lo que tú quieras mi amor

Al ver que su voluntad era tan sumisamente cumplida, Traize sonríe ampliamente y toma a Duo de la cintura para darle un beso en los labios, él se lo responde tímidamente y cuando se separan le sonríe

Traize. Te amo Duo

Duo. También te amo Traize

Aún más complacido Traize besa a Duo con pasión bajando lentamente sus manos hasta los glúteos del chico, el trenzado se sonroja

Duo. ¿Lo hacemos?

Traize. ¿Quieres hacerlo?

Duo. Sí

Contento Duo sonríe de forma inocente, apenas si sabía unas cuantas cosas de sexo pero le gustaba hacerlo con Traize, porque le daba tiernos besos y lo acaricia con cuidado, era bueno con él, tener sexo era algo especial para él, lejos del placer se sentía protegido y amado, aquella sensación le encantaba

_... Fin del recuerdo_

Duo. Traize

El trenzado suspira abriendo sus ojos

Duo. ¿Era amor?... ¿lo que sentía por Traize era amor?

Cada vez más confundido Duo apoya su frente en la mesa y cierra los ojos, a Traize lo quería, lo seguía queriendo pero ¿alguna vez lo amó? Porque no sentía algo especial por él, no le hacía falta, sin embargo los buenos recuerdos que alguna vez tuvo con él los guardaba celosamente en su memoria, los besos y caricias de antes aún se sentían en su piel, los golpes y los maltratos también se sentían en todo su ser... en cambio con Heero era distinto, todos los recuerdos de él eran buenos, salvo aquella vez en el hospital cuando le había dicho que le producía asco, aquello había sido doloroso, sin embargo el ojiazul era muy bueno con él, lo protegía, se sentía muy bien a su lado ¿pero acaso alguna vez no sintió lo mismo con Traize? Que lo protegía, que le daba el calor de su cuerpo sin esperar nada a cambio, y si a Traize sentía que lo amaba por eso ¿era lo mismo con Heero? Un falso sentimiento de amor disfrazado por la protección? Si lo pensaba de esa forma entonces también estaba confundiendo sus sentimientos por Heero, porque cuando él quiso besarlo no sintió deseos de responder, sintió temor de ser besado por el ojiazul, en cambio cuando Traize lo besaba sentía la necesidad de responderle, sus labios cálidos y húmedos le provocaban sensaciones muy agradables, de forma no lujuriosa deseaba ese cuerpo, le gustaba el cuerpo de Traize, le gustaba sentirlo sobre el suyo pero con Heero no pasaba así, no sentía hacia su cuerpo ningún tipo de deseo y eso para él no era signo de amor porque Traize le había enseñado a relacionar el amor verdadero con el deseo físico y sexual, sin embargo era de otra manera, Heero lo había comprendido al no sentir morbo por el cuerpo de Duo después de algún tiempo, sentía deseos sexuales hacia él pero no de la misma forma, porque ahora estaba enamorado del trenzado y lo veía más allá de su cuerpo, eso Duo no lo sabía y por eso estaba confundido. Por otra parte estaba la existencia de Relena y Wufei, cuando había visto a su esposo en la fiesta con el pelinegro había sentido coraje y humillación ¿celos o tristeza? Tal vez no, pero cuando había visto a Heero con Relena, un dolor horrible le había atacado la boca del estómago y lo había echo actuar de forma contraria a la acostumbrada

Duo. ¿Qué debo hacer?... quiero a Heero, lo quiero mucho pero... también quiero a Quatre, y lo quiero muchisísimo, pero, no es lo mismo cuando estoy con Quatre que cuando estoy con Heero... cuando Quatre me abraza siento... siento como si fuera mamá... pero si Heero lo hace es como... como cuando lo hacía Traize, pero sí no amo a Traize entonces tampoco a Heero porque cuando estoy con Heero me siento como cuando estaba con Traize... Aaah!! Pero que estoy diciendo? Cómo comparar a Traize con Heero? Eso es tonto... no, no sé que debo hacer...

El trenzado está a punto de llorar cuando huele que algo se quema, asustado se pone de pie rápido y va a la cocina encontrándose con su pollo quemado pues el agua se había evaporado, sin darse cuenta entre sus recuerdos y pensamientos habían pasado casi tres horas...

Quatre sale de su segunda clase y como tiene media hora libre se va debajo de un árbol a leer, Trowa ya no estaba yendo a la escuela, en su casa se lo tenían prohibido, eso tenía al rubio triste pero al menos la lectura lo iba a ayudar un poco. Sumergido en sus pensamientos siente que alguien está cerca de él, en su libro se ve una sombra y sin mirar arriba siente que las manos le tiemblan, seguro eran esos rufianes que llegaban a molestar como siempre

Trant. Hola

Al oír la voz Quatre levanta enseguida la mirada

Quatre. Hola

Sin prestar más atención vuelve a leer su libro, poco después siente que Trant se sienta cerca de él recargándose también en el árbol, estaban cerca pero no uno del lado del otro, el rubio trataba de concentrarse en el libro pero no podía, había silencio entre ambos, Trant arrancaba un poco de pasto y lo aventaba

Trant. ¿Estas... bien? 

Pregunta serio dejando de arrancar pasto, Quatre frunce el ceño y cierra de golpe el libro, enseguida Trant separa un poco su espalda del tronco y lo observa, lentamente el rubio se pone de pie y se sacude el pantalón

Quatre. Con permiso 

Cargando el libro con un solo brazo Quatre comienza a caminar rumbo a su siguiente salón, Trant se queda confundido unos momentos antes de ponerse de pie y seguirlo

Trant. ¿Estas molesto?

Quatre. Deja de seguirme

El rubio camina más aprisa para alejarse de su compañero pero él también apresura el paso hasta que lo alcanza y le jala el brazo, pero no mide su fuerza y le hace tumbar el libro, sorprendido Trant suelta la mano del rubio y se agacha para recoger el libro pero Quatre también lo hace sujetando los dos el libro al mismo tiempo, miran al frente y sus miradas se cruzan unos momentos, Trant se sonroja bastante y nervioso quita su mano del libro, Quatre lo acomoda en su brazo y se pone de pie, Trant también lo hace

Trant. Lo siento yo...

Quatre. Te di las gracias aquel día... pero sigues siendo amigo de ellos, así que deja de seguirme ¿si?

Molesto Quatre le da la espalda y se marcha, ésta vez no lo persigue pero lo mira fijamente Trant. Me conformo con ser tu amigo... pero ni eso podré ser 

Sonriendo con amargura Trant se mete las manos a los bolsillos y se aleja mientras que Quatre sonrojado caminaba rumbo a su salón

Quatre. Que vergüenza 

Aunque lo haya salvado, Trant había visto el rostro de Quatre bañado en semen, eso el rubio no podía olvidarlo y se sentía muy avergonzado, pero no odiaba a Trant ni le tenía resentimiento por el pasado, después de todo él era el único entre los tres que no solía molestar demasiado...

Apenas Heero vuelve de la escuela llama a Trowa por teléfono a su casa, Catherine contesta y enseguida comunica a su hermano con el ojiazul, el ojiverde estaba acostado en su cama descansando, las medicinas lo hacían sentirse débil algunas veces

Trowa. Que sorpresa que me llames ¿cómo estas?

Heero. No muy bien ¿y tu? Te sientes bien?

Trowa. Si, por eso no te preocupes... cuéntame

Heero da un pequeño suspiro antes de hablar, le preocupaba mucho la salud de su amigo 

Heero. Se lo dije

Trowa. ¿En serio? Y cómo te fue?

Heero. Dijo que lo sentía y lloro

Trowa. ... Te rechazó

Heero. Sí

Trowa. Vaya, que mal

Heero. Sí

Los dos se quedan callados unos momentos 

Trowa. ¿Qué vas hacer?

Heero. Nada... esperar, como hasta ahora

Trowa. Él te quiere, te quiere mucho

Heero. Como amigo

Trowa. Tal vez pero, la clase de amigo del que se puede enamorar

Heero. ¿Qué?

Trowa. Quatre es su amigo pero resultaría muy difícil que se enamorara de él, es más bien el tipo de amigo que consideraría hermano. Yo soy su amigo pero de mí no se enamoraría o me consideraría un hermano, nuestra amistad es más del tipo compañerismo

Heero. Estas loco ¿de dónde sacas esas conclusiones?

Extrañamente el ojiverde lanza una sonora risa por el escepticismo de su amigo, eso al ojiazul lo desconcierta un poco, era raro oír a Trowa reír así

Trowa. Créeme, eres candidato potencial para que Duo se enamore, no hay pasado y existe un presente afín, lo apoyas y demuestras cariño, él se puede enamorar, es cierto

Heero. Suponiendo que suceda ¿podré curar sus heridas? Sería yo capaz de reformar su corazón? Lo que le sucedió no es cualquier cosa, aunque se enamore no será jamás feliz, eso me aterra aún más que el hecho de saber que no me ama

Trowa. No se que decir

Heero. No importa, gracias por escucharme

Trowa. ¿Cómo no lo iba hacer? Solo hablas así conmigo, además sabes que te quiero

Heero. No te pongas cursi Trowa Barton

Igual que antes Trowa suelta una risa y Heero solamente sonríe 

Heero. Bien, te dejo descansar

Trowa. Gracias

Heero. Cuídate mucho

Ambos chicos cuelgan el teléfono y Heero se mete a bañar, al igual que Duo tenía muchas cosas que pensar, el agua fresca siempre le ayudaba a ello...

El rubio llega cuando cae la noche, Duo le esperaba con la cena, la comida que había intentado hacer la iba también a guardar como cena para cuando llegara Quatre, pero como ésta se le había quemado no le había quedado más remedio que preparar algo distinto para la cena. Quatre se pone muy contento cuando percibe que la cena olía muy bien, Duo apenas oye la puerta se asoma un poco y sonríe a su amigo

Duo. Llegas justo a tiempo, siéntate

Quatre. Sí, ahora regreso

El rubio se retira al baño para lavarse las manos y después regresa, Duo estaba sirviendo la cena en los platos

Duo. ¿Cómo te fue?

Quatre. Bien ¿y a ti? Pensaste mucho?

Duo. Sí, pero aún no aclaro mis ideas, es tan difícil

Quatre. Eso imagino

El trenzado termina de servir y después vuelve a la mesa para sentarse, el rubio no había comenzado aún hasta que su amigo regresa

Quatre. Esta rico

Duo. Gracias... ¿y cómo está Trowa?

Quatre. Ya no esta yendo a la escuela y hoy no lo he llamado

Duo. Ya veo... ¿cómo te sientes?

Quatre. Estoy hecho un lío, pero no hablemos de mí... ¿qué piensas hacer con Heero?

Duo. No sé... necesito tiempo, de ser posible no verlo en unos días... es que... no sé, no me siento capaz de tener algo con él, ni con alguien más

Quatre. Ay Duo... tienes que rehacer tu vida

Duo. No lo imagino, de verdad que no

Quatre ve fijamente a su amigo unos momentos, su mirada era tierna pero a la vez estaba asombrado de esa madurez en su amigo, se notaba que realmente estaba considerando la posibilidad de sostener con el ojiazul un romance, era obvio que su pasado no se podía ignorar, mucho menos con la presencia terrible de Wufei, aún así había un cambio en Duo aunque él mismo aún no se daba cuenta...

Desde aquello pasan algunos días, Duo ya había comenzado a ir a sus cursos de la preparatoria abierta, Relena aún no le llamaba para darle una respuesta referente a lo del trabajo pero no se sentía inquieto, aún tenía unos cuantos ahorros. Por otra parte Wufei aún no hablaba con Traize, de hecho aún se pensaba si decirle que había visto a Duo o no, mientras tanto había estado saliendo con Relena un par de veces, lo sucedido en la noche de la fiesta no se había vuelto a repetir, ni siquiera un solo beso entre ambos, eso a Wufei de momento le convenía, así la enamoraría poco a poco. Llegado el fin de semana Quatre llega a casa de su novio para recogerlo porque iban a ir al cine, ahora la tía del ojiverde lo recibía muy bien, la situación había cambiado ahora que Trowa tenía los días contados

Leia. ¿Cómo va la escuela Quatre?

Quatre. Muy bien gracias ¿y Mariemaia?

Leia. Se fue de campamento, regresa el lunes

Quatre. Que bien

El rubio le sonríe ampliamente a la señora y ella también le corresponde, en ese momento Trowa acababa de bajar de su habitación y al ver a ambos conviviendo también sonríe, jamás pensó que algo así pudiera haber sucedido... al verlo llegar Quatre se acerca a él besándolo en los labios

Quatre. Hola mi amor

Trowa. Hola

Leia. Bueno, que se diviertan

Quatre. Gracias, lo traeré temprano

Leia. Mas te vale

Nuevamente ambos se sonríen y la tía del ojiverde se marcha del recibidor, Trowa y Quatre voltean a verse y se sonríen también

Trowa. ¿Buenos amigos? 

Quatre. Estoy seguro que su concepto de mí es el mismo, pero ella es capaz de hacer muchas cosas por ti, te quiere mucho

Trowa. Lo sé

Quatre. ¿Nos vamos? La función comienza en una hora

Trowa. ¿Qué película vamos a ver?

Quatre. Pues yo escogí "Amenaza mortal 5"

El ojiverde mira a su novio enarcando una ceja, era raro que Quatre escogiera ese tipo de películas, en cambio el rubio sonreía muy contento, sin tomarle más importancia Trowa le pasa un brazo a su novio por los hombros y se dirigen a la puerta, Trowa la abre y deja salir primero a Quatre, después el sale y cierra la puerta colocándose a un lado de su novio, mostrándose un poco confundido mira fijamente al rubio, Quatre se da cuenta y también voltea a verlo

Trowa. ¿Qué película vas a querer ver?

Quatre. ¿Eh?... pero sí...

Consternado y dejando de caminar Quatre aprieta un poco los labios y pasa saliva duramente, no hace más de un minuto Trowa le había preguntado que película iban a ver

Trowa. Perdón... perdón

Un poco liado Trowa sonríe sosteniéndose la frente

Trowa. Amenaza mortal 5 ¿verdad?

Sintiéndose menos enredado Trowa voltea hacia su novio y éste a duras penas le sonríe moviendo después la cabeza para confirmarle. Ambos se marchan de ahí, Quatre traía su auto y él iba a conducir pero no dejaba de pensar en el suceso de hace unos momentos, le aterraba la idea de que poco a poco la memoria de su novio se viera afectada por su enfermedad...

Al terminar los cursos de ese día los cuales duraban apenas 2 horas y no eran obligatorios, Duo recoge todas sus cosas para marcharse al departamento, era sábado y quería aprovechar para limpiar y lavar ropa. El salón estaba vacío y cuando termina de juntar va a caminar hacia la puerta pero ahí se encontraba una chica que no se dignaba a mirarlo, Duo inclina un poco la cabeza y la mira fijamente, como ella no decía nada el trenzado intenta pasar de ella pero entonces la chica recibe un empujón por parte de otra chica y entonces llega hasta Duo chocando con él, sonrojada hasta las orejas levanta la cabeza y queda sorprendida al toparse cara a cara con la mirada tan linda del trenzado, él en cambio al ver que la chica iba a chocar contra él tira sus cosas al suelo y alcanza a sujetarla de los hombros mirándola fijamente, ambos permanecen así unos segundos, pero rápidamente la chica se asusta y da dos pasos hacia atrás soltándose así del agarre

Duo. ¿Qué te sucede? Estas bien?

Hilde. Yo... yo... lo siento mucho

Duo. No te preocupes

La sonrisa amplia y amable que Duo le regala a la chica la dejan sin aliento, sonrojada como un verdadero jitomate se inclina hacia delante agachando la cabeza

Hilde. ¡Me gustas mucho! 

Aquella confesión toma a Duo en sorpresa y no creyéndolo se sonroja levemente, apenado desvía la mirada

Duo. Pues... este...

Hilde. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Duo. ¿Eh?

La chica por fin mira a Duo, sus ojos estaban cristalinos y sus pupilas un poco dilatadas, desde el inicio de los cursos el trenzado había llamado su atención pero era demasiado tímida, si no fuera porque una de sus amigas la había animado a declararse, jamás lo hubiera hecho, el trenzado en cambio estaba confundido

Duo. Es que...

Hilde. Lo siento, supongo que alguien como tú ya tiene novia... discúlpame por favor

Apenada, otra vez la chica agacha la cabeza y siente muchos deseos de llorar comenzando a sollozar, enseguida Duo la mira, sentía algo extraño al verla así

Duo. No... no tengo... salgamos 

Nuevamente el trenzado sonríe amable y ella toda sorprendida levanta la cabeza y una sonrisota se forma en sus labios, no se la podía creer, por su parte Duo no se sentía del todo bien, no tenía deseos de tener citas pero se había sentido mal al verla así

Hilde. ¿Nos vemos mañana... a las 9 en la... ¿en la plaza comercial de ésta zona?

Duo. Sí

Hilde. ¡Hasta entonces!

Ilusionada la chica se marcha de ahí corriendo, Duo suspira lo más profundo que puede Duo. Espero estar haciendo lo correcto 

Resignado se agacha para juntar las cosas que había tumbado, su situación con sus sentimientos seguía igual, en esos días ni siquiera había visto a Heero y sin embargo no tenía una respuesta, su cabeza era todo un embrollo, ahora tendría una cita con una chica, tal vez aquella le ayudaría un poco aunque sea para distraerse...

Después de la función Trowa y Quatre se dirigen a un café, el rubio es quien escoge el lugar, era un sitio relajante y con poca iluminación, el lugar perfecto para estar ellos solos... la mesera les lleva lo que han pedido después de unos minutos, Trowa había pedido un té helado y Quatre un Capuchino, estaban en una de las mesas de la esquina que en lugar de tener sillas tenían sillones, así estaban los dos muy cerca

Trowa. Estas muy serio ¿qué piensas?

Quatre. Nada, yo solo... pensaba en lo mucho que te amo

Trowa. Quatre...

Sonriéndole tiernamente, Trowa sujeta el hombro izquierdo de Quatre con su mano izquierda y lo atrae hacia él, con la otra le sujeta la barbilla y se miran fijamente a los ojos

Trowa. También te amo... más que a todo en éste mundo 

En respuesta Quatre también sonríe y poco a poco ambos cierran sus ojos mientras se acercan, con suavidad el ojiverde toca los labios del rubio y siente sobre los suyos unas gotas saladas, su novio estaba derramando unas lágrimas y eso lo conmueve, tomándolo con delicadeza de la cintura lo pega más a su cuerpo profundizando su beso, aquel dolía tanto que no podía describirlo, sentía que cada beso sería el último, por eso se entregaba mucho más en cada uno...

Eran casi las once de la noche y su amigo aún no llegaba, sabía que había ido con Trowa de paseo porque así se lo había avisado pero aún así se sentía inquieto, quería hablar de su cita con alguien, obviamente con Heero no podía ser y no tenía a nadie más en quien confiar, eso lo tenía un poco desesperado por lo que mejor se va a la habitación de Quatre y prende la televisión

Duo. Al menos esto me atonta un poco 

No acostumbrado a ver televisión con interés, el trenzado comienza a pasar los canales sin tomarles importancia, hasta que de repente encuentra en un canal una película que se veía interesante, la escena que estaba en esos momentos era de un Juicio, a Duo siempre le habían emocionado esas cosas por lo que decide dejarle en ese canal, al seguir avanzando la película se da cuenta que aquella hablaba sobre maltrato en una relación, enseguida se siente identificado con el personaje principal, que era una chica maltratada por su futuro esposo, las lágrimas de Duo no se hacen esperar cuando ve todas las situaciones por las que la chica tenía que pasar, pero algo en especial le llama la atención, pues el personaje iba con un especialista para tratar sus traumas, el trenzado no había escuchado hablar de los Psicólogos y eso le interesa bastante. Antes de terminar la película Quatre regresa al departamento, no estaba muy de ánimos pero frente a su amigo trataba de fingir, al entrar a su cuarto se sorprende de ver a Duo acostado en la cama mirando televisión y se veía muy emocionado, el rubio no dice nada al llegar y se sienta en la cama comenzando a quitarse los zapatos, minutos después termina la película y el trenzado apaga la televisión, después comienza a secarse las lágrimas, Quatre se da cuenta que lloraba cuando lo escucha sollozar y lo mira fijamente

Quatre. ¿Qué tienes?

Duo. Nada.. ¿cómo te fue?

Quatre. Algo tienes, dime

Frunciendo un poco el ceño, el rubio se acerca a su amigo y le acaricia la mejilla, Duo le sonríe y mueve la cabeza a los lados

Duo. Me conmovió la película, es todo

Quatre. ¿De que se trataba?

Duo. Sobre maltrato

Quatre. Duo...

El rubio suelta la mejilla de Duo e inclina un poco la cabeza mientras lo mira 

Duo. ¿Es que sabes...? quiero ser feliz... lo estuve pensando y yo solo me lamento de lo que sucedió, no intento ser feliz ¿me entiendes?

Quatre. Si, te entiendo...

Duo. ¿Crees que sea buena idea buscar ayuda profesional?

Quatre. ¿Te refieres a un Psicólogo?

Duo. ¿Un Sicolo qué?

Quatre. Psi-có-lo-go

Duo. Ah si, ese... creo

Quatre. ¿Sabes? Eso me parece bien, conozco a uno

Contento el rubio se aparta un poco y se acerca a uno de los cajones de su mueble, de ahí saca su directorio telefónico y busca un nombre, después de unos momentos encuentra lo deseado y sonriendo mira a su amigo

Quatre. Lucrecia Noin, es prima del Doctor

Duo. ¿Tu jefe?

Quatre. Sí, cuando mamá murió yo tuve unas sesiones con ella, mañana la llamo

Duo. Muchas gracias

Quatre. Eso te será de ayuda... ¿qué has pensado de Heero?

El trenzado suspira pesadamente antes de responder 

Duo. Nuestra amistad se volvió algo muy lindo, por eso no la quiero arruinar si continúo inseguro ¿comprendes? por esa razón quiero ayuda

Quatre. ¿O sea que Heero no te es del todo indiferente?

La mirada acusadora y la sonrisa pícara del rubio hacen a Duo sonrojarse completamente y agachando un poco la mirada aprieta una de sus manos con la sábana

Duo. Bueno... es que es muy guapo.. y es lindo, inteligente, misterioso, tiene muchas cualidades, tantas que a veces te preguntas si tiene defectos

El trenzado sonríe tontamente y levanta la mirada pero su rostro seguía rojo como un jitomate, Quatre sonríe ampliamente y le coloca una mano sobre la cabeza a su amigo

Quatre. Tómatelo con calma y aclara tus sentimientos ¿vale?

Duo. Vale... aunque...

El gesto de duda en el trenzado hacen a Quatre mirarlo con curiosidad 

Quatre. ¿Si?

Duo. Tengo una cita mañana

Quatre. ¿¿¿Qué???

Duo. Una chica de la escuela

Quatre. ¿Y eso por qué?

Duo. Este yo... es que... no pude decir que no

Resignado el trenzado agacha la cabeza y coloca sus manos al frente juntándolas como si tratara de pedir perdón, Quatre lo observaba y movía la cabeza hacia los lados

Quatre. No debiste hacerlo 

Duo. Lo sé y me siento mal, pero le aclararé que no quiero romance alguno con ella

Quatre. Mientras seas sincero contigo mismo puedes hacer lo que quieras, si ella te llegara a gustar mucho está bien, si es Heero quien te llegue a gustar también estará bien ¿de acuerdo? Así sea otra persona

Duo. Sí, muchas gracias, por eso te quiero tanto

Muy contento el trenzado se acerca a Quatre y le da un beso en la mejilla, el rubio se la toca y sonríe también

Quatre. Yo te quiero más De forma traviesa el rubio se acerca a su amigo y también le besa la mejilla 

Quatre. Que pases buena noche

Duo. Este... ¿puedo dormir contigo?

Quatre. Duo

Duo. Como cuando teníamos 4 años ¿te acuerdas? Anda, di que sí

Quatre. Esta bien

Más que emocionado, Duo se avienta en la cama y se acomoda en uno de los lados abrazando fuertemente la almohada, Quatre sonríe mientras lo mira como quien observa a un niño pequeño y después también se acerca... al día siguiente Duo sale rumbo a su cita mientras que Quatre se despierta un poco más tarde cuando su amigo ya se había marchado. Sin poderse aguantar decide llamar a Heero por teléfono, él por lo general era madrugador así que ya estaba despierto, había dado una caminata matutina y acababa de tomar un baño

Heero. ¿Si?

Quatre. Soy Quatre ¿cómo estas?

Heero. Bien ¿y tú?

Quatre. También

Heero. Dime

Quatre. Solo quería decirte que Duo hoy salió con una chica

El rubio no había querido ser muy directo ni pernicioso pero no había encontrado otra forma de decir las cosas. Heero al oír la noticia siente que la sangre baja fría hasta sus pies y se queda callado completamente, el rubio se preocupa un poco

Quatre. ¿Estas bien?

Heero. ¿Quién es ella?

Quatre. De la escuela

Heero. Ah...

Quatre. Gánate su corazón Heero, nadie lo protegerá ni amará como tú y él necesita de alguien más fuerte a su lado, con una chica no será lo mismo

Heero. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Le he demostrado en varias ocasiones lo mucho que me importa

Quatre. Estar presente

Heero. Él es quien no me ha buscado en días

Quatre. Por eso, tú hazlo

Heero. Lo siento

Sin decir más y sin dejar lugar a despedidas, Heero cuelga el teléfono, Quatre se decepciona de la reacción del ojiazul y triste deja el teléfono en su lugar

Quatre. Hasta aquí llegué de celestino 

Muy triste decide mejor ponerse a leer, dentro de poco tendría exámenes y necesitaba pasarlos todos para no perder su beca...

Después de haber ido a desayunar, Hilde propone a Duo que vayan a caminar por el parque y él accede con amabilidad, después de caminar un rato en silencio, la chica propone que se sienten en una de las bancas del interior del parque, ya ahí también duran unos momentos sin hablar hasta que decide hacerlo ella, con voz tímida como siempre

Hilde. ¿Sa.. sabes? La estoy pasando muy... muy bien

Duo. Yo también

La chica sonríe ampliamente cuando escucha que el trenzado también se estaba divirtiendo 

Hilde. Duo ¿por qué no tienes novia?... es que... alguien tan lindo, como tú...

Duo. Te seré sincero

El gesto serio que pone el trenzado, confunde a la chica que se comienza a preocupar Duo. Estuve casado 

La sorpresa de Hilde se hace notar ampliamente, incluso se lleva una mano a la boca, no podía creer que Duo siendo tan joven estuvo ya casado

Hilde. No lo creo

Duo. Y no es... solo eso... estuve casado con un hombre

El mundo alrededor de Hilde se derrumba cuando escucha la confesión de Duo, le resultaba tan sorprendente y a la vez tan desagradable que no lo podía creer, casi enseguida se pone de pie mirando a Duo con indignación

Hilde. Mentira... tú no eres homosexual

Duo. Yo no dije que lo fuera

Hilde. Pe... pero

Duo. Es cierto, no niego que me atraen los hombres... aunque nunca lo haya intentado tampoco con una chica... es que...

Sin dejarlo terminar Hilde se acerca a Duo y le da una bofetada, confundido el trenzado la mira con sorpresa, ella lloraba y sin decir nada se da cruelmente la espalda y se marcha, Duo se toca la mejilla y aprieta los dientes, mostrándose triste se agacha y comienza a llorar

Duo. Soy repugnante 

El trenzado sabía de antemano que su pasado nadie lo iba a aceptar con los brazos abiertos pero aún así detestaba ser rechazado por ese hecho, aunque Hilde no le gustara no dejaba de doler que le echaran en cara algo que había vivido, seguramente si todos supieran lo que pasó desde el inicio jamás lo aceptarían...

Aquel domingo Quatre decide que sería mejor dejar a Trowa convivir un poco más con su familia, a veces pasaba mucho tiempo con él y no dejaba que su tía o su hermana disfrutaran de su presencia, por eso decide mejor ir a la Biblioteca, ahí encontraría más libros para estudiar, esa idea le agradaba bastante... Cuando llega a dicho lugar se va directamente al pasillo de libros de medicina y ahí comienza a leer los diversos títulos que se encontraban disponibles, al encontrar cuatro que le llaman la atención los toma y sale del pasillo de libros para buscar una mesa donde leerlos, al ir buscando divisa a unos metros de él a alguien que le resulta conocido, se trataba de Trant, al rubio le resulta extraño verlo ahí, se queda parado unos momentos mientras lo mira

Quatre. ¿Lo saludo? 

Al sentir que alguien lo mira Trant levanta la mirada del libro que veía pero antes que viera que se trataba de Quatre, el rubio da unos pasos hacia atrás y vuelve a esconderse en el pasillo de libros

Quatre. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Parezco tonto 

Dándose dos coscorrones Quatre decide salir del pasillo y se acerca a la mesa donde se encontraba Trant quien al sentir que alguien se acerca levanta la cabeza llevándose una sorpresa cuando ve que se trata del rubio quien le sonreía con amabilidad

Quatre. ¿Me puedo sentar?

Trant. Cla... claro

El rubio toma asiento frente a Trant y abre uno de los libros que había escogido comenzando a leerlo, el chico intenta no parecer obvio al estar observando a Quatre pero por más que intenta no puede evitar mirarlo fijamente y sonrojarse por ver aquel lindo rostro, Quatre le gustaba, le había gustado desde la primera vez que lo había visto pero siempre había sido alguien serio y reservado, no tenía amigos y cuando conoció a Ralph y a Erick se sintió un poco identificado hasta que descubrió la homofobia de Erick pero ya era demasiado tarde así que tuvo que ocultar su homosexualidad frente a sus nuevos amigos... el rubio siente un poco que lo miran y levanta la cabeza pero rápidamente Trant se distrae con lo que leía

Quatre. Oye...

Trant. ¿Mnh?

Quatre. Es que... yo ya no te he visto con los otros dos

Trant. Ya no les hablo, nunca fueron mis amigos de verdad

Quatre. Ya veo... ¿y lo que dijiste aquella vez?

Trant. Sí, soy homosexual, siempre lo fui, es solo que... nunca me gustó

Quatre. ¿Por qué?

Trant. Tenía miedo... sentía miedo de que el cuerpo de otro hombre... me excitara y yo... no quería serlo, odiaba serlo... me daba asco

El rubio mira con tristeza a su compañero, para él tampoco había sido fácil aceptar su homosexualidad, sobre todo cuando estaba en secundaria y todos se burlaban de quienes tenían aquellas preferencias, pero había aprendido a aceptarse así mismo

Trant. ¿Sabes? Eso cambió cuando te conocí

Quatre. ¿Eh?

Trant. Me gustas... cuando me di cuenta supe que era maravilloso sentir atracción por otro hombre... porque tu eres...

Sin dejarlo terminar el rubio se pone de pie y agarra los libros que había llevado, en su rostro había un sonrojo, no quería oír ninguna confesión, estaba además muy nervioso, Trant lo observa confundido pero también se pone de pie y antes de que el rubio avance le cierra el paso, Quatre lo mira confundido

Trant. No huyas por favor

Quatre. Yo...

Trant. Tienes a Trowa, eso lo sé... solo quería que supieras que me gustas y que... te envidio

Quatre. ¿Me envidias?

Trant. También a Trowa, porque sin importar lo que oían, las burlas y los insultos, siempre demostraron su amor, decirle maricón a alguien con ese valor es un insulto... maricones cobardes los otros dos que te hicieron aquella canallada... y burlarse de esa manera, eso es no tener pantalones... como me gustaría ser como ustedes y aceptarme

Quatre. Yo... lo siento 

Trant. No, al contrario, gracias... ¡ah! Quédate, de todas formas ya me iba

Sonriendo de forma amable Trant se despide de Quatre después de haber cogido sus libros de la mesa, después se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar

Quatre. ¡Trant espera! Trant se detiene y voltea hacia atrás cuando escucha su nombre, Quatre se acerca a él 

Quatre. Si tu quieres podemos ser amigos

Trant. Claro, gracias

Quatre. Bueno, nos vemos mañana en la escuela

Trant. Hasta mañana

El rubio extiende su mano hacia Trant y le sonríe, él también extiende su mano y toma la del rubio para despedirse, se sueltan y cada quien se aleja por su cuenta...

Al volver de la biblioteca por la tarde encuentra a Duo dormido y para no molestarlo decide no acercarse a él por lo que se mete a su recámara a ver televisión. Un poco más de dos horas después ve a su amigo entrar a su cuarto, se veía muy deprimido y al preguntar enseguida Duo le cuenta a Quatre lo sucedido con su supuesta cita, al rubio le molesta la actitud de Hilde pues le parece exagerada, considerando que no sabía nada más de Duo a excepción de lo contado por él, aún así el trenzado no deja a su amigo hablar mal de la chica pues el comprende que no es fácil escuchar confesiones de ese tipo. Al día siguiente como de costumbre Duo asiste a la preparatoria abierta, ahí se topa con Hilde pero ésta lo ignora por completo al igual que las amigas de la chica por lo que intuye que ella les contó de su matrimonio... al salir de la dichosa escuela el trenzado se dirige a prisa a la casa, ese día Quatre entraba más tarde a la escuela por lo que aún tenía tiempo de hacer la comida, el rubio le da al trenzado la dirección de la Psicóloga y le dice que le ha apartado una cita a las 5 de la tarde... cuando dicha hora se llega el trenzado sale del departamento, Quatre ya hacía una hora que se había marchado por lo que le toca irse en taxi ya que las rutas de camión aún no se las sabía... cuando llega la Secretaria lo pasa a la oficina de la mujer y Duo entra con duda, al hacerlo con sonrisa amable la mujer le pide que pase, el trenzado cierra la puerta, ambos se dan la mano y Noin le pide que se siente en el sillón que tiene cerca de la ventana

Duo. ¿Me puedo acostar? Se ve cómodo

Noin. Claro que sí, como te sientas a gusto

La mujer sonríe nuevamente y se acerca una silla al sillón donde Duo estaba acostado, el trenzado estaba sonrojado y nervioso, tenía las manos rígidas sobre el estómago y miraba fijamente a la Psicóloga

Noin. ¿Estas tenso?

Duo. No

Noin. Antes que nada quiero que te sientas cómodo, cierra los ojos... inhala, retén tres segundos y exhala

El trenzado sigue el consejo de la mujer, hace eso mismo cinco veces más y después quita sus manos del estómago y las coloca a sus costados, abre sus ojos y sonriendo la mira

Noin. ¿Mejor?

Duo. Sí

Noin. Bien... dime Duo ¿por qué crees que necesitas mi ayuda?

Cruzando su pierna, Noin mira atentamente a Duo mientras sostenía su libreta y una lapicera, el trenzado mira hacia el techo unos momentos

Duo. Bueno es que... yo pasé por muchas cosas y siento que mi cabeza es un nido de arañas

Noin. Duo, antes que nada debo decirte que vas a tener que hablarme de todo lo que te ha sucedido, de ser posible no omitas detalle ¿de acuerdo?

Duo. Sí, eso intentaré

Noin. Muy bien ¿por qué no me cuentas de tu niñez? Cómo fue?

Duo. Mi niñez... fue normal, mis padres fueron muy buenos conmigo... a veces mi padre se molestaba mucho cuando lo desobedecía y perdía los estribos, aunque mi mamá quisiera interferir ellos terminaban peleando

Noin. Tu papá le pegaba

Duo. Nunca, mi padre nunca le pegó a una mujer, al menos nunca lo vi

Noin. A ella no, ni a ninguna mujer... ¿y a ti Duo?

Por unos momentos el trenzado se queda callado, después sin decir nada mueve la cabeza para decir que sí

Noin. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Duo. No tiene importancia

Noin. ¿Seguro?

Duo. Bueno es que... yo era el culpable

Noin. ¿De que te pegara?

Duo. Sí, yo desobedecía

Noin. ¿Entonces estaba bien que te pegara? Crees que necesitabas castigo?

Las preguntas dejan a Duo pensativo unos momentos 

Duo. No, me dolía... yo no quería que me pegara

Noin. ¿Qué hacías cuando te pegaba?

Duo. Lloraba, pero después le pedía perdón... él me sonreía y me decía que me quería

Noin. ¿Y que piensas de eso?

Duo. Que si me pegaba era por mi bien

Noin. ¿Entonces siempre y cuando él te dijera que te quería estaba bien que te pegara?

Duo. No sé

Noin. ¿Crees que si una persona quiere a otra se justifica un maltrato?

Duo. No sé

Noin. ¿Te gustaba que te demostrara cariño? Y el golpe dolía menos?

Duo. Yo... no lo sé... a mí me dolían los golpes, no me gustaba que me pegara, ese no era mi papá, era como alguien que lo suplantaba... y yo quería... ser buen niño, para que ese hombre no viniera hacia mí... porque me lastimaba pero yo lo seguía queriendo

El trenzado estaba muy confundido por esa charla inicial y las lágrimas comienzan a caerle por las mejillas, la Psicóloga ve ahí la oportunidad de un descanso mental y descruza su pierna comenzando a anotar unas cosas en su libreta

Noin. Cálmate Duo ¿quieres un poco de agua?

Duo. Sí

Noin. Te veo muy tenso... tómate esto

La mujer se pone de pie y camina hacia uno de los gabinetes, saca de ahí una pastilla, sirve el vaso con agua y da ambos al trenzado

Noin. Es un tranquilizante, hablarás con menos tensión y más claridad en tus ideas

Duo. Sí

Minutos después de haber tomado esas pastillas, la mujer vuelve a sentarse con las piernas cruzadas y su libreta en mano

Noin. Sigamos Duo... ¿recuerdas cuando fue la primera vez que tu papá te pegó?

Duo. No sé si fue la primera que me pegó pero si sé que es la primera que recuerdo... tenía 5 años, en el Pueblo no había jardín de niños así que solo jugábamos, ese día salí de mi casa y fui con mi amigo Quatre al bosque, las horas pasaron y no nos dimos cuenta, casi era de noche y comenzó a llover, pronto se volvió una tormenta, caían truenos y estábamos muy asustados, todo se veía tan oscuro, dormimos en el bosque, al día siguiente salimos salvos de la tormenta y regresamos a nuestras casas, mamá lloraba y papá estaba muy preocupado, cuando entre a casa, emocionada mamá me abrazó, papá la hizo apartarse y me pegó

Noin. Duo, es común que los padres den algún castigo físico a un hijo, sobre todo en situaciones así, pero dime ¿qué clase de golpes eran? Con la palma de la mano, el puño o algún objeto?

Duo. Esa vez fue con el puño, me dejó un ojo morado

Noin. ¿Te pegó alguna vez con algo?

Duo. ... Varias veces... nunca de gravedad, máximo cuatro golpes, nunca pasó de ahí

Noin. ¿Y recuerdas la última vez que te pegó?

Duo. Sí, tenía 14 años... ya casi no me pegaba, de hecho nos llevábamos muy bien, pero ese día le grite a mi mamá, eso le molestó mucho... me dijo que me enseñaría a respetar a mamá y me pegó

Noin. ¿Qué pensaste de eso?

Duo. Que lo merecía

Noin. ¿Por qué?

Duo. Porque me sentí mal al gritarle

Noin. ¿Fue diferente a las otras veces?

Duo. Sí

Noin. ¿Por qué?

Duo. ... me sentí mejor... yo quería que me pegara

Noin. ¿Sentiste placer?

Duo. ¡No!... eso no, solo creí que lo merecía porque hice sentir mal a mi mamá

Noin. Ya veo

Nuevamente Noin hace sus anotaciones de la charla y enseguida cierra la libreta, mira a Duo con amabilidad y le sonríe

Noin. ¿Lo dejamos hoy aquí?

Duo. Sí

Noin. No es bueno que hables todo en un día, ven dentro de dos días

Duo. ¡Sí!

Sintiéndose muy relajado Duo se sienta en el sillón y después se pone de pie, se despide de la Psicóloga y sale de la oficina, paga a la secretaria la sesión de ese día y se marcha pensando en todo lo que había hablado, había cosas en las que ya no pensaba desde hace años como lo sucedido con su padre a quien quería mucho. El trenzado sale del edificio donde estaba el consultorio de la Psicóloga y se lleva una gran sorpresa cuando ve que Heero lo esperaba afuera, hacía días que no se veían y era muy extraño, ambos se miran a los ojos, la mirada de Heero era amable, en cambio el trenzado se sonroja completamente, pasados unos segundos Duo desvía su mirada hasta que escucha al ojiazul hablar

Heero. ¿Te tomas un café conmigo? 

El trenzado mueve su cabeza para aceptar la oferta y se acerca al ojiazul colocándose a su lado, Heero comienza a caminar y Duo lo sigue en silencio, Heero se detiene en el primer café que ve y escoge la mesa, el trenzado estaba muy tímido

Heero. Quatre me dio la dirección

Duo. Eso... supuse

Heero. Duo, tenemos que...

La mesera se acerca a la mesa interrumpiendo a ambos en su conversación y les toma la orden, ambos piden un café americano y permanecen en silencio hasta que les llevan lo pedido, el ojiazul no quería interrupciones y por eso lo había hecho

Heero. Sobre mi confesión yo...

Duo. Heero no... perdóname, yo no puedo

Heero. ¿Te gusto?

Duo. Es que...

Nervioso el trenzado se muerde el labio inferior y se queda callado unos momentos

Duo. No es eso... tu... si me gustas y te quiero pero... no puedo

Heero. ¿Por qué?

Duo. Porque nuestra amistad es tan bonita que no quiero arruinarla

Heero. Pero...

Duo. Entiéndeme... no te amo

Ya lo sabía, no era ninguna clase de secreto para él, aún así escucharlo de esa forma le resultaba muy doloroso y lo hace notar en sus ojos, el trenzado se da cuenta y empuña con fuerza sus manos, le dolía ver a Heero con ese gesto, lo quería mucho y odiaba hacerle daño con su rechazo

Heero. ¿Aún amas a Traize? Es eso?

Duo. No es eso, no tiene nada que ver

Heero. Lo amas, sigues enamorado de ese bastardo

Duo. ¡No es verdad!

Alterado el trenzado se levanta de la silla y Heero lo mira fijamente, otras personas voltean a verlo unos momentos, Duo se da cuenta y vuelve a sentarse

Duo. Yo estoy muy confundido... no sé lo que quiero y no sé lo que siento

Heero. Dices que no me amas ¿de eso también estas inseguro?

La pregunta del ojiazul deja a Duo con la boca abierta y los ojos un poco desorbitados, Heero tenía razón, si tan confundido estaba de sus sentimientos entonces seguramente el sentirse no enamorado de él era otra confusión ¿y si en verdad lo amaba y no se daba cuenta?. Aturdido Duo se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza y se agacha hasta toparse con la mesa, Heero se arrepiente de hablarle así e intenta colocarle una mano sobre la cabeza pero Duo reacciona antes y se levanta mirando asustado al ojiazul

Heero. Duo...

Duo. Te mereces algo mucho mejor... olvídate de mí

Rápidamente el trenzado se levanta y se marcha, Heero también se levanta rápidamente, saca de su cartera algo de dinero sin fijarse en la cantidad y sale tras Duo, al salir del local no ve al trenzado a la vista y comienza a gritarle por su nombre, el ojivioleta estaba escondido entre dos edificios y escuchaba a Heero llamarle pero no quería salir, Heero no se rinde y lo busca caminando por toda la cuadra pero no se percata de la presencia del trenzado

Heero. Maldita sea... ¿qué estoy haciendo mal Duo? Qué puedo hacer para que me aceptes?

El ojiazul estaba muy confundido y por más que pensaba no encontraba una razón por la cual el trenzado estuviera así con él, era conocedor de toda la tragedia detrás del ojivioleta pero aún así le resultaba complicado comprender porque tanto rechazo...

Dos días después Duo vuelve a su terapia, no había vuelto a ver a Heero y así lo prefería, no podía verlo de momento, el ojiazul le declaraba su amor y él en cambio solo lo hacía sufrir, se sentía mal por su egoísmo

Noin. Bueno Duo, ya hablamos de tu niñez ¿por qué no me hablas de tu adolescencia?

Duo. ¿Cualquier cosa?

Noin. Mmm, por ejemplo... tus amistades

Duo. Pues... amigos lo que se llama amigos no tuve, mi único amigo era Quatre y él se marchó poco después que iniciamos la primaria, eso sí, yo le hablaba a todos mis compañeros

Noin. Ya veo, entonces no eras retraído ni introvertido, sociable más bien ¿cierto?

Duo. Sí, eso

Noin. ¿Y cómo te sentías por eso? Te sentías solo?

Nuevamente el trenzado se queda pensativo por una pregunta de la Psicóloga, no se había puesto a analizar esa situación

Duo. Sentía que no era yo

Noin. ¿Por qué?

Duo. Es que... siempre hice lo que me dijeron, siempre hice lo que creí que querían de mí... me gustaba sentirme querido

Noin. ¿Eso llenaba tu soledad?

Duo. ... No... yo solo quería ser aceptado

Otra vez la mujer comienza a hacer sus anotaciones, estaba muy interesada en todo lo que el trenzado le contaba, aún no podía sacar todas las conclusiones pero comenzaba a darse una idea de lo que le sucedía al trenzado

Noin. Hablemos de tu amigo de la infancia ¿Quatre verdad?

Duo. Sí, Quatre

El trenzado sonríe, su amigo era alguien realmente importante en su vida

Noin. Cuéntame lo que quieras de él

Duo. Mm ¿por dónde comienzo?... la verdad es que no sé, él es tan bueno y dulce conmigo

Noin. ¿Lo quieres mucho?

Duo. Mucho es poco, no puedo describirlo

Noin. ¿Y él... te corresponde?

Duo. Sí, somos muy unidos a pesar de los años que estuvimos separados... él ha sido un gran apoyo para mí

Noin. ¿Y cómo es su relación?

Duo. ¿Cómo? Pues como hermanos pero a veces parece mi papá

Noin. ¿Cómo eres con él? También te sientes ajeno a ti?

Duo. No, me siento muy yo

El trenzado ríe tontamente un poco por el comentario

Duo. Le puedo contar de todo y él me oye muy comprensivamente

Noin. Ya veo... Duo ¿tienes pareja?

Duo. No

Noin. ¿Has tenido?

Duo. Sí

Noin. ¿Cuántas?

Duo. Solo una

Noin. ¿Puedes hablar de ello?

Un largo silencio se cruza en la conversación y la sonrisa que antes Duo tenía en el rostro es borrada en su totalidad, con tristeza el trenzado niega

Noin. ¿Por qué?

Duo. Es doloroso

Noin. Duo, antes me dijiste que sentías un nido en la cabeza ¿quieres solucionarlo?

Duo. Sí

Noin. ¿Algún motivo?

Duo. Quiero ser alguien sano

Noin. ¿No lo eres?

Duo. No lo sé

Noin. ¿Vas a contarme de tu relación? Porque si no entonces no tienen sentido las sesiones, no podremos desenmarañar ese nido

El trenzado se queda pensando sobre las palabras de la Psicóloga y nervioso buscando una respuesta comienza a jugar con los dedos de su mano y se mostraba inquiero, hasta el momento solo había hablado de ello con Quatre y Heero

Duo. Siento un nudo en la garganta

Noin. ¿Por qué?

Duo. Él... me violaba

Para Noin no era nada fuera de lo normal escuchar ese tipo de confesiones debido a su trabajo, aún así le causa un poco de impresión porque no imaginaba que Duo fuera gay. El trenzado estaba por su parte muy nervioso, a punto incluso de llorar

Noin. ¿El era tu novio de escuela?

Duo. No, mi esposo

Noin. Esposo... ¿cómo se conocieron?

Duo. En el pueblo, de niños

Noin. ¿Cuándo comenzó su noviazgo? Por qué lo elegiste?

Duo. Yo no lo hice, fueron nuestros padres, a mis once años me dijeron que debía casarme con él

Noin. ¿Cuál fue tu reacción?

Duo. Quise oponerme, pero sabía lo que me esperaba, acepté sin decir lo que pensaba

Noin. ¿Crees que fue correcta la decisión?

Duo. No

Noin. ¿Vives con él?

Duo. No, lo abandoné

Noin. ¿Por qué tomaste esa decisión?

Duo. Me golpeaba y violaba

Noin. ¿Siempre?

Duo. Después de unos años juntos, fue empeorando cada vez... un día abuso de mí junto a otro hombre... fue el detonante, pensé que era suficiente

Noin. ¿Por qué hasta entonces?

Las preguntas que hacía la mujer no eran nada fáciles, lo ponían a pensar en cosas que no pensaba nunca, jamás se cuestionaba sus actitudes y todas ellas obedecían a un patrón

Duo. Era mi deber estar a su lado

Noin. ¿Aunque te maltratara?... ¿alguna vez te sentiste excitado por sus acciones?

Duo. ¡Jamás! Pero no tenía derecho a oponerme

Noin. ¿Tus padres se habrían decepcionado?

Duo. Si, y yo no... podía valerme por mí mismo

Noin. ¿Por qué?

Duo. Soy débil, no tengo agallas... lo necesitaba

Todo el tiempo se había estado aguantando pero no puede más y comienza a llorar, todo su cuerpo temblaba, Noin hace a un lado su libreta y mira fijamente al trenzado

Noin. Hablemos de esto otro día ¿estas de acuerdo?

Sin hablar el trenzado acepta y la Psicóloga no dice nada hasta que se ha calmado y deja de llorar, hasta que Duo se siente dispuesto para irse entonces... Durante algunas semanas el trenzado asiste a sus terapias, se sentía apenado pero cuenta a su Psicóloga de todo, incluyendo su trabajito como actor porno, Noin se mostraba inmutable porque su profesión se lo requería, sin embargo estaba muy sorprendida por todo lo que el trenzado estaba pasando, era un caso muy interesante porque analizaba todas las conductas del chico desde su infancia, comenzaba a tomar sus conclusiones. En ese lapso de tiempo el trenzado y Heero no se habían visto, el ojiazul trataba de dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a su escuela pero los pensamientos de Duo no lo dejaban. En ese tiempo también Trant y Quatre se habían hecho amigos y los otros dos ya no se habían visto por la escuela, Trowa en cambio era poco lo que salía de casa... Por su parte Wufei comenzaba a lograr su cometido, cada vez más Relena era quien lo buscaba y salían. Esa noche estaban en un bar conversando y bebiendo tranquilamente

Wufei. Entonces creí que era el momento de cambiar mi vida, por eso entré a trabajar con el señor Marshall, fue bueno

Relena. Ya veo, yo nunca me he preocupado de eso

Wufei. Por tu posición

Relena. Sí

Ambos ríen un poco, cada vez que conversaban era como si se conocieran de hace muchos años, como viejos amigos, pero Relena quería algo más, algo que le ayudase a olvidar a Heero, aquel hombre que nunca sería para ella

Relena. ¿Sabes Wufei? Me la pasó tan bien contigo

Wufei. Yo también

Relena. Pero... hace falta... Wufei, me gustas

Wufei. Tu también

Relena. ¿De verdad?

Wufei. Sí, y no sabía como acercarme

Relena. ¿Acercarte?

Wufei. Tocarte... como aquella noche

El rostro completo de la chica se tiñe de rojo y sonríe, baja un poco la cabeza y asiente

Relena. Yo también... quiero estar contigo

Wufei le sonríe con amabilidad a la chica y se sienta a su lado ya que se encontraban frente a frente, estirando su mano le acaricia los cabellos y después la atrae hacia él y comienzan a besarse, la chica estaba feliz porque ese era un gran paso, sin embargo Wufei se sentía bajo y ruin, pero no podía hacer más, la vida de Traize y la propia dependían de ello, por eso estaba decidido, le diría a su amado que había encontrado a Duo, pero antes de eso debía convencer al trenzado de que volviera con su esposo, una vez hecho eso renunciaría al amor de su vida y se dedicaría a robarle su fortuna a Relena y su padre, así se condenara al infierno mismo, no tenía elección...

La Psicóloga le informa a Duo que esa sería su última sesión de diagnóstico pero si él quería podían seguirse viendo para ayudarle a superar su problema, el trenzado acepta gustoso la oferta y se prepara para oír lo que le diría Noin sobre sí mismo

Noin. Bueno Duo, no hablaré contigo con tecnicismos, no te diré que estas loco o mal de la cabeza, solo quiero decirte una palabra: Subestimación

Duo. ¿Y eso que es?

Noin. Duo ¿te estimas?

Duo. ¿Eh?... pues sí

Noin. Más bien No... Cuando me contabas sobre el maltrato y tu subyugación llegué a creer que eras Masoquista, pero conforme hablabas me fui dando cuenta de que tú realmente tienes un serio problema de Asociación

Duo. ¿Y eso que es?

Noin. Tu asociación de ideas no es precisamente la correcta, ejemplo. Cuando tu padre te golpeaba, me decías que estaba bien porque era para tu bien, que si lo hacía era porque tenías la culpa, pero incluso siendo eso verdad no es justificación... segundo caso, dices que la atracción física y el deseo son signos de amor, si hay amor por consiguiente tiene que haber un deseo sexual, esto no es del todo cierto, es cierto que el deseo sexual va de la mano con el sentimiento de amor, sin embargo eso no justificaría una acción sexual violenta, como sucedió con tu esposo ¿me doy a entender?

Duo estaba muy atento a todo lo que le decía la Psicóloga pero no entendía casi nada, resultaba muy complicado para él, ella se da cuenta por su mirada de que no entiende

Noin. Otro ejemplo, a tu amigo Quatre, dices que lo quieres mucho ¿verdad?

Duo. Muchísimo

Noin. ¿Sientes deseos hacía él?

Duo. No, ninguno

Noin. ¿Lo besarías o lo tocarías... tendrías sexo con él?

Duo. ¡Por supuesto que no!

El trenzado se pone como jitomate por la pregunta y a la vez se asusta

Noin. Me hablabas de otro amigo, Heero ¿a él sí?

Duo. Pues... no, no lo haría

Noin. ¿Por qué no lo amas?

Duo. Sí

Noin. Pero a Quatre si lo quieres mucho y tampoco lo harías

Duo. Pero es diferente

Noin. ¿En qué?

Duo. Pues... pues...

Noin. ¿Alguna vez te sentiste inquieto a su lado? Nervioso?

Duo. No

Noin. ¿Y con Heero?

Duo. Tampoco

Noin. ¿Te das cuenta de la Asociación?

Duo. Un poco

La Psicóloga sonríe, poco a poco trabajarían en la solución a los problemas de Duo, había mucha cooperación por parte del trenzado y eso le agradaba

Noin. Bueno, como primera tarea vas a traerme sin ayuda de nadie dos listas

Duo. ¿Dos listas?

Noin. Así es, una con tus cualidades y otra con tus defectos, ambos colócalos de lo más importante a lo menos, y no preguntes a nadie, ambas listas tienen que ser de lo que tú mismo piensas de ti ¿de acuerdo?

Duo. ¡Sí!

Noin. Bueno, en una semana vienes otra vez ¿si?

Duo. Si, muchas gracias

El ojivioleta se levanta del sillón y da su mano a la Psicóloga para despedirse. Regresa a casa muy contento y Quatre le pregunta como le fue, el trenzado le platica del diagnóstico y de su tarea, al rubio le parece muy buena idea lo de las listas y entonces el trenzado se mete a su cuarto para comenzar a hacer sus listas. El rubio sonríe muy contento, Duo se veía muy entusiasmado y esos días lejos de Heero le estaban haciendo bien... Al día siguiente, como cada tarde al salir del consultorio, Quatre se va directamente a la escuela, ahí comería ya que no alcanzaría a ir hasta su casa para comer. El rubio se va a las mesas de afuera y comienza a comer tranquilamente, todavía hacía falta más de media hora para su primer clase, a los pocos minutos de haberse sentado ve que Trant se dirigía también a las mesas y levanta su mano para agitarla y que él lo viera, Trant lo percata casi enseguida y sonriendo se acerca, saca una silla frente a Quatre y se sienta, el rubio sonreía

Quatre. ¿Ya comiste?

Trant. Ya... ¿cómo estas?

Quatre. Bien

Trant. Oye, hay algo... que quiero pedirte

Quatre. ¿Eh?

Trant. Es que no me va bien en algunas materias y...

Quatre. Sí, te ayudo a estudiar

La sonrisa amable y sincera del rubio causan en Trant un gran sonrojo, ver a Quatre de lejos era un deleite, ahora estar tan cerca y hablar con él era como un sueño, ni él mismo se había dado cuenta de cuanto le gustaba el rubio... al terminar su comida el rubio, ambos chicos se ponen de pie y cada quien se marcha a su clase pero antes se ponen de acuerdo para verse después de ésta, deciden irse bajo los árboles donde Quatre solía siempre leer, enseguida Trant comienza a hacerle preguntas y el rubio le contestaba, después lo pone a leer un capítulo para después explicarle lo que no entienda, mientras tanto él estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos, de pronto recuerda a Trowa y su enfermedad, aquello siempre estaba en su mente, eran pocos los momentos que no pensara en ello, aunque por fuera se mostrara normal, sin evitarlo las lágrimas comienzan a caer silenciosas por sus mejillas. Mientras leía Trant se traba en un párrafo y voltea hacia Quatre para preguntarle, al verlo llorar se sorprende y preocupa, el rubio se da cuenta que lo mira y sonriendo se voltea hacia otro lado para secarse las lágrimas, después voltea hacia él con la misma sonrisa

Quatre. No me hagas caso, anoche vi una película y...

Trant. No mientas ¿qué tienes?

Quatre. Nada

Trant. Quatre...

Quatre. ¡Que nada!

Avergonzado el rubio se pone de pie e intenta marcharse pero Trant también se levanta y lo jala del brazo, Quatre lo mira a los ojos mostrándose molesto pero casi inmediatamente las lágrimas vuelven a correr por sus mejillas, Trant se preocupa y antes de que pueda preguntar algo, Quatre se inclina hacia él y apretando con fuerza su camisa con una mano, recarga su cabeza en su pecho

Quatre. Trowa está muy enfermo

Trant. ¿Qué?

Quatre. Se va a morir

Trant no da crédito a semejante confesión y se queda helado, aquello le resultaba extrañamente horrible ¿era por Trowa? No, era por Quatre, no soportaba verlo llorar así, preocupado lo sujeta de los brazos y después pasa solo una mano a su espalda para abrazarlo mientras lloraba angustiosamente

Quatre. Me cuesta mucho... mostrarme como si no pasara nada... pero cada día me muero por dentro... lo amo tanto

Ese sufrimiento y ese gran amor por Trowa, ponen a Trant triste, Quatre estaba sufriendo mucho incluso antes de que el ojiverde dejara el mundo, y además estaba fuertemente enamorado de Trowa ¿cómo competir contra eso? Lo único que podía hacer era apoyarlo y nada más

Trant. No sé que decir, lo siento

Apretando sus dientes Quatre se evita gritar pero no puede dejar de llorar ahogadamente, hacía días que no lloraba así, casi todas las noches las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas pero se mantenía sereno y firme frente a Trowa y sus amigos, ese día no podía más. Después de unos momentos se da cuenta que ha estado pegado a Trant desde hace minutos y apenado intenta alejarse pero Trant aún le sujetaba uno de sus brazos

Quatre. Suéltame

Trant. Llora cuanto quieras

Quatre. Me siento avergonzado, suéltame por favor

El rubio mantenía su cabeza agachada y haciendo fuerza intenta hacerse hacia atrás pero su amigo no lo soltaba, estaban forcejeando. A lo lejos, Trowa acababa de llegar a la escuela, se había escapado de la vigía de su hermana para ver a Quatre ya que no lo dejaban salir solo y casi no se veían, caminaba hacia donde sabía que a su novio le gustaba leer, a unos metros alcanza a distinguir a Quatre, no veía bien quien era la otra persona pero se notaba que estaba forcejeando, enojado comienza a correr hacia su novio para ayudarle, conforme avanza distingue que es Trant el otro y aún más molesto se acerca

Trowa. ¡Suéltalo!

Al mismo tiempo voltean Trant y Quatre hacia el ojiverde quien se acercaba muy molesto, por instinto el chico suelta al rubio y entonces Trowa aprovecha y lo golpea con el puño en la cara, Trant retrocede por el golpe y perdiendo el equilibrio se cae al suelo, asustado Quatre se acerca a él y se agacha mientras lo mira

Quatre. ¿Estas bien?

Trant afirma moviendo la cabeza mientras que asombrado Trowa miraba la escena, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ese tipo era uno de los tres que los solían molestar y además lo estaba agrediendo ¿aún así se preocupaba?

Quatre. ¿Qué te pasa Trowa?

El rubio estaba asustado porque nunca había visto a su novio actuar de esa forma, se miraban uno al otro a los ojos, Trowa se queda completamente callado y de forma seria les da la espalda y comienza a marcharse, Quatre se sorprende y abre ampliamente sus ojos, nunca antes Trowa lo había ignorado de esa forma, el rubio ayuda a Trant a pararse y sin decir nada corre atrás de Trowa a quien le sujeta el brazo cuando lo alcanza, mirándolo fijamente, apenas si el ojiverde voltea a verlo

Trowa. Hablamos después

Quatre. No te enojes, no conmigo por favor

Casi a punto de llorar el rubio aprieta con sus manos el brazo de Trowa mientras lo mira con súplica, el ojiverde no aguanta un segundo más y toma a Quatre entre sus brazos, él sonríe contento y después sin importarles nada se besan ante la mirada de Trant a quien se le parte el corazón al verlos, desvía su mirada y después resignado se marcha llevándose sus libros que estaban sobre el pasto... cuando terminan de besarse se miran a los ojos

Quatre. Te contaré ¿si?

Trowa. Esta bien

Quatre. Solo déjame...

El rubio se gira hacia atrás porque tenía la intención de despedirse de Trant y a la vez disculparse en lugar de Trowa, pero su nuevo amigo ya no estaba, bajo el árbol solo estaban los libros del rubio por lo que se da cuenta que se ha ido

Quatre. No importa, vámonos

El rubio se acerca a sus libros y los agarra, después vuelve a Trowa y ambos se marchan. Quatre le cuenta a su novio que Trant un día lo rescato de Erick y Ralph, omitiendo obviamente los detalles del secuestro express y sobre el abuso, también le cuenta que Trant también es homosexual y que hace días son amigos, a Trowa no le parece del todo que haya surgido esa amistad pero por una parte le da gusto, su novio necesitaba de más amigos que en determinado momento le pudieran brindar apoyo cuando él ya no estuviera...

Pasados un par de días, Duo tiene nuevamente su sesión de terapia, llevaba en una libreta ambas listas, como siempre saluda a la Psicóloga y se acomoda en el sillón

Noin. Bien Duo, vas a tomar primero tu lista de defectos y uno a uno del menos al más importante me los vas a decir y me vas a explicar porque piensas eso de ti ¿si?

Duo. Sí

El trenzado estaba un poco nervioso pero mostrando entusiasmo abre la libreta en la lista donde estaban sus defectos y de cinco escritos en ella, lee el menos importante

Duo. Torpe... suelo hacer muchas tonterías, me distraigo con facilidad y hay cosas que no entiendo muy bien

Noin. Bien, dime otro

Duo. Ignorante... bueno, solo acabé la secundaria y nunca tomé un libro por el simple gusto de leer, hay cosas que no sé hacer, como manejar o si usted me preguntara algo de lo que pasa en el mundo pues no sabría nada jejeje

Apenado Duo ríe tontamente y después prosigue con su lista

Duo. Aburrido... creo que nunca he dicho o hecho algo interesante... también soy débil, cualquiera es capaz de pisotearme

Noin. ¿Tienes más?

Duo. Sí, soy repugnante

Noin. ¿Por qué dices eso?

Duo. Mi cuerpo está sucio y mi mente corrompida, yo jamás haré feliz a nadie

Casi estaba a punto de llorar pero realmente no quería hacerlo en ese momento, se sentía demasiado cabizbajo por citar esos defectos, Noin lo mira con ternura y le sonríe

Noin. Bien Duo, ahora saca tu otra lista y hacemos lo mismo

Duo. Sí

No muy animado el trenzado saca su lista en donde apenas estaba una sola virtud, apenado la lee mirando a la Psicóloga

Duo. Fiel... me gusta serlo

Noin. Bien... veamos, de tus defectos me llamó la atención eso de aburrido, a mí no me pareces aburrido. Dime ¿alguna vez alguien te lo dijo?

Duo. Sí

Noin. ¿Quién?

Duo. Traize... dijo.. que era aburrido en el sexo

Noin. ¿Y estas de acuerdo con eso?

Duo. Sí.. en todo lo soy

Noin. Mm veamos... te dices ignorante y torpe, dime ¿qué haces en casa?

Duo. Pues... limpio, hago la comida

Noin. ¿Eres buen cocinero?

Duo. Eso dicen

Noin. Y me contabas que vas a la preparatoria abierta ¿entonces? También que ayudabas en el campo, y eso no cualquiera ¿eh Duo?

El trenzado se sonroja y sonríe

Noin. ¿Y débil? Por qué no pudiste defenderte en varias ocasiones?

Duo. Sí

Noin. ¿Entonces tu tienes la culpa que te hayan violado?

Duo. Sí, eso creo

Noin. Duo, tienes que dejar de culparte tanto, ese arrepentimiento tan firmemente arraigado no te dejará avanzar

Duo. ¿Arrepentimiento?

Noin. Me dijiste que estabas corrompido y que jamás harías feliz a nadie... ¿crees que el cambio de Traize fue tu culpa? Él abuso de ti porque no supiste hacerlo feliz? Por qué eres aburrido? Torpe? Ignorante? Débil?

Duo. Pues...

Como siempre la Psicóloga pone a Duo a pensar con sus preguntas, estaba muy confundido

Duo. Por algo cambió ¿no? Si no fue mi culpa entonces ¿por qué?

Noin. ¿Y sí él no cambió?

Duo. ¿Eh?

Noin. ¿Y si su genética es así? Sabes si su padre era violador o algo así?

Duo. No que yo sepa

Noin. Duo, por lo general los golpeadores sufrieron algo igual, son patrones que se heredan

Duo. ¿Entonces no fue mi culpa?

Noin. ¿Tu lo crees?

Duo. Pues... no

Noin sonríe, era la primera vez que Duo veía ese lado del asunto, ese era un gran avance

Noin. Bien Duo, sobre tu virtud, dices que eres fiel y te gusta serlo ¿qué crees que ganas con eso?

Duo. Pues, no sé, no espero ganar nada

Noin. ¿Aprobación quizás? Si eres fiel entonces te demostrarían cariño ¿no?

Duo. Pues...

Noin. Tienes problemas de autoestima Duo, eso puede volverse depresión y es algo muy delicado ¿alguna vez pensaste en suicidarte?

El ojivioleta se queda quieto unos momentos y mueve la cabeza para afirmar

Noin. ¿Qué pensaste? Por qué querías hacerlo?

Duo. Que no valía nada... si desaparecía a nadie le importaría

Noin. ¿Te suicidarías ahora?

Confundido Duo levanta enseguida su mirada y observa fijamente a Noin, sus ojos estaban un poco desorbitados, se queda callado unos momentos

Duo. No lo sé

Noin. Quiero que regreses a casa pensando eso ¿de acuerdo? La próxima sesión al iniciar me dirás la respuesta ¿si?

Duo. Sí

Noin. También me vas a traer tres cartas

Duo. ¿Tres cartas?

Noin. Sí, van a estar selladas y tú no podrás leerlas ¿de acuerdo?

Duo. ¿De quién van a ser?

Noin. De tus tres amigos

Duo. ¿Quatre, Heero y Trowa?

Noin. Así es, les vas a pedir que hagan una carta cada quien con lo que piensan de ti ¿de acuerdo Duo?

Duo. Sí

La Psicóloga sonríe ampliamente y se levanta de la silla para sentarse en el escritorio, Duo se levanta del sillón con su libreta en mano y se acomoda el cabello con la otra

Noin. Bueno Duo, nos vemos en una semana

Duo. Si, hasta luego, gracias

Amablemente se toman las manos y el trenzado sale de la oficina, como siempre paga a la secretaria y se marcha, Noin se queda sentada en el escritorio

Noin. Que difícil... pero yo te voy a sacar de ese hoyo Duo, lo prometo

Suspira resignada y después sonríe, el caso de Duo le parecía muy interesante, además representaba un gran reto para su carrera, jamás había visto a alguien con esos problemas de autoestima tan serios... Al llegar a casa el trenzado, Quatre ya se encontraba ahí y además estaba Trowa, ambos estaban sentados en el sillón platicando hasta que llega Duo

Duo. Que sorpresa Trowa

Trowa. Hola

Quatre. ¿Cómo te fue?

Sonriendo Duo mueve su cabeza en señal de afirmación mientras se acerca a ambos y saluda a Trowa con un beso en la mejilla, después se sienta en otro sillón

Trowa. Me contó Quatre que estas yendo a terapia

Duo. Sí

Trowa. ¿Todo bien?

Duo. Sí, de hecho les voy a pedir un favor

Apenado el trenzado agacha su cabeza

Duo. Escriban una carta sobre mí

Dicho eso levanta la cabeza y mira a sus amigos

Quatre. ¿Una carta dices?

Duo. Sí, me las pidió la Psicóloga, quiere que mis amigos hablen de mí en una carta

Trowa. ¿También Heero?

Volviéndose a sonrojar el trenzado afirma moviendo su cabeza, Quatre se pone serio

Quatre. ¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo Duo?

Duo. Sí, es por mi bien

Quatre. Si quieres más tarde le hablamos por teléfono

Trowa. ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a su departamento?

Tanto Quatre como Duo voltean a ver enseguida al ojiverde, el rubio le da un codazo discreto mientras que el trenzado se queda callado

Trowa. No puedes seguir evitándolo Duo

Duo. ¿Evitándolo?

Trowa. No te pido que te enamores de él pero no alejes su amistad, necesitas el apoyo de todos nosotros

Duo. Trowa...

Trowa. La unión hace la fuerza y la verdad... a mí también me hace bien que estemos unidos los cuatro

El ojiverde sonríe amable a Duo y él con gesto esperanzado también le sonríe

Duo. Muchas gracias Trowa

Quatre. Bueno, entonces vamos

El rubio suspira y se pone de pie para ir por las llaves de su auto a la habitación, mientras que en la sala se quedan Trowa y Duo, el trenzado se muestra tímido mientras lo observa de reojo, como si tratara de decir algo sin animarse, el ojiverde se da cuenta y voltea a verlo

Trowa. ¿Qué sucede?

Duo. Es que quiero pedirte una disculpa

Trowa. ¿Disculpa? Por qué Duo?

Duo. Porque yo te he subestimado

Trowa. ¿A mí?

Duo. Sí, eres un gran amigo y además haces muy feliz a Quatre, y creo que nunca te he dado las gracias por lo que haces

Trowa estaba sorprendido pero también estaba conmovido, tal vez él y Duo no eran grandes amigos, tal vez no eran confidentes o íntimos camaradas pero sabían que había un mutuo apoyo y ayuda... el ojiverde sonríe después y acercándose al trenzado estira su mano y la coloca sobre su cabeza revolviendo un poco el cabello

Trowa. Gracias a ti también

El ojivioleta sonríe ampliamente y mueve la cabeza para agradecer también... Quatre estaba recargado en la puerta de su habitación, había oído la pequeña charla de su novio y su amigo y sonreía, le agradaba la idea de que se apoyaran unos a otros...

Heero estaba leyendo un libro de la historia del arte barroco en su habitación cuando escucha el timbre del departamento, como no esperaba visitas se extraña de ello pero tranquilamente se levanta para dirigirse hacia allá, al abrir la puerta se lleva una sorpresa cuando ve que se trata de Relena, la chica sonreía ampliamente

Relena. Hola

Heero. Relena... Nh, pasa

La chica entra al departamento y Heero cierra la puerta al entrar la chica, con la mano le hace una señal de que se siente pero ella mueve la cabeza negando

Relena. Me esperan abajo, solo vine a decirte algo

Heero. Te escucho

Relena. Estoy saliendo con alguien

Heero. Me da gusto

Relena. Sé que no te atraigo y que además amas a alguien más, por eso decidí olvidarme de ti y creo que él me ayudará

Heero. Seguro que sí

Relena. Pero antes... es que... quería despedirme de mis sentimientos hacia ti

Heero. ¿Despedirte?

Relena. Sí, yo... vine a pedirte un beso

La petición de la chica deja tieso a Heero, el ojiazul estaba confundido, la chica se veía muy deprimida, no creía que con un beso se desharía de sus sentimientos tan fácilmente pero quería aquel para sentir que realmente podía seguir adelante. Heero la mira a los ojos unos momentos

Heero. No, lo siento

Relena. Ah... entiendo

Triste Relena baja la mirada y camina hacia la puerta para marcharse, Heero va tras ella para abrirle la puerta... frente a los departamentos estaba el taxi estacionado donde habían llegado Wufei y Relena, él la esperaba abajo, hace días eran oficialmente novios y el pelinegro había estado de acuerdo en que la chica le pidiera un beso a Heero, el ojinegro ignoraba que ese chico tuviera relación con el trenzado, sin embargo otro detalle lo sorprende, en esos momentos un auto pequeño y modesto se detiene frente al taxi, de el bajan tres chicos, entre ellos el trenzado, Wufei se queda perplejo, esa era una coincidencia muy particular y si no fuera por los otros dos, se bajaba del taxi, en cambio solo se agacha un poco y los mira entrar a ese lugar... los tres suben hasta el piso donde vivía el ojiazul y caminan por el pasillo, se alcanzaba a divisar que Relena estaba frente a la puerta del departamento y que Heero estaba al marco de la puerta, ninguno ve que se encontraban ahí los tres chicos... al ver que su objetivo no pudo ser alcanzado la chica se despide de Heero dándole un beso en la mejilla el cual Heero acepta, los tres recién llegados no habían dejado de avanzar y ahora estaban a unos pasos de ellos, los tres habían visto lo mismo pero solo Duo se había sentido mal, como un pequeño vuelco en el estómago. Heero y Relena voltean hacia los otros, solo Quatre sonreía

Quatre. Hola Relena

Relena. Hola Quatre, muchachos... bueno, yo me retiro

La chica comienza a marcharse pero ella misma se detiene para regresarse

Relena. Casi lo olvido, Duo ¿puedes ir el viernes con mi padre? Le conté de ti

Duo. Ah si, muchas gracias

Relena. Ahora si me retiro, Heero te pasa la dirección, hasta luego

Relena se marcha de ahí casi corriendo, no soportaba la idea de tener a Heero y Duo tan juntos, aunque sabía que no eran pareja, se notaba la atracción mutua y eso la incomodaba

Heero. Pasen

El primero es Quatre que antes de entrar le da a Heero un beso en la mejilla, Trowa es el segundo y como saludo palmea la espalda del ojiazul antes de entrar, al último estaba Duo, con la mirada hacia otro lado y las manos al frente

Duo. Hola

Heero. Hola Duo

Al entrar el trenzado, Heero cierra la puerta del departamento

Trowa. ¿Estas bien? Te ves tenso

Heero. Sí, luego te platico

El ojiazul mira de reojo a Quatre y a Duo, lo que había pasado con Relena no quería contárselo a ellos, al rubio no le tenía tanta confianza y frente al trenzado no podía hablar de eso

Heero. ¿Y bien? No es que me moleste su visita

Quatre. Venimos a visitarte y a pedirte un favor ¿verdad Duo?

Duo. Sí, bueno... yo...

Apenado el trenzado movía sus manos ansioso pero armándose de valor voltea a mirar a Heero con el rostro rojo

Duo. ¡No quiero perder tu amistad!

Trowa y Quatre se sorprenden de las palabras del trenzado ya que creían que el ojivioleta iba a hablarle de la carta y no había sido así

Heero. No lo harás ¿por qué dices eso?

Duo. Bueno porque...

Heero. ¿Por mi confesión? Dilo, los cuatro estamos enterados

El ojiazul sonaba un poco rudo pero en realidad no estaba molesto, solo quería que el trenzado dejara de ser tan indirecto, Duo pone gesto triste por el levanto de la voz

Duo. Sí, por eso... porque tu me amas

Heero. ¿Y por eso ya no somos amigos?

Duo. Es que ya no puedo mirarte a los ojos

Heero. ¿Por qué?

Duo. Porque me siento...

Heero. No me tengas lástima, es cierto que me rechazaste, pero mi vida no gira entorno a ti

El trenzado abre los ojos desmesuradamente y después agacha la cabeza mientras aprieta los puños, en tanto Trowa y Quatre estaban extrañados por la forma de hablar del ojiazul y miraban a ambos. Por su parte Heero se sentía mal de hablarle así a Duo pero si él mismo no era más directo entonces Duo tampoco lo sería, y eso de que su vida no giraba entorno al trenzado era una mentira, desde que se había enamorado de él claro que su vida giraba entorno a Duo, eso sentía deseos de gritárselo en la cara y después besarlo, cada día sentía que no aguantaría uno más sin hacerlo

Duo. Perdóname Heero... es cierto, seamos amigos como antes

Heero. Bien... ¿quieren algo?

Trowa y Quatre piden agua al ojiazul mientras que el trenzado rechaza la invitación, el resto de la velada Duo estaba serio, meditando en todo lo que Heero le había dicho ¿a eso se refería también la Psicóloga con dejar de sentir culpa? Eso Heero se lo había dado a entender con sus palabras, el hecho de que entre ambos hubiera un amor no correspondido no quería decir que no pudieran ser amigos, eso no era culpa de nadie... al cabo de un par de horas las visitas de Heero deciden retirarse, el ojiazul se siente triste porque habría querido estar más tiempo con Duo pero eso era imposible, sin embargo los acompaña hasta la puerta, antes de que se despidieran el trenzado le cuenta a Heero de la carta, eso lo extraña pero accede a hacerla. Quatre se despide del ojiazul con un beso en la mejilla, Trowa como casi siempre solo le palmea la espalda, solo faltaba el trenzado de despedirse, tímido se acerca y en lugar de despedirse como siempre con un beso en la mejilla, solo estira su mano, Heero la mira unos momentos mientras se suscita un momento muy incómodo entre todos, decepcionado el ojiazul reacciona también estirando su mano, al soltarse nuevamente los cuatro guardan un silencio incómodo

Quatre. Bueno, nos vamos

Rompiendo el hielo como siempre, el rubio sonríe y toma a Trowa del brazo, Heero levanta la mano para decirles adiós y al momento de comenzar los tres a caminar, el ojiazul cierra la puerta, al hacerlo suspira sin ganas

Heero. No te alejes de mí

Decir que su amistad podía seguir siendo como antes era algo casi imposible, ninguno de los dos podía seguir actuando como siempre, Duo se mostraba privado y Heero un poco insistente y ansioso, probablemente si las cosas seguían así terminarían su amistad, debía inventarse algo para acercarse a Duo, eso pensaba mientras se dirigía a su habitación... al llegar al auto, Quatre quita la alarma al mismo y Duo enseguida se sube mientras que Trowa y Quatre seguían afuera

Quatre. Ándale, di que sí

Trowa. No mi amor, de verdad

Quatre. Solo ésta noche ¿si?

Trowa. ¿Y Duo?

Quatre. Oh vamos, no tenemos que tener sexo a fuerzas, solo quédate a dormir

Trowa. Es que...

Quatre. Me voy a enojar ¿eh?

Poniendo gesto de niño el rubio mira a su novio y éste como siempre no se resiste a esa carita por lo que accede, sonriendo acaricia los cabellos de su novio y agachándose un poco comienzan a besarse, Duo estaba dentro del auto pero no puede evitar voltear a verlos, sonríe tristemente y agacha la cabeza

Duo. Están tan enamorados... que envidia

Dándose cuenta de sus pensamientos el trenzado se sonroja fuertemente, jamás había pensado en algo así, nunca antes había pensado que le gustaría tener una relación así, tal vez era ahora que comenzaba a sentir el peso de la soledad... llegado el viernes Duo se prepara para ver al padre de Relena, ya tenía la dirección en su mano y tomaría un taxi hacia allá, Quatre estaba en el consultorio y no podía llevarlo. Al llegar al lugar indicado el trenzado se asombra al ver el enorme edificio, seguro que la familia Darlian era realmente acaudalada, a la entrada estaba un guardia, Duo solo le dice que va a una entrevista de trabajo y lo deja entrar, en la recepción también dice lo mismo y la recepcionista le pide que espere; al cabo de una hora le dice que puede pasar indicándole en que piso se encuentra y cual es la oficina, por poco el ojivioleta se pierde en el inmenso edificio pero preguntando logra llegar a la oficina

Sr. Darlian. Hola muchacho, pásate

El papá de Relena sonreía amable, estaba sentado tras su escritorio y señalando la silla a Duo lo mira fijamente, el trenzado cierra la puerta y tímido se acerca a la silla y se sienta

Duo. Hola señor, gracias por recibirme

Sr. Darlian. A ver Duo, mi pequeña dijo que buscas trabajo de lo que sea pero eso no es muy preciso que digamos ¿qué te gusta?

Duo. Me gusta ser de ayuda

Mirando curioso al trenzado, el papá de Relena enarca una ceja y después ríe alegre, Duo piensa que otra vez a dicho una tontería y se apena agachando la cabeza

Duo. Disculpe mi torpeza

Sr. Darlian. No no, nada de eso muchacho, es que veo que tienes muchas ganas

Duo. Si señor

El trenzado levanta la cabeza y sonríe entusiasmado, el señor Darlian se conmueve, de hecho se recordaba así mismo consiguiendo su primer empleo

Sr. Darlian. Mira Duo, próximamente realizaremos una importante Asociación entre compañías por lo que va haber muchos cambios, a diferencia de otras empresas con movimientos parecidos nosotros no haremos recortes de personal, crearemos más sucursales y contrataremos más personal ¿qué te gustaría hacer?

Duo. No sé, tal vez ser mensajero

Sr. Darlian. ¿Conoces la ciudad?

Duo. No

Sr. Darlian. No te preocupes... veamos... ¡ya sé! Te gustaría ser asistente?

La idea emociona mucho a Duo, eso sonaba mejor a ser mensajero, por eso afirma moviendo su cabeza

Sr. Darlian. Mira, yo tengo a mi asistente desde hace años pero mi futuro socio necesitará un asistente nuevo para cuando se instale en la ciudad ¿te interesa?

Duo. ¿Su futuro socio? Habla de...?

Sr. Darlian. Sí, de Marshall Noventa ¿lo recuerdas? Estaba en la fiesta

El trenzado se temía que se trataba de ese hombre desagradable y ahora que se lo confirmaba el padre de Relena, la idea de ser su asistente ya no sonaba muy bien, su sonrisa se borra enseguida y al darse cuenta el señor Darlian queda confundido

Sr. Darlian. ¿Qué pasa Duo?

Duo. Nada... nada

Sr. Darlian. ¿No quieres ser su asistente?

Duo. No es eso, gracias por la confianza, acepto

Para no parecer descortés o malagradecido el trenzado había aceptado ser el nuevo asistente de ese hombre tan desagradable aunque la idea no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. En cambio el padre de Relena, feliz se pone de pie y estira la mano en dirección a Duo, enseguida se pone de pie y hace lo mismo, después se sueltan y el señor Darlian se acerca para acompañarlo a la puerta

Sr. Darlian. Disculpa pero hoy tengo mucho trabajo

Duo. No se preocupe

Sr. Darlian. En dos semanas mi socio tendrá su oficina, mi secretaria se comunicará contigo, cuídate mucho y salúdame a Heero

Duo. Si, gracias

El trenzado sale de la oficina y se marcha pensando en lo mala de su suerte, antes había trabajado para traficantes de pornografía y ahora trabajaría con ese hombre tan horrible como lo era el señor Noventa, pero debía seguir adelante...

Llegado el día de su sesión, Duo portaba las tres cartas encargadas por la Psicóloga, las tres estaban muy bien cerradas y el trenzado ignoraba el contenido. Como siempre se sienta en el sillón después de haber saludado a la mujer

Noin. Antes de que leamos las cartas ¿qué pensaste de la pregunta?

Duo. No lo haría

Noin. ¿Por qué?

Duo. Porque entonces mis amigos se pondrían tristes

Noin. ¿Es por ellos?

Duo. Sí

Noin. ¿Y tú? Si no tuvieras amigos ¿si lo harías?

Duo. Pues... no sé

Noin. Bueno, dejaremos eso pendiente, abre la primera carta, la que quieras

El trenzado mira las tres cartas mientras piensa cual abrir primero, después de unos momentos se decide por la de Quatre, deja las otras dos en el sillón y abre aquella

Duo. ¿La leo?

Noin. Así es

Duo. "Sobre Duo ¿qué puedo decir sobre mi amigo? Primero que todo que lo quiero muchísimo, es alguien muy importante en mi vida, aunque estuvimos separados muchos años yo siempre recordé nuestra amistad y esos momentos juntos, entre risas y juegos, travesuras cómplices de niños. El día que nos separamos fue realmente muy triste, yo no quería separarme de mi amigo a quien consideraba no solo eso, si no también mi hermano, aquel que nunca tuve y siempre desee..."

El trenzado hace una pausa, estaba muy conmovido por la carta y aún no terminaba de leerla, después de su tiempo sin leer decide continuar con emoción

Duo. "Aunque si lo pienso bien, aunque no compartamos la sangre él es mi hermano y aunque ya lo haya dicho repetiré que lo quiero mucho. Es sincero e incondicional, me apoya y está a mi lado en estos momentos que tanto lo necesito, nunca tendré palabras para agradecerle el ser mi hermano. Por eso deseo de todo corazón que logre superar sus problemas y logre abrir el corazón nuevamente para que sea feliz, eso sinceramente me hará muy feliz también... te quiero mucho mucho mucho Duo"

Sonriendo el ojivioleta se lleva la hoja al pecho y mira a la Psicóloga, ella comienza a anotar en su libreta sobre las reacciones del trenzado

Duo. Que lindo es mí Quatre ¿verdad?

Noin. Sí, lo es... ahora otra

Duo. Mmm, creo que será Trowa

Sin tanta emoción pero igual de contento el trenzado abre la carta y comienza a leerla

Duo. "Es poco lo que nos conocemos, no puedo decir mucho salvo lo que en éste tiempo he visto y compartido con él. Duo es un chico muy entusiasta, es un excelente amigo y un ser humano hermoso, lo admiro mucho por el valor que ha demostrado, es capaz de salir adelante a pesar de esas trampas que le pone la vida, sé que no es fácil, que el sufrimiento y el dolor son cosas que nunca desaparecen, pero si algo he aprendido de él es que de ese dolor y ese sufrimiento se puede obtener una gran fortaleza y lograr ser feliz. Ser feliz es algo que sin duda logrará tarde o temprano. También le agradezco su apoyo y comprensión en estos momentos difíciles de mi vida, cuida mucho de Quatre, se que sólo tu puedes, gracias... por todo"

El trenzado siente un pequeño escalofrío en la espalda al leer el final de la carta, lo que decía de él en la carta era realmente lindo pero no podía evitar sentirse mal porque sabía lo que sucedería con el ojiverde tarde o temprano... animándose un poco Duo mira a la mujer y le sonríe un poco

Noin. ¿Qué sucede?

Duo. Es que Trowa tiene una enfermedad incurable y tal vez muera muy joven

Noin. Lo lamento

Duo. Sí

Noin. ¿Leemos la última?

Nervioso el trenzado baja su mirada para observar la carta de Heero la cual había tomado en sus manos al dejar la de Trowa sobre el sillón, sus manos tiemblan un poco y Noin se da cuenta de ello

Noin. ¿Duo?

Duo. Ah si, lo siento

Mostrando el mismo nerviosismo, abre la carta y la desdobla, aquella era un poco más larga, agarra un poco de aire para comenzar a leerla

Duo. "Estuve pensando mucho en que escribir sobre ésta hoja de papel, no suelo ser de muchas palabras pero quise intentarlo, tal vez estas letras sean algo inútiles, pero tal vez así te des cuenta de lo difícil que es para mí expresar una idea, como no se me ocurre nada comenzaré por contarte algo... cuando era niño, desde que tengo conciencia, no tuve una madre, tampoco amigos, mi vida giraba entorno a mi padre con quien viví muy feliz por muchos años, después conocí a Trowa, lo considero como el hermano que no desee pero que doy gracias haber tenido, entonces en mi vida ya había alguien importante y durante mucho seguí siendo feliz, a pesar de lo difícil que me es mostrar una sonrisa. Creí que no me hacía falta nada, tener una pareja para mí era insignificante pues tenía a mi padre y a Trowa, pero entonces mi padre decidió mudarse de ciudad, yo me quede para estudiar, pensé que no era tan malo pues aún podía comunicarme con él, pero entonces, cuando creí que todo estaba bien apareció alguien, no sé como sucedió ni en que momento comencé a sentir que arruinaría lo poco que me quedaba, pero aunque no me agradara su presencia, debía admitir que solamente él era capaz de hacerlo sonreír, eso me daba gusto por otra parte pues por primera vez yo lo veía feliz, entonces lo acepté..."

El trenzado hace otra pausa al darse cuenta que Heero hablaba de Quatre, ahora entendía el porque de las palabras de su amigo rubio cuando decía que por alguna extraña razón él y Heero no eran amigos

Duo. "Volví a sentirme solo, como aquellos días en que le preguntaba a mi padre ¿Dónde está mamá?. Después perdí a papá y aquel dolor me parecía incurable... entonces fue cuando creí que no podía volver a sentirme nunca como en aquellos días junto a mi padre y Trowa, eso creí hasta que apareciste, no te diré que fue amor a primera vista, ni siquiera que me hayas interesado como pareja, de hecho creí que tal vez podía reemplazar a Trowa con tu presencia, tal vez no te agrade saberlo pero realmente lo creí así entonces..."

Efectivamente al trenzado no le agrada eso pero aunque así era le daba gusto que Heero se abriera con él, aunque fuera en una carta

Duo. "Pasaron pocos días para darme cuenta de que eras una persona realmente increíble, amable y sencilla, a pesar de ser realmente bello nunca te mostraste pretencioso o arrogante, eso es lo primero que me cautivó de ti... el tiempo pasó y te conocí un poco más, me ofreciste tu amistad incondicional, escuchaste mis palabras, escuché las tuyas y me conmovió tu forma de ser, amable, sincero, con una sencillez digna de admirarse, he llegado a cuestionarme si realmente eres real, y lo eres, lo comprobé cuando tuve cerca tu cuerpo, cuando olí tu aroma, cuando te miré profundamente a los ojos sin que te dieras cuenta de que muero de amor por ti..."

Nervioso el trenzado aprieta un poco la hoja, Noin toma nota de todas las reacciones de su paciente

Duo. "Tal vez al principio fue conveniencia porque necesitaba desesperadamente de un amigo; tal vez después fue necesidad, porque me sentía solo; después se volvió deseo, porque eres realmente el más hermoso que haya visto, porque necesitaba la cercanía de un cuerpo que me brindara calor; después se convirtió en protección, quería alejarte del mal que cualquiera pudiera hacerte, cuidar de ti como se cuida un tesoro; pero después, finalmente lo comprendí, estaba enamorado, felizmente enamorado de alguien hermoso y excepcional, de alguien por quien sería capaz de morir en cualquier instante, a quien ofrezco todo de mí y mucho más..."

Las manos de Duo temblaban cada vez más y algunas lágrimas luchaban por salir

Duo. "¿Qué pienso de ti? Lo mejor, no me importa tu pasado, no me importan las manos que tocaron antes tu cuerpo, ni los labios que te robaron miles de besos... solo me interesa curar tus heridas, aunque no me ames, aunque no toque jamás tu cuerpo... con solo ver una sonrisa se compensa todo... porque tu alegría y entusiasmo son mi razón para levantarme cada día... ¿qué puedo encontrar en ti? Ternura, humildad, alegría, esperanza, fortaleza, amabilidad , delicadeza y una gran amistad... gracias por aparecer en mi vida... las palabras que pudiera escribir para decirte lo mucho que representa tu existencia en la mía... jamás serían suficientes..."

No aguándose ni un segundo más el trenzado aprieta completamente la hoja con sus manos y se la lleva al pecho, cerrando los ojos comienza a llorar desesperadamente, Noin lo miraba atenta y escribía sus anotaciones, mientras tanto el trenzado no podía pensar en nada, eran tantas cosas en las que podía pensar pero aún así un tornado de emociones lo tenían bloqueado, su cuerpo entero temblaba, si con las palabras de Quatre había sentido una sacudida, con las de Heero podía sentir una completa revolución y ese ardor en lo más profundo de sus entrañas

Continuará...

¡Hola mis amores! ¿A poco creían que iba a pasar otro capítulo sin que Duo se diera cuenta que está enamorado de Heero? La verdad es que éste es apenas el primer paso para su renovación, aún faltan un par de cosas, entre ellas su encuentro con el pasado y la cicatrización de sus heridas, tal vez no por completo porque cosas así no se olvidan, pero al menos si lo suficiente en la medida que le permita ser feliz y volver a sentirse amado. Pero en fin, espero sus comentarios del contenido de éste fic, gracias por leer y hasta pronto


	14. Una segunda oportunidad

**Lo que el viento se llevó**

by Arashi Sorata

Advertencia: Ésta historia tiene contenido NC-17 y un poco de violencia, así como lenguaje que puede resultar ofensivo para algunas personas

Capítulo 13. Una segunda oportunidad 

Sentado en el sillón frente a su Psicóloga, Duo derramaba lágrimas sobre aquel pedazo de papel donde Heero había escrito las palabras más hermosas que alguna vez había escuchado, por su mente pasaban miles de recuerdos al lado de Heero, en su corazón se podía sentir el fuerte latido del entusiasmo y el dolor, frente a esa hoja y ante las palabras estaba rendido, vencido por aquel sentimiento llamado amor, lo sabía, algo muy en el fondo le decía a gritos que estaba enamorado de Heero, que la vida le daba una segunda oportunidad de amar, pero no había querido subyugarse ante ese hecho, no podía seguir así y hacer a Heero hundirse con él, por eso no había querido corresponderle, para sufrir solo esa agonía de su pasado, pero no podía, debía aceptar que el único camino para curarse el alma era el amor que Heero le ofrecía

Noin. ¿Estas bien?

Sin responder con palabras, Duo aprieta la hoja contra su pecho y niega moviendo la cabeza, la Psicóloga sonríe levemente con ternura y cierra su libreta

Noin. Es todo por hoy... ¿cómo te sentiste?

Duo. Extraño... pero feliz

Noin. ¿Por qué?

Duo. Estoy enamorado

Confundido por no saber si sonreír o seguir llorando, el trenzado solo se encoge de hombros y desvía su mirada

Noin. ¿Y eso es bueno?

Duo. No

Noin. ¿Por qué?

Duo. Porque no quiero que él sufra... a mi lado no será feliz

Noin. No digas eso... por lo que vi él te ama

Duo. Pero yo estoy sucio

Noin. No Duo... tú eres tú ¿de acuerdo? Esas cartas lo dicen todo, tienes quienes te quieren

Duo. Pero...

Noin. No importa lo que haya sucedido, ellos están a tu lado, cuidan de ti, se preocupan, saben de tus cualidades, de tu dolor, conocen tus lágrimas... ¿y tú? Tú te quieres Duo?

Por instantes Duo se queda callado, levanta después la mirada y observa fijamente a Noin

Duo. Si, si me quiero

Noin. ¿Lo ves? Amas lo que ellos aman, si cuidas de ti, a la vez cuidarás de ellos, porque si te pasan cosas malas o sufres, ellos lo sentirán contigo ¿entiendes?

Duo. Sí

Entendiendo el mensaje que la Psicóloga quiere darle, Duo sonríe ampliamente y retira la hoja de su pecho para mirarla

Duo. Gracias

Noin. Es mi trabajo

Secándose sus lágrimas, el trenzado se pone de pie tomando entre sus manos sus tres preciadas cartas y guardándolas en sus sobres, las lágrimas continuaban saliendo y de vez en cuando aspiraba, Noin extiende hacia él una caja de pañuelos y agarra dos

Duo. ¿Qué hago?

Noin. ¿Qué crees que debas hacer?

Duo. Quiero ver a Heero, quiero ver sus ojos

Poniéndose rojo Duo agacha su cabeza, Noin sonríe mientras lo mira tiernamente y se pone de pie dejando su libreta sobre la silla

Noin. Entonces ve a verlo

Duo. Estoy nervioso

Noin. Sigue tus instintos

Duo. Sí

Contento por la ayuda de la mujer, el trenzado estira su mano hacia ella, Noin le contesta sonriendo

Noin. Nos seguiremos viendo en las sesiones

Duo. ¿Por qué?

Noin. Creo que aún tienes cosas que decir, ese nudo no se ha desenmarañado por completo ¿o si?

Borrando su sonrisa, Duo niega con la cabeza, aceptar que amaba a Heero solo era un paso, todo lo sucedido con Traize y su pasado no era fácil de olvidar y aún habían cosas que lo atormentaban... Después de haberse despedido de su Psicóloga, Duo toma el primer taxi que pasa por la avenida más cercana y pide al taxista que lo lleve a la dirección donde sabía que vivía Heero, durante su trayecto se tronaba los dedos y se mostraba impaciente, solo sabía que quería ver al ojiazul pero no tenía idea de lo que iba a decirle...

Sentado en el sillón de la sala, Quatre leía un libro de medicina mientras esperaba el regreso de Duo, el rubio le había insistido en ir por él al consultorio cuando terminara la sesión, pero el trenzado se había negado, quería comenzar a valerse por sí mismo, más aún que ya comenzaría pronto a trabajar de Asistente... ya tenía leyendo más de dos horas por lo que deja el separador sobre la hoja que acababa de terminar de leer y cierra el libro, cerrando los ojos se da un leve masaje en el hombro izquierdo y después los abre para mirar su reloj

Quatre. Duo está por salir, ojalá no se pierda

Poniéndose de pie, camina hacia su habitación para dejar el libro, sale enseguida después de dejarlo sobre el librero, camina a la cocina para tomar agua pero antes de servirse el teléfono suena, pensando que es su amigo, suspira profundamente

Quatre. Seguro se arrepintió y quiere que vaya por él

Imaginando la cara tierna que seguramente Duo estaba poniendo, Quatre sonríe divertido y se apresura para llegar al teléfono, el cual descuelga con entusiasmo

Quatre. Te dije que...

Trowa. ¡Cásate conmigo!

Sorprendido a más no poder por lo que acababa de oír por parte de su novio, deja caer al suelo el teléfono quedándose inmovilizado y con los ojos bien abiertos, enseguida se escucha la voz de Trowa llamando a su novio una y otra vez, el rubio reacciona pasados unos cuantos segundos y rápidamente se agacha para agarrar el teléfono

Quatre. ¿Qué... qué dijiste?

Trowa. Perdón por decirlo así de repente pero...

Quatre. ¿De verdad tú...?

Trowa. Sí, yo... te amo y...

Quatre. ¡Acepto!

Sin pensarlo siquiera, el rubio contesta entusiasmado, pero al mismo tiempo sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho, tal vez para muchos sería una tontería, pues Trowa moriría en cuestión de poco tiempo, pero aún así, casarse con el hombre que amaba le causaba una gran alegría... sin evitarlo comienza a llorar al teléfono mientras que Trowa sonreía tiernamente, pero apretando con fuerza el teléfono, tal vez estaba siendo demasiado egoísta con su novio, porque a pesar de que Quatre se oía feliz, sabía muy bien que casarse resultaría doloroso, pero entre otras cosas más, hacer su esposo al hombre que amaba era uno de sus últimos deseos

Trowa. Perdón por hacerlo por teléfono pero...

Quatre. No mi amor, no te disculpes, yo... de verdad...

Ahogándose en su garganta las palabras, Quatre nuevamente comienza a llorar y Trowa se entristece por ello

Trowa. Perdóname

Quatre. No, no digas eso... yo, te agradezco, de verdad

Trowa. Te amo Quatre

Quatre. Yo también te amo, te amo mucho

Trowa. Yo sé que no en cualquier lugar es legal, pero yo estaba pensando en que fuera en tu pueblo

Quatre. ¿En Santa Fe?... pero no es oficial, no sería válido en otras partes y...

Trowa. Yo solo quiero estar contigo, no importa si es algo simbólico... quiero que seas mi esposo, si tu y yo lo sabemos me basta ¿si?

Quatre. Esta bien

Trowa. Gracias

Sintiéndose más tranquilo, el ojiverde deja de apretar el teléfono y Quatre sonríe contento, no podía creer que fuera a casarse con Trowa, aunque para muchos fuera un matrimonio ficticio por no tener validez legal, bastaba con que ellos se sintieran casados...

Llevaba parado frente a la puerta del departamento, más de diez minutos, de repente levantaba la mano para tocar la puerta pero enseguida la bajaba mostrándose indeciso, no sabía como verlo y que decirle, nunca se había sentido tan nervioso en toda su vida, era como un hormigueo que le recorría desde los pies hasta la cabeza y un escalofrío se apoderaba de él

Duo. Tu puedes Duo... tu puedes

Cerrando sus ojos, el trenzado comienza a murmurar para darse ánimos, momentos después y antes de que abra sus ojos, la puerta lo hace primero, Heero se sorprende de ver a Duo ahí

Heero. ¿Duo?

Dando un sobresalto, enseguida el trenzado abre los ojos y se sonroja completamente, el ojiazul traía una bolsa de basura en la mano y enseguida la deja a los pies de la puerta pues al día siguiente temprano pasaba el contenedor

Duo. Ho... ho... hola

Heero. Pásate

Mostrándose amable pero a la vez serio, Heero se hace a un lado para dejar pasar a su amigo, el ojivioleta camina nervioso hacia el interior del departamento y enseguida que pasa Heero cierra la puerta haciendo sentir a Duo nuevamente un hormigueo, el ojiazul lo miraba confuso pues no entendía el porque de su visita, sobre todo porque ya era de noche

Heero. ¿Pasó algo malo?

Duo. No... vengo de mi terapia

Heero. ¿Y cómo te fue?... siéntate

El trenzado afirma moviendo la cabeza y enseguida se sienta en uno de los sillones de la sala, agacha su cabeza y se queda callado unos momentos

Duo. Me fue bien

Heero. Ya veo... ¿quieres agua?

Duo. No... Heero

Heero. ¿Si?

El ojiazul mira atento a Duo en espera de que le diga lo que tiene planeado decirle, pero en cambio el trenzado se queda callado por varios segundos, aprieta después con fuerza la tela de sus pantalones y comienza a temblar

Duo. Gracias por la carta

Los ojos de Heero se abren ampliamente y un rubor se apodera de su rostro, enseguida desvía la mirada que hasta entonces mantenía sobre Duo

Heero. De nada

Duo. Y no solo eso...

Heero. ¿Eh? Qué cosa?

Duo. Es que yo... yo... Heero yo...

Comiéndose sus palabras, Duo levanta poco a poco los ojos hasta que los pone sobre Heero, el ojiazul a su vez también observa a Duo detenidamente, el trenzado estaba completamente sonrojado y su corazón latía con tal fuerza que podría salirse de su pecho, por momentos Heero no comprende nada hasta que los ojos cristalinos del trenzado le hacen entender, no podía describirlo pero sentía una fuerte felicidad

Heero. Tú...

Sin responder con palabras, Duo aprieta con fuerza sus labios y afirma moviendo la cabeza mientras las lágrimas comienzan a rodarle por las mejillas, Heero no lo puede evitar y sonríe, después poco a poco comienza a avanzar hacia él arrodillándose a su frente, ambos se miran a los ojos y momentos después Heero apoya su cabeza en la rodilla derecha de Duo poniendo su mano derecha en la otra rodilla, el trenzado sonríe contento y sin dejar de llorar coloca sus manos en la nuca de Heero y recarga su cabeza sobre la del ojiazul

Duo. Te amo Heero... de verdad te amo

Al oír las palabras de su querido Duo, Heero siente que todo su cuerpo se blandea, como si sintiera el peso de cinco vasos de Whiskey sobre él, le parecía estar dentro de un sueño, le resultaba maravilloso que el trenzado le correspondiera, lo había estado deseando desde hace tiempo... poco a poco el trenzado quita sus brazos de la nuca de Heero y levanta su cabeza, el ojiazul también levanta la suya y observa fijamente al trenzado, se mostraba feliz, y realmente lo estaba, pero aunque un mar de emociones lo estuviera devastando, sus ojos no mostraban un solo indicio de lágrimas, Duo le sonreía ampliamente

Duo. Mi Heero... eres tan irreal

Heero. ¿eh?

Duo. Eres increíble, en todos los sentidos

Su mirada cargada de ternura hace estremecer a Heero por completo, por largos momentos se miran fijamente a los ojos, Duo coloca sus manos en los hombros de Heero y después con su mano derecha le acaricia la mejilla

Heero. Dime Duo... ¿me estas aceptando?

Duo. Sí, te he dicho que te amo

Heero. Sí, eso lo sé pero... entonces tú... ¿quieres ser mi novio?

Por momentos el trenzado se muestra asombrado por la proposición pero después sonríe ampliamente, acariciando nuevamente la mejilla del ojiazul

Duo. Claro que sí

Avergonzado Duo se sonroja completamente, sin contar a Traize, Heero era su primer novio, aún a sus 20 años, y para el ojiazul la situación no era distinta, Duo era su primer novio, anteriormente había tenido encuentros con algunas chicas, pero solo eran besos o caricias casuales, jamás había tenido una pareja formal... al escuchar la respuesta Heero también sonríe y pone su mano sobre la mano de Duo que estaba en su mejilla

Heero. Gracias

Agarrando la mano de Duo, Heero la aparta de su mejilla y la besa, después se pone de pie y ayuda al trenzado a también hacerlo, sus cuerpos estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia poniéndolos aún más nerviosos, anteriormente habían estado así de cerca o aún más, pero en ésta ocasión era distinto. Nervioso Heero levanta su mano derecha y con dos dedos acaricia lentamente los labios de Duo, él entrecierra los ojos y abre un poco su boca

Heero. ¿Puedo... darte un beso?

Duo. Sí, no... no preguntes

Heero lo observaba fijamente, admirando y sintiendo con la punta de sus dedos, los suaves labios del trenzado, quita poco después sus dedos y con esa mano sostiene su rostro colocándola sobre su mejilla, no sabía como empezar, se sentía muy nervioso

Heero. ... Te amo...

El trenzado cierra completamente sus ojos y Heero se agacha lentamente cerrando también los suyos, con una suave caricia toca los labios de Duo con los suyos, sintiendo el cálido aliento que lo hace sentir un choque eléctrico, besa primero su labio inferior sin hacer presión e inclinando después su cabeza hacia el lado derecho, se apodera de su boca con suavidad, acariciando sus labios con los suyos y permitiéndole a su lengua invadir lentamente esa húmeda cavidad, con la mano izquierda toma la cintura del trenzado y con la otra aún en su rostro, lo atrae levemente hacia él, sus bocas se entregan la una a la otra con pasión reprimida sintiendo enseguida la agitación en el pecho del otro, con fuerza Duo aprieta sus manos en la espalda de Heero y haciendo una pausa de menos de un segundo, Heero se inclina al otro lado rozando la nariz de Duo sintiendo a la vez el aire de su agitación, continuando enseguida con la suave caricia de aquel beso... pasado casi un minuto, Duo siente que le falta el aire y jadea levemente, Heero lo escucha y lentamente suelta los labios del trenzado, permaneciendo ambos con los ojos cerrados

Duo. Heero...

El mencionado sonríe al oír su nombre en aquel sensual susurro y poco a poco abre sus ojos maravillándose con el rostro frente a él, relajado y tierno, Duo le secunda momentos después en abrir sus ojos, observando los azules que le miraban

Duo. Se sintió tan bien

Las palabras del trenzado hacen que Heero se sienta apenado y se sonroja, al ver su cara toda roja, Duo no lo puede evitar y comienza a reír

Duo. Te ves tan lindo

Heero. Duo

Aún apenado Heero desvía su mirada y Duo lo observa dejando de reír, le coloca una mano sobre la mejilla y se acerca para darle un beso sobre los labios alejándose casi enseguida

Duo. Me siento tan feliz... esto si es estar enamorado... es tan... extraño pero... tan bonito

Sin siquiera intentar evitarlo, Duo comienza a llorar recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Heero, él lo abraza con fuerza y lo besa sobre los cabellos

Heero. Lo sé... se siente muy bien

Duo. Perdón por haberte hecho sufrir, la verdad es que me gustabas mucho, y te quería tanto, pero me evitaba, no quería enamorarme, porque ya no quería sufrir

Heero. Duo...

Colocándole las manos en los hombros, Heero lo aparta un poco de él y lo mira a los ojos

Heero. Jamás te haré daño... no soy como él

Duo. Lo sé... gracias

El trenzado le sonríe nuevamente a Heero y él también le sonríe a Duo

Duo. ¿Sabes? El día de la presentación los vi

Heero. ¿A quienes?

Duo. A Relena y a ti... se estaban abrazando

Heero. Pero eso no...

Duo. Lo sé lo sé... es que yo, en ese momento sentí muchos celos, tal vez entonces ya estaba enamorado de ti, la verdad no sé cuando empecé a sentir esto, solo sé que en éste momento te amo y soy feliz... quería que lo supieras

Heero. Sí... gracias

Aún se sentía un poco nervioso, pues sentía que todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido, hace unas horas iba a una simple sesión de terapia y ahora estaba enamorado de Heero y estaban juntos y se estaban besando, todo parecía tan irreal y a la vez hermoso que no podía creer que estuviera pasado. Un silencio frío se cruza entre los dos y se alejan un poco uno del otro

Heero. ¿Quieres que... te pida un taxi?

Duo. Pues... es que

Heero. Dime

Duo. Me quiero quedar, solo ésta noche ¿si?

Mostrándose enseguida rojo, Heero abre los ojos sorprendido y se queda callado, Duo capta enseguida el mensaje y se entristece

Duo. Perdón... mejor si llama al taxi

Heero. ¡No! Quédate

Duo. ¿Si?

Heero. Eso me haría feliz

Duo. ¿Aunque yo no...? es que no estoy listo

Heero. ¿Qué? De que...?

Ahora los dos estaban sonrojados

Duo. Ya sabes... para hacerlo

Heero. No no no, yo no estaba... pensando en eso

Con la cara toda roja, Heero no puede evitar desviar su mirada y sentir un rápido cosquilleo, por su mente no había pasado nunca la idea de que él y Duo fueran a tener sexo esa noche y no se imaginaba que el trenzado estuviera pensando que él esperaba eso de él, eso lo hacía sentir mucho más apenado

Heero. La verdad es que no me importa

Duo. ¿No te importa?

Heero. Bueno... si me importa, pero... quiero decir que te esperaré

Duo. Gracias Heero

Sonriendo feliz, el trenzado se abraza del cuello de Heero y recarga la cabeza en su hombro, el ojiazul le responde abrazándolo por la cintura y cerrando sus ojos, así permanecen por unos momentos antes de que Duo reaccione y se aparte apresurado

Duo. No le avisé a Quatre

Heero. Ah cierto... llámale

Apartándose de él, se retira a la recámara mientras que Duo se acerca al teléfono y marca a su amigo, Quatre contesta enseguida ya que estaba preocupado por su amigo y se alegra de saber que si se trataba de él

Quatre. ¿Estas perdido?

Duo. No, estoy con Heero

Quatre. ¿En su departamento?

Duo. Sí

Quatre. ¿Y que haces ahí? Todo bien?

Duo. Sí, voy a dormir aquí

Quatre. ¿Por qué?

Duo. Es que... Heero y yo, ya somos novios

Como si escuchara la noticia del siglo, el rubio se sorprende quedándose mudo por completo, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

Duo. ¿Sigues ahí?

Quatre. ¡¿De verdad son novios?!

Duo. Sí... mañana te platico bien

Quatre. Sí si sí, quiero saberlo todo

Duo. Esta bien

Quatre. Ay amigo, muchas felicidades

Duo. Gracias

Completamente emocionado, el rubio se despide de su amigo antes de colgar, Duo deja el aparato sobre su base y se dirige a la habitación de Heero, el ojiazul estaba colocando un par de sábanas en el suelo, el trenzado se queda un poco confundido

Duo. ¿Y eso?

Heero. Aquí voy a dormir

Duo. ¿Por qué?

Heero. Para dejarte la cama

Duo. Ah

Mostrándose decepcionado, Duo solo agacha un poco la mirada, Heero lo mira atentamente unos momentos y después se sonroja

Heero. ¿O quieres... dormir conmigo?

La proposición de Heero agrada por completo a Duo y enseguida voltea a verlo sonriéndole ampliamente y emocionado

Duo. Sí

Con su gran sonrisa, Duo se acerca a Heero y lo besa en la mejilla, el ojiazul le sonríe y con su mano derecha le comienza a acariciar el cabello, el trenzado se pone serio y cerrando sus ojos, sujeta con su mano derecha la nuca de Heero y lo atrae hacia él, comenzando enseguida a besarse, Duo levanta su otra mano y también la coloca en su nuca atrayendo aún más a Heero, pegando por completo sus cuerpos y profundizando el beso, convirtiéndose aquel en uno apasionado, sabiendo Heero que tiene que detenerlo antes de que la pasión aumente y comience a excitarse, acaricia la mejilla de Duo y poco a poco lo aparta de él abriendo enseguida sus ojos

Heero. ¿Tienes hambre? Prepararé de cenar

Duo. Pues... un poco

El trenzado le sonríe a Heero amablemente y entonces él se aleja para irse a la cocina, su corazón latía como loco al igual que el de Duo quien se queda en la habitación, sonriendo y acariciándose los labios, se sentía feliz de haber rechazado con anterioridad un beso de Heero, porque besarlo ahora era tan hermoso que si lo hubiera permitido antes, no hubiera sido tan especial como en ese momento...

Mientras se ponía la ropa miraba a la chica que hace unos momentos acababa de hacer suya, dormía tranquilamente en la amplia cama de la habitación de Hotel que habían rentado para esa noche, debía admitir que estar con ella ya no era tan frío como en un inicio porque le había tomado cariño, pero también era cierto que no podía dejar de pensar en Traize, ese hombre al que tanto amaba y quien era el causante de todo su sufrimiento, pero no lo podía evitar, lo amaba y lo seguiría amando, así estuviera con Relena o cualquier otra persona, jamás dejaría de quererlo... terminándose de vestir, se acerca a la cama y besa la blanca mejilla de la chica, después sale de la habitación agarrando su celular y metiéndolo en la bolsa de su pantalón, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, quería relajarse un poco. Caminaba por las calles cercanas al Hotel y se detiene frente a una tienda de relojes, ya que en el mostrador estaba uno que era muy parecido a un reloj que tiene Traize, sonríe tiernamente al recordarlo y metiendo la mano a la bolsa de su pantalón, saca el celular y lo mira fijamente

Wufei. Quiero oír tu voz... pero si te llamo me preguntarás por Duo, y yo aún no sé si decirte que ya lo encontré

Realmente estaba indeciso en decirle o no de la situación, en primer lugar debía poner atención en el maléfico plan de su jefe y en segundo, se había dado cuenta que Duo ahora contaba con buenos amigos que seguramente lo defenderían de Traize, pero tal vez su razón más fuerte para no hacerlo, era por él mismo, porque diciéndole a Traize del paradero de Duo, era como perderlo para siempre, y aunque ya se había jurado así mismo que lo dejaría libre, hacerlo resultaba mucho más difícil...

Después de haber cenado, Duo recoge los trastos y también los lava mientras que Heero recogía las sábanas que antes estaba tendiendo en el suelo, el trenzado termina su labor en la cocina y se va a la habitación, el ojiazul estaba sacando algo de un cajón cuando siente los brazos de Duo rodearle la cintura por atrás y voltea un poco, el ojivioleta le sonreía

Heero. ¿Qué sucede?

Duo. Nada, solo te quería abrazar

Para Heero no era sorpresa que Duo fuera tan cariñoso, pero si le resultaba sorprendente la forma en que el trenzado se estaba comportando con él, y no es que le molestara, pero le resultaba tan fantástico que le costaba creer que fuera cierto

Heero. ¿Quieres algo para dormir

Duo. Una camisa tuya

Heero. Esta bien

Soltando a su novio, da un paso hacia atrás mientras que Heero saca una camisa suya y volteando hacia Duo se la entrega

Heero. ¿Ésta está bien?

Duo. A ver

Agarrando la camisa de Heero, la lleva hacia su rostro y la huele, después sonríe contento

Duo. Sí, huele a ti

Apenado Heero se sonroja hasta las orejas y saca su ropa de dormir del cajón, un short azul y una camisa verde sin mangas, cuando se gira hacia atrás, Duo estaba tan solo en ropa interior y se estaba poniendo la camisa, por instinto se voltea para no ver

Duo. ¿Qué tal?

Nuevamente el ojiazul se gira hacia atrás pero ahora Duo ya tenía la camisa puesta, Heero le sonríe y se acerca para besarle la mejilla

Heero. Te ves muy lindo

Duo. Gracias

Feliz como niño, se tira a la cama y comienza a acariciar la cubierta de la cama, Heero lo observa y vuelve a sonreír, se divertía mucho estando con Duo, no recordaba la última vez que había sonreído tanto, se sentía ajeno de sí mismo, pero no lo podía evitar, Duo era ese tipo de persona que le hacían tener ganas de sonreír. Heero a diferencia del trenzado, sale de la habitación para cambiarse de ropa y cuando regresa, el trenzado ya tenía la cama desarreglada y él debajo de las sábanas

Duo. Ya vente... te hubieras cambiado aquí

Heero. Si ¿verdad?

Duo. Recuerda que ahora eres mi novio

Heero. Sí, perdón

El switch de la luz estaba cerca de la puerta y él lo apaga, después se acerca a la cama, entra debajo de las sábanas del lado derecho de Duo y enseguida él se acerca para abrazarlo poniendo su cabeza en el pecho y con su mano izquierda abarca la cintura de su novio, Heero se sonroja por completo al sentir el cálido cuerpo del trenzado, pero sin querer ser frío con él, coloca su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de la mano que lo rodeaba de la cintura, sentía que su corazón explotaría y Duo se da cuenta de ello al tenerlo tan cerca

Duo. ¿Sabes? Tengo mucho miedo

Heero. ¿De qué?

Duo. Que éste sueño dure tan poco

Heero. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Duo. Por Wufei, pronto Traize sabrá donde estoy

Heero. No digas eso, yo te protegeré, lo prometo

Duo. De verdad tengo tanto miedo

Heero. Duo

Abrazándolo con fuerza, Duo siente la calidez del cuerpo de Heero como si quemara en su piel y sonríe un poco, de verdad se moría del miedo, pero también se sentía protegido al lado de su novio, tal vez Traize lo encontraría pronto pero seguramente estando al lado de Heero todo iba a salir bien...

_El rostro sonriente del hombre frente a él le causaba un gran escalofrío, no podía distinguir bien su cara, pero era alguien a quien conocía, esos ojos lunáticos y la sonrisa retorcida le eran familiares, le resultaba repulsivo y asqueroso, todo era como un recuerdo borroso que había preferido ocultar en lo más profundo de su memoria_

"_Eres todo un jovencito... cuanto has crecido"_

_La risa burlona le causaba miedo, pero a pesar de que quisiera correr, sus pies se sentían como si estuvieran pegados al suelo... la mano que le acariciaba el brazo quemaba como si de carbón ardiendo se tratara_

"_Pórtate bien"_

_El sentimiento de miedo y odio crecía cada vez más, no podía soportarlo... no podía... no una vez más... no lo permitiría..._

Al abrir sus ojos, lo primero que observa es el reloj sobre su pared, marcaba las once de la noche, no solía dormir tan temprano pero ese día se había quedado dormido al caer la tarde, se sentía agotado, como si sus fuerzas se hubieran ido por completo... con flojera se sienta sobre la cama y se queda sin hacer nada por varios minutos, después vuelve a mirar el reloj y respingando se pone de pie, va al baño y se pone agua en la cara. Sale de ahí y vuelve a la recámara, lo primero que ve es su aparato telefónico, lo observa fijamente, hace días que esperaba noticias de Wufei, pero no tenía nada, eso lo molestaba

Traize. Maldita sea ¿será que espera que yo lo llame?... pero si no lo ha encontrado ¿de qué sirve que le llame?

Se sentía muy molesto, pero aún así se decide y descuelga el teléfono, marca el número de celular de Wufei y espera impaciente a que le conteste... el pelinegro estaba por llegar al Hotel cuando escucha su teléfono sonar, lo saca de su pantalón y mira la pantalla, llevándose una gran sorpresa cuando ve que se trata de Traize, se sentía contento porque iba a oír su voz pero a la vez estaba preocupado

Wufei. Ho... hola

Traize. No me has llamado

Wufei. Es que...

Traize. ¿Y Duo? Ya lo encontraste?

Wufei. Es que...

Triste porque Traize no le había preguntado siquiera como estaba, Wufei se queda sin habla unos momentos

Traize. Contéstame Wufei

Wufei. Sí

Traize. ¿Eh? En... en serio?

Wufei. Sí, yo... encontré a Duo

Traize. ¿Y por qué no habías llamado?

Wufei. Lo siento

Traize. No importa... gracias Wufei, muchas gracias

Wufei. De nada

Nuevamente se queda en silencio, triste porque Traize se oía feliz al teléfono al saber que había encontrado a su esposo

Traize. En unos días estaré allá

Wufei. Sí, te contaré todo

Traize. ¿Y cómo estas?

Los ánimos de Wufei se elevan un poco cuando Traize pregunta por él, pero aún así se seguía sintiendo triste porque ahora sí había perdido a su amado para siempre

Wufei. Bien, yo... comencé el plan

Traize. ¿Entonces tú...?

Wufei. Sí, la hija de Darlian y yo.. somos amantes

La noticia del pelinegro no agrada en absoluto a Traize, pero no quería mostrarse demasiado obvio, por lo que comienza a reír, Wufei se entristece por ello e inventa una excusa para colgar la llamada

Wufei. Mañana me despertaré temprano, te veo aquí en unos días, adiós

Sin darle tiempo a despedirse, Wufei cuelga la llamada y aprieta con fuerza su celular, la reacción de Traize lo hacía sentir humillado, en cambio Traize avienta con coraje el teléfono estrellándolo contra el suelo

Traize. ¡Maldita zorra! Te atreves a acostarte con Wufei... zorra asquerosa

No podía contener todo el coraje que sentía, su amor por Wufei era más fuerte de lo que su obstinada cabeza quería admitir, estaba obsesionado con Duo, tenía una fuerte manía hacia él que lo cegaba estúpidamente...

Hace unos momentos que Duo se había quedado dormido sobre su pecho, pero él no podía conciliar el sueño, la sensación de tener a Duo de esa forma entre sus brazos le parecía tan maravillosa que temía dormir y que al despertar, ese fuera uno más de sus ilusos sueños, realmente temía por ello

Heero. Eres tan hermoso... en todos los sentidos... hermoso

Con delicadeza su mano comienza a acariciar la espalda de Duo sobre la camisa, su acción repetitiva comenzaba a darle sueño y a pesar de su miedo, le da al trenzado un beso sobre la frente y cierra sus ojos quedándose dormido poco a poco... Al abrir sus ojos lentamente, antes de mirar cualquier otra cosa, gira su mirada hacia el otro lado de la cama encontrándola vacía, sintiendo un vacío en su pecho, cierra los ojos y suspira resignado

Heero. Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad

Sintiéndose agobiado permanece por varios minutos con los ojos cerrados y completamente inmóvil, sus fuerzas se habían ido por completo

Duo. ¡Buenos días dormilón!

Abriendo enseguida sus ojos, se apoya con un codo en la cama y mira hacia la puerta, ahí se encontraba Duo con el cuerpo hacia fuera y la cabeza dentro de la habitación sujetándose con ambas manos del marco de la puerta, sonreía alegremente, Heero se queda estupefacto unos momentos

Duo. ¿Sigues dormido?

Heero. ¿Eh?... no, no yo... no

Duo. Bueno, levántate que ya casi está listo el desayuno

Mandándole un beso con la mano, Duo se retira nuevamente hacia la cocina, Heero todavía se queda confundido un tiempo sin moverse, después se acuesta otra vez en la cama, cierra los ojos y se pasa la mano por el cabello

Heero. Fue real... esto es real

Abre sus ojos repentinamente y se levanta de la cama, como si su energía hubiera vuelto por completo, no lo podía explicar pero se sentía en extremo bien, se cambia su ropa de dormir por un pantalón casual y una camisa simple de manga corta, no se pone calzado y sale de la habitación, Duo se encontraba sirviendo en los platos, huevos revueltos con arroz, pan tostado, café y jugo de naranja con zanahoria, al ver que el ojiazul sale de la habitación, sonríe ampliamente y se acerca a él, dándole un suave beso en los labios

Duo. Siéntate amor

Heero no puede evitar sonrojarse por la forma en que el trenzado se había referido a él, él se da cuenta y sonríe divertido

Duo. Te pusiste rojito

Heero. Es que...

Duo. ¿No te gusta que te llame así?

Heero. No no, no es eso

Duo. Entonces lo diré mucho "Amor, amor amor... mi amor"

La seriedad de Heero no se resiste a los encantos de Duo y sonriendo se acerca a él y le da un beso en la punta de la nariz, el trenzado se sorprende un poco y se toca con un dedo el lugar que Heero había besado, sonríe divertido y ahora él se acerca a su novio, dándole también un beso en la punta de la nariz

Duo. Se va a enfriar el desayuno ¿eh?... Amor

Como niño pequeño se gira sobre sus talones y da la espalda a Heero para caminar hacia la mesa, el ojiazul también lo hace y ambos sentados a la mesa comienzan a desayunar, Duo amenizaba hablando y contándole a Heero de sus sesiones de terapia y él lo escuchaba paciente, mirándolo detenidamente, encantado con todo de él, cada gesto, cada palabra, era para él lo más hermoso...

Después de haber firmado los contratos que los convertía en socios legalmente, el padre de Relena invita a desayunar al señor Noventa para celebrar, por fin el negocio de sus vidas daba arranque, pero lo que el señor Darlian ignoraba era el plan de su socio para quitarlo del camino y quedarse con la fortuna familiar... al terminar el desayuno, ambos hombres permanecen sentados a la mesa

Sr. Noventa. De éste día en adelante esperaremos los frutos de nuestro negocio

Sr. Darlian. Eso espero socio

Sr. Noventa. Brindemos por ello

Ambos hombres alzan sus copas y después de chocarlas una con otra, beben felices, para el padre de Relena esa era una gran oportunidad de dejarle a su hija un patrimonio con el cual se pudiera mantener el resto de su vida y así también asegurar el futuro de los nietos que ella le diera, en cambio para el señor Noventa no era más que una oportunidad de hacer crecer su fortuna, también le importaba el futuro de su hija Sylvia, pero mucho más importante era tener todo ese dinero y disfrutar los años de vida que le quedaran, tenía la manía de conseguir todo con lo que se encaprichaba

Sr. Darlian. ¿Sabes? He querido decírtelo desde hace días, ahora lo veo conveniente

Sr. Noventa. ¿Qué sucede? Dime

Sr. Darlian. Espero que no tengas objeción en que contrate a un asistente

Sr. Noventa. ¿Para mí? Yo ya tengo a Wufei

Sr. Darlian. Oh, yo creí que era algo así como tu brazo derecho, entonces tendré que decirle a Duo que le daré otro empleo

Al oír el nombre del trenzado, el señor Noventa se sorprende y enseguida una sonrisa maliciosa se cruza por sus labios

Sr. Noventa. ¿Sabes? No estaría mal

Sr. Darlian. Pero creí...

Sr. Noventa. Es que tienes razón, daré a Wufei el puesto que se merece, entonces así Duo será mi asistente... es el chico de la fiesta ¿cierto? El de la cabellera larga

Sr. Darlian. Sí, el mismo

Sr. Noventa. Me cayó bien ese muchacho, tiene el trabajo

Sr. Darlian. Gracias Marshall, es admirable de tu parte

Sr. Noventa. No es nada

Ocultando su mirada mezquina, bebe otro trago de su Champagne y sonríe, tener a Duo cerca de él sería algo muy interesante, ese muchacho tenía un encanto que lo había hechizado, estaba seguro que con todo el dinero que tenía y que estaba por obtener, compraría al chico hasta convertirlo en su amante, esa idea lo tenía maravillado...

La noche anterior la había pasado muy mal, pensando e imaginando que Wufei acariciaba otro cuerpo, que su Wufei se entregaba a una vieja asquerosa que seguramente era una zorra, la idea le repudiaba completamente, sentía deseos de vomitar y muchas ganas de golpear algo. Por eso aquella mañana se había despertado con un apetito voraz, y a pesar de que antes lo había tratado mal, ahí se encontraba en esos momentos, haciendo el trabajo por el cual se le pagaba siempre, era uno de los mejores sexo servidores de la región, ya antes Traize había contado con sus servicios y por eso lo había buscado, su experta lengua devoraba gustosa su miembro erecto, deleitándose con las gotas de semen que comenzaban a escurrirle por el tronco, pero él ya no aguantaría más, quería sentir esa cavidad amplia y húmeda, por eso sujeta la cabeza del chico con ambas manos y la empuja hacia él, entrando su miembro casi por completo, poniendo su rostro rojo y haciéndolo toser un poco, pero eso le importa poco y con fuerza continúa con ese ritmo, embistiendo su boca, el otro cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, dejándose por completo hasta que siente el líquido caliente estallar en su garganta, entonces Traize lo suelta y moja su rostro con aquella semilla, respirando aliviado, pero aún sintiéndose fatal por pensar que Wufei era tocado por otro cuerpo desnudo que no fuera el suyo

Traize. No... no estuvo mal

Sonriendo maliciosamente, acaricia los largos cabellos rubios, mientras él le miraba fijamente, no era la primera vez que le servía, cada vez que se sentía frustrado, Traize recurría a él y pagaba por esos actos sin sentido, solo para calmar su ferviente ira. Sabiendo lo que le gustaba a su cliente, se quita la ropa y poniéndose en cuclillas, comienza a masturbarse dejando que Traize lo golpee un poco, sus glúteos y su espalda eran las víctimas del fetiche de su cliente, quien se regocijaba de aquella acción, aquello era lo que más le excitaba, y aunque para él era humillante, Traize pagaba bastante bien... Al terminar su trabajo, Traize deja que el chico tome un baño mientras él se queda sentado frente al teléfono, mirándolo fijamente, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus brazos cruzados, en su mente mantenía la idea de llamarlo, quería oír la voz de Wufei, por lo menos le serviría para saber que no estaba con esa zorra. Sin haber tomado la decisión definitiva de llamarlo, Traize se queda varios minutos mirando el teléfono, Zechs sale del baño y mientras se seca el cabello se acerca a su cliente

Zechs. Debo irme ¿me pagas?

Traize. Sí, pásame mi billetera

Con su dedo índice señala el mueble donde estaba su cartera pero sin voltear a verlo, el rubio se dirige al mueble y toma la billetera, se acerca a su cliente y la extiende hacia él, Traize voltea y lo mira fijamente a la cara sin tomar la cartera

Zechs. ¿Qué sucede?

Traize. Acércate

Un poco confundido, el rubio se acerca un poco, agachándose, Traize lo observa fijamente y después le sujeta con fuerza dos mechones de cabello con las manos, jalándolo hacia él, Zechs se queja pues el jalón había sido fuerte, la mirada de Traize era de enojo

Traize. Tú me lo recuerdas

Zechs. ¿De qué habla?

Traize. ¡Tu me recuerdas al idiota de Duo!

Zechs. ¿Duo?... ¿su esposo?

Traize. Sí, ese desgraciado malagradecido

Poniéndose de pie sin soltar el cabello de Zechs, Traize aprieta con más fuerza y avienta al rubio hacia la cama donde lo tumba, sus manos se resbalan por el cabello hasta que sujeta las puntas, el rubio miraba fijamente a su desquiciado cliente, Traize lo miraba duramente y con rudeza se acerca casi montándose sobre su cuerpo

Zechs. ¿Qué me va...?

Traize. ¡¡Cállate!!

Como loco Traize suelta el cabello que sostenía con su mano derecha y le da una bofetada con toda su fuerza al rubio

Zechs. No... no me golpee

Traize. No me mires como lo hace él... quita esa cara!!

Nuevamente como loco, Traize estrella otra bofetada a Zechs, seguida de un par más, el rubio intentaba oponerse pero el castaño estaba histérico, necesitaba descargar otra vez su furia, no podía soportar que alguien más pusiera sus manos sobre Wufei, que lo acariciara, que lo besara, la sola idea lo asqueaba, además el solo hecho de recordar a Duo le atormentaba, recordaba la vez en que el trenzado había osado a mirarlo duramente, estaba obsesionado porque no podía aceptar que el trenzado hubiera logrado escapar de sus cadenas, no podía perdonar ese acto de rebeldía, su deber era estar a su lado "Hasta que la muerte los separe", daría cualquier cosa porque las cosas fueran como antes, tener en casa a su estúpido esposo y tener a su adorado amante, era lo que más deseaba...

Casi al mediodía, Duo decide que es hora de regresar al departamento de Quatre, y a pesar de que no quería causar molestias, las insistencias de Heero lo hacen aceptar que lo lleve allá en taxi, no es mucho lo que tardan en llegar, el trenzado tenía llave, pero en el departamento parecía que no estaba Quatre, el trenzado y Heero estaban en la sala

Duo. Que raro ¿no crees?

Heero. ¿No fue a la escuela?

Duo. En la mañana trabaja y es miércoles, supuestamente sale a las 11

Heero. Tal vez fue de compras

Duo. Tal vez... siéntate

El trenzado se dirige a la cocina y sirve dos vasos de agua mientras que Heero se queda sentado en un mueble de la sala, Duo regresa y da al ojiazul uno de ellos

Duo. Celebremos nuestro noviazgo

Heero. ¿Con agua?

Duo. Claro

Sonriendo divertido, se sienta a un lado de Heero y chocan sus vasos de agua, bebiendo ambos después, Duo deja su vaso en la mesa frente al sillón y quita el vaso a Heero mientras éste aún bebía, sonreía ampliamente

Duo. Otra vez estamos solitos

Soltando una risa tonta, el trenzado cierra después sus ojos y se acerca más a Heero para besarse, el ojiazul estaba sonrojado, nunca antes había tenido una relación, no sabía si debía de actuar igual que Duo quien era muy cariñoso, pero para él eso no se daba fácilmente, aún así dejándose de prejuicios, sostiene suavemente el mentón del trenzado y le corresponde el beso; en medio de éste el sonido de una puerta abrirse los separa, pero no era la puerta de entrada si no la de la habitación de Quatre, ambos voltean hacia ella llevándose una sorpresa cuando ven a Trowa salir en ropa interior, el ojiverde también estaba sorprendido, de la emoción que sentía Quatre por lo de su propuesta, no le había comentado que Heero y Duo ya eran pareja, los tres se quedan callados unos momentos, enseguida la nueva pareja se sonroja completamente, pero Trowa estaba tranquilo, sorprendido pero normal

Duo. Ho... hola

Trowa. ¿Desde cuándo...?

Duo. Anoche

El trenzado estaba muy contento, sonreía ampliamente, en cambio Heero estaba serio, se sentía un ambiente un poco incómodo, Trowa también estaba serio, callado, Duo estaba ensimismado con su felicidad por lo que no se da cuenta de la tensión, el ojiverde mira unos momentos a Heero y después sonríe

Trowa. Me alegro mucho, felicidades

Duo. Gracias

El ojiazul se pone de pie y Trowa se acerca a él, estira su brazo y coloca su mano sobre el hombro del moreno, mirándolo a los ojos

Trowa. Suerte

Heero. Gracias

Momentos después Quatre sale de la habitación, tenía puestos un short y una camisa, contento enseguida se acerca a Duo y le da un fuerte abrazo

Quatre. ¡Felicidades!

Duo. Gracias

El rubio y el trenzado estaban muy contentos, incluso Quatre sentía deseos de llorar, se sentía muy feliz por su amigo, Trowa y Heero los miraban, el ojiverde quita su mano del hombro de Heero y lo mira

Trowa. Después me cuentas

Heero. Sí

El ojiverde sonríe a su amigo y después se acerca a Quatre cuyas manos estaban enlazadas a las de Duo, sonreían ampliamente, Trowa pone su mano en el hombro de su novio y lo atrae un poco hacia él, el rubio suelta las manos de Duo y voltea a Trowa a quien le sonríe, después voltea hacia Duo

Trowa. Nos vamos a casar

El rubio no lo puede evitar y sonríe muy contento mientras mueve la cabeza afirmativamente, Duo reacciona casi enseguida lanzándose a los brazos de su amigo, mientras que Heero mira a Trowa de forma seria, el ojiverde estaba feliz, en cambio él se sentía extraño

Heero. Los felicito

Trowa. Gracias

Heero. Aunque...

Trowa. No digas nada... por favor

Desviando su mirada hacia Quatre y Duo, borra su sonrisa, Heero solo agacha un poco la cabeza, no iba a opinar absolutamente nada, mientras Trowa fuera feliz en sus últimas le bastaba, aunque lo que fueran a hacer Quatre y él no tenía sentido

Duo. ¿Y cuándo será?

Quatre. Anoche lo hablamos, a más tardar un mes

Duo. Pero...

Sin saber como decirlo, Duo mejor se queda callado, Quatre entiende a que se refiere pero intenta disimular para no tocar el tema, sabía que de ese día a un mes todo podía pasar y que tal vez Trowa moriría antes de eso, pero no quería pensar en su muerte, intentaba que todo transcurriera normalmente

Quatre. Será algo sencillo... ¿y sabes? Será en Santa Fé

Solo de oír el nombre de su pueblo, Duo siente un fuerte escalofrío y se pone serio, Quatre lo nota y se acerca a su amigo a quien le sujeta una mano con las dos de él

Quatre. Esta bien... Traize no irá allá

Duo. Pero mis padres, me odiarán cuando sepan que dejé a Traize

Quatre. ¿Y no crees que lo tienen que saber?

Duo. Tienes razón

Quatre. Nosotros estaremos contigo

A Duo le vuelve la sonrisa aunque aún se sentía inseguro, no quería enfrentar a sus padres porque seguramente le pedirían que volviera al lado de su esposo a quien le tenían mucha confianza y cariño porque lo conocían desde que era un niño... después de dadas las noticias, Trowa y Quatre se visten apropiadamente para que los cuatro pudieran comer juntos. Después de la llamada de Duo para decirle que dormiría en casa de Heero, el rubio había llamado a Trowa para que fuera a su departamento, ya que no aguantaba las ganas de hacer el amor con él después de aquella hermosa propuesta... Los cuatro comen en un Restaurante cerca del departamento del rubio ya que nadie quería cocinar, después de eso Quatre tiene que irse a la escuela, de paso deja a Trowa en su casa mientras que Heero y Duo se quedan en el departamento del rubio, iban a ver películas mientras comían palomitas, el ojiazul no era alguien de muchas palabras y a Duo a veces se le acababan los temas de conversación...

Al llegar a su casa sube directamente a su habitación, su hermana que tenía la habitación al lado de la suya, lo oye llegar y se dirige a ella, la puerta estaba entreabierta y se asoma, su hermano estaba acostado en la cama mirando al techo, ella toca la madera un par de veces y antes de recibir respuesta entra a la habitación, Trowa voltea a verla y se sienta enseguida

Catherine. Hola hermano

Trowa. Hola

Enseguida Catherine se da cuenta que Trowa se ve un poco triste, se preocupa pensando que tal vez se sienta muy mal, por eso se acerca a él rápido

Catherine. ¿Qué tienes? Llamo a un Doctor?

Trowa. No es nada

Catherine. Pero si te ves cabizbajo

Trowa. ¿Recuerdas a Duo?

Catherine. Un poco

Trowa. Él y Heero son novios

Al oír la noticia la chica se sorprende abriendo ampliamente sus ojos, frunce el ceño con tristeza y mientras mira a su hermano, se sienta a un lado de él

Catherine. ¿Estas bien?

Trowa. Sí... Quatre es mi adoración... lo amo como jamás imagine que amaría a alguien, es solo que... sentí un poco de nostalgia, es todo... pero estoy muy feliz por Heero

Catherine. Me alegro, seguro que los cuatro serán muy felices

Trowa. Me gustaría creer realmente en ello

Deprimiéndose por lo de su enfermedad, se acuesta en la cama sobre unos de sus costados y se queda completamente quieto, después de unos momentos cierra sus ojos, Catherine se entristece por haber hecho que su hermano recordara que no iba a poder vivir lo suficiente para ver feliz a Heero y para amar a Quatre, pero esa era la realidad...

La película aún no terminaba, apenas estaba por la mitad, Duo estaba muy atento a ella pues era de acción, sin embargo Heero no estaba muy interesado, él prefería hacer otro tipo de actividades, pero a pesar de que él y Duo ya era novios oficiales, no encontraba la forma de invitarlo a alguna otra parte, además de que el trenzado se veía muy interesado, la persecución en automóvil de la escena lo tenía completamente atento...

Duo. No seas tonto, no entres a ese callejón... ¡te lo dije!

Refunfuñando como niño, Duo se cruza de brazos y voltea hacia Heero el cual estaba atrás de él, los dos estaban semiacostados en la cama, entonces el ojivioleta se da cuenta que su novio no estaba prestando atención

Duo. ¿Qué tienes?

Heero. ¿Eh?... nada

Duo. Si no te gusta la quito

Heero. No, déjala, esta bien

El trenzado se queda pensativo unos momentos y enseguida sin decir nada toma el control con su mano derecha y detiene la película, después apaga la televisión

Heero. Pero...

Duo. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Heero. Lo que quieras, ve tu película, te veías emocionado

Duo. La verdad no, estaba horrible

Heero. ¿Entonces?

Sonriendo tímidamente, Duo se sonroja y desvía su mirada dejando a su novio un poco confundido, pero el trenzado no dura mucho así y levanta su mirada observando a Heero, después se voltea y se acerca dándole un beso en los labios, después se aparta un poco

Duo. Es que... si no haría eso

Heero. ¿Besarme?

Duo. Sí, si no hacemos algo me dan ganas de llenarte de besos

Heero. ¿Y eso es malo?

Duo. Malo no... es solo que... temo no contenerme

Ahora el avergonzado era Heero, él creía que solo era de él no poderse contener, pero al parecer a Duo le sucedía igual, tal vez entre ambos la rigidez sexual era muy fuerte, pero el trenzado no estaba seguro, no porque físicamente no deseara al ojiazul, sino porque él mismo se apartaba de sus deseos, porque mentalmente no estaba preparado para entregar su cuerpo a Heero, aunque lo amara, el ojiazul lo entendía muy bien y por su parte hacía un gran esfuerzo por no mostrarse demasiado interesado en el sexo, después de todo, ser correspondido por Duo lo hacía muy feliz y por el momento eso le bastaba para sentirse dichoso... pese a su naturaleza, Heero le sonríe a Duo y lo mira a los ojos fijamente

Heero. No hay porque apresurarse ¿cierto? Duo, sucederá cuando tenga que suceder, aunque por el momento... ambos lo deseemos

Completamente apenado, Duo se sonroja y asiente con la cabeza, Heero coloca una mano sobre su cabeza y revuelve un poco los cabellos, después lo sujeta del hombro y lo atrae hacia él dándole un afectuoso abrazo

Duo. Tienes razón

Heero. ¿Vamos afuera?

Duo. Sí

Recobrando la alegría que lo caracterizaba, Duo se separa de Heero y se pone de pie, estira su mano hacia su novio quien la agarra y también se levanta de la cama... al salir del departamento caminan por la cuadra, mientras lo hacían Duo contaba algunas historias de cuando él y Quatre eran niños y vivían en Santa Fe, Heero lo escuchaba atento pero no hacía comentario alguno, solo observaba a su amado. Al pasar por una tienda de helados, Heero compra a Duo un cono sabor chocolate y el se compra uno de limón, se sientan en una banca de un parque cercano y ahí el trenzado continúa con sus historias, cuando no tiene otra que contar se queda callado unos momentos y termina su helado, Heero lo había terminado antes y ambos estaban acompañándose en silencio. Poco después Duo se acuerda que tiene que contarle algo a Heero

Duo. ¿Sabes? Ya tengo trabajo

Heero. ¿En serio? De qué?

Duo. Voy a ser asistente

Por un pequeño momento Heero frunce el ceño con desconfianza pues le parecía raro que de buenas a primeras Duo tuviera un trabajo de asistente, pero después recuerda que él y Quatre le habían pedido de favor a Relena que hablara con su padre, entonces Heero se tranquiliza un poco

Heero. ¿Del señor Darlian?

Duo. No, él me dijo que sería el asistente de su Socio

Enseguida Heero sabe de quien habla Duo y no le parece para nada conveniente por lo que se molesta mucho

Heero. ¿Con Noventa?

Duo. Sí

Heero. Olvídalo

Duo. ¿Qué dices?

Heero. No trabajarás para él

Duo. Pero...

Heero. Ya lo dije... ni hablar

El ojiazul se queda callado y se cruza de brazos dejando de mirar a Duo, pero el en cambio estaba confundido, sabía que Noventa no era de fiar y daba la razón a Heero para desconfiar, pero aún así el ojiazul no tenía ningún derecho de decirle que hacer y que no, además de que el necesitaba el trabajo y debido a su inexperiencia le resultaba muy difícil conseguir en otras partes

Duo. Lo haré

Heero. ¿Qué dices?

Duo. Necesito el trabajo

Heero. Ese tipo te mira suciamente

Duo. Lo siento, pero acepté

Heero. Haz lo que quieras

Completamente molesto se pone de pie y se marcha dejando a Duo solo sentado en la banca del parque, el trenzado se siente triste por la reacción de Heero y por abandonarlo, enseguida sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y se agacha apoyando la frente sobre sus rodillas; el ojiazul caminaba a prisa sin mirar atrás, pero al haber avanzado un par de metros se gira hacia atrás y ve al trenzado llorando, deja de caminar y lo mira desde ese punto por un par de segundos, sintiéndose mal decide mejor regresar, al llegar se pose frente a él

Heero. Duo...

Al oír su nombre el trenzado levanta la cabeza y se pone rápido de pie abrazando a Heero fuertemente sin dejar de llorar

Duo. No te enojes por favor

El ojiazul lo mira con tristeza y colocándole las manos en los hombros lo aleja un poco de él, le limpia las lágrimas del ojo izquierdo y después le coloca ambas manos en las mejillas, Duo lo mira a los ojos

Heero. Entiende que me preocupo, ese hombre no es de fiar

Duo. Lo sé

Creyendo que ha entendido, Heero se acerca y besa a Duo en la comisura de sus labios sin soltar sus mejillas, después vuelve a mirarlo a los ojos

Heero. Mañana buscaremos otro trabajo

Duo. Pero yo prometí que...

Poniéndose serio, el ojiazul suelta ambas mejillas de Duo lentamente y se aparta un poco

Duo. Es que...

Heero. Vámonos

Dándole la espalda fríamente comienza a caminar, Duo siente un nudo en la garganta pero no iba a llorar, Heero estaba en lo correcto al enojarse y preocuparse así, pero no quería fallarle al padre de Relena quien se había portado muy bien con él. En silencio regresan al departamento de Quatre

Heero. Bien, me voy

Duo. ¿Tan temprano?

Heero. Tengo tarea

Igual de serio y sin despedirse, Heero le da la espalda a Duo y camina nuevamente hacia la puerta la cual abre, pero antes de que salga el trenzado se acerca y lo abraza con fuerza de la cintura

Duo. No te vayas enojado

Heero. Debo irme, es en serio

El ojiazul agarra ambas manos de Duo que se cerraban en su cintura y las aparta, sin decir más y sin voltear atrás se marcha sin cerrar la puerta, Duo sale del departamento y lo ve partir poniéndose muy triste, pero entra a la casa y cierra la puerta, esperaba más apoyo por parte de su novio...

Como lo había estado haciendo en muchas ocasiones, Quatre ayuda a Trant con sus materias, después de eso tiene una clase y al salir de ésta encuentra a su nuevo amigo sentado en el pasto cerca de la cafetería, como lo ve solo se acerca con una sonrisa

Quatre. Hola otra vez

Trant. Hola, siéntate

Quatre. No, ya no tengo clase y quedé de verme con Trowa

Trant. Ah

Decepcionado vuelve a leer el libro que traía en manos, Quatre nota la hostilidad y se molesta un poco cruzándose de brazos

Quatre. Trowa es mi novio y lo amo

Trant. ¿Y?

Quatre. Es normal que nos veamos ¿no crees?

Trant. Si

Ignorando al rubio continúa leyendo su libro, Quatre se fastidia por ello y separando sus brazos comienza a caminar para alejarse, se había molestado, Trant en cambio se queda unos momentos leyendo hasta que reacciona y arrepintiéndose de su comportamiento, cierra su libro y guarda todas sus cosas en la mochila, se pone de pie y sigue a Quatre que caminaba a prisa

Trant. Oye, espera

Quatre. Déjame en paz

Trant. Quatre.. escucha

Quatre. No me interesa... adiós

El rubio camina con más rapidez pero Trant logra alcanzarlo y le pone una mano sobre el hombro derecho, Quatre voltea molesto

Quatre. Ya, déjame

Trant. Perdón por mi actitud... es que... no me hagas caso, por favor

Quatre. Tal vez no es buena idea que seamos amigos

Trant. ¿Pero por qué?

Quatre. Porque te gusto, y yo amo a alguien más... tu no lo aceptas

Se encoge de hombros y arquea sus cejas dándole después la espalda pero antes de caminar Trant le coloca otra vez una mano sobre el hombro y lo hace voltear

Trant. Eso no es cierto, si lo acepto

Quatre borra su gesto de enojo y sonríe a su amigo, intenta decirle algo pero en ese momento del lado contrario llegaban Erick y Ralph, el rubio los ve de lejos y borra su sonrisa mirándolos fijamente, Trant se da cuenta y mira hacia atrás encontrándose con la desagradable vista, ambos sujetos sonreían y se acercan

Erick. Mira a los nuevos amantes ¿no te dan asco?

Ralph. Si, bastante

Trant. Dejen de molestar

Erick. Uy, que pronto "cambiaste de bando"

Ralph. Seguro que Quatre se encargo de ello ¿verdad niñito?

Quatre. Váyanse al diablo

Con gesto de fastidio, Quatre se voltea y comienza a caminar, estaba enfadado de sus estúpidos compañeros, además aún no se le olvidaba lo que le habían hecho semanas atrás, lo recordaba y le daban ganas de vomitar. Trant se queda ahí, retándolos con la mirada, diciéndoles que si se metían de nuevo con Quatre les iba a ir mal, ni siquiera hacían falta las palabras, después se da media vuelta y se marcha, Erick tenía gesto de enojo total, Ralph se extraña de eso, nunca lo había visto tan enojado

Ralph. ¿Qué pasa?

Erick. Los odio, de verdad los odio... malditos maricones, todos me dan asco

Ralph. ¿Por qué tanto odio?

Erick. ¿Eres uno de ellos?

Ralph. Que asco, claro que no

Erick. Fue su culpa... de ese sujeto

Ralph. ¿Quién?

Erick. Mi padre

Más extrañado que antes, Ralph mira a su amigo detenidamente, él empuñaba con fuerza ambas manos, se veía realmente muy enojado

Erick. Dejó a mi madre, nos abandonó y se fue con otro maricón... jamás lo perdonaré... por eso todos me dan asco, son unos cerdos

Sin ganas de decir más se aleja de prisa y furioso mientras que Ralph estaba muy sorprendido, Erick no hablaba casi nunca de su vida e ignoraba que esa historia hubiera sucedido, entonces piensa que la homofobia de su amigo es comprensible, la suya en cambio no tenía una razón específica de ser, le daban asco dos hombres juntos y ya...

Después de aquel suceso en la escuela, Quatre se despide de Trant y vuelve al departamento, al entrar encuentra a Duo acostado en el sillón, al principio cree que está dormido pero cuando se acerca el trenzado abre sus ojos, los cuales estaban un poco rojos, el rubio se preocupa y se sienta a un lado de sus piernas, estira su mano y aparta unos cabellos de la frente de su amigo

Quatre. ¿Qué tienes?

Duo. Nos peleamos

Quatre. ¿Heero y tú? Por qué?

El trenzado se talla los ojos y después se sienta mientras mira a su amigo

Duo. Porque seré el asistente de Marshall

Al oír ese nombre el rubio también se sorprende de que el trenzado vaya a trabajar para él, sobre todo después de las miraditas que el sujeto le había echado al ojivioleta en la fiesta

Quatre. ¿Trabajarás para ese tipejo? Duo perdóname pero Heero tiene razón en enojarse

Duo. Lo sé pero necesito el trabajo

Quatre. Por eso no te preocupes, buscaremos en otro lugar

Duo. ¡No Quatre! No quiero ser siempre el niñito a quien tengan que cuidar, además el señor Darlian fue muy bueno en darme una oportunidad, no quiero defraudarlo

Quatre. Duo...

Duo. Confía en mí, puedo hacerlo

Quatre. Mmmh... esta bien

Con esfuerzo el rubio le sonríe a su amigo, realmente valoraba la valentía con que Duo se estaba comportando aunque también le preocupaba que aquel sujeto fuera a dañar a su amigo, aún así el trenzado tenía razón, no podía pasarse la vida esperando ser la damisela rescatada del peligro

Duo. Gracias amigo

Sonriendo sinceramente, el trenzado abraza a su amigo, estaba contento de recibir el apoyo de alguien...

Minutos más tarde de haber llegado a su departamento después de haberle mentido a Duo sobre la tarea, Heero toma el teléfono y llama a su amigo, Trowa se encontraba despierto y responde enseguida ya que el teléfono era su celular

Trowa. Hola Heero

Heero. ¿Cómo estas?

Trowa. Bien

Heero. Perdón por no haberte contado antes

Trowa. No te preocupes... ¿pasa algo?

Heero. Tuvimos nuestra primer pelea

Trowa. ¿Qué sucedió?

Totalmente confundido se levanta de la cama y avanza hacia la ventana, quedándose ahí mientras Heero le contaba sobre la pelea que había tenido con su ahora novio, al ojiverde también le sorprende que Duo vaya a trabajar para Noventa aún cuando se había dado cuenta que ese hombre lo observaba insanamente...

Trowa. Entonces aún así acepto

Heero. Si... me siento mal por tratarlo fríamente, pero me molestó mucho

Trowa. Heero, él solo quiere tu apoyo ¿crees que no es conciente de que se arriesga?

Heero. Pero...

Trowa. Es bueno que te preocupe, pero tampoco seas tan aprensivo con él

Heero. ¿Lo crees?

Trowa. Sí

Aún indeciso, Heero se queda callado unos momentos, pero pronto procesa mejor lo que su amigo acaba de decirle y se tranquiliza un poco

Heero. Es cierto... me disculparé

Trowa. Bien

Heero. ¿Por qué siempre sabes que decir? Me das envidia

El comentario sarcástico de Heero hace sonreír a Trowa

Trowa. Solo digo lo que pienso

Heero. Pero siempre es preciso

Trowa. Creo que me extrañarás ¿verdad?

Heero. No digas esas cosas

Trowa. Pero es cierto ¿no? Porque moriré y ya nadie...

Heero. ¡Cállate!

El ojiverde se sorprende por la orden de Heero, nunca antes el ojiazul le había hablado de esa forma, enseguida se crea un aire de tensión entre los dos donde ambos se quedan callados, Heero reacciona y se disculpa

Heero. Se que quieres tomártelo a broma... pero no es gracioso... es cruel

Trowa. Perdón

Heero. No... esta bien, perdóname tu... mejor, cuéntame eso de que vas a casarte

Rompiéndose por completo la tensión que se había creado entre los dos, Trowa le platica a Heero como es que se le ocurrió proponerle matrimonio a Quatre y todo lo que había hablado con el rubio al respecto...

Esa misma noche Heero llama por teléfono a Duo para pedirle perdón por su actitud y enseguida se contentan, Duo estaba feliz porque ahora no solo tenía el apoyo de Quatre sino también el de Heero, por eso ahora más que nunca iba a poner empeño en su trabajo...

Días después, llega el día en que el trenzado tiene que presentarse en la empresa de la cual Darlian era socio, gracias a las facilidades de la Preparatoria abierta, Duo podía estudiar y trabajar sin sentirse presionado. La secretaria de Darlian hace esperar al trenzado ya que su jefe se encontraba en una junta importante con los accionistas, de los cuales él y Marshall eran los mayoritarios; después de algunos minutos la junta termina y comienzan a salir de la sala de juntas todos los presentes, al último salen el señor Darlian y Noventa, el padre de Relena ve a Duo de lejos y después de decirle algo a su nuevo socio, ambos se acercan a donde está el trenzado que enseguida se pone de pie frente a ellos

Duo. Hola, buenos días

Amablemente estira su mano para saludar a ambos hombres, sintiendo en Noventa un apretón extraño que lo hace sentir incómodo

Darlian. Acompáñanos

Dispuesto, Duo se pone de pie y sigue a los hombres que se dirigían a la oficina de Marshall, afuera de ésta habían dos escritorios, uno grande y uno pequeño, Noventa señala el pequeño mientras sonríe

Darlian. Éste será tu lugar de trabajo

Duo. Órale, está lindo

La expresión hace reír al señor Darlian pues se notaba que Duo era un chico alegre y eso le daba gusto, en cambio Marshall lo recorría de pies a cabeza sonriendo de forma sucia

Duo. ¿Y éste de quien es?

Marshall. De Wufei Chang, empleado mío

La sangre del trenzado se hiela al oír aquel nombre, si verlo en la fiesta había resultado traumatizante, saber que trabajaría con él resultaba aterrador, sin duda Traize estaba mucho más cerca de lo que imaginaba, eso lo pone completamente tenso, Darlian se da cuenta que se ha puesto pálido y se preocupa

Darlian. ¿Estas bien?

Duo. Sí... solo, no es nada

Darlian. Bueno... ¿Sabes? Ese muchacho es novio de mi hija

Al padre de Relena le había agradado Wufei como yerno, por eso estaba contento, se veía que era buen muchacho para su hija, en cambio al oír aquella noticia, Duo se confunde por completo pues hasta donde sabía, el pelinegro estaba perdidamente enamorado de Traize, o al menos eso había notado el día de la fiesta cuando había descubierto la infidelidad de su esposo

Duo. Ya... ya veo

El trenzado hace un esfuerzo por sonreír un poco pero realmente estaba muy desconcertado

Darlian. Ve a piso uno a la oficina de Recursos Humanos para que te den tu contrato y te expliquen lo de tu sueldo y días de trabajo, cualquier cosa de papelería que necesites la encuentras en piso tres ¿de acuerdo?

Duo. Si señor

Darlian. Bienvenido al equipo

Duo. Gracias

Marshall. Sí, bienvenido

Con su mirada de viejo libidinoso, Marshall recorre nuevamente el cuerpo de Duo haciéndolo sentir por completo incómodo, pero no se quería dejar intimidar, por eso mantiene su sonrisa amable

Duo. Gracias señor

Darlian. Nos retiramos

Duo. Ah, si

Marshall. Regreso en dos horas, toma mis llamadas, en el cajón primero hay una agenda

Duo. Si señor

El trenzado avanza hacia su escritorio y abre el cajón indicado, saca la agenda y la coloca a un lado del teléfono, ambos hombres se marchan mientras conversan, Duo suspira leve y después se marcha a piso uno para firmar su contrato, mientras se dirigía ahí piensa nervioso a que hora se topara con Wufei, en su mente se ideaba una y mil formas de cómo actuar, seguramente se sentiría bastante incómodo teniéndolo tan cerca, pero debía hacerlo, si quería trabajar en ese lugar, quisiera o no tenía que ver a Wufei...

Continuará...

Espero les haya gustado, no tengo mucho que decir al respecto, se aceptan cualquier tipo de sugerencia o comentario, gracias por todos sus reviews, espero seguir contando con ellos y con el apoyo de su lectura, Gracias.


	15. El dolor que no se olvida

**Lo que el viento se llevó**

By Arashi Sorata

_Advertencia: Ésta historia tiene contenido NC-17 y un poco de violencia, así como lenguaje que puede resultar ofensivo para algunas personas_

Capítulo 14. El dolor que no se olvida

Conforme los minutos pasaban, la tensión crecía, estaba ansioso y asustado, no tardaría en estar frente a Wufei, en cualquier momento podía llegar y verlo, seguramente le diría a Traize y entonces la magia terminaría, su esposo lo llevaría de nuevo con él, Heero iba a formar parte de un futuro inexistente... ¿pero en qué estaba pensando? No tenía porque imaginarse algo así, porque debía de confiar en Heero y en sus amigos, ellos jamás iban a dejar que Traize se saliera con la suya, aunque el miedo a volver a verlo no era tan fácil de desaparecer, por eso lo mejor era hablar sinceramente con Wufei y pedirle que no dijera de su paradero. Había encontrado la felicidad y no quería perderla, el pelinegro debía de entenderlo... Ya había firmado su contrato, llevaba casi una hora sentado en su puesto, los teléfonos estaban muy tranquilos y no tenía nada que hacer, a su lado había una computadora pero no sabía usarla, prácticamente estaba bostezando, pero para su fortuna (o infortunio) el teléfono suena por quinta vez en una hora, Duo se pone derecho y descuelga el aparato

Duo. Oficina de Marshall Noventa ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

Wufei. Vaya, hasta con secretario... Oh si, perdón ¿me comunica con el señor Marshall?

Duo. No está

Wufei. ¿Te dejo un recado?

Duo. Sí

Wufei. Dile que hoy no podré asistir, tengo otro compromiso

Sacando la libreta de apuntes, Duo anota el mensaje

Duo. ¿De parte de quien?

Wufei. Chang Wufei

El cuerpo de Duo se paraliza al oír aquel nombre, estaba hablando con el pelinegro por teléfono, se sentía impactado y había perdido el habla unos momentos

Wufei. Te lo encargo

Duo. Sí... sí

Nervioso cuelga enseguida el teléfono, Wufei siente el corte muy rebuscado y mira el aparato celular en su mano unos momentos, no le toma mucha importancia y lo deja sobre el mueble junto a la cama

Relena. ¿Solucionado?

Wufei. Sí

Sonriendo a la chica a su lado, se acerca para darle un beso en los labios, y con el brazo que rodeaba sus hombros, la atrae hacia él en un cariñoso abrazo, ella estaba muy sonriente, acariciándole el pecho con la yema de sus dedos y bajo las sábanas ambos cierran sus ojos, últimamente se veían con más frecuencia, y poco a poco el pelinegro disfrutaba cada vez más de su compañía...

Visiblemente nervioso, Duo jugaba entre sus dedos una lapicera, estaba preocupado, solo de oír la voz del chico, toda su piel se había enchinado

Duo. Debo ser fuerte, esto no me debe afectar

Cerrando sus ojos se convence firmemente de ello, tal vez así lograría vencer el miedo, pero además, tenía un arma aún más poderosa, pues aunque sonara bobo y cursi, el amor que sentía por Heero le iba a ayudar a seguir adelante y superar todos sus miedos. Solo de acordarse del ojiazul, sonríe tiernamente, llevándose una mano al pecho, en esos momentos su mayor fuerza era él...

Al saber que ese era el primer día de trabajo de Duo, el ojiazul no podía dejar de sentirse intranquilo, y no porque en sí fuera el primer día de trabajo de su trenzado, sino porque éste era al lado de Marshall Noventa, un tipo nefasto que lo miraba lujuriosamente, sentía asco solo de recordarlo, y también mucho coraje, lo que menos deseaba era que Duo viviera nuevamente los desagradables momentos que había pasado en su primer trabajo, solo de acordarse se le revolvía el estómago... se revolvía entre las sábanas de su cama, ese día ni siquiera había querido asistir a la escuela, esperaba impaciente a que dieran las 5 de la tarde e ir por Duo a la empresa del señor Darlian

Heero. Aún falta

Miraba su reloj, viendo con fastidio que apenas eran las 10 y media de la mañana, su novio entraba a trabajar a las 9, él mismo lo había llevado hasta la puerta y él mismo se encargaría de recogerlo, no sabía como iba hacer los días venideros, pues tenía que asistir a sus clases e ir y llevar a Duo consumía parte de su tiempo escolar, pero es que quería asegurarse personalmente que el trenzado llegara y saliera con bien de su trabajo, no le tenía ni un gramo de confianza al señor Marshall, sabía que no era de fiar, unos ojos como los de él no eran de alguien bueno. Tampoco podía depender de Quatre, ya que él trabajaba y estudiaba, le era imposible llevar y recoger a su amigo, y de Trowa tampoco, desafortunadamente su amigo ya no podía conducir y prácticamente no lo dejaban salir solo

Heero. Que difícil

Por más vueltas que le daba no encontraba una solución razonable, ya que la única alternativa que quedaba era que Duo hiciera todo eso solo, comenzar a manejarse sin compañía por la ciudad, pero es que temía tanto por su seguridad, porque el ojivioleta era muy noble y confiado, fácilmente alguien lo podía engañar, pero aunque no quisiera, esa era la única solución si quería seguir asistiendo a la escuela... enojado se sienta rápido en la cama, odiaba admitirlo, pero debía dejar que Duo comenzara a independizarse, no podía depender toda su vida de él y sus amigos

Heero. Maldita sea

Rara vez dejaba que el coraje se apoderaba de él, odiaba dejarse llevar por cualquier tipo de pasión, siempre había moderado sus emociones, pero ahora no podía dejar de sentirse molesto e impaciente, si tan solo Duo no fuera tan testarudo no estaría pasando por aquello, porque se había cansado de decirle que no trabajara cerca del señor Noventa, pero el trenzado había decidido no hacerle caso, solo esperaba, rogaba porque no fuera a querer pasarse con su novio, porque si lo hacía, no le importaba convertirse en un homicida...

Ya era casi la hora de comer y Duo no tenía noticias de su jefe, seguro que había salido junto a Darlian en un asunto de negocios y no habían vuelto, eso lo hacía sentirse un poco aliviado, al igual que Heero, desconfiaba de Marshall, pero no había podido rechazar la oferta de trabajo, el padre de Relena había sido muy bueno en darle una oportunidad... un poco más tarde, una de las secretarias de ese piso, pasa frente al escritorio y al ver al trenzado se detiene, nunca había visto a ese chico tan lindo trabajando ahí, seguro que era nuevo y no perdería la oportunidad, sonriendo se acerca a él en gesto coqueto, parándose frente al escritorio, Duo voltea y se sonroja ante la mirada intensa e insistente de la chica

Maya. Hola lindo ¿eres nuevo?

Duo. Este... sí, lo soy

Maya. Veo que serás el secretario del señor Noventa

Duo. Asistente

Maya. Ya veo

Inclinando su cabeza hacia la derecha, la chica se quita un poco de cabello del lado izquierdo, cerrándole un ojo al trenzado, era una chica bastante guapa y también muy atrevida, el ojivioleta sonríe nervioso y se sonroja aún más, nunca antes una chica le había coqueteado de esa forma, debía admitir que se sentía bonito, pero también bochornoso, además él no estaba interesado, él tenía a Heero

Maya. Falta poco para la hora de la comida, te veo en el comedor

Duo. Sí, allá nos vemos

Maya. Esta en planta baja, no te me vayas a perder

Mordiéndose el labio inferior ligeramente, acaricia con su dedo índice la mejilla de Duo, él instintivamente se hace un poco hacia atrás, volviendo a sonreír con farsa, ella suelta una risita tonta ante la reacción y se aleja del escritorio, mandándole un beso al trenzado con la mano y marchándose después, Duo deja de sonreír y suspira levemente

Duo. Que chica tan extraña

Golpeándose un poco las mejillas, Duo intenta espabilarse y fija su mirada después en el teléfono ¿podría usarlo para llamar a Heero? No, seguramente lo regañarían si lo usara para asuntos personales, así que se resigna enseguida, volviendo después a aburrirse. Poco después, para su desgracia, su jefe vuelve, ésta vez solo, y sonreía ampliamente

Marshall. ¿Algo importante?

Rápidamente y con movimiento torpe, Duo agarra la libreta donde tenía sus anotaciones

Duo. Llamó Lara Minster, que la comida de mañana se cancela, y Wufei, que hoy no vendrá porque tiene asuntos que atender, las demás llamadas eran para hablar directo con usted, no dejaron recado

Marshall. Perfecto...

El trenzado estaba nervioso porque no sabía como pasar recados y quería hacerlo lo mejor posible, pero su jefe no había notado nada de ello, él parecía entretenido viendo las facciones del hermoso rostro de Duo, el trenzado lo nota y se pone más nervioso

Duo. ¿Algo más?

Marshall. Nada, vas bien... si quieres adelanta tu hora de comida

Duo. Sí

Enseguida y rápidamente, Duo acomoda un par de cosas y se marcha a planta baja, Marshall lo mira marcharse sonriendo complacido, realmente no necesitaba de tener dos asistentes, con Wufei le bastaba, pero había querido tener ahí al trenzado, simplemente le alegraba la vista sobremanera, y quien sabe, tal vez su plan de comprarlo con lujos estaría más cerca de lo que tenía planeado... Cuando es realmente la hora de comer, demás trabajadores de la empresa, comienzan a llegar a los comedores, la chica de antes entre ellos, iba acompañada de otras dos chicas, que también se veían igual de coquetas que ella. La chica enseguida que ve a Duo sentado solo casi en un rincón, lo señala a sus amigas y ellas lo miran con interés, soltando ambas unas risas tontas, el trenzado alcanza a oírlas y voltea, sorprendiéndose de ver a la chica atrevida nuevamente, ahora acompañada, enseguida vuelve a sonrojarse, y se incomoda cuando ve que las tres se acercan a él

Maya. Hola lindo

Duo. Hola... de nuevo

Maya. Ya ni me presenté, soy Maya, y ellas son Rina y Lana

Lana. Hola

Rina. Mucho gusto

Duo. Hola

El trenzado se mostraba amable, pero no quería a esas mujeres cerca de él, las tres tenían miradas muy profundas y libidinosas, parecía que se lo querían comer

Maya. Vamos por comida, nos vamos a sentar contigo ¿eh?

Duo. Este... Sí

Las tres chicas se marchan moviendo las caderas con pomposidad, y nuevamente el suspira cansado, no podía ser grosero con las chicas, o más bien no quería ser grosero, no estaba en su naturaleza, además tenía la mala experiencia con su compañera Hilde, no le gustaba ser rechazado y seguro que cuando esas tres quisieran saber más de él, si se daban cuenta que salía con un hombre lo iban a despreciar...

Sintiendo cansado el brazo, Wufei logra con esfuerzo sacarlo de abajo del cuerpo de Relena sin despertarla, suavemente se levanta de la cama y colocándose la ropa interior se acerca a la ventana de aquel cuarto de Motel, mirando el paisaje tranquilo de esa parte de la ciudad, podía ver su reflejo en el cristal, tenía una mirada muy triste

Wufei. Traize, pronto vendrás, y no es por mí... vienes por él

Apretando con fuerza sus labios intenta no llorar, pasarse la vida llorando por alguien que nunca lo había amado no era algo que debiera hacer, mal o bien, ahora estaba con Relena, tal vez por los motivos equivocados, pero cada vez se convencía que estar con ella sería buen medio para olvidar a Traize ¿y por qué no? Llegar a ser feliz

Wufei. Espero que pueda hacerlo... ya no te quiero amar

Colocando su mano sobre el cristal, cierra su puño al mismo tiempo que los ojos, comenzando a sollozar, Relena había despertado segundos atrás y abriendo sus ojos mira hacia la puerta de la habitación, oía los sollozos de su novio y también había oído sus últimas palabras, ella también se sentía ofuscada, ya no quería amar a Heero, pero por más intentos por querer lograrlo, fallaba una y otra vez, pues en el mismo plano de ideas que Wufei, ella se quería olvidar de Heero, así como él de Traize "Un clavo saca a otro clavo" ¿cruel? Demasiado ¿injusto? También, pero era la única forma y ambos lo sabían, aunque jamás lo dirían uno al otro...

Durante la comida, las tres chicas coquetas no habían parado de hablar, Duo solo las había oído sin mostrar interés, a veces hasta se perdía en la plática, y francamente no le interesaba saber de que conversaban... después de aquella molesta hora en los comedores, los empleados regresan a sus puestos, las chicas habían llevado a Duo hasta su lugar de trabajo y se habían despedido igual de coquetas. Después de eso, Marshall ya no había salido de su oficina ni había dejado otro pendiente a Duo, así que hasta la hora de su salida, el trenzado no había hecho más que bostezar. Cuando deja todo acomodado, se comunica con su jefe a través de la línea telefónica y sale aprisa de las instalaciones, Heero le había dicho que iría por él y estaba ansioso por verlo, llega a la salida casi corriendo pero lamentablemente Heero no estaba ahí, suspirando resignado, se queda cerca de la puerta a esperarlo, el guardia se acerca a él

Guardia. ¿Esperando joven?

Duo. Sí

Guardia. ¿A su novia?

Duo. No, yo... a un amigo

Guardia. Ya veo, ojalá no espere mucho

Duo. Sí, gracias

El encargado de la puerta se retira y vuelve a su puesto, acostumbraba a preguntar si alguien se quedaba afuera, a Duo le había parecido muy extraño verlo, pero no desconfía de él... no mucho después, un taxi que se detiene a la entrada de la empresa llama la atención del trenzado, y como bien suponía, Heero baja de él, el trenzado sonríe contento y camina hacia él simultáneamente con los pasos de su novio, hasta que quedan frente a frente, Heero estaba muy contento de verlo pero se veía muy normal

Duo. Hola

Heero. Hola

Sin importarle que estaban en vía pública y frente al guardia, Heero sujeta la barbilla de Duo y le da un beso en los labios, haciéndolo sonrojar, cuando se separan el trenzado intenta decir algo, pero nuevamente Heero lo besa, acariciando después la mejilla

Heero. ¿Cómo te fue?

Duo. Bien, todo tranquilo, poco trabajo, pero bien

Sonríe apenado, en cambio Heero lo mira serio, no quería mostrarse tan frío frente a él pero aún seguía molesto porque Duo había aceptado aquel trabajo. Soltando su mejilla lo toma de la mano y caminan marchándose de ahí, ninguno había notado que las tres chicas coquetas habían mirado la escena, las bocas les llegaban casi hasta el suelo

Maya. Los más lindos siempre son Gays

La voz derrotada de la chica hace suspirar a las otras dos, las cuales estaban de acuerdo en lo que había dicho su compañera

Lana. Aunque... se ven lindos juntos

Rina. El otro es muy apuesto

Ahora las tres suspiran resignadas, ahora debían buscar otros hombres, porque esos dos que se acababan de marchar, estaban descartados... Llevaban tomados de la mano por varias cuadras, y Duo no dejaba de platicar a su novio sobre aquel día, contando también lo de las chicas coquetas, historia que al ojiazul no le había agradado para nada, pero confiaba en su novio plenamente y sabía que nunca les haría caso, por eso no se preocupaba

Duo. ¿A dónde vamos?

Heero. A beber algo

Duo. Oh, esta bien

A pesar de que le daba vergüenza, se agarra del brazo de Heero y recarga su cabeza en el hombro de su novio, a Heero le agrada la acción y sonríe levemente, ya extrañaba la cercanía del cuerpo del trenzado, su sola presencia se había convertido en una necesidad, le asustaban sus sentimientos, eran tan fuertes que provocaban terror, debía de admitirlo...

Preocupado porque su novio lo había dejado plantado, Quatre se escapa de su última clase para visitar al ojiverde en su casa, habían quedado de verse para comer y Trowa jamás había llegado, tal vez le había pasado algo y eso lo tenía angustiado... cuando el rubio llega a la casa, su cuñada le abre la puerta y se sorprende de verlo con un gesto de preocupación, y él, olvidando toda educación entra a la casa

Quatre. ¿Qué le pasó?

Catherine. ¿A quién?

Quatre. ¡A Trowa!

Catherine. Nada, está en su cuarto

Suspirando aliviado, el rubio se lleva una mano al corazón y sonríe, Catherine le ofrece que pase a su habitación, y él sin tener que oírlo dos veces hace caso, subiendo deprisa, sin tocar la puerta entra y Trowa se sorprende de verlo ahí, también le parece extraño, Quatre sonríe contento y enseguida se avienta a los brazos de su novio que estaba sentado en la cama

Trowa. ¿Qué sucede amor?

Quatre. Estaba muy preocupado ¿por qué no fuiste?

Trowa. ¿A dónde?

El rubio suelta a Trowa y se aleja un poco de él, mirándolo fijamente, el ojiverde estaba muy confundido, también le miraba a los ojos

Quatre. Nos quedamos de ver para comer

Trowa. ¿Hoy?

Quatre. Sí, hoy

Los ojos desorbitados de Trowa hacen entender a Quatre que algo no está bien, haciéndolo sentir un fuerte golpe en el pecho, pero armándose de valor le sonríe, acariciándole los cabellos después

Quatre. No te preocupes

Trowa. Yo... lo olvidé, completamente

Quatre. No importa

Trowa. ¿Por qué?

Enojado cierra los ojos y se aprieta los laterales de su cabeza con ambas manos, se veía muy desesperado, Quatre se siente fatal al verlo así y lo abraza, logrando no llorar, no debía llorar, aunque sabía que aquel era signo de que la enfermedad progresaba

Quatre. Todo está bien

Trowa. Sí, estará bien

Haciéndose el optimista también intenta sonreír, pero el esfuerzo era muy grande, se sentía fuertemente impotente, Quatre deja de abrazarlo y le sonríe ampliamente, volviendo a acariciarle algunos cabellos, después le besa la frente

Quatre. Ahora vuelvo

Trowa. Sí

Pareciendo normal hasta que sale de la habitación, sin borrar un solo segundo su sonrisa, y Trowa se sentía tranquilo, pero en cuanto el rubio está fuera, se tapa la boca con una mano haciendo mucha presión, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho, y antes de soltar el llanto en pleno pasillo, corre al baño y se encierra, comenzando a llorar, pero haciendo esfuerzo por no hacerlo en mayor volumen, sus lágrimas caían gruesas y con fuerza cierra los ojos

Quatre. Tranquilízate, nadie debe verte llorar... fuerza, por favor dame fuerza

Incapaz de hablar, miles de ideas cruzaban por su mente, no era ningún secreto la pronta muerte de su novio, tampoco que los efectos de la enfermedad serían dolorosos, pero aún así el dolor no se reducía, y él cada día se sentía más derrotado...

Habían pedido bebidas ligeras y bebían poco a poco, Duo no dejaba de hablar, platicándole a Heero historias de cuando vivía en Santa Fe, y como siempre, el ojiazul lo escuchaba paciente, atento y muy interesado, aunque él no tenía mucho que decir. Poro después llega el momento que al trenzado se le acaba la conversación y entre ambos no se escuchaba más que el sonido de los hielos cuando levantaban su vaso, de pronto el ojivioleta se veía perdido en algún pensamiento que lo aturdía, pero no quería decirlo, Heero se da cuenta que algo le pasa y lo mira fijamente

Heero. ¿Estas bien?

Duo. ¿Eh?... sí

Sonriendo intranquilo, desvía su mirada y bebe después, pero a su novio no le convencía aquella mala actuación, así que tomándole la mano por encima de la mesa, lo mira preocupado directamente a los ojos, sin hacerse necesario que diga algo, Duo entiende con ese gesto que el ojiazul quería que le contara todo, entonces no lo puede evitar y se muestra angustiado

Duo. Trabajaré al lado de Wufei

No estaba de más que a Heero aquello no le gustara, porque era obvio que representaba un peligro para su querido Duo, por eso no tarda en mostrarse más que sorprendido, estaba muy molesto, por eso aprieta la mano de su novio contra la suya

Heero. No regresarás a ese lugar

Duo. Pero...

Heero. ¡Sin excusas!

No le gustaba mostrarse duro, pero no sabía que demonios necesitaba Duo para convencerse de que no debía trabajar en ese lugar, y la verdad a él le preocupaba mucho que lo estuviera haciendo. En cambio Duo se siente dolido por aquella actitud y retira su mano de la de Heero, haciendo que el ojiazul cambie su expresión de enojo por una de asombro, el ojivioleta no le miraba a los ojos

Duo. Tu no me apoyas

Heero. Es que...

Duo. Quería más apoyo de tu parte

Los ojos de Duo estaban cristalinos, ahora le volvía a mirar, se veía dolido, y Heero no entendía que demonios pensaba el trenzado, él solamente quería protegerlo, pero Duo buscaba la forma de ponerse en peligro el solo, eso lo molestaba

Heero. ¿Y que hago yo?

Duo. Dejar de pensar que algo me va a suceder, y apoyarme en mis decisiones

Heero. ¿Aunque sean equivocadas?

La pregunta de Heero hace molestar a Duo, no importa que tan listo fuera Heero, no tenía derecho a cuestionar sus decisiones, ahora estaba decepcionado, así que lo mira con tal sentimiento

Duo. No soy ningún tonto

Heero. Yo...

Duo. ¿Por qué no me comprendes?

Heero. Es que...

Antes de poder decir algo, Duo se pone de pie y rápido sale del lugar, dejando a Heero confundido, no podía entender al trenzado, parecía como si él fuera el malvado, el que no quería entender, pero no se trataba de él, era Duo quien no entendía su posición ante la situación... después de haber pagado las bebidas, sale rápido del lugar, Duo se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de él, se dirigía a la avenida grande, seguramente para tomar un taxi al departamento de Quatre, pero antes de que llegue, Heero le da alcance, sujetándole el brazo, Duo voltea

Duo. Me voy solo

Heero. Escúchame

Duo. ¿Para qué? Para oírte decir que tomo decisiones equivocadas?

Heero. No

Duo. ¿Entonces Heero? Por qué no me apoyas? Por qué te pones en mi contra? Yo necesito que tú...

Sin dejarlo terminar, Heero se acerca y lo abraza con fuerza de la cintura, apoyando su barbilla sobre el hombro del chico y cerrando sus ojos

Heero. Nunca más... quiero verte llorar

Duo. Heero...

Rodando un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas, Duo cierra los ojos y levanta sus brazos para corresponderle a su novio, apretando con fuerza su espalda, el ojiazul estaba muy preocupado, pero a diferencia del trenzado no lloraba. Las personas que pasaban por ahí les miraban curiosas, y ellos simplemente estaban abrazados, ninguno había dicho nada más, poco después se separan y Heero limpia un par de lágrimas de los ojos de Duo

Heero. Entiéndeme, no quiero verte sufrir otra vez

Duo. Pero es que necesito trabajar y...

Heero. ¿Sigues con eso? Hay más trabajos

Duo. Yo le dije al señor Darlian que aceptaba, no le puedo quedar mal

Heero. Es inútil

Enojado suelta completamente a Duo y pasa de él, dirigiéndose hacia la avenida a la que Duo tenía pensado ir desde el inicio, el trenzado se gira y mira su espalda alejarse, de nuevo sus lágrimas comienzan a rodar, quedándose ahí de pie sin intenciones de seguirlo. Conforme Heero caminaba iba enfriando sus ideas hasta que se detiene completamente, se gira hacia atrás y mira la indefensa figura del trenzado, lloraba y se tallaba los ojos como un niño, no puede evitar enternecerse con aquella visión, entonces aprieta con fuerza sus manos y se regresa, cuando está a su lado Duo lo siente y voltea a verlo, limpiándose las lágrimas enseguida, Heero levanta su mano y sujeta la de Duo, bajando ambas y jalando levemente al trenzado mientras comienza a caminar

Heero. Vámonos

Sabiendo que la conversación jamás llegaría a ningún lado, decide mejor dejarla en paz, porque estaba seguro que algún día, el propio Duo se iba a dar cuenta solo que él tenía razón en enojarse y preocuparse. El ojivioleta sonríe levemente y sigue a Heero, limpiándose las lágrimas con la mano libre... En todo el camino no habían vuelto a charlar, de ningún tema, cuando llegan al departamento del rubio se dan cuenta que no ha llegado aún, así que Heero decide quedarse hasta que Quatre llegue, sentándose en la sala mientras Duo entra a la cocina

Duo. ¿Quieres café?

Heero. No

Duo. ¿Agua?

Heero. No

Duo. ¿Entonces que quieres? Te preparo algo

Heero. Nada

Las respuestas cortantes de Heero le dan a entender que aún estaba muy molesto, eso lo pone triste, y agacha su mirada unos momentos, pero entonces decide no deprimirse, así que toma un poco de agua y después se sienta a un lado del ojiazul, mirando esa faz de molestia y que no le quitaba lo atractivo

Duo. ¿No me vas hablar?

Heero. No tengo ganas

Duo. Perdóname Heero, sé que estoy siendo obstinado pero entiéndeme, no quiero estar toda mi vida teniendo miedo, ni lamentarme del pasado, yo quiero mi futuro a tu lado, y si tengo que pasar por cosas que me hagan daño entonces lo haré, si te tengo a mi lado sé que podré salir adelante... así tenga que encarar a Traize, aún cuando siento mucho miedo, solo así creceré

Nunca desde que Duo le había contado lo de su nuevo trabajo había visto ese lado del asunto, de hecho era la primera vez que su novio le explicaba los verdaderos motivos, y que además eran más comprensibles que solo decir que no podía faltar a su compromiso con el padre de Relena, o decir que necesitaba del trabajo, ahora Heero lo mira a los ojos y le sonríe, subiendo su mano hasta acariciarle la mejilla

Heero. Te entiendo

Duo. ¿De verdad?

Heero. Sí, aunque aún sigo creyendo que dejar de trabajar ahí es lo mejor, pero si ya tomaste tu decisión, entonces te apoyaré

Duo. Heero...

Heero. Pero si el tal Marshall te hace algo, no me importará motivo alguno, te sales de ahí ¿de acuerdo?

Duo. De acuerdo

Más contento no podía estar por el momento, y sonriendo ampliamente abraza con fuerza a su novio, el cual enseguida le corresponde el abrazo

Duo. Te amo tanto ¿sabes? Eres muy bueno, creo que si estas a mi lado valdrá la pena todo lo malo que pueda pasarme, porque la recompensa es muy enorme en comparación al daño que pueda recibir

Sorprendido por aquella declaración, separa a Duo de su cuerpo y lo mira a los ojos, apoderándose de sus labios enseguida, jamás alguien lo había hecho sentir tan especial. Al principio Duo se había sorprendido por la repentina acción, pero cerrando sus ojos le correspondía aquel cálido beso, cuando se separan el ojivioleta sonríe

Duo. Me gustan tus besos

Riendo tontamente y haciendo sonrojar a Heero. De nuevo se quedan en silencio, uno al lado del otro en el sillón, Duo se sentía muy tranquilo y cómodo, en cambio Heero se sentía nervioso, estaba tan cerca de Duo que no le era ajeno el calor de su cuerpo, además estaban solos en el departamento, se sonrojaba solo de pensar en lo que pudieran estar haciendo, pero el trenzado no estaba pensando en nada así, por lo que inocentemente recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Heero y coloca su mano sobre el pecho de su novio, bajándola después a la cintura, abrazándose de él

Duo. Que rico hueles... quédate a dormir

Heero. Pero...

Duo. La otra vez que dormí junto a ti soñé bonito, y me gusta que me abraces

Levantando un poco su cabeza del hombro, le da un beso en la mejilla, sonriéndole después, y Heero solo lo miraba, se corresponden las miradas

Duo. Ándale ¿si?

Heero. No puedo

Duo. Si puedes

Sonriéndole tiernamente, suelta la cintura de Heero y se acerca de nuevo para besar sus labios, sonríe y nuevamente lo besa, ésta vez el ojiazul le corresponde, acariciándose las lenguas en un beso profundo, por instinto Duo se sujeta de la pierna de Heero para apoyarse, haciendo que él se sonroje por completo, había sentido cosquillas hasta su entrepierna, pero a pesar de ello no se separa de él, se gira levemente hacia el trenzado y le coloca una mano sobre el rostro, besándose hasta que les falta el aliento

Duo. Hazme tuyo

Heero. ¿Eh?

Completamente rojo lo mira confundido fijamente a los ojos, no podía creer que el trenzado le estuviera diciendo eso ¿qué debía hacer?

Duo. Que haré el desayuno

Heero. ¿Desayuno?

Duo. Sí, si te quedas a dormir

El trenzado le sonreía ampliamente, mirándolo con ilusión de que le contestara que sí, pero Heero que había entendido mal en un principio estaba sin palabras, completamente avergonzado, deseaba hacer suyo a Duo y aquella idea lo estaba volviendo loco, pero él realmente amaba al trenzado y quería esperar por él, aún así tuviera que esperar años por aquel glorioso acto

Heero. Esta bien

Duo. ¡Qué emoción!

Contento porque le había contestado que sí, Duo lo abraza con fuerza, poniéndose unos instantes de pie para poder subirse a sus piernas, quedando frente a frente y volviendo a besarse después. En ese momento entra Quatre al departamento y lo primero que ve es aquella escena, sonrojándose enseguida, no encuentra que hacer y nervioso intenta cerrar la puerta e irse para dejarlos solos, pero hace ruido haciendo que ambos se separen y volteen hacia él, Heero se sonroja completamente, y Duo sonríe nervioso, sonrojándose solo un poco

Quatre. Yo... este... continúen, yo... me voy

Duo. Hola Quatre, tu pásate

Quatre. Bueno, con permiso, y, disculpen

El rubio entra y cierra la puerta, dirigiéndose enseguida a su habitación para no seguir haciendo mal tercio, pero antes de llegar hasta ella Duo lo detiene

Duo. Heero se va a quedar a dormir ¿esta bien?

Quatre. Claro... si quieren yo me voy, o...

Duo. No seas tonto, no vamos hacer el amor

Solo el trenzado hablaba con normalidad, tanto Quatre como Heero estaban avergonzados, sobre todo el ojiazul, que ni siquiera miraba al rubio como lo hacía Duo

Heero. Mejor no me quedo

Duo. Pero Heero...

Heero. Mañana te vas conmigo ¿sí?

Duo. Esta bien

Sin gustarle del todo que Heero se haya arrepentido, Duo baja la mirada tristemente y después se baja de las piernas de Heero, el ojiazul se pone de pie al igual que su novio y se agarran de las manos

Quatre. ¿Ya te vas?

Heero. Sí

Quatre. Que te vaya bien

Heero. Gracias

El rubio entra a su habitación dejando solos a ambos muchachos

Heero. Lo siento

Duo. No te disculpes, te da pena con Quatre, lo sé

Heero. ¿Seguro?

Duo. Claro que sí

Sonriéndole al ojiazul, lo besa en la mejilla y después caminan hacia la puerta donde se sueltan de las manos y se besan en la boca, después el trenzado abre la puerta

Heero. Adiós

Duo. Te vas con cuidado ¡y sueñas bonito!

Heero. Sí

Sonriéndole a su novio, Duo agita su mano en despedida y cuando Heero se ha marchado un par de pasos entonces cierra la puerta, suspirando contento, enseguida corre a la habitación de Quatre y entra

Duo. Estoy enamorado, muy enamorado

Quatre. Se nota

Aunque el rubio no se sentía de ánimos, le sonríe a su amigo, y Duo no nota los ojos tristes del rubio porque solo estaba pensando en Heero, por eso se sienta en la cama junto a su amigo

Duo. ¿Te confieso algo?

Quatre. Claro

Duo. Tengo muchas ganas de hacer el amor con Heero

Quatre. ¿No lo han hecho?

Duo. No, es que... no me siento listo, y no porque no lo ame, es que... recuerdo lo que me hacían aquellos hombres, y como Traize me... ya sabes

Quatre. Duo...

Dejando de sonreír, Quatre se acerca a Duo y le coloca una mano en la cabeza, jalándolo levemente hacia abajo, hasta que la cabeza del trenzado se apoye en su regazo, entonces él cierra los ojos y siente la mano del rubio acariciarle los cabellos

Duo. ¿Cómo olvidar que tocaban mi cuerpo? Me siento sucio, a veces creo que Heero necesita de alguien que esté limpio

Quatre. No digas eso, si Heero está contigo es porque te acepta completamente, sabes que el conoce tu pasado, él sabe lo que te hicieron, pero no le importa, porque te ama ¿de acuerdo? Así que no pienses tonterías

Duo. Tienes razón

Quatre. Estoy seguro que hacer el amor será para ambos muy hermoso, porque cuando dos personas se aman, aunque pasen por un sufrimiento grande, entonces...

Cuando escucha la voz de Quatre quebrarse y un par de gotas sobre su rostro, Duo abre los ojos enseguida y mira al rubio, estaba llorando y era obvio que no por lo que conversaban, simplemente había recordado lo sucedido aquella tarde con Trowa, las palabras que decía a Duo eran pensando en su situación, porque realmente creía que si él y el ojiverde se amaban y pasaban al mismo tiempo por un sufrimiento grande, aún así el acto de hacer el amor no perdía su hermosura... preocupado el trenzado se levanta del regazo de su amigo y le acaricia la mejilla

Duo. ¿Qué tienes?

Quatre. Esta empezando Duo

Duo. ¿Qué cosa?

Quatre. La enfermedad de Trowa está comenzando a avanzar... no quiero que siga ¿por qué no se detiene?... ¿Por qué se tiene que morir él? No quiero... no quiero que se muera

A diferencia de su problema, para éste no había palabras que decir, porque nada que dijera alejaría el dolor ni evitaría que sucediera lo que todos temían, Duo lo sabía, por eso simplemente abraza a su amigo con fuerza, dejando que llore hasta desahogarse, no tenía ni la más mínima idea del sufrimiento que atravesaba Quatre, lo único que podía hacer, era prestar su hombro para las amargas lágrimas de su amigo...

Cuando Heero llega a su departamento, se dirige directamente a su habitación, tirándose en la cama sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos, miraba el techo perdidamente, como si no pensara en nada, hasta que recuerda la penosa escena en el departamento de Quatre, lo que había entendido mal y los besos que se había dado con el trenzado, se sonroja al acordarse, Duo era su primera relación formal, no sabía que pasos dar, lo único que sabía era lo mucho que amaba y deseaba, aunque él también tenía sus propios temores

Heero. Cierto

Aunque no fuera gran amante de las conversaciones, sabía que con Trowa podía hablar de lo que fuera, por eso decide llamarlo, aún era temprano y seguro que se encontraba despierto.. su suposición es acertada y habiéndole contestado Catherine, enseguida le pasa con su hermano, a Trowa no le sorprende la llamada y la toma gustoso desde su habitación, donde estaba sentado en la cama

Heero. Hola ¿cómo estas?

Trowa. Bien, tranquilo ¿y tú?

Heero. Duo trabajará junto a Wufei

Trowa. ¿De verdad? Eso no es bueno

Heero. Lo sé, pero no lo convencí

Trowa. Bueno, supongo que él tiene su propia forma de ver las cosas

Heero. Sí

Si bien Trowa no conocía bien a Duo, se notaba que era de aquellas personas que siempre veían las cosas de un modo muy particular, él y Heero tenían casi el mismo tipo de ideas, así que seguramente él tampoco entendería su postura

Trowa. ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

Heero. Nada, ya decidió

Trowa. Mnh, supongo, espero que todo esté bien

Se quedan en silencio unos momentos, el ojiverde estaba dispuesto a escuchar al ojiazul, porque no tenía deseos de contarle lo sucedido aquella tarde, por eso espera a que Heero reanude su conversación, después de todo siempre pasaba así

Trowa. ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

Incluso con su mejor amigo, había cosas que Heero se avergonzaba de contar, por eso se queda callado unos momentos, enrollando con dos dedos el cordón del teléfono

Trowa. Es sobre Duo ¿verdad?

Heero. Nosotros.. no lo hemos hecho

Su forma de decirlo hace sonreír un poco a Trowa, hasta parecía que a Heero decir eso le costaba un esfuerzo sobrehumano

Trowa. Y tu lo deseas ¿verdad? Es natural, él te gusto casi desde el inicio, lo pintaste desnudo, y siempre sentiste tensión sexual ¿no? Ahora que son novios lo más normal es que te impacientes, pero a la vez sabes que no es fácil para él por lo que sucedió ¿me equivoco?

Heero. Maldición Trowa ¿eres brujo?

Lejos de estar enojado, a Heero le parecía un gran halago que Trowa lo conociera tan bien, parecía como si leyera su mente

Trowa. ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?

Heero. Hay otra cosa

Trowa. Cuéntame, no lo sé todo

Heero. Es que...

Como si se hubiera arrepentido, Heero se queda completamente callado, jugando aún sus dedos en el cordón del teléfono, al principio el ojiverde se queda perplejo sin poder descifrar lo que su amigo quería decirle, hasta que siente que ha entendido y vuelve a sonreír levemente, a pesar de la dureza y la frialdad, Heero seguía siendo un niño

Trowa. ¿Es porque eres virgen?

Heero. Sí

Sonrojado hasta las orejas, deja de enrollar el cordón

Trowa. ¿Y porque él tiene mucha experiencia?

Heero. Sí

Trowa. Ya veo

Por respeto no reía, aunque tampoco es que le pareciera que Heero era muy tonto o que la situación fuera graciosa o patética, simplemente le parecía curioso que el ojiazul se preocupara de esas cosas

Trowa. Lo amas ¿cierto?

Heero. Sí

Trowa Y el te ama, supongo

Heero. Sí

Trowa. Entonces no te detengas en pequeñeces, a él no le va a importar si tienes experiencia o no ¿verdad?

Heero. Y si... ¿no le gusta?

Trowa. ¿Desde cuando importa eso? Te preocupa que piense que eres malo en la cama?

Para Heero era muy difícil tratar esos temas, pero parecía que a su amigo le iba bien manejándolos, él simplemente se quedaba casi mudo, no sabía que responder

Heero. Sí, algo así

Trowa. No seas vanidoso

Heero. Para ti es fácil... tu y Quatre...

Trowa. Hemos estado juntos muchas veces, pero la primera vez ninguno tenía experiencia, y hasta estas fechas jamás me ha dicho si soy bueno, esas cosas no importan ¿y qué si eres malo? Mientras se amen, no importará ¿de acuerdo?

Heero. Sí... gracias

Para Heero siempre era un gran alivio charlar con Trowa, por alguna extraña razón siempre sabía que decir, lograba hacerlo sentir bien y escuchar lo que quería y necesitaba, no podía ni imaginar que haría sin él. Para el ojiverde era difícil exponer su opinión, sabía que solo con Heero podía hacerlo, porque su amigo era aún más serio que él, además le gustaba mucho serle útil, lástima que el tiempo que les quedaba juntos cada vez era menor...

Los papeles se habían invertido y ahora Duo acariciaba los cabellos de Quatre que estaba acostado en la cama con la cabeza sobre su almohada, el trenzado apoyado sobre su codo se inclinaba hacia él, llevaban varios minutos callados y el rubio había dejado de llorar, pero aún tenía los ojos rojos, y miraba al vacío

Duo. ¿Te sientes mejor?

Quatre. Sí, gracias

Duo. Perdóname amigo, no sé que decirte

Quatre. No hay palabras Duo, pero agradezco tu compañía, si no hubieras aparecido de nuevo en mi vida, no sé que haría

Duo. Quatre...

Quatre. No quiero ni pensarlo, pero tal vez suceda que se olvide de todo

Duo. ¿Trowa?

Quatre. Sí... y no quiero que se olvide de mí

Como bien había dicho el rubio, no existían las palabras que se pudieran decir, porque nada de lo que dijera disminuiría el dolor, o detendría lo inevitable, lo único que podía hacer era estar ahí, y nada más... poco después Quatre se queda dormido, casi en brazos de Duo, que no podía dejar de pensar en el terrible futuro que le esperaba a su amigo con Trowa, y solo de pensar que eso le pudiera suceder a él y Heero, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Temprano al día siguiente, Traize recibe una llamada de su jefe, el esposo de Duo acababa de salir de bañarse cuando el aparato había sonado, y después de colgar la llamada había aventado el teléfono muy molesto, Marshall le había asignado tareas para los siguientes días, y eso implicaba un obstáculo para su viaje en pro de reencontrarse con su estúpido esposo, pero además también retrasaba su encuentro con Wufei, porque le urgía verlo, no soportaba la idea de que estuviera siendo de alguien más que no fuera él, sobre todo por tratarse de una mujer, que seguramente era una asquerosa zorra. Pero cuando al fin pudiera estar en la misma ciudad que Duo y Wufei, buscaría la forma en que todo volviera a ser como antes, porque no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ninguno, ni a su esposo, ni a su amante...

Al igual que el día anterior, Heero había llevado a Duo a la empresa donde trabajaba, pero a diferencia del día anterior, ésta vez no iba a poder pasar por él cuando saliera porque no tenía planeado faltar a clases otro día... ya eran las 9 de la mañana y ni su jefe ni Wufei habían llegado, no le gustaba estar sin trabajo, pero agradecía no tener la presencia del pelinegro frente a él. La chica del día anterior pasa por su escritorio cuando han pasado 15 minutos después de la hora de entrada, y al verlo tan aburrido se acerca a él, igual de coqueta que el día anterior, Duo la ve acercarse y pasa saliva, resignándose a otra sesión de coqueteo

Maya. Hola lindo

Duo. Hola, Maya ¿verdad?

Maya. Sí, te acordaste

Duo. Este... sí

Maya. Oye, ayer te vimos

Duo. ¿Eh? Dónde?

Maya. Al salir de aquí

El rostro entero de Duo se tiñe de rojo, eso quería decir que lo habían visto con Heero y se sentía muy apenado, no creía que tan pronto se iban a enterar, ahora debía prepararse al rechazo, aunque ya debería estarse acostumbrando

Duo. Sí, es mi novio

Anticipándose a la obvia pregunta, el trenzado contesta agachando su mirada, Maya abre los ojos ampliamente y subiéndose al escritorio, sujeta al ojivioleta de los hombros, mirándolo a la cara, enseguida él voltea a verla, no entendiendo el porque de esa extraña reacción

Maya. ¿Y lo dices con ese pesar? Sí tu novio está buenísimo, dilo con orgullo

Duo. ¿Eh?

Casi boquiabierto, Duo no podía creer aquella reacción, esperaba rechazo por parte de la chica, pero parecía que hasta disfrutaba de que él y Heero fueran pareja, nuevamente se sonroja por ello. Poco después y antes que Maya se baje del escritorio, sus amigas llegan a donde están y también se acercan enseguida al trenzado

Lana. Duo, tienes un novio muy apuesto

Rina. Esta que se derrite de lo bueno

Las reacciones de esas mujeres eran muy extrañas, y él no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones, no sabía que decir, estaba completamente callado, y ellas hablaban entre sí con grandes sonrisas, el trenzado solo las miraba

Marshall. ¡A trabajar!

Al oír la voz del señor Noventa, las chicas guardan silencio y voltean hacia él, que se veía muy molesto por la situación, y ellas se veían asustadas, pero más asustado estaba Duo, pues cuando las chicas se mueven se da cuenta que su jefe no iba solo, Wufei estaba a su lado y al verlo a él como asistente, se veía con cara de asombro, sus miradas estaban cruelmente cruzadas, estaban frente a frente y no podían decir algo, era una situación bastante incómoda, enseguida las tres chicas se marchan, sin darse tiempo de despedirse del trenzado. Enojado Marshall se acomoda el saco y se acerca a Duo sonriéndole ampliamente

Marshall. Hola Duo

Duo. Hola jefe

Marshall. Mira, te presento a Wufei

Tanto el pelinegro como el trenzado se muestran bastante incómodos, incapaces de siquiera volver a verse, Noventa siente la hostilidad y los mira desconfiado, Wufei se da cuenta y antes de que pudiera decir algo, se acerca al escritorio y estira su mano hacia el ojivioleta, mirándolo fijamente, Duo no tiene más remedio que tomar su mano

Wufei. Mucho gusto

Duo. Igualmente

Al soltarse las manos, nuevamente desvían las miradas, Marshall mira al pelinegro

Marshall. Quiero que le enseñes a Duo a usar la computadora ¿de acuerdo?

Wufei. Sí

Marshall. Y ven a la oficina, quiero contarte algo de Traize, hoy le llamé

Wufei. Sí

Sonriéndole nuevamente a su empleado, Marshall entra a la oficina acompañado de Wufei, mientras que Duo se había quedado anonadado en su escritorio, tanto Marshall como Wufei tenían contacto con su esposo, ahora se sentía más nervioso, a pesar de que estaba decidido a enfrentar la situación como llegase

Duo. Heero ¿qué debo hacer? Tu me lo advertiste pero... debo seguir ¿no es así?

Preocupado y sin una visión clara de lo que debía hacer, sube sus brazos al escritorio y esconde su rostro entre ellos, debía pensar bien en que hacer, no podía vivir con miedo toda su vida, pero tampoco debía ponerse en alto riesgo... pasada media hora, la puerta de la oficina de Marshall se abre nuevamente, saliendo ambos hombres

Marshall. Voy a salir, toma mis llamadas

Duo. Sí señor

Marshall. Puedes llamarme Marshall ¿de acuerdo?

Duo. Esto... sí

Marshall. Bueno, te encargo mucho, hasta luego

Duo. Que le vaya bien

Wufei. Adiós señor Noventa

Marshall. Adiós, y te encargo a Duo, enséñale bien

Wufei. Sí

El socio del padre de Relena se marcha campantemente, dejando solos a ambos empleados, en un momento completamente incómodo, ninguno sabía que decir, aunque había mil y una cosas de las cuales hablar

Wufei. Yo...

Duo. Este...

Al mismo tiempo que comienzan a hablar guardan silencio al escuchar al otro, volviendo a aparecer un momento incómodo entre los dos, ambos desviaban sus miradas y se veían nerviosos, pero tarde o temprano tenían que hablar, y es Wufei quien se anima a romper el hielo

Wufei. Tenemos que hablar

Duo. Lo sé

Wufei. No quiero parecer hipócrita pero... ¿cómo estas?

Duo. Bien, comencé de nuevo

Wufei. Ya veo... tal vez no me creas, pero, me alegro

Mirándolo con escepticismo y fastidio, Duo sonríe sarcásticamente y vuelve a desviar su mirada, mirando cualquier punto muerto

Duo. Es verdad, no te creo

El pelinegro no pretendía ser amigo de Duo, mucho menos ser el amante compasivo que sabe lo que se siente ser el esposo engañado, solamente quería hacerle saber a Duo que nunca había tenido la intención de lastimarlo, por eso la respuesta del trenzado lo había hecho sentir mal, pero comprendía que Duo no podía tratarlo de otra forma, después de todo, tanto él como Traize le habían visto la cara

Wufei. Él me lo contó, me dijo lo que te hacía

Los ojos del trenzado se abren más por la sorpresa y con el rostro sonrojado voltea hacia su antiguo rival, Wufei estaba muy apenado también y se mostraba triste, pero el trenzado lejos de estar triste se veía molesto

Duo. ¿Qué quieres? Hacerte el bueno conmigo? Te acostabas con mi esposo! No quieras ahora venir a decirme idioteces, aunque te lo haya contado, tu no sabes nada, yo viví un infierno a su lado, seguro que a ti nunca te tocó

Ante el coraje de Duo, el pelinegro se queda completamente sin palabras ¿qué podía decir? El ojivioleta tenía todo el derecho de decirle eso y más

Duo. No quiero hablar eso aquí

Wufei. Si quieres... saliendo vamos a mi departamento

Duo. ¿Estas loco? Vamos al mío si quieres, no confío en ti

Wufei. No te culpo, pero no te conviene que sepa donde vives

Duo. ¿Qué? No entiendo

Wufei. Si lo sé es probable que se lo diga a Traize, y una parte de mí no quiere

Sin entender del todo su postura, Duo enarca una ceja ¿qué trataba de decir Wufei con una parte de él? Seguro que estaba loco

Duo. Esta bien, vamos a tu departamento, pero quiero la dirección, se la diré a mi amigo por teléfono, si no aparezco me buscarán

El pelinegro se sorprende tanto de las palabras, como de la mirada de Duo, no veía en él gran rastro del chico que había conocido en la fiesta del trabajo de Traize, seguía siendo el mismo trenzado, pero había algo que lo hacía ver más maduro

Wufei. De acuerdo

Dejando morir el tema, los dos se quedan callados, poco después como si se tratara de simples compañeros de trabajo, Wufei comienza a enseñarle a Duo a usar la computadora, obviamente no podía enseñarle todo el primer día pero sí lo más básico. Cuando se llega la hora del almuerzo, las tres chicas de antes llegan con Duo para llevárselo al comedor, ahora no coqueteaban con él, parecía como si quisieran ser sus amigas, el trenzado ya comenzaba a sentirse menos incómodo, y recordaba bien su antigua amistad con la esposa de Otto, compañero de trabajo de su esposo. A la hora de salida de la oficina, Duo acomoda las cosas de su escritorio y pide a Wufei la dirección del departamento que rentaba provisionalmente para dársela a Quatre, a quien llama a su teléfono celular, ya que seguramente se encontraría en la escuela, cuando el rubio recibe la llamada acababa de salir de la cafetería, iba junto a Trant y ambos tenían vasos de café en sus manos

Quatre. ¿Diga?

Duo. Hola amigo, soy Duo

Quatre. ¡Hola! Hablas del trabajo ¿verdad?

Duo. Sí, es que pasó algo

Quatre. ¿Qué cosa?

Duo. Necesito hablar con Wufei, voy a su departamento

Quatre. ¡No inventes! Crees que te voy a dejar?

Duo. Quatre...

Quatre. Estas mal de la cabeza Duo, no te vayas con ese sujeto, no es de fiar

Duo. Lo sé, pero debo hacerlo ¿tienes con que anotar? Te doy la dirección

Quatre. ¿No me harás caso?

Duo. Perdóname, y por favor no le digas a Heero, se lo diré después

Quatre. Ay Duo, ya nos veremos y te voy a regañar

Duo. Gracias por preocuparte, nos vemos

Enojado el rubio cuelga el teléfono, ante la mirada confusa y curiosa de Trant, pero estaba muy molesto como para darse cuenta... al colgar Duo el teléfono suspira sin ganas y se levanta de la silla del escritorio, viendo a Wufei

Duo. Vámonos

Wufei. Sí

A diferencia del otro día, salen por otra puerta para ir al estacionamiento, Marshall le había prestado al pelinegro uno de sus carros. Las tres amigas intentan pasar por Duo para que les presentara a su novio que seguramente le esperaba afuera, pero se sorprenden y decepcionan cuando no lo ven en su puesto... Al llegar al auto, Duo desconfía y duda unos segundos antes de subir, Wufei lo hace después y durante todo el camino no habían cruzado palabra alguna, cuando llegaran al departamento entonces hablarían de todo, ambos estaban nerviosos

Wufei. No te fijes en el desorden

Como si fueran a hablar de algún tema agradable, el pelinegro intenta por lo menos ser amigable con Duo, pero él estaba muy serio, no parecía él. Wufei le ofrece algo de beber pero él lo rechaza, lo que quería era ir al grano y no hacer muy larga y más incómoda la conversación. El trenzado se sienta en uno de los muebles de la pequeña sala y Wufei frente a él

Wufei. Quiero disculparme

Duo. ¿De qué?

Wufei. Por mencionarte que él me platicó de lo que te hacía, es obvio que jamás comprenderé tu dolor y sufrimiento, créeme, yo no sabía que te hacía esas cosas, hace poco me lo dijo y...

Duo. No trates de librarte, sus maltratos nada tienen que ver contigo ¿por qué te justificas?

Wufei. Lo siento... Duo, perdóname

Duo. ¿Qué te perdone? Por qué? Por qué te acuestas con Traize? Él no me importa, por mí cásense, hacen linda pareja

Wufei. No por eso

Duo. ¿Por qué?

Wufei. Porque yo no quería destruir su matrimonio, no quería enamorarme de alguien casado, pero sucedió y... me siento muy mal, yo... amo demasiado a Traize, y te envidiaba porque eras aquel con quien él dormía cada noche, y amanecía contigo

Duo. Pero...

Wufei. Aún ahora te envidio, porque a pesar de todo, él te sigue amando con locura, y a mí jamás me amará, aún cuando le supliqué que también me maltratara, que me violara, porque si eso lo hacía feliz ¡entonces yo quería hacerlo feliz!

Duo. Wufei...

Cuando el pelinegro comienza a llorar, Duo no puede evitar sentir lástima, por lo que veía, Wufei era solo una víctima más de su esposo, y él amor que el ojinegro le tenía a Traize era tan grande e incondicional que le resultaba imposible entenderlo

Duo. No te equivoques... no te odio por "destruir" nuestro matrimonio, al contrario, saber que se veían a escondidas es una de las cosas que me ayudó a abrir los ojos, debería de agradecerte

Wufei. ¿Qué dices?

Duo. Yo no amo a Traize, y él tampoco me ama... tal vez nunca, ninguno de los dos se enamoró de verdad

Wufei. No es verdad

Duo. Estas tan ciego que no ves la realidad, si de alguien se enamoró Traize fue de ti

Los ojos negros se muestran sorprendidos por esa declaración ¿pero cómo creerla? Cuando él mismo había visto la destrucción de Traize al ser abandonado por Duo

Wufei. Mentira

Duo. Aquel día de la fiesta, vi como te miraba, a mi nunca me miró así, ni siquiera el día de nuestra boda

Wufei. Pero él...

Duo. ¿Crees que maltratarme era amor? Y violarme? Traize no es ningún sádico ¿crees que lo disfrutaba? No Wufei, él simplemente no me amaba

Las palabras de Duo eran difíciles de digerir para Wufei, pero trataba de entenderlas, sin embargo no podía hacerlo, el trenzado en cambio se mostraba tranquilo, mucho más de lo que pensaba que estaría

Duo. Pero en fin, no me interesa si ustedes son felices, te lo dije, por mí cásense

Wufei. Él y yo estamos separados

Duo. ¿Separados?

Wufei. Estoy con la hija de Darlian, Relena y yo hemos estado saliendo

Duo. Algo oí de eso

Wufei. Duo, él te está buscando

Duo. ¿Qué dices?

Las manos de Duo comienzan a temblar levemente, mirando fijo al pelinegro

Wufei. Cuando te fuiste se portó frío conmigo, no comía, dormía muy poco, y no se cuidaba, te quería de regreso, se portaba como loco, porque no estabas con él, me hizo saber que no le importaba, porque solo te quería a ti, por eso...

Duo. ¿Y le creíste? Así es él, como un niño que trata de obtener todo a la fuerza, y se encapricha ¿crees que era porque me amaba? Solo no soportó que me rebelara y lo dejara, no seas tonto

Apretando con fuerza sus manos y labios, Wufei se traga por unos segundos la confesión que tenía que hacerle a Duo, pero entonces se decide después a hacerla

Wufei. Le dije que te había encontrado

Duo. ¿Qué?

Asustado Duo se levanta del sillón, mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados, no podía creer que el pelinegro hubiera hecho algo tan horrible, ahora estaba más inquieto e incómodo

Wufei. Fue nuestro pacto, yo le ayudaría a encontrarte

Duo. ¿Cómo te atreviste? Eres un descarado

Sintiéndose culpable, pero sin arrepentirse de haberlo hecho, Wufei también se pone de pie, mirando fijamente a su rival

Wufei. Lo hice por amor, no es personal ni contra ti, solo quiero verlo sonreír de nuevo

Duo. ¿Y cambio de qué? De mí? De mi felicidad? Yo encontré el amor por fin, Traize es parte de un pasado que no me interesa recordar

Wufei. Perdóname, en el fondo no quería, porque lo quiero a mi lado, pero eso no lo haría feliz, entiéndeme

Duo. No puedo, es infame, déjenme vivir en paz

Wufei. ¡Por favor!

Asombrado por la desesperación de Wufei, el trenzado lo mira sorprendido, el pelinegro lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, se veían desorbitados y brillosos, no tardaba en llorar

Wufei. Vuelve con él, te lo suplico

Duo. ¿Qué dices?

El trenzado no podía creer tan absurda petición, más aún cuando habían hablado que él ya tenía a alguien, Wufei era demasiado egoísta. Pero lo que más sorprende a Duo es cuando ve a Wufei acercarse a él, y al tenerlo frente a frente a escasos centímetros, el chino se hinca, mirándolo a los ojos

Wufei. Por favor... quiero verlo feliz, aunque me destroce, no me importa

Duo. Yo...

Wufei. Haré todo lo que me pidas, humillarme si quieres

El ojivioleta no lo podía creer, tenía frente a él a Wufei hincado, suplicándole que regresara con Traize, el pelinegro comenzaba a llorar y él estaba sin habla. Wufei se agacha más, pegando su frente al suelo y su llanto se intensifica

Wufei. ¡No me importa perderlo! Tan solo porque sea feliz soy capaz de renunciar a mi felicidad, por favor, te lo ruego... hazlo feliz

Aquellas dos últimas palabras el chino las había dicho con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, volteando a ver a Duo con ojos brillosos y perdidos, el trenzado siente lástima solo de verlo en el suelo suplicando, llorando y humillándose de rodillas, ahora veía que no era tan egoísta como pensaba, porque no le importaba ser desdichado con tal de ver feliz al ser amado, no sabía si sentir compasión o tristeza

Duo. Levántate... por más que me supliques no lo haré, lucha por él si quieres ser feliz, yo no puedo ni quiero estar a su lado, porque ya tengo a quien amar y no estoy dispuesto a perderlo. Ojalá pudieras encontrar a alguien que te amara como te mereces, porque con Traize nunca serás feliz, aunque él también te ame

Ya no había nada más que platicar, por eso el trenzado decide marcharse, pero cuando da apenas dos pasos, siente que la mano de Wufei se aferra a su pantalón, el trenzado voltea, viendo al pelinegro en el suelo, con la cabeza agachada

Wufei. Por favor

Duo. No lo haré

Wufei. Por favor

Duo. Te dije que no

Wufei. Por favor... por favor ¡por favor!

La voz trémula de Wufei hace sentir al trenzado con un nudo en la boca del estómago, el pelinegro parecía perdido, y agarraba con fuerza su pantalón, no sabía como deshacerse del agarre, por eso jala con fuerza su pierna, dejando que Wufei se golpee la cabeza en el suelo, pero sin quejarse del golpe, permanece en el suelo, con la mano estirada y el puño fuertemente apretado, susurraba Por favor repetidas veces, Duo entrecierra los ojos con tristeza al verlo por última vez antes de marcharse, por más lástima que sintiera, jamás renunciaría a Heero, mucho menos para volver con Traize...

Mientras iba camino al departamento de su amigo en taxi, Duo se limpiaba las lágrimas que caían lentas y silenciosas por sus mejillas, solo de acordarse de todo le causaba una gran tristeza, su vida al lado de Traize, los maltratos, las violaciones, su primer trabajo, y ahora el posible reencuentro con su esposo, se sentía muy angustiado, no sabía que hacer ni como actuar, le gustaba su vida como era ahora, al lado de Heero, Quatre y Trowa, solo de pensar que lo pudieran separar del ojiazul sentía una gran angustia, lo amaba y necesitaba como nunca.. Cuando el trenzado llega al departamento Quatre lo estaba esperando en la sala, y al verlo se pone rápidamente de pie, cuando Duo termina de cerrar la puerta su amigo llega hasta él dándole un entusiasta abrazo, separándose después y mirándolo preocupado

Quatre. ¿Estas bien?

Duo. Si

Quatre. Mira si eres necio, pudo haberte pasado algo

Duo. Todo está bien, no te preocupes

Quatre. ¿De qué hablaron?

Duo. Me pidió perdón, y quiere que vuelva con Traize, me lo suplico de rodillas

Incrédulo el rubio abre ampliamente sus ojos, no imaginaba que un amante podía ponerse en una postura tal, pero al menos Duo estaba bien y al fin y al cabo eso era lo más importante, por eso sonríe levemente

Quatre. ¿Qué le dijiste?

Duo. Le conté que había encontrado por fin el amor, y que no pienso volver con él

Quatre. Bien hecho

Duo. Bueno.. quisiera dormir ¿esta bien?

Quatre. Claro, buenas noches

Duo. Buenas noches

Sin tratar de parecer obvio en que ocultaba algo, Duo pasa de su amigo y entra a su habitación enseguida, había decidido no contarle al rubio que su esposo estaba buscándolo y que ya sabía que se encontraba en esa ciudad, porque si lo hacía seguramente Quatre le iba a prohibir salir de casa solo o adoptar otras medidas absurdas de seguridad, tampoco a Heero pensaba platicarle...

Durante la primera semana de trabajo del trenzado todo había salido bien, él y Wufei después de la conversación solo habían tenido un trato meramente laboral, y el trenzado había comenzado a entablar amistad con sus compañeras secretarias. En cuanto a su platica con el pelinegro, ya Heero estaba enterado y no le había gustado para nada, Duo se había llevado su buena dosis de inconformidad por parte de su novio, pero aquel tema no había sido motivo de otra discusión por parte de los dos, por lo pronto todo iba bien. Llegado el domingo, ambas parejas acuerdan ir a comer, Quatre que era el único con automóvil había pasado por su novio y por Heero, el rubio y Trowa estaban en la parte de adelante y Duo con Heero en la parte de atrás, agarrados de la mano, iban rumbo a un Restaurante de mariscos, Quatre y Duo conversaban y sus novios tan solo escuchaban la plática amenamente, ahora que los cuatro hacían pareja el ambiente había mejorado, se sentía pacífico... después de la abundante comida, se quedan unos momentos haciendo sobremesa, Duo y Quatre rememoraban cuando eran pequeños y se metían en problemas, Trowa y Heero reían de vez en cuando al oírlos

Duo. Así que cuando yo lo encontré, el pobre estaba todo lleno de lodo

Quatre. Y lo ataqué con bolas de fango, por dejarme tres horas esperando

Duo. Fue la primera vez que nos peleamos ¿verdad?

Quatre. Sí, nos dejamos de hablar un mes

Trowa. No los imagino

Quatre. Éramos adorables

Trowa. No lo dudo

Sonriendo contento, Quatre jala levemente de la camisa a su novio que estaba a su lado, y lo besa en los labios

Duo. Yo también puedo hacer eso ¿sabes?

El rubio se separa de Trowa y voltea al frente, viendo a su amigo también jalar de la camisa y darle un beso a su apenado novio que tenía el rostro rojo, Quatre ríe solo de ver la cara de desconcierto del ojiazul, mientras que el ojiverde desvía su mirada breves momentos, lamentaba no poder ver por mucho tiempo feliz a su amigo, después de tantos años de soledad, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera contento por Heero

Quatre. Lo vas a succionar

Duo. Es la idea

Solo Heero no se ríe por el comentario porque estaba altamente avergonzado, Duo también estaba sonrojado, pero reía como los otros dos. Cuando dejan de reír los cuatro se quedan callados unos momentos

Trowa. ¿Y cuando comienzas a trabajar Duo?

Asaltándole aquella duda, al ojiverde le parece normal preguntar, pero al ver la cara de desconcierto de los demás se cuestiona si ha preguntado algo indebido, su primera reacción es voltear hacia el rubio, Quatre en especial lo miraba con aflicción

Trowa. ¿Qué pasa?

Al no encontrar respuesta con Quatre voltea hacia Heero, que con mirada fría y ceño fruncido apretaba un puño sobre la mesa, incapaz de decir absolutamente nada, como último recurso voltea hacia Duo que se veía confuso, sin saber que responder ante la incómoda situación, y como el trenzado tampoco le responde se comienza a sentir impaciente, algo le ocultaban

Trowa. ¿Qué sucede? Hablen

Armándose de valor, Quatre mira hacia su novio y le sujeta una mano, Trowa voltea a verlo, el rubio le sonreía con gran ternura

Quatre. Hace una semana que Duo está trabajando para el padre de Relena

Como si le hubieran dicho una terrible noticia, Trowa se muestra confundido y con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, con su mano disponible, sube el codo a la mesa y agacha su cabeza sujetándose el cabello, el rubio siente como la mano que sostenía del ojiverde se aprieta con fuerza a la suya, la sensación que siente en su piel lo hace estremecer

Quatre. Esta bien, tranquilo

Trowa. ¡No, no está bien!

Soltándose del agarre de la mano de Quatre, se levanta de la silla y se marcha hacia los baños, Quatre se arma de aún más valor para no llorar y también se levanta para ir tras él, dejando a los otros dos sin decirles nada, Duo voltea hacia Heero, dándose cuenta por su mirada, que estaba enojado, entonces le sujeta la mano

Duo. Vamos afuera, a que tomes aire

Sin responder con palabras, Heero acepta y se levanta, saliendo primero del Restaurante, mientras que Duo va a la Caja y paga la cuenta, saliendo enseguida a donde esta Heero, el ojiazul se encontraba recargado en un árbol con la mirada agachada, el trenzado se acerca a él y lo abraza

Duo. Sabes que se expande ¿verdad? Tal vez se olvide de todo

Heero. Me siento un inútil

Duo. No esta en tus manos, lo sabes

Heero. Sí pero... no puedo aceptarlo, daría todo porque no muriera

Duo. ¿Todo?

Heero. Sí, renunciaría a todo

Sintiendo una fuerte punzada en el corazón, Duo abraza con más fuerza a Heero, sin decir una sola palabra, era obvio que ese Todo lo incluía a él, pero no era momento de sentir celos, era momento de apoyar a su novio, porque iba a perder una de las cosas más valiosas de su vida, su mejor amigo...

El rubio había llegado al baño de caballeros de ese Restaurante, Trowa no se veía pero intuía que estaba dentro de uno de los apartados, había esperado afuera de uno, recargado contra la puerta, porque sabía que su novio estaba dentro, esperaba paciente a que saliera

Quatre. Mi amor... sé que te desesperas pero...

Trowa. No digas nada

Quatre. Lo siento

Trowa. Quédate ahí... aquí, necesito sentir que estas cerca... pero...

Sin ánimos de decirle que no quería que lo viera llorar, el ojiverde guarda silencio y los dos se hacen compañía sin hablar, Trowa derramaba algunas lágrimas, sin hacer ruido, Quatre se mostraba ido

Quatre. Estoy aquí...

Por más de veinte minutos permanecen así, sin hablar pero acompañándose, quienes entraban al baño miraban curioso al rubio. Trowa se decide salir, Quatre lo mira y le sonríe, pero él estaba serio

Trowa. Tal vez comience a olvidar, pero por favor, nunca olvides cuanto te amo, aunque yo quizás si lo olvide

Aunque hace su mayor esfuerzo, el labio inferior de Quatre comienza a temblar y enseguida suelta el llanto, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos, el ojiverde se acerca y lo abraza con fuerza, aferrándose con firmeza a su espalda

Trowa. Prométemelo... porque será mi memoria la que falle, pero mis sentimientos nunca morirán, mi cuerpo lo hará... mi amor por ti no

Quatre. Te lo prometo mi amor... vivirás en mí, siempre

Sabía que la crueldad de Trowa lo destruía, pero él tampoco quería que el sentimiento del ojiverde desapareciera con su muerte, por eso también era cruel consigo mismo, aunque se hundiera en el baúl sin fondo del dolor, pero él tampoco quería dejarlo ir, y tal vez eso era algo que tarde o temprano lo iba a pagar muy caro...

De regreso, los cuatro estaban completamente callados, ahora Heero conducía con Duo a su lado y los otros dos en la parte de atrás, Quatre con la cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio y las manos de ambos entrelazadas sobre la pierna de Trowa. La primera escala es en la casa del ojiverde, y Quatre se baja junto con él para despedirlo, sin decirse ni siquiera una palabra, se besan profundamente, como si el mundo alrededor no existiera, y al separarse se miran a los ojos

Trowa. Te amo

Quatre. Lo sé, y yo también te amo

Sonriéndole a su novio, le acaricia afectuosamente la mejilla y Trowa se da media vuelta, caminando hacia la puerta, antes de abrirla se gira hacia él, mirándose ambos a los ojos, nuevamente las palabras sobraban y el ojiverde entra a la casa momentos después, Quatre regresa al auto y apenas cierra la puerta, comienza a llorar, Duo intenta voltear hacia atrás pero siente la mano de su novio sobre su hombro, el trenzado voltea a verlo, entendiendo por su mirada que era mejor dejar al rubio desahogarse, Heero arranca el Auto, dirigiéndose hacia su departamento, así entregaba el auto a Quatre y junto con Duo regresar al departamento. Cuando llegan al modesto departamento del ojiazul, éste baja del auto al igual que Quatre, el rubio lo mira los ojos cobalto, los aguamarina estaban apagados e irritados por el llanto

Quatre. Quiero pedirte un favor

Heero. Dime

Quatre. ¿Puede Duo dormir contigo hoy? Es que quiero estar solo

Heero. Claro, no te preocupes

Quatre. Muchas gracias

Heero. De nada

Palmeando un par de veces su hombro, Heero se aleja y abre la puerta a Duo, el trenzado voltea a verlo, mostrándose confundido

Duo. ¿Qué sucede?

Heero. Te quedas hoy

Duo. Pero...

Heero. Lo pidió Quatre

Sin entender porque, Duo sale del auto y voltea hacia su amigo, el rubio le daba la espalda, pero eso no impide que se acerque a él y le coloque una mano en el hombro, el rubio voltea y le sonríe, abrazándolo después con fuerza

Quatre. Lo siento amigo, pero quiero estar solo ésta noche

Duo. No te disculpes

Sonriendo se separa de Quatre y le besa la mejilla izquierda, acariciando después con el pulgar donde le había dado el beso, Quatre también sonríe, evitándose llorar de nuevo

Quatre. Adiós

Alejándose de los dos, Quatre entra al auto y se marcha enseguida, Duo voltea a ver a Heero, también sintiendo ganas de llorar, solo de ver a su amigo sufrir le daban muchas ganas de hacerlo, y aunque Trowa era el mejor amigo de Heero, el ojiazul tenía mayor control sobre el dolor, podía estarse quemando por dentro, pero por fuera podía incluso parecer normal, aunque algunas veces podía salirse de control

Heero. Vamos

Duo. Sí

El ojiazul sujeta la mano de Duo y en silencio suben al departamento de Heero, entrando enseguida, no hacía mucho que acababan de comer, pero Duo ya sentía hambre; soltando la mano de su novio, entra a la cocina

Duo. ¿Te preparo algo?

Heero. No

Duo. ¿Seguro?

Heero. Sí... hay pollo de ayer

Rápido Duo abre el refrigerador y encuentra el pollo, sacándolo para comer un poco, calienta una porción en el horno microondas y se prepara un café, Heero se sienta frente a él en la mesa para acompañarlo, ninguno hablaba, lo sucedido en la tarde los había dejado un poco tensos. Cuando termina, el trenzado levanta su loza y la lava, al salir ve a Heero sentado en la sala, se veía muy pensativo, se sienta a su lado y le coloca una mano sobre la pierna, el ojiazul voltea a verlo

Duo. ¿Estas bien?

Heero. No, no lo estoy

Duo. Yo no sé que decirte, perdóname, no sirvo para nada

Mirándolo con enojo, Heero coloca su mano sobre la de Duo en su pierna, se acerca y le da un beso sobre los labios, acariciándole después la barbilla

Heero. Estas a mi lado, no necesito nada más

Duo. Pero yo quisiera ser útil..

Heero. Lo eres

Volviendo a acercarse le da otro beso en los labios, haciendo sonreír al trenzado. Duo se pone de pie y poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Heero lo mueve ligeramente para que su espalda quede frente a él

Duo. Te ves tenso

Para sonrojo de Heero, su novio comienza a darle un masaje en los hombros, pudiendo sentir toda la tensión que el ojiazul estaba guardando, pero sus manos se movían de tal forma que lo hacían sentir algo más que relajado, Heero cierra los ojos, sintiendo las diestras manos, y Duo masajeaba los hombros tranquilamente

Duo. ¿Mejor?

Heero. Mucho mejor

No podía decir que se había olvidado de todas sus frustraciones, pero si podía decir que sentir aquel masaje le resultaba muy relajante, pero también erótico. Pero no podía pensar en nada así o se podía excitar y eso iba a dar lugar a una situación muy incómoda, pero para su fortuna o desgracia, Duo se detiene y lo abraza, pegando su pecho a la espalda del ojiazul y besándole después el cuello

Duo. Relájate Heero

Heero. Sí

Con esa distancia podía percibir claramente el exquisito aroma que expedía, era lo suficientemente relajante para quitarle lo tenso, pero también lo suficientemente erótico para causarle una erección, por eso decide detener a su novio, tomándolo de los brazos que se cerraban en su pecho y separándolos, Duo se levanta y lo mira

Heero. Hora de dormir

Haciendo puchero, Duo se cruza de brazos, pero basta un beso de Heero para que sonría. Ambos se dirigen a la habitación, nuevamente el ojiazul le presta a su novio una camisa y se meten bajo las sábanas, la luz estaba apagada, pero a través de la ventana se infiltraba algo de la luz de la luna, era relativamente temprano, no hacía mucho acababa de oscurecer, pero al día siguiente debían volver a sus deberes

Duo. ¿Sabes? Cuando Quatre y Trowa se casen en Santa Fe, anularé mi matrimonio y te presentaré a mis padres, no me importa lo que digan

Heero. ¿En serio?

Duo. Sí, no quiero que esto sea oculto, Heero yo... si tu quieres, me gustaría vivir contigo, después

Apenado porque no sabía si su novio iba a querer aceptar su propuesta, pero Heero enseguida abre los ojos con amplitud y se gira levemente, apoyándose con su codo en el colchón y mirando a Duo, él también lo mira

Duo. ¿Qué sucede?

Heero. Si quiero

Sin decir más, con su otra mano sujeta la mejilla de su novio y se acerca para posar sus labios sobre los de él, Duo no tarda en responder el beso, cerrando sus ojos y sujetando la nuca de Heero con su mano derecha lo atrae hacia él, el ojivioleta completamente acostado en la cama y el ojiazul con solo su codo derecho apoyado sobre la misma, pronto la mano que sujetaba la mejilla del trenzado, se sujeta a su cintura, atrayendo más el cuerpo de Duo al suyo, profundizando el beso hasta que se separan, pero sin abrir sus ojos, toman un poco de aire y vuelven a besarse, poco a poco Heero baja hasta que su codo ya no lo sostenía, casi encima de Duo, su beso comenzaba a apasionarse, pero el ojiazul se detiene abruptamente cuando siente que su miembro le comenzaba a responder y se sonroja, Duo lo mira con desconcierto

Duo. ¿Qué pasa Heero?

Heero. Na... nada... hay que dormir

Para no parecer tan sospechoso, Heero besa la mejilla de Duo y se acuesta de costado, dándole la espalda a Duo, no le convenía de momento que lo viera de frente, Duo se siente un poco triste y se acuesta mirando hacia el techo

Duo. Sí

El sonrojo de Heero continuaba igual de marcado y nervioso rogaba porque el sueño lo venciera, pero cualquier pequeña necesidad de sueño había desaparecido, los dos estaban despiertos, pero ambos en silencio, Duo gira su cabeza hacia Heero, recordando su charla con Quatre, entonces se decide y se acerca más, pegando su cuerpo al suyo, abrazándolo por la espalda de la cintura, el ojiazul abre ampliamente sus ojos, sorprendido y también nervioso

Duo. Heero yo... quiero hacer el amor contigo

La sorpresa que Heero siente ante tal petición es tan grande que lo pone como jitomate, y sentir el cuerpo de Duo tan pegado al suyo no ayudaba a que ese color desapareciera de la piel de su rostro, y tanta era también su impresión que se había quedado sin palabras, incapaz de responder, haciendo que Duo malinterpretara todo, el ojiazul siente movimiento a su lado después que el trenzado lo soltara de la cintura, y lo mira sentado en la cama con las piernas recogidas y la cabeza entre ellas, enseguida también se sienta y observándolo se acerca más a él

Heero. ¿Qué sucede?

Duo. Perdóname Heero, soy un egoísta y un insensible

Su voz se quebraba, casi a punto de llorar, y Heero no comprendía porque estaba así

Heero. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Duo. Todo esto que sucede con Trowa te esta haciendo sufrir, y yo solo pienso en mí, pidiéndote que hagamos el amor, pero no es momento de estar pensando esas cosas..

Aunque el trenzado no estaba llorando, Heero se siente mal que Duo piense que ha sido muy egoísta, tal vez era cierto que con lo que sucedía a su amigo, pensar en sexo no fuera precisamente lo más adecuado, pero sus vidas tenían que continuar, aún cuando el dolor que estuvieran experimentando fuera grande. Las palabras de su novio lo hacen mirarlo con ternura y suavemente su mano le acaricia los cabellos, Duo voltea a verlo, mirándose ambos fijamente

Heero. Yo también

Duo. ¿Qué?

Heero. Soy egoísta... y muero por hacerte el amor

También sonrojado, Duo sonríe ampliamente y abraza efusivo a Heero, que enseguida le corresponde el abrazo, se sueltan lentamente y después de mirarse a los ojos, se acercan de nuevo, besándose tiernamente, Heero se acuesta de forma lenta en la cama, trayéndose consigo a Duo que le cae encima, con sus manos en la espalda acariciándolo lentamente, comienza a subir la camisa para despojarlo de ella, mientras sus labios continúan unidos. Al quitarle la camisa y dejar la parte superior de su cuerpo al descubierto, Heero sube sus manos hasta los hombros de Duo y con cuidado lo empuja hasta girarlo y quedar él encima del trenzado, separan sus labios y se miran a los ojos, el ojivioleta sonríe y sube su mano para acariciar la mejilla de su novio

Duo. Te amo Heero

Sonriendo levemente, el ojiazul vuelve a tomar los labios de Duo, de forma lenta, pausada, disfrutando plenamente de sus labios hasta que sienten la falta de aire, entonces comienza a descender por la barbilla, pasando por el cuello y hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones, acariciándolo suavemente con los labios, después la lengua, un par de veces, hasta que lo oye jadear y retorcerse levemente, sus manos bajan lentas hasta la cintura, trayendo consigo el frágil cuerpo, lamiendo tímidamente el otro pezón, y Duo comienza a sentir que reacciona ante los actos de Heero, dejando escapar un leve gemido que lo hace sonrojar

Duo. Ngh... Heero...

A diferencia de Traize, su novio lo trataba con delicadeza, procurando su placer y no el propio, y eso le gustaba sobremanera, lo estaba disfrutando, pero sin quererlo su corazón comienza a latir de prisa, sintiendo que sus ojos se nublan y la piel de su cuerpo comenzaba a subir de temperatura, pero lejos de sentirlo como un signo de excitación, comienza a dolerle, y una nuble cruel de oscuros recuerdos le inunda

--- Recuerdos ---

No sabía en que momento había comenzado a recobrar la conciencia, pero al hacerlo, percibía una sensación extraña en su cuerpo, su corazón estaba más acelerado de lo normal, la temperatura corporal desorbitada y sus sentidos completamente doblegados. A pesar de la dificultad para abrir los ojos, al hacerlo se había llevado una atroz sorpresa que lo marcaría para siempre, estaba de pie desnudo, completamente inclinado a la altura de su cintura, y sentía el calor de varias manos recorrer su cuerpo. El dolor de la penetración anal lo torturaba, las ganas de vomitar que le producía la intromisión de un miembro casi hasta su garganta y una desesperante sensación de una boca devorando su miembro. Estaba siendo violado por tres hombres, al tiempo que un par de cámaras grababan tan horrible escena, y oía repugnantes gemidos y crueles risas que daban a entender que aquellos estaban disfrutando ampliamente de tan horrible acto, solo podía sentir impotencia y lágrimas inundándole el rostro, por sus piernas podía sentir que chorreaba un tibio líquido, el cual ni siquiera podía distinguir como semen o sangre, tal vez las dos. Ni siquiera podía gritar o moverse, era como si hubiese ingerido algún tipo de estupefaciente, pero aquel no desaparecía su dolor e indignación, jamás su cuerpo había sido tan ultrajado como en aquella vez

El olor a alcohol que expedía su esposo era asqueroso y él lo sentía completamente en su boca, la lengua salvaje que en ese momento le invadía la boca lo estaba lastimando, y las manos apretarse con fuerza contra su piel le dejaba terribles marcas, pero no podía oponerse, si a Traize le gustaba tomarlo salvajemente no le quedaba más remedio que aceptarlo, aunque todo su cuerpo doliera, aunque si a él le daba la gana, lo golpeaba duramente, con odio. Y lo obligaba a darle placer, invadiendo con fuerza su boca, penetrándola con dureza, mientras sus cabellos eran jalados fieramente. O le pedía masturbarse frente a él y fingir que lo disfrutaba, embarrarse el pecho y dejarse lamer por él. Cuando lo penetraba su suerte no era mejor, sin preparación previa lo invadía, lo mancillaba, lastimándolo, como si fuera su objetivo lesionarlo, y no podía gritar, o se hacía merecedor a sus duros golpes. Su vida sexual al lado de Traize era un infierno, un verdadero infierno terrenal

Aquella vez no había sido menos humillante, un completo desconocido había entrado a su casa, por consentimiento de su esposo, y le había violado, conciente o no de lo que hacía, lo había hecho, y sentía coraje, porque entre los dos se habían encargado de rebajarlo a vil fango, convirtiéndolo en una masa de dar placer, sin derecho a reclamar, a sentirse basura, solo podía estar ahí, y darles placer. Con Traize a su espalda, penetrándolo como habitualmente lo hacía, con fuerza, sin piedad, gimiendo fuertemente, haciéndolo caer cada vez más bajo. Y frente a él aquel sujeto de cabellera larga y plateada, sujetándole los cabellos, sin fuerza, pero guiando sus movimientos, indicándole cuando lamer y succionar, sintiéndose el otro en el paraíso, él en el averno, donde seguramente terminaría pudriéndose. Pero no había sido una sola vez, después aquel desconocido se había dado a la tarea de penetrarlo, con menos fuerza que su marido, pero no por eso lo hacía sentirse menos sucio, y al mismo tiempo dándole placer a Traize con su boca, como a él le gustaba, sentir el fondo de su garganta contra la punta de su miembro. Y aunque había llorado, derramando amargas lágrimas, todo había sido en vano, y no solo su cuerpo había sido agraviado, también su alma y su corazón, porque le habían destrozado lo poco de espíritu que le quedaba

--- Fin de los recuerdos ---

Tierno y delicado, disfrutaba de la suave piel bajo sus labios, y de la calidez del cuerpo que devoraba en caricias, se dirigía con lentitud a la zona ansiada, que a través de la ropa interior de Duo se veía pronunciada, y aunque él aún traía ropa, sabía que era cuestión de segundos para que fuera suyo, por fin, después de tanto haberlo deseado, ahora tendría su momento de gloria al lado del hombre que amaba, el único, el primero, y por mucho, el último, porque ya no necesitaba más

Duo. Ya basta...

Al oír las palabras de su novio, dichas con la más grande angustia que jamás había oído de él, detiene sus besos y caricias, subiendo la vista hacia el rostro de Duo, cubierto en lágrimas, podía verlas en su barbilla, escurriendo hacia su cuello, y con los brazos cruzados sobre sus ojos, impidiendo que viera sus ojos

Heero. Duo...

Con tristeza se sube a su posición, colocándole una mano en los brazos y separándolos con miedo, viendo a su novio apretándolos con fuerza, sin querer abrirlos, y con el rostro lleno de dolor

Heero. ¿Por qué lloras? Te lastimé?

Aunque no lo había llegado a penetrar, posiblemente había algo de lo que había hecho que lo lastimó, pero Duo mueve su cabeza para negar, continúa llorando

Heero. ¿Qué tienes? Te sientes mal?

Desesperado porque no sabía que podía tener Duo, el ojiazul sentía una fuerte angustia, pero su novio no quería decirle nada. O tal vez había hecho algo mal, pero no creía que eso pudiera ser motivo de ese llanto

Duo. Tenía muchos deseos de ser tuyo... pero no pude

Heero. ¿Por qué?

Avergonzado por la respuesta, Duo se tarda en contestarle a su novio, sintiendo que su sangre se agolpa en los pies, con ganas de desvanecerse en ese momento, pero quería ser sincero con él, porque lo amaba. Por eso abre por fin sus ojos, mirando los azules que le observaban impacientes

Duo. Ya no sientes asco de mí ¿verdad?

Como si alguien le hubiese agarrado el corazón y apretarlo con fuerza, Heero siente que todo su cuerpo se estremece por tan cruel pregunta, y enseguida recuerda aquel día en el Hospital, cuando había visto a Duo por primera vez después de haberlo rescatado del negocio en que andaba metido

"_¿Entonces que haces aquí? Vete de una vez... seguro que en estos momentos... debo de darte mucho asco"_

"_... Sí, es verdad"_

Su corazón late con fuerza y en ese mismo grado agarra el brazo de Duo y lo jala hacia él, sentándolo y sujetando con vehemencia su cuerpo, el trenzado abre los ojos ampliamente, sintiendo a su vez el corazón palpitando acelerado de Heero

Heero. ¡Nunca lo pienses!

Duo. Pero...

Heero. Si tengo que matar al Heero que lo dijo lo haré... olvídate de eso... no lo recuerdes... para mi eres sagrado

Sonriendo tiernamente, Duo corresponde el abrazo, besando los cabellos de Heero, soltándolo después, y al mirarse nota en la mirada azul un singular brillo, casi a punto de llorar, el ojiazul jamás se iba a perdonar haberle dicho a Duo algo tan cruel, algo que jamás sentiría, porque lo sucedido nunca había sido culpa suya, solo había sido una víctima. Y aunque hubiera sido penetrado por otros hombres, él estaría dichoso de entrar en él, en ese templo sagrado que para él era su cuerpo... al separarse se dan un dulce beso en los labios

Duo. Perdóname

Heero. ¿Por qué?

Duo. No puedo... no hoy

Heero. Comprendo

Aunque su rostro se veía serio y tranquilo, sus ojos denotaban ternura, y Duo se sentía halagado, al punto de sonrojarse, era la primera vez que observaba en Heero una mirada semejante, y se sentía muy feliz. De nuevo Heero besa sus labios

Heero. Esperaré cuanto quieras

Duo. Gracias... te amo

Heero. Yo también

Duo. ... entonces, buenas noches

Heero. Buenas noches

Ambos se acuestan, sobre sus costados, uno frente al otro, Duo cierra los ojos después de limpiarse las lágrimas y Heero lo contempla, besando después su frente, poco después el trenzado se queda dormido y Heero se levanta de la cama, había dejado algo pendiente que tendría que resolver solo en el baño, pero no se había arrepentido de interrumpir el acto, porque sabía que después de aquellas lágrimas derramadas por Duo, cada vez irían desapareciendo los horribles recuerdos que iban a dar paso a un renovado Duo, algún día el dolor desaparecería y plenamente le daría la bienvenida al verdadero amor y a una nueva vida, a su lado

Continuará...

¿Qué creían? Lemon de Heero y Duo en éste capítulo? Pues no!! Gomen ne, pero es que comprendan, lo que pasó Duo no es precisamente algo que se olvide fácilmente, necesitaba de al menos una escena como la anterior para que poco a poco se venzan los miedos, así que no desesperen, en el próximo capítulo o dos más habrá lemon, les prometo que no la haré de emoción, además que esto se acerca a su fin, pues después de la muerte de Trowa, habrá unos dos capítulos más, entre ellos tal vez el epílogo, porque eso sí, Duo tiene que madurar al 100 por ciento ¿eh? Y para eso necesito pasar un par de años respecto de la línea temporal, pero no les adelanto nada, ya lo verán. Y como advertencia, les quiero decir que el avance de la enfermedad de Trowa hasta el día de su muerte puede que afecte las sensibilidades de unos cuantos lectores, les pido disculpas adelantadas. Bueno, espero recibir sus comentarios, gracias por los anteriores, que por cierto ya conteste (Incluyéndote Jessica Elric ). Sigan leyendo. Se cuidan!


	16. Lágrimas, dolor y angustia

**Lo que el viento se llevó**

By Arashi Sorata

_Advertencia: Ésta historia tiene contenido NC-17 y un poco de violencia, así como lenguaje que puede resultar ofensivo para algunas personas_

Capítulo 15. Lágrimas, Dolor y Angustia – Parte 1

Capítulo con NC-17

Después de la noche que habían intentado tener intimidad por primera vez, Heero y Duo no habían planeado nada con respecto al tema, los días y las noches la pasaban de forma normal, sin pensamientos pecaminosos que los pudieran incitar: el trenzado continuaba con su trabajo, por fin iba a completar el mes y Traize no se había aparecido de nuevo en su vida, además el pelinegro no había vuelto a conversar con él de ningún tema incómodo, tan solo del trabajo; el ojiazul continuaba yendo a la escuela con normalidad y el profesor continuaba insistiéndole en que vendiendo el cuadro que había hecho de su novio, conseguiría dinero para obtener una beca, pero al ojiazul no le interesaba ni irse al extranjero ni vender la pintura, había cosas más importantes que pensar en él mismo, y entre esas cosas, la primordial era estar al lado de su amigo. Así que sus actividades les mantenían ocupados, por lo menos lo suficiente para que el sexo no ocupara sus mentes.

Para festejar el primer mes de Duo en su trabajo, a pesar de que Heero odiaba que trabajara ahí, los cuatro deciden ir al zoológico, para Trowa y Heero no resultaba del todo interesante, ya que preferían ir a algún lugar y beber una copa, pero al parecer, para Duo y Quatre resultaba muy entretenido ver a los animales y alimentar a unos cuantos, incluso el trenzado, contento por su segundo sueldo, había comprado más comida de la que parecía podían utilizar. Primeramente se encontraba la jaula de los primates, a quienes el ojivioleta observaba con interés, como un niño en su primera vez en el zoológico, Quatre estaba contento también, aventando un par de cubitos de comida dentro de los alambres en forma de rombos que rodeaban la jaula

Trowa. Se divierten

Heero. Sí

Los amigos observaban a sus respectivas parejas, el ojiverde sonreía levemente mirando a Quatre con dulzura, mientras que Heero permanecía serio, mirando atentamente a Duo, cada movimiento, cada seña, todo, y le resultaba increíble pensar que con todo lo que había vivido, Duo continuaba siendo un niño, aquella observación incluso lo hacía sonrojar

Duo. Vamos para allá

Entusiasmado el trenzado se acerca a Heero sin percatarse de su sonrojo, y lo sujeta del brazo, jalándolo hacia otra dirección donde según el mapa del lugar, se encontraban otros tipos de primates. Quatre en cambio se acerca a Trowa con naturalidad y lo sujeta del brazo, siguiendo ambos a la otra pareja. El celular de Quatre comienza a sonar y éste separándose de Trowa lo coge de su bolsillo del pantalón y contesta sin ver antes de quien se trataba

Quatre. Ah... hola Trant

Enseguida los ojos de Trowa se cierran un poco como si enfocara algo y se pone atento a la conversación

Quatre. ¿En serio? eso suena muy bien... felicidades, yo siempre confíe en ti... No tienes porque... bien, ¿te parece si luego charlamos?... quiero detalles ¿de acuerdo?... si, hasta luego

Tranquilamente el rubio cuelga el teléfono e intenta tomar de nuevo el brazo de Trowa pero éste avanza un poco rápido dejando atrás a su novio

Trowa. ¿Qué quería?

La seriedad de su novio hace que Quatre se sienta un poco triste y camine un poco más a prisa hasta quedar al lado del ojiverde, que miraba adelante con la frente en alto, había metido las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, el rubio lo mira de reojo

Quatre. Hoy presentó un examen y yo lo ayudé a prepararse, quiso comunicármelo y darme las gracias, es todo

Trowa. Ah

Sin más preguntas ni gestos, Trowa continúo caminando, pero Quatre estaba inquieto

Quatre. ¿Te molesta que nos hablemos?

Trowa. No... aunque últimamente se ven mucho ¿no? creo que le gustas

Ahora el rubio comprendía la situación y no intenta evitar sonreír avergonzado

Quatre. Estas celoso

El comentario hizo sonrojar a Trowa, que volteó hacia él, no podía negar que estaba celoso de la amistad del rubio y Trant

Trowa. Yo...

Quatre. Te amo tanto

Ahora quien no evita sonreír sonrojado es Trowa ¿cómo podía siquiera por un breve segundo pensar mal de su novio? si le mostraba esa carita y le decía aquellas hermosas palabras, ahora se sentía un estúpido. El ojiverde sujeta suavemente de la cintura a su novio y le besa con ternura, disculpándose de esa manera sin palabras. A lo lejos Heero y Duo les miraban. Habían volteado atrás al darse cuenta que sus amigos no les alcanzaban y se habían encontrado con la escena, Duo sonreía contento, pero la mirada de Heero era melancólica, como si aquella imagen doliera, no quería pensar en la separación que suponía la enfermedad de Trowa, pero era evidente y estaba ahí, frente a él. La mano de Duo se pasa por el brazo de Heero y se recarga en su hombro, el ojiazul lo mira curioso y sin decir nada le acaricia una mejilla y besa sobre su cabello

Heero. ¿Seguimos?

El trenzado asiente contento y separa su cabeza del hombro de Heero sin soltar su brazo, detrás de ellos estaban Trowa y Quatre agarrados de la mano que apenas habían volteado de nuevo, sin darse cuenta que les habían observado. El tema de Trant no vuelve a ser tocado y los cuatro continúan en su recorrido por el zoológico. Entre cebras, jirafas, hipopótamos, elefantes, tigres, aves exóticas, reptiles y otros animales más, los cuatro recorren casi la totalidad del lugar, solo les faltaban los animales nocturnos y alimentar a los patos que nadaban contentos en el gran estanque del zoológico. Pero antes de recorrer esa parte deciden tomar un descanso y comen algo, estaban por dar las 4 de la tarde y no habían comido. Se sentaron en parejas, una frente a la otra en una mesa rectangular, habían pedido un par de Hamburguesas

Duo. No puedo creer lo lindo que era ese oso panda

Quatre. Estaba increíble ¿verdad? son tan monos

Duo. Sí, muy monos

Quatre. También el polar, nadaba muy bien

Duo. Sí, estaba hermoso

Durante unos momentos, el rubio y el trenzado conversaban de los animales que más les habían gustado, pero después Trowa tocó el tema de los automóviles y cual había sido siempre el de sus sueños, mientras el rubio defendía su modesto auto al encontrarlo tan útil sin tener que ser muy elegante o rápido, entonces Heero recordó que había quedado de enseñar a Duo a manejar y en ese momento se lo volvió a insinuar, el trenzado se alegro y aceptó de nuevo muy contento. Después de volver al silencio surgieron un par de temas más antes de que decidieran recorrer del zoológico lo que les faltaba, aunque antes de eso, Trowa no se olvidó de tomar sus medicinas, y aunque al sacar el ojiverde el par de frascos y tabletas los demás se habían puesto incómodos, nadie comentó nada acerca de eso. Entonces continuaron su travesía hasta concluirla, dispuestos ahora a volver a casa

Quatre. Los llevaré en mi no lujoso auto

Mientras abrían las portezuelas del automóvil el rubio sonrió con la frente en alto fingiendo mucho orgullo y después de recibir una sonrisa de parte de su novio subieron al coche

Duo. Voy aprender a manejar

Sonriendo infantil, Duo canturreaba aquella frase mientras se mecía sobre el asiento, a Heero le pareció por breves instantes estar viendo a un niño cuyo sueño de tener un auto a escala se hacía realidad, pero aquello lo hizo emitir una pequeña sonrisa y acercarse a Duo, abrazándolo suavemente, el trenzado sonrió contento y se fundieron en un cálido beso, lento y suave. Trowa volteó en ese momento hacia Quatre y le observó mientras conducía, preguntándose cuantos besos más obtendría de él antes de marcharse del mundo...

El lunes llegó y era momento de volver a las actividades diarias, Duo tuvo que ir a la oficina donde no hacía casi nada, más bien parecía el asistente de Wufei que el de Marshall, pues su jefe dejaba casi todo en manos de Wufei, y éste, al ver que el trenzado se aburría de no hacer nada, se compadecía de él y le ponía un par de tareas para que se entretuviera, Duo sabía que aquello nacía de él y no de su jefe, pero no iba a agradecer a Wufei, incluso aunque éste se portaba normal y decente con él, pues sabía bien que tarde o temprano tendría a Traize por ahí, intentando hacerlo volver, y aquello era algo que al ojinegro no le iba a perdonar, porque podía perdonarle el hecho de acostarse con su marido viéndole los dos a él la cara de idiota, pero jamás le perdonaría si por su culpa llegara a abandonar a Heero, o su esposo le hiciera daño a su novio... después de la comida, el señor Marshall regresa acompañado del señor Darlian que saluda alegre a Duo y éste le corresponde igual

Marshall. A las siete el señor Darlian y yo tendremos una junta en un Bar cerca de aquí y necesitaré ayuda

El socio del padre de Relena había hablado prácticamente al viento, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, Wufei sabiéndose la mano derecha de Marshall intenta decir algo para mostrar su conformidad, pero antes de hacerlo, Noventa dirige su mirada a Duo y una sonrisa un tanto perversa se asoma en sus labios

Marshall. Para que estés listo Duo

Duo. Sí... señor

Casi con las manos temblando, el trenzado aprieta ligeramente la tela de sus pantalones y muestra una mueca de inconformidad en el rostro, ni Darlian ni Marshall la notan pero Wufei sí, entendiendo rápidamente todo, un sonrojo aparece en su rostro y traga saliva, mirando después a su jefe de forma molesta. Aunque Duo lo odiara y él no sintiera por el trenzado precisamente cariño, Wufei se sentía en el deber moral de advertirle a su compañero sobre los modos del señor Noventa. Después de despedirse, el señor Darlian se marcha y Marshall vuelve a su oficina, entonces el pelinegro aborda a Duo, acercándose a él cuando se disponía a ir al baño

Duo. Necesito pasar

Wufei. Duo... debes saber que, el señor Noventa no es de fiar

Duo. ¿Qué?

Wufei. No sé si has notado, pero te mira de mala forma

Duo. Sí, lo noté

Wufei. Entonces ten cuidado, no bebas nada que él te dé ¿de acuerdo?

El trenzado miró a su compañero fijamente a los ojos, estaba de acuerdo en lo que decía Wufei de que Marshall no era de fiar, se lo habían dicho Heero, Quatre y Trowa miles de veces, aún así agradecía que Wufei lo mencionara, aunque no creía que lo hiciera con buena intención

Duo. Sí, gracias

Menos serio que al principio, Duo pasa de Wufei y se dirige al baño, cuando sale va al escritorio de Maya para conversar un poco y después vuelve, pero Wufei ya no se encontraba ahí, poco después sale Noventa y se dirige a Duo

Marshall. Se tomó el resto de la tarde libre, que bello es el amor ¿eh?

Duo. ¿De qué habla?

Marshall. Salió con su chica, Relena es buena muchacha

Después de dicho aquello, Marshall se marchó de ahí, dejando pensativo a Duo, no era nueva noticia que Wufei saliera con Relena, pero ahora que el chino le mencionaba que Noventa no era de fiar y tuviera cuidado, el trenzado cae en la conclusión de que debe hacer la misma advertencia a Relena, pues sabía muy bien que Wufei amaba a Traize y que si andaba con Relena era por una cuestión muy distinta a la del amor y seguramente esa cuestión no podía ser muy saludable para la chica, lo malo es que probablemente ella no le creyera

Cuando se llegan las 6 con 30 de la tarde, Duo llama a Heero para informarle que habrá junta en la oficina y que llegará más tarde de lo normal a casa con Quatre. El trenzado había conseguido que su novio no fuera por él al trabajo necesariamente todos los días y ese era uno de esos en que él podía regresar solo, además le había ocultado la cuestión de que la junta no sería en la oficina sino en un bar, y además que él iría con Marshall y posiblemente solo fuera Darlian además de ellos. Cuando el trenzado es avisado por su jefe de que en pocos minutos saldrán, se comienza a poner nervioso, recordaba las advertencias de sus amigos y de Wufei

Marshall. ¿Nos vamos?

Ante tal pregunta, Duo afirmó nervioso y tomando una libreta de notas y bolígrafo se encaminó junto con su jefe hacia la salida, Duo permanecía completamente serio sin hablar, mientras su jefe conversaba con él de cuestiones referentes al trabajo. Cuando llegaron a la planta baja y salieron del elevador, encontraron en el marco de la puerta al señor Darlian, el corazón de Duo se sintió más tranquilo cuando lo vio al lado de Lana, una de las secretarias con quien había hecho amistad, ambos se sonrieron amablemente mientras sus respectivos jefes se saludaban

Darlian. Por aquí por favor, nos llevarán en mi auto

Marshalk. Sí, pasen primero

Duo caminó justo detrás de Lana y ya afuera se colocaron a un lado del otro para conversar, después sus jefes salieron y también conversaban, pero al contrario de los asistentes que se miraban mutuamente al hablar, los ojos de Marshall no estaban fijos en su socio, sino en Duo, cuya sonrisa de perfil iluminaba su rostro, acompasado con el movimientos de su largo cabello, haciéndolo lucir aún más hermoso, el señor Noventa estaba realmente embelesado con esa imagen, lo deseaba, por sobre todo deseaba a Duo, hacerlo suyo, entonces ante tal idea sonrió malicioso. Llegaron al auto y los asistentes subieron primero, después sus jefes y entonces el chofer arrancó, no tardaron más de 15 minutos en llegar, había un poco de tráfico pero no demasiado, de igual forma que subieron, salieron del auto y después de ser recibidos en la entrada por personal del Bar, entraron y se sentaron donde les indicaron que lo hicieran. Después de ordenar algo ligero de beber, enseguida Darlian abordó los temas de la junta, el padre de Relena era dedicado a su empleo casi al 100 por ciento, pero a veces le estresaba estar siempre en la oficina, por eso de vez en cuando le surgía la inquietud de realizar junta en lugares más relajantes. Duo y Lana tomaban nota de lo que se hablaba y sin derecho a opinar. Pronto pasó más de una hora y la junta cesó, habían llegado a puntos de acuerdo importantes por lo que ya no era necesario permanecer ahí

Darlian. Ha sido después de todo una velada agradable, pero mañana es día de trabajo y creo fielmente que ningún exceso es bueno, por lo que les ofrezco mi auto para que vuelvan a sus casas

La cara de Duo se iluminó al oír aquellas palabras, ya que no deseaba para nada permanecer ahí más tiempo, aunque al tener a Lana ahí la velada no había sido del todo desagrabable, Marshall en cambio torció levemente la boca y después de disculparse se puso de pie para ir al baño, pero cuando nadie le vio de desvió del camino y se dirigió hacia la salida donde se encontraba el Vallet Parking

"¿Puedo ayudarle?"

Marshall. ¿Quieres ganarte un dinero extra?

"Por supuesto"

Marshall. Bien, entonces ¿ves ese auto de ahí?

"Sí señor"

Marshall. Quiero que distraigas al chofer y cuando no mire, ponchas una llanta

La cara del acomodador dio un giro radical y entrecerrando los ojos miró al señor Noventa

"No puedo hacer eso"

Marshall. Vamos, te conviene

Con gesto perverso, el jefe de Duo sacó su cartera y después un par de billetes de alta denominación, la cara del empleado se iluminó con el ofrecimiento y después de debatirse internamente decidió aceptar, Marshall sonrió y volvió al Restaurante, para su fortuna, Lana ya no se encontraba, ya que según le contó su socio, la chica no vivía lejos de ahí y había decidido marcharse sola. La sonrisa que mostró Marshall era tan retorcida que Duo sintió un fuerte escalofrío

Darlian. Pediré el auto, la cuenta está pagada, ¿los espero afuera?

Marshall. ¡Espera!

Darlian. ¿Que sucede Marshall?

Marshall. Es que...

El señor Noventa no tenía una excusa para que su socio no saliera y pudiera encontrarse con una escena que no le convenía, por lo que tuvo que resignarse y agitar la cabeza para negar, Darlian lo miró extrañado unos momentos pero después no le tomó importancia y entonces los tres salieron del Bar. De nuevo para fortuna de Marshall, el auto ya tenía la llanta ponchada y el chofer la miraba preocupado, cuando se jefe se acercó pidió una explicación

Chofer. Oí un grito de una chica y creí que estaba en problemas, entonces abandoné el auto y caminé en busca de la voz pero no había nadie, cuando he vuelto estaba la llanta así, no me explico

Darlian. Bandalismo ¿qué mas? pero que mala seguridad tienen aquí

Marshall. Me temo que tu auto ya no nos es útil

Chofer. Oh no, ya llamé al mecánico y no tarda en llegar, ya que no hay llanta de repuesto

Marshall. Mmh... ya veo... pero Duo seguro quiere llegar pronto a casa, puedo llevarlo en taxi

La sangre del trenzado se heló por completo al oír aquella sugerencia y pronto perdió el habla, Darlian volteó a verlo como examinándolo

Darlian. ¿Seguro tienes prisa? porque si no entonces espera a que esto se solucione

Duo. No yo... no tengo prisa

La voz de Duo era tan nerviosa que el señor Darlian creyó que se había apresurado a hablar porque le daba pena admitir que tenía que irse sin poder esperarlos, por lo que sonrió y le colocó una mano sobre el hombro

Darlian. No hay problema, comprendo

Duo. Pero es que... de verdad no importa

Marshall. Vamos, no seas tímido

La mano de Noventa que Duo sintió sobre su hombro fue completamente distinta a la de Darlian que acababa de quitarla del otro hombro del trenzado, los ojos violetas se giraron un poco hacia él con timidez, Marshall le sonrió intentando parecer amable y eso hizo que el trenzado se sintiera más incómodo

Darlian. Bueno, discúlpenme que haya pasado esto

Marshall. No fue culpa tuya. Vámonos Duo

Sin decir nada, el trenzado miró por última vez a Darlian, intentando demostrarle con su mirada la inconformidad, pero él no pareció percibirla, solo levantó la mano derecha y la agitó para despedirse

Darlian. Hasta luego

Marshall. Adiós y suerte

Jefe y empleado se marcharon en silencio hasta la próxima avenida donde tomarían el taxi, pero al llegar a ella, Marshall miró a Duo y se volteó para tenerlo enfrente

Marshall. Si quieres, podemos ir a otro lugar

Duo enmudeció completamente ante la propuesta y sintió que las piernas le traicionaron, de pronto recordó en breves flashes las miradas y sonrisas de Robert, quien fuera su anterior jefe y se sintió deprimido, bajando la mirada al instante, su rostro estaba sonrojado y miles de imágenes le atiborraron la cabeza, sesiones de fotografía y roces de pieles que le producían infinito asco

Duo. ¡Noo!

La mirada de Duo se había levantado de repente y miraba a su jefe de forma dura, apretando los puños con fuerza, Marshall estaba un poco confundido pero no dijo nada más

Duo. Puedo irme solo

Y sin decir ya nada, el trenzado comenzó a caminar de prisa hacia el otro lado de la calle, mientras Marshall sonreía triunfante

Marshall. Idiota, solo harás que te deseé cada vez más

Sintiéndose bien consigo mismo por negarse, el trenzado suspiró aliviado, pero cuando disminuyó el paso sintió que le agarraban del brazo, llevaba varias cuadras de haber caminado pero sabía que aquella persona era su jefe, sintió como si le dieran un golpe en el estómago pero sabía que debía de voltear. Al hacerlo se llevó una sorpresa al ver que no se trataba de su jefe sino de Relena, la chica no era precisamente santo de su devoción, pero nunca se había sentido tan feliz de verla

Relena. ¿Estas bien?

Duo. S...sí

Relena. Que bien, te vi casi corriendo y creí que estabas en apuros

Duo. No... bueno es que... huía de mi jefe

Relena. ¿Del señor Noventa?

Duo. Sí, quería que lo acompañara a otro lugar, es que hoy tuvimos junta en un Bar

La mirada de la chica estaba sobre Duo, que por breves instantes creyó que ella no le creía, pero en cambio suspiró resignada

Relena. Mi padre y sus Bares, pero no has dicho que si a ese señor ¿verdad?

Duo. No, claro que no

Relena. Que bien, al principio creí que era buena persona, pero no lo es

Duo. Sí, eso creo

Relena. Ey, si quieres puedo llevarte a casa del lindo Quatre

Duo. ¿En serio?

Relena. Sí, después de nuestra cita Wufei se fue y yo vine por mi auto, está cerca, vamos

El trenzado sonrió a penas y siguió a la chica, se veía muy contenta, incluso cuando pronunciaba el nombre del pelinegro su mirada se había iluminado, a Duo eso le dio un vuelco el corazón y se abstuvo de decirle lo que pensaba de Wufei, pues aunque no confiaba en él, la chica se veía feliz. Llegaron al auto y rumbo al departamento del rubio ambos conversaron, al llegar Relena detuvo el auto pero no mostró seña de querer bajarse

Duo. ¿Quieres pasar?

Relena. No gracias, salúdame a Quatre ¿si?

Duo. De acuerdo

Sonriendo Duo se giró levemente para abrir la puerta del auto pero Relena lo detuvo, colocándole una mano sobre el brazo

Relena. ¿Y cómo está Heero?

Duo. Bien, le daré tus saludos si quieres

Relena. No, solo... cuida de él ¿si?

La mirada de tristeza de la chica hizo sentir triste a Duo también, se quedó en silencio unos momentos y después sonrió

Duo. No tienes que decirlo, daría mi vida por él

Relena. Seguro que sí

Sonriendo poco, Relena quitó su mano de Duo y éste después de salir del auto se despidió de ella, la chica también se despidió agitando una mano y partió en su auto, con la cabeza llena de dudas, quería a Wufei, y cada vez lo quería más, pero aún sentía algo por Heero, aunque no estaba segura que, solo deseaba que pronto el ojiazul no tuviera nada que ver en su corazón...

Quatre. Me tenías preocupado

Al abrir la puerta del departamento, su amigo rubio estaba parado frente a la puerta, había visto desde la ventana el auto de Relena, ni siquiera había dicho Buenas noches o algún saludo parecido, Duo aún estaba un poco agitado por el susto que se había llevado ante la aparición inesperado de Quatre tras la puerta, cerró ésta y entró tranquilamente

Duo. Lo siento, al señor Darlian se le ponchó una llanta y por eso me retrasé un poco, pero Relena me ha traido

Quatre. Sí, vi su auto ¿estaba ella en la junta?

Duo. No, pero es que...

Por algunos breves segundos, el trenzado se quedó callado y pensó que sería mejor no platicarle a su amigo de la propuesta de su jefe

Duo. Caminé para tomar un taxi y ella pasaba por ahí, fue coincidencia, pero me cayó de perlas

Quatre. Ya veo... ¿tienes hambre? te esperé a cenar

Duo. No, tomé una cerveza y tengo sueño

Quatre. Malo, comeré solo

Duo. Te acompañaré pero no cenaré

Quatre. Esta bien

Sonriendo se encaminaron hacia la cocina para que el rubio cenara, Duo se mostraba tranquilo y normal pero estaba preocupado, no sabía que cara iba a poner al día siguiente cuando se topara con su jefe, le daba vergüenza y coraje... Después de que Quatre cenara y conversaran un poco en la mesa, Duo se despidió de su amigo y se dirigió a su habitación mientras éste lavaba los platos... Sin poder conciliar el sueño, Duo daba vueltas en su cama, miraba a veces el teléfono que su amigo había puesto en aquella habitación poco después de que él se mudara, quería llamar a Heero, aunque era la una de la madrugada, tenía ahí un par de horas sin poder dormir, hacía tiempo que había oído que Quatre entraba en su habitación, solo podía oír sus propias respiraciones, cada vez más lejanas... Se levantó por la mañana y miró el reloj, se había hecho tarde para llegar al trabajo, salió de la habitación y Quatre ya no estaba, rápidamente se vistió y saliendo con un pan tostado en la boca cerró la puerta, tomó un taxi y se fue al trabajo, llegó como esperaba, tarde, Wufei le lanzó una mirada indiferente

Wufei. El jefe quiere verte

La voz del pelinegro sonaba oscura, como si le presagiara que aquello no podía ser bueno, pero él no dijo nada y se decidió a entrar, el respaldo de la silla del señor Noventa estaba frente a él y tragó saliva con dureza

Marshall. Eres grosero Duo, lo sabes ¿cierto?

Duo. Pero es que yo no...

Marshall. Yo no perdono fácilmente, nunca lo hago

Con temor el trenzado vio como su jefe se giró en la silla y mostró una sonrisa retorcida, sus piernas comenzaron a ponerse pesadas, como si cargara hierro con ellas y no podía moverse, de pronto el señor Noventa estaba frente a él y estiraba su brazo hacia la mejilla blanca del trenzado, la acarició y después con brusquedad sujetó su cuello y le robó un beso, mordisqueando sus labios y aunque intentó resistirse fue incapaz, de pronto su jefe lo agarró con fuerza y lo aventó hacia el escritorio, donde se golpeó el abdomen con la madera y cayó al suelo, intentó gritar pero su garganta se cerró, sintió de nuevo la mano de su jefe alrededor de su cuello y como éste lo ponía de pie, le daba la media vuelta con brusquedad y sujetando parte de su cabello lo aventó hacia abajo, golpeando su cara contra el escritorio

Duo. No... no por favor... no lo haga

Aunque suplicó, sus pantalones fueron desabrochados y cayeron a sus pies, igual su ropa interior, y después con miedo y angustia, sintió un terrible dolor en su baja espalda, como si intentaran partirle en dos y entonces gritó, tan fuerte que la puerta de la oficina se abrió y por ella entró Wufei que miró con horror la escena, Duo lo vio y se sonrojó por completo, entonces comenzó a sentir que un líquido escurría por sus piernas, le ardían tanto las heridas que sabía que se trataba de sangre y que provenía de su ano

Wufei. Lo encontré

La cara de susto del pelinegro se retorció en una cruel sonrisa y unos ojos vacíos, levantó su mano derecha y con un dedo lo señalaba, pero el horror que Duo había sentido hasta entonces nunca fue tan grande como cuando en ese momento, por aquella puerta entraba Traize, se veía completamente satisfecho, lo miraba con perversión y sonreía malicioso

Traize. Bien hecho Wufei, por eso te amo tanto

Wufei. Lo preparé para ti ¿te gusta?

Ante sus ojos, su esposo y su compañero se besaban apasionadamente, mientras él lloraba y gemía dolido, oyendo los asquerosos gemidos y las retorcidas risas de su jefe, y mientras miraba a los otros dos besarse, después se separaron y Wufei volvió a sonreír satisfecho

Wufei. Y con esto cerramos telón

El pelinegro salió unos momentos y después volvió a entrar con algo que Duo sintió como el peor de los golpes, Heero estaba frente a sus ojos completamente atado con cuerdas, lo miraba de forma triste y decepcionada

Duo. Hee... Heero

Heero. Me das asco

Duo. No... yo...

Las pupilas violetas se dilataron por completo cuando miró aterrorizado como Traize se colocaba atrás del ojiazul y con una navaja en la mano, cortaba el cuello de Heero, el cual comenzó a escurrir chorros de sangre, mientras caía, su novio le miraba con profundo odio y pronto un aturdidor coro de risas se oyó retumbar por las cuatro paredes de la oficina

Duo. ¡¡Noooo!!

Jamás había sentido tanto dolor y miedo, lo que sentía no podía siquiera explicarse... era como haber caído directamente al infierno y ser consumido lentamente por las llamas que le rodeaban... Por instinto se sentó sobre la cama, las sábanas estaban mojadas por el sudor y su rostro bañado en lágrimas, se sintió aliviado cuando entendió que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla, sin embargo aún respiraba agitado y su corazón latía aceleradamente. Aún angustiado se llevó ambas manos al rostro y lloró con fuerza, no le importaba que le violaran miles de veces, no le importaba que Traize lo reencontrará y le hiciera daño de nuevo, pero jamás iba a perdonarse si Heero salía lastimado, aquello era algo que jamás iba a poder soportar

Duo. Heero... Heero

Temblaba asustado, el solo recordar la horrible escena de su sueño, le hacía sentir un fuerte dolor por todo el cuerpo, intensificado en el pecho y estómago, incluso se sentía débil, sin fuerzas para nada. Duró más de media hora llorando, cada vez menos y cada vez más tranquilo, su pecho no estaba tan agitado y el sudor había disminuido, ya no se tapaba el rostro y miraba hacia el frente, se quedó así de quieto por algunos minutos y después se levantó de la cama, salió del cuarto y en la cocina tomó un vaso de agua, después caminó de nuevo al cuarto pero al pasar por el de Quatre oyó unos leves jadeos, con curiosidad entró en la habitación y vio a su amigo, estaba acostado boca arriba en la cama, completamente dormido, curioso Duo se acercó y logró ver gracias a la luz de la luna el rostro de su amigo, de sus ojos salían un par de lágrimas y de vez en cuando se movía jadeante

Quatre. No me dejes...

Duo sintió un horrible escalofrío por el cuerpo y un vuelco en el corazón, apretó con fuerza los labios para no llorar ante la triste imagen frente a él, se agachó con suavidad hacia Quatre y le besó la frente, apartando después un poco de cabello sobre su cara

Duo. Quatre...

De nuevo besó su frente y se dejó caer de rodillas junto a la cama, apoyó sobre el colchón su rostro y cerró los ojos, su mano estaba estirada sobre el rubio a la altura de la cara, lo acariciaba suavemente

Duo. Eres tan fuerte, si Heero estuviera en la situación de Trowa...

Solo de pensarlo volvía a temblar completamente, levantó su rostro y con los ojos ampliamente abiertos miraba hacia la nada, no debía de pensar en nada de eso, si Heero muriese él también quería morir, además si fuera posible, él sería capaz de dar la mitad de su vida para darle aquellos años a Trowa y evitarle un gran dolor a su amigo, pero eso era imposible. Poco a poco el sueño venció de nuevo a Duo, pero ésta vez no tuvo ningún sueño, o tal lo había olvidado porque el primero había sido tan horrible que recordaba detalle a detalle...

Sin indicios de haber llorado la noche anterior, Duo se dirigió hacia la cocina donde Quatre servía jugos de naranja y unos panes tostados más de lo normal, el rubio era malo incluso tostando panes, el rubio estaba muy tranquilo, parecía que no recordaba lo que había estado soñando y que incluso dormido le hizo llorar, o tal vez, estaba actuando igual de bien que él. Después de desayunar salieron del departamento y se despidieron en la entrada del edificio, el auto de Quatre tenía poca gasolina así que no lo podía llevar, pero el trenzado se estaba enseñando a tomar mini buses y por lo menos sabía cuales le llevaban a la oficina. El trenzado llegó a tiempo a la oficina, Wufei ya estaba ahí aunque era muy temprano, el ojinegro le dirigió una mirada indiferente tan idéntica a la de su sueño que le hizo pasar saliva con dureza

Wufei. Buenos días

Duo. Buenos días

Wufei. ¿Cómo les fue ayer?

Duo. ¿Te importa?

Wufei. Relena me contó que se encontraron, y que huías del señor Marshall

Duo. Así es... y repito ¿te importa?

Sin hacer caso de él, Duo se sentó en su silla y prendió la computadora portátil, Wufei le miró unos momentos y sin tomarle más importancia de la debida, dirigió su mirada hacia los papeles que su jefe le había pedido que verificara. Durante los siguientes minutos, las amigas secretarias del trenzado pasaron por ahí para saludarlo y después se alejaron, Wufei y Duo estuvieron solos sin hablarse por más de 30 minutos, luego llegó Marshall con un ramo de flores y descaradamente lo dejó en el escritorio de Duo frente a él, ambos empleados estaban sorprendidos, pero más el ojivioleta que Wufei, quien enseguida mira con molestia a su jefe, mientras Duo aún no salía de su asombro, no miraba nada más que las flores

Duo. No me explico...

Marshall. Es una disculpa por lo de ayer... Buenos días Wufei

Sonrió satisfecho y se dirigió a su oficina, Duo tocó algunos petálos de las flores y frunció el entrecejo, Wufei sabía que si preguntaba Duo lo iba a mandar por un tubo, así que no dijo nada y continuó trabajando, el trenzado agarró el ramo y lo puso en el suelo junto a sus pies, no se atrevía a pisotearlas o tirarlas, pero no quería estarlas viendo, entonces empezó a trabajar...

Como cada mañana antes de que su hermano tomara las medicinas, Catherine le subía el desayuno a la habitación, después conversaban un rato y dejaba a Trowa solo como él lo pedía siempre, pero aquella mañana las cosas fueron distintas, cuando la pelirroja entró en la habitación encontró a su hermano pegando algunas hojas en las paredes y objetos del cuarto, sobre la cama había una libreta gruesa pero no muy alta, y al lado un bolígrafo

Trowa. Hola

Catherine. Hola... pero ¿qué haces?

Trowa. Manteniéndome

Catherine. ¿Manteniéndote? no entiendo

Trowa. Estoy olvidando cosas Cathe

Por poco la chica estuvo a punto de tirar la bandeja del desayuno de su hermano pero se contuvo, se paró derecha y dejó la bandeja en uno de los buros, se sentó en la cama y agarró la libreta, Trowa se veía completamente normal pegando carteles. Había varios sobre la cómoda que le indicaban que contenía cada cajón, sobre la pared había un calendario nuevo que él mismo había hecho, cada hoja que lo conformaba era un día de cada mes, los cuales estaban uno sobre otros, en cada día que pasaba ponía lo que había hecho o si no llegaba aún, lo que debía hacer; también había carteles sobre algunos objetos personales, donde se indicaba que hacía con cada uno de ellos. Cuando terminó se giró hacia su hermana que leía la libreta, tenía los ojos llorosos

Trowa. ¿Qué te parece?

Catherine. Es... buena idea

Sin evitarlo, las lágrimas de la chica caían sobre sus mejillas pero no emitía quejidos. En la primera hoja estaba el nombre de su hermano, su fecha de nacimiento y otros datos personales, después información de su familia, incluso después de poner sus datos había puesto una tonta nota sobre ella, indicando que a pesar de su mal carácter era una chica dulce en quien se podía confiar; después de eso estaba la información de Heero, la de Quatre y Duo

Catherine. No sé que decirte

Trowa. Solo sonríe ¿de acuerdo? me encanta verte feliz

Con cariño el ojiverde se acercó a la chica y ella se acercó a él, pegando su rostro contra su estómago, la mano derecha de él se posó en la cabeza de su hermana y la abrazó, besándole los cabellos, ella se apretó tan fuerte de su cuerpo, como si al soltarlo fuera a irse para siempre y comenzó a llorar

Trowa. Ssht... no llores... todo esta bien

Sintió la cabeza de su hermana moverse en afirmación y la soltó, ella se secó las lágrimas y volteó a verlo, sonriéndole ampliamente, él también sonrió levemente y con ternura, colocó su mano en la mejilla de Catherine y con su pulgar le secó unas lágrimas prontas a salir de sus ojos

Trowa. No dejes de sonreír nunca ¿de acuerdo?

Catherine. Sí

Con esfuerzo sonrió más amplio y después se puso de pie

Catherine. Se enfría tu desayuno, lo hizo Mariemaia, dijo que era para que te aliviaras

A Trowa se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando oyó aquellas palabras, pero solo dijo gracias y entonces Catherine salió de la habitación, Trowa suspiró profundo y abrió el cajón de su buró, donde sacó un álbum de fotografías y lo abrió, la primera de las fotos era de él junto a su hermana, su tía y su prima, la siguiente de él junto a Heero y su padre antes de morir, la tercera era de él y Quatre y la cuarta era de él junto a su novio, su amigo y Duo, había más fotos en el álbum pero solo miraba aquellas con melancolía, estaban incluso rotuladas con el nombre de quienes aparecían y que papel jugaban en su vida, cerró el álbum y después de meterlo en el buró sacó una hoja de papel color azul cielo que tenía escrito con letras grandes "Propuse matrimonio a Quatre, hacer preparativos" Aún recordaba que eso había sucedido por lo que su sonrisa estaba ampliamente extendida, como nunca había sucedido

Trowa. Serás mi esposo...

De pronto cerró con fuerza sus ojos y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, comenzaba a punzarle, era una sensación extraña, dolía pero se sentía entumido, incluso como frío, el dolor fue cada vez más agudo que sentía como si la cabeza fuera a explotarle

Trowa. ¡Aaa!

Se apretó con fuerza y de pronto el dolor cesó súbitamente, abrió los ojos rápido y miró en todas direcciones, a su alrededor todo daba vueltas, como si hubiera tomado mucho alcohol, se sentía mareado, como pudo se acercó al buró y bebió rápidamente el jugo de zanahoria que había sobre él, después agarró una de sus medicinas, leyó el nombre con dificultad y sacó dos pastillas de ese frasco, las tomó rápidamente con el agua que también le habían llevado, se acostó en la cama intentando tranquilizarse y cerró los ojos, esperaría a que surtiera efecto la medicina, pero su cuerpo aún temblaba ligeramente

Trowa. Aún no... por favor... espera unas semanas más...

No sabía con quien hablaba precisamente, jamás había defendido la existencia de Dios aunque tampoco la había negado, pero en esa ocasión necesitaba sentir que en alguna parte había alguien que podía hacer algo por él, y que podía concederle algunos días más de vida para poder casarse con Quatre y llevarse a la tumba la dicha más grande que podía haber experimentado en la vida...

Durante el resto del día, Duo se sintió incómodo con lo que había sucedido, la noche anterior, su espantoso sueño y aquel maldito ramo de flores que su jefe le había regalado, sabía que hacía mal en no contarle a Heero, pero sabía que de hacerlo, su novio inmediatamente lo iba a sacar de ahi, a Duo realmente le gustaba sentirse útil y ganar dinero, sobre todo porque debía pagarse la escuela y ayudar a su amigo con los gastos, aunque no sabía cuanto tiempo más resistiría aquella incómoda situación... Al cabo de unos minutos en que Duo transcribía un informe que Marshall le había encargado, el celular de Wufei se oye sonar y éste enseguida contesta, a Duo no le importa realmente quien pudiera llamarle, pero se queda completamente helado cuando escucha al pelinegro susurrar el nombre de su esposo, el trenzado gira lentamente y con miedo su cabeza hacia Wufei y éste a su vez le mira unos momentos, levemente Duo alcanza a mover su cabeza en negativa, demostraba temor en sus ojos y el ojinegro lo había notado

Traize. ¿Me oyes?

Wufei. Sí ¿qué sucede?

Traize. Estaré por allá la próxima semana

Como si Wufei estuviera en la situación de Duo, abre ampliamente sus ojos, sorprendido y un poco asustado, quedándose callado unos momentos

Traize. ¿Qué pasa?

Wufei. Nada... esta bien

Traize. Cuando esté allá te llamaré ¿de acuerdo?

Wufei. Sí

Traize. Me muero por verlo, tiene que volver ¿verdad que volverá?

Wufei. Sí

Distante y ajeno, Wufei cuelga sin despedirse, evitando enseguida la mirada de Duo, por su cabeza pasaban muchas cosas, pero entre ellas la que más le molestaba era su conciencia, la cual le pedía a gritos que le dijera a Duo, que evitara que Traize lo encontrara, pero también su corazón le pedía a gritos que hiciera feliz al amor de su vida, así fuera el acto más egoísta del mundo... En cambio, decidido Duo se pone de pie y se dirige a él, apoyando las manos sobre el escritorio y obligando a su compañero a darle la cara

Duo. ¿Que quería? información supongo

Wufei. No te importa

Duo. ¡Claro que sí! se trata de mi ¿que no entiendes? me quieres ofrecer como si fuera un trofeo, no quiero volver con él ¡estoy harto!

Wufei. Eso... a mí no me importa

Duo. ¡¿Por qué me odias tanto?!

Como si le hubieran ofendido, Wufei mira fijamente a Duo y se pone en pie, mirándole cada vez con más determinación

Wufei. ¡No sabes lo que daría porque él dejara su tonta obsesión hacia ti, pero no será así y tampoco es que te odie!

Duo. ¡Eres...!

En ese momento Marshall sale rápido de la oficina, había oído los gritos, con enojo mira a ambos empleados

Marshall. ¿Que sucede? parecen animales

Duo. Sucede que renuncio

Molesto el trenzado comienza a sacar sus cosas de los cajones de su escritorio, decidido a irse, pero enfadado Marshall se acerca a él y lo agarra con fuerza del brazo derecho, Duo voltea hacia él un poco asustado e intenta soltarse pero su jefe no lo deja, por el contrario lo jala hacia él mientras avanza hacia la oficina, sin darle tiempo a defenderse, el señor Noventa introduce a Duo en su oficina y cierra la puerta, Wufei había mirado atónito sin hacer nada, aunque él lo pusiera en un peligro mayor al entregarlo a Traize, estaba preocupado de aquello que había hecho su jefe... El ojivioleta miraba con reto a su jefe, que a su vez lo miraba con ojos de lunático, estaban frente a frente

Duo. ¿Que le sucede?

El trenzado se sujetaba el brazo y se acariciaba, lo sentía caliente de los tiros que le había dado su jefe, Marshall lo mira con ira, acercándose un poco a él, Duo intenta retroceder pero de nuevo le sujeta con fuerza

Duo. ¡Déjeme!

Marshall. No me importan tus problemas con Wufei, pero de aquí no te vas

Duo. Claro que sí

Marshall. No, tú no entiendes, eres para mí

Duo. ¿De qué habla?

Marshall. Yo voy a conquistarte, tengo mucho que darte, dinero, lujos, viajes, todo con lo que has soñado

La mirada de su jefe era de total locura, con los ojos abiertos ampliamente y un poco salidos de sus órbitas, daba miedo, pero Duo estaba más preocupado que asustado

Duo. No necesito nada de eso, tengo personas en mi vida que son más importantes que todo lo material de éste mundo

Marshall. No, estas mal, no hay nada mejor que esto, te daré el mundo

Duo. Usted está loco

Marshall. ¡Cállate!

Por reflejo, Duo gira su cabeza hacia la izquierda cuando ve el puño de su jefe acercarse a él, pero en lugar de darle a Duo, golpea con él la pared que no estaba muy lejos de ellos y después con la otra mano sobre el pecho de Duo, lo avienta haciéndolo golpearse con la pared

Duo. No...

Intentando defenderse, el trenzado aprieta con fuerza los ojos, aún con la cabeza girada hacia la izquierda e intenta aventar a su jefe, pero Noventa lo aprisiona más contra la pared con su mano en el pecho del trenzado y acerca su rostro al suyo, lamiéndole la mejilla derecha

Duo. No... déjeme...

Forcejeando más, el trenzado patea la espinilla izquierda de la pierna de su jefe y éste lo suelta enseguida, agachándose para tocarse, entonces Duo aprovecha y se apura a acercarse a la perilla de la puerta, pero Marshall se acerca a tiempo metiéndole el pie para hacerlo caer, Duo cae de rodillas y al intentar levantarse, Marshall se coloca a su lado también de rodillas y lo abraza

Marshall. No huyas y déjame tratarte con cariño

Sonriendo cínicamente, Marshall baja su mano hacia el pecho de Duo y lo acaricia por encima de la ropa

Marshall. Pórtate bien y no te haré daño

Duo. Me da asco

Al oír las palabras del trenzado, Noventa se enoja bastante y sujeta a Duo de los cabellos, jalándolo fuertemente

Marshall. No te pases de listo... yo te puedo hacer mucho daño

Duo. No me importa

Marshall. ¿Ah no? y dime ¿cómo está tu novio?

Enseguida los ojos del trenzado se abren tan amplio como nunca en su vida y comienza a temblar, también llegan a su memoria unas cuantas imágenes del sueño horrible que había tenido y fija su mirada en Noventa, suplicándole con ella que a Heero no le hiciera daño, Marshall la entiende y sonríe retorcido

Marshall. ¿Ves que podemos entendernos?

Poco a poco, el jefe de Duo suelta sus cabellos y baja la mano a la mejilla de Duo, acariciándolo con el costado de la mano, el trenzado ya no pone resistencia, solo desvía su mirada hacia cualquier punto que no sea la mirada de su jefe, sintiendo enseguida los labios de Marshall sobre su cuello y sus manos recorriendo su pecho sobre la ropa mientras poco a poco lo acuesta en el suelo de la oficina

Marshall. No te irás de la empresa y serás mi amante ¿de acuerdo?

Duo no contesto, pero al ver Marshall que el trenzado volvía a cerrar sus ojos y un par de lágrimas caían por los costados de sus ojos, se da cuenta que ha concedido a la condición, Duo gira su cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo y las lágrimas de su ojo derecho ruedan por el costado, pasando por la nariz, mientras que las del otro ojo ruedan hasta el suelo, descaradamente Noventa las lame y sonríe, dispuesto a bajar su mano hasta la hombría del trenzado, pero antes de hacerlo, el teléfono suena, sacándolo de la concentración, enojado golpea el suelo y se levanta, dejando a Duo acostado en el suelo, toma el teléfono de mala gana

Marshall. ¿Qué quieres?

Wufei. Señor, le busca el señor Darlian

Marshall. ¿Que quiere ese idiota?

Wufei. No lo sé

Marshall. Voy hacia allá

Enojado cuelga el teléfono aventándolo y se acerca a Duo, levanta el pie y lo coloca sobre la mejilla que tocaba el suelo, empujándole suavemente la cabeza para que voltee al frente y lo mire

Marshall. Volveré para hacerte mío ¿de acuerdo? y no te pases de listo

Duo no contesta, solo desvía su mirada y cuando Marshall sale de la oficina, se cubre el rostro con ambas manos y comienza a llorar. Enseguida Wufei entra a la oficina y al ver a Duo acostado en el suelo, llorando, con la ropa hecha jirones y despeinado, siente que se le revuelve el estómago, sin embargo se agacha y lo mira fijamente

Wufei. Vete

Duo. Déjame tranquilo

Wufei. Darlian no lo buscaba, lo hice para que huyeras ¡vete pronto! antes de que vuelva

Sin creer que nuevamente Wufei le estuviera ayudando, Duo voltea a verlo sorprendido

Wufei. Anda, levántate

Jalándolo del brazo lo ayuda a ponerse de pie, Duo continúa mirándolo fijamente, sin creerlo aún

Wufei. ¿Que esperas?

Duo. Le hará daño

Wufei. No si lo previenes, él no sabe nada de ti, te quiere tener asustado, hazme caso, vete ya

Duo. S... sí

Secándose las lágrimas, Duo mira de nuevo a Wufei

Duo. Gracias

Wufei. No lo hago por ti

Haciéndose el digno, Wufei evita la mirada de Duo, el en cambio frunce el ceño

Wufei. No quiero entregarle a Traize un esposo maltratado

Duo. Cierto, que tonto soy

Decepcionado de las palabras de Wufei, Duo le da la espalda y camina hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir es detenido por el pelinegro, que seguía evitando su mirada, y ésta vez aprieta con fuerza los puños

Wufei. Traize vendrá, en una semana

Como si no fuera ya mucho su miedo, Duo escucha aquellas palabras y de nuevo comienza a temblar, pero no entendía a que jugaba Wufei con decirle eso, ¿era para prevenirlo o simplemente estaba jugando con él? pero no había tiempo de decir nada más, por eso el trenzado sale corriendo de la oficina, Wufei se queda parado en la misma posición y segundos después se arrepiente de haberle prevenido de la llegada de Traize, pero es que a veces su conciencia era más fuerte que él y hablaba sin pensar, aunque en el fondo deseaba entregar a Duo y que Traize fuera feliz. Minutos después llega Marshall más que molesto

Marshall. Darlian se fue hace dos horas ¡me engañaste!

Noventa se acerca a Wufei y colocándole las manos en los hombros lo comienza a sacudir, el pelinegro no pone resistencia ni dice nada, después Marshall lo suelta y le da una fuerte bofetada que lo tira al suelo, haciéndole sangrar la nariz

Marshall. Lo hiciste para que huyera ¿verdad?

Wufei. No, quería evitarle un problema a usted

Marshall. ¿Que dices?

Wufei. Duo puede decirle a Darlian lo que le quiso hacer usted, o denunciarlo... no haga locuras

Creyéndose de las palabras de Wufei, Marshall respinga un poco pero después ayuda a Wufei a ponerse de pie, el pelinegro intenta limpiarse la sangre, pero antes de hacerlo, siente con horror la lengua de su jefe pasarse por su nariz

Marshall. No estas mal Wufei

Al no tener a Duo frente a él, y sintiéndose bastante excitado, Marshall lame el cuello de Wufei, tomándolo por la cintura, él cierra sus ojos pero a diferencia de Duo, no llora ni intenta librarse, solo se sonroja y empuja suavemente a su jefe, suspirando

Wufei. No, aquí no

Nunca antes Marshall le había tocado de aquella forma, ni le había besado, pero a diferencia de Duo, él no tenía porque luchar, Relena no era la persona que amaba y Traize que si lo era ya no lo buscaba ni quería nada con él, por eso no tenía nada que perder, Noventa sonríe por la soltura deWufei y ataca sus labios, desesperado, lleno de deseo, nunca había intentado tocarlo ni nada parecido, pero se encontraba excitado y estaba feliz de que su empleado no pusiera resistencia

Marshall. No te preocupes, nadie vendrá

Con desesperación lo lleva hacia el sillón del otro extremo de su oficina, lo acuesta en él y comienza a desnudarlo, relamiéndose los labios cada que descubre alguna parte de su cuerpo, y cuando lo tiene totalmente sin nada bajo él, extiende sus manos y lo comienza a acariciar, desde el cuello hasta las piernas, Wufei se estremecía cada vez que sentía las frías manos de su jefe rozar su piel, y cuando una se cierra alrededor de su miembro y comienza a moverse de abajo hacia arriba, arquea su espalda al frente, jadeando despacio

Marshall. Te gusta ¿verdad?

Con el rostro completamente sonrojado, Wufei asiente y comienza a gemir cuando su jefe aumenta el ritmo, mirando la mano de Marshall moverse rítmicamente, observando atento como le masturbaba, cada vez se sentía más excitado y su vista se comenzaba a nublar, de pronto siente una fuerte corriente eléctrica y arquea su espalda hacia atrás, levantando ligeramente sus caderas del mueble, pronto aquel líquido que le torturaba sale por fin en un par de brotes, tibio y un poco espeso, cae sobre la mano de su jefe y se desliza también por su miembro, Noventa sonríe satisfecho, observando el pecho agitado de Wufei tras el orgasmo y sobre su piel manchas de semen, las de su mano las lame gustoso

Marshall. De nada... ahora devuélveme el favor

Apenado Wufei mira a su jefe y vuelve a asentir, sentándose en el sillón, con la espalda sobre el brazo del mismo y abre sus piernas, pero Marshall se acerca por el costado y le empuja su pierna izquierda para que la junte con la derecha

Marshall. Lo siento, no traje condones, supongo que de eso debo agradecerte que dejaras ir a Duo

Sin que Wufei dijera nada, Marshall se acerca más por el costado de Wufei y se desabrocha los pantalones, bajándose también el cierre, y entonces saca su miembro erecto, Wufei se esfuerza por no mostrar el asco que le causaba y sin decir nada lo sujeta con su mano derecha y la izquierda la coloca en la cadera de su jefe, lamiendo pocas veces y casi enseguida lo mete a su boca, comenzando a sacarlo y meterlo, moviendo rítmicamente su cabeza de atrás hacia delante, Noventa comienza a gemir con placer, Wufei era experto, usaba su boca de forma diestra, no dejando que su lengua se intimidara al tener su miembro rozando con ella, pues cuando lo tenía dentro la movía en círculos. A diferencia de su empleado, Marshall no tiene más resistencia y enseguida se viene, soltando un placentero gemido, el pelinegro había alcanzado a sacarlo de su boca, pero al mantenerla abierta la mayor parte del líquido cae dentro y muy poco sobre su pecho cuando deja de sujetarlo con su mano derecha

Marshall. Excelente

Satisfecho por el trabajo de su empleado, Marshall se agacha y besa los labios de Wufei, se acomoda los pantalones y se arregla el cabello, mira a Wufei buscaba algo conque limpiar su pecho y eso lo hace sonreír

Marshall. Jamás creí que haría algo contigo, espero que no sea la última vez, eres bueno

Wufei. Cuando quiera, señor

Marshall. Pero no creas que desistiré de Duo, tal vez algún día los haga míos a la vez

La sonrisa retorcida y la horrible risa de su jefe, hacen sentir a Wufei un profundo asco, el sabor del semen de Marshall en su boca le quemaba hasta la garganta, pero resignado se pone de pie y junta su ropa, en la oficina Marshall tenía un baño y entra ahí para limpiarse el pecho y después vestirse, pero al verse en el espejo, éste le devuelve de manera horrible, toda la vergüenza que en ese momento debía de estar sintiendo, y entonces como debió hacerlo antes, las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas...

Aún asustado, Duo continuaba corriendo sin rumbo por la calle, alejándose de la empresa, no quería saber nada más de ella, si su ex jefe no hubiese intentado poseerlo bajo amenazas, tal vez seguiría ahí, pero después de lo sucedido ni pensarlo, ahora es que comenzaba a darle la razón a Heero, no debió nunca de meterse a trabajar ahí, aunque lo sentía por el señor Darlian que siempre lo había tratado muy bien... cansado el trenzado se detiene en una esquina y se apoya de un poste, con los ojos cerrados respirando dificultosamente

Duo. ¿Qué debo hacer?

Al abrir sus ojos mira al frente y se queda quieto pensando, había abandonado su trabajo, y no podía decirle a Heero todo lo sucedido, porque era capaz de armar un escándalo en la empresa o quizás dañar a Marshall, y tampoco podía decirle que Wufei le había advertido de la pronta aparición de su esposo, no sabía que hacer y estaba preocupado... pero de momento no le quedaba otra opción que regresar a casa, ya pensaría ahí con calma que hacer

Después de sus clases de la mañana, Heero decide que ese día irá por Duo al trabajo, hacía un par de días que no iba por él, pero primero debía de ir a su departamento y comer algo, después de todo el trenzado salía en un par de horas, por lo que aún le quedaba tiempo. Sin embargo, a pesar de su buen plan, se le ocurre que en lugar de ir a comer solo a su departamento, irá a la casa de la tía de Trowa e invitará a su amigo a comer. Habiéndolo decidido, toma un taxi hacia la casa de su amigo, al llegar es recibido por Leia, quien le sonríe ampliamente y lo hace pasar complacida, y como siempre le había gustado para su sobrina, la llama desde el recibidor primero a Catherine para que lo salude, sin embargo, a la chica Heero no le gustaba, además sabía que era homosexual, sin embargo atiende y ambos se saludan de manera incómoda, pues era del conocimiento de los dos del plan de la mujer

Leia. Pasa hijo, Trowa está en su cuarto

Heero. Gracias, con permiso

Tranquilo y serio como siempre, el ojiazul sube a la habitación del ojiverde, toca a la puerta pero nadie le contesta, preocupado después de varios intentos, abre rápidamente la puerta, tranquilizándose cuando ve a Trowa acostado pasivamente, incluso estaba dormido, despacio cierra la puerta y se acerca a la cama, colocándose a un costado, mirando fijamente al ojiverde

Heero. Trowa...

No acostumbrado a los actos de cariño, el ojiazul duda unos momentos antes de acariciar los cabellos de Trowa, intentando apartar algunos de su frente, pero estos se empeñaban en volver hacia el su cara. Estando ahí frente a él, no podía creer que tarde o temprano su amigo no estaría más ahí, que se iría para siempre, le dolía el pecho cada vez que lo pensaba. Y en ese momento, algunos recuerdos vuelven a él, parecían tan lejanos que dolían. Recordaba claramente la mañana del primer día de la segunda semana de clases, el día que lo había conocido...

-- Recuerdo --

Aquel día había despertado tarde, pues el anterior en la noche había ayudado a su padre con un trabajo que tenía que entregar para ese día y se había dormido casi en la madrugada y tenía sueño. Como era su costumbre, caminaba como si el mundo a su alrededor no existiera, para él su mundo era vivir tranquilamente con su padre, no tenía ningún amigo y no estaba interesado en salir con chicas, apenas si hablaba en clases, casi nadie le dirigía la palabra. Pero aquel día en especial, después de su taller de pintura, se queda en el salón para continuar entrenando, pintaba un paisaje sobre un lienzo, el caballete se encontraba junto a la ventana y él daba la espalda a la puerta

Trowa. Es hermoso

Sin percatarse de la presencia de alguien más y no esperándose aquellas palabras, Heero se sobresalta y voltea hacia aquel chico, tenía el rostro ligeramente sonrojado, el muchacho de profundos ojos verdes miraba el trabajo en el lienzo, ligeramente inclinado hacia delante

Heero. Gracias

Por momentos el chico se quedó mirando fijamente la pintura y después se paró correctamente, dirigiéndole una mirada a Heero que en primera instancia le pareció bastante incómoda, pero acostumbrado al silencio no dijo nada

Trowa. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Heero. Heero Yuy

Trowa. Soy Trowa Barton, mucho gusto

De forma amable aunque sin sonreír, el ojiverde estiró su mano hacia el ojiazul, pero él le ignoró completamente y comenzó a juntar sus cosas, ya no estaba cómodo ahí, además no le interesaba socializar con nadie, ni siquiera entendía porque ese muchacho quería conversar con él, pues no estaba para nada interesado. Por eso sin decir nada, agarró todas sus cosas y se marchó, sin recibir ninguna protesta de aquel chico extraño, incluso podía sentir que ni siquiera le miraba, seguramente aquella mirada verde profundo estaba perdida entre el paisaje detrás de la ventana

-- Fin del Recuerdo --

Hasta ese momento, nunca se había explicado porque Trowa se había acercado a él aquel día, pero recordaba todo tan claramente que parecía haber sucedido hace unos días, aunque aquella época la veía tan lejana que parecía parte de un sueño... Heero decide marcharse para retomar su anterior plan, el ojiverde estaba muy tranquilo dormido y no quería perturbarlo, pero cuando avanza hacia la puerta, escucha un movimiento proveniente de la cama y voltea hacia allá

Heero. ¿Estas bien?

El ojiverde estiraba su mano hacia el buró, como si buscara algo, pero no responde a la pregunta, entonces Heero se acerca a él

Heero. ¿Que buscas?

Trowa. Mi medicina, es una caja verde

Enseguida Heero ayuda a su amigo pero no encuentra la caja, entonces abre el cajón del buró y ahí estaba, la saca de ahí sin cerrar el cajón y se la da a Trowa, quien abre los ojos y agarra el vaso que aún tenía agua y se toma su medicina, Heero lo miraba preocupado, pero después de que el ojiverde se tomara aquella pastilla, voltea y le sonríe

Trowa. Esa me la tomo cuando me duele mucho la cabeza

Su explicación tan despreocupada, deja a Heero desconcertado, pero comprendía que lo que menos quería Trowa era deprimirse y parecía que no le costaba trabajo hacerlo, pero tan solo el ojiverde podía saber lo que realmente estaba sintiendo

Trowa. ¿A que debo tu visita?

Heero. Vine a invitarte a comer, pero descansa

Trowa. Me parece bien

El ojiverde intenta levantarse pero Heero se lo impide

Heero. No hace falta, quédate aquí

Trowa. Es que quiero ir con Quatre, sabes que mi tía no me deja salir solo

Heero. De acuerdo, pero si te sientes mal...

Trowa. Lo sé, me regreso

Heero. Sí

Sin nada más que aclarar, Trowa se pone de pie, tambaleándose un poco, pero el ojiazul lo ayuda

Trowa. Lo siento, tarda en hacer efecto

El ojiverde intentaba mostrarse normal, pero sus cejas estaban ligeramente fruncidas, signo de que hacía un gran esfuerzo porque aquel dolor de cabeza no se notara tanto, pero Heero sabía perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo, sin embargo, sabía también que su amigo no quería comentarios al respecto...

Duo se encontraba ya en el departamento que compartía con Quatre, era casi la hora de comer y estaba en la cocina preparando algo, para cuando su amigo llegara en la noche hubiera comida hecha. Preparaba Spaguetti con carne, pero a pesar de estar relativamente ocupado, pensaba en lo que había sucedido ese día, había pasado todo tan rápido que apenas se ponía a pensar sobre las consecuencias de todo, ¿qué explicación le daría a su novio acerca de su renuncia? tampoco sabía si su ex jefe podía tomar represalias contra él por haberlo rechazado y tampoco se había puesto a pensar que a partir de ese día tenía que tener más cuidado al salir solo, ya que Traize podía estar rondando por ahí en cualquier momento

Duo. ¿Qué hacer?

Al estar lista la pasta, el trenzado apaga la olla y poco después saca la carne de la lumbre, había recordado un pequeño detalle que había pasado por alto los últimos días, así que se dirige a su habitación y saca de uno de los cajones de su mueble de ropa, la tarjeta de la Psicóloga a la que había estado visitando antes, y es que al comenzar su trabajo había dejado de asistir a las sesiones; después va hacia el teléfono y llama para concertar una cita, afortunadamente la mujer tenía espacio para atenderlo ese día más tarde...

Cuando Heero había bajado a la planta baja de la casa junto con Trowa, la tía del ojiverde les había ofrecido el auto de ella para que salieran, con la condición de que manejara el ojiazul, y entonces los amigos habían salido, al principio el ojiverde se veía desconcertado, pero conforme pasaban los minutos se iba viendo mejor, para alivio de Heero, que cada vez se veía más preocupado

Heero. ¿Sabes? pensaba ir por Duo, pero no te dejaré solo

Trowa. No te preocupes, déjame en la Facultad y regreso con Quatre

Heero. No, ya lo decidí

Trowa. Esta bien... gracias

Aunque el ojiverde se sintiera a veces como un niño al que hay que cuidar, sabía que su amigo se preocupaba por él, por eso no se molestaba, aunque resultaba muchas veces incómodo. Heero se detiene frente a un restaurante, ambos bajan y entran para comer, pero para su sorpresa y desagrado de Heero, ahí se encontraba Wufei, acompañado de Relena, y parecía que ninguno de los dos los había visto

Heero. Vámonos antes de que le rompa la cara

Trowa. Esta bien, tranquilo

Ambos chicos dan la espalda a la mesa y comienzan a avanzan de nuevo a la salida, pero la voz de alguien que los llama los detiene, Heero voltea sabiendo que se trata de Relena, la chica saludaba con su mano elevada y sonreía ampliamente

Trowa. No vayas

Heero. Sí, tienes razón

Para no ser demasiado grosero, Heero también levanta su mano y responde el saludo, pero de nuevo da media vuelta y comienza a avanzar, Wufei miraba nervioso a ambos chicos, mientras que Relena se veía confundida, pero sabiéndose necia, se disculpa unos momentos con su novio y se levanta de la mesa, alcanzando a los amigos cuando ya estaban afuera del lugar, Relena se coloca frente a ambos, mirando a Heero fijamente

Relena. ¿Que sucede?

Heero. Nada, necesitábamos irnos

Relena. Ya veo, y yo que quería presentarles a mi novio Wufei

Para Heero y Trowa no era noticia que Relena saliera con Wufei, pues Duo se los había comentado

Heero. Duo nos habló de él

Relena. Oh, bueno, se los presentaré después

Heero. Bien, adiós

El ojiazul se da media vuelta suavemente sin decir nada más, mientras que Trowa solo asiente y de forma amable también le da la espalda a la chica

Relena. Este Heero...

Heero. ¿Qué pasa?

El ojiazul nuevamente le da la cara a la chica, aunque no tenía ganas de oír ninguna tontería más acerca del famoso novio, pero ésta vez Relena lo miraba fijamente y seria

Relena. Cuida a Duo

Heero. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Relena. Es probable que no te lo haya dicho, pero el otro día lo encontré huyendo de su jefe

Los ojos de Heero se abren ampliamente y muestra pronto un ceño fruncido, Trowa a su vez se gira sobre su eje para mirar a la chica

Relena. No quiero que se peleen por eso, solo quería que lo supieras

Heero. ¿Sabes por qué?

Relena. No, pero ese hombre no es de confianza

Heero. Eso lo sé

Muy molesto, el ojiazul aprieta con fuerza sus puños, Trowa lo ve alterado y le coloca una mano sobre el hombro para tranquilizarlo

Relena. No digas que te he contado, no quiero que Duo se enoje conmigo

Heero. No, gracias por contármelo

Relena. Bueno, me voy, salúdenme a sus novios

Fingiendo ligereza, la chica les da la espalda y regresa al restaurante, Heero continuaba ceñudo apretando los puños

Heero. Se lo dije, pero ésta vez seré claro, Duo debe renunciar

Trowa. Cierto, ahora vámonos, Quatre tiene libre de 2 y media a cuatro

Heero. ¿Y la comida?

Trowa. Comemos en la Facultad

A Heero no le gustaba mucho comer en las cafeterías de las escuelas, pero acepta de buena gana y entonces vuelven al auto y se dirigen a la escuela...

Después de terminada su clase de la 1, Quatre sale con sus útiles del aula y se dirige al lugar donde siempre se veía con Trant, a quien aún ayudaba con la asignatura donde tenía problemas. Ese día hacía buen sol, pero gracias a la sombra del gran árbol donde se sentaban siempre, no había problema de quemarse, cuando el rubio llega hasta ahí, Trant ya se encontraba, leyendo entretenido un libro, Quatre llega a donde está él y se sienta a su lado

Quatre. Hola

Trant. ¿Que tal?

Quatre. Cansado, y con deberes, pero bien ¿y tú?

Trant. Algo confundido con esto

Acercando el libro hacia el rubio, Trant le señala una parte para que lea, Quatre sonríe al ver que no se trata de algo difícil y se acerca un poco más a su amigo para explicarle, pero Trant no ponía atención, miraba el rostro de su amigo, fino y blanco, sonrojándose completamente, Quatre hablaba y hablaba pero él estaba atento a las expresiones de su rostro... del otro extremo del lugar, se encontraban Trowa y Heero que no tenían mucho de haber llegado, el ojiverde se había quedado paralizado viendo, mientras que Heero estaba tan sorprendido que no se atrevía a hacer ningún movimiento o a decir algo, solo miró después de reojo el rostro de su amigo, Trowa no parecía sorprendido, sino triste, y él no sabía que decir

Heero. ¿Quatre te está?...

Trowa. ¿Engañando?

El ojiazul solo pasó saliva un poco pero no contesto, aunque realmente si queria preguntar eso, pero Trowa solo negó con la cabeza

Trowa. Vamos

Sin decir nada, Heero siguió a Trowa hasta donde se encontraban Trant y Quatre, los amigos oyeron los pasos y ambos levantaron la cabeza para ver, Quatre se sorprendió de ver ahí a ambos chicos, mientras que Trant se veía un poco molesto, sobre todo al recordar el percanse anterior con el ojiverde cuando pensaba que él estaba molestando a Quatre como solía hacerlo antes. Por inercia, el rubio se separa un poco de Trant, y él solo baja el libro

Quatre. Hola amor

Tranquilo, Quatre levanta la mano y Trowa la sujeta para ayudarlo a levantarse, al hacerlo, lo toma entre sus brazos y lo besa, Trant los mira un poco, mostrándose serio y después se voltea para evitarse ese dolor, Heero mira con el ceño fruncido a aquel muchacho, a quien obviamente no conocía, pero se notaba que no era mucho del agrado de su ojiverde amigo. Trowa suelta a Quatre y mira un poco a Trant, quien se había vuelto a voltear

Trant. Bien, los dejo, con permiso

Trant recoge todas sus cosas, incluyendo el libro que leía y se dispone a irse

Trowa. Espérate Trant

Trant. ¿Qué pasa?

Trowa. ¿Podemos hablar?

Trant. Sí

Trowa. Acompáñame

El ojiverde suelta a su novio después de darle un beso en los labios y se va junto con Trant, el rubio los mira preocupado hasta que se alejan de su vista, Heero mira de reojo unos momentos a Quatre

Heero. ¿Andas con ese?

Quatre. Claro que no

Heero. Como lastimes a Trowa...

Quatre. No seas tonto Heero

Ofendido y con el rostro sonrojado, Quatre se cruza de brazos y se sienta de nuevo bajo el árbol, Heero comprende que se le ha pasado un poco la mano y después de disculparse, se sienta a su lado bajo el árbol, Quatre lo mira y se encoge de piernas, sujetándolas con sus brazos y colocando el rostro sobre sus brazos

Quatre. El está enamorado de mí, pero es obvio que yo no de él

Heero. Ya veo

Quatre. Tu bien sabes que daría mi vida por la de Trowa, así que jamás pienses mal de mí

Heero. Lo sé, perdón

Aunque ellos dos no se consideraban amigos o hablaran de algunos temas, se respetaban mutuamente. El resto del tiempo habían permanecido callados... Trowa lleva a Trant hasta un lugar donde no los oigan, el amigo de Quatre estaba expectante, ya se imaginaba para que lo quería Trowa, seguramente le diría que se alejara de su novio o le pesaría, quizás una amenaza similar, pero para su sorpresa, el ojiverde lo mira fijamente y serio, pero a la vez amable

Trowa. Tal vez ya lo sabes, pero voy a morir

Trant. Sí, Quatre me lo contó, lo siento

Trowa. No lo sientas, al contrario

Trant. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Trowa. ¿Sabes yo...? estoy siendo muy egoísta con Quatre

Mostrándose triste, el ojiverde mira hacia su lado derecho, donde había un árbol enclenque que se mecía con el aire, Trant lo miraba detenidamente a él

Trowa. He querido vivir mis últimos días de forma feliz, sin importarme que eso le duela más a él, incluso le pedí matrimonio, tal vez enviude el día de nuestra boda o después y yo me habré ido, pero él se quedará, con el peso de todo lo que sucedió, con los recuerdos, con el dolor... y sin embargo, no fui capaz de alejarlo de mí para evitarle tanto dolor, solo he visto por mí, para vivir feliz lo que me queda de vida... soy una basura

Trant. Claro que no, Quatre te ama y haría cualquier cosa por ti, aunque eso signifique que vaya a sufrir, no creas que lo estás obligando

Quedándose los dos callados unos momentos, mientras el viento no dejaba de soplar, Trowa voltea hacia Trant, mirándolo fijo

Trowa. Yo sé lo que sientes por él, y aunque sé que no tengo que pedírtelo, por favor, sé su amigo y apóyalo, para cuando me haya ido

Trant. Trowa...

Trowa. No sé de sus sentimientos por ti, pero permíteme ser egoísta de nuevo y pedirte que estés con él, dale tu amor, cuídalo por mí ¿lo harás?

Trant no sabía que responder, la petición de Trowa no se la esperaba, tampoco aquella mirada melancólica que le dirigía

Trant. Claro que lo haré, y no porque lo hayas pedido tú, sino porque realmente estoy enamorado de él ¿entiendes?

Trowa. Sí, muchas gracias

Sonriendo contento, Trowa se aleja del lugar y Trant va tras él, ambos incómodos por la plática que habían tenido, pero también se sentían un poco más calmados, habían puesto todas las cartas sobre la mesa. Al llegar de nuevo al lugar del árbol, Quatre se levanta y va hacia Trowa, mirando fijamente a Trant, y tranquilizándose al ver que no ha pasado nada malo

Trowa. ¿Vamos a comer?

Quatre. Sí, vamos

Trowa. ¿Nos acompañas Trant?

Trant. Otro día, suerte

Colgándose la mochila al hombro, Trant les da la espalda y se aleja, Heero y Quatre se miran sin entender que les pasaba, pero Trowa se veía tranquilo, y entonces los tres van a una de las cafeterías de la Facultad para comer…

Cuando Duo llegó al consultorio de Noin, no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo antes de que ella pudiera verlo después de atender al paciente anterior a él. Hacía semanas que no se veían y al trenzado le daba gusto verla de nuevo, y aunque ella era una profesional, no podía ocultar su sonrisa, Duo le había caído muy bien y se sentía contenta consigo misma por el avance del chico, sus sonrisas ya no lucían tan vacías… el ojivioleta reconociendo el protocolo, se sienta en el agradable sillón donde sesiones anteriores había descargado lágrimas y risas, observa a su terapeuta y le sonríe ampliamente

Noin. ¿Cómo estas?

Duo. Muy bien, Heero y yo estamos muy bien, muchas gracias

Ligeramente sonrojado, Duo agacha un poco la cabeza para hacer reverencia, realmente estaba muy agradecido con la Psicóloga

Noin. Dime porque no habías regresado Duo

Duo. Es que entré a trabajar y a veces tengo que estudiar

Noin. Ya veo, entonces ahora dime a que has venido ahora

Duo. Es que no sabía a quien recurrir, sé que si hablo con Heero, Quatre o Trowa recibiré un regaño

Sin necesidad de preguntar el porque, con solo ver la mirada de la mujer, Duo entiende que debe de ser más específico, por lo que comienza a contarle a Noin todo lo sucedido desde que había dejado de asistir a las sesiones. Al cabo de una hora, la terapeuta se pone al corriente de todo, sobre el temor de Duo ante la posible intimidad con su novio, el encuentro con Wufei, su posible reencuentro con Traize y lo sucedido con su anterior jefe. En todo momento, Noin había permanecido callada, examinando los movimientos, gestos y palabras del chico. Cuando Duo terminó, ella esperó unos momentos antes de hablar, en los cuales, Duo nervioso había permanecido callado, jugando con los dedos de su mano

Noin. Ya veo ¿y tú que piensas?

Duo. ¿Qué pienso? De todo lo que le conté?

Noin. Así es Duo, dime ahora tu opinión, ahora que ya sé los hechos, porque hasta ahora, me has dicho los hechos y que tienes miedo, pero ¿qué más Duo? Cuál es el verdadero temor? A qué le temes?

Sin pensarlo un solo momento y con determinación en mirada y voz

Duo. A perder lo que más amo

Su respuesta deja satisfecha a la terapeuta, que emite una pequeña sonrisa y vuelve a mirar a su paciente fijamente

Noin. Heero y Quatre

Duo. Sí

Noin. ¿Y crees que si te encuentras con Traize lo harás? Los perderás por ello

Duo. Sí

Noin. ¿Y no crees que son tus temores lo que realmente puede hacer que los pierdas?

Aquella reflexión deja helado a Duo, jamás lo había pensado en ese modo, por lo que se queda completamente callado, sin saber que decir

Noin. Tú podrás encontrarte con Traize, podrá querer retenerte de nuevo, y eso se puede solucionar, pero si tus temores alejan aquellos a quienes amas ¿ese sentimiento volverá?

Duo. No

Noin. Heero podrá esperar todos los años que quieras en darte tiempo para poder intimar, pero si tu mismo no vences tus miedos ¿podrás abrir esa puerta que el necesita para entrar?

Duo. No

Noin. Sí no puedes dejar de auto compadecerte ¿podrá Quatre sobreponerse a una gran pérdida? Podrás ser su apoyo?

Duo. No

Noin. Y si evades la realidad de tu sufrimiento ¿crees poder ser feliz? Si jamás vuelves a tener frente a ti la fuente de todo tu dolor como lo es Traize ¿podrás avanzar? Serás capaz de superarlo Duo?

Duo. N… no

Al trenzado comenzaba a hacérsele un nudo en la garganta, su terapeuta tenía razón, él no era capaz de enfrentarse al temor, al dolor, quería evadirlo, superarlo sin tener que luchar

Noin. Fue un gran hallazgo que hablaras con Wufei, y creo que lo mejor es repetir la dinámica con Traize

Duo. Eso no

Noin. Si nunca lo haces, aunque él no esté físicamente presente, lo tendrás siempre como una sombra, detrás de ti, debes enfrentarlo y enfrentarte a ti mismo, o perderás a Heero, no dudo que él te ame mucho, pero él no puede estar siempre velando tu dolor

Las lágrimas de Duo comienzan a caer, Noin tenía razón, debía de enfrentar sus miedos, superarlos para que estos no se hicieran realidad, porque así jamás podría avanzar en la vida, seguiría siendo siempre el mismo pobre muchacho y eso llevaría a Heero a cargar la misma cruz, y eso el trenzado era lo que menos deseaba en el mundo… Duo se cubre el rostro con ambas manos y se agacha hacia sus rodillas, comenzando a sollozar, Noin lo mira tiernamente

Noin. Llora hasta que ya no puedas, si no atacas el dolor hasta que sientas que ya no puedes levantarte, entonces serás su presa

Para Duo, Noin era algo más que su terapeuta, parecía que sabía decir lo que necesitaba escuchar, por eso aquellas palabras para él eran una gran verdad, y jamás se había planteado sus problemas de ese modo…

Después de la comida en la Facultad, los tres chicos se habían dirigido hacia algún lugar del plantel, Quatre había decidido perderse su próxima clase, no todos los días podía ver a Trowa y se sentía feliz, aunque a diferencia de él, Heero no estaba muy cómodo, se sentía como al inicio, cuando aún no llegaba Duo y era el mal tercio

Heero. Creo que me voy

Poniéndose de pie, el ojiazul se sacude las ropas y mira hacia su amigo y Quatre

Quatre. ¿Qué sucede? Te ves preocupado

Heero. Necesito hablar con Duo

Quatre. ¿Qué pasó?

Trowa. No te preocupes, nada malo

Heero. Toma las llaves del auto

El ojiazul da a su amigo las llaves del auto de su tía, pero éste agita su mano en negativa

Trowa. Ve por Duo al trabajo, yo regreso con Quatre

Quatre. Cierto, yo me encargo de él

A regañadientes Heero guarda las llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón

Heero. Gracias, adiós

Sin decir nada más, Heero les da la espalda y se aleja. Quatre voltea hacia su novio y después de besarlo lo cuestiona sobre lo que sucedía, Trowa le cuenta que se han encontrado a Relena y que ella les ha contado sobre un percance entre Duo y su jefe, y aunque no había entrado en detalles por no conocerlos, el rubio se preocupa por su amigo…

Heero llega a la empresa donde trabajaba Duo y como siempre lo espera afuera, casi siempre llegaba poco antes, pero incluso después que se da la hora, su novio no aparecía por ninguna parte, lo cual lo preocupa. Casi enseguida decide entrar y buscarlo, pero al acercarse a la puerta, las tres secretarias amigas del trenzado salen y lo miran

Maya. Hola Heero

Heero. Hola ¿y Duo?

Haciendo una pausa antes de contestar, Maya mira a sus dos amigas y sonríe nerviosa, lo cual preocupa a Heero, entonces Rina le da un codazo para que conteste de una vez y ella obedece enseguida

Maya. Este, no lo vimos, pero hay rumores de que renunció

La chica se muerde ligeramente el labio inferior, mirando preocupada al novio de su compañero, creyendo que está dando una mala noticia, pero a cambio de eso, para Heero esa noticia le viene como anillo al dedo, casi mostrándose alegre

Heero. ¿Entonces no está dentro?

Maya. No, incluso a la hora de la comida ya no estaba

Heero. Ya veo, gracias

Sin decirles nada más y sin que ellas intenten decir algo, el ojiazul se aleja a toda prisa, subiendo al auto de la tía de Trowa y dirigiéndose hacia el departamento donde vivía su novio con el rubio, se sentía muy aliviado por la noticia…

Más calmado, Duo se seca las últimas lágrimas, sus ojos estaban rojos, bastante irritados, había llorado como su terapeuta se lo había recomendado, por el momento ninguna lágrima más era capaz de salir, y extrañamente, se sentía mucho más tranquilo y relajado

Noin. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Duo. Bien

Noin. ¿Y qué has pensado?

Duo. Que tiene razón, y debo enfrentar mis temores para poder superarlos

Noin. Así es, Duo, debes dejar de huir ¿contarás a Heero lo que pasó?

Duo. Creo que sí

Noin. ¿Crees?

Duo. Esta bien, lo haré

Noin. Recuerda que la confianza en pareja es muy importante

Duo. Sí

Sonriendo contento, el trenzado se agacha un poco para agradecer, Noin también le sonríe y se pone de pie, Duo le sigue poco después

Noin. ¿Volverás?

Duo. Sí, en lo que encuentro otro trabajo

Noin. Duo…

Duo. Esta bien, seguiré viniendo aún después de encontrar

Noin. Te estaré esperando

Sonriendo ampliamente, Duo estrecha la mano de la Psicóloga y se despide, Noin vuelve a sentarse mientras que el trenzado una vez fuera, va hacia la secretaria y paga por la sesión, retirándose enseguida, seguro que Quatre no tardaba en llegar y no lo quería preocupar, por lo que sube a un taxi en lugar de tomar autobús… Heero había llegado al departamento hacía media hora y Duo no estaba ahí, pues a pesar de que timbraba, nadie abría, eso lo tenía bastante preocupado y lo peor era que no había forma de comunicarse, ninguno de los dos tenía teléfono móvil

Heero. Que esté bien

Dando vueltas de un extremo a otro, casi mordiéndose las uñas, estaba realmente desesperado, pero para su alivio, pocos minutos después, Duo aparece hacia el inicio del pasillo, al escuchar los pasos, el ojiazul voltea enseguida y se alegra de ver a su novio, por lo que corre hacia él y lo abraza, Duo se desconcierta un poco al inicio pero después sonríe ampliamente y corresponde al abrazo, cuando Heero lo suelta, el trenzado le sonríe ampliamente, acariciándole una mejilla

Duo. Tenemos que hablar

Heero. De acuerdo

Enseguida ambos avanzan hacia el departamento y entrar, Duo prepara café mientras Heero lo espera sentado en la sala, el ojivioleta regresa con dos tazas y algunas galletas, se sienta junto a su novio y después de beber un poco lo mira detenidamente, sujetándole una mano. En primer lugar, Duo cuenta a Heero sobre lo sucedido la noche de la junta y lo de aquel día por la mañana, su novio enseguida se altera, mostrándose muy enojado, pero Duo lo calma, explicándole que no ha sucedido nada, y aunque estaba enojado, el ojiazul se tranquiliza un poco, continuando oyendo al trenzado. Duo enseguida de eso le cuenta que ha ido a ver a la terapeuta de nuevo

Heero. ¿Y de qué hablaron?

Duo. De Traize

La mueca de Heero al oír ese nombre, hace saber a Duo que debe de tener cuidado en decirle la situación, no quería que se volviera a alterar

Duo. Hablamos de él porque debo enfrentarlo

Heero. ¿De qué hablas?

Duo. Heero, si tú y yo no hemos sido capaces de… tener sexo, es porque él sigue representando un tormento para mí

Sin decir nada y ligeramente sonrojado, Heero lo mira detenidamente, él tampoco se había puesto a pensar en ello, así que en silencio, deja que su novio le diga todo lo que habló con Noin en la sesión, y al igual que él, el ojiazul sabe que la terapeuta tiene razón, pero la sola idea de que ambos estén frente a frente le causa mucho pavor

Duo. ¿Qué opinas?

Heero. Es peligroso

Duo. Lo sé

Heero. Sin embargo, creo que es cierto, pero jamás te dejaré verlo solo

Duo. Entonces hay algo que debes saber

Con el ceño arrugado, Heero mira fijamente a Duo, preparado para cualquier clase de noticia. El trenzado suspira profundo y mirándolo a los ojos se anima a hablar

Duo. Traize estará en la ciudad, en unos días

Heero. ¿Qué?

Duo. Me lo dijo Wufei, él… le dijo que yo estaba aquí

Completamente molesto, Heero se pone rápido de pie, pasándose con desesperación una mano por el cabello, después mira fijamente de nuevo a Duo, y vuelve a sentarse a su lado

Heero. ¿Seguro?

Duo. Sí… y tengo miedo

Heero. Duo…

Duo. Sé que debo verlo, pero no quiero que me aleje de ti

Con los ojos vidriosos, el trenzado observa a Heero, quien enseguida se acerca y lo abraza, Duo también le corresponde al abrazo, cerrando sus ojos, Heero se separa después y sujetándole el rostro le da un beso en los labios, mirándolo fijamente sin soltarlo

Heero. Nunca me separarán de ti, lo prometo

Sonriendo contento, Duo asiente con la cabeza y vuelve a abrazar a su novio, permaneciendo así los dos durante un tiempo, hasta que la puerta del departamento se abre y por ella entran Trowa y Quatre, al verlos, Heero y Duo se separan, sonrojándose los dos, en cambio Quatre sonreía y Trowa permanecía serio

Quatre. ¿Interrumpimos?

El rubio sonreía pícaro, pero al ver que la expresión de ambos chicos era de preocupación, él se siente igual y se acerca a Duo, mientras Trowa cierra la puerta

Quatre. ¿Todo bien?

Duo. Sí, pero siéntate

Un poco confuso, pero obediente, Quatre se sienta en otro de los muebles de la sala y enseguida Trowa se sienta a su lado, entonces el trenzado comienza a contarles lo mismo que ha contado a Heero, teniendo ahora a sus amigos al tanto. Quatre se asusta por el hecho de que Duo quiere verse cara a cara con Traize, y a diferencia de los otros tres, él no comprende esa forma de ver el problema, por lo que no le agrada el consejo de Noin, pero el trenzado había tomado la decisión y no iba a cambiarla…

FIN DEL CAPITULO!

Hola! quiero agradecerles por toda la paciencia y el apoyo, sigan leyendo mi historia por favor!! y espero todos sus comentarios, gracias!!


	17. Lágrimas, dolor y angustia parte 2

**Lo que el viento se llevó**

By Arashi Sorata

_Advertencia: Ésta historia tiene contenido NC-17 y un poco de violencia, así como lenguaje que puede resultar ofensivo para algunas personas_

Capítulo 16. Lágrimas, Dolor y Angustia – Parte 2

Capítulo con NC-17

Ahora que Duo ya no tenía trabajo de nuevo, debía quedarse en el departamento para arreglar y hacer la comida, mientras buscaba en el periódico algún trabajo y estudiaba para los exámenes que tenía próximos a entregar. Y aunque estaba decidido con la opción que había tomado de superar su dolor, le preocupaba el día de mañana, siempre el día de mañana, Wufei le había dicho que Traize estaría allá en una semana y aunque apenas habían pasado 2 días, cada vez que pensaba en el día siguiente le venía a la mente que ese era el día en que por fin vería a su esposo, debía confesar que tenía miedo

Duo. ¿Y ahora que haré de comer?

Mientras trapeaba el piso, pensaba en lo que haría de comer, se le acababan las ideas, pero solía recordar todas las recetas que le había dado la esposa de Otto, y por eso no siempre les tocaba comer o cenar dos veces lo mismo, además que era un gran cocinero. Al terminar de fregar el piso de la cocina, el teléfono de la casa suena y entonces corre a contestar, se trataba de Heero, lo cual lo hace sentir muy contento, su novio le hablaba desde un teléfono público en la escuela donde estudiaba

Duo. ¿Cómo estas?

Heero. Bien ¿y tú?

Duo. También, pensando en que haré de comer ¿qué se te antoja?

Heero. ¿Me vas a invitar?

Duo. Claro, hoy es miércoles y sales temprano

Heero. Lo que decidas esta bien

Duo. Ey, no seas tan serio, sin timidez, dime que quieres

Heero. Mmn, albóndigas

Duo. Albóndigas será, entonces te espero

Heero. Sí, adiós

Duo. Adiós, te quiero

Heero. También yo

Aunque el ojiazul había dicho aquellas palabras de forma fría, Duo sabía que los sentimientos de Heero eran tan cálidos como la piel de su cuerpo

Duo. ¿En qué estás pensando?

Sonrojado hasta el hueso, comienza a trapear de nuevo, hace tiempo que no pensaba esas cosas, pero era inevitable, Heero le gustaba tanto, y aunque no se notara, a Heero seguía pareciéndole un tormento no tener a Duo entre sus brazos en la intimidad, pero también sabía lo que eso representaba para ambos y no quería que un pensamiento pecaminoso arruinara su forma de ver y amar al ojivioleta, pues aparte de todo, él le respetaba, por eso le estaba esperando…

Mientras tanto cerca de la empresa donde antes trabajaba el ojivioleta, Marshall y Wufei rentaban una habitación en un Motel de poco renombre, no queriendo llamar mucho la atención, el señor Noventa se había aprovechado por completo de la debilidad de su empleado, no pudiendo aún creer que el pelinegro fuera tan idiota, pero por él estaba bien y aunque no era Duo, por lo menos no estaba mal y se conformaba… después de tener sexo, Marshall se había quedado completamente dormido, mientras que Wufei tomaba un baño, limpiándose con vigor cada rincón del cuerpo, deslavándose el semen de la piel, completamente molesto consigo mismo, y ni siquiera sabía porque estaba haciendo todo eso ¿acaso era una forma de castigarse? O acaso quería saber lo que Duo había sentido al ser usado de esa forma tan vil? No lo sabía, solo estaba seguro de que estaba cansado de luchar, no le importaba si lo usaban, fuera quien fuera, porque Traize lo usaba para llegar a Duo, su jefe lo usaba de objeto sexual y de negocios, incluso Relena lo usaba para olvidarse de Heero, todos a su alrededor le usaban y aunque se sentía basura, sabía que se lo merecía, que no tenía derecho a reclamar, él merecía ser castigado

Wufei. Que bajó caí… pero no me importa, si la persona que amo no me corresponde

Bajo el agua de la ducha, pensaba una y mil veces que ya nada le importaba, si Traize no le amaba a él no le interesaba nada, incluso prefería morir, pero era egoísta, quería estar al lado de Traize, aunque fuera solo como amigo, como cómplice, incluso como amante, todo con tal de estar a su lado, solo con eso…

Al llegar las 3 de la tarde, Duo tenía todo preparado para recibir a su novio, incluso se había bañado y puesto guapo, hace mucho que no se veía completamente a solas con Heero ya que siempre salían los cuatro, incluso se sentía nervioso, como si se tratara de su primera cita. A las 3 con 15, el timbre del departamento suena y emocionado el trenzado se acerca para abrir, como esperaba, Heero estaba ahí, asombrado de verlo tan arreglado, enseguida pasa y entrega a Duo una flor, el trenzado se sonroja y la huele

Heero. ¿No es muy femenino?

Duo. No, me encanta

Sintiéndose aliviado, Heero se acerca a Duo y se besan en los labios, después caminan hacia la sala donde el ojiazul se sienta y después el ojivioleta

Duo. ¿Qué tal tu día?

Heero. Bien… ¿y tú?

Duo. Tranquilo, estuve arreglando y estudié un poco

Heero. Que bien

Duo. ¿Tienes hambre?

Heero. Sí

Sonriendo contento, Duo intenta levantarse, pero Heero lo sujeta del brazo y lo jala hacia él, colocando su mano izquierda sobre su mejilla, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, y sin decir nada, se acerca y lo besa, siendo correspondido, el trenzado coloca su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Heero, acercando un poco más su cuerpo. Aquel beso, calmado y suave les roba el aliento y tienen que separarse, Duo tarda en abrir sus ojos sin apartar su cuerpo y mira a Heero observarle, sonrojado le sonríe

Heero. Comamos

Duo. Sí

Contento por aquel beso, Duo sonríe tiernamente y se aleja un poco de Heero, poniéndose después de pie, el ojiazul lo mira marcharse y sonríe levemente, aunque estaba realmente feliz, apenas si podía creer que por fin el trenzado era su novio, a pesar de que habían pasado semanas desde que le había dado el Si

Duo. Siéntate

Obedeciendo enseguida, Heero se levanta del sillón y se sienta en el comedor, mientras Duo sirve la comida y bebida, entonces también se sientan y comienzan a comer, en silencio, después de eso, Duo recoge los platos y sirve el postre, había pastel de hace 2 días que él había comprado. Mientras lo comen, el trenzado cuenta a Heero lo que había hecho en el día y lo que había estudiado

Duo. ¿Y ahora qué quieres hacer?

Heero. Lo que quieras ¿salimos?

Duo. Tengo un poco de flojera salir

Heero. Como gustes

Indeciso por completo, Duo comienza a recoger la mesa, mientras pensaría que quería hacer, Heero se levanta y se dirige de nuevo a la sala, ya que el ojivioleta no le había permitido ayudarle a limpiar

Duo. ¡Ya sé! Ay que ver una película

Heero. ¿Vamos al cine?

Duo. Aquí tiene Quatre. Mientras lavo esto ¿por qué no buscas en su habitación?

Heero. Pero…

Duo. No se enojará, están en el buró de la derecha

Heero. Bien

Apenado porque buscará en las pertenencias de otra persona, Heero se dirige a la habitación del rubio y se acerca al buró del lado derecho, pero su novio no le había dicho que cajón, por lo que abre el primero, pero ahí no había ningún video, en cambio, encuentra lo que Duo hace un par de meses había visto, esparcidos estaban algunos condones, apenado por ver aquello cierra enseguida el cajón, quedándose serio, no le gustaba pensar en esas cosas, pero no era noticia saber que entre Trowa y Quatre había intimidad desde hace tiempo, y no se sentiría tan avergonzado sino fuera porque él nunca había estado con nadie

Heero. Como me gustaría estar contigo

Con solo pensarlo, sus orejas se sentían calientes al igual que sus mejillas, pero no debía seguir pensando eso, seguro que no era aquel un buen momento, además se sentía bien con Duo, como una pareja convencional, sin problemas, y estaba seguro que el sexo en ese momento no era lo ideal. Sin saber incluso, que Duo ya se encontraba preparado, pues quería vencer sus miedos, acabando con todos los fantasmas del pasado que lo acosaban, porque quería ser feliz y seguir adelante. Sin embargo, en esos momentos, ninguno de los dos conocía la forma de pensar del otro

Duo. ¡¿Los hallaste?!

Se escucha el grito por parte del trenzado desde la cocina, rápidamente Heero abre el cajón de abajo y al ver unos estuches de DVD ahí, responde

Heero. Sí

Duo. ¡Bien, escoge la que quieras!

Heero. De acuerdo

Olvidándose de lo que pensaba hace apenas unos segundos, el ojiazul saca todos los estuches y comienza a ver los títulos, leyendo las sinopsis de las que le resultan más interesantes, así es como escoge una película de suspenso…

Últimamente su tía no lo dejaba salir solo, pero de alguna u otra forma se las ingeniaba para que Catherine lo llevara a algún lugar, especialmente cuando se veía con Quatre, y después su novio le llevaba de regreso cuando terminaban su cita. Pero últimamente no se veían si no era con Heero y Duo, incluso habían pasado varios días desde la última relación sexual que habían tenido, aunque para ninguno representaba mayor problema, pues aunque no sucedía tan seguido, cada vez que se encontraban juntos resultaba mejor que la anterior. Aquel día se realizarían en la Facultad de la Salud, algunos coloquios sobre diversos temas, pero salvo uno, al rubio no le habían interesado los demás, así que al acabar al que asistió, salió rápidamente de la escuela para visitar a su novio, estaba muy emocionado, ya que hace días quería estar a solas con él. Como era de esperarse, Trowa se encontraba en casa, en compañía de su prima y su hermana, ya que su tía había tenido que hacer un pequeño viaje de emergencia por cuestiones de trabajo

Catherine. Hola Quatre, que gusto

Quatre. Sí, a mi también me da gusto verte... está Trowa ¿verdad?

Catherine. Este… sí, le diré que baje

Quatre. ¿Qué dices? Puedo subir, no te preocupes

Catherine. Es que…

Al rubio le parecía extraña la forma de actuar de Catherine, ya que nunca antes había habido problema para que él subiera y entrara a la habitación del ojiverde, incluso solían ser muy respetuosos de ésta y jamás habían tenido sexo ahí, en la que era casa de la familia, pero la pelirroja no estaba pensando cosas de ese tipo y tampoco le molestaba que subiera como siempre, pero sabía lo que hacía Trowa para no olvidarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y sabía que aquello haría sentirse triste a Quatre y por eso no quería que entrara en la habitación de su hermano

Quatre. ¿Qué sucede?

Catherine. Es que yo… Trowa…

Quatre. ¿Qué le pasa a Trowa? Está mal?

Catherine. No precisamente, pero…

Olvidándose de su cortesía, Quatre pasa de su cuñada y sube corriendo a la habitación de su novio, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y haciéndose mil preguntas ¿estaría bien? Se sentiría mal?. Pero cuando llega a la habitación y abre de golpe la puerta, se tranquiliza al ver que Trowa está sentado en el escritorio leyendo un libro de Odontología, enseguida el voltea hacia su novio, extrañándose de tan rara entrada, pero Quatre suspira aliviado y avanza rápido hacia el ojiverde, lanzándosele enseguida, Trowa le corresponde el abrazo con las manos en su cintura

Trowa. ¿Qué sucede?

Quatre. Creí que estabas mal, Catherine no quería que subiera

Trowa. Ya veo

Quatre. Pero que alegría que…

Al ver el libro que leía Trowa, el rubio pierde por completo el habla, tragando con dureza saliva, y poco a poco se separa, mirándolo de pie

Quatre. ¿Lees todavía eso?

Trowa. Sí, sé que ya no voy a la escuela, que jamás terminaré la carrera pero… me gusta, yo siempre quise ser Odontólogo, es algo tonto pero…

Quatre. ¡No!

Sorprendido Trowa voltea hacia su novio, mirándolo fijamente, Quatre mostraba el ceño fruncido, pero no con enojo, sino con tristeza, sus ojos se humedecían poco a poco

Quatre. No es tonto… es bueno… y sé, que serías un excelente Odontólogo

Trowa. Quatre…

Las lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas de Quatre, el ojiverde las sentía como propias, siempre pensaba en que no hablar nunca del tema de su muerte era lo mejor para que su novio no sufriera, y cada vez que veía esas lágrimas de angustia, sabía que eran por su egoísmo, y no podía dejar de sentirse un miserable, pero tampoco era capaz de dejarlo, quería estar con él hasta el último segundo

Trowa. No llores por favor

Avergonzado de sí mismo, Trowa se levanta de la silla y se acerca a su novio, colocándole las manos sobre los hombros y trayéndolo hacía con él, en un abrazo tierno y suave, acariciándole los cabellos y después besándolos

Trowa. Por favor, aléjate de mí, déjame morir solo… porque no soporto verte así

Los ojos azules de Quatre se abren ampliamente y con brusquedad se aparta de Trowa, mirándolo asustado a los ojos, como si le hubiese pedido el favor más cruel del mundo, decidido se limpia las lágrimas

Quatre. De ninguna manera, te amo y estaré contigo hasta el último momento, así tenga que secarme por completo

Trowa. Pero…

Quatre. ¡Basta! No lo pidas nunca más, te lo ruego

Durante segundos se miran a los ojos sin hablar, nuevamente Trowa se avergüenza de sí mismo, todo era por él, solamente pensaba en él mismo, ni se ponía a pensar nunca en los sentimientos y deseos de su novio. Primero cuando no Quería compartir lo de su enfermedad sin ponerse a pensar que merecía saberlo para que él fuera quien tomara una decisión; después fue lo de retenerlo a su lado, sin pensar que eso era lo que Quatre quería, y ahora, le pedía alejarse por completo, sin pensar que lo único que deseaba el rubio era estar ahí para él, aún en la agonía, y él que no quería sentirse miserable, por eso quería que se alejara. Sin duda era el mayor egoísta del mundo. Ahora los ojos de Trowa eran los que se humedecían, no solía llorar, pero todo lo que había deducido y la imagen de Quatre frente a él le habían hecho sentir ganas de derrumbarse, el rubio se preocupa de verlo así y nuevamente se lanza a sus brazos

Quatre. Perdóname… pídeme lo que quieras, lo que sea… solo no… no me pidas que me aleje, es todo

Trowa. No Quatre, perdóname tú… porque eres tan bueno… y yo no soy más que una piltrafa egoísta

Quatre. ¡Mentira! Yo… yo me enamoré del mejor hombre en éste mundo

Trowa. Quatre…

Quatre. Jamás digas esas cosas y jamás las pienses… estamos juntos porque así lo decidimos los dos ¿te acuerdas?... aquel día…

-- Recuerdo --

Había sucedido hacia el inicio de las clases en la Facultad de la salud, en un día que parecía como cualquiera, se habían topado en una de las cafeterías del plantel, Quatre se encontraba distraído, revisando su agenda en el celular, y Trowa caminaba tranquilamente con una charola que contenía una hamburguesa, refresco y papas, el ojiverde había visto al rubio caminando distraído pero pensando que se daría cuenta a tiempo, había decidido no quitarse, pero para su mala suerte, éste no había reaccionado y el resultado había sido desastroso, pues el celular de Quatre había caído al suelo, justo debajo del refresco del ojiverde. Enojado, el rubio había intentado discutir con quien le había tirado su aparato, pero para su sorpresa, en lugar de eso, Trowa se había agachado a juntar el celular, olvidándose por completo de su comida, y ofreciendo a Quatre una sincera disculpa. Aquello había hecho sonrojar a Quatre, además de haberlo hecho sentirse apenado, por lo que se había ofrecido a pagar la comida de aquel chico, pero con su actitud indiferente, Trowa había pasado de él sin aceptar el ofrecimiento. Ese había sido su primer encuentro, para Quatre en aquel momento había sido algo penoso y humillante, considerando el hecho de que la actitud de Trowa no había sido de su agrado, por lo que de momento el ojiverde no era precisamente su persona favorita, en cambio, para Trowa, aquel primer encuentro había sido completamente insignificante, pues en aquellos días, sus intereses eran otros, sin darse cuenta que poco a poco, Quatre se iba encargando de hacerlos desaparecer, abriéndose paso en el corazón del ojiverde. Eso había sucedido después de un par de meses de haberse conocido, pues aunque no estudiaban la misma carrera, se encontraban en el mismo campus. Comenzando con una simple amistad, donde habían encontrado puntos en común que les había convertidos en buenos amigos. Hasta que uno había dado el primer paso. Un día de verano, al finalizar una de las clases, como se les había hecho costumbre, Trowa acompañaba a Quatre hasta la calle donde se encontraba su departamento, ya que en aquel entonces, el rubio aún no conseguía su modesto automóvil. Habían llegado al departamento, y como pocas veces, Trowa había aceptado el ofrecimiento de entrar y tomar algo, lo cual hacía feliz al rubio, porque su amigo cada vez le gustaba más, aunque resultaba un tanto cobarde para declararse

Quatre. Siéntate por favor ¿agua o soda?

Trowa. Agua está bien

El rubio había regresado con dos vasos de agua, uno para el ojiverde y otro para él, habían conversado después sobre cosas de la escuela, encontrándose después con ese punto incómodo en que ninguno tenía nada que decir, salvo lo que sus ojos lograban descifrar, Quatre estaba nervioso, desde hace tiempo se moría por estar en brazos de Trowa y decirle de sus sentimientos, pero temía no ser correspondido, pero a diferencia de él, el ojiverde tenía en claro lo que sentía y deseaba, no queriendo que nuevamente la oportunidad se le escapara de las manos, y aunque temía no ser correspondido como había sucedido con aquella persona, no quería sentir ninguna clase de arrepentimiento

Trowa. Quatre…

La mirada que en aquel entonces Trowa le había mostrado, aún estaba celosamente guardada en su corazón, porque no era aquella indiferente mirada verde, era cálida, le decía algo, algo que quizás el estuviera esperando siempre, pero todo había sido cierto solo cuando el ojiverde se había atrevido a levantarse de su asiento, dirigiéndose a él y sentándose a su lado en el otro sillón. Aún sentía arder el rostro cuando lo recordaba, porque en ese momento toda su sangre estaba en su rostro, y recordaba los brazos de Trowa sobre sus hombros, trayéndolo hacia él, susurrándole al oído

Trowa. Me gustas…

Y en ese momento su mundo había vuelto, el sentimiento de oscuridad que se había formado en él tras la muerte de su madre, había recobrado un poco de luz, y una tierna sonrisa adornando su rostro le llevó a aferrarse a aquel cuerpo, a no dejarlo querer ir, y en ese momento a su vez el ojiverde había sentido de nuevo una esperanza, aquella que una persona le hizo perder al no sentirse correspondido de la forma en que deseaba, Quatre le había devuelto aquello que sintió arrebatado, su confianza para querer

Quatre. Tú… también me gustas… te quiero

Sin responderle, pero sintiéndose feliz por oírlo, Trowa se había separado de él, y recordaban haberse visto claramente a los ojos, ninguno dejaba mentir al otro, y en ese momento, sus labios se habían unido por primera vez, tímidamente, sin atreverse a explorar, a buscar en el otro la sed de amar, simplemente un beso, encerrando en él las ansias que durante mucho tiempo habían tenido que aguantar. Y al separarse, un sonrojo de los dos y una sonrisa tonta de Quatre

Quatre. Trowa yo…

Trowa. ¿Te puedo pedir algo?

Quatre. Sí, dime

Trowa. Quédate conmigo

Quatre. ¿Eh?

Trowa. Yo no… no puedo decirte que te amo, porque no te quiero mentir… pero, eres la única persona que me ha hecho sentir que puedo llegar a amar, por eso te pido que estés conmigo ¿quieres estar a mi lado?

El rubio no podía mentir si decía que en ese momento no se había sentido triste por como Trowa había iniciado su petición, pero tampoco podía mentir diciendo que en aquel entonces el amor que hoy sentía por Trowa era el mismo, pero estaba decidido, si el ojiverde había dado el primer paso, el daría el segundo, le seguiría, estaría a su lado, cumpliendo con aquella petición, porque también quería estar con él, a su lado, dando siempre el segundo paso, uno atrás de él

Trowa. Soy egoísta ¿verdad?

Quatre. No… no lo eres, porque yo quiero estar contigo

Trowa. ¿De verdad?

Quatre. Sí, porque yo también te quiero pedir que estés conmigo

Trowa. Lo haré…

El roce de su mano sobre su blanca mejilla y los labios de nuevo adueñándose de los suyos, eran uno de sus mayores tesoros, uno de los recuerdos más hermosos que tenía de su vida junto a la de Trowa, la vida que habían iniciado aquel día y que más temprano que tarde, acabaría para siempre

-- Fin del Recuerdo --

Al soltar su cuerpo, nuevamente vio de forma lastimosa que las lágrimas adornaban el hermoso rostro blanco de su ángel. Beso sobre uno de sus párpados y le miró con ternura, recibiendo del rubio una linda sonrisa, después le acarició la mejilla con su mano derecha y de nuevo le abrazo, era así como quería morir, abrazado al cuerpo de la persona que más amaba en el mundo

Quatre. Te amo Trowa, gracias por este tiempo juntos

Trowa. No tienes que agradecer, solo soy yo quien tiene que dar las gracias

Quatre. Ay Trowa

Se abrazó con fuerza a su cintura, también a él le habría gustado estar así hasta el final, incluso marcharse junto con él, para que ambos partieran hacia un nuevo mundo donde jamás podrían separarse, pero debía ser realista, debía comprender que eso era una tonta mentira, porque cuando Trowa se fuera, él debía quedarse, y que de querer hacer lo contrario, no existía ese nuevo mundo donde fueran eternos, pero pensar que esta vida sin Trowa debía ser vivida, le lastimaba de tal forma, que soñaba con el día en que los dos pudieran ser felices en otro mundo

Trowa. Comamos algo ¿sí? Tengo mucha hambre

Quatre. Sí

Tranquilos de nuevo los dos, se separan y mirándose a los ojos se sonríen mutuamente, Quatre se gira sobre si mismo antes de caminar hacia la puerta y entonces nota el gran calendario que su novio tenía pegado en la pared, curioso se acerca a él, pero al ver de que tipo de calendario se trataba, un nudo se le forma en la garganta y un golpe duro en la boca del estómago le sofoca, sus ojos azules fijos en aquel calendario muestran melancolía y Trowa le observa fijamente, atento a su reacción, pero para sorpresa del ojiverde, Quatre voltea hacia él sonriendo

Quatre. Es ingenioso

Trowa. Si, lo es

Quatre. Bien, vámonos

Sin dejar de sonreír se acerca a Trowa y le agarra de la mano, juntos salen de la habitación, y aunque todo parecía estar bien, el alma de Quatre lloraba, cada vez su corazón se rompía más y más, no sabiendo cuanto más aguantaría, sentía deseos de gritar, reclamarle al mundo, a Dios, el porque su gran amor debía marcharse, pero era por él que se contenía, para no mostrarle más dolor del que ya sentía…

Acabada la película, Duo se da cuenta que Heero se ha quedado completamente dormido, ni siquiera sabía en que momento se había dormido, sabía que su novio se encontraba en un nuevo proyecto y que no estaba durmiendo bien. Pero no estaba enojado por no acompañarlo durante toda la noche, aquel cuadro le parecía enternecedor, Heero se veía muy lindo durmiendo, por lo que sonríe ampliamente

Duo. Mi Heero

Feliz de verlo así, se acerca despacio a él y le besa en los labios, abrazándose después a su cintura, apoyando su rostro en el pecho cálido del ojiazul

Duo. Tengo tanto miedo perderte… no, no debo pensar así

Decidido a que pensar tonterías no le llevaría a nada bueno, Duo se levanta del pecho de su novio y lo observa fijamente, acariciándole el rostro

Duo. Ni mi pasado, ni Traize, tu eres mi presente y mi futuro, solo debo pensar en eso

Nuevamente sonriente, se acuesta en la cama y se abraza a la cintura de su novio, cerrando los ojos y quedándose quieto, sin notar cuando Heero abre los ojos y lo observa, se había despertado cuando el trenzado le había besado los labios, y había oído lo que Duo había dicho, sintiéndose muy orgulloso de él, cada vez Duo maduraba más, y confiaba en que pronto llegaría el momento en que lastimarlo resultaría muy difícil para cualquiera que quisiera hacerlo…

Habían ido a comer y después a un parque, donde habían caminado mucho y comido helados, olvidándose casi por completo de sus problemas, y cuando había casi oscurecido, Quatre le había invitado al departamento. Al llegar, el rubio había gritado el nombre de Duo y al no recibir respuesta le sonríe a su novio, creyendo que estarán solos en el departamento, por lo que sin duda se acercan uno al otro, comenzando a besarse

Quatre. En mi cuarto

Trowa. Sí

Por el departamento solo podían oírse sus besos y el removerse de la ropa, las caricias solo hacían eco en su piel mientras avanzaban hacia la habitación, donde Trowa recarga a Quatre en el marco de la puerta y besándole el cuello desabotonaba su camisa, la luz estaba completamente apagada, incluso en la sala no habían prendido ninguna

Quatre. Nng Trowa…

Suspirando comenzaba a sentirse excitado, las manos de su novio se movían tiernas sobre él, una en su cintura, la otra bajando por la espalda, tocando cada vez más abajo, y después avanzan con lentitud hacia la cama, donde Quatre comienza a descender siendo guiado por su novio, cayendo a la vez sobre él, pero cuando el rubio llega hasta la cama siente un desnivel extraño, sabía que alguien estaba bajo él por lo que antes que Trowa caiga sobre él, lo empuja con fuerza y se levanta enseguida, a su vez, lo que fuera que estaba abajo se mueve rápidamente

Quatre. ¡Aaah!

Rápido Trowa se acerca al swith y lo prende, llevándose una gran sorpresa cuando ve a Heero y Duo acostados en la cama, era obvio que se habían quedado dormidos y que no habían hecho nada. Heero es quien había estado debajo de Quatre y que ahora estaba por sentarse, completamente avergonzado

Duo. ¿Qué sucede?

Adormilado el trenzado se talla los ojos y después ve con confusión la escena, Trowa estaba cerca de la puerta completamente sonrojado y Quatre cerca de él, casi tan rojo como jitomate y con la camisa completamente abierta, Heero a su lado, sentado sobre la cama, con la mirada hacia cualquier punto que no fuera su amigo y también estaba sonrojado

Duo. ¿Qué pasó?

Quatre. Eh… nada, yo…

Enseguida el rubio se sonroja aún más y sale a prisa de la habitación, jamás se había sentido tan avergonzado en toda su vida, aunque sus amigos no habían tenido que presenciar nada realmente vergonzoso

Heero. Lo siento…

Trowa. ¿De qué hablas?

Apenado pero casi burlándose, Trowa intercambia miradas con Heero y casi sonriendo sale de la habitación, haciendo que el ojiazul se sienta completamente avergonzado, Duo lo mira y se acerca

Duo. Yo tuve la culpa, éste cuarto es de Quatre y…

Heero. Ya no importa, ven, salgamos

Duo. Que vergüenza

Heero. Lo sé

Apenados salen de la habitación, pero ninguno estaba tan avergonzado como Quatre, aún estaba tan rojo como jitomate, pero ahora tenía la camisa acomodada y evitaba mirar a todos, ni siquiera a Trowa

Duo. Quatre perdóname, yo insistí en que viéramos tele en tu cuarto y…

Quatre. No importa Duo

Aunque había intentado ser amable, Quatre se notaba un poco molesto, eso hace sentir triste a Duo pero no dice nada más

Heero. Yo creo que me voy

Duo. ¿Puedo ir contigo?

Heero. Pero, no sé…

El ojiazul miraba hacia Quatre, que estaba completamente callado, pero él no dijo nada ante la petición del trenzado por lo que a Heero no le parece mala idea

Heero. Entonces nos vemos

Agarrando a Duo de la mano, hace un gesto a Trowa para despedirse y los dos salen del departamento, el trenzado se veía muy triste, pero el ojiverde no hacía ningún comentario al respecto… Trowa miraba a Quatre que seguía callado, hace apenas unos minutos que Heero y Duo se habían marchado, entonces el ojiverde se atreve a hablar

Trowa. ¿Así está bien?

Quatre. No… me porté mal con él

Trowa. Es obvio que te enojaras

Quatre. No, no es eso, me dio mucha pena

Trowa. Pero no nos vieron hacer algo vergonzoso ni nos tocó ver algo a nosotros

Quatre. Lo sé, pero… yo tenía una erección

Avergonzado por completo, el rubio desvía la mirada de su novio, pero éste le sonríe y se acerca a él, besándole en los labios, Quatre voltea y mira fijamente

Trowa. No se nota

Quatre. Que pena

Por unos momentos se miran a los ojos y después comienzan a reír, nunca les había pasado algo tan tonto y vergonzoso a la vez, y ahora Quatre se sentía menos tenso, de hecho estaba esperando a que sus amigos llegaran al departamento de Heero, para hablarle al trenzado y disculparse por su actitud… al llegar al departamento del ojiazul nota que Duo esta demasiado serio y después de cerrar la puerta lo toma de la cintura de improviso, acercándolo a él

Duo. Heero…

Mirándolo a los ojos unos momentos, después lo besa, tomando al trenzado por sorpresa, aunque el chico no tarda en responderle su beso, aunque sonrojándose más de lo que debiera, lentamente lo aleja cuando suelta sus labios, apartando su mirada

Heero. No te entristezcas, estoy seguro que Quatre no se molestó

Duo. Gracias

Aún sin mirarlo, el trenzado se aleja de su novio, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua, ahora no solo estaba serio por lo sucedido con su amigo, los movimientos de su novio y aquel beso le habían hecho sentirse mejor de lo que se sentiría normalmente y estaba avergonzado, hacía tiempo que no sabía lo que se sentía estar excitado realmente

Heero. ¿Cenamos? Vamos a un Restaurante ¿te apetece?

Encontrándolo como buena excusa, Duo voltea enseguida hacia su novio y le sonríe

Duo. Claro que sí

Contento por la propuesta se acerca a Heero cuando tomo del vaso que se había servido con agua, le dio un beso en la mejilla y después de tomarse las manos salieron del departamento, dirigiéndose a un modesto Restaurante cerca de ahí, al cual solía ir Heero en algunas ocasiones… A pesar de que Quatre insistía en marcar, nadie contestaba en el departamento del ojiazul, pero lejos de preocuparse se imagina que fueron a otro lugar antes de llegar ahí, eso imaginaba porque no percibía nada malo. Trowa le sonríe cuando sus miradas se encuentran

Quatre. Aún nada

Trowa. Mañana hablarán

Quatre. Tienes razón

Trowa. Entonces…

Acordándose que tenían un asunto pendiente, el ojiverde se acerca a su novio, le coloca ambas manos en las caderas y lo atrae hacia él, fundiéndose los dos en un beso, cuando se les acaba el aire se separan pero Trowa continúa su paso por el cuello de su novio, colando una mano por debajo de la playera, logrando teñir de rojo las mejillas del rubio, Quatre jadea y se remueve un poco al sentir aquella mano acariciándole… entre besos y caricias aquella noche de entrega no era para ninguno una más, no sabían cuando, pero el fin llegaría en cualquier momento, por eso sabían que cada entrega era especial. Tras la culminación del acto, Trowa besaba con ternura los labios de Quatre, memorizando en su boca el sabor, mientras sus manos le acariciaban el cabello, haciéndolo hacia atrás. Los ojos de ambos se abren cuando sueltan sus labios y el ojiverde sale de él, sonriéndose tiernamente, Trowa se baja y se quita el condón, dejándolo provisionalmente en el suelo, colocándose justo al lado de Quatre, que enseguida se acurruca en su pecho. El silencio que les acompaña los hace sentir sumamente tranquilos, mientras aún normalizaban sus respiraciones

Trowa. ¿Sabes? Creo que deberíamos planear la boda

Quatre. ¿Lo crees?

Trowa. Sí, pronto terminará el semestre y debes concentrarte en el siguiente

Quatre. Tienes razón

Acurrucándose más en él, cierra sus ojos y poco a poco se queda dormido, estaba agotado, Trowa le besa los cabellos y sonríe, cerrando también sus ojos y quedándose después dormido al igual que su novio... Un par de horas después, Heero y Duo regresan de cenar, el trenzado estaba muy contento porque había tenido una cita con el ojiazul, aunque era una lástima que al día siguiente el chico tuviera que asistir a clases. Después de prestarle a su huésped algo de ropa con la cual dormir, Heero prepara sus cosas del día siguiente y también se coloca su ropa de dormir, el trenzado enseguida se sienta en la cama y después se acuesta, metiéndose entre las sábanas, Heero apaga la luz y lo imita, sintiendo enseguida las manos de su novio pegadas a su cintura

Duo. Te quiero

Heero. Yo también

Sujetándolo de la barbilla le regala un beso en los labios, colocándole algunos cabellos atrás de la oreja

Heero. ¿Sabes? estuve pensando y ahora que Quatre y Trowa se casen, supongo que vivirán juntos

Duo. Sí, creo que harán eso

Heero. Por eso yo... bueno, quiero que vivas conmigo

Sorprendido por la petición, Duo suelta la cintura de su novio y se aleja un poco, aunque se sentían ninguno veía al otro

Duo. ¿Hablas en serio?

Heero. Claro ¿qué dices?

Duo. Por supuesto

Feliz, el trenzado vuelve a aventarse a los brazos de su novio, ésta vez llenándolo de besos, Heero a su vez también estaba contento de que Duo aceptara, para él no había cosa que lo hiciera más feliz que estar junto al ojivioleta, había aprendido a amarlo incondicional y locamente, al punto de sentir que daría su vida por él de ser necesario. Esa noche, como las anteriores que el trenzado había pasado en casa del ojiazul, se había quedado dormido abrazando a su delgado y fuerte cuerpo, lo cual resultaba una dulce tortura para Heero, pero había aprendido a controlarse...

Los días pasan rápido para Duo en esa semana, y aunque había presentado exámenes en la preparatoria abierta, y había buscado trabajo, no podía sacarse de la cabeza el hecho de que tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentarse a Traize, según el plazo de Wufei, faltaba solo 1 día para que se cumpliera, lo cual aumentaba sus nervios en un cien por ciento, sin embargo, se había auto convencido de que no ganaría nada con eso, por tal motivo debía vivir su vida normalmente... En aquella misma semana, Quatre había comenzado a hacer una lista de las cosas que necesitaría para su boda, aún no contactaba a nadie del pueblo, pero estaba casi seguro de que no habría ningún problema. Al día siguiente del episodio vergonzoso que habían vivido los cuatros en el departamento del rubio, Quatre había llamado a Duo para disculparse y así las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, incluso Duo ayudaba a su amigo con algunos de los preparativos de la boda, además de exigirse como el chef encargado de la comida... Hace apenas dos días que Duo había hecho cita con su proctólogo, a quien tenía semanas sin ver y ya le tocaba revisión, pero a diferencia de las primeras veces, ahora va solo, ya no se sentía tan tímido ni cobarde. Su médico lo recibe amablemente y antes de pedirle que se quite la ropa, ambos conversan frente a frente en el escritorio

Doctor. Entonces ya no te sientes incómodo, eso me alegra

Duo. Sí

Doctor. Tampoco dolor, supongo

Duo. No

Doctor. Bueno, entonces te revisaré para ver si necesitas seguir usando la pomada que te receté

Duo. Sí, claro

Aunque ya no se mostraba tímido, aún le resultaba penoso tener que desvestirse y que aquel hombre le revisara, sin embargo sabía que era necesario y él era todo un profesional. El médico se coloca sus guantes después de desinfectarse las manos, mientras Duo se coloca la bata azul, acomodándose en la camilla después, el hombre comienza con la revisión, Duo se queja al sentirlo, nuevamente le molestaba, como si tuviera aún alguna herida

Doctor. Te duele ¿verdad? tranquilo, no te tenses ¿de acuerdo?

Duo. Sí

El trenzado se controla hasta el final de la revisión, levantándose cuando su doctor se lo indica, después se quita la bata y vuelve a colocarse su ropa, acercándose sonrojado de nuevo al escritorio, sintiéndose enseguida incómodo

Doctor. No te preocupes, es normal que te duela, afortunadamente no hay infección y parece que las heridas han sanado bien, sin embargo es posible que puedas lastimarte ¿mantienes relaciones sexuales?

Duo. Este... no, desde el incidente no

Doctor. ¿Y piensas tenerlas?

Sonrojándose por completo, Duo agacha la cabeza un poco y evitando la mirada curiosa, asiente con la cabeza, el médico sonríe con ternura por la reacción del chico, comenzando después a escribir una nota, la cual entrega al chico, Duo la lee aunque no le entiende realmente mucho, el hombre estira su mano derecha para señalar cada una de las cosas en la receta, explicándole conforme la lista

Doctor. Esta de aquí es una pomada por si acaso se abre alguna herida, te sugiero que indiques a tu pareja tener cuidado con la penetración ¿de acuerdo?

Duo. S... sí

Doctor. Bien, éste de acá es solo por si hay infección, si eso ocurre la aplicas y enseguida me consultas, es importante

Duo. Sí

Doctor. Bueno, y éste último es un lubricante, por si lo llegaras a necesitar

Duo. De acuerdo

Doctor. Y creo que aunque no es mi área y no necesito recordártelo, es importante la práctica del sexo seguro, te recomiendo uses condones con lubricante, por lo menos las primeras veces

Duo. Esta bien

Incapaz Duo de mantenerle siempre la mirada debido a la vergüenza que sentía, pero daba gracias que aquello hubiera terminado, con suerte y no tendría que hacerle muchas visitas. Al contrario de Noin, su terapeuta, con él no se sentía igual de cómodo

Aquella tarde después de regresar de clases y de que comiera en casa de Quatre lo que Duo le había preparado, Heero dedica un poco de su tiempo en comenzar con las clases de manejo prometidas a su novio que se habían prolongado bastante, ese día el rubio había dejado su auto, ya que su amigo le había indicado que en aquel, su novio tendría tiempo de enseñarle algo. Tras algunas lecciones y un paseo para desenfadarse, los chicos regresan al departamento del rubio, Duo estaba emocionado porque pronto sería todo un conductor, Heero lo escuchaba atento mientras hablaba, las facciones de su novio tenía expresión de felicidad y eso lo hacía sentir bien, todo hasta el momento estaba bien, sin embargo, al igual que el trenzado, el ojiazul no sacaba de su mente el hecho de que Traize se vería con su novio tarde o temprano, solo de pensarlo se llenaba de rabia…

Como siempre, los viajes largos por carretera le resultaban insoportables e incómodos, sobre todo cuando iba solo. Con anterioridad, cuando salía a algún viaje largo por carretera era acompañado por su ex amante, haciendo del viaje algo realmente ameno, sobre todo en aquellas paradas fuera de la carretera para fundirse en un momento de pasión dentro del auto, o a veces cuando se sentían más temerarios, entre la maleza, a riesgo de que algún animal saliera y les pudiera atacar, e incluso a riesgo de ser detenidos por faltas a la moral. Sonreía al recordarlo, sin embargo esos días habían terminado, quedando tan solo en buenos y a la vez amargos recuerdos. Ahora se dirigía hacia la ciudad donde sabía que se encontraba su esposo, Traize estaba dispuesto a llevarlo de regreso con él, y sin duda usaría la violencia de ser necesario, el trenzado era un insolente por haber hecho algo tan malo como escaparse de él, faltando a todas sus obligaciones de esposo…

Después del pequeño incidente de días atrás, Quatre había decidido sacar la televisión de su recámara y colocarla en la sala, así cuando quisieran ver una película alguno de los dos, no habría problema. Mientras Duo preparaba palomitas en el horno de microondas, Heero escogía nuevamente la película que verían. Como ninguno de los dos era de buena posición económica y además Duo no tenía empleo, decidían matar el rato viendo alguna película, debido a que ya habían salido a que les diera un poco el aire, ahora tocaba el turno a estar en el departamento. El ojivioleta llega con las palomitas y dos vasos con agua de limón que había en la nevera, se sienta junto a su novio entregándole el vaso, entonces Heero pone la película… Casi a punto de terminar, Quatre llega al departamento, pero no llega solo, en ésta ocasión Trant le acompañaba, Duo se muestra sorprendido de que el chico estuviera ahí, y no porque no supiera que ahora era amigo del rubio, ya que el mismo Quatre se lo había contado, sino porque Trant nunca había ido ahí, Heero por su parte le mira duramente, no pudiendo ocultar su hastío

Quatre. Hola chicos

Duo. Hola

Heero no responde, su mirada se mantenía firme sobre aquel chico, Trant se da cuenta y le corresponde, pero tratando de mostrar indiferencia, Quatre se da cuenta del roce y sonríe nervioso

Quatre. Mañana por la tarde tenemos un examen muy importante, pedí permiso para faltar al trabajo, así que Trant se queda a dormir hoy

Duo. Ya veo, entonces deberíamos dejarlos solos ¿verdad Heero? Si quieres me voy a dormir contigo

Heero. De ninguna manera

La respuesta fría de Heero les sorprende, ahora el chico se veía realmente molesto, como si le hubieran dicho algo desagradable, Duo y Quatre se miran sin entender que le sucede, en cambio Trant sonríe un poco, se notaba que Heero se daba cuenta de su interés por el novio de su amigo, pero él no tenía intenciones de nada malo, respetaba que tuviera novio

Duo. Pero Heero…

Heero. No confío en éste

Duo. ¡Heero!

Heero. Lo siento Quatre, es así como pienso

Sin decir nada, el rubio baja triste la mirada

Trant. Sí quieres me voy

Quatre. No ¿Cómo crees?

Heero. Si él se quiere ir…

Quatre. Ya basta

Duo. Heero, Quatre tiene razón

Al oír que su novio no lo apoya, Heero evita la mirada de cualquiera de los tres y camina hacia la puerta sin decir algo, Duo le sigue para intentar detenerlo, pero el ojiazul lo ignora y se marcha, el trenzado no insiste y después voltea hacia Quatre y su amigo, sonriéndoles con dificultad

Duo. No le hagan caso, ustedes estudien, me voy a mi cuarto

Quatre. Gracias

Duo. Chicos, quedó comida de la tarde

Quatre. Ah, gracias

Duo. Bueno, con permiso, adiós Trant

Trant. Adiós, gracias

Después de la escena que había montado Heero, el rubio ya no se sentía tan cómodo con la situación, en cambio Trant no sabía si sentirse menospreciado o contento, aún así, deciden comenzar con los estudios, estaba por terminar el semestre y debían poner empeño para pasar las materias…

Esa tarde había recibido la llamada de Traize para indicarle que acababa de llegar a la ciudad, y para que él le diera la dirección de donde encontrarlo, ya que no pensaba pagar por hospedaje y no tenía donde más llegar. Wufei había esperado inquieto toda la tarde por su llegada, por eso cuando suena el timbre del departamento que había conseguido en renta, da un sobresalto antes de ir a abrir, sabiendo de quien se trataba, y efectivamente así era, Traize estaba frente a él, y se veía tan guapo como siempre, haciéndole sentir hervir la sangre, pero él no se quedaba atrás, también al ver de nuevo al pelinegro se llena de emoción, la cual disfraza bien, transformándola en un simple gusto por volver a ver a un viejo amigo, sin embargo no se resiste darle un fuerte abrazo, haciéndolo estremecer por completo, apenado el ojinegro aleja a su antiguo amante, eludiendo su mirada, Traize se entristece pero entra tranquilo al departamento, el cual era bastante modesto

Traize. ¿Cómo estas?

Wufei. Bien ¿y tu?

Traize. Emocionado ¿Dónde está mi Duo?

Entristecido y a la vez molesto, Wufei da la espalda a Traize sin contestarle en un par de segundos, solo cuando se sienta en un mueble de la sala y vuelve a verlo

Wufei. Trabajaba conmigo pero renunció

Traize. ¿Ese inútil trabajaba? No me sorprende que se fuera el muy cobarde, siempre lo hace

Aguantándose las ganas de decirle la verdad acerca de la huída de su esposo, Wufei cambia de tema, tratando de mostrarse indiferente, aunque se moría de ganas por ser devorado a besos por Traize

Wufei. No sé donde localizarlo

Traize. ¿Entonces como haré para recuperarlo?

Wufei. Podemos usar a Relena, al parecer conoce a sus amigos

Traize. Relena…

Con visible odio en sus ojos, Traize aprieta con fuerza sus puños, sentía ganas de tener a esa niña frente a él y destrozarle el cuello, no soportaba la idea de que su Wufei se acostara con ella, sin embargo se contiene de mostrar más señas de debilidad por el tema, cambiando ahora él el rumbo

Traize. Ese idiota con amigos, ya me lo imagino, ahora solo falta que me esté poniendo el cuerno

La mirada de Wufei cambia abruptamente al oír aquel sarcasmo que distaba mucho de ser una mentira, pero no sabía si decírselo o no a Traize. Después de pensarlo unos momentos se decide por no decir nada, atinando solo a sonreír

Wufei. ¿Qué harás?

Traize. Encontrarlo y llevármelo, quiera o no

Wufei. No lo lastimes por favor

Traize. ¿Qué dices?

Wufei. Es mejor que trates de convencerlo

Traize. ¿Convencerlo? Es su obligación!! Él se fue de casa

Las palabras de su ex amante lo habían lastimado, antes creía que Wufei era el único que lo comprendía, pero ahora se daba cuenta que estaba solo, eso lo hace explotar

Traize. ¡¿De qué lado estas?!

Wufei. Del tuyo pero…

Traize. ¡¡Mentira!! Eres igual al resto

La expresión de Traize lastima a Wufei, que enseguida agacha la mirada, aún sentado en el sofá, sin decir absolutamente nada, apretando un poco los puños. Traize lo mira y el corazón se le estremece, apurándose a colocarse cerca de él, sentándose también, Wufei lo mira débilmente y sin que dijeran nada más, sus labios se unen cálidamente en un beso tierno y despacio, Wufei no tarda en darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo, apartándose bruscamente de Traize, parándose del sillón, el hombre lo mira extrañado, con expresión de tristeza, con sus ojos negros llorosos, Wufei se limpia los labios mirando duramente a Traize

Wufei. ¡No te burles de mí!

Rápidamente se aleja de él, encerrándose en la única habitación de ese departamento, dejándose caer enseguida al suelo, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus manos, comenzando a llorar amargamente. Traize se queda en la sala con el corazón latiéndole a mil, con deseos de tener a Wufei entre sus brazos, pero no era posible. En eso suena el timbre repentinamente y entonces abre la puerta, teniendo ante a él a hija de Darlian, lo sabía porque había visto fotos de esa jovencita, él a diferencia de Wufei, si la había visto antes. Enseguida sus ojos furiosos se posan en ella, haciéndola sentir intimidada y a la vez confundida ¿Qué hacía ese hombre en casa de su novio?

Relena. Buenas noches ¿está Wufei?

Traize. No, vete de aquí

Relena. Pero que…

Traize. ¡Largo!

Con violencia sujeta el hombro de la jovencita y sin importarle que sea mujer, la avienta hacia atrás, haciéndola caer sentada en el suelo con cara de desconcierto, después azota la puerta, sintiéndose orgulloso, poco después el ojinegro sale de su habitación, había oído la voz de Relena y el timbre, al no verla ahí se preocupa

Wufei. ¿Dónde está?

Traize. Le dije que se fuera

Wufei. Idiota

Molesto pasa de largo a su ex amante y abre la puerta, Relena ya no estaba ahí, así que corre por los pasillos y baja rápido las escaleras, cuando llega a la calle, el auto de la chica acababa de arrancar sin que ella se percatara de la presencia de su novio, enojado Wufei da un pisotón y regresa, mirando duro a Traize

Wufei. ¿Por qué?

Traize. No la soporto

Wufei. No la conoces

Traize. ¿Y eso qué?

Wufei. No tenías derecho

Traize. Claro que sí

Wufei. ¡No es verdad!

A pesar de la mirada dura de Wufei, Traize no resiste más y se acerca rápido al chico, dándole un afanoso beso, el ojinegro se sorprende, dando medio paso hacia atrás, intentando evitarlo, pero su voluntad se ve deshecha, dejándose llevar por aquellos labios que tanto le mataban, jamás había estado tan sediento de ellos, por eso se dejó devorar, mientras las manos decididas de Traize sobre su cintura se apretaban más a su cuerpo, entonces dejando todo atrás se entregó a él nuevamente, sin importarle nada más, Duo, Relena, Noventa, todo pasaba a último plano, las caricias de quien fuera su amante le bastaban para sentirse libre de cualquier atadura, sus labios le quemaban en la piel con aquellos besos apasionados, y su miembro que le invadía por completo le hacía sentir pleno, feliz y a la vez desdichado, las lagrimas derramadas al final del acto mientras apretaba con amor la ancha espalda de Traize no caían en vano…

Al día siguiente al despertar, Duo se encuentra con que Trant y Quatre estudiaban, no pasaban de las nueve y por lo que veía, incluso habían desayunado, el trenzado se acerca a ellos en la sala mientras se rasca un poco la cabeza y bosteza, sonriéndoles enseguida

Duo. Ustedes si que son estudiosos

Quatre. Si, éste examen es importante, el próximo semestre estaremos de aquí para allá

Duo. Vaya, ustedes los doctores me dan miedo

Quatre. Jajaja, no seas tonto

Volviendo a bostezar, Duo se aleja de ellos y entra a la cocina para prepararse café, mientras que los amigos vuelven a lo que estudiaban, Duo voltea a verles, llamándole la atención el hecho de que por instantes, Trant parecía distraerse con el hermoso rostro de su amigo rubio, enseguida el trenzado se sonroja, no sabía que aquel chico estuviera interesado en Quatre, el rubio nunca se lo había mencionado, ahora entendía a Heero por su actitud, pero aún así no le justificaba por como se había comportado. Cuando se prepara su café se retira a su habitación, acostándose en la cama mientras lo bebe, después se dirige al baño para bañarse, cuando sale encuentra a los estudiantes en la misma posición, solo de verlos le daba más sueño. Después de un rato sale de nuevo de su habitación y se acerca, ahora estaba vestido para salir

Quatre. ¿A dónde vas tan temprano?

Duo. A casa de Heero

Quatre. ¿Para contentarlo? Sucio

Duo. Qua… Quatre…

Completamente apenado le mira fijamente y después desvía su mirada, Quatre nota que se ve algo inquieto y se preocupa, Duo miraba sigilosamente a Trant en instantes, como si quisiera expresarle a su amigo sus inquietudes pero sin poder hacerlo debido a la presencia de aquel chico, por eso simplemente se queda callado

Quatre. No te lo tomes en serio, suerte

Duo. Gracias… con permiso

Trant. Adiós

Sin dar mirada hacia atrás, el trenzado agarra sus llaves cerca de la puerta y sale del departamento, en la calle enseguida toma un taxi y se dirige al departamento de Heero, su novio ese día entraba tarde a la escuela, Duo lo sabía y por eso había ido tan temprano. Al llegar a la colonia donde vivía su novio, el trenzado pide al auto que se detenga a dos cuadras del departamento, ya que ahí se encontraba una farmacia y necesitaba hacer una compra. Después de pagar el taxi entra al local y sacando su receta médica, pide la pomada para las heridas y la medicina que servía para la infección, haciendo caso omiso del lubricante, sin embargo, debido a la pena que sentía por comprar esos productos, fijaba su mirada en distintos puntos del local tratando de distraerse, hasta que sus ojos violetas se topan con el muestrario de preservativos, nervioso mira hacia donde había ido la farmacéutica a buscar su pedido y al ver que aún no regresaba se dirige hacia allá

Duo. Muchas marcas y tipos… Ey Quatre, no soy sucio

Apenado por pensar en las palabras de su amigo se pone completamente rojo, pero aún así comienza a ver la gran variedad de productos, recordando enseguida que el doctor le había recomendado con lubricante, así que se enfoca a los de ese tipo y escoge una marca cualquiera, la cual le había llamado la atención por el nombre. Como si fuera algo prohibido agarra la caja rápidamente ocultándola con su brazo y depositándola después sobre la vitrina, la chica que le atendía regresa al mismo tiempo y lo mira tratando de parecer indiferente, aunque se veía realmente interesada, aún así no dice nada

Duo. Es todo

La chica cobra y devuelve los productos al trenzado guardándolos en una bolsa, Duo sale rápido del lugar como si hubiera cometido un crimen y se dirige al departamento, toca enseguida el timbre y el ojiazul abre la puerta y al verlo ahí no dice nada y enseguida da la espalda, caminando hacia dentro de la pieza, el trenzado estaba conciente de la hostilidad, pero decide no sentirse mal por ello, sabía que Heero podía tener muy mal carácter

Duo. Hoy no hubo mucho tráfico, me ha cobrado poco el taxi

El trenzado había cerrado la puerta mientras Heero se dirigía como si él no existiera hacia su habitación, sin embargo su novio le seguía, parecía que el ojiazul se estaba preparando para salir porque tenía los calcetines a medio poner. En silencio se acompañan mientras Heero se termina de arreglar

Duo. Sé que estás molesto pero…

Heero. ¿Qué sabes tú?

Duo. ¿Por qué te pones así? Trant es amigo de Quatre y sabes que él ama a Trowa, no va a hacerlo sufrir

Aunque su novio se había quedado sin habla porque no encontraba una buena respuesta, Duo insiste en el tema, sentándose al lado de Heero en la cama, tomándolo con la mano que no sujetaba la bolsa

Duo. Te importa mucho Trowa, eso lo comprendo, pero…

Heero. No, tú no comprendes

Duo. Entonces hazme comprender, porque soy yo quien no sabe que te sucede

Heero. Yo… olvídalo… ¿y sabes? Necesito ir a la biblioteca

Duo. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Heero se queda completamente callado, evitando la mirada de su novio y soltándose del agarre de su mano, Duo comprende la respuesta y sin darse cuenta suelta la bolsa en su mano al levantarse

Duo. Que tengas buen día

Sin decirle nada más y negándose a mirar al testarudo de su novio, sale de la habitación y del departamento, sintiéndose triste, pero sabía el procedimiento que seguía, dejarlo solo un poco y después tratar de hablar con él, tal vez en un par de horas o quizás al día siguiente. Pensativo decide caminar un poco antes de tomar un taxi de regreso… Heero se levanta de la cama y corre hacia la ventana que daba afuera, pero Duo ya no estaba ahí, ahora se sentía culpable de haber actuado así, pero últimamente se sentía muy sensible con lo que se refería a su amigo. Molesto regresa a su habitación y nota que hay una bolsa en el suelo, enseguida la coge y revisa su contenido, llamándole la atención las medicinas, pero más aún la caja de condones, cubriéndose su rostro de un sutil rojo

Heero. Duo… que idiota soy

Ahora sí que lo había echado a perder, quizás el trenzado había ido ahí para algo más que solo hablarle de lo sucedido la noche anterior, aunque sin duda le resultaba extraño. Cuando saliera de clases le pediría perdón por su actitud estúpida…

Al despertar lo primero que sus ojos azul profundo vislumbran es el rostro blanco y hermoso de Wufei, cuyos cabellos negros caían sobre su cara de manera desenfadada, la blanca piel de su espalda y hombros salían de las sábanas que cubrían lo demás de su cuerpo y su respiración lenta y tranquila le hacían ver realmente bello, sonriendo Traize se acerca y le besa la suave mejilla, pasando después unos cabellos atrás de su oreja para poderle ver bien

Traize. Wufei…

Sin poderse resistir comienza a repartirle besos en el hombro, acercándose poco a poco, pasando delicadamente su mano por la delicada cintura cubierta por las sábanas. Pronto el pelinegro se comienza a despertar, jadeando levemente mientras se remueve entre las sábanas, abriendo lentamente sus ojos, topándose con los azules de Traize que le miraban fijamente, su rostro no puede ocultar una sonrisa

Traize. Te desperté Wufei

Sonriéndole con ternura se acerca a su frente y lo besa, Wufei cierra los ojos al sentir tan cálido beso e intenta sonreírle cuando los abre, pero entonces vuelve a la cruda realidad, dándose cuenta que debía despertar de aquel sueño, aquel que le traía a la memoria recuerdos amargos que quería enterrar

Wufei. Buenos días

Mostrándose indiferente se sienta en la cama y hace su cabello hacia atrás un par de veces, Traize se acerca e intenta besarle pero Wufei lo detiene, colocándose una mano sobre el pecho y empujándolo ligeramente

Traize. ¿Qué pasa? Anoche estabas tan apasionado

Wufei. Sí, anoche, pero hoy es de día

Como si estuviera ante un extraño, se levanta de la cama con la sábana sobre su cuerpo, aún cuando Traize lo conocía mejor que nadie, el esposo de Duo baja triste su mirada, entonces recuerda porque está ahí, así que también se levanta de la cama para ir a bañarse, estaba decidido a buscar a su esposo hasta por debajo de las piedras…

Durante su caminata no dejaba de pensar en todos los asuntos que le llenaban diariamente la cabeza, su encuentro con Traize y su situación sexual con Heero, ambas cosas le atormentaban, aunque siempre se mostrara agradable y feliz, por dentro gritaba. Sin darse cuenta, un par de gotas saladas comienzan a rodar por sus mejillas, algunas personas en la calle lo miraban curiosas, pero él no les ponía atención, caminaba como si no existieran, secándose los ojos hasta que se detiene, sacando de su cartera el teléfono de su terapeuta, entonces se acerca a un teléfono público y llama para hacer una cita esa tarde, después continúa caminando…

Ese día Wufei llega tarde a la oficina, y Traize que no podía esperar a que él regresara para que ambos buscaran a Duo, sale del departamento que el pelinegro rentaba y aunque no conocía la ciudad sube a su auto, aún cuando no era seguro que pudiera encontrarlo de esa forma, él quería intentarlo… Sin recibir de su jefe un regaño por llegar tarde, Wufei se sienta en su lugar de siempre, mirando por momentos el lugar donde antes se sentaba el trenzado, su corazón late más a prisa y comienza a inquietarse, su pensamiento estaba dividido porque gran parte de él deseaba que Traize jamás diera con Duo y la otra parte deseaba verlo feliz, aún cuando esa felicidad fuera a costa de la felicidad de Duo y la propia. Instantes después que siente que no podrá continuar con esos pensamientos sin que hagan su cabeza explotar, el teléfono celular de Wufei suena, sorprendiéndose de que fuera su supuesta novia, indeciso espera a que se oiga más tiempo antes de contestarlo

Wufei. ¿Si?

Relena. Que bien que estás bien ¿Qué sucede? Anoche no te pude localizar y había un hombre en tu departamento ¿Qué está pasando?

Wufei. Yo… no puedo explicártelo

Relena. Pero Wufei…

Wufei. Relena, ese hombre es Traize

En aquellos días y después de haber sido rechazada por Heero, la chica no podía escuchar peores palabras que esas, tanto lo siente así que se queda callada unos instantes, usando una voz muy pasiva al hablar

Relena. Ya veo… entonces ustedes… ¿pasó algo?

Wufei. Estuvimos juntos…

Después de pasar duramente saliva, Relena pierde el habla por completo, como si un nudo enorme en su garganta le impidiera cualquier clase de sonido, así que Wufei se decide a hablar

Wufei. Yo no quiero mentirte, lo sigo amando

Relena. En… entiendo

Dolida por completo y sin querer oír más, la chica cuelga el teléfono, soltándose a llorar al instante, el pelinegro llama un par de veces antes de darse cuenta que le han colgado, sintiéndose culpable y a la vez triste, pero salvo el plan de Noventa, a él no le gustaba engañar a Relena, y había sido claro con ella desde el inicio con respecto a sus sentimientos

Wufei. Perdóname Relena

Momentos después sale su jefe de la oficina y se acerca a él, aprovechando que no hay nadie cerca abraza por la espalda al chico y le muerde la oreja

Marshall. Tengo ganas

Apretando sus manos en el pecho de su empleado regala dos besos en su cuello y después se levanta, dándole la espalda a Wufei

Marshall. Sal y espérame afuera del Hotel

Wufei. Sí

Como si no tuviera suficientes problemas, su jefe lo usaba ahora para desahogarse, para apagar las ganas desquiciadas que le daban por poseer a un cuerpo en sustitución del de Duo que jamás había conseguido…

Como era de esperarse y a pesar de tener un mapa en sus manos, Traize siente que se ha perdido cuando es mediodía y no encuentra el departamento de Wufei para ir a comer, su ex amante le había dado un duplicado de la llave

Traize. ¡Demonios!

La calle por la que transitaba estaba casi desierta, pero al ver a un hombre mayor caminando por ahí, disminuye la velocidad para preguntarle por la calle donde se encontraba el departamento de Wufei, el hombre le comienza a explicar acercándose a la portezuela y él pone fina atención en ello. Sin embargo mientras escucha, una visión casi irreal frente a él lo distrae, no sabía si era una broma de su mente o una buena jugada a su favor del destino, porque frente a él, caminando hacia delante pasando por la portezuela del lado del conductor, estaba un chico de larga cabellera cogida en una trenza, al inicio no lo cree pero mantiene su mirada en ese chico, dándose cuenta por la forma de caminar que se trataba de él, el hombre que le explicaba nota su falta de interés e indignado continúa su camino como si nunca le hubiesen pedido su ayuda. Efectivamente se trataba de Duo, pero él no se había dado cuenta que Traize iba dentro del auto que había visto detenido en esa calle, el hombre que explicaba a Traize camina del lado opuesto al que iba Duo, quedando la calle prácticamente desierta de transeúntes y solo unos pocos carros circulaban, así que Traize le sigue sigilosamente, y Duo por ir distraído pensando en sus cosas no se da cuenta que un auto estaba tras de él

Traize. Dios quiere que estés a mi lado, por eso te ha puesto frente a mí, eres un idiota si crees que puedes pavonearte sin cumplir tus obligaciones

Sonriendo con malicia detiene por fin el auto cuando están por llegar a una avenida de un solo sentido que se divisaba a lo lejos, y si Duo caminaba del lado contrario entonces no le podría atrapar

Traize. Eres mío

Con gran entusiasmo acelera el paso hacia Duo, el trenzado continuaba perdido en sus pensamientos, pero aún así oye unos pasos y por alguna extraña razón se siente inquieto y voltea hacia atrás, en breves instantes sus pupilas se dilatan por completo, dejando que su cuerpo adquiera una postura tullida, llenándose de horror ante esa visión, sintiendo un cruel escalofrío cuando la mano de su esposo se cierra su brazo

Traize. Hola mi amor

Duo. No… no…

Paralizado por completo Duo no tiene reacción, sin embargo Traize lo jala hacia él y lo abraza como si realmente se sintiera feliz de verlo, el trenzado intenta gritar y aventarlo pero se queda inmóvil

Traize. Regresemos a casa hermoso, estuve esperando por ti

Duo. No… suéltame

Traize. ¿Qué te sucede?

Duo. No quiero… déjame ir

Traize. Malagradecido

Enojado por la reacción de su tonto esposo, Traize no solo lo suelta, sino que también lo avienta con gran fuerza haciéndolo caer sentado al suelo, Duo intenta levantarse para correr, pero antes de intentarlo, su esposo lo levanta con un fuerte jalón y lo dirige hacia el auto, Duo intenta gritar con horror pero los gritos no salen de su garganta, solo atina a dar ligeros jadeos que le raspan la garganta

Traize. Te enseñaré a volverte a comportar

Duo. No… basta

Traize. Cállate imbécil

Sin consideración alguna lo sujeta con fuerza del cabello, haciéndole gritar adolorido y cerrar los ojos con fuerza, intentando aminorar el dolor sujetando el brazo de su agresor

Traize. No hagas escándalos, alguien puede pasar, estate quieto y no te haré daño amor ¿sí? Dime que te vas a comportar ¿lo harás?

Apretando más el cabello de Duo espera por una respuesta hasta que el chico asiente con su cabeza, Traize sonríe y le besa la mejilla, soltándole después los cabellos, acomodándolos como si su mano fuese un cepillo

Traize. Sonríeme… vamos, como solo tú lo haces

Sin encontrar otra cosa que pudiera hacer para escaparse, Duo opta por hacerle caso y le sonríe, su esposo le responde y le besa los labios, tomándolo del brazo, se dirigen al auto y Duo sube, después lo hace Traize, ayudándole a ponerse el cinturón de seguridad

Traize. ¿Sabes? Wufei me dijo que no te lastimara… si supiera que eres un rebelde

Traize sonríe cínicamente y arranca el auto, Duo mira por la ventanilla el paisaje, su cuerpo temblaba, su peor temor estaba ahí, ahora era una realidad. Para Traize, tener de nuevo a su esposo a su lado más que un triunfo era un cumplimiento a su capricho, un cruel capricho que no solo destruía a Duo y Wufei, sino al propio Traize, porque sus motivos oscuros eran ahora incomprensibles para el trenzado… Mientras Wufei se colocaba de nuevo su ropa y Noventa tomaba un baño, el teléfono celular del pelinegro suena y con tranquilidad se acerca a él para contestarlo, la voz de Traize al otro lado sonaba alegre

Traize. Esta conmigo

Wufei. ¿Qué dices?

Traize. Encontré a Duo, está conmigo en el auto, ¿Cómo llego a tu departamento?

Deteniéndose en una esquina, Traize le indica a su ex amante las calles en las que se encuentra, pero Wufei seguía impresionado por la noticia, todo le resultaba tan extraño y rápido que parecía increíble, pero aquella no era una ciudad muy grande así que no le resulta del todo imposible. Cuando por fin reacciona le explica a Traize como llegar…

Cuando Quatre mira el reloj y nota que son casi las tres de la tarde se pone de pie rápidamente dejando caer el libro que estaba leyendo, Trant lo mira con interés

Trant. ¿Qué pasa?

Quatre. ¿Ya viste la hora? No llegaremos a la primera clase

Trant. ¿Ah sí?

Para Trant no era tan importante asistir a clases como pasar el tiempo con Quatre, así que no le toma mucha importancia, pero para el rubio ese era casi un crimen, así que corre a su habitación mientras grita a su amigo que tomará un baño antes de que salgan a la escuela, el rostro de Trant se sonroja cuando se imagina a Quatre bañándose

Trant. Cálmate

Apenado despeja sus pensamientos con palmadas en la mejilla. La puerta del baño se oye cerrar y poco después el timbre del teléfono, Quatre grita desde el baño a su amigo pidiéndole que conteste. Del otro lado de la línea estaba Trowa, desconcertándose cuando oye la voz del amigo de su novio

Trant. ¿Diga?

Trowa. ¿Trant? ¿Dónde está Quatre?

Trant. Bañándose

Aunque confiaba ciegamente en su novio, oír la voz de Trant en el departamento de Quatre y oírle decir además que éste tomaba un baño, hace a Trowa pensar algo que no está sucediendo, así que se molesta colgando el teléfono

Trant. ¿Hola? ¿Trowa?

Sin darle importancia también cuelga. En su habitación, Trowa caminaba desesperado de un lado a otro, mordiéndose las uñas mientras piensa en cientos de razones por las cuales está Trant en el departamento de Quatre, sin embargo cada vez que alguna le venía a la mente, la más tonta es la que reinaba, esos dos habían pasado la noche, el rubio lo había engañado. Aterrado por ese pensamiento se sujeta la cabeza con ambas manos, viniéndole a la mente recuerdos dolorosos que no quería recordar

"Perdóname pero yo… yo no siento lo mismo por ti"

Hace años había sufrido por un amor no correspondido, ahora se sentía igual que en aquella ocasión, lo había reemplazado, al igual que hace algunas semanas aquella persona le había reemplazado con un nuevo amor, ésta vez era Quatre quien lo reemplazaba por alguien más

Trowa. No… él no… mi Quatre

Quería convencerse de ello, pero un extraño sentimiento de ira se apodera de él, pero no era algo que sintiera en la boca de su estómago como un enojo normal, era algo que le hacía hervir la cabeza como si fuera a estallarle de un momento a otro y un detestable zumbido le retumba, haciéndolo agarrarse la cabeza con más fuerza, comenzando a sentir un intenso dolor quemándole por dentro, tan intenso que cae de rodillas al suelo, apoyando la frente en éste y comenzando a gritar, apretándose la cabeza con las manos con tal fuerza que parecía que si no lo hacía ésta le reventaría. Hasta la sala de la casa se oyen sus desesperados gritos, Catherine se levanta del sillón de un sobresalto al igual que su prima y ambas corren hacia la habitación, al entrar ven la horrible escena, Mariemaia comienza a llorar asustada mientras que Catherine se acerca a Trowa e intenta ayudarlo, pero éste no dejaba de gritar y sujetarse la cabeza, ella también lloraba pero más controlada queriendo ser de ayuda

Catherine. Llama una ambulancia

La niña corre desesperada al teléfono y marca enseguida mientras Catherine continúa con su hermano intentando ayudarlo

Catherine. Trowa por favor cálmate, hermano…

Con dificultad Trowa levanta la cabeza y Catherine ahoga un grito al ver su rostro distorsionado por el dolor, su ojo derecho estaba casi rojo, sus vasos capilares resaltaban y escurría un poco de sangre, mientras que el izquierdo estaba casi ido, enseguida se lleva una mano a la boca para no gritar y poco después Trowa pierde el conocimiento debido a la intensidad del dolor… Mientras Quatre se colocaba la ropa siente un extraño dolor en el pecho y sin sentir tristeza involuntariamente unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos

Quatre. ¿Qué pasa?

Tanto el dolor de Trowa como la angustia de Duo hacen sentir a Quatre el deseo imperante por comenzar a llorar sin saber porque lo hace, solo sabía que algo no andaba bien, así que se apresura a vestirse y salir del baño, Trant acababa de recoger las cosas de estudio

Quatre. Trant algo malo está pasando

Trant. ¿De qué hablas?

Quatre. No sé, es algo… me siento mal

Nervioso se sienta en el sillón, sintiendo después náuseas, nuevamente las lágrimas comienzan a brotar, Trant se preocupa y se sienta a su lado

Trant. ¿Te traigo algo? ¿Qué necesitas?

Quatre. ¿Me traes el teléfono?

Enseguida el chico va por el aparato inalámbrico y se lo da al rubio, Quatre enseguida marca a casa de su novio, pero para su mala suerte nadie contesta, preocupado marca al celular pero Catherine no se lo había llevado, así que se preocupa más. Desesperado llama a casa de Heero pero el ojiazul estaba en la escuela, asustado el rubio se levanta del sillón mirando con miedo a su amigo

Quatre. Algo está mal…

Trant. No pienses eso

Quatre. ¿Qué debo hacer?

No aguantándose más las ganas de vomitar, Quatre lo hace casi encima de los zapatos de su amigo llorando después, Trant en verdad se asusta y lo primero que se le ocurre es ayudar a Quatre a levantarse y llevando su débil cuerpo al baño para que se enjuague la boca, pero el rubio se oponía, él quería ir a buscar a su novio

Trant. Todo está bien, hace rato llamó Trowa

Quatre. ¿Qué?

Trant. Preguntó por ti y le dije que te estabas bañando, después colgó

Quatre. ¿Colgó enojado o se despidió?

Trant. Solo colgó

Quatre. ¿No le explicaste? Porque él no sabe que veniste a estudiar…

Trant. No, pues…

Aventando a su amigo el rubio sale del baño rápidamente y sin importarle limpiar el vomito y tampoco importándole sus clases, sale del departamento sin cerrar la puerta, dejando a Trant preocupado e inquieto…

Por fin después de una travesía que pareció eterna, Traize llega junto con Duo al departamento, el trenzado entra con desconfianza, sintiéndose enormemente triste, no quería volver al pasado, menos de esa forma, cuando había decidido hacerle frente a su esposo no había pensado en que sería de esa forma, sino que sería al lado de Heero y fuera de peligro, pero ahora Traize lo iba a tener ahí, obligándolo a permanecer a su lado siempre, que distante le parecía el tiempo en que besaba a Heero. Traize cierra la puerta con llave y sonriendo se acerca a Duo, besándole la mejilla, el ojivioleta permanece estático, como si le besara una roca, su esposo se aleja y lo contempla

Traize. ¿Por qué huiste de mí?

Duo. Tu… me golpeabas

Traize. Porque te portabas mal amorcito, eres rebelde

Duo. Me violabas

Traize. Claro que no, es obligación tuya como marido cumplir mis necesidades

Duo. ¿Con violencia?

Traize. Eso es porque no entiendes

Duo. ¡Tenías un amante!

Traize. ¡Idiota! Tu me orillaste a buscar otros brazos

Duo. Y dejaste que alguien más me tocara, incluso lo ayudaste

Traize. Yo estaba borracho

Duo. ¡¡Pretextos!! Tu no me amaste nunca, solo me lastimaste

Traize. No es verdad

Duo. Claro que sí, y yo no aguanté más

Traize. ¡Cállate!

Furioso porque su esposo lo enfrentaba, Traize le da un puñetazo en la cara que lo hace caer al suelo sangrando, Duo se evita llorar, mirándolo con resentimiento, Traize nota que esa mirada no era propia de él y se desquicia, estaba acostumbrado a la mirada llena de miedo de su esposo, pero en ésta ocasión era distinta y no lo soportaba

Traize. ¡No me mires así!

Duo. Solo sabes lastimarme, me da lástima que no sabes amar

Traize. ¡Cállate infeliz!

Duo. He sufrido siempre por ti ¡he sufrido por tu culpa!

Furioso por completo Traize se agacha y agarrando con mucha fuerza los cabellos de Duo, mueve violentamente su cabeza hacia atrás y luego hacia él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, los violetas le respondían de igual forma

Traize. ¿Crees que solo tú sufres?

Duo. ¿Qué?

Traize. ¿Crees que yo… quería casarme contigo?

En los ojos azules se muestra un gesto que Duo jamás había visto ¿acaso era tristeza? Esa expresión iba más allá del odio

Traize. No eres el único que no pudo elegir

De pronto la mirada de Traize no estaba fija en Duo, sino en otro punto muerto, como si tuviera una regresión dolorosa, sus ojos se comienzan a cristalizar y sin notarlo concientemente suelta un poco los cabellos castaños de Duo

Traize. Debía obedecer sus órdenes, siempre era así, él… no me dejaba elegir… yo no…

Extrañado por aquella actitud, Duo mira fijamente a su esposo, ahora no tratando de enfrentarlo, más bien trataba de entenderlo, ¿acaso algo había sucedido con él antes de que ellos se casaran que hacía a Traize comportarse como un desquiciado?

"Duo, por lo general los golpeadores sufrieron algo igual, son patrones que se heredan"

¿Acaso se refería a su padre? Recordaba las palabras de Noin, la verdad es que no sabía nada de la familia de Traize, sus padres los habían casado pero él realmente no sabía nada, tampoco de Traize, se había casado prácticamente con un desconocido… Traize recupera la compostura y vuelve a apretar los cabellos de su esposo, también le mira de nuevo a los ojos

Traize. Vas a dejar de llorar y comportarte como imbécil, vas a estar a mi lado te guste o no

Duo. No… yo amo a alguien más

Traize. ¿Qué? ¡Desgraciado!

Sin soltar los cabellos con la mano derecha, utiliza la izquierda para darle una bofetada, Duo cierra los ojos al recibirla pero después vuelve a enfrentarlo con la mirada

Traize. Eres un caliente

Duo. No es cierto

Traize. Estás sucio, te has entregado a alguien más

Duo. No es verdad, aunque lo deseo con toda el alma

Traize. ¡Asqueroso!

Perdiendo los estribos se pone de pie y le da una patada en el costado haciéndolo gritar de dolor, después se comienza a quitar rápidamente la ropa, Duo abre ampliamente los ojos y a pesar del dolor intenta ponerse de pie, pero Traize que estaba por desabrochar sus pantalones, lo sujeta con fuerza del hombro y lo avienta hacia la pared, dejándolo indefenso, Traize se quita por completo la ropa y se acerca a Duo, quien a duras penas intenta oponerse a que también lo desnude, manoteando y pataleando desesperado

Traize. ¡Quieto ya! Cumple con tu obligación

Volviéndolo a golpear logra que se calme, entonces le arranca partes de la ropa y lo demás lo quita, dejándolo desnudo ante él

Duo. ¡Noo, déjame… no me toques!

Aunque gritaba, las manos de Traize acariciaban sus glúteos, separándole después las piernas, el trenzado abría con amplitud sus ojos, temblando por completo, Traize que estaba hincado atrás de él le sujeta las caderas y arremete contra él sin consideración alguna, Duo grita con profundo dolor estirando su mano derecha como si quisiera agarrar algo mientras la otra se empuñaba con fuerza. Traize lo embiste con violencia

Traize. Estas estrecho… y áspero… ¿con quién te metiste desgraciado?

Duo. Aaahhh basta… aaah

Traize. Llora… así… llora… si, si

Sus ojos vuelven a perderse mientras embiste con violencia a Duo, como si se tratara de un objeto al que penetraba, el trenzado gritaba y lloraba, su cuerpo aún temblaba, sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse en blanco, ahora sus brazos estaban apoyados en el suelo. Dolía tanto que no lo podía describir, pronto comienza a sentir húmedo y no precisamente por el semen de su esposo, por dentro sentía un ardor indescriptible, así que suponía que había vuelto a desangrarse. Mientras por su parte, Traize se sentía casi al punto del delirio, sin embargo aquel llanto de Duo le hace recordar amargas experiencias

"Chúpala bien… no seas idiota… así se hace, si, llora… sigue llorando… grita de dolor"

"Ya no quiero, detente"

Traize. Aaahh sí… ¡ngh!

Duo. ¡Aaaaaahh!

Atrayendo sus caderas hacia él lo más que se pueda se chorrea dentro de él hasta la última gota, el trenzado estaba acabado mentalmente, su peor pesadilla se hacía realidad, ahora nunca iba a poder estar con Heero, de nuevo estaba corrompido, además su cuerpo dolía como nunca… poco a poco el miembro de Traize sale de Duo y junto con él sangre y semen, en ese momento la puerta se abre, entrando por ella Wufei, sus pupilas se dilatan ante el horror de la escena, cerrando rápidamente la puerta

Wufei. ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

Aterrado corre hacia Duo como si quisiera ayudarlo pero éste le voltea la cara, la cual estaba llena de lágrimas y sudor, Wufei mira con enojo a Traize

Wufei. Eres un maldito

Las palabras de Wufei duelen pero Traize se mantiene sereno, poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda, se dirige al baño como si nada, el pelinegro vuelve a mirar a Duo, no sabía que hacer, solo oía los lamentos de Duo, sus sollozos ahogados

Duo. Estarás feliz… me volvió a violar

Wufei. No, yo…

Duo. ¡Déjame tranquilo!... me quiero morir

Wufei. Duo… yo… yo no…

No soportando la culpa que la situación infligía en él, Wufei se cubre el rostro con ambas manos y comienza a llorar. Duo lo oye pero no se inmuta ni un poco, solo podía pensar en su cuerpo ultrajado una vez más, en que posiblemente no volvería a ver a Heero, en que ya no era digno de él, mejor era morirse ahí mismo, ya no quería sufrir.

Continuará…

¿Creían que había sido cruel antes? Es que aún no han leído más. Al igual que el otro fic, éste va por la recta final, tampoco se cuantos capítulos más, solo sé que después de la muerte de Trowa haré un epílogo, y perdón si a alguien le está pareciendo que va lento lo de su muerte, jeje, pero es que no puedo simplemente matarlo, los personajes tienen que vivirlo y sufrirlo también, y es algo que no puedo reflejar si sucede de golpe, sin avisar, debe ser lento, o sí no, no sería Angst. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, espero también como siempre sus comentarios. Y también pido perdón si en algún momento el contenido, lenguaje u otras situaciones adherentes al fic resultan ofensivos. ¡Gracias por leer!


	18. Cadena de Dolor

**Lo que el viento se llevó**

By Arashi Sorata

_Advertencia: Ésta historia tiene contenido NC-17 y un poco de violencia, así como lenguaje que puede resultar ofensivo para algunas personas_

Capítulo 17. Cadena de dolor

Capítulo con NC-17. Puede tener algunas escenas fuertes

Aunque había tocado el timbre numerosas veces y llamado a la puerta con fuertes golpes, Quatre no recibe respuesta alguna, tampoco es que creyera firmemente que había alguien ahí puesto que había tenido un mal presentimiento, pero no sabía que hacer, a quien recurrir, los teléfonos sonaban pero nadie podía oírlos, ni contestarlos. De pronto un helado temblor le hizo caer de rodillas frente a la puerta de entrada, sentía un frío que nunca antes había sentido, sus lágrimas volvieron a caer, Trowa estaba mal, lo presentía, Trowa, a su Trowa algo le había sucedido y estaba seguro que no era bueno

Leia. ¿Quatre?

La voz de la tía del ojiverde se escucha frente a su espalda y Quatre voltea rápidamente hacia ella, la mujer sostenía una maleta en su mano derecha y al ver los ojos llorosos del rubio siente también un terrible escalofrío, aventando la maleta se acerca al chico y le coloca ambas manos sobre los hombros, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

Leia. ¿Qué sucede? Dímelo

Quatre. No lo sé, sentía que algo no estaba bien, nadie contestó mis llamadas y no hay nadie en casa

Leia. Dios mío, espera

Rápidamente y con manos torpes la mujer saca su celular y marca al celular de Catherine, ambos se quedan esperando alguna respuesta, pero gracias al silencio logran oír una conocida canción que provenía desde el interior de la casa, con mirada de derrota Leia voltea a ver a Quatre y se aleja el celular de la oreja

Leia. Lo dejó aquí

Quatre. ¿Y ahora?

Aunque aún estaba bastante nervioso, debía reconocer que la presencia de la tía de su novio le tranquilizaba un poco, ella seguramente sabría que hacer, y así era, volviéndole el brillo a los ojos, la mujer vuelve a marcar un número, ésta vez alguien le contesta del otro lado y eso devuelve la esperanza a su rostro. Quatre se da cuenta que la tía de Trowa había llamado al Hospital donde siempre se atendía a los miembros de esa familia, por segundos la mujer estaba callada, escuchando a la persona del otro lado, el rubio estaba intranquilo, se moría por saber que estaban diciéndole a la mujer. De pronto el rostro de ella le hace entender todo, más aún cuando Leia cierra los ojos unos instantes y después los abre llevándose la mano desocupada hacia la boca, después de agradecer cuelga el teléfono y dirige su mirada hacia Quatre unos instantes después

Leia. Esta allá, tuvo una especie de ataque

Quatre. Pero ¡¿Está bien?!

Leia. Está vivo, si a eso te refieres

Quatre. Trowa…

Armándose de valor, Quatre suspira profundo y después se pone de pie, voltea a ver a la mujer con mirada decidida

Quatre. Vamos a verle

Leia. Sí, vamos

Sin pensárselo mucho, los dos se apresuran a ir hacia el auto de Leia, Quatre deja el suyo frente a la casa y enseguida se marchan, la tía de Trowa intentaba irse despacio y tranquila, pero la situación se lo impedía, no se sacaba de la cabeza a su sobrino, a su mente llegaban miles de imágenes, de cuando él y Catherine eran apenas unos niños, imágenes del sepulcro de su hermana mayor, imágenes de cuando había jurado frente a la fría lápida de los padres de Trowa y Catherine que les cuidaría como si fueran también sus hijos, imágenes de su cuadro de familia feliz, los cuatro, sanos y salvos. El rubio estaba absorto en sus propios pensamientos, pero aún así alcanza a ver las lágrimas que bajan de los ojos de la mujer y empapan sus mejillas…

Aunque había ido a la escuela y se había ocupado en otras actividades, Heero no sacaba de sus pensamientos a Duo y lo mal que le había tratado en la mañana, pensaba en lo estúpido que era al pensar cosas tontas con respecto a Quatre y Trant, si era obvio que el rubio y su mejor amigo se amaban, que ese amor era tan grande que Quatre estaba dispuesto a estar al lado de Trowa hasta el día que muriera. De pronto recordó ese triste hecho, Trowa moriría, tarde o temprano la enfermedad que tenía iba a acabar con él, sintió una punzada en el pecho, como si ya lo estuviera enterrando, sintió terror de esos pensamientos, casi al grado de borrar por completo a Duo, de quien volvió a acordarse para disipar los pensamientos oscuros que tenía sobre su mejor amigo, o mejor dicho, su único amigo

Heero. Que tontería ¿Por qué me siento inquieto? No debí tratar así a Duo, soy un idiota, un grandísimo idiota

El ojiazul acababa de abrir la puerta de su departamento, al cual acababa de llegar después de haber ido a la escuela. Después de cerrar la puerta dejó su mochila sobre una silla del comedor y se dirigió hacia el teléfono de la sala, marcó al departamento de Quatre pero nadie le contestó, le resultaba muy extraño, no tanto por el rubio, sino por Duo, de quien sabía no salía mucho y además no era día que le tocara presentar algún examen, nuevamente la sensación de inquietud le embarga. Decidido a no pensar estupideces cuelga y enseguida marca otro número, ésta vez era el del celular de Trowa, sabía que difícilmente Duo estaría con él, pero tenía la ligera sensación de que su amigo podía darle algún dato de interés, sin embargo tampoco el ojiverde le contesta, entonces se pone un poco nervioso, lo cual no era muy común en él porque la mayoría de las veces solía mantener la calma

Heero. ¡Demonios!

Enojado deja el teléfono en su base, golpeándolo al hacerlo, odiaba estar incomunicado, hace unos años le habría valido si nadie estaba a su alrededor, si nadie le llamaba o si no hablaba con nadie, pero ahora no, tenía personas que se preocupaban por él y por las cuales preocuparse. Aún a pesar de estar inquieto decide esperar, seguramente Duo le llamaría más tarde por teléfono y entonces él le pediría perdón, con ese pensamiento se deja caer pesadamente en el sillón y cierra sus ojos, sin darse cuenta se queda dormido…

Al llegar al Hospital donde tenían a Trowa, la tía de éste y el rubio llegan a la sala de espera donde estaban sentadas Catherine y Mariemaia, al ver llegar a su mamá, la niña se levanta rápido de la silla y corre hacia ella, abrazándola por la cintura y comenzando a llorar, Quatre al ver la escena busca la mirada de Catherine en busca de una explicación, la chica le sonríe débilmente antes de comenzar a derramar lágrimas, Quatre se acerca y la abraza

Leia. Ahora vuelvo

La mujer se aleja para acercarse al médico con quien había hablado media hora antes, después de unos momentos de conversación, la tía regresa, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Catherine, la chica también la mira

Leia. Podemos pasar dos, vamos hija

Catherine. No puedo

Leia. ¿Qué dices?

Catherine. No estoy preparada para verlo, siento que…

Sin terminar su frase la pelirroja suelta el llanto, ésta vez no se aferra al cuerpo de Quatre, solo se vuelve a sentar y agachándose cubre su rostro con ambas manos, Leia comprende a su sobrina y entonces voltea hacia el rubio

Leia. Es obvio que Mariemaia no puede, vamos

Quatre. Sí

A diferencia de la chica, el rubio se moría de ganas por ver a Trowa, de cerciorarse que estaba con bien, o por lo menos vivo como expresaba cruelmente la tía de su novio, por eso decidido la sigue. Después de un pasillo que les pareció más grande de lo que era, llegan a una habitación, la cual le habían dicho a la mujer que estaba su sobrino, respirando profundamente abre la puerta, frente a ella y frente a Quatre estaba una solitaria cama donde Trowa estaba acostado, una enfermera los ve llegar y deja unas cosas sobre la charola junto a la cama, se dirige a la puerta y después de sugerirles que no lo perturben se marcha, los visitantes cierran la puerta y después se acercan a la cama, el ojiverde miraba por la ventana, parecía como si ignorara que estaban ellos ahí, Quatre sonríe al ver que está bien

Leia. Trowa cariño

Trowa. ¡Váyanse!

En un tono que no era el suyo el ojiverde sorprende a sus visitas con aquella petición que parecía más bien una orden, Trowa no era alguien que perdiera así los estribos, mucho menos cuando no había una razón

Quatre. Pero amor…

Trowa. No te quiero ver, lárgate

Sintiendo que toda su sangre se va hasta sus pies, el rubio se lleva una mano al pecho, quedándose completamente mudo, hasta Leia estaba sorprendida, Trowa más que nadie protegía y cuidaba de Quatre como se cuida a lo más valioso del mundo, ahora le gritaba y no quería verlo

Quatre. Lo siento pero me quedo, voy a estar a tu lado, pase lo que pase porque te amo

Trowa. No, tu no quieres estar aquí… tu no quieres verme así

Quatre. Está claro que me duele pero yo…

Trowa. ¡¿Es esto lo que quieres?!

El ojiverde voltea por fin a verlos, girando su cabeza hacia ellos rápidamente, haciendo que su tía no evite sofocar un grito mientras las pupilas de Quatre se expanden gradualmente, Trowa tenía el ojo derecho sobresalido de su cavidad, no lograba parpadear, parecía como si estuviera paralizado, los vasos capilares resaltaban y su ojo parecía estar teñido de sangre, sus pupilas no miraban nada. Trowa sonríe amargamente

Trowa. ¿Es así como me amas?

Había olvidado la tontería de Trant, después de pensarlo tras recuperar la conciencia, se había dado cuenta que lo estaba interpretando mal, que era un tonto por dejarse cegar por los celos, Quatre no se lo merecía, mucho menos al verlo ahí frente a él, sobre todo cuando lo ve sonreírle conciliadoramente, mirándole con ternura, el rubio se acerca a él sin importarle nada y lo abraza, comenzando a llorar sobre su hombro

Quatre. Tonto, tonto, tonto, no digas cosas así. Yo te amo a pesar de todo

Trowa. Quatre… perdóname…

A pesar de siempre haber sido un hombre fuerte, Trowa no trata de inhibir sus lágrimas, quería llorar, compartir con el rubio el dolor, aún cuando solo uno de sus ojos es capaz de hacerlo. Leia mira con asombro la escena, antes estaba cegada por los prejuicios, detestaba que su único sobrino varón fuese homosexual, no soportaba la idea, pero nunca se había dado cuenta de la fortaleza que ese amor le daba, de la ternura que había en ese amor que sentían él y Quatre, y que a pesar de todo, el rubio jamás le daría la espalda, ese sí era un amor digno de orgullo, poco importaban las preferencias, ahora agradecía que su sobrino hubiese encontrado a alguien como Quatre…

Cuando abre sus ojos se sorprende al ver el reloj y darse cuenta que había dormido por casi tres horas, con calma se sienta sobre el sillón donde se había quedado dormido y se talla la cara con las manos, segundos después se levanta y se dirige al baño, después vuelve a tomar el teléfono y marca al departamento, nadie contestaba; vuelve a marcar a casa de Trowa y el mismo resultado aparece; preocupado baja el teléfono y lo mira

Heero. Esto no me agrada

Como último recurso marca el celular de Quatre, oyendo con pesadez el molesto mensaje de operadora que le dice que el celular se encuentra apagado o fuera de cobertura, enojado arroja el teléfono al sillón, agarra sus llaves y sale del departamento, estaba inquieto, miles de pensamientos rondaban su mente, no sabía a que se debía pero presentía que algo no estaba bien, quizás con Duo o quizás con Trowa, quizás con Quatre, con algo, pero las cosas no estaban bien y él comenzaba a preocuparse cada vez más... Después de haber tomado el transporte público que lo lleva a casa de Trowa, el ojiazul se preocupa todavía más cuando ve aparcado el auto de Quatre y nadie abría la puerta. Aunque sabía que nadie abría, Heero continuaba tocando el timbre hasta que se cansa, sin saber que hacer se sienta en el escalón que separaba la banqueta de la entrada, necesitaba pensar que hacer. Momentos después oye unos pasos ligeros y levanta la cabeza, sintiéndose aliviado cuando ve a Catherine y a su prima llegar, enseguida se levanta y se acerca

Heero. ¿Que ha pasado?

Al oír la pregunta la chica desvía la mirada, enseguida Heero lo entiende, sintiendo verdaderas todas sus sospechas, el chico coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha y ella voltea a verle, aún con los ojos cristalinos

Catherine. Tuvo un ataque, fuerte ésta vez, él estaba...

Heero. Tranquila... ¿está en aquel Hospital de la otra vez?

Catherine. Sí

Heero. Voy hacia allá, cuídense

Dejando atrás a las chicas, Heero se va corriendo a la avenida más cercana para tomar un taxi, tiene suerte y pasa uno en pocos minutos, dando la indicación al chofer del lugar se dirige hacia allá, estaba preocupado por Trowa, pero por otra parte se sentía un poco aliviado, si Quatre no contestaba el teléfono era porque seguramente estaba en el Hospital, por lo tanto Duo estaría con él, eso explicaba el porque nadie contestaba en el departamento.

En la habitación del departamento de Wufei se encontraba Duo, acostado en la cama, ya con sus ropas, Wufei le había querido prestar algo ya que tenían una complexión parecida, pero el trenzado no había querido usar ropas del pelinegro, Duo estaba con el rostro escondido entre la almohada, no quería ver nada, a su alrededor, a Wufei, nada, ya no lloraba pero seguía triste, pensando en las cosas que ya no haría, en las personas que ya no vería. Wufei estaba al lado de la cama, sin hablar, había intentado que el chico comiera, pero eso tampoco había querido. Por otra parte estaba Traize, mirando por la ventana de ese cuarto, temía que Duo se escapara, por eso estaba ahí

Wufei. Es tarde Duo, tienes que comer

Como si no le oyera, Duo permanece igual, sin contestarle, Wufei agacha la mirada, se sentía culpable, jamás había sido testigo de la crueldad del hombre al que amaba, no era normal, lo sabía, Traize necesitaba ayuda y él lo había ayudado, pero de la manera equivocada, condenando a un inocente a un tormento que no se merecía, Duo era un chico dulce, compasivo, y él, un ser cruel y egoísta que lo había arrastrado a un sufrimiento del que Duo ya solo quería olvidar, no revivir. Tal vez Traize era agresivo, pero no hubiera podido atrapar a Duo si él no le hubiera dicho que estaba en esa ciudad, por eso él era peor que Traize. La culpa le llena nuevamente, su cuerpo temblaba y sus lágrimas nuevamente veían la luz

Traize. Déjalo, es un idiota, siempre fue así

Los ojos azules miraban con desdén a Duo, Wufei se gira hacia quien fue antes su amante y le mira duramente, después se levanta de la silla y sale del cuarto, Traize le mira salir y después mira a Duo nuevamente

Traize. Mira idiota, si sales por la ventana te juro que te arrepentirás

Nuevamente Duo no contesta nada, se queda en silencio, el trenzado oye que su esposo sale y levanta un poco la cabeza, mira por la ventana y el árbol frente a ella le da una idea de la altura, debían estar en un tercer piso, no estaba alto y el árbol era de ayuda, siente un rayo de esperanza, cuando Traize tuviera un descuido entonces escaparía. Cuando Traize lo había llevado no había puesto atención en cuantos pisos habían subido... Wufei estaba en la cocina, guardando en el refrigerador la comida que estaba en la estufa, ahora ya fría, Traize se acerca a él, mirándolo fijamente, el pelinegro lo había oído llegar pero no quería voltear a verlo

Traize. ¿Ahora me ignoras?

Wufei. Soy un idiota

Traize. ¿De qué hablas?

Por fin el ojinegro voltea hacia Traize, dirigiéndole una mirada casi de odio, una mirada de desilusión

Wufei. Por ayudarte en algo tan perverso, no puedo creer que lo violaste, y está golpeado ¿Qué te sucede?

Traize. Es mi esposo

Wufei. ¿Y por eso le haces esto? No creí que fueras tan...

Enojado Traize se acerca a él antes de que continúe, sujetándole el cuello sutilmente con su mano izquierda, Wufei le mira asombrado, los ojos azules le miraban con el odio que jamás le había mostrado a él

Traize. ¿Tan qué? ¿Tan malo? ¿También crees que soy malo? ¡Contesta!

Wufei. Basta, me haces daño

Sin darse cuenta, Traize apretaba el cuello de Wufei, al oírlo hablar afloja un poco su mano, sin dejar de mirarlo duramente, los ojos negros se apartan de los azules, Wufei sube sus manos hasta el brazo de Traize y después vuelve a mirarlo

Wufei. Hagamos un cambio

Traize. ¿De qué me estas hablando?

Wufei. Ya no lo maltrates, hazme lo que quieras a mí

Sorprendido por aquella propuesta, Traize intenta soltar el cuello de Wufei, pero las manos de éste en su brazo se lo impiden, las lágrimas aún seguían reflejadas en sus ojos, Traize siente como si le golpearan el estómago, no podía hacerle eso a Wufei, no a él. Después de mirarlo un rato, con su mano desocupada le sujeta la cintura sin que Wufei lo suelte a él del brazo

Traize. No digas tonterías

Wufei. ¿Por qué lo haces Traize? ¿Por qué? ¿Es porque a él lo amas? ¿Solo te produce placer golpearlo a él?

Traize. Cállate, no me produce placer

Wufei. ¿Entonces por qué lo haces?

Traize. Porque él es mío

La respuesta de Traize deja sin palabras a Wufei, el chico hubiera esperado más que Traize le dijera que amaba a Duo, quizás que lo odiaba, pero no imaginaba que para Traize, Duo era más una propiedad que una persona, nuevamente se siente miserable por haber llevado al trenzado a la cueva del oso

Wufei. Ya veo, entonces no lo amas

Dentro de toda su culpa y tristeza, la parte retorcida de él le hace sentir felicidad al saber eso. Sus manos se aflojan del brazo de Traize y desvía su mirada, el ojiazul también le suelta del cuello, sujetando aún su cintura

Wufei. Entonces tú...

Traize. ¡Yo no amo a nadie!

Con el mismo desdén de antes, Traize suelta a Wufei, aventándolo ligeramente, el pelinegro lo mira desconcertado, Traize le da la espalda

Traize. Con tu ayuda o sin ella ¿me oíste? Me llevaré a Duo ésta semana

Sin decir nada Traize avanza nuevamente hacia la habitación, el trenzado no había escuchado completa la conversación, solo había oído cuando hablaban en tono alto. Wufei en la cocina se queda pensativo, Traize tampoco lo amaba a él, eso le hacía sentir triste. Ahora se daba cuenta de la clase de persona que era el hombre que amaba...

Al llegar al Hospital, de prisa Heero había preguntado por la habitación de Trowa, encontrando respuesta inmediata, caminando rápido pero sin correr llega hasta el lugar indicado, sentada ve a la tía de su amigo, ella lo mira y se levanta, al llegar Heero ahí pregunta enseguida por su amigo, Leia tarda un poco en contestarle

Leia. Está estable pero sufrió un fuerte ataque y perdió las funciones de un ojo

Heero. Entiendo

Leia. Heero hijo, hay algo que no le quise contar a Quatre

Heero. ¿Que pasa?

Preocupado Heero mira intensamente a la mujer, ella calla unos momentos antes de contestarle, sentándose antes de hacerlo e indicándole a Heero que también se siente, el ojiazul así lo hace sin dejar de mirarla, Leia suspira y luego nuevamente lo mira a los ojos

Leia. El doctor me dijo que al inicio de la enfermedad ésta avanzaba lenta. Pero en tan solo unos días se ha ido degenerando a una velocidad muy grande... él no cree que Trowa viva mucho, quizás días. Heero, él quizás pierda sus demás funciones de igual forma que su ojo

Antes de que Heero tuviera una reacción apropiada, Leia gira un poco su cabeza y comienza a llorar, dándole el tiempo necesario al chico para que asimile lo que acababa de oír, las pupilas de sus ojos estaban extrañamente dilatadas y su mirada fija al vacío, los sollozos de la mujer le llegaban a los oídos como si fueran emitidos a la gran distancia, sin pensar nada se levanta enseguida del asiento, dándole la espalda a Leia, instintivamente se pasa una mano por el cabello, intentaba pensar en algo concreto, pero las ideas se arremolinaban en su mente como un huracán, no tenían forma, y él sentía que se le acababa el aire

Heero. Trowa…

Logró susurrar tras unos minutos, después se giró hacia la mujer y acercándose a ella se agachó, colocándole las manos sobre los hombros, Leia le miró fijamente con los ojos bañados en lágrimas

Heero. ¿En qué cuarto está?

Leia. 52, Quatre está con él

Sin decir nada más, ni siquiera las gracias, Heero se va enseguida hacia donde se encontraba su amigo, rumbo a la habitación sentía que la boca se le secaba cada vez más, saber que su amigo moriría no era noticia, pero el hecho de que el doctor no tuviera esperanzas de que sobreviviera no más de un par de días le resultaba desconsolador, increíble, no quería aceptar que en unos días su mundo seguiría su rumbo sin Trowa… Al abrir la puerta se encuentra con el rubio, cuya cabeza estaba apoyada sobre la cama, justo al lado de la mano derecha de su novio, quien estaba dormido, Quatre levanta la cabeza cuando escucha que la puerta se abre, levanta su cabeza y después de sonreír se seca algunas lágrimas, se levanta de la silla y se acerca a Heero, el ojiazul no apartaba su vista del durmiente cuerpo de su amigo, ni siquiera reparaba en el hecho de que Quatre se había levantado y dirigido a él, Heero reacciona cuando el rubio está bastante cerca de él

Quatre. No hace mucho que se quedó dormido, los dejo solos

Heero. Sí

En silencio el rubio se aleja de Heero y después sale de la habitación, pasados unos momentos Heero camina hacia la cama y se queda de pie al lado de la misma

Heero. Trowa…

Estirando su mano hacia la cama, logra tomar la mano de su amigo contra la suya, sin darse cuenta que la estaba apretando más de lo requerido, sin soltarlo se hinca a su lado, mirándolo fijamente, cientos de recuerdos acudían a él, la mayoría entre los mejores de su memoria, por primera vez un inquietante escalofrío le inundó el ser, pero era incapaz de llorar, aún cuando todo su cuerpo se estremecía al sentir la fría mano de Trowa, incluso porque le veía su ojo, abierto, inerte

Heero. Perdóname…

Bajando lentamente logra apoyar su frente contra la mano que apretaba, cuyos dedos bajo los suyos mostraban un signo de movilidad, a pesar de sentirse apenado por aquello, no levanta su cabeza y permanece en esa posición por un tiempo…

Después de unos minutos Heero regresa a donde se encontraba Leia, ahora Quatre con ella, el rubio solo voltea al ver al amigo de su novio

Quatre. ¿Todo bien?

Heero. Sí

Leia. Chicos, voy con él

Quatre. Sí

Transcurridos unos momentos de escalofriante silencio, Heero se da cuenta de que algo no estaba del todo bien, entonces se acuerda que no ha visto a Duo ahí, así que voltea hacia Quatre, quien enseguida le responde la acción

Quatre. ¿Qué sucede?

Heero. ¿Dónde está Duo?

Quatre. ¿De qué hablas? Contigo ¿no?

Heero. No

Quatre. ¿Bromeas?

Reaccionando enseguida el rubio se pone de pie sin dejar de mirar a Heero

Quatre. No me digas que no fue a tu departamento en la mañana ¿o sí?

Heero. Si fue pero… bueno, discutimos, él se fue

Quatre. Al departamento no volvió Heero, antes incluso de la comida me salí de casa, déjame llamar

Sin querer parecer nervioso Quatre saca su teléfono celular y marca al departamento, después de dos timbres el auricular es descolgado, pero no era Duo quien lo había hecho, sino Trant

Trant. ¿Eres tú Quatre?

Quatre. Trant ¿Duo está contigo?

Enseguida Heero pone mirada de alerta, observando detenidamente a Quatre

Trant. No, no regresó, yo me quedé aquí para saber que había sucedido

Quatre. Trowa tuvo un ataque, después te cuento, adiós

Sin esperar respuesta colgó el teléfono y volteó hacia Heero, el cual lo observaba duramente, como si estuviera dispuesto a recriminarle

Quatre. No regresó, Trant no se ha movido del departamento

Heero. ¿Dónde estará?

Quatre. Me confié, creí que seguía contigo, y con todo esto no me acordé ni de avisarles

Heero. Algo le pasó

Quatre. No pienses eso ¿estará afuera de tu departamento esperándote?

Heero. Lo dudo, discutimos por una estupidez, prácticamente lo corrí

Ahora era el rubio quien miraba a Heero con gesto de reproche, pero al ver la mirada de culpa y preocupación en Heero se olvida de hacerle cualquier reprimenda

Quatre. Escucha, esperemos una hora, después volvemos a hablar ¿te parece? Seguramente fue a caminar a algún sitio

Heero. Si, tienes razón

Aunque los dos trataban de mostrarse positivos, tanto Quatre como Heero tenían un mal presentimiento, sobre todo porque ambos sabían que Traize estaba al acecho, y de que era cuestión de días para que ese hombre estuviera en la ciudad… Después de una espera de diez minutos, una llamada al celular de Quatre lo cambia todo, tras unas breves palabras el rubio cuelga, su rostro estaba casi pálido, Heero se da cuenta y alarmante se acerca a él, Quatre apenas si le mira y después se desploma sobre un asiento, ahora más preocupado Heero le mira fijamente

Quatre. Era Trant… Noin llamó y dijo que Duo tenía cita con ella… pero nunca llegó

La mirada de Quatre estaba casi perdida y a duras penas tragó saliva, Heero sintió como si el corazón se le paraba, apenas si logró ahogar un jadeo

Heero. No, no, él… Duo ¿le pasó algo malo?

Quatre. Quizás…

Heero. ¡No!

Quatre. Heero tranquilízate

Heero. Algo le sucedió, estoy seguro

Quatre. Pero…

Heero. Y fue por mi culpa

Desconcertado y con la misma mirada perdida de hace media hora, Heero se sienta a dos asientos de distancia de Quatre, pensando, mil y una desgracias le venían a la mente y cada vez que pensaba en una, más culpable se sentía, Quatre no sabía que decir, igual estaba preocupado, pero intentaba buscar razones más lógicas antes de creer que Duo había sufrido un accidente o que quizás ya se encontraba en la garras de Traize

Heero. Iré a buscarlo

Quatre. ¿A dónde?

Antes de siquiera voltear a verlo, el rubio miró a Heero salir de prisa de la sala donde se encontraban, Quatre se lleva una mano al pecho y suspira profundo

Quatre. Dios, que Duo esté bien

Al salir del Hospital Heero corría sin rumbo por la calle donde estaba el frente del edificio, no sabía por donde comenzar, pero si sabía que no iba a descansar hasta que Duo estuviera en sus brazos nuevamente, estaba por perder a un amigo, y no estaba dispuesto a perder al amor de su vida, sobre todo porque había sido por su culpa que el trenzado había tenido que vagar por las calles…

Wufei se encontraba al lado de la cama donde Duo estaba acostado, la regadera del baño se escuchaba abierta, Traize tomaba un baño mientras él permanecía con la cabeza agachada, pensando en soluciones para la situación, pero ninguna parecía convencerle, si llamaba a Heero y le contaba seguramente él llegaría con algunos policías y se llevarían a Traize por secuestro, si dejaba escapar a Duo entonces Traize sabría que había sido su culpa y seguramente iba a odiarlo, lo único viable es que él decidiera apoyar a Traize y así por lo menos el hombre no le haría daño al trenzado frente a él

Wufei. ¿Estás dormido?... yo sé que no… Duo, por favor come algo, no quiero que…

Duo. ¡Ya cállate!

El trenzado solo había levantado la cabeza de la almohada para gritarle a Wufei, el chico se queda callado después de eso hasta que sale Traize del baño, él entra a la recámara y después de mirar con desprecio a Duo se acerca a su maleta y saca ropa para vestirse, haciéndolo ahí naturalmente, después se acerca a Wufei y lo mira tratando de aparentar indiferencia

Traize. ¿Me dejas hablar con él?

Wufei. No lo lastimes

Traize. Descuida

Sin decir nada más el pelinegro sale de la habitación y Traize cierra la puerta, colocándole el seguro después, se acerca a la cama y sin decir nada sujeta los cabellos de Duo, lo jala con fuerza para levantarle la cabeza, los ojos violetas lo miran con desprecio

Traize. Nos vamos de regreso a casa, arreglo unas cosas con Marshall y ya

Duo. No quiero ir

Traize. No es que quieras mi amor, te vas conmigo porque eres mi esposo

Duo. Antes muerto que irme contigo

Traize. Ya veremos

Enojado por el atrevimiento de su esposo, Traize empuja la cabeza de Duo con igual fuerza y la hunde entre la almohada, apoyándose como si quisiera ahogarlo, la reacción del trenzado es de defensa, intentando levantarse, moviéndose con agresividad, pero Traize aplicaba más fuerza, como si estuviera fuera de sí, mientras que Duo cada vez se desesperaba más, sentía que iba a morir, pero no podía hacer nada, Traize reacciona y lo suelta, rápidamente Duo levanta su cuerpo de la cintura para arriba, con los ojos ampliamente abiertos y comienza a jalar aire, asustado y temblando gira un poco su cabeza hacia Traize, observando como éste se había levantado de la cama, le vio pasarse una mano por el cabello, y a pesar de que le daba la espalda, le dio la impresión de que su aún esposo estaba igual de desconcertado que él…

Aunque llevaba varios minutos corriendo, Heero sabía perfectamente que no tenía rumbo ni destino, aunque su objetivo era encontrar a Duo, aún a sabiendas de que hacerlo de esa manera era casi imposible, no podía acudir aún a la policía porque sabía que no le iban a hacer caso puesto que no tenía mucho de desaparecido… cuando se cansa de los pies el ojiazul se detiene apoyándose en un poste, respirando con dificultad, después de tomar un poco de aire levanta la cabeza y mira hacia el cielo, empuñando con fuerza las manos

Heero. ¡Duooooooo!

En su mirada se reflejaba la preocupación, se sentía angustiado, por su culpa Duo no estaba ahí con él, y seguramente algo le había sucedido, todo porque él no era más que un imbécil, porque no sabía controlar su carácter debido a su falta de convivencia social, le costaba bastante relacionarse y por eso solía comportarse como idiota, ahora por esa estupidez seguramente perdería a Duo, aunque no podía concederse esa clase de pensamiento no lograba pensar en otra cosa…

Más tarde, Quatre entra de nuevo en la habitación, Trowa estaba despierto, miraba por la ventana, al oírle entrar no volteó a verlo, aunque su expresión había cambiado levemente al saber al rubio cerca, Quatre se sienta en la silla junto a la cama e intenta sujetar la mano de su novio, pero él la quita antes, subiéndola a su abdomen

Trowa. Vete a casa a descansar

Quatre. No, quiero estar contigo

Trowa. Por favor…

Quatre. Yo sé que te has de sentir…

Trowa. No sabes nada de cómo me siento

Al oír las duras palabras del ojiverde, Quatre se sorprende y a la vez entristece, bajando enseguida la mirada, después un silencio horrible les invade

Trowa. Perdóname Quatre, no te mereces que te trate así, yo te amo y…

Quatre. Lo sé, también te amo, por eso te comprendo, aunque no sepa que piensas, pero sé como te sientes

Enseguida la pálida mano de Quatre sujeta la de Trowa sobre su abdomen y se la coloca en el pecho, sobre el corazón, el ojiverde nota la agitación y voltea a verle por primera vez, encontrando en el rostro de su novio algunas lágrimas y una mirada entristecida

Quatre. Siento… tristeza… coraje y miedo… demasiado miedo

Las lágrimas del rubio caen más rápidamente que antes, Trowa abre su ojo ampliamente, sorprendido de aquella descripción, era exactamente lo que sentía, sentía tristeza, sentía coraje, pero sobre todo sentía miedo, todo su ser temblaba ante la idea de la muerte, aunque había querido convencerse de que podía tomárselo con resignación, incluso como una mala broma de la vida, pero no podía engañarse así mismo, ni siquiera para hacerle menos terrible su sufrimiento a Quatre

Trowa. No me quiero morir

Quatre lo mira fijamente, asiente un par de veces y cerrando sus ojos aprieta con fuerza la mano de su novio, ahora con sus dos manos, Trowa levanta su otra mano y acaricia la cabeza del rubio

Trowa. No llores mi amor… por favor

Sin responder el rubio continúa llorando, ya no podía más, sentía que él también moriría en cualquier momento, quería morir igual que su novio, no quería abandonarlo, tampoco quería estar solo, aunque tenía a Duo a su lado, sin Trowa sentía que se iba toda su vida y ya nada le importaba, ese era su verdadero sentimiento…

Las horas pasan sin que Heero se de cuenta, continuaba en la calle, sentado con la espalda contra el poste en el que se había detenido después de correr, sus ojos estaban como perdidos, incluso tenía la nariz roja y no le tomaba importancia, se veía débil, la gente pasaba por ahí y le miraba curiosa, pero Heero no les ponía atención. Minutos después un policía vial se acerca a él, moviéndolo ligeramente, el ojiazul voltea a verle

Policía. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Heero. No…

Policía. ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

Después de algunos segundos en que Heero permanece inmóvil, por fin reacciona, poniéndose rápidamente de pie, sujetando los hombros del policía con ambas manos, éste al principio se sorprende pero después intenta tranquilizar al ojiazul

Heero. Perdido… hay alguien perdido

El hombre enarca una ceja, dudando por unos momentos del estado mental de Heero, pero al ver las pupilas despiertas del muchacho se lo toma en serio

Policía. No me corresponde a mí, pero acompáñame y te llevo a donde te pueden ayudar

Sin decir nada, Heero solo afirma con un gesto y ambos se encaminan hasta la jefatura de policía más cercana, después el hombre se va deseándole suerte, Heero entra rápidamente al tiempo que saca una foto de Duo de su cartera, dirigiéndose al primer hombre que ve en su camino, anteponiendo la foto a su rostro

Heero. Desde ayer en la mañana no aparece

Aquel hombre mira a otro cerca de él al oír al ojiazul y asiente, entonces pasan a Heero y lo sientan frente a un escritorio para que cuente que pasó, después que el ojiazul lo diga todo nuevamente comparten miradas los dos hombres y el primero a quien Heero se dirigió lo mira fijamente, entrelazando sus manos

Policía. ¿Tiene idea de donde podría estar?

Heero. Ninguna

Policía. Le seré sincero, como me cuenta que discutieron es probable que él se esté escondiendo de usted y aún es poco tiempo para que se le declare desaparecido, necesita esperar unas horas más

Aquella respuesta hace enojar a Heero que enseguida se levanta de la silla, mirando con molestia al hombre que estaba a su frente

Heero. ¡Usted…!

Policía. Cálmese… entiendo que esté desesperado, pero no se puede levantar el acta, va contra el reglamento

Heero. ¡Ineptos!

Más enojado aún Heero se da media vuelta para marcharse pero la voz del policía lo detiene

Policía. Puede irse a otra delegación e intentar levantar el acta, pero se la negarán, si miente y dice que se perdió antes ensuciará las pistas, usted decide si quiere que aparezca o no

Heero duda unos instantes, con la espalda frente al rostro del hombre que le hablaba, con enojo después de unos momentos empuña sus manos y poco a poco se gira hacia el policía, avanza hacía él y extiende la fotografía, el policía la agarra, dejándola sobre el escritorio

Policía. Venga mañana a levantar el acta, nos quedamos con la foto en tanto no se levante el oficio real

Heero. Gracias

Cabizbajo Heero sale por fin de la delegación, comenzando a caminar rumbo al Hospital donde estaba su amigo, si se comportaba infantilmente no sería de ayuda en encontrar a Duo, y él ya no quería sentirse más culpable de lo que se sentía…

Igual que el día anterior el trenzado estaba acostado sobre la cama, con el rostro hundido entre la almohada, Wufei también estaba igual que antes, sentado junto a la cama, ahora con la charola del desayuno, pero Duo no quería nada de comida, mientras tanto Traize estaba en la sala, tomando café y leyendo el periódico. Ante la total calma de la escena, el teléfono suena fuertemente, Wufei enseguida se levanta para cogerlo y contestar

Wufei. Diga

Marshall. No has llegado aún Wufei

Wufei. Lo siento, se me presentó un…

Marshall. No me importa, ven a trabajar o te despido

Wufei. Está bien, voy para allá

El chino cuelga el teléfono y se pone de pie, dejando la charola con el desayuno sobre la silla donde antes estaba sentado

Wufei. Voy a trabajar, por favor come algo

El trenzado no responde nada, aunque por dentro se sentía nervioso, aunque no lo quería aceptar, con el pelinegro ahí tenía cierta certeza de que Traize no le haría nada, porque Wufei estaba sirviendo de mediador y eso era un pequeño alivio. Wufei mira al trenzado unos instantes y después sale de la habitación, Traize le miraba fijamente

Traize. ¿Sales?

Wufei. Llamó Marshall

Traize. Ese imbécil

Wufei. Vuelvo más tarde… Traize por favor…

Traize. Lo sé, que no le haga nada al idiota

Wufei. Sí, por favor, te lo suplico

Traize. Vete ya

Mostrándose triste el pelinegro baja la mirada unos instantes antes de darse media vuelta, Traize lo mira también unos momentos

Traize. Wufei…

El ojinegro voltea hacia Traize lentamente y ambos se miran a los ojos

Traize. Nada

Fingiendo indiferencia le da la espalda y se aleja, a Wufei le tiemblan los labios unos momentos, como si quisiera decir algo, pero se arrepiente y sale enseguida del departamento. Duo oye el ruido de la puerta cerrarse y sus manos comienzan a temblar, después oye los pasos de su esposo acercarse a la habitación y siente un dolor en el estómago, luego cuando confirma por el ruido que Traize ha entrado a la habitación le tiembla el cuerpo por completo

Traize. ¿Por qué me odias?

Aquella pregunta le suena tan ridícula a Duo que casi estuvo a punto de reír, su esposo era un cínico, pues era él quien mostraba cada vez más desprecio hacia él. Sin levantar mucho la cabeza de la almohada el trenzado responde

Duo. Yo no te odio Traize

Traize. Mentira, eres un maldito traidor… me abandonaste y corriste a los brazos del primero que se te cruzó, nunca te lo voy a perdonar

Con enojo Duo aprieta con fuerza sus puños en las sábanas, las palabras de Traize eran por demás ridículas, pero sabía que si se las decía así entonces él se pondría violento, por eso Duo se queda callado, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Traize cerca del suyo se sienta en la cama, después siente con asco como con sus manos le comienzan a acariciar la espalda por encima de la camisa maltratada, después el aliento de Traize cerca de su oído

Traize. Demuéstramelo

Sin esperar respuesta lame la oreja del trenzado mientras sus manos bajan a las caderas, tomándolas suavemente, besando después los hombros, haciendo que Duo sienta cada vez más asco

Duo. No por favor

Suplica Duo cuando siente esas mismas manos rozar su piel de la espalda por debajo de la ropa, temblaba nuevamente, no quería que Traize lo poseyera, no más, ya no quería ser usado de esa manera por alguien que obviamente estaba trastornado

Traize. Cállate… no te opongas o será peor

Duo. Traize por favor… no me hagas esto

Aún a pesar de las palabras de súplica de Duo, Traize continúa tocándolo, levantando cada vez más la tela de la camisa, la voz del trenzado sonaba entrecortada, aún temblaba. Con un fuerte movimiento Traize hace que el trenzado quede frente a él, observando los hermosos ojos violetas húmedos, se agacha sin expresión en el rostro y comienza a lamerle los pezones, haciendo que Duo se estremezca con horror, quería resistirse, pero no quería ser golpeado, no quería más violencia, su cuerpo estaba entumecido de golpes, entonces cierra con fuerza los ojos, intentando pensar en cosas más agradables, viniéndole a la mente aquel primer beso que se había dado con Heero, la experiencia cuando éste le había grabado sobre un lienzo, su voz diciéndole Te Amo, las caricias, los abrazos… aquella vez en que estuvieron a punto de hacer el amor, recordaba la verdadera sensación de sentirse excitado, la dulzura de los besos sin lujuria, los toques de unas manos deseadas, el verdadero sentimiento de querer sentirse tocado y amado

Duo. ¡Detente!

Cuando Traize estaba por desabrocharle los pantalones después de dejar un rastro de saliva desde el pezón derecho del trenzado hacia el ombligo, se detiene al oír aquel grito, levanta la mirada y ve a Duo levemente inclinado hacia delante, apretando con fuerza las sábanas, sus miradas se cruzan y entonces de los ojos violetas humedecidos comienzan a brotar lágrimas que caen por las mejillas, Traize mira aquellos ojos y siente una fuerte sacudida, quedándose en shock por unos momentos, recordándose a sí mismo hace algunos años, con el cuerpo desnudo y maltratado, observando como succionaban con violencia su miembro mientras gritaba por un poco de compasión, recordando el asco, la humillación

Traize. No sigas…

Susurra levemente, Duo frunce el entrecejo unos segundos, los labios le temblaban y sentía pena por ver aquella mirada azul tan llena de miedo y horror

Traize. Para ya… me duele

Como si estuviera en otro lugar, Traize se levanta de la cama, llevándose las manos hacia el cabello, después hacía los brazos, Duo lo mira asustado, Traize parecía loco, perdido

Duo. ¿Traize?

Enseguida Traize voltea hacia Duo, infringiéndole más miedo del que sentía antes

Duo. ¿Estás bien?

Traize. Tú…

Duo. ¿Yo? No… Traize

Traize. ¡Tú tienes la culpa!

Completamente furioso Traize se acerca a Duo y le da una bofetada tan fuerte que a Duo se le manchan los dientes de sangre, asustado el trenzado le mira, Traize estaba hecho una furia y él no sabía por qué

Duo. Traize ¿Qué te sucede?

Antes de que Duo pueda ponerse en alerta, Traize se sube a la cama y se le encima, privándolo de la movilidad de las piernas, soltándole una bofetada menos intensa que la primera, el trenzado lo mira asustado

Duo. Soy Duo ¿recuerdas? No te estoy haciendo daño

Traize. Sé que eres Duo… y ya recordé… tu tienes la culpa

Miles de imágenes confusas pasan ante la mente de Traize, recuerdos que habían estado escondidos en lo más profundo de su cabeza, enterrados ante el horror que le representaban, y ahora sabía porque detestaba tanto al chico frente a él. Algunos recuerdos en especial le hacen ver el horror de su realidad

-- Recuerdos --

Caminaba como siempre de regreso a su casa, antes de llegar y entrar encuentra la puerta abierta, escuchando algunas voces decide no entrar, entonces ve desde el umbral a su padre hablando con un hombre a quien nunca ha visto y que su padre se refiere como señor Maxwell, ambos se escuchan charlando normalmente, entonces se acerca más para oír

Maxwell. Sabes muy bien que yo estoy al tanto de tus problemas

Kushrenada. Me alegra que lo tomes tan bien

Maxwell. El pasado es el pasado, debemos ver por los intereses de ahora y por nuestras familias

Ve como ambos hombres chocan sus vasos después de reír

Maxwell. Al principio le costó entenderlo a mi mujer, pero es obvio que no sabe de negocios, además Duo es pequeño y no sabe lo que es mejor para él

Kushrenada. Y Traize no es muy listo como para captar

Recordaba el coraje que había sentido, él no era ningún tonto y su padre sin embargo si era un completo idiota, diciéndole siempre lo que tenía que hacer, poniéndole al frente siempre lo que tenía que hacer, era molesto

Maxwell. Bien, supongo que me retiro, los detalles los veremos después, el viaje ha sido muy largo

Kushrenada. Te acompaño

Enseguida quiso huir para que no lo descubrieran husmeando, pero fue tarde y cuando dio algunos pasos su padre y aquel hombre salieron de la casa, enseguida vio la expresión de indignación de su padre, después una bofetada por parte de éste

Kusherenada. Cretino, solo eso sabes hacer

Maxwell. Calma, es solo un niño, seguro no lo hizo con la intención

Kushrenada. Agradece inútil, el señor Maxwell es un caballero

Traize. Lo lamento

Kushrenada. Pídele perdón formalmente

Maxwell. No es necesario

Kushrenada. Debe educarse y aprender modales, además seremos algún día familia

Recordaba el desconcierto, la mirada que le había dirigido a su altanero padre

Kushrenada. No pongas esa cara, tu y Duo van a casarse, éste señor es su padre

Traize. ¡No! Duo es un niño, a mi me gustan las niñas

Kushrenada. ¡Insolente!

Antes de que el padre de Traize le pegara de nuevo, el padre de Duo estira su mano y se interpone, el otro hombre le mira y tose discretamente

Kushrenada. Lo siento, es verdad. Entonces si será necesario que acompañes al señor hasta su casa, debes ser educado

Traize. No quiero

Kushrenada. ¡Es una orden! Le llevarás el equipaje, no quiero rebeldía

Traize. Entiendo

Después de despedirse ambos hombres, Traize agarra las dos maletas del señor Maxwell que estaban cerca de la puerta y las lleva, había veinte minutos de camino a pie entre ambas casas, Traize estaba enojado, lo recordaba, porque su padre lograba colmarle la paciencia, era mezquino y ruin, él lo odiaba. Al llegar a la casa, el padre de Duo abre, pero al entrar y gritar el nombre de su esposa nadie sale, solo una sirvienta que le da la bienvenida

Maxwell. Pasa, te ofrezco agua

El señor pide agua para Traize y otro sirviente se lleva las maletas, Traize bebe el agua e intenta irse, pero el padre de Duo le coloca una mano sobre el hombro y él voltea

Maxwell. Duo no tarda, espéralo

Traize. Tengo tarea

Maxwell. No creo que tarde, anda, siéntate

A regañadientes Traize se sienta, mirando hacia el jardín de la casa, entonces siente que alguien se sienta a su lado, el señor Maxwell le mira y él también

Maxwell. Allá más lejos se ve la montaña ¿linda no?

Traize. ¿La montaña?

Maxwell. Sí… es hermosa, cálida

Traize recordaba que estaba interesado mucho en esa montaña porque en verdad se veía muy hermosa, por eso no se había dado cuenta de la mano sobre su hombro, del cuerpo más cerca al suyo, de la caricia discreta en su brazo

Maxwell. ¿Qué opinas de?...

Antes de que termine su pregunta, Traize se levanta rápidamente del sillón, mirando con desconfianza a ese hombre que no conocía en absoluto aunque le dijeran que era padre de Duo; después le ve sonreír

Maxwell. Lo siento

Traize. Debo irme

Maxwell. Duo no tarda

Traize. Le veré otro día, su escuela está junto a la mía

Maxwell. Vamos, espéralo, deben hacerse amigos, pronto estarán juntos ¿recuerdas? O no crees que Duo sea lindo, dímelo

Traize. Se lo repito, me gustan las niñas

Maxwell. Si, entiendo… pero ven otro día a jugar

Sin decir nada aquel día salió rápidamente de aquella casa, corría, recordaba que había corrido, era chico, pero sabía que no estaba bien, y aquel acercamiento no le había agradado, menos que quisieran casarlo con Duo, aunque tuviera una cara linda y fuera simpático no dejaba de ser un hombre, aquel día se preguntó si ese tal señor Maxwell acostumbraba a tocar así a su hijo, había visto la mirada odiosa de quien admira algo cuando aquel hombre le preguntó si Duo no le parecía lindo… Después de ese día no volvió a casa de los Maxwell sino hasta en dos semanas, cuando la mamá de Duo les había invitado a comer, ambas familias ese día se reunían por primera vez, ambas señoras se mostraban contentas del trato que en unos años se llevaría a cabo, durante años ambos apellidos eran sinónimo de enemigos pero ahora harían lazos, Duo en ese momento era muy pequeño, solo tenia 6 años, así que no sabía nada del tema, en cambio Traize si, y no estaba de acuerdo que le dijeran que hacer y con quien casarse, aunque solo tuviera 11 años sabía que no era justo que decidieran por él, sobre todo porque su padre era demasiado autoritario, aunque apenas era un niño él ya había decidido que sería asesor financiero y que estudiaría su carrera lejos de su pueblo natal, que debía casarse con un hombre a quien apenas si conocía en esos momentos, entre otras cosas, Traize no podía decidir nada acerca de su futuro

Kushrenada. Traize ¿Por qué no van tu y Duo a jugar por ahí?

Duo. ¡Si, a jugar!

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, Duo comienza a correr hacia Traize con los brazos extendidos simulando que es un avión, al llegar a él lo jala del brazo y le sonríe

Duo. Vamos, vamos

Sin refutar nada Traize acompaña a Duo, no sin antes sentir que le observan y al voltear ve la mirada penetrante del padre de Duo, éste le sonríe discretamente pero al parecer nadie se da cuenta de ello, él intenta hacer como que no le importa pero se siente inquieto, ese señor no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Después de un par de horas en que ambos niños habían jugado, Traize y Duo regresan con las ropas sucias, el trenzado tenía la cara llena de tierra pero sonreía, aunque bostezaba y se tallaba un ojo, en la sala se encontraban las mamás de ambos conversando sobre platillos de comida, en cambio ambos padres alcanzaban a verse conversando detrás de los cristales en el jardín

Duo. Tengo sueño mamá

Sra. Maxwell. Ve mi amor como vienes

Duo. Nos divertimos mucho mamá ¿verdad Traize?

Traize. Sí

Sra. Maxwell. Bueno pero es hora de bañarte, vamos

Duo. ¡Si! Mami ¿puede quedarse Traize a dormir?

Sra. Maxwell. Claro, si él quiere y lo deja su mamá

Sra. Kushrenada. Por supuesto que sí

Traize. Pero yo no quiero

Sra. Kushrenada. ¡Por Dios Traize! Que descortés eres

Completamente indignada la mamá de Traize se cubre el rostro, sonrojada, en cambio la mamá de Duo ríe discretamente, dirigiéndose hacia la otra mujer

Sra. Maxwell. Vamos, es un niño, solo dice lo que piensa

Sra. Kushrenada. Pero…

Sra. Maxwell. Tranquila, si el niño no quiere no lo obligues

Duo. ¿Por qué no quieres Traize?

Mostrándose triste Duo se acerca a su nuevo amigo y lo sujeta del brazo, mirándolo con ternura, Traize lo mira a su vez y se conmueve de aquella mirada, después de todo Duo no tenía la culpa de las tonterías que decidían sus padres, además le agradaba mucho

Traize. Está bien, me quedo

Duo. ¡Viva! ¡Viva!

Emocionado Duo jala a Traize para dirigirlo hacia su habitación mientras ambas mamás los siguen con las miradas, la mamá de Traize sonreía con triunfo, le gustaba quedar bien con los demás… al llegar a la habitación Duo se dirige hacia una caja de plástico cerca de la cama y la abre, mete sus manos y saca algunos juguetes

Duo. Tengo muchos

Contento comienza a sacar más juguetes, a excepción de Quatre, el trenzado no tenía verdaderos amigos y nadie además del rubio lo visitaba en su casa, así que estaba contento de tener a Traize ahí, incluso había olvidado que su mamá quería que se bañara, Traize se acerca a él mostrándose un poco aburrido porque Duo tenía solo juguetes apropiados para su edad y a él no le llamaban la atención esos juguetes, sin embargo juega con él, incluso había perdido la noción del tiempo. Cuando la mamá de Duo entra en la habitación se muestra molesta aunque no lo estaba, dirigiéndose a Duo

Sra. Maxwell. Mi amor ¿no te has bañado?

Duo. Estamos jugando mamá, mira

Como si se tratara de un asunto serio el trenzado alza sobre su cabeza un robot de plástico para mostrárselo a su mamá y que le crea lo que le dice, ella intenta no sonreír pero falla

Sra. Maxwell. Ya vi, pero quiero que te bañes, ahorita

Duo. Pero mami…

Sra. Maxwell. Después de cenar vuelven a jugar

Duo. ¡Si! Quiero cenar waffles

Emocionado se levanta del suelo y corre hacia el mueble de su ropa, saca lo que necesita y sin cerrar el cajón corre al baño, cuando se cierra la puerta su mamá voltea hacia Traize y éste a su vez la mira

Sra. Maxwell. Mi esposo fue a llevar a tus papás y va a traerte ropa

Traize. Gracias

Sra. Maxwell. Eres un buen chico, estoy segura de que harás feliz a Duo

Como aún Traize no asimilaba el hecho de que tuviera que casarse con aquel niño no responde nada y entonces la señora se va, cuando lo ha hecho él se levanta del suelo y comienza a guardar todos los juguetes, al terminar recorre la habitación, mirando con atención todas las cosas, sobre un buró se encuentra una fotografía de la familia donde estaba Duo y sus papás, en la foto el trenzado estaba sentado en las piernas de su mamá y el papá estaba atrás de su esposa sujetándole los hombros, todos sonreían y miraban a la cámara, Traize mira detenidamente esa foto, observando la mirada fija del papá de Duo, y como ese señor no le agradaba voltea hacia abajo la imagen. Minutos después sale el trenzado del baño, su cabello suelto escurría agua y su rostro ya no tenía tierra

Duo. ¡Estoy limpio Traize! ¿Ya me viste?

Traize. Si Duo, estás limpio

Duo. Y tú sigues sucio

Con su risa infantil Duo se burla de Traize y éste sonríe, el trenzado era muy simpático y gracioso, además era bonito, quizás cuando crecieran podía darse por fin la idea de que debían casarse y él llegaría a gustarle, pero en aquel momento solo pensaba en el quizás, momentos después se oye la voz de la mamá de Duo a través de la puerta llamándoles a cenar

Traize. No puedo bajar sucio

Duo. Es verdad, ponte mi ropa

Traize. No me queda, eres enano y flaco

Duo. No soy enano, todavía me falta crecer

Alzando su mano el trenzado indica a su nuevo amigo que aún podía crecer por encima de su cabeza, éste sonríe y asiente con la cabeza

Traize. Me dijo tu mamá que me van a traer ropa ¿vas por ella abajo?

Duo. ¡Si! Yo soy más rápido que un rayo

Emocionado por su misión Duo corre hacia la puerta y desaparece tras ella, entonces Traize suspira levemente y avanza hacia la puerta del baño, al cerrar esa puerta se quita la camisa, dirige sus manos hacia los pantalones pero antes de quitarlos escucha ruidos en la habitación, pensando que es Duo habla a través de la puerta mientras se baja y quita los pantalones

Traize. Déjame la ropa sobre la cama por favor

Esperando respuesta se queda quieto unos momentos, pero como no encuentra ninguna decide continuar con lo que hacía, pero cuando intenta quitarse la ropa interior la puerta del baño se abre ya que no le había colocado el seguro. Al ver la figura del señor Maxwell observarle desde aquel punto, Traize se sobresalta e intenta agarrar sus pantalones, pero la voz del padre de Duo lo detiene

Maxwell. Tranquilo, solo te traigo tu ropa

El señor Maxwell extiende la bolsa con ropa hacia el chico y Traize la agarra del otro extremo pero el hombre tarda en soltarla

Traize. Gracias

Maxwell. No hay porque

Creyendo que por fin el hombre se va a marchar, Traize se siente aliviado unos segundos, pero aquel seguía parado donde mismo, observándole el rostro, después un poco más abajo y después lo recorre de pies a cabeza, como Traize estaba en ropa interior se intimida, en cambio el papá de Duo sonríe

Maxwell. Has crecido desde la última vez que te vi, serás muy atractivo cuando seas mayor

Traize. Me quiero bañar, por favor váyase

Maxwell. No te preocupes, ya me voy

Sin decir nada más ni mirarle otra vez el hombre se va, Traize siente que el corazón se le acelera y aprieta la bolsa con ropa contra su pecho

Traize. Ese señor me asusta

Aunque Traize tuviera 11 años y no sabía muchas cosas acerca del sexo, si sabía que aquellas miradas no eran buenas, que sentía miedo de ese hombre y que no quería estar a solas con él nunca más, por eso al día siguiente cuando había vuelto a su casa al mediodía decide contarle a su papá sobre sus temores y que ese hombre no era bueno, pero en lugar de comprensión solo encuentra un fuerte golpe por parte de su progenitor, también algunos gritos de su parte, diciéndole lo mentiroso que era, porque solo inventaba cosas para eludir sus compromisos, Traize sabía que su mamá era incondicional a su papá y que si él no le creía entonces ella tampoco, por eso no le comenta nada. Los días pasan y no vuelve a suceder nada de lo que Traize temiera, pues no había vuelto a casa de los Maxwell ni había visto al papá de Duo, y como eran periodos vacacionales tampoco había visto al trenzado… Cierto día Traize se encontraba haciendo sus tareas de vacaciones de verano cuando su mamá había entrado en la habitación para decirle que tenía una invitación por parte de Duo para jugar en su casa, solo que en ésta ocasión no sería reunión familiar, al principio Traize no había querido aceptar, pero su mamá le había especificado que no solo iría él sino el amigo de Duo, el hijo de los Winner, entonces no le había quedado más remedio que aceptar. Al día siguiente prepara sus cosas para ir a jugar con Duo, todo parecía normal, incluso hacía un excelente día, el sol brillaba en lo alto, Traize pensaba que no podían ir las cosas tan mal si no estaría solo, sino con 2 chicos más, aunque no de su edad pero no podía quejarse, sin embargo su día se amarga cuando la puerta de la casa la abre el señor Maxwell en lugar de un sirviente

Maxwell. Pero si es Traize, llegas un poco tarde

Traize. ¿Por qué?

Maxwell. Se adelantaron porque no llegabas

Traize. Me dijo mi mamá que a las 4 y apenas son 4 con 10

Maxwell. Amamos la puntualidad

Traize. Entonces me voy

Maxwell. No Traize, ¿Qué tu papá no te ha dicho que seas educado? Yo te llevaré a donde están

Traize. Con usted no quiero ir

Enojado Traize intenta darle la espalda al papá de Duo, pero éste se adelanta y le sujeta el brazo, haciéndolo voltear, ésta vez no mostraba su odiosa sonrisa sino una mirada penetrante y seria, a Traize le intimida y lo mira fijamente

Maxwell. ¿Quieres que le diga a tu papá lo grosero que eres?

Traize. No por favor

Maxwell. Entonces compórtate y no seas grosero, anda, vamos

Sin soltarle el brazo lo jala después de cerrar la puerta, se dirigen a su auto, Traize sube con desconfianza cuando le suelta el brazo, pero no comenta nada, el hombre también sube y arranca lento, en el pueblo no se acostumbraba a que los autos fueran a alta velocidad, en el trayecto el papá de Duo comienza a hablar pero Traize no le prestaba mucha atención

Maxwell. Habían querido jugar en casa pero Duo y Quatre juntos son muy inquietos, así que mi esposa quiso que los llevaran de día de campo, excelente idea ¿cierto?

Traize. Supongo

Maxwell. Quita esa cara, tan lindo que eres, sin sonrieras más como Duo serías más lindo

Traize. No me importa

Maxwell. Vamos, no te hagas el duro, eres aún muy pequeño

Como si quisiera hacer algún ademán agradable el hombre estira su mano y da dos palmadas a la pierna izquierda de Traize, éste enseguida reacciona y la quita, entonces el hombre ríe divertido

Maxwell. Tranquilo, es solo un gesto

El resto del recorrido ninguno vuelve a hablar, a Traize le parece que ha conducido demasiado y le parece extraño que todavía no lleguen a su destino, pero entonces cuando decide preguntar si falta mucho el auto se detiene en un campo libre, había sembradíos de algunas hortalizas pero nada más, intrigado Traize se dirige a su futuro suegro

Traize. ¿Aquí están?

Maxwell. Sí, vamos

Ambas puertas se abren y los dos salen después, volviendo a cerrar las puertas cuando bajan, el señor Maxwell comienza a caminar y Traize lo sigue, preguntándose hasta donde se encontrarían Duo, Quatre y las señoras, pero después de minutos de caminata el hombre se detiene, dándose media vuelta hacia Traize, volviendo a sonreír con esa mueca que Traize tanto detestaba, el hombre le miraba fijamente

Traize. ¿Dónde están?

Maxwell. Fueron a un balneario

Traize. ¿Qué?

Maxwell. Es fuera del pueblo, en provincia

Traize. ¿Y estamos cerca?

Maxwell. No, lejos, desde un principio no estabas invitado

Traize. Es usted muy malvado

Maxwell. No es verdad, no seas grosero

Haciéndose la víctima el papá de Duo se acerca a Traize y se hinca frente a él, colocándole ambas manos sobre los hombros, mirándolo a los ojos

Maxwell. Eres muy lindo Traize, deberías ser más amable

Como si quisiera darle alguna buena enseñanza, el señor Maxwell se muestra tranquilo y amable, su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de Traize se mueve de arriba abajo, después rápidamente y sin dar tiempo a reaccionar se posa sobre la entrepierna del chico, enseguida los ojos azules se abren ampliamente y Traize intenta alejarse, pero el hombre aprieta más la mano sobre el otro hombro

Maxwell. No te asustes

Traize. No me toque ahí, es malo

Maxwell. No es malo, tranquilo

Traize. Usted no es bueno

Maxwell. Claro que lo soy

Llevando sus dos manos al rostro de Traize atrae su cabeza hacia él, besándole la frente, después dos veces en la nariz, Traize tiembla e intenta alejarse, pero el hombre vuelve a colocarle las manos en los hombros, mirándole a los ojos

Maxwell. Me provocas Traize, me excitas

Traize. No le entiendo

Maxwell. Quiero hacerte cosas, va a gustarte, lo prometo

Traize. No quiero

Maxwell. Es un juego divertido, solo tu y yo

Los ojos de Traize comienzan a humedecerse cuando su cuerpo se paraliza al sentir los labios del papá de Duo sobre los suyos y las manos grandes y ásperas sobre su pecho bajo la camisa, sujetándole después la cintura

Traize. No por favor, no haga eso

Maxwell. Tranquilo, relájate ¿si? No te voy a lastimar

Nuevamente le da algunos besos en el rostro, intentando tranquilizarlo, pero el cuerpo entero de Traize comienza a temblar y sus ojos comienzan a derramar lágrimas, el razonamiento de Traize no era aún tan grande para entender que quería hacerle aquel hombre, no sabía de la finalidad de aquellos besos y caricias, jamás había oído hablar de penetración, coito o eyaculación, pero sabía que aquellas cosas que le hacía el papá de Duo estaban mal, que no era normal que le comenzara a quitar la ropa, que se quitara la suya, y no quería verle desnudo, pero sin pudor el hombre se muestra, con una creciente erección que Traize no comprende

Traize. Ya basta

Maxwell. Aún falta lo mejor

Tomándolo de los hombros lo acuesta en la hierba boca arriba, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, pero Traize no se oponía físicamente, estaba demasiado asustado como para hacerlo, solo rogaba que se detuviera, le suplicaba porque dejara de tocarlo, pero el hombre no le hacía caso, continuaba besándolo, ésta vez le lamía los pequeños pezones, bajaba más y después le agarraba su pene para chuparlo, Traize temblaba aún más, sentía un extraño cosquilleo en el abdomen y su pene quemaba, veía asustado como también se ponía erecto, jadeaba, pero no sentía placer alguno, solo miedo y asco, su vista se nubla cuando siente que un choque eléctrico le recorre el bajo vientre y se retuerce, cada vez sentía más miedo ¿Por qué le sucedía aquello? Un líquido blanco extraño brotaba de la punta de su miembro y el hombre lo comía, Traize no entendía porque, solo sabía que sentía asco

Maxwell. Delicioso

Traize. Déjeme ir… ya no siga, no me chupe

Maxwell. Ya no lo haré, tranquilo

Para intentar tranquilizarlo le besa los muslos, después las piernas, baja a sus rodillas y después de acariciarlas le separa las piernas, hincándose en la hierba, se acomoda entre las piernas del chico y dirige su miembro al virgen y estrecho ano, Traize tiembla todavía más, le chocaban los dientes

Traize. No… no me haga nada malo

Maxwell. Ya te dije que no es malo, te va a gustar, es un juego

Traize. ¿También juega a esto con Duo?

La mirada del hombre se ensombrece y no contesta a la pregunta, tan solo se concentra en terminar su sucio trabajo, comenzando a penetrar a Traize, cuyo primer grito se escucha fuertemente, su cuerpo por completo se arquea al frente y sus ojos se abren con amplitud, su estrechez hace que al papá de Duo le cueste entrar aunque sea un poco

Traize. ¡Nooooo! Me duele… arde

Maxwell. ¡Oh!... sí

Lentamente se abre paso entre las paredes anales, logrando entrar más de la mitad, Traize se agarra con fuerza de la hierba, enterrando sus uñas en la tierra, su rostro estaba completamente rojo y sus piernas temblaban tanto que no tenía ningún dominio sobre ellas, entonces Traize suelta el llanto

Traize. ¡Déjeme!... duele mucho… me voy a morir

Maxwell. Disfrútalo niño

Traize. Me voy a romper

Sin piedad alguna el hombre logra introducirse por completo, ocasionando otro grito de horror y de dolor por parte de Traize, lloraba sin control, no sabía porque el señor Maxwell quería jugar con él algo tan feo, él no quería seguir con eso, se sentía avergonzado y tenía más miedo que antes. Por algunos segundos cree que aquello terminó cuando siente un pequeño alivio al momento que el señor Maxwell saca un poco su miembro, pero nuevamente siente horror al tenerlo otra vez dentro, comenzando con un dolor antes no experimentado, era como si un gran peso cayera sobre él, pero en éste caso entraba en su cuerpo, le abría con violencia aquella parte de su cuerpo que jamás creyó que sería profanada y le partía el cuerpo a la mitad

Traize. ¡Ya no!... ¡Sáqueloooo!

Una sacudida le hace callarse de golpe, y nuevamente siente ardor y humedad, sin darse cuenta que la hierba comenzaba a mancharse de sangre, unos cuantos espasmos le hacen sacudirse, sus ojos casi volteados miraban a la nada y sentía que las palabras morían en su garganta, poco a poco sus manos sueltan la tierra y deja de gritar, solo balbuceaba, de pronto siente más humedad y extraños sonidos por parte del papá de Duo, escuchaba el soplar del viento que movía las hojas de los árboles y sin darse cuenta sus ojos se cerraban solos, el dolor se sentía cada vez más lejano… Al abrir nuevamente sus ojos la puesta del sol estaba por ponerse, sintió su cuerpo desnudo y entonces supo que no fue un sueño, intento moverse y un horrible ardor en su trasero lo detuvo, las lágrimas se le salían por las orillas de los ojos

Maxwell. No intentes moverte bruscamente, sangraste más de lo que creí

Traize. ¿Por qué? Yo no quería ¿Qué me hizo?

Maxwell. Son cosas de adultos ¿te gusto?

Traize. No… usted es muy malo

Maxwell. No seas tonto, así es la primera vez, pero después…

Traize. ¡NO! Le diré a mi papá

Nuevamente comenzaba a llorar, sentía demasiada vergüenza, sentía asco de si mismo

Maxwell. No le dirás nada

Traize. Si lo haré

Maxwell. No seas estúpido, no te creerá, y si lo hace yo sé como hacer que tu familia quede en la calle ¿entiendes?

Traize. Maldito

Maxwell. Los niños no dicen esas cosas, vamos, vístete

Traize. Me duele

Maxwell. Deja te ayudo

Cuando el hombre intentaba acercarse a Traize éste grita con fuerza que se aleje, no quería que lo volviera a tocar, en ninguna parte de su cuerpo y éste obedece, ya había obtenido lo que quería por ese día. Cuando había logrado ponerse en pie el señor Maxwell le obligó a detener su sangrado con un calcetín y por encima a ponerse la ropa, Traize ni siquiera podía caminar, ardía demasiado, había tenido que irse acostado en el asiento de atrás, con el pecho sobre el sillón, llorando quedamente mientras oía la orden por parte del papá de Duo a que dijera que se había caído y que por eso caminaba con dificultad… esa había sido la primera pero no la última, el hombre aquel le había vuelto a hacer lo mismo un mes después de aquella primera vez, obligándole en esa ocasión a practicarle sexo oral, en las otras ocasiones comenzó a ponerse agresivo, a reír cuando le oía llorar, y cuando llegó casi a su fin aquella tortura supo la respuesta a su pregunta de aquella vez "¿También juega a esto con Duo?", y es que en una ocasión cuando le obligó a hacerle sexo oral, entre gemidos le escuchó llamarle Duo, como si fuera su hijo quien hacía esas cosas; en otra ocasión lo obligó a usar una camisa de su hijo mientras lo penetraba; y en otra vez lo obligó a llamarle padre; así supo que con Duo no jugaba, después supo por parte del mismo señor Maxwell que él no era el único niño al que había tocado, que solía elegir a niños y niñas de cabello castaño y les obligaba a llamarlo padre cuando los tocaba, porque el señor Maxwell deseaba a su hijo, pero jamás lo había tocado, por eso descargaba en otras personas sus frustraciones sexuales. En ese momento Traize no lo entendió de ese modo, pero conforme pasó el tiempo supo que significaba todo eso, aunque su mente encerró todos esos recuerdos en lo más profundo, lavó las heridas y el olvido curó su dolor, pero solo por algunos años, ahora todos sus recuerdos volvían, ahora con dolor sabía que después de enterado su padre lo permitió, pero solo pasó una vez más, antes de que él dejara el pueblo para irse a estudiar

-- Fin Recuerdos --

Duo. ¡¡Mentiraaa!!

El trenzado no podía creer lo que Traize le contaba, su padre no era un ser horrible capaz de semejantes atrocidades, incluso temblaba del coraje, seguramente su esposo lo estaba inventando para hacerlo sufrir, si, seguramente se trataba de eso, y él no lo iba a permitir

Traize. Créelo, tu padre es un asqueroso, siempre quiso tenerte

Duo. ¡Cállate!

Tapándose los oídos con fuerza y cerrando los ojos intentaba no hacerle caso al lunático de su esposo, Traize estaba loco, demente, e inventaba estupideces para hacerlo sufrir, él era el ruin, él era el asqueroso, él era el violador, su padre no, él era un hombre bueno, es cierto que llegó a pegarle, pero nada más, jamás le había mirado mal, jamás le había tocado, jamás le había hecho nada indebido

Traize. No sé porque nunca te violó, pero siempre deseó hacerlo

Duo. Basta, no digas esas cosas ¡Mentiroso!

Traize. Ahora lo recuerdo… juré que me vengaría, te haría sentir lo que él me hizo a mi y que debió ser desde un principio para ti… pero lo olvidé… ahora ya lo sé, y cumpliré… Te odio Duo, te odio

Con su mirada de maniático se acerca otra vez a Duo e intenta morderle el cuello, pero antes de que lo logre el trenzado lo aparta con una mano sobre el rostro y con la otra le da una bofetada, Traize abre ampliamente los ojos

Traize. Me pegaste

Duo. No me toques… me das asco

Traize. ¡Yo también sentí asco! Muchas veces

Duo. Deja de decir mentiras

Traize. ¡No soy mentiroso!

Como enajenado Traize agarra ambos brazos de Duo y con fuerza se hace hacia delante dejando caer su peso para que los brazos del trenzado queden atrapados entre sus manos y las sábanas, Duo intenta decir algo pero se detiene al ver los ojos a punto de derramar lágrimas que Traize le muestra

Traize. Solo tenía 11 años

Comenzando a llorar Traize agacha su cabeza hacia el hombro de Duo, aflojando un poco sus manos, Duo no puede creer que Traize esté llorando así y entonces se cuestiona si efectivamente está mintiendo o no, el trenzado se queda callado mientras Traize llora…

Heero había vuelto al Hospital, Trowa dormía por el efecto de las medicinas y Quatre ésta vez esperaba afuera porque Catherine estaba cuidando de su hermano, al ver el rubio a Heero se levanta rápidamente de la silla y sonriente se acerca

Quatre. ¿Noticias?

Heero. Ninguno, aún no lo pueden dar por perdido

La respuesta de Heero no causa el efecto en Quatre que el esperaba, el rubio le vuelve a sonreír mientras le mira con pasividad, el ojiazul le mira fijamente, había algo raro en el novio de su amigo, pero por el momento no comenta nada

Quatre. Duo está bien, todo está bien ¿tienes hambre? No he comido mucho que digamos, vamos

Más tranquilo de lo normal Quatre agarra a Heero por el brazo para sorpresa del joven pintor y lo arrastra hacia la salida, Heero no deja de observarle mientras el rubio avanza por delante de él sin soltarle del brazo

Quatre. Venden unas carnes muy buenas por aquí

Heero. ¿Estás bien?

Quatre. Hace mucho que no me sentía tan bien, pero calma, cuando pruebes el filete valenciano te vas a calmar… a Duo le encanta la carne ¿sabias?

Reconociendo el colmo en la actitud de alguien, y sobre todo conociendo lo que conocía de la personalidad de Quatre, el ojiazul se da cuenta que es momento de intervenir, ya que no comienza a agradarle la situación, así que Heero se detiene abruptamente jalando leve a Quatre del brazo, quien no solo se detiene, sino que da un paso atrás golpeándose un poco contra el pecho del otro chico, pero se aleja enseguida

Quatre. ¿Qué sucede?

Heero. Algo te sucede

Quatre. ¿De qué hablas? No alucines

Heero. Parece que quien alucina es otro

El rubio ríe nervioso ante el comentario del amigo de su novio, pero al momento no responde nada, solo sonríe después y aparta la mirada

Quatre. No es nada, solo estoy algo tranquilo, desesperándome no gano nada y…

Heero. Eso lo sé, pero no es propio de ti

Quatre. Tu que sabes, me voy solo, eres muy antipático Heero

Por primera vez el rubio se altera un poco y enseguida le da la espalda a Heero, él lo mira unos momentos antes de dar un par de pasos y sujetar al rubio del brazo, dándole otro pequeño jalón como el anterior, solo que ésta vez el chico no pega contra su cuerpo, sino que Quatre se gira rápido y soltándose con fuerza del agarre mira fijamente a Heero

Quatre. Déjame en paz

Heero. ¿Te drogaste o algo así? Actúas raro

Quatre. Claro que no, actúo como siempre, eres tú el raro

Heero. No cambies el tema

Quatre. Digo la verdad, si casi siempre te haces el que no existo, además no eres precisamente la clase de persona que habla mucho y sin embargo no dejas de preguntar

Heero. Eres el novio de Trowa, me importas aunque no lo creas

Quatre. Si claro, a ti solo te importa Trowa, quizás también Duo

Heero. ¿Quizás?

El ojiazul comenzaba a perder la paciencia y cada vez se convencía más de que el rubio había ingerido algo extraño ya que no era propio de él hacer comentarios tan resentidos y lastimosos, además no sabía que trataba de decirle al comentar que quizás además de Trowa también se preocupaba por Duo. El rubio sonríe burlonamente, mientras que Heero permanecía serio mirándole fijamente, las personas que pasaban por la calle les miraban interesadas

Quatre. Lo que oíste, tu solo piensas en Trowa ¡por eso me odias!

Heero. Deja de decir tonterías

Quatre. No son tonterías y lo sabes, desde que llegué a la vida de Trowa me has odiado, porque él es mío

Heero. Me largo

Las palabras de Quatre le resultaban tan absurdas que prefería marcharse antes de perder la paciencia y golpear la tierna y blanca cara del rubio, pero aquel gesto hace que Quatre se moleste y alterado se acerca a Heero quien le daba la espalda al tiempo que caminaba de regreso al Hospital

Quatre. Usas a Duo para disfrazar tus verdaderas intenciones…

Heero continuaba caminando, tratando de mantener la calma y guardando silencio, no sabía que pasaba, pero ese no era el Quatre de siempre y estaba casi seguro de que había consumido algún tipo de estupefaciente

Quatre. ¡Escúchame!

Heero. Déjame en paz

Quatre. ¡¡Si no es verdad lo que digo ¿Por qué no le has contado a Duo?!

Aquellas palabras son las que hacen a Heero detenerse escabrosamente, abriendo los ojos más de lo normal, Quatre sonríe como si hubiese triunfado amargamente en algo y tranquilo avanza hacia Heero que parecía estar paralizado, al llegar a su lado le mira unos momentos y después se pone enfrente suyo, ambos se miran a los ojos

Quatre. No lo sabe ¿verdad? Duo no sabe de lo que hubo entre tú y Trowa

Heero. ¡Cállate! No sabes nada

Quatre. Él me lo contó

Heero. No sé que te contó con exactitud, pero entre Trowa y yo nunca hubo nada

Quatre. ¡No mientas! Sé que no me contó todo, algo más sucedió

Heero. No te metas en asuntos que no te importan

Quatre. ¡Claro que me importan! Amo a Trowa y nos vamos a casar

Heero. ¿Entonces cuál es tu problema? ¿Qué no le diga a Duo cosas del pasado que ya no valen la pena?

Quatre. Ahora es que lo admites ¿cierto? Tal vez aún amas a Trowa

Su última aseveración hace tirar el agua del vaso a punto de romperse en la paciencia de Heero, quien de forma brusca se acerca a Quatre, sujetándole de los brazos y sacudiéndolo con brusquedad

Heero. No te inmiscuyas, no entiendes nada del pasado y no entiendes nada de lo que sucede ahora, entre Trowa y yo no sucedieron las cosas que estás pensando, y si nuevamente vuelves a cuestionar mi amor por Duo perderé mi caballerosidad ¿entiendes?

La mirada azul era tan fría como jamás Quatre había visto, incluso había sentido que sus rodillas temblaban ante la escena, quizás había hablado de más, quizás Heero tuviera razón y él estaba pensando cosas que no debería pensar. Sus ojos aguamarina se comienzan a nublar y entonces sus lágrimas ruedan lentamente por las mejillas, el ojiazul reacciona ante aquella mirada y suelta los hombros del más pequeño, el rubio comienza a tallarse los ojos, soltando el llanto después

Quatre. Era yo quien quería odiarte pero nunca pude… soy egoísta, no quería aceptar que estuvieras antes que yo en su corazón

La mirada de Heero se ablanda, nunca había visto llorar a Quatre por tal motivo, nunca, jamás desde que se habían conocido habían tocado un tema del cual tampoco Trowa y Heero hablaban desde hace años. Sin decir nada el ojiazul se acerca a Quatre, dudándolo unos segundos se anima y entonces le abraza con su brazo derecho, acercando la cabeza rubia a su hombro izquierdo, Quatre lo duda menos y con su mano izquierda sujeta la camisa de Heero mientras llora…

Al caer la tarde Wufei regresa de trabajar más temprano de lo normal, para su sorpresa la puerta no está cerrada con seguro, y no solo eso, sino que Duo estaba en la cocina, preparando algo, Wufei no podía creer que aquello estuviera sucediendo, Traize no se veía a la vista y la situación se prestaba mucho para que el trenzado pudiera escapar, sin embargo para sorpresa del pelinegro el chico estaba ahí, cortando verduras

Wufei. ¿Qué pasó?

Duo. Mate a Traize

Wufei. ¡Oh Dios!

Alterado y con gesto de horror el chino abre ampliamente sus ojos, pero al ver la sonrisa cansada de Duo siente una extraña tranquilidad, el trenzado continúa cortando tranquilamente las verduras

Duo. No hagas escándalo, él duerme

Wufei. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no huiste?

Duo. Yo no soy como ustedes… Traize se puso mal y no pude dejarlo solo

Wufei. ¿Qué tiene?

Duo. Tuvo un ataque de nervios o que se yo

Wufei miraba atentamente a Duo, jamás había sentido tanta admiración por alguien, el trenzado era una buena persona, demasiado bueno, quizás al punto de ser tonto

Duo. Necesita ayuda, un psicólogo o algo así

Wufei. ¿Por qué?

Duo. Me contó que de niño le violaban

Tal declaración deja estupefacto a Wufei, cuyos ojos enseguida se humedecen y tapándose la boca con ambas manos gira su cabeza hacia la recámara del departamento, después hacia Duo cuyo rostro estaba un poco pálido

Duo. Y cree que fue mi padre

Wufei. ¿Cómo es posible?

Duo. No lo sé… lo único que sé es que no está bien y que no lo dejaré solo

Wufei. No, vete, huye, estarán preocupados por ti

El trenzado sonríe ante tales palabras

Duo. No seas hipócrita, si contribuiste a que me raptara

Wufei. Pero yo…

Duo. No me expliques nada, no me importan tus razones, y aunque no lo creas logro entender un poco esa clase de amor enfermizo que se tienen ustedes dos. Yo solo no quiero ser alguien que le da la espalda a quien le necesita

Wufei. Eres un buen hombre

Sin decir nada más y casi a punto de llorar el pelinegro se aleja, dirigiéndose después a la habitación, donde aún estaba la silla, se sienta en ella y contempla dormir a Traize, mirándolo con dulzura, acariciándole los cabellos, Duo observa desde la cocina, sintiéndose mal, quería volver con Heero, abrazarlo, besarlo, entregarse a él, jamás había estado tan seguro de querer hacer el amor con Heero, aún cuando todavía sentía el dolor de la resiente violación de su esposo. El trenzado deja de cortar verduras y se acerca al teléfono de la sala, lo levanta y mira el auricular unos momentos, indeciso, después de unos momentos marca al departamento de Quatre, el teléfono suena tres veces antes de ser contestado, pero no por su amigo, sino por Trant, quien preocupado por todo lo sucedido aún estaba en el departamento del rubio, ambos se sorprenden de oírse

Duo. ¿Qué haces ahí?

Trant. ¿Dónde estás?

Ambos habían hablado al mismo tiempo

Duo. No tengo tiempo, solo dile a Quatre que estoy bien, que en unos días nos veremos, no me busquen ¿de acuerdo?

Trant. Pero es que…

Duo. Por favor, solo dile eso ¿si? Estaré bien

Trant. ¡Duo!

Sin darle tiempo a que le diga de la situación, el trenzado cuelga el teléfono y después de suspirar vuelve a dejar el aparato de donde lo había cogido, dirigiéndose a sus verduras para concluir con la cena…

Después de minutos de haber llorado, apenado Quatre se aleja de Heero, cuya camisa del frente estaba arrugada y mojada del lado del hombro, ambos estaban un poco incómodos por el acercamiento, pero casi enseguida se les pasa, el rubio mira con timidez al ojiazul

Quatre. Perdón, dije cosas…

Heero. Déjalo así

Quatre. Regresemos

Heero. Si

Ambos comienzan a avanzar, pero a unos pasos de haberlo hecho el rubio se tropieza cayendo de rodillas en la acera, Heero se inclina para ayudarlo pero al levantarse Quatre deja caer sin intención un frasco al suelo, antes de que lo recoja el ojiazul se le adelanta, después de mirar las pastillas mira al chico

Heero. ¿Antidepresivos?

Apenado el rubio desvía su mirada de la de Heero

Heero. ¿Tomaste de más?

Quatre. Yo… si no tomo eso no podré soportarlo

Heero. Quatre…

Quatre. Ya no podía más, Trowa se me muere, y Duo… Duo desapareció

Nuevamente Heero siente escalofríos solo de pensar en que al trenzado le pasó algo malo, sin pasársele un poco por la mente el plan que Duo había hecho de querer ayudar a Traize…

Continuará…

Hola, se que me retrase, no tengo excusa, pero es que cuando una es feliz hay cosas que se dejan en segundo plano, pido una disculpa a todos mis lectores que no tienen la culpa de mi felicidad así como en su momento no tuvieron la culpa de mi desdicha, pero sé que me seguirán leyendo aunque éste fic esté fracasando. En éste capítulo resaltan dos cosas del pasado de algunos personajes que durante el transcurso del fic estuve dando algunos detalles, así que no podrán decirme que me estoy inventando cosas como en las novelas jajaja, como saben ya, esos detalles involucran a Traize por su niñez y a Heero y Trowa por su adolescencia, esperen el próximo capítulo, ya quiero acabar el fic, así que no desesperen, y desde antes contesto a sus reclamos ¡Si, Duo es algo baka! Pero es que también es buena gente jajaja. Cuídense y nos estamos leyendo


	19. Condena

**Lo que el viento se llevó**

By Arashi Sorata

_Advertencia: Ésta historia tiene contenido NC-17 y un poco de violencia, así como lenguaje que puede resultar ofensivo para algunas personas_

Capítulo 18. Condena

Desde que habían regresado al hospital, tanto Heero como Quatre no se habían dirigido la palabra, los momentos atrás que habían vivido habían sido embarazosos, sobre todo cuando Leia sale del cuarto de Trowa y les dice que está despierto, los chicos habían intercambiado miradas

Heero. Ve a tu departamento y descansa, yo cuidaré de él

El rubio niega en silencio sin voltear a verle, la tía del ojiverde los mira a ambos de reojo, había notado que no se trataban como siempre, incluso parecía por la mirada del rubio que había un dejo de desconfianza hacia el ojiazul, la mujer no hace comentario alguno, tan solo les sonríe a ambos

Leia. Yo iré a casa para ver como están las chicas, regreso en un par de horas, el doctor quiere darle el alta mañana

Quatre. ¿De verdad?

Leia. Si, no tiene caso que siga aquí

Quatre. Comprendo

Heero. Quatre, iré a casa, no cuentes a Trowa lo de Duo

Quatre. No te preocupes, lo que menos quiero es preocuparlo

Heero. Le acompaño

Leia. Gracias hijo, Quatre, te lo encargo

Quatre. Si, no se preocupe

Sin decirse algo más, Heero y la mujer se van, mientras Quatre se queda ahí, enseguida el chico se dirige a la habitación donde estaba su novio, al verlo entrar el ojiverde le sonríe, el rubio responde igual y enseguida se sujetan la mano

Quatre. Mañana vamos a casa

Trowa. Si, me dijo mi tía

Quatre. Trowa, ya casi tengo todo lo de la boda

Trowa. ¿De verdad? Que felicidad

Quatre. Se oye raro que lo digas

Ambos chicos se sonríen tontamente, Quatre suelta la mano de Trowa y se sienta al lado de la cama, sin dejar de sonreír, el ojiverde le mira a su vez, estirando su mano para acariciarle la mejilla

Trowa. Eres tan lindo

Quatre. Y tú muy apuesto

Trowa. Lo sé

Como niños bobos vuelven a reírse, pero en ambos se podía ver la realidad, sus ojos les delataban, pero ya no querían hablar del tema, lo hablaran o no la realidad sería la misma, eso no le salvaría la vida a Trowa…

Heero llega a su departamento, dirigiéndose enseguida a la habitación para tomar ropa y meterse al baño, minutos después sale casi empapado y se cambia en su cuarto, se dirige a la cocina, saca jugo del refrigerador y dos manzanas, lo come rápidamente y después de ponerse los zapatos sale enseguida del departamento, nuevamente se dirige al hospital, sabía que era inútil volver a la comisaría, y por el contrario estar cerca de Trowa le hacía sentirse útil. Al llegar a la avenida para subirse a un taxi le parece ver que el auto de Relena pasa por ahí, sin tomarle mucha importancia continúa esperando un taxi hasta que sus sospechas se vuelven realidad, pues la chica se detiene frente a él, Heero la mira y ella baja la ventanilla

Relena. Sube, te llevo a donde me digas

Sin decir nada Heero se acerca a la puerta del copiloto y sin más se sube, Relena vuelve a subir la ventanilla pues tenía el aire acondicionado y arranca nuevamente, Heero le indica a cual Hospital va y hace a la chica una breve reseña de los acontecimientos recientes referidos a su amigo

Relena. Por lo que me dices no se oye bien

Heero. Así es

Relena. Ojala pudiera ayudar

Heero. Gracias

Relena. ¿Sabes? No tenía planeado verte, pero te observé en la avenida y le di la vuelta a la manzana para recogerte

Heero. ¿Pasa algo?

Relena. Es Wufei

El ojiazul no dice comentario alguno, esperando que la chica continúe con lo que tiene que decirle, aunque al oír aquel nombre se le había revuelto en el estómago lo poco que había comido

Relena. Prácticamente terminó conmigo

Heero. Lo siento, supongo

Ante el sarcasmo la chica sonríe un poco

Relena. La cuestión es que un día fui a su departamento antes de que termináramos, pero él no fue quien me abrió, siendo que vive solo, sino un hombre, alguien de quien él está enamorado, un tal Traize

Enseguida Heero abre ampliamente los ojos y gira su cabeza hacía la chica quien estaba concentrada en el camino, al notar el silencio se da cuenta que el efecto en Heero es el que ella esperaba

Relena. ¿Te suena cierto? Al principio creí que solo era el hombre del que Wufei me platicaba que estaba enamorado, pero jamás me imaginé que él era el mismo con quien Duo se había casado

Heero. ¿Cómo supiste?

Relena. Verás, no soy muy inteligente, pero no me gusta quedar como la tonta del cuento

Heero. ¿A qué te refieres?

Relena. Aunque no lo creas he llegado a sentir por Wufei algo muy especial, quizás sea amor, pero no es momento para ponerme a pensar en mis dudas. Lo que trato de explicar es que no quería ser dejada simplemente así, yo tenía que saber más, es por eso que entré en los archivos de la empresa de aquel tipo con quien mi padre hizo alianzas, quizás fue sucio pero el tal Traize no me inspira ni el mínimo de confianza, pero Wufei lo ama ciegamente

La chica hizo una pausa dolorosa antes de continuar

Relena. Es ahí donde me enteré que él y Duo son esposos, pues encontré varias fotos de las fiestas familiares a las que obviamente aquel tipo nunca asistió, lo imagino porque Marshall no sabe que Traize y Duo son esposos

Heero. Entiendo ¿entonces?

Relena. ¿Te das cuenta? Traize trabaja para Marshall, y ese tipo no anda en buenos negocios, quizás Wufei tampoco

La voz de la chica sonaba decepcionada

Relena. Debe haber una conexión, creo que Wufei no salía conmigo por casualidad ¿no crees?

Heero. Relena ¿sabes lo que estás insinuando?

Relena. Si, que quisieron acabar con mi padre a través de mi

Heero. Hay algo que no sabes

Relena. ¿Qué cosa?

Heero. Wufei ayudaba a Traize a encontrar a Duo, quizás por eso lo viste en el departamento, y Duo no aparece desde ayer

Relena. ¿Qué dices?

Del asombro la chica casi se pasa un alto, después aprovechando éste voltea hacia Heero, el chico permanecía calmado

Heero. Relena, es posible que Traize lo haya atrapado, tú sabes donde vive Wufei

Relena. Si, seguro está ahí, vamos

Heero. No, debemos esperar, tienes que hablar con tu padre, deben ir a la cárcel si tus sospechas son ciertas

Relena. En ese aspecto… yo no quiero mandar a Wufei a la cárcel

Heero. ¿Qué?

Relena. Buscaré la forma sin implicarlo y…

Heero. Relena, si se trata de algún acto ilícito aunque no quieras inculparlo ellos…

Relena. Algo pensaré, dame un tiempo, te prometo que a Duo no lo sacan de la ciudad

Heero respinga un poco pero le da a entender a la chica que está bien, entonces ella arranca nuevamente el auto al ponerse el semáforo en verde...

En la sala estaban Wufei y Duo sentados, mientras Traize seguía durmiendo, había dormido durante varias horas y no se le veía tranquilo, pareciera que había tenido pesadillas. Ya era de noche pero ninguno de los dos había comido. Wufei miraba de vez en cuando a Duo, incapaz de hacerle las mil preguntas que tenía en mente, Duo se da cuenta en una ocasión que le miraba y le corresponde

Duo. Dilo

Wufei. ¿Qué dices?

Duo. Quieres decir algo ¿no es cierto?

Wufei. No, yo solo…

Duo. Debes pensar que soy un estúpido, pero la verdad es que Traize me da lástima, está completamente trastornado

Wufei. No es verdad, yo creo en su palabra

Duo. ¿Estás loco? Mi padre no pudo haberle hecho daño

Wufei. Hay algo en sus ojos... él también ha sufrido

La mirada de Wufei había cambiado repentinamente, sorprendiendo incluso a Duo, pareciera como si el ojinegro conociera a Traize más que a si mismo

Duo. Me niego a creerlo

Serio por completo el trenzado se pone de pie, sujetándose las costillas del lado derecho, Wufei le mira marcharse a la cocina y acercarse a la estufa para prenderla. Momentos después la puerta de la habitación se abre, saliendo de ahí a un apresurado Traize, que enseguida al ver a Wufei se acerca a él mirándolo con fijeza a los ojos

Traize. ¿Lo dejaste ir?

Duo. Aquí estoy

Antes que Wufei contestara Duo se le adelanta, enseguida Traize lo mira y se sorprende de verlo ahí tan campante, calentando algo

Traize. Duo…

Duo. Supongo que tienes hambre

Como en viejos tiempos el trenzado sonríe con amabilidad a su esposo, Traize aún más sorprendido se aleja un poco de Wufei y sonríe

Traize. Si… ¿cocinaste tú?

Duo. Claro, ahorita te sirvo

Con entusiasmo, como si de un niño se tratara Traize se sienta en la silla ante los atónitos ojos de Wufei, que aún no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando. Duo batía el contenido de la olla con su preparado, observando de reojo a Traize, algo había pasado, parecía que su esposo no recordaba nada de lo sucedido horas atrás, como si aquel ataque no hubiera sucedido

Traize. Duo cocina muy bien

Al oír las palabras de Traize, Wufei solo lo mira unos momentos y después sonríe con amargura

Duo. Aquí tienes

El trenzado se acerca a la mesa y deja el plato con comida a Traize

Traize. Gracias mi amor

Duo. De nada

El trenzado se aleja nuevamente para servir algo de beber a su esposo, mientras que Wufei permanece quieto en su asiento, con la mirada hacia abajo, Traize lo mira unos momentos pero no dice nada, aparenta que no lo ha visto y come tranquilamente, Duo se acerca nuevamente a la mesa y toma asiento junto a Traize, éste lo mira a su lado y sonríe

Traize. Parece que comienzas a entender

Duo. Sí… ¿cuándo volvemos a casa?

Traize. Aún no lo sé, ten paciencia amor

Duo. Lo haré… he sido un tonto ¿cierto?

Traize. Bastante

Actuando muy bien Duo recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Traize y cierra los ojos, imaginando a Heero para hacer menos tormentoso el momento, Wufei les observa unos segundos antes de sentir que todo su cuerpo tiembla ante la escena, después se levanta con prisa de la silla, Traize lo observa al igual que Duo

Wufei. Con permiso

Sin decir nada más se aleja hacia la habitación, en ella su cubre con fuerza la boca para que no le escuchen gritar y se tira al suelo de rodillas para llorar, jamás había sentido tanto dolor al verlos tan juntos, aunque sabía que Duo estaba fingiendo no lo podía evitar, su amor por Traize era demasiado fuerte…

Debido a los medicamentos que el ojiverde tomaba vuelve a quedarse dormido, Quatre aprovecha para salir de la habitación y comprarse un café, al hacerlo ve a Heero que va llegando al Hospital en compañía de Relena, le resulta bastante extraño pero no comenta nada, solo observa a la chica, después ambos se saludan

Relena. Lo lamento, no sé que decir

Quatre. No te preocupes…

Heero. Quatre, Relena me ha dicho cosas interesantes

Después que Quatre se sentara para escuchar lo que Heero tiene que decirle, el rubio se sorprende al saber las conclusiones a las que ambos chicos han llegado, y al igual que ellos está de acuerdo en todo, preocupándose más que nunca por su amigo

Quatre. Debemos hacer algo

Relena. Lo sabemos, pero yo no quiero que Wufei vaya a la cárcel

Quatre. Comprendo pero ¿cómo harás para que salga limpio?

Relena. Primero quiero investigar mis sospechas, si es cierto pediré a mi padre que le pague un buen abogado, o si hay forma de que no se vea involucrado, no levantar cargos contra él

Quatre. Pero mientras sucede eso ¿Qué pasará con Duo?

Relena. Yo me encargo que no salga de la ciudad, mandaré que vigilen el departamento

Heero. Es buena idea

Relena. Entonces…

Antes de que terminara, el celular de Quatre suena, el rubio lo saca de su bolsillo y observa en pantalla que le llama Trant, ya no desde el departamento, sino desde su celular

Trant. Al fin contestas

Quatre. ¿Qué sucede Trant?

Trant. Llamó Duo

Quatre. ¿En serio?

Emocionado el rubio se sobresalta, Heero y Relena se miran a la vez

Trant. Dijo que no te preocuparas y que volvería en unos días, que estaba bien

Quatre. ¿Pero dónde está?

Al oír aquella pregunta Heero se interesa en la conversación y da un paso hacia Quatre, observándole fijamente

Trant. No quiso decir, pero daba mala espina

Quatre. Entonces si lo atraparon

Trant. ¿Qué? De qué hablas?

Quatre. Luego te explico, es que…

Trant. Dime donde estás, estoy preocupado

Quatre. Está bien

El rubio le indica a su amigo la ubicación y nombre del Hospital y después cuelga, al hacerlo cuenta a Heero de la conversación, entonces a él tampoco le cabe duda de que Duo se encuentra con Traize, lo cual le llena de coraje

Relena. Eso no suena bien

Quatre. Lo sé… Relena por favor, envía ya a esa persona a vigilar

Relena. Si, lo haré

Retirándose de ellos la chica saca su celular para hacer una llamada. Quatre y Heero se quedan ahí sin hablar nada, aunque Heero aún se sentía molesto porque el rubio hablara con Trant, pero ya no quería discutir por ese asunto, mucho menos después de todo lo que Quatre había dicho…

A la mañana siguiente en el Hospital, la tía de Trowa llevaba a su sobrino un cambio de ropa ya que le darían el alta ese día. Quatre y Heero estaban con él en la habitación, mientras que Trant se acababa de marchar hace unos momentos, había pasado toda la noche acompañando a Quatre, aunque Trowa no se había enterado que el chico estaba ahí, así lo había decidido el rubio

Trowa. Es verdad ¿Y Duo? No me ha visitado

Al oír aquella pregunta tanto su mejor amigo como su novio se miran mutuamente, habían decidido no preocuparlo, Trowa no nota de aquel nerviosismo

Heero. Ha tenido que presentar un examen

Trowa. Ya veo, me gustaría verlo

Heero. Si, lo sé

Quatre. Pero te mandó sus mejores deseos

Trowa. Gracias

Minutos después mientras Leia firmaba los papeles del alta, los tres chicos se alejaban, Quatre junto a Trowa y Heero del otro lado pero a mayor distancia, después los alcanza la tía y los 4 salen del Hospital, suben al auto de la mujer y se marchan, en el camino ni Heero y Quatre habían vuelto a decir nada. Al llegar a la casa les reciben Catherine y Mariemaia, la hermana del ojiverde lo abraza con fuerza en cuanto lo ve, humedeciéndose un poco sus ojos

Trowa. Estoy en casa

Catherine. Hermano, preparé algo de desayunar

Trowa. Seguro está delicioso

Leia. Yo debo irme, por favor cuiden mucho de Trowa

Quatre. Claro

La mujer sonríe al rubio y después se acerca a su sobrino para darle un beso en la mejilla, se despide de los demás, dándole en especial a su hija un abrazo y se marcha, ya mucho más tranquila que el día anterior, sube a su auto y conduce por una gran avenida durante unos momentos, después toma una calle menor y se detiene en un semáforo en rojo, frente a un conjunto de departamentos, en espera del verde mira hacia su lado derecho sorprendiéndose excesivamente al ver a un hombre salir de ahí, creyendo incluso por unos momentos que se trata de una ilusión, pero al verle fijamente a la cara se da cuenta que no es así

Leia. Traize...

Al oír el claxon del auto de atrás, la mujer se da cuenta que ya estaba el color verde y enseguida arranca el auto, sintiendo su corazón acelerado, hacía años que no sabía de aquella persona…

Aunque Trowa no se daba cuenta se sentía una atmósfera extraña, Catherine y Mariemaia estaban en la habitación de la pelirroja, se habían ido ahí después del desayuno, mientras que Trowa, Heero y Quatre se encontraban en la habitación del ojiverde, después de una plática corta se habían quedado callados, ni Heero ni Quatre podían olvidar la conversación del día anterior, el más incómodo era el rubio, pues había sacado toda su frustración con palabras hirientes, pero no podía evitar sus celos

Trowa. ¿Cuándo vendrá Duo?

Al oír aquel nombre, Heero sintió un estremecimiento, nunca antes se había sentido tan impotente, Quatre lo notó y guardó silencio, apresurándose a mirar a su novio y sonreírle

Quatre. Pronto

No sabía porque, pero Trowa sintió que algo le ocultaban, quizás se lo estaba imaginando, pero no quiso ahondar en el tema. Heero se levantó súbitamente de la silla donde estaba sentado, dándoles la espalda a ambos chicos

Heero. Creo que me iré, tengo tarea

El pretexto de Heero no sonó convincente para Quatre, que estaba al tanto de todo, pero Trowa no le tomó mayor importancia, sabía lo significativo que era para su amigo sus estudios

Trowa. Salúdame a Duo

Heero. Sí

Sin atreverse a voltear y mirar al ojiverde Heero avanzó hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación sin pronunciar más palabra

Trowa. Lo siento raro

Quatre. ¿A Heero?

Trowa. Sí ¿le pasa algo?

Quatre. No que yo sepa

Trowa no comentó más nada, pero el rubio percibió en sus ojos un brillo, reflejando su mirada algo de preocupación, se sintió un poco relegado y tonto a la vez, no podía creer que aún se sintiera celoso de Heero…

El ojiazul caminaba pasivo por las calles, por mucho que Relena le dijera que su método era el mejor no podía evitar sentirse intranquilo, aunque no sacaran a Duo de la ciudad eso no garantizaba que en esos momentos no estuviera pasando por los maltratos de Traize. Se odiaba incluso así mismo por haberle hecho aquel desplante el día en que lo apartaron de su lado… mientras en el departamento de Wufei, el trenzado se encontraba sentado junto a la ventana, su pensamiento estaba donde Heero pensaba en él, igual que el ojiazul, él deseaba estar a su lado, lamentándose de haberse ido cuando Heero se lo pidió, pensaba que debió de haber insistido con él, no permitir que ambos se separaran por un pleito tan tonto, y ahora estaban lejos uno del otro, cuando tantas cosas habían quedado pendientes. Un par de lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Duo, el pelinegro lo vio desde la ventana, Traize no estaba en casa, había ido a verse con Marshall en un restaurante, dejando a Wufei cuidando a Duo para que no escapara. El trenzado sintió que le observaban y miró hacia la puerta, secándose

Duo. ¿Qué quieres?

Wufei. ¿Por qué sigues aquí? Sigo sin comprenderlo

Duo. No creo que sea algo que te importe

Wufei. Me importa

El trenzado no pudo evitar sonreír con sarcasmo, eran ridículas las palabras del pelinegro, él era quien no lograba comprenderlo, pero tampoco le importaba

Duo. Déjate de tonterías, déjame solo

Wufei. Está bien

Wufei dio la espalda a Duo y al dar el primer paso sonó el teléfono de la casa, el pelinegro se dirigió a la sala para contestar

Wufei. ¿Diga?

Duo alcanzó a oír a Wufei contestar el teléfono y después de una pausa le oyó decir el nombre de Relena con tono sorprendido, enseguida Duo se irguió en la silla y después se puso de pie, acercándose a la puerta donde observó a Wufei conversar, no logrando escuchar muy bien ya que el pelinegro había bajado el tono de su voz

Wufei. Me disculpo en su nombre… lo sé, yo… Relena, será mejor que ya no me busques, por tu bien… no puedo explicarte… si, estoy solo… ¿de qué me estás hablando?... lo siento, no puedo decirte nada… lo lamento… adiós

Duo lo observó unos momentos más, Wufei estaba quieto, y aunque había colgado el teléfono aún lo sostenía con fuerza

Wufei. Si dejo esto Marshall podría tomar represalias pero ella…

La puerta del departamento se abrió antes que pudiera decir algo más, Duo caminó sigilosamente hacia dentro de la habitación, se trataba de Traize…

Traize. ¿Todo bien?

Wufei. Si

Traize. ¿Y Duo?

Wufei. En la habitación

Traize ya no dijo nada y se dirigió a la habitación, Duo estaba acostado en la cama, fingiendo dormir, no quería hablar con su esposo, quería evitarlo lo mayor posible, Traize se sentó en la cama a su lado y le acarició los cabellos

Traize. Hablé con Marshall, pronto nos iremos de aquí

Aquellas palabras hicieron sentir al trenzado un fuerte retorcijón en el estómago, pero con esfuerzo se mantuvo quieto, fingiendo dormir. La verdad es que no quería irse con Traize, no quería volver aquellos días de infinita tristeza a su lado, sujetándose a una existencia vacía, sin sentido, quería estar al lado del único a quien amaba, de Heero, aquel que había logrado entrar en su corazón como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Aún a pesar de haberse prometido así mismo ser fuerte y estar al lado de su esposo y ayudarlo a salir adelante con sus problemas… Wufei desde la puerta había oído todo, sintiéndose también miserable, pero era tonto, no era capaz de defender su amor por Traize, no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos y gritarle que lo necesitaba, que no se fuera de su lado, que no se fijara en alguien más que no fuera él, el pelinegro era realmente cobarde. Al irse el pelinegro hizo ruido al golpear su pie con una parte de la pared, enseguida Traize giró su cuerpo, topándose las miradas de ambos, y aunque Wufei se quedó callado, el castaño notó en aquella mirada un dejo de tristeza que lo hizo estremecer, nunca antes había sentido tantos deseos de estrecharlo entre sus brazos

Traize. Wufei…

Wufei. Perdóname…

Se giró sobre sus talones y se alejó, Duo entreabrió los ojos, mirando la figura de Traize, quien continuaba mirando hacia la puerta, el trenzado solo sintió lástima de ambos, los dos eran egoístas y ciegos, ninguno hacía nada por lo que realmente sentía. Duo consideró en esos momentos que quizás los tres eran iguales…

Después de colgar con Wufei, Relena llamó por teléfono a Heero que ya se encontraba en su departamento, intentando concentrarse en una tarea que debía entregar. La chica le explicó a su amigo lo que había conversado con Wufei y además otras cosas que había descubierto con respecto a los negocios del socio de su padre, Heero no se mantenía atento oyéndola, no es que no le importara el tema, ya que el señor Darlian siempre había sido muy bueno con él, solamente estaba demasiado estresado con la situación de Duo, lo de la enfermedad de Trowa y además la escuela que la tenía muy descuidada, no tenía cabeza para tantos problemas, necesitaba un respiro… la voz de Heero interrumpió a la chica, que quieta dejó de hablar

Heero. Discúlpame, no me siento bien

Relena. Está bien, te mantendré al tanto

Heero. Gracias… hasta luego

Sin más palabras el ojiazul colgó, dejando a la chica algo desorientada, pero enseguida comprende que no había hablado en buen momento… Heero deja de lado su tarea y toma su chaqueta, saliendo enseguida del departamento, necesitaba aire fresco. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, llegando a su mente miles de imágenes, todas ellas de Duo, sus gestos, su sonrisa, sus movimientos, su voz, sus labios, el calor de su cuerpo, la ternura de su alma. Todo ello le hizo latir con rapidez el corazón, agitado comenzó a correr, sin importarle nada, solo quería desahogarse, pero era incapaz de llorar, hacía años que no lo hacía, solo sentía una fuerte presión en el estómago, algo que le hacía tener ganas de vomitar… el ruido de un claxon de automóvil le hizo salir de su trance, pero cuando se detuvo solo vio la fuerte luz de los faros, sintiendo después un golpe en el cuerpo, sintió algo de dolor, pero pronto desapareció, y sus ojos no vieron más luz…

Estaba por anochecer, Quatre se levantó de la cama donde estaba acostado su novio y donde antes él estaba sentado, se giró hacia él y le sonrió

Quatre. Debo irme

Trowa. ¿Tan pronto?

Quatre. ¿Bromeas? Estuve casi todo el día, tengo pendientes, además estoy organizando nuestra boda

La respuesta del rubio hizo sonreír a su novio cuando oyó la última parte, Quatre le devolvió el gesto y se acercó, besándole los labios, intentó separarse pero el ojiverde le sujetó el rostro con su mano derecha, acariciándole la mejilla, pasando suavemente su pulgar sobre los labios, se miraron a los ojos

Trowa. ¿Hace cuanto que no hacemos el amor?

Quatre no logró evitar que un sonrojo apareciera en su rostro, se quedó mudo unos momentos, sonriendo avergonzado minutos después

Quatre. Un par de días

El ojiverde no respondió, no dejaron de mirarse hasta que Trowa bajó la mirada, soltando el rostro de su novio y con esa mano cubrió parte de su cara, tapando el ojo que había muerto días atrás, Quatre sintió como si le hubiesen apretado con furia el estómago, sujetó la muñeca de aquella mano y la separó del rostro de su novio, Trowa no le miró

Quatre. Amor... no quiero que pienses tonterías ¿de acuerdo?

Lentamente Trowa levantó la mirada, observando fijamente a su novio, el ojo que aún servía se comenzó a ver irritado y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, Quatre se sorprendió de aquella debilidad, no era propia de Trowa, incluso él mismo se extrañó, pero no pudo evitarlo, se sentía muy triste. Enseguida Quatre se lanzó a sus brazos, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse firme, si flaqueaba no serviría de nada a su novio, por eso él debía mantenerse duro… poco a poco el rubio se separó de su novio, sujetándole el rostro con ambas manos, le miró unos momentos y después de besar sobre su lágrima le arrebató un beso, el cual fue correspondido al instante, con tierna pasión se besaron hasta terminarse el aliento, Quatre se separó primero, soltándole el rostro, bajando por su cuello, repartiendo suaves besos, mientras comenzó a desabotonar la camisa, pasando sus labios al pecho de su novio, quitó por completo la camisa, apoderándose de la piel de su abdomen, Trowa jadeó levemente, Quatre levantó un poco su mirada, después la bajó hacia el estómago del ojiverde mientras bajaba poco a poco el pantalón del pijama

Trowa. Quatre... la puerta

El rubio se sonrojó, recobrando la compostura recordó que estaban en casa de su tía y que Catherine al igual que Mariemaia se encontraban en casa, además ellos jamás lo habían hecho ahí

Quatre. Tienes razón

Se levantó de la cama donde apenas tenía apoyada una rodilla y se dirigió a la puerta, poniendo enseguida el seguro, al dirigirse hacia la cama comenzó a desvestirse, Trowa le observó con dulzura, hace tiempo no veía aquel blanco y puro cuerpo. Al llegar por completo a la cama Quatre solamente vestía su ropa interior, se acercó a su novio y volvieron a besarse, poco a poco el rubio se subió a la cama, colocando sus rodillas a los lados de las piernas de Trowa, colocándole la mano derecha sobre el pecho, con suavidad lo comenzó a acariciar, bajando cada vez más la mano, hasta que ésta se infiltró por debajo de la ropa interior, tomó su despierto miembro, moviendo su mano con delicadeza, de abajo hacia arriba, Trowa cerró su ojo, gimiendo levemente

Trowa. Quatre… ngh

El rubio se detuvo pero el ojiverde no protestó, sin embargo permaneció con su ojo cerrado, el rubio quitó el resto de la ropa de Trowa pero él permaneció con su ropa interior, subió nuevamente y volvió a sujetar el miembro despierto de su novio, acariciándolo, Trowa levantó su espalda del colchón y abriendo el ojo intercambió miradas con el rubio, quien le sonrió con ternura

Quatre. ¿Listo?

Trowa simplemente asintió con la cabeza, el rubio levantó sus caderas y con la mano libre bajó su ropa interior, dejándola hasta las rodillas, abrió más las piernas y acomodándose descendió lentamente por el miembro de Trowa hasta sentarse sobre sus caderas, ambos jadearon al encontrar aquel punto de detención, Trowa sujetó la ropa interior de su novio y la quitó por completo. Quatre comenzó a moverse lentamente, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, sus mejillas estaban rojas y Trowa le miraba atento, encantado con aquella expresión de inocente lujuria, el rubio sujetó los hombros de su novio, acelerando un poco los movimientos, aún eran sutiles, sensuales, el ojiverde notó el miembro despierto de su chico y lo sujetó con delicadeza, masajeándolo, Quatre ardía en deseo, pero sus gemidos eran contenidos, no quería perturbar la tranquilidad de las chicas en la casa. Trowa también ayudó, moviendo sus caderas, penetrando al rubio, quien hizo un gran esfuerzo por abrir sus ojos, observar la expresión de éxtasis del ojiverde; le miró con dulzura, acariciándole con una mano la mejilla

Quatre. Te amo…

Enseguida se besaron con pasión, ahogándose sus gemidos en la boca del otro, acelerando sus movimientos sin llegar a ser violentos, Quatre comenzó a sentir calambres y se separó de la boca de Trowa, volvió a sujetar los hombros de su novio con fuerza e hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, exhalando un placentero gemido, apretando con más fuerza los hombros, casi enterrando sus uñas, olvidando por completo que había quienes podían oír, pero el éxtasis había sido incontrolable, por momentos no oyó ruido alguno, simplemente pudo sentir humedad dentro de él y poco después oyó morir el gemido de Trowa, las respiraciones de ambos podían oírse, estaban agitados… al calmarse un poco volvieron a mirarse, Quatre levantó sus caderas y Trowa salió de él, de su entrada goteaba el semen de Trowa, el ojiverde lo notó y avergonzado miró al rubio

Trowa. Perdón… el condón…

Quatre. No importa, está bien

El ojiverde no pudo resistirse al rostro tranquilizador y tierno de Quatre, así que lo atrajo hacia él y volvieron a besarse, suavemente, saboreándose mutuamente como si aquel fuese el último beso, después el rubio se abrazó al cuerpo de Trowa y éste poco a poco se acostó en la cama, sujetó la sábana del desarreglado colchón y la echó sobre sus cuerpos desnudos

Trowa. También te amo

Quatre sonrió alegre, amaba oír aquellas palabras, eran la mejor música que podía oír. De nuevo se besaron, al separarse cerraron los ojos, olvidándose de todo alrededor… El sonido de una música que le resultó familiar logró despertarlo, Trowa abrió su ojo, buscando el origen de aquella música, vio la luz parpadeante de su celular y se movió un poco, percibió movimiento a su lado, era Quatre, quien se acurrucaba más en sus brazos, él estaba despierto, así que con cuidado se movió, dejando a su novio tranquilamente acostado, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia aquel celular y contestó, la voz de una chica provino desde el otro lado

"¿Es usted pariente de Heero Yuy?"

El ojiverde aún estaba un poco dormido al contestar, pero al oír aquella pregunta se despejó por completo, y no sabía porque, pero sintió un terrible escalofrío, se apresuró a contestar

Trowa. Él no tiene parientes, soy su amigo

"El joven Yuy sufrió un accidente, tenía en su agenda éste número y…"

El ojiverde interrumpió abruptamente a la chica

Trowa. ¡¿Dónde está?! Voy enseguida

La voz desesperada de Trowa logró que Quatre comenzara a despertarse, sin saber que sucede simplemente se talla los ojos. Mientras tanto la chica daba al castaño la dirección y nombre del Hospital, tan solo al dar las gracias y oír que habían atropellado a su amigo Trowa cuelga, acercándose rápidamente hacia su ropa que yacía en el suelo, el rubio termina de despertar y lo observa preocupado

Quatre. ¿Qué pasa?

Trowa. Atropellaron a Heero

Enseguida el rubio se pone en alerta y abriendo los ojos pone gesto de espanto, rápidamente se pone de pie y busca también su ropa. Al terminar de vestirse el ojiverde observa la hora, era casi la una de la madrugada

Trowa. Es tarde

El rubio mira también el reloj y se dirige hacia su novio

Quatre. ¿Qué hacía Heero afuera tan tarde?

Trowa. No sé… o quizás fue hace horas… no sé nada

Quatre nota en la expresión y voz de su novio lo desesperado que estaba, nunca antes lo había visto tan alterado

Trowa. ¿Nos vamos?

Quatre. Si

Rápidamente los dos salen de la habitación, afuera de ella las luces estaban apagadas totalmente y había un gran silencio, signo de que las chicas se encontraban dormidas, el ojiverde no ve el caso a despertarles y avisarles, tampoco deja ninguna nota. Al salir de la casa suben al auto de Quatre y se alejan, el rubio maneja tranquilamente pero acelerando un poco, veía a Trowa demasiado nervioso. Durante el camino no hablaron en absoluto y al llegar al Hospital ve a su novio caminando rápido, dejándolo prácticamente atrás, el rubio comprendía su desesperación, pero a la vez se sentía algo molesto, a Trowa le importaba demasiado Heero. Una enfermera explica la situación a Trowa, al parecer Heero solamente tenía un gran golpe en la cabeza y había requerido un par de puntadas, además el brazo derecho fracturado y un par de raspones, pero en general se encontraba bien, lo cual hace sentir aliviado a Trowa, sin embargo a pesar de su insistencia no le dejan entrar a verlo a ninguno de los dos, Quatre nota a su novio algo más tranquilo y eso lo hace sentir aliviado…

Al día siguiente en cuanto la hora de visitas se acciona, Trowa junto con Quatre entran a ver a Heero, el ojiazul ya se encontraba despierto y al ver entrar a la pareja se alegra de verlos aunque se veía tranquilo como siempre

Quatre. ¿Cómo estás?

Heero. Adolorido, nada más

El ojiverde se queda inmóvil junto al rubio, no había pronunciado palabra alguna, Heero dirige su mirada hacia él

Heero. Estoy bien

El ojiazul había notado en la mirada de su amigo la preocupación, Trowa sigue sin comentar absolutamente nada. Heero intenta decir algo más pero guarda silencio cuando ve a su amigo acercarse precipitosamente a él

Trowa. No me hagas esto…

Para sorpresa tanto de Heero como de Quatre, el ojiverde se arrodilla junto a la cama y observando a su amigo le sujeta la mano que no tenía enyesada

Trowa. …Soy yo quien va a morir… no quiero verte así

El ojiverde hablaba como si Heero estuviese realmente mal, era extraño en él, no solía mostrarse así… un silencio incómodo invade a los tres, Heero no sabía como reaccionar, y el hecho de que su amigo lo observara de la manera que lo estaba haciendo le hacía sentir incómodo. Para sorprender aún más al moreno y al rubio, Trowa besa la mano de Heero que aún sostenía entre las suyas; las piernas de Quatre tiemblan… ¡Le sujetaba la mano! ¡Y la había besado! No podía seguir viendo aquella escena, les dio la espalda y salió de la habitación, Trowa no reparó en el hecho y Heero se sintió extraño, evitó la mirada verde… afuera de la habitación Quatre respiraba agitado

Quatre. Tranquilo, no seas tonto… simplemente estaba preocupado… Trowa te ama

El rubio se obligó a no pensar tonterías, y los recuerdos de la noche anterior le hicieron sentir mejor, su novio solamente lo amaba a él y era imposible que no se preocupara por su mejor amigo, aquel que le era incondicional desde hace varios años, aquel a quien alguna vez amó, era natural que Heero fuese para Trowa alguien realmente importante…

Heero. Te dije que estoy bien

No supo como hacer para no ser brusco, pero se esforzó en quitar su mano, Trowa salió de su ensimismamiento y reaccionó, alejándose un poco del ojiazul

Trowa. Perdóname… cuando me llamaron, creí que estabas muy mal

Heero. No te preocupes

Trowa. ¿Cómo pasó?

Heero. Salí en la noche por aire fresco, corrí sin pensar… tuve suerte

Trowa. Sí

El ojiverde suspiró aliviado, ahora pensaba que había hecho el ridículo, pero no había podido evitarlo, tranquilamente se giró hacia atrás mientras se levantaba del suelo, iba a decirle algo al rubio pero al voltear se da cuenta que no está, entonces voltea con su amigo de nuevo

Heero. Creo que no le agradó…

Trowa. Quatre…

Preocupado el ojiverde da la espalda a Heero y avanza hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrirla Heero lo detiene

Heero. Trowa, Quatre cree que tú… quizás aún…

Trowa. ¡No es verdad!... yo… yo realmente te olvidé…

Sin decir nada más y sin dar la cara a su amigo, Trowa sale de la habitación en busca del rubio, Heero suspira aliviado, aunque una sensación de vacío le invadía… El ojiverde buscó a Quatre con desesperación, encontrándolo en la cafetería, el rubio sostenía un café y al ver a su novio acercarse a él lo deja sobre la mesa, sin decir nada Trowa se acerca y tomándolo entre sus brazos lo besa, sin importarle que hubiera gente ahí que los observaba, Quatre no se negó aquel apasionado beso, sonriéndole a Trowa cuando sus labios se alejan

Trowa. Te amo… eres mi único amor ¿entendiste?

El rubio se sintió un poco avergonzado, imaginaba que tal vez Heero había dicho algo que no debía. Movió su cabeza afirmativamente

Trowa. Sé que sucedieron cosas que hoy te hacen pensar algo erróneo… pero el pasado está ahí, éste es el presente, y así sean solo algunos meses o días, eres mi futuro

Quatre. Sí… lo siento

Ambos se sonrieron y volvieron a besarse, como si nadie estuviese ahí observando. Quatre se sintió feliz y tonto a la vez, ya no volvería a pesar que su novio aún conservaba algún sentimiento de amor y pasión hacia Heero…

Ya era la hora de la comida y Duo había preparado uno de sus platillos famosos, aquellos que Traize tanto extrañaba, incluso se le veía de buen humor, aún cuando el ambiente estaba más tenso que nunca, Wufei estaba demasiado aprensivo, era como si su paciencia estuviese llegando al límite, Duo se daba cuenta, pero su esposo no. El trenzado se sienta junto a su esposo después de servir la comida de él y suya

Traize. Tus guisos son los mejores mi amor

Duo. Gracias

El trenzado sonrió sin ganas mientras Traize engullía un poco del alimento, luego se giró hacia el ojivioleta y después de forma un tanto brusca le sujetó el mentón con la mano derecha, dándole un beso en los labios, Duo no se opuso, pero la mirada de repulsión no pasó inadvertida para Wufei, quien estaba molesto de esas demostraciones frente a él, detestaba ver a Traize efusivo con alguien más, así que se levantó precipitosamente, fingiendo que se levantaba por un poco más de comida, Traize continuó comiendo y Duo siguió al pelinegro con la mirada, éste tenía una cara de pocos amigos. Por unos instantes el trenzado imaginó que Wufei dejaría de ser el mediador que hasta el momento estaba siendo y que Traize tendría plena libertad de maltratarlo como antes solía hacerlo, pero aquella idea intentó quitársela lo más pronto posible, no quería ni pensarlo, él habría sufrido mucho de esa forma

Wufei. Mañana iré más temprano al trabajo

Traize. ¿Por qué?

Wufei. El trabajo se está acumulando, quizás llegue tarde también

Al decir aquellas palabras no evitó observar discretamente a Duo, el trenzado se dio cuenta de la intención de aquella información y de aquella mirada, sus temores cada vez se hacían más tangibles, parecía como si Wufei quisiera no estar a propósito dentro del departamento, para que así Traize pudiese hacer con él lo que quisiera. Enseguida que cayó en la cuenta, Duo miró a Wufei, como si le comunicara algo en silencio, Wufei entendió el mensaje pero no agregó más a la conversación. Hasta el momento el ojinegro había evitado hacer sus turnos completos y estar en el departamento el mayor tiempo posible, Duo lo sabía, así como tenía la certeza de que Wufei estaba vengándose de alguna forma.

Ese mismo día por la tarde dieron el alta a Heero, quien no sacaba de su cabeza todo lo que había estado en ella la noche del accidente, todo su pensamiento giraba en torno a Duo. Solo el rubio estaba al tanto de todo, porque Trowa ignoraba lo que estaba sucediendo con el novio de su amigo, y por eso le resultaba extraño no verlo ahí, su duda llega a los oídos de su amigo y su novio

Trowa. ¿Por qué no vino Duo a verte?

Heero. Él está ocupado

Trowa. Pero tuviste un accidente, el pudo…

Quatre. Habló por teléfono mi amor

El rubio compartió una mirada cómplice con Heero, quien accedió a dejarlo estructurar la mentira para el ojiverde

Quatre. Insistió en venir, pero no se lo permití, Heero nos tiene también a nosotros

Trowa sonrió ante el comentario de su novio, le agradaba la idea de que su mejor amigo también estuviese dentro de las ocupaciones del rubio

Trowa. Todo esto me dejó agotado ¿vamos a casa?

Como si no hubiese dormido en días, el ojiverde se veía realmente cansado, pero todo era parte de su tratamiento, sus medicinas siempre habían sido muy fuertes, Quatre le sonrió y después besó su mejilla

Quatre. Si, vamos a casa amor

Heero. ¿Podrías llevarme a mi departamento?

Quatre. Eh… yo creo, que será mejor que vengas conmigo, así Duo y yo te atenderemos

Trowa. Que buena idea, así me tranquilizo

Heero. Pero…

Desconcertado Heero intenta descifrar en la mirada del rubio lo que tramaba, pero éste evita los ojos azules y arranca el auto cuando los tres han subido por completo. Llegan a la casa de la tía de Trowa y dejan ahí al ojiverde, que se despide de su amigo y a Quatre le da un beso en los labios, ya que Trowa está dentro de la casa el rubio se dirige a su departamento

Heero. ¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando?

Quatre. Es que me preocupa que se te ofrezca algo y que estando solo se te dificulte, pero además así Trowa piensa que en verdad Duo está bien, así matamos 2 pájaros de un tiro

Heero. No me gusta tu idea

Quatre. Heero…

Heero. Todo sea por Trowa

El rubio suspira al oír la respuesta del amigo de su novio

Heero. Pero pasemos a mi departamento, ahí tengo mi ropa

Quatre toma otro camino unos metros adelante para así cambiar su ruta e ir primero al departamento de Heero por las cosas del ojiazul…

Era casi de noche, los últimos empleados se encontraban abandonando el gran edificio en el que laboraban, antes de que la recepcionista deje su puesto, Relena entra decidida al lugar, enseguida la empleada la reconoce como la hija de uno de los Socios y no dice nada de su visita, los administradores y demás empleados de alto rango solían quedarse después que las oficinas se cerraran al público. La chica toma el elevador hacia el piso donde sabía que tenía su oficina Marshall, sabía de buena fuente que el socio de su padre no solía quedarse muy tarde y así ella aprovecharía para buscar algo que le fuera de utilidad en descubrir lo que tramaba. Relena llega al piso deseado y se acerca a la oficina de Noventa, pero dentro de ella aún se percibía que había alguien, al principio no supo mucho pero se acercó a la puerta, el silencio por la falta de empleados ir y venir le ayudó a escuchar, llevándose una gran sorpresa cuando descubrió que no eran palabras lo que alcanzaba a escuchar, sino gemidos, se llevó una mano a la boca para sofocar el grito de sorpresa, sin saber que hacer se apartó, no quería oír lo que sucedía dentro de la oficina… El hecho de haberse quedado más tarde de lo normal había traído consecuencias para él, ya que Marshall había aprovechado para tomarlo, hacía días que no lo hacía, aún más en la oficina, ya que se procuraban moteles de poco prestigio para ello. Sus pantalones estaban apiñados a sus pies y su cuerpo estaba sobre sus pies, inclinado hacia el escritorio, sujetándose de los bordes de la madera, mientras Marshall con las manos en sus caderas marcaba el ritmo de sus penetraciones, Wufei gemía con poco placer, no podía dejar de pensar en la situación en su departamento, y el hecho de que fuera Noventa quien lo poseía no ayudaba a excitarse, sus jadeos eran de dolor. Finalmente Marshall culminó, llenando el preservativo que separaba sus pieles, sintiendo aún el orgasmo le dio una palmada con fuerza en el glúteo izquierdo a Wufei y salió enseguida, sin decir nada el ojinegro se subió los pantalones, su miembro estaba flácido, no había sido capaz de ponerse erecto, prácticamente su jefe había llegado a embestirlo y ya, no había habido siquiera alguna caricia previa

Marshall. A veces creo que te sientes obligado

Wufei. No, eso no es así

Marshall. Me alegra… ¿Qué tal las cosas con Relena?

Wufei. Eh… bien, estamos bien

Marshall. Perfecto, creo que ya es hora de que vayas proponiéndole matrimonio

Las palabras de su jefe hicieron a Wufei sentirse morir, ni siquiera estaba saliendo aún con la hija de Darlian y tampoco quería seguir con ese plan, pero si quería salvar a la chica del cruel destino trazado por Noventa debía entonces seguir el juego

Wufei. Lo haré, pero aún la veo insegura, no quiero proponerle matrimonio y que me rechace, si eso pasa se sentirá presionada y nuestro noviazgo se verá en peligro

Marshall. Tienes razón, me sorprende que pienses en todo, eres muy bueno

Acercándose a su empleado, Noventa le sujeta el rostro y besa sus labios, Wufei le sonríe forzosamente y cuando su jefe le da la espalda aprovecha para limpiarse los labios con su mano

Marshall. Será mejor que me vaya, sal después de mí

Wufei. Si, vaya con cuidado

Noventa sale de la oficina sin percatarse de la presencia de Relena, que se había escondido tras una gran maceta junto al escritorio que había sido de Duo, la chica lo mira con repulsión, ahora solo debía esperar a que saliera la persona que aún se encontraba dentro de la oficina. Pasaron algunos minutos y entonces salió, Relena jamás se imaginó que aquella persona sin rostro hasta el momento iba a ser Wufei, una serie de extraños sentimientos nacieron en ella, sintió no solo sorpresa, sino asco y desconcierto, jamás hubiera imaginado que su ex novio se estuviera acostando vilmente con alguien como Marshall. Todo deseo de salvarlo había desaparecido, estaba segura de que Wufei era igual de mezquino que el socio de su padre, las lágrimas resbalaron de sus mejillas y no pudo contener los sollozos, logrando llamar la atención de Wufei que ya se dirigía hacia el elevador, enseguida el pelinegro volteó y no tardó en ver la delgada figura de la chica, agachada detrás de la maceta

Wufei. ¿Relena?

Sin escapatoria la chica se puso de pie y miró con recelo a Wufei

Relena. No lo hubiera creído ¡Eres un cerdo!

Wufei. Relena yo…

Relena. ¡No digas mi nombre! Me das asco

Wufei. No es por lo que crees, es que…

Sin dejarlo hablar se acercó a él y lo abofeteó, sin ablandar tampoco su mirada

Relena. Es tu vida, has con ella lo que quieras

Le dio la espalda y caminó como yendo hacia la oficina de su padre, pero antes del cuarto paso Wufei le sujetó con fuerza el brazo y la obligó a voltear, mirando los llorosos ojos verdes

Wufei. Tú no entiendes, Marshall es una persona de cuidado, no he tenido opción

Relena. Sé lo que es ese hombre, pero eso no justifica que…

Wufei. ¿Oíste lo que conversamos?

Relena. No, me alejé al oír sus ruidos

Wufei. Relena él… él fue quien me pidió conquistarte

Completamente indignada la chica le da otra bofetada a Wufei

Relena. ¿Cómo pudiste?

Wufei. Él tiene sus planes y nos amenazó

Relena. Que casualidad

Wufei. No es como piensas Relena, si fuera de otro modo no lo estaría diciendo, y si lo hago es porque no aguanto más, estoy harto de todo… quiero acallar mi conciencia. Por favor, permíteme hablar contigo

Relena. Yo…

Wufei. Por favor, ya no me importa nada, estoy a punto de perder lo que más amo, ya nada importa, nada

La chica observa en los ojos y la expresión de Wufei que habla con absoluta sinceridad, el ojinegro ya no podía más con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, así que Relena acepta su ofrecimiento de hablar, por lo que se van a un café…

Ya la luna alumbraba desde lo alto con su luz artificial, las cortinas abiertas de la recámara del pequeño departamento lograban que el espacio estuviese lleno de la luz de la luna, ya que el foco se encontraba apagado, Duo estaba nervioso, Traize había salido desde hace una hora, con la promesa de que al volver estarían juntos de nuevo, como en aquellos días en que vivían juntos y el trenzado sabía que al llegar su esposo le haría tener relaciones sexuales con él contra sus deseos, con el gastado argumento de que era su deber como esposo. El trenzado estaba sentado sobre la cama, el truco de hacerse el dormido no funcionaría, por que conocía a Traize y sabía que al llegar si lo veía dormido no dudaría en despertarlo para hacerlo cumplir su deber

Duo. Heero… perdón, tal vez algún día podamos volver a estar juntos… cuando Traize deje de necesitarme si aún me aceptas, quiero estar contigo…

El ruido de la puerta de entrada al abrirse pone en alerta al trenzado, quien nervioso jugaba sus pulgares, los pasos de su esposo retumbaban en sus oídos, no quería que se acercara a él, no lo quería…

Traize. Volví

Duo. ¿Qué tal?

Traize. Estoy viendo algunos detalles, pronto volveremos a casa

Duo. Que lindo

Traize. ¿Seguro que no estás fingiendo?

Sin ser demasiado violento Traize sujeta la trenza de Duo y la jala un poco, los ojos violetas lo observan fijamente

Duo. No digas eso, yo…

A pesar de querer explicarle, Traize evita que lo haga al tomar sus labios, se moría por un beso de Duo, sus labios carnosos siempre le habían despertado deseo

Traize. Quítate la ropa… demuéstrame tu amor

Duo. Si…

Nervioso intenta quitarse la camisa, pero estaba siendo demasiado torpe, Traize lo observa detenidamente, dándose cuenta de aquel nerviosismo, lo cual no le agrada en absoluto

Traize. Siempre has sido un inútil

Duo. No, es que…

Haciendo una mueca de enfado, Traize se acerca a Duo de nuevo y sujeta la camisa, subiéndola con fuerza y logrando quitarla, sonríe por su buena acción y ataca el cuello del trenzado, lamiéndolo con deseo, Duo solamente cierra sus ojos, asqueándose

Traize. Casi olvido el sabor de tu piel

Duo no podía creer que estuviese tan manso mientras su esposo le lamía el cuello con asqueroso deseo. Las manos de Traize bajan a su pantalón y lo desabrochan

Duo. Es… espera…

Sin hacer caso a las palabras, Traize deja un rastro de saliva hasta el pecho de su esposo, donde comienza a lamer los pezones, alternándose para que ambos no fueran desatendidos, el trenzado jadeaba y se retorcía, mientras en su mente repetía una y otra vez el objetivo de dejar que mancillaran de nuevo su cuerpo

Duo. No… Traize… mejor otro día

Traize. ¿Vas a empezar?

Duo. Es que… me siento mal

Traize. ¡Pretextos… solo das pretextos!

Molesto Traize le da un puñetazo a Duo en el rostro, el trenzado cierra con fuerza sus ojos y se queda inmóvil

Traize. Eres un inútil, ni siquiera sirves para darme placer ¡Eres patético!

Sin pensarlo siquiera Duo le da una bofetada a Traize, había sido inconciente, las largas sesiones de terapia con Noin no habían pasado inadvertidas, no iba a reducirse a basura de nuevo. Su esposo tarda segundos en reaccionar, jamás Duo se había opuesto de ese modo a sus deseos, Traize comienza a reír

Traize. ¡Que ridículo eres! Me abofeteaste imbécil

Duo. No me fuerces, yo decidiré cuando quiera tener sexo

Traize. Ah ya veo, te crees que eres libre ¿no?

Duo. Lo soy

Traize. Yo te mostraré que solamente me perteneces

Siendo agresivo de nuevo Traize sujeta la trenza de Duo y la jala con fuerza, mientras su puño derecho se estrella en el rostro del chico, Duo grita al sentir el golpe, pero aún así gira su cabeza y mira con reto a Traize, quien aquella mirada le resulta desafiante al grado de que lo hace sentir incómodo. El trenzado le da un puñetazo también a su esposo, pero con mucha menos fuerza, Traize vuelve a reír, suelta la trenza de Duo y sujeta ambos brazos del chico con sus manos, desciende y le roba un beso, mordiéndole los labios con fuerza, haciéndolos sangrar, al soltarlos Duo le escupe en la cara a Traize, manchando su piel de sangre

Traize. ¿Cómo te atreves? Te voy a enseñar…

Duo. ¡Cállate! No te dejaré pisotearme

Trelles. ¿Ahora te sientes revolucionario? ¿Qué pasó con toda esa sumisión? Estabas fingiendo ¿verdad maldito infeliz?

Duo. No… volveremos a casa, pero no te dejaré maltratarme

Traize. Eres demasiado bobo, te opones a cumplir tus obligaciones de esposo y por eso te hago esto

Duo. Mis obligaciones de esposo no son que forniquemos cada que quieres, pero si prometí al casarme contigo que estaría a tu lado en salud y enfermedad, ahora Traize estás enfermo, y yo te voy ayudar

Aquellas palabras hacen que Traize se detenga, con la mirada en algún punto que Duo desconocía, era como si su esposo estuviera analizando algo

Traize. No… yo no… no estoy… ¡Cállate!

Perturbado Traize aprieta con más fuerza los brazos de Duo, sin darse cuenta, el trenzado le observa detenidamente, pensando que quizás había dicho algo que no debía

Duo. Necesitas ayuda

Traize. ¡No es verdad!... vas a…

Eufórico por completo, Traize suelta los brazos de Duo y tomándolo de nuevo de la trenza lo jala hacia arriba, haciendo que se siente al igual que él, Duo agarra el brazo de Traize intentando que le suelte el cabello, pero mientras su esposo se desabrochaba los pantalones, después baja el cierre y por la abertura logra sacar su miembro, Duo lo observa e intenta zafarse

Traize. ¿No quieres que te penetre? Entonces has algo

Duo. ¡No, déjame!

Traize. Vas a lamerme idiota

Duo. ¡Basta… no!

El trenzado temblaba, tenía mucha voluntad de defenderse, pero debía ser realista, su esposo era mucho más fuerte, no podía contra él

Traize. Vamos amorcito, lo haces bien

De un tirón fuerte del cabello hace que se agache lo suficiente para que su miembro quede a la altura de su rostro, Duo aún intenta levantarse, pero Traize con su mano libre lo sujeta, pasando la punta por los labios de Duo, los cuales mantenía cerrados, decidido a no dejarse humillar

Traize. Veo que te resistes...

Con brusquedad Traize se suelta el miembro y tapa la nariz de Duo, obligándolo a abrir la boca para respirar, entonces aprovecha para guiar su cabeza hacia su miembro que ya estaba erecto y así lo introduce a la boca del trenzado, descendiendo su cabeza más abajo de lo que Duo podía soportar, así que se pone un poco morado y comienza a toser, así que Traize lo saca de la boca de su esposo

Duo. No… no por favor

Traize. Hazlo entonces ¡Lámelo imbécil!

Sin más remedio el trenzado saca su lengua y explora el conocido miembro de su esposo, muchas veces había hecho eso, pero ninguna como ésta estaba siendo tan asquerosa

Traize. ¡Oh si!...

El trenzado estaba siendo fuerte, no dejaría que sus lágrimas se derramaran de nuevo, así que continuaba, usando su lengua por todo el tronco, usándola rápido alrededor del glande. Traize le agarra la cabeza con ambas manos y le obliga a introducir el miembro a su boca, entonces Duo aprovecha y lo muerde, Traize retira su cabeza rápidamente y grita de dolor, aventando a Duo y acariciándose

Traize. ¿Estás loco?

Duo. No, pero parece que tu si

Traize. ¡Cállate!

Completamente fuera de control Traize se pone de pie y se acerca a Duo, lo agarra de los hombros y con fuerza lo tira al suelo

Duo. ¡Déjame!

Traize. Crees que estoy loco ¿verdad? Entonces haré que lo creas más…

Los ojos violetas se abren con más amplitud cuando ve el pie de Traize acercarse con furia hacia él, estrellándose con fuerza en su estómago, Duo escupe saliva y ahoga un quejido, abriendo todavía más los ojos, por instinto se arquea hacia el frente, su esposo se ríe y con mayor fuerza que la anterior patada le da una segunda en las piernas, Duo se estira por aquel golpe cerca de sus rodillas y entonces Traize aprovecha para darle una tercera patada en las costillas de su costado derecho apoyado en el suelo

Traize. Estoy loco ¿verdad? Toma más

Una cuarta y quinta patada en el estómago hacen gritar a Duo fuertemente, su cuerpo temblaba y por su boca salía algo más que saliva, algunas manchas de sangre adornaban el suelo bajo su cabeza. El trenzado sentía mucho dolor, comenzaba a perder la cuenta de las patadas que Traize le estaba propinando, incluso estaba doblado casi por completo, con los brazos se cubría el rostro y sus codos estaban casi juntos a las rodillas, su posición de defensa permitía que Traize solamente golpeara su costado izquierdo, piernas y brazos, su esposo estaba agitado, observando a Duo mientras lo pateaba, quería detenerse, pero estaba demasiado furioso, llevaba no menos de quince patadas y Duo ya no se movía

Traize. ¿Suficiente para ti?... ¡Contesta!

Al no encontrar ninguna respuesta se detiene súbitamente, mirando fijamente a Duo

Traize. ¿Duo?... No finjas maldito imbécil

Enojado se agacha y sujeta el cabello de Duo, moviéndolo con brusquedad, pero el trenzado solo se mueve por el impulso de su movimiento, entonces Traize comprende que está inconsciente, y por algunos momentos creyó algo peor, pero su esposo aún respiraba. El trenzado sangraba de la nariz y la boca

Traize. Demonios

Se acomoda el pantalón y después toma a Duo en sus brazos, dejándolo sobre la cama, lo contempla unos momentos, una oleada de sensaciones le invade, entre ellas la culpa, su mano derecha temblaba al dirigirse hacia el rostro del trenzado, limpiando con su pulgar un rastro de sangre en la comisura de los labios, contempla por varios segundos aquel rostro y entonces a su mente llega un vago recuerdo…

--Recuerdo--

Su cuerpo temblaba sobre aquella cómoda cama, se encontraba por completo desnudo, observando con temor a aquel hombre, su verdugo. Su mirada se topó con la de él y sintió un escalofrío, lo vio acercarse a él y cerró con fuerza los ojos, sintiendo segundos después unas frías y ásperas manos, tocaban su cuerpo, le hacían cosas que no lograba comprender por completo, se sentía mal, raro, aunque a veces sentía una especie de cosquillas, que aunque lograban sentirse un poco bien no terminaban de gustarle, menos aún cuando aquellas manos le tocaban zonas delicadas, provocándole reacciones que no comprendía, su pene crecía unos milímetros y se hacía erecto, aquel hombre gozaba con meterlo a su boca y no comprendía por qué, le resultaba asqueroso tener saliva en él, pero el hombre continuaba, con rudeza, hasta hacerlo sentir por completo fuera de si, como si algo le fuera a explotar dentro. Un líquido un poco espeso salía de él, era blanquecino y aquel hombre lo comía, no era la primera vez, se lo había hecho en varias ocasiones, pero eso no lograba hacerlo que le gustara, estaba harto, quería que aquello acabara, pero nunca aquel hombre quedaba satisfecho, la mayoría de las veces después de hacerle aquello proseguía con el ritual que él tanto detestaba, usaba su propio pene y le obligaba a hacer lo mismo, con la diferencia de que su boca era demasiado pequeña para el pene de aquel hombre, así que él le obligaba a lamerlo como si se tratara de algún dulce, después cuando lo consideraba necesario lo retiraba y a diferencia de cuando se lo hacía él, ese hombre no derramaba su líquido en su boca, solía hacerlo después, en su ano, luego de meterlo una y otra vez, lastimándolo, haciéndole desear la muerte… terminó como siempre su ritual y se retiro, sonriendo con triunfo, besando su rostro como algo querido

Señor Maxwell. Dime papá

Traize. No… usted no es…

Señor Maxwell. ¡Dime papá!

Traize. Pero…

Señor Maxwell. Vamos… dilo

Traize. Pa… papá

Cerró sus ojos aquel hombre y sonrió, satisfecho, al abrirlos vio su rostro asustadizo

Traize. Déjeme ir

Señor Maxwell. Dilo con cariño, vamos

Traize. Por favor… Papá

Señor Maxwell. Si, así debe ser… Duo… mi Duo

Le besó el rostro con vehemencia, se sentía en la gloria, lo notaba por aquella mirada de júbilo. Traize estaba furioso, por culpa de Duo estaba pasando por ello, pero aquel repentino coraje solo volvía a él cada vez que sufría aquellas violaciones, era como si el resto del tiempo intentara olvidarse de todo, borrando de su mente que sufría aquello

Señor Maxwell. Eres buen niño

Besó sus labios y observándolo con ternura recorrió su labio inferior con el índice derecho, levantándose de la cama y dándole la espalda, dejándolo temblando…

--Fin del recuerdo--

Traize se agachó a la altura del hombro de Duo y comenzó a llorar sobre él, miles de imágenes llegaban a él, como quien recuerda de golpe lo que había estado enterrando durante años, se sentía atormentado, confundido, se separó de su esposo y gritó con fuerza, poniéndose de pie, alejándose de la cama, corrió a la cocina y comenzó a golpear la pared una y otra vez, cada vez más fuerte

--Recuerdo--

Corría desesperadamente, quería huir, alejarse por completo de ahí, no soportaba un segundo más, había sido violado por más de un año, incapaz de decir palabra alguna, sin poder quejarse, nadie le creería… Quería olvidar, que se esfumará, que sus recuerdos se enterraran en lo más profundo, pero ya lo había intentado todo, sin resultado alguno, no podía huir como quería, era como dar vuelta en círculos, sin llegar a ningún lado

Traize. ¡Bastaaaaa!

Llegó a la orilla del río, había corrido muchos metros sin detenerse un solo segundo, las aguas le habían quitado su camino, ya no tenía a donde huir, la corriente estaba fuerte, violenta, la observó por algunos momentos, temblaba de coraje, de impotencia…

Traize. Quiero… irme de aquí

Respiraba agitado y algunas lágrimas adornaban su rostro, las secó con su playera y continuó mirando el río unos momentos, poco a poco dejó de llorar y ese llanto se convirtió en una sonrisa, gradualmente comenzó a reír, hasta sentirse eufórico

Traize. Ya no quiero…

Extendió sus brazos como si fuese una ave y poco a poco descendió hasta tocar el agua, la corriente lo arrastró y breves segundos después no supo más de él…

--Fin del recuerdo—

Sintió un fuerte dolor al dar el último golpe y entonces se dejó caer de rodillas, sin dejar de llorar, sollozando con coraje. La puerta principal se abrió y enseguida oyó que se cerraba de golpe, momentos después Wufei estaba a su lado, asustado

Wufei. ¿Qué pasó?

El pelinegro miró manchas de sangre en la pared y después miró fijamente a Traize, quien estaba llorando desesperado, el ojiazul volteó hacia Wufei y lo sujetó de los hombros, observándolo a los ojos

Traize. Yo no quería… pero él… Duo es tan necio

Rápidamente el ojinegro entendió de que hablaba Traize y se alejó de él, corriendo desesperado a la habitación, encontrando a Duo aún inconsciente, pero sus heridas en el rostro y la ropa mugrosa, así como el cabello desarreglado le dieron a saber lo que había sucedido, Wufei también sintió culpa, sabiendo que aquello había sucedido gracias a su arrebato, a su pequeño momento de envidia

Wufei. No…

Él también lloró, pensando que era la peor de las basuras, al menos ya le había quedado claro que Traize no estaba bien, que necesitaba ayuda, que sus trastornos habían hecho que le hiciera daño a Duo, pero él no tenía excusa, él solamente era alguien infeliz que había provocado que un inocente sufriera

Wufei. No tengo palabras… Duo perdóname

Se arrodilló junto a la cama y cruzando los brazos sobre ella escondió su rostro y continuó llorando, pero ya pronto acabaría con ello…

Relena conducía a su casa, sin poder sacar de su cabeza lo que había conversado con Wufei, no podía creer todo eso, el tal Marshall era alguien infame y sin escrúpulos, y su padre que confiaba ciegamente en él, pero ella se encargaría de hacerle pagar. Por otro lado no podía creer lo que habían hablado de Duo, la vida del chico no había sido para nada fácil y el tal Traize era el causante, Relena no sabía ya que pensar, pero le había conmovido saber que Wufei estaba dispuesto a pagar por Traize, pidiéndole a la chica que lo alejara de todo, para que éste no se viera involucrado, pero ella hasta entonces había decidido salvar a Wufei, así que estaba confundida, debía hacer algo para que solo Marshall fuese el culpable de todo, para que ese hombre pagara por los tres, en cambio nada podía hacer con la decisión de Duo, porque aunque no fuera por los fraudes, el trenzado podía enviar a Traize a la cárcel por tanto abuso físico, psicológico y sexual. El resultado de todo le era incierto, pero por el momento debía pensar solo en llegar a casa, ya ahí le daría tiempo de pensar en la mejor solución.

Quatre servía a Heero la cena que había preparado, aunque nunca había sido su fuerte la cocina, los alimentos estaban un poco quemados y no olía muy bien, pero Heero no hacía expresión alguna, comiendo amablemente lo que le habían servido, el rubio también comía, pero su cara de angustia ante pésimo platillo no podía ser ocultada

Quatre. Lo lamento… nunca he sido bueno… Duo siempre…

Al recordar a su amigo calló, bajando la mirada y dejando de comer, no había querido tocar un tema tan delicado, pero ya lo había hecho, Heero también se detuvo, observando fijamente su comida

Heero. ¿Ese maldito le estará haciendo algo?

Pensó en voz alta y Quatre sintió una punzada en el estómago, no había querido mencionarlo, pero una hora atrás había sentido un fuerte dolor y por alguna razón sabía que se trataba de su amigo, pero no quería preocupar a Heero

Quatre. No pienses negativamente

Heero. Tu sabes lo que ese sujeto es capaz de hacerle

Quatre. Lo sé…

Heero. Perdón… creo que me iré a dormir, no estuvo mal la cena, no te preocupes

Se levantó de la silla y agarró su plato, pero Quatre estiro su mano hacia él y se lo quitó, sonriéndole amablemente

Quatre. Yo recojo, ve a dormir

Heero. Gracias

Quatre. Duerme en mi recámara

Heero. Pero…

Quatre. Necesitas más espacio, no te preocupes

Heero. Que descanses

Quatre. Tu también

El ojiazul dio la espalda al rubio y se retiró a su habitación, Quatre no había querido que Heero se deprimiera durmiendo en la habitación del trenzado, por eso había hecho cambio con él. También se le fueron las ganas de comer y se levantó, dejando arreglada la cocina antes de irse a dormir… La habitación de Quatre era un poco más amplia que la de Duo, salió nuevamente por su maleta que había dejado en la sala y regresó a la habitación, cerró la puerta y se vistió para dormir, al terminar regresó a la cama y se sentó, enseguida recordó aquella vez que se había quedado dormido con Duo y que su amigo y Quatre habían entrado, llevándose los cuatro una sorpresa, sonrió al recordar lo tonto de la situación, pero a la vez se entristeció al saber que Duo ya no estaba a su lado, apagó la luz y se acostó en la cama, intentando dormir, pero estuvo inquieto por más de media hora, no podía dormir, encendió la luz y se sentó, mirando a la nada por unos momentos, después recordó que Quatre tenía películas y aunque se sintió avergonzado por revisar los cajones buscó algo, encontrando por accidente un álbum de fotografías, dudó unos momentos pero decidió abrirlo

Heero. Lo siento Quatre

La primera foto era una del rubio y su mamá, cuando éste aún era un niño, estaba feliz, el otro extremo de la foto estaba arrancado y Heero supuso que de estar completa la foto ahí se encontraría el papá de Quatre, no pudo evitar pensar en sus padres, con él había sido al revés, las fotos donde se suponía debía estar su mamá estaba arrancada y él solamente aparecía junto a su papá, sabiendo ahora de adulto que su papá lo había hecho para evitarle la triste realidad de que su madre era actriz de pornografía. Decidió no pensar cosas que lo hacían sentirse triste y continuó, un tercio del álbum era de Quatre y su mamá, y en una sola ocasión de esa etapa salía Duo, ambos eran niños y sonreían a la cámara con los rostros llenos de tierra, Heero acarició y observó esa foto por unos instantes y después continuó, la última foto donde salía la mamá del rubio éste ya estaba un poco más grande y la mujer se veía cansada, Heero pensó que quizás cuando se tomaron aquella foto ella ya estaba enferma, el rostro de Quatre se veía apagado, Heero nunca lo había visto con aquella triste expresión. Por unos instantes se imaginó a Quatre mostrando aquel rostro junto a un ataúd, y a Trowa dentro de él, rápidamente despejó aquel pensamiento y dio vuelta a la página, pasó unas fotos donde Quatre estaba solo y otras donde estaba con compañeros y compañeras de su generación, el rubio se veía sin expresión, como quien vive y muere a la vez, aquellas imágenes lo hicieron sentirse triste y las pasó sin verlas detenidamente, hasta que llegó a una página donde estaba una foto de Trowa, debajo de ella algo escrito que leyó en voz alta

Heero. El chico que me gusta

Justo debajo una fecha, entonces Heero supo que era antes de que Trowa y él fuesen novios, la pasó y enseguida de esa había una de Quatre y Trowa juntos, pero se veían un poco distantes, entonces Heero supo que era cuando se hicieron amigos, dio vuelta a la página, había otras de Quatre y algunos compañeros, después de dos páginas más vio una tira de fotos un poco pequeñas, eran fotografías de cabina, y en las cinco fotos de la tira estaban Quatre y Trowa, el rubio abrazado de su amigo, quien se veía muy serio, como si el tener a Quatre a su lado no fuese tan importante. Debajo de las fotos estaba algo escrito y nuevamente Heero leyó

Heero. Nuestra primera cita

Era fácil deducir que él y Trowa acababan de hacerse novios no mucho tiempo atrás, el ojiazul entendió entonces que quizás al principio Quatre era un novio más para Trowa, miró unos momentos la expresión de indiferencia en el rostro del ojiverde y sintió como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, había algo en esos ojos verdes y entonces supo que no era indiferencia, había tristeza en ellos, los ojos de su amigo reflejaban no la presencia aburrida de alguien que no amaba, sino la ausencia en esa fotografía de alguien que si amaba, Heero observó la fotografía de la página de al lado y allí estaban los tres, Quatre y Trowa juntos y el al lado derecho de su amigo, alejado unos pocos centímetros, tanto Trowa como él se veían desanimados, a diferencia de Quatre que sonreía de oreja a oreja, Heero miró detenidamente los ojos de Trowa, tampoco había indiferencia en ellos, se percibía la misma tristeza, y aunque su brazo derecho rodeaba a su novio había cierta aprensión en ese acercamiento, el ojiazul sabía perfectamente porque su amigo se veía así, pero le daba vergüenza admitirlo, además no le veía caso, porque todo eso estaba en el pasado, aún así se observó a si mismo, su expresión era algo más parecido al disgusto, como si algo no terminara de convencerle, entonces Heero recordó que Quatre no era de su agrado en aquellos días, y la razón también le resultaba un tanto vergonzosa, el rubio en aquel entonces era como una interposición, no solamente a la amistad entre ambos, sino a algo que creyó seguro para siempre y que sabía perfectamente que con el tiempo se perdería. Heero suspiró y entonces comenzó a recordar aquel día de la foto, el día que Trowa le había presentado a Quatre días después de hacerse novios…

--Recuerdo--

Su amigo le había llamado a su casa después de clases, lo había citado en un parque donde solían hacer las familias días de campo, el ojiazul había aceptado, después de todo no tenía tareas pendientes, pero jamás se había imaginado lo que encontró ahí, pues al llegar vio a Trowa junto a un chico rubio, ambos conversaban, se acercó sigilosamente y al verlo cerca el ojiverde se levantó enseguida, estrechándole la mano

Trowa. Ven

Le ofreció la mano al chico rubio y éste se puso de pie, observó a ambos y sintió algo que no le agradó, como quien se adueña de algo que crees tuyo, en ese instante lo supo, antes de que su amigo le diera la noticia: había conseguido a alguien

Trowa. Quatre, quiero presentarte a mi mejor amigo Heero, estudia artes… Heero, él es mi novio, Quatre estudia medicina

No supo por qué, pero las rodillas le temblaron un poco, había algo en el aura de ese chico, algo que le hizo sentir que a diferencia de las relaciones pasadas de Trowa, él tenía un extraño halo de luz

Quatre. Mucho gusto

Heero. Igual

Se estrecharon las manos y ante la gran sonrisa de Quatre, él volteó hacia Trowa, observándose ambos por unos instantes, era como si en su mirada estuviera adherido un reproche, y en la de Trowa simple resignación. En ese momento Heero supo que era definitivo, su amigo se había cansado, estaba dispuesto a olvidarlo

Quatre. Olvidé servilletas, ahora vuelvo

Se alejó rápido de ambos y entonces no tardó en hablar

Heero. Entonces… felicidades

Trowa. ¿Estás bien?

Heero. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

Trowa. No sé, te ves raro

Heero. Me sorprendió, es todo…

Evitó la mirada verde y observó a Quatre llegar a un puesto ambulante donde al parecer vendían comida, quizás estaba pidiendo algunas servilletas

Trowa. ¿Qué opinas?

Volteó de nuevo hacia su amigo y vio que estaba preocupado

Heero. Se ve buena persona

Trowa. Él es increíble, lástima que no pueda amarlo

Heero. ¿Entonces por qué…?

Trowa. No puedo esperarte siempre

Estiró su mano y la colocó en su mejilla, observándolo fijamente, nuevamente sintió que las rodillas le temblaban, no amaba a su amigo, no como él quería que le amara, su amor era distinto, como quien ama a alguien de su familia, pero debía admitir que se sentía incómodo, porque Trowa estaba dispuesto a dejar de amarlo, a olvidarse de él, a desechar un sentimiento que durante años estuvo en su corazón, se sintió estúpido por aquella debilidad, porque nunca alguien lo había amado, nunca alguien había sentido por él lo que Trowa sentía, y el saber que eso estaba por acabar, que ya no tendría quien se desvelara pensando en él, quien desearía sus labios y su cuerpo, le hizo sentir que tenía menos valor, se sintió solo y celoso, ese novio nuevo abriría una brecha entre él y Trowa, ese chico representaba una separación, aunque ahora su amigo no lo amaba, él lo sabía, él estaba seguro de que sería desplazado, que Quatre podía hacer que Trowa lo olvidara, se sintió muy celoso, el rubio no le agradaba…

Trowa. Lo diré por última vez… te amo

Aquella expresión y la tibia mano sobre su mejilla le hizo sentir miserable, los ojos verdes le miraban fijamente, Trowa se estaba despidiendo, él se quedó sin palabras, su amigo bajó la mano de su mejilla y le sonrió, se miraron en silencio unos momentos y entonces Quatre volvió con servilletas en su mano, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Trowa y después lo miró a él

Quatre. ¿Comemos?

Heero. Sí, está bien

Quatre. Trowa habla mucho de ti

Nuevamente cruzaron miradas mientras Quatre acomodaba toda la comida, sacándola de una canasta que había llevado llena de emparedados

Heero. Esperen, regreso enseguida

Se levanto rápidamente y se alejó, necesitaba unos momentos a solas para pensar, todo estaba sucediendo repentinamente, Trowa con nuevo novio y dispuesto a olvidar sus sentimientos de amor por él, sintió que se le revolvía el estómago y por unos breves segundos pensó en regresar y gritarle a la cara que quería intentarlo, que dejara a Quatre y que quizás podían intentar estar juntos, pero se decidió no hacerlo, calmarse, pensar bien y regresar con la resignación en hombros, Trowa debía ser feliz, es lo mejor que podía hacer por él…

--Fin del recuerdo--

Heero sonrió al recordar sus pensamientos de aquel día, había dejado que el egoísmo se apoderara de él por instantes, al grado de pensar que Trowa y él podían ser novios aún a pesar de no corresponder sus sentimientos, todo por el capricho de no verse desplazado por Quatre

Heero. Que tonto fui

Al ojiazul le había costado más que una simple reflexión el hecho de aceptar que Trowa estaba con Quatre dispuesto a olvidarlo a él, y mucho más tiempo le había costado tener algún afecto por el rubio, quizás todo había comenzado desde que Duo llegó a su vida, entonces Quatre poco a poco se fue ganando su corazón, quizás hasta podía llamarlo amigo… nuevamente recordó a Duo, cerró el álbum sin terminar de verlo y lo guardó, se acostó de nuevo después de apagar la luz y logró cerrar los ojos, durmiendo con la maravillosa idea de volver a ver a su novio

Continuará…

Oh cuanto tiempo sin leernos con ésta historia, algo tedioso ¿quizás? Es que eso de tener meses sin escribir una historia no deja muchas cosas buenas, ojala siga bien su camino hasta el final, también deseo que se haya entendido bien la última parte, no quiero que se queden con la idea de que Heero también amaba a Trowa o que quizás lo deseaba, pero la idea en sí era que supieran que para Heero no fue fácil aceptar que quien le amó por tantos años de la noche a la mañana se quiso olvidar de él, aunque obviamente es una decisión que Trowa no tomó a la ligera, bueno, cualquier duda me preguntan ¿de acuerdo? Intentaré echarle ganas éste año, gracias por todo el apoyo. Feliz 14 de febrero, espero les guste éste regalo


	20. Expiación de Culpas

**Lo que el viento se llevó**

By Arashi Sorata

_Advertencia: Ésta historia tiene contenido NC-17 y un poco de violencia, así como lenguaje que puede resultar ofensivo para algunas personas_

Capítulo 19. Expiación de culpas

Daba vueltas de un lado a otro, debían hacer algo, habían pasado más de dos horas y Duo no despertaba, Wufei estaba muy preocupado, mientras que Traize, sentado en un mueble de la sala, tenía la mirada fija hacia el suelo, ensimismado, se mecía un poco de adelante hacia atrás, por su mente no pasaba nada inteligible, todo era un nudo de dudas

Wufei. No puedo más, llamaré una ambulancia ¿me oyes?

El más alto no respondió a las palabras de Wufei, así que él se acercó al teléfono y levantó la bocina, estiró su mano para marcar el número de emergencias, pero antes de discar el primer número, sintió un golpe en su mano, el cual le hizo soltar el aparato, el chino volteó y miró a Traize, estaba enojado

Traize. No lo hagas… despertará

Se alejo de Wufei mucho antes de recibir respuesta y caminó hacia la habitación, ahí estaba Duo, maltratado e inconsciente

Traize. Así aprenderás… ¿Lo harás?

Sonrió levemente, como loco, Wufei lo observó y sintió que la piel se le erizaba, Traize, su amado Traize no tardaría en volverse loco si no recibía ayuda, eso le preocupó mucho más que el hecho de que el trenzado no despertara

Wufei. Traize, Duo necesita que lo revisen, puede tener una fractura, quizás una hemorragia interna

Traize. Él está bien… yo lo cuidaré

El esposo del ojivioleta se sentó a su lado, estirando su mano para acariciarle los cabellos, el ojinegro se sintió furioso, estaba harto de la situación y él no tenía cabida en ese asunto, eso solo correspondía a Traize y Duo...

Al día siguiente Quatre se despertó con el olor a comida, acostumbrado a que Duo se encargara de los alimentos se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina, pero no era su amigo quien preparaba algo, sino Heero, que al parecer estaba terminando con el desayuno, el ojiazul vio al rubio y lo saludó

Quatre. Buenos días. No te hubieras molestado

Heero. No es molestia, yo también como

Quatre. Es cierto

Heero. Siéntate

El chico obedeció y Heero sirvió el desayuno, después se sentó. Tras unos momentos en que ambos comieron, Heero habló

Heero. Quatre, quizás no me incumba pero ¿y tus clases?

El chico al oír la pregunta dejó de comer, evitó la mirada azul mientras bebía un poco de café y después levantó la mirada, el ojiazul notó su expresión de tristeza

Quatre. Di de baja el semestre

Heero. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Quatre. Había estado faltando mucho, prefiero repetir

Heero. ¿Cuándo?

El rubio apretó los labios con fuerza y enmudeció unos momentos

Quatre. Cuando pueda ocupar mis pensamientos en la carrera

Heero. ¿O sea que…?

Quatre. ¡No lo digas! Por favor…

Heero. Cuando Trowa muera ¿cierto?

Quatre bajó la mirada y apretó con fuerza los puños, no quería pensar en sus planes cuando su novio ya no estuviese con él. Por el momento solo quería dedicarle el mayor tiempo a su Trowa, después, si le daban ganas de seguir viviendo pensaría en su vida

Quatre. Gracias por el desayuno

Frustrado se levantó de la mesa y se devolvió a su habitación, Heero sabía que había metido las narices en asuntos que no le correspondían, pero no lo había podido evitar. También a él se le fue el hambre, por lo que dejó su plato a la mitad y recogió la mesa, tenía asuntos pendientes ese días, así que aprovechaba para comenzarlos más temprano…

Al abrir los ojos, Wufei se encontró acostado en el sillón de su cómoda sala, tenía sobre él una sábana a pesar de haberse acostado sin ella, seguramente Traize la había puesto sobre él. No había ruido alguno por el departamento, así que se asustó, se puso en pie y casi corrió a la habitación, ahí estaba Traize, de rodillas junto a la cama de Duo, sosteniéndole la mano, el trenzado continuaba inconsciente, pero su frente se veía perlada de sudor, el pelinegro se acercó con cuidado y lo tocó, estaba muy caliente

Wufei. Tiene fiebre

La respiración del chico era agitada a pesar de estar dormido

Wufei. Hay que hacer algo

Enseguida comenzó a mover a Traize del hombro, después de algunos intentos el hombre abrió los ojos y le miró

Traize. ¿Qué sucede?

Wufei. Duo tiene fiebre, es en serio, debemos llevarlo al Hospital

Traize. No, eso no

Rápidamente se irguió un poco, sin soltar la cálida mano de su esposo, lo miró sudando y a pesar de que estaba consciente de que Duo no estaba bien, él no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a llevarlo al Hospital, Duo presentaba heridas en el cuerpo y la cara, y eso seguramente levantaría sospechas

Wufei. ¡Traize! Se puede morir

Traize. No seas dramático, él se pondrá bien

Lo contempló con una sonrisa y después le besó la mano

Wufei. Por favor Traize, por favor

Traize. No molestes Wufei

Wufei. Has como quieras

Enojado salió de la habitación, Traize lo miró marcharse, mostrando una mirada de tristeza, después observó a su esposo

Traize. ¿Sabes? Una vez me aventé al río, quería desaparecer. Pero no pude, me encontraron y cuidaron de mí. Recuerdo que desperté en una fría habitación, tenía fiebre y principios de neumonía, estaba feliz porque creí que quizás moriría, pero no sucedió así… si tanto te he lastimado y crees que debes morir, entonces muere, muere por mi querido Duo

Sonrió con tristeza y le besó la mano, después comenzó a acariciarla, restregándola con su mejilla izquierda. Dentro de él, dos Traize se batían en duelo, uno, la conciencia deprimida odiaba a Duo, lo consideraba la raíz de todo su mal, pero la otra, lo consideraba su amado esposo, quien debía sacrificarlo todo por él, ambos eran egoístas, ambos buscaban su propia satisfacción, pero el verdadero Traize odiaba hacerle daño al trenzado, el verdadero temía encontrar al otro, al que era capaz de destruir cosas hermosas, por eso trataba de evitar todo acercamiento amoroso con Wufei, porque su amor por él era quizás lo único verdadero en su vida…

Cuando Quatre salió por fin de su encierro se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Heero, quien le había dejado una nota, diciéndole que saldría por algunas horas, el rubio la dejó en su lugar y volvió a su habitación para vestirse, al terminar agarró sus llaves y salió del departamento, dirigiéndose a una agencia de eventos, en la cual le estaban ayudando para su boda con Trowa, y aunque Quatre estaba feliz, también tenía rastros de tristeza en su rostro, le habría gustado casarse con su novio en otras circunstancias. Mientras le mostraban modelos de pasteles, Quatre estaba distante, pensando en su novio, reviviendo viejos y hermosos momentos

Organizadora. No me ha dicho que le parece

Quatre. ¿Eh? Cierto… a ver… no, no me convence

Organizadora. Entonces vea éste

La chica junto al rubio seguía mostrándole los modelos de pasteles, pero el rubio había vuelto a distraerse

Organizadora. ¿Sabe? Creo que sería mejor ver esto después ¿le parece?

Quatre. Creo que tiene razón, disculpe

Apenado el rubio se levanta de su asiento y se inclina un poco hacia delante, despidiéndose de la chica que le ayudaba con el evento, después sale tranquilamente

Quatre. No puedo concentrarme. Será mejor que vaya a ver a Trowa

Animándose un poco más, el rubio sonríe y camina más deprisa hacia su auto, cuando saca las llaves de la bolsa del pantalón para abrirlo, siente que le sujetan el hombro, se gira hacia atrás y se encuentra con Trant, quien le sonríe, el rubio no se lo esperaba pero al verlo también le sonríe

Quatre. Que sorpresa ¿cómo estás?

Trant. Bien… ¿tienes tiempo?

Quatre. ¿Por qué?

Trant. Te invito un café

Quatre. Sí, está bien

Aunque no estaba convencido del todo, Quatre acepta y vuelve a guardar las llaves de su auto, enseguida él y Trant se alejan caminando de ahí

Quatre. ¿Qué hacías por aquí?

Trant. Iba a la librería, pero puede esperar ¿y tú qué hacías?

Quatre. Organizo mi boda

Trant. ¿Qué?

Completamente sorprendido, Trant deja de caminar, mirando fijamente a su amigo, Quatre se detiene también y voltea a verlo

Quatre. Voy a casarme con Trowa

El rubio se sonroja y sonríe tímidamente, Trant se queda completamente callado, desviando ligeramente la mirada por algunos momentos, Quatre se da cuenta y se incomoda un poco

Quatre. En el pueblo donde nací hay ceremonias para casar a personas del mismo sexo, quizás no tenga validez legal, pero es simbólico y tiene mucho significado para quienes somos nativos de ahí

Trant. Comprendo… ¿Sabes? Creo que mi libro no puede esperar después de todo. Te veo luego ¿de acuerdo?

Bruscamente Trant se gira, dándole la espalda a Quatre, quien queda desconcertado por aquella inesperada reacción, entonces avanza hacia él

Quatre. ¿Qué te sucede?

Trant. Nada… te veo luego

El chico aceleró el paso, decidido a no voltear, pero a Quatre no le gustaba dejar las cosas de ese modo, quería aclarar la situación, por eso acelera más el paso hasta llegar con Trant, a quien le sujeta el brazo derecho y lo jala, haciéndolo voltear

Quatre. Explícame que te sucede

El rubio estaba preocupado, mostrándolo en su mirada, Trant al verla se conmovió, no había nada que lo moviera tanto como las expresiones del chico que amaba

Trant. Creí que lo sabías

Quatre. ¿Saber qué?

Trant. Que estoy enamorado de ti

Al oír tales palabras el rubio se sonroja, sorprendiéndose a la vez, y no porque no supiera eso desde antes, sino porque jamás su amigo lo había confesado de esa forma, Quatre suelta el brazo de Trant y se lleva una mano al pecho, bajando la mirada con expresión triste

Quatre. Si, lo sé… pero yo no puedo…

Trant. Lo sé, entiendo perfectamente que amas a Trowa, y lo respeto, a él y a tu amor por él, pero aún así… aún así duele no tenerte

El rubio levanta su mirada y observa a su amigo, enterneciéndose de aquella expresión que le mostraba, pero no lamentaba no corresponderle, porque su amor es y siempre sería Trowa

Quatre. Creo que sería más sano para ti no verme

Trant. ¿Qué?

Quatre. Lo que menos quiero es lastimarte, yo…

Trant. ¡Eso no! Todo menos dejar de verte

Quatre. Trant…

Trant. Si eso pasara, creo que…

Como nunca antes, los latidos de su corazón estaban a mil por hora, tenía a Quatre frente a él, cerca, lo suficiente para tomarlo entre sus brazos, jamás había tenido tantos deseos de tenerlo, pero el solo hecho de que su amigo le mencionara que no debían verse lo hacía sentirse más inquieto

Quatre. De verdad creo…

No lo podía evitar, miraba esos tiernos labios moverse, quería hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo, tomarlos, aunque fuera una sola vez

Quatre. Que debes alejarte de…

Sin seguírselo pensando, Trant da un largo paso al frente y sujetando el rostro de Quatre con ambas manos, lo acerca al suyo, colocando sus labios sobre los del rubio, sin encontrar mayor resistencia, Quatre estaba en shock, no podía creer que estaba sucediendo aquello, por instantes flaquea y entrecierra sus ojos, moviendo levemente sus labios, enseguida reacciona e intenta alejarse, pero Trant le atraía a él desesperadamente, entonces fue como si alrededor la razón desapareciera, Quatre le correspondía, acompasando el movimiento de sus labios al de su amigo, no fue más de diez segundos lo que duró aquel beso, segundos que para el rubio parecieron eternos, sintiendo pronto el peso de un pecado, quizás nunca encontraría una explicación lógica al porque le correspondió, pero si sabía que se sentía enormemente idiota. Trant le soltó el rostro, no podía creer que Quatre lo había besado. Con los ojos enormemente abiertos el rubio levantó su temblorosa mano y se tocó los labios con la punta de los dedos

Quatre. No vuelvas a acercarte a mí

Sin pretender decir nada mas, el rubio le dio la espalda a Trant y se alejó de prisa de él, no quería ni verlo, ni oírlo, no quería a su amigo cerca de él nunca más

Quatre. Trowa… lo siento

Corrió con prisa, estaba confundido y se sentía culpable, nunca antes había engañado a Trowa, incluso se sentía extraño, durante mucho tiempo al único que había besado había sido su novio… Trant lo miró alejarse, decidido a no seguirlo, el también se sentía un idiota, había echado a perder su linda amistad con Quatre. Aún así tocó también sus labios, aún podía sentir el calor del rubio en ellos.

No podía evitar sentirse tan inquieto, la fiebre de Duo no bajaba y Traize estaba demasiado ido para darse cuenta que su esposo necesitaba ayuda. Con un trapo húmedo Wufei se ocupaba del trenzado, intentando bajar la temperatura de aquel maltrecho cuerpo, el chino no podía dejar de pensar que si Duo moría jamás se lo iba a perdonar

Wufei. Resiste Duo, por favor

El pelinegro deja el trapo en la frente de Duo después de haberlo sumergido en agua y exprimirlo, después mira hacia Traize, el hombre estaba sentado en la sala, frente al televisor, Wufei se asegura que no esté viendo y saca su celular, entonces manda un mensaje de texto a Relena

Wufei. Perdóname Traize

Por primera vez traicionaba a Traize en beneficio de Duo, siempre había procurado serle de ayuda a su amado, pero ya no podía continuar, ésta vez no era solo la libertad del trenzado en juego, era su vida la que corría peligro…

Heero salía de su clase de Arte contemporáneo e iba a irse directo a su departamento, cuando una figura a lo lejos le resultaba familiar, continuó caminando hacia aquella persona, confirmando sus sospechas, era Relena, que se acercaba hacia él a paso rápido, a Heero le resultó muy extraño pero tuvo un mal presentimiento y se apresuró a estar frente a su amiga

Relena. Heero…

Estaba agitada e intentaba recuperar un poco de aire, el chico la miró fijamente

Heero. ¿Estás bien?

Relena. Sí, mira esto

La chica sacó su teléfono celular y le mostró a Heero el mensaje que había recibido de Wufei hace apenas media hora

Heero. "Ayuda a Duo, trae una ambulancia"

Su piel palideció, por instantes la imagen de Duo cubierto de sangre llegó a su mente, haciéndolo estremecer, hace tiempo no tenía aquella sensación, desde que supo que Trowa moriría no había vuelto a sentirse tan sofocado

Relena. Llamé al Hospital más cercano al departamento de Wufei, pero hubo un accidente muy grande y con tantos heridos ya no tienen ambulancias, mandarán una de otro lugar, pero está más lejos

El ojiazul oyó las palabras, pero aún no se reponía

Relena. ¡Heero vámonos!

Reaccionando enseguida Heero se irguió y entregando el celular a la chica asintió con la cabeza, entonces ambos se pusieron en marcha, saliendo de la Universidad, su corazón latía a mil por hora y en su mente maldecía a Traize, cuando lo tuviera enfrente por fin entonces no se contendría, lo mataría incluso si no lograba contenerse, cosa que no pensaba hacer, no existía nadie en el mundo a quien odiara tanto como aquel sujeto…

El rubio llegó a casa de Trowa, pero antes de bajar del auto se quedó dentro, mirando al frente como perdido, con las manos sobre el volante, lo apretaba con fuerza, aún estaba exaltado, no podía creer lo que había hecho. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y apoyó la frente sobre el volante

Quatre. ¿Cómo podré verte a los ojos?

Con fuerza se mordió los labios, levantando la cabeza, fijó su mirada a la puerta de entrada y entonces se decidió, suspiró profundamente y salió del auto, caminó a la puerta y llamó al timbre, segundos después Catherine le abría la puerta, al verlo le sonrió y lo abrazó con emoción

Catherine. Estábamos hablando de ti

Quatre. ¿Ah si?

Catherine. Sí, Trowa decía que eres lo mejor que le ha pasado

Al oír esas palabras al rubio le temblaron las piernas, más que antes se sintió culpable, estaba sucio y no se merecía a Trowa. Dejó de caminar repentinamente, con la mirada agachada, la chica lo miró fijamente

Catherine. ¿Estás bien?

Quatre. Sí, es solo… olvidé algo, debo irme

Catherine. ¿Por qué?

El rubio no dijo más y dio la espalda rápidamente, caminando de regreso a la puerta de entrada de la casa, la pelirroja lo siguió hasta alcanzarlo, sujetándole el brazo

Catherine. Puede esperar ¿no? Trowa no deja de hablar de ti, quiere verte

Quatre. Pero…

Catherine. Yo sé que también quieres, anda… se le ve tan triste sin ti

Nuevamente el rubio bajó la mirada, después asintió con la cabeza, siguiendo a su cuñada, la chica sonrió, dirigiendo al rubio a donde estaba Trowa, el ojiverde estaba sentado en un mueble de la sala, Mariemaia estaba a su lado, contándole sobre su escuela y él la oía sin mucho interés

Catherine. Hermano…

Rápidamente Trowa volteó al oír la voz de la chica y sin perder un solo segundo su vista se dirigió a Quatre, sonrió ampliamente, como antes no solía hacerlo y entonces se puso de pie, Catherine miró a su prima

Catherine. Ven Mari, veamos televisión

Mariemaia. Está bien

La niña se puso de pie y pasó de lado a Quatre sin mucho agrado, después se fue con su prima y ambas se perdieron de la vista de los chicos, Trowa se levantó y se dirigió a su novio, a quien le dio un fuerte abrazo, el rubio sintió nuevamente que temblaba

Trowa. Te extrañé

Quatre. También yo

El ojiverde acarició la mejilla de su chico e intentó besarlo, pero Quatre volteó ligeramente su cabeza, causando impresión en su novio, ya que el rubio nunca lo había rechazado de esa forma

Trowa. ¿Estás bien?

Quatre. Si, solo algo agotado

Trowa. Ya veo, ven

Le colocó a su novio una mano en la espalda y se dirigió al sillón de nuevo, ambos se sentaron, Trowa soltó a Quatre y se alejó un poco de él, el rubio no se movió, solo se quedó quieto, entonces sintió la mano de su novio tocarle la cabeza y jalarlo con delicadeza hasta dejarla apoyada en sus piernas, comenzando después a acariciarle el cabello

Trowa. Descansa

Al sentir el delicado roce de las manos de Trowa cerró los ojos, no lo pudo evitar y comenzó a llorar, el ojiverde se dio cuenta que su novio no estaba cansado, sino que algo le pasaba, creyó enseguida que era por su situación de salud

Trowa. Quatre no llores, estoy bien

Rápidamente el rubio se levantó de las piernas de Trowa e hincándose en el mueble se abrazó al cuerpo de su novio, Trowa le correspondió el abrazo, dándole un beso en el hombro

Quatre. ¡Perdóname!

Trowa. ¿Por qué?

Quatre. Es que…

Por segundos estuvo dispuesto a contarle lo que había pasado, de decirle que había besado a Trant en un momento de debilidad, pero que no había significado lo más mínimo para él, sin embargo lo reflexionó en segundos, recordando como se había puesto su novio la última vez, así que decidió no decirle. Se quedó callado unos momentos, sollozando

Quatre. No es nada… es solo… nada

Trowa. Puedes hablar conmigo, sabes que siempre te escucharé

Quatre. Lo sé… pero es una tontería, de verdad

Trowa. Está bien, confío en ti

Las últimas palabras de Trowa no ayudaron a que Quatre se sintiera mejor, sin embargo ya no quería pensar en la tontería que había cometido, y haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para hacer feliz a su novio, alejándolo del mayor sufrimiento posible

Trowa. ¿Sabes? No quiero estar aquí, vayamos a algún lado ¿si? Quiero que te distraigas también

Quatre. Está bien

Se separó de su novio y entonces sintió el roce de los labios del ojiverde con los suyos, sintió que quemaban después del beso prohibido con su amigo, pero rápidamente se apresuró a alejar todos aquellos pensamientos y le correspondió, mirándose a los ojos al separarse, Quatre sonrió apenado

Quatre. Vamos

Trowa. Si

El rubio sujetó a Trowa de la mano y se dirigieron a la puerta de entrada, Trowa gritó a Catherine que saldría con Quatre y entonces se marcharon, el rubio aún no estaba del todo animado, pero fingía por Trowa, para que su novio jamás se enterara de lo que había hecho, ese sería el segundo secreto que le tendría a Trowa…

Wufei miró la hora, no hacía mucho que había mandado el mensaje a Relena, pero los segundos le eran igualados a horas, estaba nervioso, era obvio que cuando llegaran Traize se daría cuenta que él había llamado a la chica y seguramente iba a odiarle, pero no permitiría que Duo muriese, ya había cometido muchas faltas a favor del hombre que amaba, la muerte del trenzado no sería una más. Oyó los pasos de Traize acercarse a la habitación, el pelinegro volteó y enseguida lo ignoró, volviendo a colocar un trapo húmedo en la frente del chico

Traize. ¿Está mejor?

Wufei. No

Traize. Sigues enojado ¿cierto?

Wufei. Sal del cuarto ¿quieres?

Traize se entristeció al oír a Wufei, pero no dio su brazo a torcer, simplemente dio la espalda y se marchó, el chino se giró hacia la puerta, mordiéndose el labio inferior

Wufei. Perdóname Traize, pero ya no puedo seguir contigo así

El chico volvió a mirar a Duo, el trenzado hacía muecas de dolor, por primera vez mostraba signos de vida, rápido Wufei se puso de pie, el trenzado intentaba abrir los ojos

Wufei. Duo, Duo

El trenzado jadeaba e intentaba mover los labios resecos

Duo. Heero

Pronto Wufei supo a quien llamaba el trenzado, imaginó que estaría soñando algo, pero Duo poco a poco abrió los ojos, sintiéndolos lastimados, su rostro ardía, Wufei se le acercó más

Wufei. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Duo. Heero

Wufei. Pronto estarás con él

Duo. ¿Dónde estoy?

Wufei. En mi departamento

El trenzado se encontraba en un estado de ensueño, no tenía ninguna idea clara, solo sentía dolor por todo el cuerpo

Duo. Heero

Wufei. ¿Delira?

Duo. Agua…

Wufei se apresura a darle del agua que tenía en un vaso sobre el mueble junto a la cama, inclina un poco el vaso y le da a beber al chico, Duo tose un poco y después vuelve a cerrar los ojos… Cuando llegan a la colonia donde vivía Wufei, rápidamente Heero sale del auto y corre, aún sin saber el número de departamento, Relena corre veloz hacia él y le sujeta el brazo, mientras un hombre se acercaba a ellos

Relena. Heero cálmate

Heero. ¡Voy a matar a ese idiota!

Relena. Basta…

"Señorita, no la esperaba por aquí"

Relena. ¿Siguen ahí?

"Sí, no han salido en absoluto"

Relena. Una ambulancia viene hacia acá, indícales donde

"Pero…"

Relena. No te puedo explicar ahora… vamos Heero

La chica sujeta el brazo del chico para que no vuelva a escaparse disparatadamente, al ojiazul no le parece en absoluto pero se tranquiliza. El corazón de Heero latía rápidamente, ansioso, pronto estaría frente al infeliz del esposo de Duo, el causante de todo el dolor que el trenzado había tenido que sentir… Traize se paseaba a uno y otro lado de la sala, estaba ansioso y no sabía por qué, pero tenía una sensación que no acababa de gustarle, quizás dentro de todo también sentía culpa, por todo lo que había hecho, pero a la vez algo le decía que estaba bien, que ese era el modo correcto de actuar, sonrió al pensarlo, seguramente cuando Duo despertara se daría cuenta de cual era su papel en la vida que el mismo Traize había trazado para él. El timbre del departamento retumbó en los oídos de Wufei, en cambio para Traize fue como cualquier llamada a la puerta, así que se dirigió hacia ella, observó por la mirilla, teniendo frente a él la figura de la tal Relena, hizo una mueca de disgusto, odiaba a esa chiquilla, no la conocía, ni pretendía conocerla, pero sabía que la odiaba. Ante los ojos de Traize no estaba Heero, pues se ocultaba justo al lado de la puerta, el hombre la continuó observando aún después del segundo timbre. Wufei salió de la habitación al darse cuenta que aún no se había abierto

Wufei. ¿Qué haces? Abre

Traize. Es la niña del otro día, no quiero abrirle

Wufei. Aún trabajo para su padre ¿recuerdas? A Marshall no le gustará ese tipo de trato hacia ella, conoces el plan

Traize. ¿Marshall? ¿Desde cuándo le llamas por su nombre?

El chico se sonrojó bastante al oír aquella pregunta, cuya respuesta era fácil: su jefe le había pedido llamarle por su nombre, después de tantas sesiones de sexo era lo más normal, Traize vio la reacción del chico y se disgustó

Traize. No abriré

Enojado se dirigió a Wufei, colocándole ambas manos sobre los hombros

Traize. No abras

Wufei. Necesito hablar con ella

Traize. ¡No! Te prohíbo verla

Wufei. ¿Estás loco? No puedes decirme que hacer

Wufei también molesto se deshizo del agarre y pasó de Traize, acercándose a la puerta, quitó la cadenita que impedía abrirse y abrió la puerta, antes que Relena pudiera decir algo, Heero salió de su escondite, directamente entrando al departamento

Heero. ¿Dónde está Duo?

Preguntó bastante molesto, mirando con odio a Wufei, pero incluso antes de que éste le devolviera la mirada, enseguida la de Heero se posó en la figura altiva de Traize, que al oír el nombre de su esposo miró al recién llegado con cara de fastidio, aún sin ser presentados ambos se reconocieron. Heero supo por aquella cara despreciable que ese era el famoso Traize, y por su parte Traize supo por la actitud de héroe del chico, que era aquel por quien Duo suspiraba, supuestamente su verdadero amor. Fueron menos de dos segundos los que se miraron de aquella forma, antes que Wufei y Relena reaccionaran, Heero se dejó ir hacia Traize con un puñetazo certero en el rostro, que lo hizo trastabillar, pero enseguida el esposo de Duo se repuso, asestándole también al ojiazul un golpe que le hizo sangrar la nariz

Wufei. ¡Deténganse!

Desconcertado Wufei se puso en medio de ambos con los brazos extendidos, intentando detenerlos, pero a Heero no le importó y con violencia lo quitó de su camino, la reacción de Traize al ver eso fue de coraje, no podía soportar que tocaran a Wufei, mucho menos aquel que era el amante de su esposo. Heero llegó hasta Traize, pero éste antes de recibir su golpe le dio uno al ojiazul en el estómago, haciéndolo bajar la guardia, después con ambos puños entrelazados le dio un golpe en la espalda y lo hizo caer de rodillas, sin importarle que el ojiazul tenía enyesado el brazo derecho, pero Heero se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y con toda su fuerza le dio otro puñetazo en la cara, y antes de que su oponente se intentara reponer le dio otro

Heero. ¡Desgraciado! Me dan ganas de matarte

El ojiazul imaginó aquellos golpes en Duo y su coraje aumentó, ahora comprobaba que la fuerza de Traize era demasiada para alguien como el trenzado, por lo que imaginaba éste sentiría el doble de dolor. Enojado aún Heero se acercó de nuevo a Traize, quien se limpiaba sangre de la boca y le dio una patada en el rostro, haciéndolo caer al suelo, enseguida Wufei se acercó a Traize e intentó ayudarlo, pero él rechazó la ayuda

Traize. Tú los llamaste…

Wufei. ¿Eh? Pero…

Traize. No me engañas maldito, aléjate de mí

El chino casi se sintió desfallecer al oír aquellas crueles palabras, pero no dijo nada, solamente dio la espalda a Traize mientras éste se alejaba a la cocina. Heero llegó hasta la habitación, donde Relena estaba con Duo, al verlo el ojiazul sintió que el corazón se le partía en pedazos, gracias a Wufei el trenzado estaba limpio, pero los golpes tenían moretes, había en la cara y lo que veía del cuerpo, brazos, cuello y piernas; seguramente había más bajo la ropa

Heero. Duo

Aunque no lloraba su voz se quebró, se acercó lentamente a la cama donde yacía su novio y al llegar le agarró la mano, la cual estaba hirviendo por la fiebre y entonces la besó, el trenzado entreabrió los ojos, observando la figura de Heero, aunque era borrosa, el chico sonrió

Duo. Heero

Heero. Estoy aquí

El trenzado suspiro y enseguida cerró los ojos, era como si hubiese visto un hermoso sueño y ya pudiera morir en paz

Heero. Duo… ¡Duo!

El ojiazul se desesperó, apretando la mano del chico, que estaba endeble, sin fuerza

Relena. Tranquilo, lo vas a lastimar

Heero. Duo…

La chica le quitó a Heero la mano de Duo y colocándole su mano en el pecho del ojiazul, lo alejó

Relena. Esperemos la ambulancia, tú no puedes hacer nada

Relena agarró el trapo en la frente de Duo y lo sumergió en la fría agua, lo exprimió y volvió a ponerlo en la frente del chico. Heero apretaba con fuerza el puño, sentía demasiado coraje, quería regresar a la sala y terminar de romperle la cara a Traize, pero el esposo de Duo entraba de nuevo al cuarto, Relena lo miró con desprecio pero a él no le importó, solo miraba a Heero

Traize. Aléjate de mi Duo

Heero. Imbécil, él no te pertenece

Traize. ¿Entonces a ti?

Heero. ¡Él no es un objeto!

Enojado hasta la médula, el ojiazul se acerca para darle otro golpe a Traize, pero la voz de Relena lo detiene

Relena. No se peleen aquí, piensen en Duo

Traize. ¡Cállate estúpida!

Heero. No le hables así

Traize. ¿Quién crees que eres imbécil?

Heero. Llamaré a la policía, que te encierren antes que te mate yo

Traize. ¿Te crees muy listo verdad?

Sin pensar en ninguna clase de consecuencias, Traize saca de la pretina trasera del pantalón un cuchillo que había agarrado de la cocina cuando Wufei no había visto, la mirada de Heero se hace más aguda, pensando que debía tener cuidado, ya que Traize se veía demasiado desequilibrado, Relena por su parte exclama susto y retrocede un paso

Traize. Aléjate de Duo, no repetiré

Heero. No lo haré

Traize. Tú no entiendes nada ¡Aléjate de él, me pertenece, es mío!...

Actuando como un desquiciado Traize se acerca con el cuchillo hacia Heero, intentando apuñalarlo, pero rápidamente Heero le sostiene la muñeca derecha con su mano izquierda

Traize. ¡El debe pagar los pecados de su padre, por eso es mi regalo, mi recompensa!

Heero no comprendía las palabras de Traize, simplemente usaba toda su fuerza para que éste no lograra lastimarlo, tampoco a Duo

Relena. ¡Detente!

La chica intentó intervenir, pero Heero la vio rápidamente, volviendo después su mirada al arma

Heero. ¡No te acerques!

Debido a su descuido, Traize por poco logra lastimarlo, pero Heero pone más cuidado y vuelve a usar toda su fuerza, sin embargo Traize era muy fuerte, además más alto. Wufei llega a la habitación al oír los gritos, asustándose de la escena

Traize. ¡No quiero que lo toques, no quiero que él toque nada… Es mío, solo mío!

Heero. Eres un lunático

Traize. ¡Cállate! Te voy a matar para que aprendas

Heero. Yo amo a Duo, jamás entenderás eso

Traize. ¡¡No es verdad!!

Más molesto que antes Traize se impulsa más, haciendo trastabillar a Heero, quien comenzaba a sudar frío, ya lo veía venir, el filo le rasgaría la cara, o quizás el pecho, dependiendo del impulso final de su agresor

Wufei. ¡Suficiente Traize, detente!

El pelinegro se acerca a Traize por la espalda, agarrándole el brazo, jalándolo hacia atrás para que el cuchillo no tocase a Heero

Traize. ¡Tú no te metas!

Wufei. Ya basta por favor, tienes que acabar con esto, déjalo ir… deja ir tu odio

Al oír las últimas palabras Traize afloja la fuerza de su brazo, pero la fuerza con que Wufei lo jalaba no disminuye, haciendo que el efecto del cuchillo sea el contrario: la situación se escapa de control y el filo del arma pasa por los ojos de Wufei, atravesando su rostro de costado a costado

Wufei. ¡Aaaaaahhhhhh!

Todo pasó tan rápido que Traize no se dio cuenta de la situación hasta que observó la hoja del cuchillo, estaba llena de sangre, la cual goteaba y caía al piso, Wufei gritaba de dolor, cubriéndose la cara, tumbándose de rodillas al suelo por el dolor que sentía. Su cuerpo tembló, pronto una desesperación nunca antes sentida le invadió. Heero estaba sorprendido, con los ojos abiertos enormemente, no podía creer lo que había sucedido, Relena por su parte se había volteado a otro lado, mientras lloraba, estaba asustada

Traize. Yo… yo le… no… no

No podía controlar el dolor, Wufei sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, todo a su alrededor desapareció, solo veía el color de la sangre. Traize lo miró, la sangre que derramaba era demasiada, oyó los alaridos, vio la sangre de nuevo, cayendo al suelo a través de las manos del chino

Traize. ¡Noooo!

Aturdido se sujetó con fuerza las orejas, no quería ver la realidad, había dañado a Wufei, al único a quien quizás había amado de verdad, sin obsesiones como a Duo, el único que podía salvarlo del abismo. Heero volteó con Relena

Heero. Llama también a la policía

Relena. Sí

Temblorosa la chica marcó a la estación de policía, intentando no distraerse por los gritos de dolor de Wufei, mientras Heero miró tiernamente a Duo y le besó la frente. No muchos segundos después se oyeron voces en la sala, eran los paramédicos que iban llegando con una camilla, entraron a la habitación y vieron la escena, Heero volteó enseguida

Heero. ¿Pueden llevar dos?

Ambos paramédicos se miraron y asintieron, Heero señaló a Wufei y fue a quien primero se llevaron después de revisar que tan profunda era la herida e intentar parar la hemorragia, después regresaron por Duo. Minutos después llegó la policía y Heero les explicó, desde el secuestro hasta lo sucedido en la habitación, Traize que estaba en un rincón, aturdido por lo que había hecho, no puso resistencia cuando se lo llevaron los agentes, que a la vez se llevaron el arma

Heero. Voy con Duo

Relena. Sí, yo me encargó de lo demás

Heero. Gracias

El ojiazul salió apresurado de la habitación, dejando sola a la chica, Relena se acostó en la cama donde antes yacía Duo y comenzó a llorar…

Quatre se levantó de la cama donde antes estaba acostado al lado de Trowa, se colocó la ropa interior y salió con cuidado de su habitación, cerrando la puerta. Después de haber ido a comer habían llegado al departamento, el rubio había mantenido la mentira de que Duo se encontraba bien y que seguramente había salido con Heero

Quatre. Me siento inquieto

El rubio atribuyó su inquietud a lo sucedido con Trant, pero no quería recordarlo, haber engañado a Trowa con algo tan estúpido era algo que quería olvidar. Su teléfono celular, el cual había dejado en la sala, comenzó a sonar, rápidamente corrió a contestarlo antes que pudiera despertar a Trowa

Quatre. ¿Diga?

Heero. Tenemos a Duo hospitalizado

Quatre. ¿Qué? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Está bien?

Heero. El maldito de Traize lo golpeó, está inconsciente y con fiebre

Quatre. ¡Voy para allá! Dame la dirección

Heero. ¿Estás solo?

Quatre. No, Trowa está… dormido

Heero. Ah… no vengas, no quiero que se entere, luego ves a Duo

Quatre. Está bien, si algo sucede llama

Heero. Si, adiós

Quatre. Adiós, cuídate

El rubio suspiró y colgó el teléfono, sus ojos se humedecieron, no quería seguir viendo sufrir a Duo, pero parecía que la vida se empeñaba en derramar sus lágrimas. Se giró media vuelta y vio a Trowa de pie cerca de la puerta, también estaba en ropa interior, vio en su rostro preocupación porque por momentos pensó que Heero se había puesto mal, pero al ver que las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Quatre descartó la idea, el rubio las comenzó a secar rápido, no las había podido controlar y ahora tendría que contarle a su novio sobre Duo, el ojiverde se acercó a su novio y lo abrazó, una vez que el rubio pudo dejar de llorar le contó todo a Trowa, cuyo semblante se puso muy serio. Los dos estaban sentados en un mueble de la sala

Trowa. No vuelvas hacer eso

Quatre. ¿A qué te refieres?

Trowa. Ocultarme cosas importantes

Quatre. Nosotros no queríamos…

Trowa. ¡Dejen de compadecerme!

El rubio se sorprendió de ver que su novio se sobresaltaba y enseguida agachó la cabeza, Trowa lo vio y se sintió culpable unos instantes, después sujetó la barbilla del chico y levantó su cabeza para que lo viera a los ojos

Trowa. Escucha Quatre, sé que lo hacen con buena intención, pero me siento un inútil

Quatre. No Trowa, eso no es verdad

Trowa. Sé que estoy muriendo, pero de nada sirve no ver la realidad, prefiero serles de apoyo, permítanme vivir hasta el último momento

Quatre. Perdón

El rubio estaba muy apenado, ni Heero ni él habían considerado los sentimientos de Trowa, no pensaban en cómo se sentía al dejarlo de lado en las situaciones importantes, como si no fuese capaz de manejar la situación. El ojiverde besó los labios de su novio y después lo abrazó, siendo correspondido

Trowa. Vamos a ver a Duo ¿sí?

Quatre. Sí

Trowa soltó a su novio y lo miró a los ojos, besándolo después, luego ambos se pusieron de pie, y se fueron a la habitación para vestirse y después ir con Heero a ver al chico trenzado…

Heero estaba sentado junto a Duo, quien dormía, la fiebre ya estaba controlada, pero se le veía cansado, el ojiazul no se había separado ni un solo segundo desde que lo habían dejado entrar en la habitación, observaba su rostro a detalle, sintiendo propias las cicatrices que aquel bello rostro marcaba, por segundos pensó en Wufei, a quien había detestado desde que el trenzado le había contado de él, sin embargo se preguntó preocupado si estaría bien, no había deseado nunca que le pasara lo que había sucedido, extrañamente con Traize pasaba distinto, le habría gustado a él mismo encajarle un puñal, sabía que estaba mal, que no era bueno pensar de ese modo, pero no podía controlar sus pensamientos

Heero. Ese hombre pagará todo en la cárcel

Aquello que pensaba era lo más amable que podía, le resultaba difícil tener una pizca de compasión por un hombre como Traize… Minutos después un doctor entra en la habitación, acompañado de una enfermera

Doctor. Necesito revisar al paciente ¿puede retirarse un momento?

Heero. ¿Qué pasa?

Doctor. Hay gente del ministerio afuera y creemos que pudo haber una violación

Heero. Comprendo

Por fuera parecía tranquilo, pero por dentro la sangre le hirvió, estaba casi seguro de que efectivamente el esposo del trenzado lo había violado. El ojiazul salió de la habitación, afuera se encontraban dos agentes, Heero se acercó a ellos

Heero. ¿Puedo ayudarles? Me gustaría ayudar

Agente. Sí, podemos hacerle unas preguntas, usted estuvo ahí ¿cierto?

Heero. Si

El ojiazul y ambos hombres se apartaron de ahí. Del otro extremo del pasillo llegaban Trowa y Quatre, ven a Heero alejarse pero ninguno lo llama

Trowa. Ésta es la habitación

Quatre. ¿Podremos pasar?

Trowa. Esperemos

Quatre. Sí

El rubio recuerda lo que había sucedido un par de meses atrás, cuando en una situación parecida habían estado velando por Duo, quien había sido violado por Robert y su organización dedicada a la pornografía, Quatre estaba igual que Heero seguro de que Traize había abusado de Duo como solía hacerlo, además de tristeza, también sentía coraje, él no era tan fuerte como para golpear a Traize, pero también le odiaba. Trowa vio preocupación en el rostro de su chico y le abrazó con un solo brazo, sonriéndole

Trowa. Duo es fuerte, lo superará

Quatre. ¿Por qué tienen que pasarle estas cosas? Merece ser feliz

Trowa. Lo será, él y Heero lo serán, estoy seguro

Quatre. Espero que si

Permanecieron en esa posición, esperando que alguna enfermera les dijera si podían pasar o no... Minutos después Heero regresa con los agentes, Trowa y Quatre se encontraban adentro con Duo, quien seguía inconsciente, el ojiazul se quedó un tiempo más con los agentes hasta que el doctor acompañado de una enfermera regresaba con los resultados de laboratorio

Agente. ¿Tan pronto los tiene?

Doctor. Sí, efectivamente, encontramos residuos de semen en el paciente

Apretando su puño con fuerza Heero se dejó ir contra la pared, estrellando un golpe ahí, ninguno de los presentes hizo comentario alguno, para el ojiazul era muy probable que la revisión resultara positiva, pero aún así se sentía molesto e impotente, no había podido evitar que Duo sufriera, y peor aún, después de haberlo despreciado, jamás se lo iba a perdonar.

Al día siguiente, Wufei despertó con un agudo dolor de cabeza, intentó abrir los ojos, pero se dio cuenta que no podía, había una venda en su cabeza, pronto las imágenes del día anterior llegaron a su mente, gimió de dolor y se removió en la cama, una enfermera se acercó a él

Enfermera. No se agite, tranquilo

Wufei. Mi…cabeza, duele mucho

Enfermera. Son los efectos de la anestesia, se le pasará

Wufei. No puedo abrir mis ojos… siento dolor, me duele mucho

Se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior e intentó quitarse la venda que aprisionaba sus sienes, pero la enfermera se lo impidió

Enfermera. Tuvieron que operarlo, aún no es tiempo que quite sus vendas, tranquilícese

Wufei. Pero arde… me duele

Enfermera. Es normal, le traeré algo para el dolor

El cuerpo del pelinegro temblaba, se sentía muy nervioso, sabía que algo no estaba bien y eso lo asustó. La enfermera volvió con un analgésico y se lo dio a tomar, el ojinegro lo pasó y se recostó

Enfermera. El médico le indicará cuando las vendas deban quitarse

Wufei. Sí

La chica se retiró de la habitación, dejando solo al chino, por momentos imaginó lo peor, que habían tenido que extirparle los ojos, eso lo hizo estremecerse, pero pronto se convenció de que aquello no había sido necesario, despejó su mente de todo pensamiento pesimista y poco a poco se quedó dormido… La noche cayó en el Hospital donde Duo y Wufei reposaban, Trowa había regresado a casa por petición de Heero y Quatre, así que el ojiverde se había retirado a regañadientes, mientras tanto el rubio permanecía fuera de la habitación, dormitaba pues estaba muy cansado, mientras que el ojiazul estaba hincado al lado de la cama de Duo, observándolo dormir, sostenía su mano con fuerza, sus ojos estaban casi cerrados, pasaban de las once y también estaba muy cansado. A punto de dormir se encontraba cuando sintió que el trenzado se movía, así que enseguida se irguió, observándolo atento, los ojos amatistas comenzaban a abrirse. Duo veía un poco borroso pero cuando se acostumbró a la luz vio a su Heero, creyendo que soñaba sonrió débilmente

Heero. Duo ¿me oyes?

Duo. Eres real

Sonrió con mayor amplitud y pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, el ojiazul se apresuró a levantarse y lo abrazó con su izquierda, Duo le rodeó la espalda con su brazo libre del suero, Heero se levantó poco después y le besó la frente

Heero. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Duo. Mareado

Heero. ¿Te duele algo?

Duo. Todo

Heero. Tienes muchos golpes y costillas fracturadas

El trenzado simplemente inclinó su cabeza, evitando la mirada de Heero, había recordado que nuevamente su esposo le había profanado

Heero. ¿Qué sucede?

Duo. Es que…

Heero. Sé lo que te hizo

Los ojos violetas se abrieron ampliamente y volvió a ver a su novio, las lágrimas aún caían por sus mejillas

Duo. ¿Ya no me vas a querer?

Heero. Duo, no seas tonto

Con prisa Heero volvió a acercarse a Duo, besándolo en los labios, el chico le correspondió, aquellos segundos fueron los mejores de sus vidas, nunca antes habían deseado tanto un beso. Al separarse se miraron a los ojos y Heero sonrió, haciendo que el trenzado se sonrojara, su novio tenía una sonrisa muy hermosa que pocas veces mostraba, pero realmente el ojiazul estaba feliz de poder hablar con Duo, de tenerlo cerca, para poder abrazarlo y besarlo. Duo miró a Heero cuando éste se separó y notó su brazo enyesado, enseguida se preocupó

Duo. ¿Qué te pasó?

Heero. Luego hablamos ¿si? Alguien quiere verte

El ojiazul no permitió replica a su novio y volvió a besar la frente de Duo, salió de la habitación para llamar a Quatre, despertándolo ya que el rubio estaba dormido sentado, enseguida Quatre se levantó y casi corrió a la habitación, al entrar y ver a Duo despierto sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a él, el rubio lo abrazó un tanto fuerte, haciendo que el trenzado jadeara por el dolor, rápido Quatre se alejó

Quatre. Lo siento ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Duo. Estoy dolorido, pero me siento bien, están aquí, gracias

Quatre. Duo…

Con los ojos cristalinos el rubio se acerca de nuevo a su amigo y le da otro abrazo, ahora con mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo, el trenzado le corresponde igual, Heero sale entonces de la habitación, seguro que esos dos querían hablar…

Dentro de la oscura y fría celda, Traize estaba sentado en un rincón, miraba al vacío, aún se encontraba en shock después de lo que había provocado: sangre, dolor, gritos, lágrimas y la imagen de Wufei sufriendo, aquello le atormentaba sobremanera, ni siquiera la culpa que había llegado a sentir por maltratar a Duo le había hecho tener esa gama se sentimientos oscuros, como aquellos que le provocaba el hecho de haberle causado daño a la persona que amaba

Guardia. Ey tú, te buscan… te hablo imbécil… levántate

El esposo de Duo permanecía en la misma pose, sin responder a nada, estaba ensimismado, peleando con sus demonios. El guardia molesto entra en la celda y se acerca a él, empujándolo

Guardia. Que te levantes, te estoy hablando

Traize. Déjame

Guardia. Idiota

Molesto el guardia le da una patada a Traize, quien se queda sin hacer algo, no le importaba, ni siquiera había sentido dolor por el golpe, el guardia al ver que Traize no reaccionaba intenta volver a golpearlo pero entonces un hombre se acerca a la celda

Abogado. Eso puede pelearse en la corte

Molesto el guardia voltea a verlo, se alejó de Traize y sale de la celda sin pedir siquiera una disculpa, entonces el abogado se acerca a su defendido

Abogado. Dijeron que no llamaste abogado, soy de la fiscalía

Traize. Déjeme

Abogado. Te acusan de secuestro, maltrato físico, violación sexual y agresión con arma blanca, ninguna de las víctimas ha declarado, todo se reduce a testigos oculares y exámenes médicos ¿tienes algo que decir?

Traize. Váyase

Abogado. Ninguna de las víctimas está en condición de declarar, pero en cuanto se tenga sus testimonios se preparará el juicio

Al oír aquello Traize reacciona, levantándose rápidamente y dirigiéndose al que era su abogado de oficio, lo sujeta con fuerza del saco, mirándolo fijamente y desesperado

Traize. ¡Wufei! ¿Está bien?

Abogado. ¿Es una de las víctimas?

Traize. ¡Lo dañé! Sangre… había sangre

Abogado. No sé nada de eso, pero es mejor no digas esas cosas aquí, mi trabajo es tu defensa, independientemente de lo que haya sucedido

Traize. ¡Quiero verlo! Mi Wufei

Abogado. Lo verás

El esposo de Duo se tranquilizó un poco, pero aún no sacaba a Wufei de su mente, todo estaba disipado que no fuera él, no le importaba estar en la cárcel, no le importaba ya su venganza, ni retener al trenzado, solo le importaba Wufei, nada y nadie más que él…

Llevaban casi una hora conversando y Heero no había vuelto a la habitación, Duo se da cuenta que su amigo se pone muy serio, lo cual le resulta extraño, ya que no solía ser así

Duo. ¿Te pasa algo?

Quatre. No, estás aquí y eso me pone muy feliz

Duo. Disculpa que no te crea que no pasa nada, cuéntame ¿es por Trowa? ¿Cómo está?

Quatre. Él está bien, quería quedarse pero Heero y yo no lo dejamos

Duo. ¿Entonces? A mí no me engañas

Quatre. Trant y yo nos besamos

Sorprendido por aquella confesión Duo abre ampliamente sus ojos, no podía creerlo, su amigo no era esa clase de persona

Duo. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? No está bien

Quatre. Lo sé

Apenado el rubio esconde su rostro entre sus manos, no había querido recordar lo que había hecho pero le había resultado imposible, el trenzado le coloca una mano en la cabeza y acaricia un poco sus cabellos, Quatre entonces destapa su rostro y lo observa

Quatre. No sé por qué, y te juro que me siento muy culpable

Duo. ¿Le contaste a Trowa?

Quatre. ¡No! Eso lo pondría mal, después que saliste del departamento él llamó, y malinterpretó la presencia de Trant ahí, tuvo una crisis y perdió un ojo

Duo. ¿Qué?

El trenzado no se había enterado de lo sucedido con Trowa pues Traize lo había secuestrado el mismo día, por lo que estaba muy sorprendido de aquel acontecimiento, su amigo realmente se veía muy afligido

Quatre. Será mi nuevo secreto

Duo. Comprendo

Quatre. Pero ya le dije a Trant que no vuelva acercarse a mí

Duo. ¿Temes volverlo hacer?

El rubio se sorprende sobremanera por aquella pregunta, mientras su amigo lo observaba fijamente

Duo. ¿Te gustó?

Aunque Quatre no le respondía, el trenzado se dio cuenta del sonrojo que adornaba el rostro del rubio, entonces no necesitó una respuesta, ya la sabía. Nuevamente Quatre se cubrió el rostro y agachó la cabeza

Duo. Yo sé que tú amas a Trowa, pero también eres humano

Quatre. Está mal ¿cierto?

El rubio se descubrió el rostro y miró a su amigo

Quatre. Hay algo… algo que me atrae de Trant

Duo. Él te ama ¿cierto? Y te salvó de los otros dos, además es tu amigo, no es extraño que te atraiga

Quatre. ¿Lo crees?

Duo. Sí, pero es natural, además no le serás infiel a Trowa por ciertos pensamientos

Las palabras de Duo ayudan a Quatre a sentirse menos culpable y logran hacerlo sonreír

Quatre. Gracias Duo, te quiero

Duo. Yo también te quiero Quatre y te apoyaré siempre ¿de acuerdo?

Sonriendo ampliamente el rubio se acerca a Duo y le da un abrazo, le besa la mejilla y vuelve a abrazarlo

Quatre. Se supone que en estos momentos debería ser yo quien te animara

Duo. No digas eso

Se separan y después comienzan a reír, momentos después entra Heero a la habitación, Quatre lo mira y le sonríe

Quatre. Ahora yo los dejaré solos

El rubio se vuelve acercar a su amigo y le da otro beso en la mejilla, después le acaricia el rostro y se pone de pie, al pasar junta a Heero le coloca una mano en el hombro, después sale de la habitación, Heero se acerca a la cama de su novio y acerca una silla, el trenzado le sonríe con dulzura

Duo. Tú y Quatre se ven unidos ¿es mi imaginación?

Heero. Contigo desaparecido y con lo de Trowa nos apoyamos

Duo. Me da gusto

El trenzado extiende su mano hacia Heero y le acaricia los labios

Duo. Bésame

La mirada violeta cargada de dulzura hace sonrojar a Heero, que sin pensarlo se acerca a su novio y se besan con ternura, los labios del ojivioleta eran impacientes, hace días se moría por estar con Heero, por besarlo, el ojiazul no sentía distinto, le necesitaba, poco a poco la intensidad del beso aumenta y después les obliga a separarse

Duo. Realmente te extrañé Heero

Heero. Yo también

El trenzado vuelve acariciar la mejilla de su nuevo y de nuevo se besan, al separarse Heero permanece sentado en la cama junto a Duo, quien le miraba fijamente

Duo. Me muero de ganas por hacer el amor contigo

El ojiazul, que nunca había oído a su novio decir tales palabras de ese modo se sonroja, parándose enseguida de la cama y dándole la espalda se aleja unos pasos de él

Heero. No deberías pensar en eso en estos momentos

Duo. Perdón… debes pensar que soy un degenerado ¿cierto?

Rápidamente el ojiazul voltea de nuevo hacia el trenzado, estaba sorprendido, por lo que se acerca enseguida a él

Heero. ¡No digas eso!

Duo. Lo normal sería que no quisiera contacto después de todo esto ¿no?

Heero. Duo…

Duo. Pero ya me cansé de sentirme miserable, quiero ser feliz contigo Heero

Comprendiendo las palabras de su novio Heero se conmueve, volviendo a acercarse a la cama donde estaba acostado Duo, quien le miraba atento, de nuevo el ojiazul se sienta a su lado y le agarra la mano

Heero. Tienes razón, además mentiría si dijera que yo no

Ahora es Duo quien se sonroja, sonriéndole a su novio, sin dudarlo un segundo los labios de Heero encuentran nuevamente los de Duo, instantes después la puerta de la habitación se abre y entra Quatre, encontrando la escena, sonríe y se aclara la garganta, enseguida ambos se separan y voltean hacia el rubio

Quatre. Lamento interrumpir, Heero ¿puedes venir un poco?

La pareja se voltea a ver y sin preguntas el ojiazul se acerca a Quatre, el rubio le dice algo en voz baja, a Duo no le agrada del todo que le tuvieran un secreto y los observa con recelo, Quatre se da cuenta y le sonríe

Quatre. Todo está bien, descansa

Duo. ¿Qué sucede? No nací ayer

Heero. Se tiene que enterar

Quatre. Es cierto, yo le explico, el doctor te espera

Heero. Ahora vuelvo

El ojiazul se marcha de la habitación mientras tanto el rubio se acerca a su amigo, se sienta en la silla cercana a la cama

Quatre. Bien, te lo voy a decir

El chico comienza explicando a Duo sobre la situación en el departamento, contándole lo que había pasado con Wufei, el trenzado escucha atento toda la explicación, el rubio también cuenta lo que ha sucedido con Traize, en resumen Quatre cuenta a Duo todo lo que ha sucedido desde su secuestro…

Heero llega al consultorio del doctor, que a pesar de lo tarde que es aún se encontraba ahí, el ojiazul toca antes de entrar aunque la puerta no estaba del todo cerrada, el hombre se dirige a él, se veía cansado, pero a la vez indiferente

Heero. ¿Qué sucede?

Doctor. Es sobre el chico que llegó junto a su amigo

Heero. ¿Le pasó algo?

Doctor. No ha venido nadie a verlo, es por eso que lo llamé a usted. Su situación es crítica

Heero. ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Puede morir?

Doctor. No, no hay peligro de ello, pero hay mucha probabilidad de que pierda la vista

Heero. Comprendo

El ojiazul se queda pensativo unos momentos, aún odiaba a Wufei, y sabía que lo que le pasara no le importaba del todo, pero aún así piensa en lo cruel que había tenido que pagar sus errores

Doctor. ¿Tienen algún parentesco?

Heero. No, él fue cómplice en el secuestro de mi pareja

Doctor. Entiendo, entonces creo que no fue muy correcto hablar con usted

Heero. Está bien, no se preocupe, espero que esa probabilidad se reduzca y pueda ver, no le deseo ningún mal

Doctor. Si, entiendo también

Heero. Si me permite me marcho, gracias por informarme

Doctor. Adelante

El ojiazul regresa a la habitación, encontrando a Quatre con actitud de enojo, cruzado de brazos mientras miraba con reproche a Duo, mientras que el trenzado tenía la cabeza agachada. Al entrar Heero le extraña la escena pero se mantiene callado, Quatre voltea a la puerta y lo observa

Quatre. Yo no puedo convencerlo, habla tú con él

Muy enojado el rubio se encamina hacia la puerta y pasa de Heero, saliéndose de la habitación, el ojiazul observa a Duo unos instantes y cerrando la puerta se acerca a él

Heero. ¿Qué sucede?

Duo. Seguro también te molestas

Heero. Puedes contarme

El ojivioleta levanta por fin la cabeza y observa a Heero, lo duda unos momentos y después se decide a hablar

Duo. No levantaré cargos contra Traize

Heero. ¿Qué?

Como lo había previsto Duo, su novio se molesta, quizás más que Quatre, enseguida se aleja unos pasos de su novio y vuelve a verlo, con el semblante fruncido, apretando con fuerza su mano izquierda

Heero. ¿Estás loco?

Duo. Heero baja la voz

Heero. No me pidas eso, estás loco ¿cierto? No apruebo eso

Duo. No es decisión tuya ¡es mía!

El ojiazul se sorprende de que Duo le haya gritado y se queda callado, observándolo sin ablandar su mirada, el trenzado se apena de haber reaccionado así y se calma

Duo. Entiéndeme, no puedo hacerle eso a Traize

Heero. Y él si puede golpearte y violarte ¿verdad? Que tonto soy

Duo. ¡Heero!

Heero. No me pidas que entienda algo tan irracional

Duo. Él no está bien, necesita ayuda

Heero. Eso que lo decida la corte, tú no puedes determinar eso

Duo. Lo sé, pero yo no lo demandaré

Heero. Duo…

Duo. Tú no entiendes lo que fue, tú no le viste acusar a mi padre de pedófilo, de violador, tú no lo viste llorar

Heero se sorprende de aquellas palabras, incluso la voz del trenzado se había quebrado y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, él ignoraba todo lo que pasó dentro del departamento de Wufei, pero Duo también ignoraba su angustia y su odio, Duo no sabía que mientras Traize estuviera libre y sin pagar por sus faltas él no podría estar en paz

Heero. No, no sé nada de eso, solo sé que mientras estabas atrapado yo creí que iba a morir… es lo que sé

Sin animarse a ver a Duo a los ojos el ojiazul se aleja y sale de la habitación, Duo se queda callado, pensativo, comprendía los pensamientos de Heero y Quatre, pero él no iba abandonar a Traize, recluyéndolo en una oscura y fría celda, él sabía perdonar.

Continuará…

Hola nuevamente a todas y todos los que leen éste fan fiction, no está muy largo el capítulo, pero hasta aquí llego ja ja ja, sigan leyendo y opinando, yo me voy, tengo sueño


	21. La felicidad de quien espera

**Lo que el viento se llevó**

By Arashi Sorata

_Advertencia: Ésta historia tiene contenido NC-17 y un poco de violencia, así como lenguaje que puede resultar ofensivo para algunas personas_

Capítulo 20. La felicidad de quien espera

Desde que habían discutido por el asunto de Traize, Duo y Heero no se habían vuelto a ver, el ojiazul permanecía en el Hospital, pero aún estaba molesto. Eran casi las doce del día y Quatre estaba dentro de la habitación con su amigo. Momentos después llega Trowa en compañía de su tía, quien lo había llevado y que después de saludar a Heero se marcha, dejando solos a los amigos. El ojiverde le coloca una mano en el hombro a Heero y lo observa fijamente

Trowa. ¿Cómo estás?

Heero. Mal

Trowa. ¿Duo está muy mal?

Heero. Mal pero de la cabeza

Trowa. ¿Eh?

Heero. No quiere demandar a Traize

Trowa. ¿En serio?

El ojiverde baja su mano del hombro de su amigo y mira hacia la habitación donde reposaba el ojivioleta

Trowa. ¿Qué razones dio?

Heero. Dijo cosas que no entendí bien, pero ven y te cuento

Ambos chicos se alejan de ahí hacia la cafetería del Hospital. Dentro de la habitación Quatre y Duo conversaban sobre los preparativos que el rubio estaba haciendo de su boda

Quatre. Parezco un tonto ¿cierto?

Duo. No, claro que no ¿Y ya hablaste con el sacerdote?

Quatre. Le llamé el otro día, se sorprendió porque hace años no sabía de mí

Duo. Me lo imagino

Aunque el trenzado sonreía, Quatre nota mucha tristeza en sus ojos, así que después de guardar silencio unos momentos, estira su mano hacia su amigo y le sujeta la barbilla

Quatre. ¿Estás triste por pelear con Heero?

Duo. Sí, pero también pienso en Traize

El rubio baja su mano y observa con seriedad al trenzado, quien percibe ese cambio

Quatre. No me salgas con que lo quieres

Duo. No es eso, tampoco es que lo odie

Quatre. Duo, tienes que recapacitar

Duo. Quatre, tu recuerdas a mi padre ¿verdad?

Quatre. ¿Eso a que viene?

Duo. Es que…

El trenzado lo duda unos momentos, apretando con fuerza sus manos en las sábanas de la cama

Duo. Traize afirma que mi padre lo violaba

Quatre. ¡¿Qué? No le creíste ¿o sí?

Duo. No sé que pensar, hubieras visto sus ojos, eran los de un niño asustado

Quatre. Hubo ocasiones en que me quedé a solas con tu padre y jamás hizo nada extraño conmigo, quizás Traize lo inventó para hacerte sentir mal

Duo. No lo sé, no sé nada

Quatre. No te tortures amigo, ya verás que son inventos de Traize

Duo. Eso espero, de otro modo sería imposible volver a ver a mi padre a la cara

Quatre. Duo, vas a ver a tus padres cuando vayamos al pueblo, se aclarará todo esto

Duo. Tienes razón, no lo había pensado así

Un poco más animado el trenzado sonríe a su amigo, en ese momento se abre la puerta y por ella entra la enfermera con la charola de comida para Duo… En la cafetería del hospital, Heero y Trowa estaban sentados a la mesa, el ojiazul había contado todo a su amigo referente a su encuentro con Traize y el rescate de Duo, desde eso, el ojiverde había permanecido callado, ambos bebía café

Heero. ¿Qué opinas?

Trowa. Creo que debes dejarlo tomar sus decisiones

Heero. ¿Qué dices?

Perplejo porque pensaba que recibiría apoyo de su amigo, Heero lo observa con seriedad y se cruza de brazos sin dejar de mirarlo

Trowa. No me mires así, sé que Traize es un loco y que ha hecho mucho daño a Duo, pero es él el afectado y quien debe tomar la decisión, lo mejor que puedes hacer es apoyarlo, porque contigo o sin ti, él no lo va a demandar, es mejor que estés con él y lo apoyes

A Heero continúa sin gustarle la idea de su amigo y permanece callado, ambos se miran mutuamente, entonces pasa un niño junto a ellos y observa fijamente a Trowa, rompiéndose el silencio entre los amigos, pues el niño se va corriendo mientras llora, el ojiverde sonríe con burla

Trowa. Lo asusté

Heero. Vámonos de aquí

Ambos jóvenes se ponen de pie y caminan en silencio rumbo a la habitación, al llegar ahí Quatre acababa de salir y al ver a su novio lo abraza con emoción, besándose instantes después, Heero mira a otro lado mientras lo hacen y después vuelve a mirarlos

Heero. ¿Cómo está Duo?

Quatre. Triste, quiere verte

Heero. Estoy muy molesto

Quatre. Heero… sé como te sientes, pero lo he notado bien, él no cambiará de opinión

Heero. No puede quedar así

Quatre. Yo lo sé, pero Duo de cierta forma se siente comprometido, Traize afirma que el padre de Duo lo violaba de niño

El ojiazul enarca levemente una ceja sin dejar de mirar a Quatre

Quatre. Yo sé que suena ridículo, pero así es, yo le dije a Duo que cuando vayamos al pueblo lo aclare con sus padres, estoy casi seguro que es un invento de Traize para atormentarlo

Heero. Obviamente… ese desgraciado…

Trowa. Es mejor que no saquen conclusiones

Quatre. Amor ¿De qué lado estás?

Heero. De Duo

Trowa. Esperen, esperen, yo no dije eso, solo entiendo sus razones, es todo

Quatre. Pero Trowa…

Trowa. No discutiré esto, no me concierne, es cosa de Duo, ustedes tampoco se metan… entraré a verlo

El ojiverde pasa de lado a ambos chicos sin mostrarse molesto y entra en la habitación, Heero y Quatre comparten una mirada de disgusto, ambos estaban de acuerdo en que Duo debía demandar a Traize, mientras que Trowa creía que Duo era libre de elegir… cuando el trenzado ve entrar a Trowa a la habitación sonríe ampliamente, alegrándose de verlo ahí

Duo. ¡Trowa!

Trowa. Hola

Sonriendo levemente se acerca a la cama y se agacha para abrazar a Duo, quien enseguida que el más alto se levanta observa su rostro

Trowa. No te fijes en detalles

Duo. Me contó Quatre, lo siento

Trowa. No te preocupes, me estoy acostumbrando a ver con un ojo

Duo. ¿No pueden extirparlo?

Trowa. No, lo mejor que puedo hacer es cubrirlo, pero aún no sé con que, pareceré pirata

El trenzado ríe por la ocurrencia de Trowa, mientras que él permanece serio, mirando al chico fijamente

Trowa. ¿Tú estás bien?

Duo. Sí, solo me duele todo el cuerpo, pero me repondré, he pasado peores

Trowa. Comprendo… Heero me contó que no piensas demandar

Duo. Así es, adelante, regáñame también

Trowa. No lo haré

Duo. ¿Ah no?

El ojivioleta se sorprende de que el novio de su amigo a diferencia del rubio y de Heero no lo regañase por la decisión que ha tomado

Trowa. Es porque es tú decisión, si quisieras demandarlo también me parecería correcto

Duo. Comprendo

Trowa. Tú eres el único que ha vivido todo eso, solo tú puedes ponerle punto final, y si es de ésta forma entonces es correcto

Duo. Trowa, eres muy maduro

Trowa. ¿Lo crees?

Ambos chicos se sonríen y después comienzan a reír, segundos después mientras aún ríen, entran Heero y Quatre, compartiendo una mirada de incredulidad, pero después Quatre sonríe y se acerca a Trowa, abrazándolo por la espalda ya que él se encontraba sentado

Quatre. Cuéntenme el chiste

Trowa. No tiene importancia

Quatre. ¿Sabes Duo? No estoy de acuerdo, no me gusta tu decisión, pero ya que no vas a cambiarla entonces te ofrezco mi ayuda, sabes que siempre estaré para ti

Duo. Gracias amigo

El trenzado sonríe con dulzura al rubio, desviando brevemente su mirada hacia el ojiazul, que miraba hacia otro lado, Duo nuevamente mira a Quatre

Trowa. Quatre salgamos

Quatre. Si, tienes razón

El ojiverde se levanta de la cama y sale junto con Quatre. Por algunos minutos el silencio envuelve a Heero y Duo, que evitaban mirarse, el ojivioleta apretaba con fuerza las sábanas de la cama, es Duo quien se atreve a romper el silencio

Duo. ¿No dirás nada?

Heero. ¿Qué te digo? O mejor te aplaudo ¿eso quieres?

Duo. Tonto…

Nuevamente se quedan completamente callados, Duo tenía mueca de fastidio, odiaba cuando Heero era sarcástico con él o se comportaba como un niño, tal cual había sucedido el día que Traize lo había secuestrado, solo que a diferencia con el incidente de Trant, ésta vez Heero tenía razón de molestarse, pero aún así él no cambiaría de opinión

Duo. Solo quiero tu apoyo, no tu aprobación

Heero. Tampoco te daré mi apoyo

Duo. ¿Por qué?

Heero. No hace falta que te lo diga ¿cierto?

Duo. Yo sé que no es fácil, pero Traize…

Heero. ¡Ya basta! Deja de mencionar a ese desgraciado, eres demasiado bueno Duo, me molesta

El trenzado aprieta con más fuerza las sábanas de la cama, no le gustaba discutir, mucho menos con Heero, con quien siempre había tenido una relación muy tranquila, y al ojiazul tampoco le gustaba, pero no quería ver las cosas de otro modo, Traize había dañado lo que más amaba y eso jamás lo iba a perdonar

Duo. Si es así entonces… creo que… no debemos estar juntos

Heero no se esperaba aquellas palabras, Duo estaba terminando con él, el ojiazul estaba como en shock, con los ojos abiertos ampliamente

Duo. No tiene caso estar con alguien que no me apoya, con alguien que mi actitud le molesta, así que… mejor terminamos

Para el trenzado tampoco era fácil, las últimas palabras habían salido con dificultad y le habían quemado la garganta, pero no iba a dar marcha atrás

Heero. Como quieras

Bastante enojado, el ojiazul se acerca a la puerta y la abre, sale de la habitación y olvidándose que estaba en un hospital cierra con fuerza la puerta, hace como si Trowa y Quatre no existieran y se aleja de prisa y enojado, el ojiverde y su novio comparten una mirada y entran rápido a la habitación, encontrando a Duo cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos y sollozando, el rubio se acerca rápido

Quatre. ¿Qué pasó?

Duo. Terminamos…

Trowa. Ese tonto…

Duo. No, fui yo quien… quien terminó todo esto

El rubio no sabe que decir y solamente abraza a su amigo, Trowa suspira mientras observa la escena, había sido muy pronto para que ambos hablaran, pero estaba seguro de que solo era una etapa, pues ellos no podían separarse así de fácil…

A la habitación de Wufei poco después que terminara sus alimentos, entran un doctor acompañado de una enfermera a su habitación, el ojinegro les oye llegar y voltea su cabeza hacia la entrada de la habitación

Wufei. ¿Doctor?

Doctor. Si señor Chang ¿cómo se siente hoy?

Wufei. Sigo mareado, me duele la cabeza

Doctor. Entiendo, hoy le quitaremos las vendas

Wufei. ¿Salí bien de la operación?

El médico hace una pausa de algunos segundos

Doctor. Le seré sincero, la herida en sus ojos fue profunda y el daño severo, es muy probable que pierda la vista

Wufei. ¿Qué? No, pero…

El ojinegro temblaba, moviendo la cabeza hacia varios lados, intentaba abrir los ojos aún con la venda cubriéndolos y se desespera, intentando quitarse los vendajes, enseguida la enfermera se acerca a él

Enfermera. Tranquilo

Wufei. Quítenme esto

Desesperado intentaba quitarse la venda, pero la enfermera se lo impide

Doctor. Por favor no se desespere, ahora se los quitaremos

El ojinegro se tranquiliza solo un poco y deja de moverse, mientras la enfermera quita con delicadeza los vendajes que cubrían sus ojos, hasta que estos caen por completo, aún tenía los ojos inflamados por la operación y podían verse las suturas

Enfermera. Abra sus ojos lentamente, poco a poco por favor

El chico obedece, levantando los párpados con la mayor lentitud, aunque se moría por tenerlos abiertos por completo y comprobar que no había perdido la vista. Pero al tenerlos por completo abiertos frente a ellos solo había un gris oscuro, no podía ver nada

Wufei. No, no veo ¿es normal? Por la operación ¿verdad? Fue hace poco, debe ser eso

Doctor. Tranquilo por favor

Wufei. ¡No voy hacerlo! No veo maldición

Doctor. Yo no puedo ocultarle nada, le he dicho que el daño es severo y…

Wufei. Pero curable ¿no? Porque existen trasplantes, entonces…

Doctor. El problema no fueron solo sus córneas, el daño también fue provocado en sus retinas, se ha dañado el nervio óptico…

Wufei. ¡Cállese!... mis ojos ¡Devuélvame mis ojos!

Completamente fuera de control Wufei comienza a golpear la cama, nunca había sentido tanta desesperación como no tener visión alguna, para él era como no tener ojos aunque estos ahí estuvieran, sin vida, sin moverse, sus pupilas estaban apagadas y el pigmento negro que siempre le habían acompañado ahora tenía un aspecto pálido, azulado

Enfermera. Doctor…

Doctor. Nosotros ya cumplimos, la aceptación depende de él

Enfermera. Lo sé

Doctor. Cuide del paciente, cuando él pueda hablar volveré a conversar

Enfermera. Sí, adelante

El hombre sale de la habitación, dejando a la enfermera con Wufei, que lo miraba fijamente, no era la primera vez que veía a alguien actuar así después de vivir algo como lo que vivía el pelinegro, pero siempre le había resultado horroroso ver como los propios pacientes se destruían así mismos…

Había pasado más de una hora y Heero no había vuelto al hospital, Quatre deja a Duo dormido en la habitación y sale de ahí, afuera estaba Trowa sentado, el rubio se sienta a su lado y recarga la cabeza en su hombro

Trowa. ¿Todo bien?

Quatre. Estoy preocupado

Trowa. ¿Por ellos?

Quatre. Si, volverán ¿verdad? Dime que si

Trowa. Tu tranquilo

Quatre. No quiero pensar que lo suyo termine con algo tan tonto

Trowa. No te preocupes

El rubio levanta su cabeza del hombro de Trowa y ambos se miran, besándose después, al separarse Trowa se levanta

Trowa. Demos un paseo

Quatre. Sí

El rubio también se pone de pie y estira su mano al ojiverde, quien al intentar tomarla no puede, pues ésta se negaba a cerrarse en la mano de Quatre, enseguida el rubio voltea, abriendo ampliamente sus ojos, mirando la mano de su novio, Trowa se da cuenta y enseguida la baja, desviando su mirada

Trowa. Creí que se me pasaría, pero es obvio que no

Quatre se queda completamente callado, no encontraba que decir, sabía muy bien que la enfermedad de Trowa le reduciría gradualmente algunas capacidades, pero aún no se acostumbraba a vivirlas, aún le esperaba un camino que sufrir junto a su novio…

Heero llegó a su departamento, al entrar cerró la puerta de un golpe, caminó a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso con agua, pero al primer sorbo lo aventó, estrellándolo contra la pared, estaba realmente molesto, y no sabía que le molestaba más, que Duo protegiera a Traize o que lo hubiese terminado por algo tan absurdo, si ellos se amaban algo así no tenía porque separarlos, no era algo que no pudiesen superar. El ojiazul se dirige a su habitación y se acuesta en la cama, con los brazos atrás de la cabeza, mirando al techo, después cierra sus ojos y recuerda la primera vez que durmió ahí con Duo, abrazándolo, recordando el deseo que le había provocado la cercanía de su cuerpo

Heero. Duo…

El ojiazul abrió los ojos y se giró a la derecha, apoyándose en su costado, abrió los ojos y observó el mueble con espejo frente a él, sobre éste se encontraba la caja de condones que Duo había olvidado el día de su secuestro, entonces recordó las palabras del trenzado en el Hospital, se sintió sonrojar al pensar algo tan estúpido, Duo lo había terminado y a su mente llegaba la idea de que no tendría sexo con él como ambos esperaban, se sintió un depravado, pero estaba enojado y no triste por la ruptura, en otras circunstancias no habría pensado de aquella forma tan egoísta, pero realmente le molestaba la amabilidad mostrada hacia Traize, debía reconocer que también estaba celoso…

Un par de horas después en el Hospital, ni Trowa ni Quatre habían regresado de su paseo, pues habían ido a comer, mientras tanto el doctor encargado de Duo entra en compañía de los agentes a cargo del caso, el trenzado no se los esperaba ahí, pero al ver la insignia de policía intuye de que se trata

Doctor. ¿Cómo se encuentra joven Maxwell?

Duo. Mejor, supongo

El trenzado aún tenía los ojos llorosos, decidir separarse de Heero no le había resultado nada fácil y poco doloroso, realmente se estaba sintiendo anímicamente mal

Doctor. Es mi deber llamar a la policía cuando llegan pacientes en circunstancias como la suya, y les he dicho que está en posibilidad de hablar

Duo. Si, pregunten lo que quieran

Agente. Su pareja nos contó un par de cosas que…

Duo. Es mentira

Agente. No he dicho lo que hablamos con el señor Yuy

Duo. Pero lo imagino, él no estuvo ahí, así que dudo que sepa… además, es solo mi amigo

Ambos agentes se miraron y después volvieron a ver a Duo, parecía que ninguno creía en las palabras del trenzado, que aunque no titubeaba se mostraba inseguro

Duo. Quizás les contó de la última vez que nos vimos, salí de su departamento después que discutimos, y caminando por la calle me encontré con… mi amigo Traize, fuimos a tomar un café y después que conversamos sobre mi discusión con Heero entonces me ofreció su casa, donde estuve la mayoría del tiempo, por mi voluntad

Agente. ¿Por qué habría de ofrecerle su casa por una discusión con otra persona?

Duo. Porque… yo vivía con Heero

Agente. ¿No vivía con un joven llamado Quatre Raberba? Por favor no nos mienta, no es el primero con quien conversamos, además los paramédicos como siempre, hicieron el reporte correspondiente, hemos investigado y el departamento donde les han recogido está rentado a otro joven de nombre Wufei Chang, que también está en éste Hospital, tenemos un contrato de renta que lo comprueba

El trenzado se quedó callado por largo tiempo, era obvio que su versión estaba muy por debajo de ser creíble, ya que contenía muchas mentiras

Duo. Eso…

Agente. ¿Cómo se hizo esas heridas?

Duo. Yo…

Agente. ¿Se cayó? Siempre usan eso

Duo. De verdad yo…

Agente. Si no hay acusación de por medio no se puede proseguir, y por lo que veo es lo que está haciendo ¿me equivoco?

El trenzado no supo que decir, enmudeció por completo, además estaba sonrojado, lo habían descubierto en su mentira

Agente. Desconozco los motivos por lo que está haciendo esto, pero no gana mucho dejando a alguien culpable libre como si nada ¿o sí?

Duo. Es verdad, no gano nada, es más lo que pierdo al hacerlo, pero lo haré, no me importan las consecuencias

Agente. Entonces no podemos hacer nada, solo nos queda conversar con la otra víctima, de él depende la libertad del acusado

El ojivioleta vuelve a quedarse callado, rogando que Wufei no decidiera ponerse contra Traize, porque al ser también afectado por él podría llevarlo a la cárcel, haciendo que su sacrificio fuese en vano

Agente. Nos retiramos

Doctor. Les acompaño

Los tres hombres salen de la habitación, quedándose Duo solo… Afuera de la habitación, al salir los agentes y el doctor, Trowa y Quatre acababan de llegar, el rubio pide a su novio que espere afuera y entonces entra con su amigo

Quatre. ¿Todo bien?

Duo. Me he negado a acusar, van a hablar con Wufei

Quatre. Cierto, lo había olvidado

Duo. Quatre, si él acusa a Traize habré perdido a Heero en vano

Quatre. ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Tú ya lo perdiste en vano, porque Traize no vale la pena

Duo. No me digas eso

Quatre. Lo siento, es lo que pienso, aún cuando estoy de tu parte

El trenzado no podía sentirse peor después de oír las crueles palabras de su amigo, pero comenzaba a pensar que quizás tenía razón… Aunque los agentes llegan a la habitación de Wufei para conversar con él, el pelinegro se había negado a hablar, los había echado a gritos del cuarto, no quería hablar con nadie, no quería nada de su alrededor.

Dos días después pasaron y Heero no había vuelto a ver a Duo, se sentía menos enojado y comenzaba a sentir el peso de no estar junto al trenzado, se moría por verlo, pero no quería ser él quien cediera, sucumbiendo a su debilidad, porque el ojivioleta era el único capaz de doblegarlo como jamás lo habría imaginado, así que luchaba por mantenerse firme en su decisión. Mientras el ojiazul daba una segunda revisión a su ensayo para la clase de Literatura avanzada el teléfono de su departamento comienza a sonar, saliendo de su trance se acerca a éste y levanta el aparato

Heero. ¿Diga?

Relena. Soy Relena ¿cómo estás?

Heero. Bien ¿y tú?

Relena. Bien también… Heero, quiero ver a Wufei ¿vas a ir al Hospital?

Heero. No, no he ido estos días

Relena. Comprendo, Duo ya salió

Heero. No, él y yo terminamos y no he regresado a ese lugar

Relena. ¿Hablas en serio? Pero ¿Por qué?

Heero. Discúlpame, pero no tengo ganas de hablarlo

Relena. Entiendo, entonces iré sola al Hospital, sé que no te agrada ¿pero sabes si Wufei está bien?

Heero. Wufei quedó ciego Relena

Relena. ¿Qué?

Heero. Lo lamento

Relena. Entonces iré inmediatamente, hasta luego

Heero. Suerte

Sin ganas de hablar con la chica, el ojiazul cuelga el teléfono y vuelve a su ensayo para revisarlo, pero al haberse distraído le es imposible concentrarse de nuevo, entonces vuelve a pensar en Duo y la falta que le hace, aunque intentaba no pensar en él le resultaba imposible no hacerlo. El teléfono de su departamento vuelve a sonar y entonces se levanta de la silla del comedor con fastidio, descuelga el aparato para contestar

Heero. ¿Quién?

Quatre. Quatre ¿cómo estás? No te hemos visto en dos días, ni siquiera has estado durmiendo en mi departamento

Heero. No tuve ganas ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Quatre. El pleito no fue conmigo ¿Por qué me hablas así?

El rubio se molesta por la actitud de Heero, quien le había hablado de forma muy seca. El ojiazul por su parte guarda silencio unos momentos

Heero. Apoyaste a Duo, estoy molesto contigo también

Quatre. Por favor, deja de actuar como un niño

Heero. Sabes que tengo razón

Quatre. Tienes razón en no estar de acuerdo, pero tú no conoces tanto a Duo como yo, a él no le importa no ser feliz si puede ayudar a alguien, y no va a cambiar de parecer, si no estás de acuerdo al menos apóyalo, darle la espalda tampoco ayuda

El chico le había hablado a Heero con firmeza, molesto porque el ojiazul no quería ver la situación desde otra perspectiva, Heero se queda callado, pensando en aquellas palabras, Quatre también se calla después, esperando a que dijera algo, pero el ojiazul no dice más

Quatre. Solamente hablé para decirte que Duo sale hoy, no ha dicho nada, pero se le ve muy triste, sé que quiere verte, vuelvan a hablar ¿de acuerdo? Sale a las 4, adiós

Ahora es el rubio quien no espera respuesta alguna y cuelga, Heero sostiene el teléfono unos momentos más antes de dejarlo sobre su base, se acerca de nuevo a la mesa y se sienta, intenta leer lo que llevaba escrito pero vuelve a distraerse, enojado se levanta de la silla, se acerca a la puerta, toma sus llaves y sale del departamento…

Faltaban algunos minutos para las 4, Quatre se encontraba recogiendo las cosas de Duo mientras él se vestía con la ropa que el rubio le había llevado, en tanto Trowa esperaba afuera, el trenzado se quejaba del dolor cuando hacía movimientos bruscos, así que Quatre lo ayuda a vestirse, después salen de la habitación, ahí les esperaba una enfermera con una silla de ruedas, ya que el camino a la entrada era largo, Trowa se ofrece a empujar la silla y la enfermera los acompaña al elevador. Durante el trayecto ninguno pronuncia palabra, se sentía un ambiente pesado por la falta de Heero, el trenzado se veía muy triste, Quatre estaba decepcionado, mientras que Trowa estaba molesto, no podía creer que efectivamente su amigo le diera la espalda a Duo, porque ya faltaban poco para las 4 y él no había hecho acto de presencia

Enfermera. Tengan excelente día y cuídese señor Maxwell

Duo. Gracias

El trenzado baja de la silla con cuidado y siendo ayudado por Trowa camina hacia el auto de Quatre, había estado sentado o acostado durante dos días y sus piernas estaban un poco débiles, el rubio abre las portezuelas y Duo avanza hacia allá para subirse, pero entonces se detiene completamente, del otro lado de la acera se encontraba Heero, mirándolo fijamente, nadie había notado su presencia, pero cuando Trowa siente que el trenzado se detiene lo observa, tenía la expresión de la cara de asombro, el ojiverde voltea hacia lo que ve Duo y sonríe, Quatre también mira a Heero y suspira aliviado. Durante algunos momentos las miradas azul y violeta se cruzan, entonces Heero avanza hacia el auto, Trowa se quita del camino y deja que su amigo se acerque al trenzado

Duo. Heero…

Sin dejarlo terminar, el ojiazul sujeta el rostro de Duo con su mano izquierda y le da un beso en los labios, el trenzado permanece quieto por completo y con los ojos abiertos, Heero se aleja unos momentos, lo mira a los ojos y vuelve a acercarse para besarlo, ésta vez Duo cierra sus ojos y corresponde, Quatre y Trowa los observan. Ambos se alejan al mismo tiempo y el trenzado se apoya en el pecho de Heero, mientras él lo abraza con delicadeza para no lastimarlo

Duo. Perdóname

Heero. No tienes que pedirlo, soy un idiota

El trenzado se aleja un poco de Heero para mirarlo con angustia a los ojos

Duo. No, no lo eres, tienes razón, todo lo que dijiste… es solo…

Heero. Ssht, no digas más, olvidemos el asunto

Duo. Pero yo…

Heero. Tu eres el más afectado, has con ello lo que creas conveniente, yo no tengo porque meterme, pero si alguna vez ese desgraciado vuelve hacerte algo, yo mismo me encargaré de que pague

Duo. Heero…

El trenzado estaba sorprendido de aquellas palabras, jamás había visto esa furia en los ojos de su amado

Heero. Vamos a casa

Duo. ¿A casa?

Heero. Sí, quiero que vivas conmigo, ya te lo había comentado ¿no?

Duo. Sí

Sonriendo ampliamente el trenzado vuelve a acercarse y de nuevo se besan, Trowa y Quatre comparten una mirada y el rubio se agarra del brazo de su novio, cuando Duo y Heero terminan de besarse el trenzado voltea hacia su amigo, se veía un poco preocupado

Duo. Quatre…

Quatre. No te preocupes por mí, vete con Heero

Trowa. Además recuerda que vamos a casarnos, me mudaré con Quatre

Quatre. ¿En serio?

Trowa. Si ¿O no me quieres ahí?

Quatre. ¡Claro que sí!

Emocionado el rubio abraza a Trowa, colgándose de su cuello, el chico le corresponde el abrazo y después de unos momentos se separan

Heero. ¿Nos vamos?

Quatre. Si

Heero ayuda a Duo a subirse en la parte trasera del auto y lo acompaña, en tanto Trowa y Quatre se suben adelante y el rubio echa andar el auto, los cuatro se dirigen al departamento del rubio, donde comerían…

Por la tarde los inspectores hacen un nuevo intento por hablar con Wufei, ésta vez tienen mejor resultado, pues aunque el pelinegro no quería hablar con ellos tenían orden oficial de interrogarlo, Traize no podía permanecer más tiempo encerrado sin concluir el caso. Ambos hombres se paran junto a la cama del chino, que los ignoraba, con la cabeza girada hacia su lado izquierdo, donde por la ventana se apreciaba un bello paisaje que él jamás podría ver

Agente. Sé que no quiere hablar, pero necesitamos interrogarlo

Wufei. Váyanse, se los he dicho antes

Agente. Comenzaremos ¿conoce usted a Traize Kushrenada?

La piel de Wufei se eriza al oír aquel nombre, empuña con fuerza sus manos y permanece callado, los hombres comparten mirada y uno de ellos anota algo en una libreta

Agente. Por su reacción se ve que sí. ¿Qué relación tiene con Duo Maxwell?

Wufei. No diré nada, váyanse

Agente. Debe hablar, Traize Kushrenada debe ser procesado

Wufei. ¿A qué se refiere?

Agente. Tiene serios cargos en su contra, necesitamos su testimonio, sino, quedará libre

Wufei. Entonces lo que quieren es encerrarlo ¿verdad?

Agente. Sí, pero necesitamos su confesión ¿fue él quien lo agredió causándole ceguera?

Wufei. No, fui yo

Agente. ¿Usted?

Wufei. Atenté contra mí, siempre lo he hecho y éste es mi castigo

Agente. Sabe que eso no es cierto

Wufei. ¿Querían mi testimonio cierto? Si no les gusta lo que oyen ¡Váyanse!

Nuevamente los hombres comparten mirada y el mismo que había anotado anteriormente vuelve a hacerlo, cerrando la libreta enseguida

Agente. Ni usted ni el joven Maxwell ganan nada ¿Por qué le protegen?

Wufei. No se equivoque… yo solo me protejo a mi mismo

Agente. ¿Amor?

Wufei. Amor… obsesión… capricho, llámele como quiera

El chino dice aquellas últimas palabras y vuelve a ignorar a los hombres, quienes comparten una última mirada antes de marcharse, ya fuera de la habitación hablan sobre el tema. Mientras tanto en la misma habitación Wufei sollozaba, sentía un vuelvo en el corazón y a pesar de que sollozaba sus ojos eran incapaces de lagrimear…

Después de haber ido a comer, los cuatro amigos se dirigen al departamento de Quatre, donde recogerían las cosas de Duo y las pocas que Heero tenía ahí, el trenzado espera en la planta baja junto a Trowa, ya que por sus lesiones se le dificultaba subir escalones, y el ojiverde le acompañaría para que no estuviera solo, el trenzado se encontraba muy pensativo y Trowa se da cuenta, mirándolo fijamente unos momentos, Duo lo percibe y se apena un poco

Trowa. ¿En qué piensas?

Duo. Nada importante

Trowa. En Traize ¿cierto?

Al verse descubierto el trenzado se sonroja y evita la mirada del novio de su amigo

Duo. Pensaba en lo que Wufei fuera a decir

Trowa. Comprendo

Duo. Pero ya no quiero hablar de eso con Heero, no quiero que peleemos de nuevo

Trowa. Sí, es lo correcto

Duo. Solo espero estén bien los dos

Trowa. Duo…

El trenzado voltea a ver a Trowa, observando en su rostro la duda de quién no está seguro de decir algo, pero el ojiverde se anima, mirando con interés al ojivioleta

Trowa. ¿Por qué eres tan bueno?

Duo. ¿Eh? No yo…

El chico estaba más apenado que antes y vuelve a evitar la mirada de Trowa por unos momentos, después vuelve a mirarlo

Duo. No digas eso

Trowa. Él te hizo mucho daño, el otro no se queda atrás, y aún así…

Duo. No les guardo rencor, ambos son demasiado necios, y creo que ellos mismos se hacen pagar ¿no crees?

Trowa. No los conozco, pero quizás si

Duo. Sería muy soberbio de mi parte creer que soy el único que ha sufrido

Trowa. Sí

El ojiverde abandona su actitud seria y le sonríe al trenzado, él le corresponde y momentos después Quatre llega hasta ellos con dos maletas en las manos, atrás unos pocos pasos llega Heero con sus cosas en la mano sin enyesar, Duo se acerca para intentar ayudar al rubio pero éste no se lo permite

Quatre. Suban al auto

Los chicos obedecen, el rubio mete las maletas en la cajuela y es el último en subir a su auto, enseguida arranca hacia el departamento del ojiazul. Duo sentía el corazón latir rápido, estaba muy emocionado por saber que ahora Heero y él vivirían juntos, hace tiempo no se sentía tan feliz…

Relena llega indecisa al Hospital donde reposaba Wufei, lo había pensado mucho antes de decidirse, no sabía qué hacer, tampoco sabía cómo reaccionaría el pelinegro al tenerla, quizás no quería saber nada de ella o le culparía de algo, jamás había sentido tantas dudas con respecto a algo, aún así se arma de valor y pregunta por la habitación donde se encuentra, una chica de recepción se lo indica y entonces se dirige hacia allá, al estar frente a la puerta vuelve a cuestionarse si es lo correcto, pero armándose de mayor valor decide entrar, Wufei se encontraba aún sentado, volteando hacia la ventana, incapaz de mirar. Al oír el ruido de la puerta gira un poco su cabeza, pero no voltea del todo

Relena. Soy Relena

Wufei se irgue un poco en la cama y sin voltear responde

Wufei. Hola

Relena. ¿Cómo estás?

El chino se queda callado, sin ganas de responder la pregunta, la chica lo observa unos momentos y dudando se acerca a la cama del chico, se sienta a su lado y continúa mirando al pelinegro, al ver los antiguos ojos negros la chica se sorprende y ahoga una exclamación de tristeza

Wufei. No puedo verte

Relena. Eso me dijeron

Wufei. ¿Qué haces aquí? Seguro te compadeces de mí

Relena. No digas eso, yo…

Wufei. No vale la pena que gastes tu tiempo en mí, vete

Relena. Wufei yo te amo

El chino se sorprende un poco, aunque conociendo a Relena y la relación que llevaba con ella no le resultaba imposible de creer, se queda callado por unos momentos ante las palabras

Wufei. No te mereces una basura como yo

Relena. No digas eso, no eres una basura

La chica comienza a llorar ante las palabras del chico y se acerca más para besarlo, Wufei no se opone a la acción y le responde el beso, alejándola lentamente después, estira su mano y le acaricia el rostro, secándole las lágrimas, Relena lo observa fijamente

Relena. Quédate conmigo, elígeme a mí y te entregaré mi vida

Aquellas fieles palabras hacen reaccionar a Wufei, aquella chica le declaraba su amor, perdonaba todas sus fallas, ignorando tantos errores y le proponía entregarle su vida ¿pero y él? Wufei ¿Qué podía entregarle? Ni siquiera su amor, pero un cariño incondicional como el de ella ni el propio Traize era capaz de darle, aún así se preguntaba ¿Qué era lo que realmente quería? ¿Era amor lo que buscaba? Quizás con Traize nunca lo encontraría de aquel modo, y aunque lo amara a él y no a ella, Relena sería capaz de darle todo el amor que jamás alguien le había dado, tal vez era mejor caminar ese sendero, sentirse amado solo por una vez en su vida, aunque él no pudiese corresponder de la misma forma…

Hacía algunos minutos que Quatre y Trowa se habían marchado del departamento de Heero, el ojiazul ayudaba a Duo a desempacar, no permitiendo que se parara de la cama, las costillas de Duo aún necesitaban sanar y el dolor de los golpes aún estaba presente. El trenzado estaba muy aburrido, pasando los canales de la televisión sin mostrar interés, de vez en cuando posaba su mirada en Heero, quien estaba concentrado en su labor, mientras que él estaba muy impaciente, quería que su novio estuviera junto a él en la cama y le abrazara, realmente sentía aquella necesidad. En una de sus miradas es descubierto por Heero, que deja una camisa sobre la cama al darse cuenta

Heero. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te traigo algo?

Duo. No, gracias

Heero. Te ves molesto

Duo. No, no lo estoy

El trenzado le sonríe fingidamente a Heero, pero éste no se convence y se acerca a la cama, del lado donde está acostado Duo, se agacha para acercarse y el ojivioleta lo observa detenidamente, cerrando sus ojos después, comenzándose a besar enseguida, Heero apoya su rodilla izquierda sobre la cama y con su mano izquierda se apoya en la cama al costado de Duo, mientras éste sube su mano al cuello del chico y lo atrae ligeramente, al cabo de unos momentos se separan un poco y tomando aire vuelven a besarse, la mano de Duo baja hasta el pecho de Heero y le acaricia, haciéndolo estremecerse, por impulso Heero se suelta y se levanta, el trenzado lo mira desconcertado, el ojiazul estaba sonrojado, evitando la mirada de su novio

Duo. ¿Qué pasa?

Heero. Nada… debo acabar esto

Aún evitando la mirada del ojivioleta, Heero se aleja hacia la maleta y continúa acomodando la ropa, el calor de la mano de Duo aún estaba sobre su pecho, la sensación que le había provocado con su caricia había estado a punto de convertirse en algo que no quería mostrar, las ganas de estar con Duo cada vez se hacían más fuertes. El trenzado percibe algo de aquel sentimiento y también se sonroja, mirando enseguida la televisión…

Dos días después, el abogado de oficio que había asignado la fiscalía a Traize le visita para darle las buenas noticias. Al entrar en la celda, Traize estaba sentado en el rincón, mirando al techo, tenía marcas de golpes en la cara y cuerpo, cortesía de sus compañeros de celda para darle la bienvenida, estaba realmente lastimado pero no parecía importarle, incluso al ver entrar al abogado no se inmuta en absoluto, no le interesaba

Abogado. ¿Estás bien? La gente aquí es imbécil

Traize no parece escucharlo, estaba ensimismado, ni siquiera pensaba algo, su mente estaba en blanco, como si estuviera en shock, el abogado se acerca a él y lo observa fijamente

Abogado. Nadie levantó cargos, no hay pruebas, solo algunos testimonios que prácticamente no nos sirven, eres libre

Traize. ¿Libre?

Por fin Traize había escuchado las palabras del abogado, aunque no parecía contento, simplemente no le importaba del todo

Abogado. Hablabas de ver a alguien ¿no te importa ya?

Traize. Wufei…

El castaño reacciona por fin al oír las últimas palabras de su abogado, entonces sin importarle el dolor de los golpes se levanta bruscamente, mirando sin mirar al abogado

Traize. Quiero verlo…

Abogado. Eres libre, búscalo, mi trabajó aquí terminó

Traize. Sí

El ojiazul mira hacia los barrotes y ve al guardia que lo observaba con repulsión, pero eso tampoco le importa, el guardia abre la celda y Traize se encamina con el abogado, pasan de lado al guardia que molesto vuelve a cerrar la celda…

Aunque Heero se oponía, Duo insiste en que ya era capaz de caminar sin cuidados y que podía hacer de comer, el ojiazul no tiene más remedio que resignarse, además él continuaba enyesado y la comida que había estado haciendo era asquerosa porque se le terminaba quemando. Heero intenta ayudarle a servir agua en una cacerola cuando el teléfono del departamento suena, el ojiazul se acerca para contestar, levanta la bocina y se encuentra con la voz de Trowa, el trenzado lo mira unos momentos y sin hacer mucho caso continúa con sus tareas, vertiendo el agua en el interior de la cacerola, después saca algo de pasta para Espagueti, cuando prende la estufa Heero regresa con él

Heero. Vienen a comer ¿está bien?

Duo. Claro ¿ves? Era el destino, tenía que cocinar

El trenzado le cierra un ojo coquetamente a Heero y éste sonríe, sin poderse resistir se acerca a su novio y lo sujeta de la cintura con su mano libre, lo atrae a su cuerpo y comienzan a besarse, cuando se separan Duo le sonríe

Duo. Te quiero

Heero. Yo también… y esa agua está hirviendo

Rápidamente el trenzado reacciona y voltea, apurándose a echar dentro la pasta que había sacado, agarra un tenedor y la bate un poco. Segundos después siente la mano de Heero rodearle la cintura y su aliento en la oreja, Duo vuelve a sonreír

Duo. Eso fue ataque a traición

Heero. En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale

El trenzado sonríe, y se suelta un poco de Heero, se da media vuelta para estar frente a él, se abraza a su cuello y vuelven a besarse, ésta vez con un poco más de pasión, casi hasta agotarse el aliento, al separarse Heero nota en la expresión del chico algo de tristeza

Heero. ¿Qué pasa?

Duo. Soy tan feliz

Heero. Duo…

Con su mano izquierda Heero le da una suave caricia a Duo en el rostro

Heero. Yo también, gracias a ti

Duo. Y aún así…

El trenzado baja ambas manos al pecho de Heero, bajándolas después al abdomen y luego subiéndolas lentamente al pecho, haciendo sonrojar a su novio mientras le mira a los ojos

Duo. También te deseo…

El rostro de Heero se vuelve aún más rojo, nunca antes había oído de labios de su novio algo así, sus ojos tampoco habían reflejado lo que en esos momentos le mostraban, pero en esos momentos Duo le miraba con inquietante ardor, como si su mirada fuera capaz de gritar las ganas que tenía de estar con él

Heero. Duo…

El ojiazul acerca su rostro al del chico y le mira fijamente, Duo cierra sus ojos y recibe de Heero un beso en los labios, lento y suave, mientras su mano izquierda se cierra en su cintura, el ojiazul apoya su cuerpo hacia el trenzado, que se acerca más a la barra de la cocina hasta pegar con ella, sintiendo la presión del miembro de Heero contra él, notando que comenzaba a excitarse, dejan de besarse y se miran a los ojos nuevamente

Heero. No creo que pueda…

Duo. Está bien… no te detengas…

Aún más apenado el ojiazul simplemente asiente y se agacha ligeramente hacia Duo, colocando sus labios sobre la tersa piel de su cuello, recorriéndolo suavemente, arrancando del trenzado un suspiro a la vez que baja su mano derecha y la dirige al pantalón de Heero, comenzando a desabrocharlo, mientras el ojiazul continuaba disfrutando del cuello de su novio hasta que siente la mano de Duo bajo su pantalón, tocando su miembro por encima de la ropa interior, nunca antes el trenzado le había tocado así y eso lo excita aún más. Duo acerca su boca al oído de Heero, haciéndolo sentir su aliento

Duo. En la cama… por favor

El ojiazul no cuestiona absolutamente nada y se aleja un poco del chico, tomándolo de la mano, dirigiéndose los dos a la habitación. A Duo la cocina le traía malos recuerdos, con Traize jamás le había gustado tener sexo en otras partes de la casa que no fueran su cama, pero a su esposo le gustaba poseerlo en cualquier parte. Al llegar a la habitación vuelven a besarse, dispuestos a hacer el amor, cuando el timbre del departamento suena, poco a poco se separan, Heero voltea hacia la puerta del cuarto pero Duo le sujeta el rostro con sus manos, obligándolo a verle

Duo. No les abras

Heero. Pero…

El trenzado jala lentamente a Heero hacia él y lo besa, el ojiazul le corresponde aquel beso, volviendo a concentrarse en el momento, pero un segundo timbrazo lo hace volverse a separar

Heero. No podemos dejarlos afuera

Al trenzado no le gusta la idea de que les interrumpieran, pero sabía que su novio tenía razón, así que no dice nada más y se acomoda la ropa

Duo. Yo les abro, tú…

El ojiazul baja la mirada y la fija en su pantalón desabrochado y su erección, sonrojándose enseguida, da la espalda a Duo y se dirige al baño, el trenzado se acomoda el cabello y se acerca a la puerta para abrir. Del otro lado Trowa y Quatre lo saludan, después entran al departamento

Duo. Llegaron pronto

Quatre. No estábamos lejos, fuimos a ver algunas cosas de la boda

Duo. ¿En serio? Que bien, cuéntame

El rubio y Duo comienzan a platicar mientras Trowa se dirige a la sala, toma una de las revistas de arte que Heero tenía y comienza a hojearlas, el trenzado y Quatre se acercan a la cocina para continuar lo que Duo había dejado pendiente por culpa de Heero

Quatre. Te noto algo serio ¿estás bien?

Duo. Si, claro

El chico sonríe con falsedad, no estaba enojado, simplemente se había quedado con las ganas de estar con Heero, el rubio no cree en aquella afirmación y mira con suspicacia a su amigo

Duo. Bueno, la verdad es que…

El trenzado dirige su mirada hacia Trowa, quien estaba muy ensimismado en la revista que había tomado, una vez que Duo se asegura que el ojiverde no presta atención en su plática vuelve a ver a Quatre

Duo. Estábamos… bueno, estuvimos a punto…

Quatre. ¿En serio? Entonces interrumpimos

El rubio no puede evitar sonreír mientras que Duo se sonroja por completo

Duo. No te burles

Quatre. No es eso, es que me da gusto

Duo. ¿Qué no lo hicimos?

Quatre. No, que ya estás listo

Duo. Si, bueno, es que… lo amo

Quatre. Si, te entiendo

Ambos chicos se sonríen amablemente y momentos después sale Heero del baño, como si nada hubiese pasado, el chico saluda al rubio y después se acerca a Trowa, se saludan y enseguida Heero se sienta a su lado para conversar…

Traize estaba solo en la calle, no tenía a donde ir, el departamento de Wufei estaba clausurado, aún no se cerraba el papeleo y el lugar seguía estando restringido, en los bolsillos no tenía mucho dinero, pero todo aquello le tenía sin cuidado, lo único que le preocupaba era no saber donde tenían a Wufei hospitalizado, se moría de ganas por verlo, saber que se encontraba con bien

Traize. Wufei

Caminaba sin rumbo, su mente se encontraba perdida, lejos de su cuerpo, nada lo haría volver salvo el chino. Sin prestar mucha atención entra a un callejón oscuro, pasaban de las 7 de la tarde y el sol estaba por ocultarse del todo. Cerca de él se escuchan unos pasos, pero él no les presta atención, ni siquiera voltea cuando una voz grave le habla

"Te digo que te detengas"

Traize continúa caminando, sin hacer caso de las palabras, entonces aquella voz descubre su rostro, era un hombre alto, un poco más que él, fornido y sin cabello, con algunas perforaciones en la cara y orejas, el cual le coloca una mano sobre el hombro y con fuerza lo mueve para que se gire y quede frente a él

"¿No oyes? Éste no es tu territorio

Traize. Vete al diablo

El castaño mueve con brusquedad su hombro para soltarse del agarre y le da la espalda a aquel hombre, intentando marcharse, pero aquel hombre se había puesto furioso y vuelve a acercarse, lo gira de igual modo que antes, pero sin dejar que Traize reaccione le da un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo hace caerse sobre unos botes de basura

"¿Eres valiente eh? Veamos que tanto lo eres

Traize. Imbécil

El ojiazul se levanta de entre la basura y se acerca al hombre, dándole también con el puño en el rostro, pero no solamente era más pequeño que aquel hombre, Traize no había comido ni dormido bien, por lo que le faltaban las fuerzas, su golpe apenas si hace que el hombre mueva un poco su cara, entonces sonríe con burla

"Un valiente muy débil"

El hombre suelta una carcajada y se acerca a Traize, le sujeta la cabeza con una mano y con fuerza lo acerca a la pared del callejón, estrellándole el rostro contra la dura piedra

Traize. Aaag

El ojiazul intenta tocarse la cara raspada y con sangre, pero el hombre no le da tiempo, con fuerza le propina un golpe en el estómago que lo sofoca, después agarra un pedazo de fierro que se encontraba en el suelo y aprovechando que Traize está agachado le golpea con fuerza en un costado, dislocándole el brazo, el castaño abre con fuerza los ojos y grita del dolor, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, al fondo del callejón se ve una luz que pone en alerta al hombre, quien se acerca a Traize, mete su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y le saca la cartera, marchándose enseguida de ahí. Por los ojos azules de Traize salen algunas lágrimas, jamás había sentido dolor parecido, por su mente pasa el recuerdo del trenzado, a quien una vez estuvo a punto de lesionar gravemente, dejándolo inconsciente por varios días, la primera vez que le había golpeado sin medirse. Poco a poco pierde la consciencia, se había desmayado del dolor

Al caer la noche Quatre y Trowa se marchan del departamento de Heero, mientras Duo recoge las cosas que habían utilizado para el café, Heero se retira a la habitación, momentos después el trenzado comienza a lavar la loza sucia y el ojiazul regresa a la cocina

Heero. Estoy enfadado de esto

El ojivioleta voltea hacia Heero, que se rascaba un tramo de brazo bajo su yeso, el trenzado sonríe

Duo. No te preocupes, en unos días estarás bien

Heero. ¿Tú como te sientes?

Duo. Ya no me duele, solo cuando hago movimientos violentos

El ojiazul mira fijamente a Duo, ya no habían vuelto a hablar del tema, pero Heero aún continuaba molesto y preocupado por el asunto de Traize, ese hombre estaba libre, y seguramente volvería a buscar al trenzado, el ojiazul no estaba cómodo

Duo. ¿Qué tienes?

Heero. ¿Yo? Nada

Duo. Te ves alejado

Heero. Estoy cansado, nada más

Duo. ¿Quieres que te de un masaje?

Recordando la última vez que su novio le había dado un masaje, Heero se sonroja ligeramente y niega un par de veces con la cabeza, Duo vuelve a sonreír y después regresa su mirada hacia la loza sucia

Heero. Voy a bañarme

Duo. Si, está bien

El ojiazul se retira, dejando a Duo solo, continuando con su quehacer, el trenzado recuerda lo que sucedió antes que Trowa y Quatre llegaran y se sonroja, sonriendo después, cierra la llave del agua y se seca las manos, camina hacia la puerta del baño y se queda de pie frente a ella, el agua caía, la oía claramente, estira su mano y la coloca en el picaporte, gira ligeramente y se da cuenta que Heero no ha puesto el seguro, por segundos piensa en abrir y entrar, pero enseguida se arrepiente, sonrojándose por completo

Duo. No ¿En qué estás pensando?

Avergonzado por completo se agacha hasta colocar su frente sobre la madera de la puerta, quedándose así por unos momentos, sin darse cuenta del tiempo, hasta que momentos después la puerta se abre, Duo reacciona y se endereza, sonrojándose aún más, en cambio Heero estaba sorprendido

Heero. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitabas el baño?

Duo. ¿Eh? No no, no es nada

Heero. De acuerdo

El ojiazul le regala a Duo una media sonrisa y se agacha ligeramente, dándole un beso en la mejilla, el trenzado devuelve la sonrisa, entonces Heero le pasa de lado y regresa a la habitación, sin darse cuenta de lo que por la mente del trenzado había pasado…

Un par de días después, en el Hospital donde se encontraba Wufei, la enfermera ayudaba a empacar sus cosas, ya que ese día le darían el alta, el chico se encontraba solo. La enfermera le miraba de vez en cuando, preguntándose que haría el chico solo, nadie estaba ahí, en espera de su salida, pero al chico parecía no importarle, se mostraba tranquilo, pero la verdad es que sentía deseos de tener a Traize con él, de tocarlo, pero ya no quería sufrir, sabía que esa relación no tenía futuro, que nunca iban a poder estar juntos y que de hacerlo solo se harían daño. Por otra parte sentía deseos de llamar a Relena, de aceptar la propuesta que ésta le había hecho, de darse una nueva clase de oportunidad. Pero aún así, aún sabiendo de sus dos deseos no iba a desistir, se iría solo, no le importaba de lo que pudiera venir, no le importaba que jamás hubiera estado ciego, que el mundo como antes lo conocía no podía volver, que estar solo y en esa condición iba a ser terrible, la soledad era su único camino. Antes de que la enfermera abriera la puerta de la habitación, ésta es abierta por el doctor que había atendido a Wufei

Doctor. Espere un momento, alguien ha venido

Wufei. Sí

El corazón del chino salta de emoción, alguien estaba ahí para recibirle, el doctor no le había dado nombre alguno, pero aún así, saber que alguien estaba ahí por él le hacía feliz, sabía que solo existían 2 personas capaces en el mundo de estar ahí ese día, una era Relena y la otra era Traize, pero no sentía en aquel momento preferencia alguna, de algún modo su vida giraría entorno a la respuesta…

Las clases habían terminado por fin para Heero, lo cual le daba más tiempo de pasar junto al trenzado, a quien le estaba enseñando a manejar, auxiliándose del automóvil de Quatre. El trenzado era muy buen aprendiz, casi como un niño que aprende un videojuego nuevo, en tan solo 2 semanas había logrado ser tan diestro en manejo que incluso había dejado sorprendido a Heero. Aquel día en la tarde, la pareja iba a verse con Quatre y Trowa en un restaurante, los preparativos de la boda de estos últimos estaba casi terminada, era cuestión de días para que partieran rumbo al pueblo donde Quatre y Duo habían nacido. Aquel hecho en cuestión mantenía a Duo en gran expectativa, debido a que, después de varios años estaría nuevamente frente a sus padres, pero quien lo mantenía con aquella desesperante incertidumbre era su padre, de quien había oído mencionar por parte de Traize que se trataba de un ser despreciable, que había violado numerosas veces a su aún esposo, causándole la serie de traumas que lo habían llevado a convertir su vida en un infierno.

Iban rumbo al restaurante, Duo manejaba el auto, sonriendo casi por inercia ante aquel hecho, se sentía en cierta forma más independiente; sin embargo, gran parte de su verdadera atención se centraba en su regreso al pueblo, Heero lo había notado, pero no se atrevía a decir palabra alguna, después de todo, no había nada que el pudiera hacer, salvo permanecer al lado del trenzado, demostrándole su apoyo, tanto si el resultado le favorecía como si no lo hiciera. Por su parte Trowa y Quatre centraban mayormente su atención uno en el otro desde el asiento trasero del auto, en los últimos días lo que más habían hecho era disfrutarse el uno al otro, no sabían cuando la muerte los separaría, y trataban de no pensar en ello, por el bien de los dos…

A pesar de que sabía que la respuesta del muchacho podía no ser la esperada, ella se encontraba ahí, conversando con el Doctor que había atendido a Wufei mientras éste aún no llegaba, se mostraba impasible, sin embargo por dentro la consumía la inseguridad, no sabía que reacción esperar por parte del hombre que amaba, conocía dos posibles respuestas, pero desconocía por completo su reacción a cualquiera de ellas, aún así se encontraba de pie, de frente al hombre con bata blanca que le explicaba cosas que apenas lograba comprender. La proximidad de los conocidos pasos de Wufei hacen que Relena voltee hacia él, mirando con pesar aquellos ojos vacíos sin vida, pero su gran sonrisa adornando el cándido rostro mostraba su verdadero estado de ánimo, se encontraba feliz, feliz de que Wufei estuviese ahí frente a ella, inconscientemente sus pasos al frente la llevan hacia él y sin pensarlo siquiera se abalanza a sus brazos, aferrándose a la tela de su camisa. El ojinegro siente el cálido cuerpo de la chica y casi por instinto le corresponde el abrazo, la enfermera y el doctor comparten una fugaz mirada antes de que los muchachos se separen, Relena sonríe ampliamente a Wufei aún cuando éste no puede mirarla y después se gira hacia el doctor, haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Relena. Gracias, en adelante me haré cargo

Doctor. Está bien, hasta luego

La chica se incorpora y sujeta a Wufei del brazo, caminando a su lado, hombro con hombro, así como esperaba que fuese el resto de sus vidas, juntos. Por su parte Wufei sentía alivio más que felicidad, porque sabía que al lado de Relena obtendría paz, y que aunque quizás jamás la llegara a amar, ella podía hacerle feliz.

Relena. Realmente no sé como explicar éste sentimiento

Wufei. ¿Por estar a tu lado?

Relena. Si, de verdad existe mucho que agradecer

Wufei. Tonta, soy yo quien debe sentirse así

Relena. Te equivocas, quizás lo creas así, pero yo…

Sus palabras cortadas de golpe hacen que Wufei se desconcierte, por lo que no consigue hilar palabra alguna, pero tan solo al sentir que la mano de Relena se aferra con fuerza a su brazo consigue formular una pregunta

Wufei. ¿Qué sucede?

Relena. Es él

Al oír el susurro de Relena, el cuerpo completo de Wufei se estremece, no veía ni había oído algo, pero sabía que la chica se refería a Traize, a su Traize, a la persona que había renunciado por darle una oportunidad a ella y darse otra así mismo de ser feliz. Pero ahora no conseguía pensar nada, los tres guardaban un silencio de ultratumba, solo los ojos de Relena y los de Traize estaban reflejados en el otro…

Con el brazo ya desprovisto de escayola, Heero rodeaba los hombros de Duo, apoyando cómodamente su mano sobre uno de los hombros de su chico, mientras la pareja conversaba con sus amigos, habían ya terminado de comer y bebían café. De pronto el localizador de Quatre comienza a sonar, el rubio lo saca de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y lee el mensaje, se trataba de su jefe, quien lo solicitaba en el consultorio, a pesar de ser sábado por la tarde

Quatre. Debo irme

Trowa. ¿Es muy importante?

Quatre. Parece que si

Trowa. Entonces vámonos

Quatre. Sí

Duo baja su mirada con tristeza, habían quedado de ir al cine después de salir de ese lugar, pero ahora no podrían hacerlo, por lo menos los cuatro

Duo. Tus llaves

El trenzado da a su amigo las llaves de su auto mientras le sonríe, el rubio las toma sin mayores protestas

Quatre. ¿Dónde los dejo?

Pregunta al ojiazul, quien enfoca su mirada en el novio de su amigo, agitando después la cabeza hacia los lados

Heero. Nos quedamos un poco más, adelante

Aunque Quatre y Trowa comparten una pequeña mirada, ninguno de los dos se opone a la respuesta del ojiazul, incluso Duo decide respetar aquella decisión tomada por su pareja y solo les sonríe a sus amigos. Trowa saca dinero de su cartera y lo coloca sobre la mesa

Quatre. Entonces hasta luego

Duo. Nos vemos

Los cuatro se despiden y entonces Trowa y Quatre se van de aquel lugar, Heero voltea hacia su novio y le da un beso sobre los labios, el cual es contestado enseguida. Al separar sus labios se miran unos momentos a los ojos, el trenzado curioso por la decisión de Heero de quedarse no se hace esperar, por lo que le pregunta enseguida la razón de aquella decisión, el ojiazul le sonríe levemente

Heero. Iremos a otro lugar

Duo. ¿Eh? ¿A dónde?

Sin contestar el chico separa su brazo del hombro de Duo y hace una seña al mesero para que les lleve la cuenta, dejando a Duo expectativo con respecto a la situación.

No habían sido mucho los minutos de silencio en aquel Hospital, Relena miraba fijamente con resentimiento a Traize, mientas que éste pasaba de ella, mirando atento a Wufei, quien a pesar de no mostrar emoción alguna en sus ojos, se notaba por su pálida piel que se encontraba en la misma situación que los otros presentes ahí. En solo cuestión de segundos el silencio se rompe, la voz furiosa de Relena se hace presente

Relena. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se mostraba no solo furiosa, sino temerosa de lo que pudiera pasar, sabía del amor que Wufei sentía por Traize, y aunque quizás no era el amor más sano del mundo, sabía que éste era capaz de arrebatarle su segura victoria. Sus palabras parecían no haber llegado a la persona indicada, tan solo la voz de Wufei encuentra como respuesta

Wufei. Cálmate, no te dejaré

Su respuesta es acompañada por su mano que sujeta la de la chica con ligereza, acción que para Relena es reconfortante y que sin embargo para Traize acaba con su mundo, por primera vez sus piernas temblaban ¿acaso había perdido a Wufei?

Relena. Wufei…

Wufei. Vámonos por favor

La chica asiente con la cabeza y emocionada avanza los primeros pasos, Wufei le sigue, sintiendo que cada uno de sus pies pesa como el plomo. Traize estaba casi congelado, sus ojos abiertos ampliamente mostraban su mirada desconcertada. Al pasar junto a él, el hombro de Wufei toca su costado, haciéndoles sentir a ambos un ardiente cosquilleo, el cual hace reaccionar a Traize, que enseguida se gira hacia la pareja

Traize. ¡Espera!

Ambos chicos dejan de caminar, Relena mira fijamente a Wufei, quien se mostraba nervioso, era notorio que aquella voz le había removido las células del cuerpo que creyó muertas. El ojiazul se acerca a Wufei, la chica en defensa de él se gira hacia Traize

Relena. Por favor vete, Wufei no quiere estar contigo

Ahora Traize es quien le dirige una mirada a la chica, pero a diferencia de la mirada de ella, la de Traize era triste, vacía, pero a la vez amable

Traize. No lo hagas

Relena. ¿Eh? ¿De qué me estás hablando?

Traize. No te lleves a Wufei

Relena. ¿Qué?

Tanto Relena como Wufei se extrañan de aquellas palabras, no comprendían el porque de aquella actitud de Traize, se mostraba incluso apacible, todo lo contrario a él

Traize. No me quites lo único que ha valido la pena en mi vida

Los ojos de la chica se abren con amplitud al oír aquellas palabras, mientras que el cuerpo de Wufei tiembla ante la declaración, sus palpitaciones aumentan de ritmo y en su garganta ahoga un gemido de asombro

Traize. Por favor…

A pesar de que no llora, a Relena le sorprende el hecho de ver sus ojos húmedos, pero su sorpresa es mayor cuando el ojiazul se acerca dos pasos y se arrodilla frente a ella, clavando su mirada en los ojos verdes

Traize. Te lo suplico

Relena. Yo no… levántate

En ese momento Wufei se da cuenta que Traize estaba arrodillado frente a la chica, que le suplicaba de rodillas no llevárselo, sintió mucha pena por Traize, pero a la vez sintió felicidad, jamás alguien había hecho algo así por él, le recordaba incluso la vez en que él hizo lo mismo por Traize cuando le suplicó a Duo volver con él. Ahora es que se daba cuenta que eran iguales, su forma de amar era la misma, no importaba si en el proceso se perdía la dignidad, eran capaces de cualquier cosa uno por el otro

Wufei. Traize…

Soltándose por completo del agarre de Relena y sin importarle nada más se acerca a Traize, aún no estaba acostumbrado a su condición por lo que choca con él antes de darse cuenta que estaba justamente cerca de sus piernas. Al sentirlo agacha la cabeza y poco a poco desciende hacia Traize con los brazos estirados, estos temblaban, mientras que el ojiazul estira sus manos y sujeta los brazos de Wufei sin detenerlos, el pelinegro logra su cometido de sujetar el rostro del hombre que amaba

Wufei. Traize… mi Traize

Sin poderse contener Relena rompe a llorar, mirando la escena, sintiéndose impotente y tonta ¿cómo lo había creído? Por un momento había llegado al cielo, y ahora, justo en esos momentos descendía al mismo infierno ¿Por qué diablos había creído aunque fuera por unos segundos que aquel hombre era para ella? Si jamás había visto en él aquel comportamiento, jamás lo había visto tan vulnerable, tan indefenso. No hacía falta ser genio para darse cuenta que se pertenecían el uno al otro, sus retorcidos corazones nunca lograrían estar en posesión de nadie más

Traize. Te amo… solo te he amado a ti

Era la primera vez que Traize admitía que su verdadero amor era Wufei, que Duo solo había sido en su vida una etapa de furia, de venganza, de obsesión. El pelinegro no daba crédito a sus oídos, se sentía muy feliz, y a la vez miserable, no merecía algo tan bueno como el amor

Wufei. También te amo

Sin hacerse esperar sus labios se unen con fuerza, aferrándose como si fuera la primera y última vez que estos se encontraban. Relena no lo soporta más y huye del lugar, con las lágrimas surcándole el rostro y con la derrota a cuestas. En el hospital unos cuantos miraban sin dar crédito a lo que sucedía, mientras que Traize y Wufei se habían olvidado del mundo, entregándose la vida en aquel beso, ahora estaban juntos y no importaba nada más…

A pesar de no ser siquiera las 7 de la tarde el sol comenzaba a desaparecer, dejando que la luna poco a poco iluminara con su poca luz artificial las calles de la ciudad, Duo y Heero caminaban tranquilamente por ellas, no eran muchas las personas que se les atravesaban, sin embargo esas pocas miraban con atención las manos entrelazadas de los chicos, quienes caminaban sin importar el que pensaran. Llevaban más de media hora caminando y Duo no tenía idea de donde iban, el ojiazul no había querido darle pista alguna, sin embargo se daba cuenta que era especial, ya que cada vez se acercaban más a la zona turística de aquella ciudad, que si bien no era enorme o de gran lujo, mostraba un bonito paisaje, los ojos del trenzado se iluminaban al ver tan bonito paisaje

Duo. Ya dime a donde vamos

Soltando la mano del ojiazul se adelanta dos pasos y le mira de frente al voltearse, Heero le devuelve la mirada

Duo. Dime ya

Aunque el chico le sonríe tiernamente a su novio, éste no cede a la petición, simplemente se le acerca los pasos que le llevaba de ventaja y le regala un beso, después lo agarra de los hombros y lo voltea al frente, susurrándole al oído

Heero. Sigue caminando

Duo. Está bien, pero ya dime

Heero. No, camina

Haciendo un pequeño puchero Duo obedece las palabras de su novio y continúa caminando, Heero le da alcance a su costado y caminan juntos, ésta vez sin tomarse las manos pero en un agradable silencio…

Quatre llega por Trowa a casa de su tía, a donde había ido de visita, el rubio ya se había desocupado de sus deberes en el consultorio, los cuales no habían sido muchos. Al llegar es bien recibido por la sobrina de su novio, quien parecía ya no irrespetarlo como solía hacerlo. Todos estaban en la sala cuando Quatre entra, conversaban y tomaban té, el rubio mira curioso hacia el ojiverde, pues su chico ahora cubría su ojo con un parche, el cual había sido regalado por su tía, a quien no le agradaba verlo con su ojo al descubierto, el rubio no puede evitar reír un poco

Quatre. Que sexy pirata

Trowa. Gracias

Enseguida que saluda a Catherine y a la tía de Trowa, el rubio se sienta junto a su novio en el mueble de la sala

Trowa. Les acabo de dar la invitación

Quatre. Irán a mi pueblo ¿verdad?

Leia. Claro que si, no podemos perdernos esto

Quatre. No tengo familia que presentarles y su presencia será como tener una, muchas gracias

Leia. Gracias a ti querido, en el pasado no fui justa y por eso…

Quatre. No lo diga por favor, ahora las cosas son diferentes, estoy agradecido por todo el apoyo que nos dan

Leia. Mis sobrinos son como mis hijos, solo deseo lo mejor para ellos

Quatre. Lo entiendo

El rubio sonríe ampliamente a la tía de Trowa, anterior a esos días cuando el rubio visitaba a su novio el ambiente solía ser incómodo, a veces desagradable, pero ahora todo había cambiado y era para bien, se sentía contento, al menos podía darle a Trowa unos últimos años felices, sin nada que se interpusiera entre ambos…

Por fin Heero se detiene, causando curiosidad en Duo, pues ya llevaban más de una caminando, no estaba cansado, pero se sentía altamente curioso sobre lo que Heero quería mostrarle. El trenzado se queda de boca abierta cuando ve el gran Hotel que estaba frente a ambos, era un Hotel bastante grande y lujoso. Enseguida el trenzado se sonrojo, volteando a ver a Heero

Duo. ¿Vamos a… hospedarnos?

Heero. Así es…

Sin importarle nada lo toma de la mano y se dirigen hacia el gran Hotel, Duo estaba boquiabierto, mirando asombrado del tamaño del edificio, que además era muy bonito, casi increíble. Al entrar Heero le suelta la mano y se dirigen a la recepción, donde Heero habla con la encargada, había hecho enviar una maleta, la cual ya se encontraba ahí desde hace una hora, un botones los lleva hasta su respectiva habitación, el ojiazul le da una modesta propina y él se marcha, Duo enseguida entra y comienza a recorrer la habitación, estaba emocionado, había muebles muy bonitos y todo se veía increíble, incluso corre hacia la gran ventana que daba vista a la ciudad, hacia el lado más lindo e iluminado, Duo corre la cortina por completo, maravillado con lo que ve, Heero se acerca a él y lo abraza por la espalda, mirando también el panorama

Heero. ¿Te gusta?

Duo. Heero está muy lindo

Emocionado se voltea hacia su novio y lo abraza felizmente para después darle un merecido beso en los labios

Heero. Quería que te relajaras, disfrutemos del fin de semana

Duo. Sí

Contento Duo se acerca a la maleta y la sube a la cama, tenía curiosidad por ver que había adentro, así que la abre, pero adentro solo había algo de ropa normal, seguramente para usarla al salir de ahí, pero además de eso, al chico le llama la atención una caja que estaba adentro, era la caja de condones que había comprado antes de que Traize le secuestrara, enseguida la agarra y sonrojado voltea a ver a Heero

Duo. Lo había olvidado

Heero. Perdón, por mi culpa aquel día…

Duo. ¡No lo digas! Por favor no te culpes

Rápidamente Duo se acerca a Heero y lo abraza con fuerza

Duo. Solo pasó y ya, no es culpa de nadie ¿de acuerdo?

Heero. Si

El trenzado se separa de su novio y le sonríe, levantando la caja que traía en la mano derecha, su rostro estaba sonrojado

Duo. Con que a eso me trajiste ¿eh?

Heero. Quería que fuera especial

Duo. Solo por ser tú lo hace especial

Sin dejar de sonreír, Duo avienta la caja a la cama y se acerca a Heero, rodeándole cuello con ambos brazos y acercándose ambos se comienzan a besar, Heero lo abraza por la cintura, se separan un poco y el trenzado pasa sus manos a los hombros del chico para alejarlo un poco

Duo. Quiero tomar un baño

Heero. Está bien, no importa

Sin soltarlo, Heero vuelve a tomar sus labios, ésta vez profundizando el beso, besándose como nunca, incluso la cercanía de sus cuerpos era aún mayor que siempre

Duo. Heero… tengo miedo

Heero. ¿Qué?

El trenzado se aleja un poco de Heero y le da la espalda, comenzando a jugar con sus manos, estaba muy nervioso, no sabía como explicar su temor a su novio, jamás se había sentido tan asustado. Enseguida el ojiazul se acerca a él, colocándole ambas manos sobre los hombros

Heero. No te lastimaré

Duo. No es eso…

Heero. ¿Entonces?

Duo se gira hacia su novio y le mira con firmeza a los ojos

Duo. Tengo miedo de que cambie

Heero. ¿Qué?

Duo. Esto que tenemos, nuestra relación

Heero. ¿Por qué dices eso?

Duo. Cuando mayor existe el compromiso, hay cosas que cambian y no quiero eso

Heero. ¿No quieres que hagamos el amor?

Rápidamente el chico se gira hacia su novio, mostraba una expresión de asombro

Duo. ¡No no! No es eso, claro que quiero hacerlo

Heero. ¿Entonces?

Duo. No es nada

El trenzado baja la cabeza, estaba un poco confundido y el hecho de que Heero no entendiera lo hacía sentir más confundido, porque quizás su temor no significaba nada, pero él lo asociaba a su relación con Traize, porque al principio era buena, después se había vuelto un horrible infierno y no quería que aquello se repitiera con Heero, sentía que lo amaba demasiado, mucho más de lo que creyó amar a Traize algún día. Heero se acerca a Duo y lo abraza con cariño

Heero. Yo no te lastimaré nunca, de ninguna forma Duo

Duo. Te amo Heero

Heero. También te amo Duo

El ojiazul pasa un par de cabellos atrás de la oreja de Duo y le besa la mejilla, sujetando después su rostro con ambas manos para volver a besarlo, por un segundo ambos abren los ojos, volviendo a cerrarlos, besándose con mayor entrega, las torpes manos de Heero bajan hasta su cadera, empujándolo con suavidad, dirigiéndolo a la cama, al estar muy cerca se separan, Heero baja la maleta y la deja en el suelo, dejando la caja de condones justo al lado, encima de un buró. Heero vuelve a acercarse a Duo, subiendo lentamente la tela de la camisa, logrando sacarla por la cabeza del chico, acercando pronto sus labios a la tersa piel del chico, besándola, disfrutando de su sabor salado

Duo. Heero…

Heero. ¿Qué pasa?

Duo. ¿Puedes… apagar la luz?

Heero. Pero Duo…

Duo. Por favor…

Heero. Te he visto desnudo muchas veces

Duo. Pero…

Heero intenta contener una sonrisa pero no puede, así que solamente ignora la petición, volviendo a besar la piel de Duo, cuello y hombro, causándole escalofríos, sentía demasiado bien y al principio se sentía incómodo por ello

Duo. Heero…

Heero. Todo está bien

El ojiazul coloca sus manos en los pantalones de Duo, desabrochándolos sin mayor preámbulo, el trenzado se mordía el labio, cada vez se sentía más nervioso y trataba de acostumbrarse a que Heero lo tocara de esa forma. Mientras el moreno lo desvestía, Duo recordaba sus momentos juntos, desde aquella vez que lo había conocido, llegando del brazo de Relena, incluso el día que lo había rescatado de la banda que traficaba con pornografía y el día que se había confesado por primera vez al bajar de la rueda de la fortuna… ahora estaba desnudo ante él e iban a hacer el amor, su corazón latía con fuerza, y Heero no estaba menos nervioso, no solo era su primera vez, sino que iba a hacerlo con Duo, de quien se había enamorado desde hace tiempo, a quien deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Duo se acerca un poco más, Heero acababa de tirar su camisa al suelo y él le comienza a besar el cuello y acariciar el pecho mientras se desabrocha los pantalones, los cuales caen al suelo, dejándolo en ropa interior, haciendo notar su erección, la cual pronto queda al descubierto cuando quita lo que queda de su ropa. Nuevamente se comienzan a besar, un poco torpe, pero con suavidad, sintiendo por completo el calor del cuerpo del otro, Heero agarra a Duo de los hombros y lo baja con cuidado, acostándolo en la cama, al dejar de besarse se miran a los ojos, ambos sonrojados, Duo se acomoda en la cama, sonrojándose aún más cuando Heero toma su miembro, acariciándolo con cuidado, ambos no dejan de mirarse hasta que Duo cierra sus ojos y gime, mordiéndose enseguida el labio y abriendo los ojos

Duo. Heero… yo…

Su respiración era muy agitada, estaba tan nervioso como cuando lo había hecho por primera vez siendo un adolescente, Heero lo calla con un beso, después llevándose el dedo medio a la boca, mojándolo, Duo se tensa un poco al sentir como éste le invade, Heero siente alrededor las heridas de Duo, podía sentir las cicatrices, aquello lo hace sentir triste, impotente, pero sabía que no era posible ignorarlas. Ambos se miran fijamente a los ojos

Duo. No es necesario que…

Nuevamente Heero lo calla con un beso, mientras con el dedo continúa tratando de reducir la rigidez, masajeando con delicadeza, Duo jadeaba en su boca, con sus manos en los hombros de Heero, cerrando los ojos tratando de concentrarse, aquella invasión comenzaba a gustarle, el ojiazul no estaba del todo seguro si era correcto o no hacer eso, pero no deseaba reabrir las heridas de su novio. Al separar sus bocas Heero comienza a bajar por el cuerpo del trenzado a besos, continuando enseguida con su labor de acostumbrar a Duo, por lo que comienza a humectarlo con su lengua, usando a la vez su dedo pulgar para acariciarlo, poco después utiliza dos de sus dedos para invadirlo, introduciéndolos con cuidado, sintiendo como Duo vuelve a tensarse

Heero. ¿Me detengo?

Duo. No…

Completamente sonrojado Duo desvía su mirada, haciendo que Heero se preocupe, quizás estaba siendo demasiado atrevido para su primera vez, pero el trenzado no parecía quejarse, aún así le preocupaba que quizás no lo hiciera solo por la costumbre, por todas las cosas que Traize le hacía sin que tuviera derecho a quejarse. El ojiazul vuelve a subir, posesionándose de los labios de Duo, mientras continuaba invadiéndolo con sus dedos, poco después los saca y acuesta a Duo por completo en la cama, dirigiendo su mano hacia la caja, la cual abre y saca un condón, abriéndolo enseguida, intentando torpemente de ponérselo, pero estaba nervioso, así que se le cae sobre la cama

Duo. ¿Heero?

Heero. Perdón

Tranquilizándose, Heero logra concentrarse, poniéndose correctamente el preservativo, entonces se acerca más a Duo, quien separa sus piernas, el ojiazul se posiciona en medio, mirándose a los ojos por unos momentos

Heero. ¿Estás listo?

Duo. Si, hazlo…

Estaba muy nervioso, aunque pudiera decirse que su experiencia era mucha, ésta vez lo haría deseándolo con todas sus fuerzas, ésta vez se moría de ganas porque Heero lo penetrara, sentirse suyo… Sujetando su miembro con la mano derecha, Heero se acomoda en la entrada de su chico, usando su pulgar izquierdo para abrir un poco mientras se introduce con cuidado, Duo se queja, tensando su cuerpo aún más que antes, Heero le mira preocupado, su rostro estaba más rojo de lo normal

Heero. ¿Te duele? ¿Estás bien?

Duo. Si, me duele… pero continúa

Heero. Duo…

El ojiazul estaba experimentando lo que tanto temía, que su primera vez con Duo fuera tan tortuosa, que no supiera que hacer, que el trenzado sufriera, se sentía fracasado

Heero. Perdóname…

Haciendo caso a la petición, el ojiazul termina de entrar con un solo movimiento, enseguida Duo abre ampliamente sus ojos, cerrándolos después mientras se arquea al frente y coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de Heero, apretándolos

Duo. Heero… mnh…

Heero. ¿Me detengo?

Duo. No… por favor…

El trenzado abre sus ojos topándose con la mirada preocupada de Heero, el ojiazul divisa en las esquinas de los ojos violetas de Duo algunas lágrimas

Duo. No te vayas… hazme tuyo, soy tuyo

El trenzado lloraba más por la angustia de que Heero se arrepintiera de estar con él que por el dolor físico de su intromisión. El ojiazul no estaba del todo seguro porque no quería que Duo experimentara dolor, pero dejarlo a esas alturas resultaría peor, por lo que hace caso, no sin antes besar la frente del chico, entonces se retira un poco, volviendo a introducirse, con cuidado, lentamente, Duo baja su mirada, viendo aquella unión que los convertía en uno solo, apretando con más fuerza los hombros de Heero cuando éste continúa penetrándolo, de forma lenta, acostumbrando a Duo a aquello, conforme lo hace resulta más fácil entrar y salir, la entrada del chico se dilataba cada vez más. Aunque no lo hacía con fuerza, la velocidad era cada vez mayor, Duo gemía cada vez con mayor apremio, sintiendo que pronto el placer le invade los sentidos, pero aún sentía dolor, por lo que sus uñas se hundían en la carne de Heero, ahora en la espalda. Las manos de Heero por el contrario se apoyaban en las sábanas, mientras su boca se ocupaba de devorar el cuello de Duo

Duo. ¡Aaahh Heero!... así… ¡Haaa!

El moreno había encontrado aquel punto de mayor placer dentro de Duo, el chico se sentía en el cielo, por fin entendía la expresión de Quatre 'Como alcanzar el cielo con las manos' porque así se sentía en esos momentos, su nerviosismo de minutos atrás ahora era inexplicable, porque en brazos de Heero comenzaba a sentirse protegido, amado

Heero. Duo… Mnnh

El ojiazul no quería terminar, aquello se sentía realmente bien, era su primera vez y jamás hubiera imaginado que fuera tan bueno, tan solo solía masturbarse, pero esa sensación no tenía comparación, la estrechez en el cuerpo de Duo lo volvía loco, aprisionaba y friccionaba su miembro, cada vez más duro y caliente. Sus labios abandonan el cuello del chico, colocando su frente sobre el pecho del trenzado, fijando su mirada hacia el miembro de Duo, también erecto, lo sujeta con su mano y comienza a masturbarlo, sin detener sus penetraciones, era cansado pero no pierde el ritmo

Duo. ¡Haaa Heero… más… más!

Por primera vez sentía que perdía la cordura, era la primera vez que conectaba su mente con su cuerpo a la hora del sexo, era mejor a cualquier experiencia que pudo haber tenido en el pasado, se sentía a punto de llegar, pero no quería, deseaba sentirse así por siempre, el cuerpo de Heero sobre él, regalándole de su calor, de su sudor, tocándole, invadiéndole, pero no podía durar por siempre, su miembro comienza a desbordarse, causándole un placentero orgasmo, sintiendo casi enseguida como el miembro de Heero se colapsa dentro de él, aún cuando el condón le impide sentirlo por completo. Los dos gimen con fuerza, perdiendo los sentidos unos instantes, sintiendo la agitada respiración del otro, tan cerca como sus almas, que al igual que el cuerpo ahora era una sola… Aún sin salirse de él y con la agitación delatada en sus respiraciones se miran a los ojos, comenzando a besarse tiernamente, al separarse se miran a los ojos y después Duo se abraza con fuerza al cuerpo de Heero, temblaba un poco, por fin se había entregado al verdadero amor de su vida, había sido de Heero y Heero había sido suyo, por primera vez se sentía pleno… Con lentitud Heero sale de Duo, quitándose enseguida el condón, lo amarra y deja caer al suelo, acostándose al lado del trenzado, pero girándose hacia él, apoyándose con su brazo derecho, contemplándolo, Duo también se gira, sonriéndole

Duo. Lo hicimos… por fin lo hicimos

Heero. Si

Duo. Estuviste muy bien

Heero. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Duo. Soy el primero ¿cierto?

Al ojiazul le sorprende que Duo lo mencione, ya que él jamás le había contado algo así, el único que lo sabía era Trowa, pero al parecer el trenzado era más experto de lo que creía, al grado de darse cuenta de algo así. Apenado Heero solo asiente

Duo. Eres el mejor

Completamente feliz, el trenzado se acerca a Heero y éste lo abraza

Duo. No quiero estar con nadie más nunca

Heero. Yo tampoco

Nuevamente vuelven a besarse antes de quedarse abrazados y momentos después dormidos, había sido una noche de mucha agitación, lo habían hecho por primera vez, pero tenían por seguro que no sería la última…

Continuará….

¡Ta Tan! Volví ¡Viva! Ja ja, y otro ¡Viva! Porque al fin hubo sexo entre Heero y Duo ja ja, después de 20 capítulos ya era justo ¿no creen? Aunque debo confesar que no sabía por donde comenzar, han pasado tantas cosas que no sabía como sería correcto, pero al final he quedado satisfecha con el resultado. En cuanto a lo demás, quizás piensen que no es justo que después de todo Traize sea feliz con Wufei, pero ésta historia aún no termina, quizás no sea Trowa el único que vaya a morir, ups, se me salió ja ja, bueno, ya lo verán, no creo sacar muchos capítulos más, pero tampoco daré un número porque no me quiero presionar, éste fic acabará cuando tenga que acabar je je, gracias por todo su apoyo, y al igual que el nombre de éste capítulo, quien espera obtendrá la felicidad, así que ténganme paciencia, terminaré mis fics, lo prometo. ¡Dejen sus reviews!


End file.
